Always on my mind
by Pekenyita
Summary: Continuacion de Volví. Tras el duro final del curso pasado, Harry y los merodeadores luchan para salir adelante, entrenando duramente para acabar con su eterno enemigo.
1. Default Chapter

**Always on my mind**

Buenas!!!! Sorpresa!!!!! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! Es que no puedo vivir sin escribir y sin saber de vosotros...

A ver: Esto es la continuación de volví, intentaré no destrozar la primera parte, pero es que le he tomado tanto cariño a esta historia que me ha resultado imposible no continuarla.

Espero que os guste tanto como la primera parte. El titulo de esta segunda parte se llama ALWAYS ON MY MIND (siempre en mi mente) y se refiere a que, aunque James ya no esté, su recuerdo siempre estará presente en la mente de Sirius, Remus y sobretodo en Harry.

Nada más, solo espero que guste. Un beso!

Aviso: Para entender este fic tenéis que leer la primera parte: Volví.

Capitulo 1: **Baby, are you ok?**

-¡Harry o bajas ya o no te llevo! – gritó Sirus desde el piso de abajo mientras balanceaba las llaves de su moto.

-Eso lo has dicho hace diez minutos – contestó Harry desde arriba mientras se colocaba una camisa por encima de la camiseta y se echaba un último vistazo en el espejo.

-¡Tendrás morro! – exclamó Sirius - ¿A qué te vas a pie? – amenazó – además enano, si ya vas guapo, que por más que te mires, el espejo no te arreglará, no hace milagros.

-Ja ja ja – se escuchó la risa falsa de Harry – mira el que habla en que sale de casa con lo primero que pilla en el armario.

-Vale, decidido te vas a pie – determinó Sirius y Harry escuchó como las llaves eran depositabas con el resto haciendo el ruido metálico de chocar unas contra las otras.

Harry soltó una carcajada y salió de su habitación pero no bajó por las escaleras sino que se metió en la habitación de enfrente.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? – preguntó a Remus que estaba tumbado en la cama con un libro en las manos.

Hacía dos noches había sido luna llena y Remus aun estaba convaleciente.

-Claro que sí – dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Si quieres le digo a Sirius que se quede, ya iré con el autobús noctámbulo o... – insistió mientras se acercaba más a la cama del hombre lobo.

-Estoy bien de verdad, no necesito que os quedéis ninguno de los dos, y tu jovencito deberías bajas que al final Padfoot se enfadará.

-Esta bien, esta bien, de nada por preocuparme por ti, ¿eh? – dijo Harry simulando enfado y después de darle un beso y de asegurarse que no faltaba nada bajó al salón.

Y tal como había imaginado, Sirius estaba tumbado en el sofá de mala manera, con una pierna encima del respaldo, con la cazadora en la butaca de delante y leyendo una revista de quidditch despreocupadamente.

-No si aun vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa - dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y ganándose un almohadonazo por parte de Sirius.

-Te vas a pie – dijo seriamente Sirius sin quitar la vista de la escoba de la revista.

-Venga....no le harás eso a tu pobre y querido ahijado, ¿no? – dijo Harry melosamente poniendo cara de niño bueno e inocente.

-Tienes un morro que te lo pisas, lo sabes ¿no? – Sirius se incorporó y dejó la revista en la mesa.

-Por eso me quieres tanto – determinó Harry con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Anda ya, tira...dame mis llaves – dijo Sirius levantándose y en unos segundos tenía las llaves en la mano.

-Nos vamos Remus – gritó Harry antes de ponerse el casco.

-Os he oído, marchaos ya, ¡pesados!

-Te traeremos los chocolates que más te gustan.

-Más te vale Padfoot – dijo Remus y padrino y ahijado salieron por la puerta, subieron a la moto y desaparecieron volando a toda velocidad por el cielo del Valle de Godric.

Era 3 de agosto y ya hacía más de un mes que los tres habían regresado a casa. Como todos habían imaginado los primeros días no fueron fáciles, nada fáciles.

La melancolía, la tristeza y la angustia habían acompañado a Harry, sobretodo la primera semana. La casa se le caía encima, en cada rincón le parecía ver la silueta de su padre, cada frase que decía le evocaba a una dicha por James.

Fueron momentos difíciles y nada le hacia sentir mejor. Ni siquiera las cartas que recibía día sí, día también de sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, y de su novia, Yael. Ya que una vez que las acababa de leer le hacían sentir más solo. Entonces se hundía, se cerraba en la habitación y no había manera de que hacerlo salir de ahí.

No fue hasta que Sirius y Remus le dieron una buena charla que Harry no reaccionó. Le dieron tres días para que se espabilara, para que llorara todo lo que quisiera y se lamentara, pero al pasar ese plazo, empezarían el entrenamiento.

Y así lo hicieron.

Al tercer día, a las 9 de la mañana, Sirius y Remus lo levantaron y le metieron en un duelo de dos contra uno. Los merodeadores no mostraron piedad ninguna y Harry, ausente, salió mal parado. Más de un hechizo le dio de lleno y aunque se notaba que el joven merodeadores tenía un poder oculto en su interior y que luchaba por salir, la inapetencia y las pocas ganas de luchar le llevaron a caer desmayado en el duelo tras un hechizo certero de Remus.

Pero si cuando Harry se despertó al cabo de unos segundos, esperaba piedad o buenas palabras de disculpa o un abrazo de consuelo, estaba muy equivocado.

Solo al ver las caras de sus ahora dos padres cuando se sentó en la butaca que Sirius le había señalado supo que estaba equivocado de todas todas.

Los dos estaban enfadados, muy enfadados y aunque les dolía tremendamente tener que reñir a Harry en ese estado, sabían que tenía que ser de esa forma.

-Estamos en guerra Harry – dijo seriamente Remus para empezar – y tu te estas comportando como un niñato débil, cuando sabes perfectamente que precisamente eres tu el principal objetivo. Sabemos que estas destrozado sentimentalmente, lo entendemos, aunque no lo parezca nosotros estamos igual, pero te estas comportando como un mártir. Por desgracia el peso del mundo recae sobre tu espalda, pero todo el mundo depende de ti. Y si sigues así, todos acabaremos muertos.

El tono de Remus era frío, duro y estaba mirando fijamente a Harry. Este tenía los ojos fijos en la alfombra, sintiéndose morir por dentro. Los dos tenían razón pero le era imposible, no encontraba la fuerza necesaria para poder levantarse y mirar de nuevo de frente.

Pero que el hombre lobo mostraba tal mascara no quería decir que no estuviera dolido. Sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con el pobre Harry, pero como no reaccionara pronto acabarían fatal. Harry el primero.

-Cada día te vamos a sacar de la cama y vas a entrenar – siguió Sirius, su voz menos fría que la de Remus, el no estaba mucho mejor que su ahijado, pero él se derrumbaba solo en su habitación o junto a Remus en algunas ocasiones – y nada nos va a hacer parar. Así que reacciona. James era un luchador, nunca dejó de pelear por lo que quería, a pesar de todo. Seguro que ahora mismo esta avergonzado de su hijo.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas que hicieron reaccionar a Harry. Su padre no se iba a avergonzar de él, NUNCA.

Al día siguiente Sirius y Remus tuvieron problemas para darle alcance con algún hechizo y al siguiente ya no hubo manera.

Cuando Harry tomaba posición de duelo, una especie de aura, que aunque no se veía se podía sentir, rodeaba su cuerpo y repelía los hechizos que le mandaban.

Pero el nuevo poder de Harry no solo se basaba en poder para repeler ataques sino que sus hechizos de ataque eran poderosísimos, certeros y realmente eficaces. Remus y Sirius habían sufrido más de una conmoción, el comedor después de cada sesión de entrenamiento quedaba destruido y Harry...Harry no mostraba agotamiento ninguno.

Otro poder que Harry podía utilizar ya sin reservas era el de magia sin varita. La cual dominaba a la perfección y que era de gran utilidad.

En cada entrenamiento Harry mejoraba y el ejercicio que las clases le propinaban, hicieron que Harry poco a poco recuperara un poco de su antiguo carácter, de su humor.

Ya no estaba taciturno, decaído y siempre triste, sino que a finales de su primer mes de vacaciones y muy cerca de su aniversario, su decimosexto aniversario, Harry volvía a sonreír, a bromear y a ironizar toda clase de cometarios que su padrino le propinaba.

También los merodeadores habían alegrado su cara, felices de ver a Harry de nuevo con esa ímpetu que le caracterizaba y aunque de vez en cuando algún silencio incomodo se propiciaba entre ellos tras algún comentario con el nombre de James de por medio, habían logrado salir de la tempestad.

El mismo día del aniversario de Harry, el 31 de Julio, éste recibió la mejor noticia de todo el verano.

Al despertarse a las ocho y media, como cada día, se encontró con un buen puñado de lechuzas que esperaban en su mesa a que les desatara las cartas y paquetes que llevaban atados a sus patas.

En un primer vistazo reconoció a Hedwig, su preciosa lechuza con una nota de Hermione, también vio a Pig, la revoltosa lechuza de Ron, una simpática toda negra de Yael que al parecer se llevaba muy bien con Hedwig y un par más con pose seria y que a Harry le recordaron a las de Hogwarts.

Y en efecto, lo eran. Un sobre, el típico que cada año recibía, con los libros que tenían que comprar y los materiales necesarios pero la otra....En el sobre se encontraba el sello del colegio junto a un sello que Harry reconoció como del ministerio de magia. Sospechando qué era y con el corazón empezando a bombear rápidamente, salió de su habitación, con solo los pantalones del pijama y bajó corriendo hacia la cocina, donde estaban Sirius y Remus desayunando.

-Hey si que has madrugado – le saludo Sirius – hoy que pensábamos dejarte dormir más al ser .... ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó al ver la cara de ansiedad que hacía Harry.

-Me acaba de llegar esto – dijo tendiéndole a su padrino la carta – y sospecho que es, pero no me atrevo a abrirla. Hazlo tu por mi – le dijo y dejando a Sirius un poco confuso se acercó a Remus y se aferró a el escondiendo su cara en el hombro del hombre lobo, como tantas veces había hecho.

Sirius, con la carta en la mano miró interrogativamente a Remus que entendía tan poco como el. Pero cuando el animago vio el sobre, entendió perfectamente la reacción de Harry y sonrió. Era irónico que el chico con el mayor potencial del mundo y con la capacidad de derrotar al mago oscuro, no se atreviera a abrir un simple sobre donde solo había algunas notas.

-Son las notas de los exámenes – le dijo Sirius a Remus que afirmó y también sonrió mientras apretaba a Harry contra sí – vamos a ver si tendrás regalos de aniversario este año – bromeó y seguidamente rompió el sobre y sacó un largo pergamino:

"Estimado señor Harry James Potter – empezó a leer poniendo voz solemne – después de un largo periodo de corrección por parte de los examinadores...bla bla bla, y de un exhaustivo informé de todos los miembros de corrección le hacemos llegar los resultados de los exámenes.....bla bla bla. Así pues estos son los resultados.

Sirius hizo un silencio para crear tensión y empezó a narrar:

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: **Extraordinario.**

Consigue TIMO.

Encantamientos: **Extraordinario**

Consigue TIMO.

Astronomía: **Aceptable**

Consigue TIMO:

Transformaciones: **Extraordinario**

Consigue TIMO

-Caramba Harry, la animagia te ha servido de algo – comentó Sirius que tenía una sonrisa aun más ancha en la cara, debido a que él ya había visto la nota que más importaba a Harry. Remus que conocía a Sirius como si lo hubiese criado (bueno, de hecho un poco sí) también supo que había pasado.

Herbología: **Supera expectativas**

Consigue TIMO.

Historia de la Magia: **Insatisfactorio.**

No consigue TIMO.

Adivinación: **Insatisfactorio.**

No consigue TIMO.

Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras: **Extraordinario.**

Consigue TIMO.

-Es que somos buenos; y... – se calló y cruzó una mirada de entendimiento con Remus – lo siento Harry ....Pociones.....

-Padfoot dilo ya que le va a dar un infarto – protestó Moony al notar como iba de rápido el corazón de Harry

-... **Extraordinario**

Consigue TIMO.

-¿Qué? – gritó Harry separándose de golpe de Remus y acercándose a Sirius y arrebatarle el pergamino de las manos de su padrino. Leyó rápidamente y 20mil veces para asegurarse que su padrino no le engañaba - extraordinario – murmuró sin creérselo – extraordinario, Sirius, pone extraordinario, ¿no?

-Sí pequeño – dijo felizmente

-Remus, no estamos locos ¿no? Ahí dice extraordinario, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, te lo merecías, Harry – dijo cariñosamente y lo estrecho de nuevo contra él – felicidades, son unas muy buenas calificaciones.

La felicidad de Harry por haber logrado ese extraordinario en pociones era impagable. Podría coger las optativas para poder cursar para auroria y así cumplir la promesa que le hizo a James de ser auror. Le pasaría por la cara a Snape qué nota había sacado.

Pero esa no fue la única buena noticia para Harry de ese día. Cuando desató la carta de Yael, se llevó la segunda alegría y que prácticamente le hizo más ilusión aun. En ella decía que sus padres le habían dado permiso para ir con él unos días, en el Valle de Godric y que cuando quisiera podía ir a recogerla (antes sus padres quería conocerlo) y así podrían pasar unos días los dos juntos, luego tendría que ir con sus padres de nuevo para acabar de pasar las vacaciones.

La imagen de Harry saltando feliz por la cocina, abrazando 20 veces a Sirius y a Remus, besando a la carta y el pergamino, sería una imagen que los merodeadores no se sacarían nunca de la cabeza...."lastima que James no este aquí para verlo" no pudo evitar pensar Sirius.

Y era por eso que Harry y Sirius habían salido esa mañana del Valle de Godric. Iban a buscar a la chica a su casa, que quedaba bastante lejos de allí pero como era un poblado muggle, (la familia de Yael habían regresado al pueblo que los mortifagos habían atacado antes de navidad) la chimenea de la chica no estaba conectada a la red flú.

Habían quedado allí al mediodía y por la noche Ron y Hermione irían también al Valle pero ellos por la chimenea desde la casa de Ron.

Llevaban ya un par de horas sobre la moto y ahora era Harry el que la llevaba, aunque era vigilado de cerca por Sirius. La sensación de libertad que Harry tenía al estar encima de la moto era solo comparable a la que tenía cuando sobrevolaba sobre su escoba. Iban entre las nubes, aunque fueran con el dispositivo de invisibilidad de la moto, nunca era de menos prevenir y Harry estaba que se moría de impaciencia por poder ver de nuevo a su chica.

Una media hora después vislumbraron el pueblecito y Harry empezó a descender detrás de un bosquecillo para que los muggles que vivían allí no los vieran. Con un aterrizaje poco ortodoxo, aun no tenía del todo dominado el tema de la moto por el asfalto, tomaron el suelo, se hicieron visibles e intercambiaron de nuevo posiciones. No era una buena idea que la primera imagen que los padres de Yael tuvieran de Harry fuera conduciendo una moto de esa cilindrada siendo menor de edad.

Esta vez ya como simples muggles, llevaron delante de la casa 27, casa de Yael. Era una casa normal, aunque en comparación de la del Valle parecía pequeña, más aún después de las reformas que le habían hecho ese verano, pero parecía muy acogedora.

Aparcaron la moto delante y los dos se acercaron a la puerta, y Harry llamó.

Sirius se puso un par de pasos atrás de Harry, dejándole toda la papeleta a él y éste después de oír un: "voy" con la voz de Yael se arregló un poco el pelo y se puso mejor la ropa, esperando impaciente a que la puerta de abriera.

No tardó mucho en abrirse y tras ella apareció en el marco de la puerta Yael, delante de sus padres.

La chica tenía una sonrisa enorme en los labios y se acercó corriendo a su chico pero justo cuando iba a lanzarse encima de su novio se paró avergonzada recordando que sus padres estaban mirándola, y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a Harry, que la entendió perfectamente y la tomó de la mano, estrechándosela.

-¿Cómo estas? – preguntó ella rápidamente mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Muy bien, ahora mejor – dijo mirándola el también. La chica había crecido bastante y estaba más morena que la ultima vez que la vio, cosa que hacía resaltar más sus ojos azules, hoy con un azul más claro. También se había dejado crecer el pelo rizado y le llevaba un poco más largo que le llegaba por los hombros. Estaba muy guapa, pensó Harry.

-Mamá, papá, este es Harry - les presentó a sus padres.

Parecían muy buena gente y ambos sonreían, por detrás de ellos se dejaban tres cabezas, los tres hermanos menores de Yael, que ninguno superaba los 7 años

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry? ¿Ya estas mejor? – le preguntó amablemente el señor Dave Morrison, un hombre joven, alto con el pelo rubio y los mismo ojos que Yael, acercándose a estrechar la mano de Harry.

-Sí, muchas gracias por preguntar señor Morrison – contestó Harry educadamente y muy nervioso.

-Un placer conocerte, Harry, Yael nos ha hablado mucho de ti estos días – dijo la madre de Yael, Emma, acercándose a él y dándole dos besos. Harry se sonrojó débilmente. La madre de Yael era un poco más bajita que su marido, aunque también era bastante alta, tenía el pelo muy oscuro a conjunto de los ojos, y parecía muy cariñosa.

-Y este es Sirius, el padrino de Harry – dijo Yael, mientras saludaba a Sirius con dos besos.

-Un placer conocerlos – dijo el animago con más soltura que Harry y estrechándoles las manos cordialmente.

Harry y Yael aprovecharon que los padres estaban hablando para darse un tímido beso en la mejilla.

-¿Habéis venido en moto no? – preguntó el padre de Yael, que también era mago – ¿que hechizos tiene? – le dijo a Sirius y éste, encantado, fue a mostrarle la moto.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? – insistió Yael.

-Mucho mejor, en serio cariño – contestó Harry sin darse cuenta que la madre de Yael les estaba mirando y que sonrió. Hacían una buena pareja y Harry parecía muy buen chico.

-No te he presentado a mis hermanos – dijo de repente Yael tomando a Harry de la mano y acercándolo más a donde estaban tres niños pequeños mirándolos con curiosidad desde detrás de su madre que se apartó un poco y puso a sus otros tres hijos delante de ella.

"Este es Eduard – presentó señalando al mayor que tenía 7 años y tenía el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros. El niño sonrió con timidez – y estos son Jesse y Evan – señaló a dos gemelos de tres años, muy guapos, con el pelo un poco más claro que el de Yael pero con los mismos rizos. Ellos se escondieron de nuevo detrás de su madre incómodos, cosa que hizo sonreír a Harry y les saludó con la mano, gesto que los niños respondieron tímidamente.

-¿Te gustan los niños, Harry? – preguntó la madre de Yael.

-Sí, mucho – contestó él sin pensar que quizá la pregunta tuviera alguna intención oculta

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya – dijo Sirius apareciendo tras ellos – tenemos un buen trozo hasta casa y pararemos para comer en algún sitio.

-Sí, voy a buscar el baúl – dijo ella.

-Te ayudo – ofreció Harry, así podrían estar unos segundos solos. Juntos y con miradas cómplices de los adultos subieron rápidamente a la habitación de la chica donde el baúl estaba esperando al lado de la puerta. Cuando entraron y sin perder tiempo, los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, hacía más de un mes que no lo hacía y lo habían echado mucho de menos.

-Como necesitaba esto – dijo Harry aun con ella entre sus brazos acariciando su espalda.

-Te he echado mucho de menos – dijo ella antes de que Harry uniera sus labios y empezara a besarla desesperadamente. Un beso ansiado por parte de los dos.

Cuando se separaron se apresuraron a bajar, los dos cargando el baúl.

Abajo Sirius estaba haciendo reír a los dos gemelos.

-Harry, encoge el baúl antes de salir – dijo para evitar que ningún muggle lo viera

Harry asintió y tras dejarlo en el suelo y un leve gesto con la mano, el baúl quedó reducido al tamaño de una caja de cerillas.

-Eso es increíble – dijo asombrada Yael, la cual nunca había visto hacer magia sin varita. Su padre tampoco, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara.

-Lo nuestro nos ha costado – dijo con una sonrisa Harry, pensando en todas las horas que tanto el como los merodeadores había tenido que perder para lograrlo.

Harry se agachó para coger el baúl y se lo guardó en su cazadora mientras que sacaba otro objeto. Un casco reducido que como antes, con un movimiento de su mano, recobró su tamaño original.

-Toma, este es para ti.

Después de que Harry se despidiera de los padres de Yael, prometiendo que la cuidaría y que se portarían bien, Harry se dirigió a la moto, mientras que Yael se abrazaba con su familia. Cuando se acercó hacia ellos, Sirius ya había puesto en marcha la moto, interrogó a su novio con la mirada.

-Está hechizada, aunque parezca normal, aquí caben más de tres personas – explicó al entender la mirada de su novia – tu te pones en medio, estarás más segura, más sujeta.

Una vez Yael ya estuvo en medio de Siriuis y de Harry, éste la tenía sujeta por la cintura, y de despedirse de la familia Morrison, Sirius arrancó y desaparecieron por la esquina, donde después de darle al inyector de invisibilidad, emprendieron el vuelo, con un grito de sorpresa de Yael. Harry aun unió más su cuerpo con el de su novia, para darle….seguridad.

´´´´´

El viaje pasó tranquilo, sin ninguna novedad. Harry y Yael habían estado todo el rato abrazados, según Harry para que ella se sintiera segura encima de la moto. Sirius había estado vigilándolos de vez en cuando a través del retrovisor y la cara de enamorados de los dos, le hicieron incluso entrar ganas de buscarse una pareja más o menos formal...idea que desecho a los 2 minutos siguientes.

Cuando aterrizaron ya era más de las 3 de la tarde. Mientras Sirius guardaba la moto en el garaje que habían construido, una de las reformas de la casa, Harry y Yael entraron lentamente y sin hacer ruido en el salón, por si Remus estaba durmiendo.

Pero no, Remus estaba sentado en el sofá con un libro en las manos leyendo tranquilamente, con mucha mejor cara.

La pareja se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó Harry.

-Muy bien, ya me encuentro perfectamente – contestó el licántropo levantándose para saludar a Yael con un par de besos.

-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? – le preguntó – espero que Sirius no haya echo el loco

-Te he oído – dijo Sirius que acababa de entrar en la casa y estaba dejando la cazadora y las llaves en la entrada – aunque no lo parezca, Moony, soy muy responsable, sobretodo cuando tengo a niños a mi cargo.

-Hey – protestó Harry indignado – no somos niños.

-Claro lo que digas, pequeñajo – respondió ausentemente - ¿por qué no le haces una ruta turística a Yael por la casa?

Harry lo encontró una gran idea y cogiendo a Yael por la mano se la llevó al piso de arriba. El piso de abajo ya lo vería después.

Durante las vacaciones los tres habían hecho unos pequeños cambios. Habían añadido un par más de habitaciones, habían construido una pequeña biblioteca, idea de Remus, y habían habilitado también una sala de entrenamiento.

La habitación de James ahora estaba desocupada, ni Sirius ni Remus habían querido ocuparla, y por eso, Sirius se había construido su propia habitación, para dejar a Remus un poco de intimidad y la otra habitación era la de invitados.

La última habitación que Harry le enseñó a su novia, fue justamente la habitación del propietario de la casa, es decir, Harry.

Seguía como hacía 8 meses, con el mismo color naranja en las paredes, con la misma cama grande y con el mismo desorden. Eso sí, en las paredes habían muchas más fotos que por navidades, la mayoría de las nuevas incorporaciones de la chica que tenía al lado. También habían muchas más de los cuatro merodeadores juntos y bastantes de Harry y James solos. En un principio, Harry había descolgado estas últimas, pero después entendió que aunque fuera de esa forma, ver a su padre en una foto le hacía sentir más cercano suyo.

-Y esta es mi habitación – dijo Harry invitando a su chica a pasar, él pasó después y dejó la cazadora y la camisa encima de la silla, que parecía un segundo armario de lo llena que estaba de ropa – no esta muy ordenada – dijo disculpándose - pero es que prácticamente hago vida en cualquier parte de la casa menos aquí.

Mientras que Yael miraba las fotos de las paredes y sonreía, Harry se dedicó a devolver su tamaño real el baúl de su chica. Lentamente se acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura mientras que le daba pequeños besos a lo largo del cuelo hasta llegar a la oreja. Riendo los dos, haciendo el tonto, cayeron encima de la cama de Harry, pero ese cambio de posición no les hizo separarse, sino que aun siguieron con más énfasis su tarea.

No fue hasta que se escuchó un carraspeo desde la puerta, que lo hicieron un poco azorados, ya que Yael estaba encima de él mientras se besaban con ganas.

Era Sirius, que los miraba con pose serie, pero para los que lo conocían sabían que era una pose totalmente fingida.

-Esta noche queremos hablar con vosotros y con Ron y Hermione sobre esto – dijo señalándolos – pero de momento cerrad como mínimo la puerta que vuestros besos se oyen desde abajo.

Este último comentario hizo que los dos tortolitos se pusieran rojos y se separaban. Sirius sonrió y se fue cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

´´´´

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilo, aunque Sirius obligó a Harry entrenar un rato ya que por la mañana no lo había hecho. Yael se quedó impresionada con el nuevo poder de Harry, sobretodo con la capacidad de poder hacer magia sin varita. De hecho no había visto la varita de Harry en todo el día.

-Le tenemos prohibido utilizarla – le explicó Remus – la magia sin varita le puede ser muy útil y estamos obligándolo a que se acostumbre a ella, en Hogwarts no podrá hacerlo por eso es necesario que practique lo máximo posible aquí.

Después de una ducha rápida y de un pequeño paseo con su chica por el valle, regresaron a casa ya que Ron y Hermione llegarían en cualquier momento.

Y no se hicieron esperar. Pero a decir verdad Harry no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar porque solo al salir Hermione de la chimenea, llena de hollín, se le hecho encima abrazándolo fuertemente, haciendo trastabillar a Harry del impulso y caer los dos al suelo.

-Harry, ¿cómo estás? Tenía tantas ganas de verte – iba diciendo Hermione, aun encima suyo mirándolo detenidamente.

-Estoy bi... – empezó a contestar Harry pero al notar un peso más encima suyo se le cortó la respiración.

Al llegar Ron y al ver a su novia y a su amigo en el suelo no pudo resistirse y se lanzó el también encima.

-¡Tío! – decía Ron alborotándole el pelo mientras sonreía. Harry, a pesar de estar aplastado no podía parar de reír

-¡Tío! – contestó Harry alargando los brazos y abrazándolos a los dos - ¿cómo estáis? Más gordos, eso ya lo sé.

Sirius, Remus y Yael reían de pie delante del trío dorado.

-¿Puedo tirarme encima? – peguntó inocentemente Sirius a lo que Remus le pegó un codazo.

´´´´´´

El reencuentro del trío de oro de Hogwarts había sido muy ansiado. Ron y Hermione no habían dejado de pensar ni un solo momento en su amigo y las cartas que Harry les enviaba las primeras semanas no habían logrado calmarlos. Incluso se sentían mal cuando ellos dos estaban tranquilamente riendo como si nada pasara, porque sabían que en algún lugar de Inglaterra su mejor amigo estaba hundido. Por eso se alegraron muchísimo cuando Harry les contó que cada vez estaba mejor y que había empezado el entrenamiento y que Sirius y Remus le habían hecho entrar en razón. Pero hasta que no vieron a Harry con sus propios ojos no acabaron de creérselo.

Pero parecía que su amigo no les había mentido. Esa tarde Harry estaba exultante, feliz de tener a sus amigos y a su novia nuevamente con él. Incluso soportó las burlas de Sirius y Ron con una sonrisa.

Durante la cena, cocinada por Harry, (los dos merodeadores habían decidido que era mejor darle esa tarea a Whiskers) la conversación que llevaban los seis recayó sobre los TIMOS.

Hermione había logrado todos los TIMOS, los nueve, aunque estaba desilusionada porque no había logrado un extraordinario en todas las materias. En astronomía y runas antiguas había logrado un "supera expectativas"

-Pero si esta genial Hermione – le dijo Remus riendo al ver el enfado de la chica – de hecho son las terceras mejores notas que he visto en mi vida. Solo conozco a dos personas que te superen. Y creo que son las dos únicas personas que sacaron un extraordinario en todo.

-¿Sí? ¿Quiénes? – preguntó curiosa asombrada, convencida de que esas dos personas habían sido unas personas muy aplicadas.

-Pues, Sirius y James son los únicos que lo lograron – dijo sonriendo por la cara que puso Hermione.

-¿Qué? – gritaron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Harry sabía que su padre y Sirius habían sido unos muy buenos estudiantes pero para llegar a lo locos que habían sido en sus años de colegio.

-¿Sorprendidos? – dijo con orgullo Padfoot – incluso McGonagall quería besarnos cuando supo las calificaciones – sonrió ante el recuerdo - aunque Prongs y yo no fuimos los alumnos modélicos, las notas siempre nos fueron muy bien, podíamos compaginar todo, el quidditch, las bromas, los estudios, las chicas... solo teníamos que planificarnos y ponernos un par de semanas en serio – les contó para envidia de los cuatro chicos.

-Y nosotros que nos pasamos tres meses estudiando como locos – dijo molesto Ron. Aunque tampoco le habían ido mal, había logrado 5 TIMOS, se sentía un poco decepcionado, las horas invertidas no le habían hecho justicia.

-¿Y tu Remus que sacaste? – preguntó Hermione interesada.

-Logré 6 TIMOS, más o menos como Harry, todo menos pociones....

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry a su novia al verla tan callada mientras que Remus hablaba

-Sí, solo estaba escuchando, no quiero hacer los TIMOS este año – dijo lastimeramente ganándose un beso por parte de Harry.

Cuando acabaron de cenar y después de que los Sirius y Remus limpiaron todo y antes de que los cuatro salieran un rato por el pueblo, el Valle de Godric era genial para pasear de noche, los dos adultos hicieron que los cuatro se sentaran en la mesa.

-Veréis – empezó Remus seriamente – como somos conscientes que sois dos parejas y que seguro que si os hacemos dormir los chicos y las chicas por separado habrá cambio de habitaciones...

-Pues antes de que os pillemos por el pasillo, preferimos dejaros que decidáis como queréis dormir – siguió Sirius. No hay necesidad de decir que los cuatro estaban sonrojados.

-Os consideramos lo bastante adultos como para que sepáis que hacéis y tampoco os vamos a prohibir que no hagáis nada, porque nosotros también hemos sido jóvenes y sabemos que depende de que cosas no se pueden resistir.

-Pero os pedimos un poco de respeto y de discreción, a nosotros no nos interesa vuestra vida sexual para nada. Poned hechizos silenciadores o moved los colchones en las paredes pero no queremos oír nada que se parezca a adolescentes en edad del pavo – acabó Sirius con una mirada significativa que incluso hizo reír a Harry, que era el que más acostumbrado a los comentarios de Sirius estaba, los otros tres estaban muy avergonzados y no los miraban a los ojos.

-¿De acuerdo? – preguntó Remus divertido. La verdad es que le había hecho gracia su primera conversación de padre a hijo, aunque ninguno de los cuatro chicos fuera su hijo no había estado mal.

-Pues nada chicos a disfrutar – dijo Sirius felizmente – tened cuidado con lo que hacéis. Harry tu tienes entrenamiento a las 9 como cada día – le recordó.

-Claro – dijo Harry – gracias por confiar en nosotros – les dijo a los dos y se levantó, les dio un beso a cada uno de sus padres y junto a sus amigos aun sonrojados, salieron de la cocina – no volveremos tarde – añadió antes de salir de casa.

-¿Qué? – dijo Sirius - ¿vamos a ver como esta el ambiente nosotros también? – preguntó. De vez en cuanto Remus también acompañaba a Sirius en sus cacerías, como en los viejos tiempos.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos Remus asintió.

´´´´´´´

Primer capitulo acabado. Aish que feliz estoy!

Llegado a este punto debo agradecer a Eva y a Crisy, mis redactoras en jefe que me han empujado a escribir una continuación. Chicas gracias por aguantarme, por apoyarme, por las ideas y por las noches de risas que hemos pasado. Este primer capitulo va dedicado a vosotras. Os quiero un montón! Escribid!!!!

Nos vemos pronto!!!


	2. I woke up this morning, I rolled out of ...

Buenas! Que tal? Aquí subo un nuevo capitulo, el segundo de Always on my mind. Me alegro que el fic haya tenido tan buena acogida, tenia un poco de miedo la verdad, pero de momento funciona y todo gracias a vosotros. Espero no decepcionaros. Me esta costando horrores escribirlo. Pero bueno no voy a molestaros más os contesto los reviews y os dejo leer. Gracias a:

**Luna duSolei:** Hola! Me alegro que sigas aquí a pesar que no te gustara el final. Tenía que tener ese final, era muy triste, lo sé, pero bueno... Intento actualizar una vez por semana, por lo que no tardare mucho. Nos vemos!

**Melisa (Colombia:** Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Intento subir rapido. Bye!

**Looony Moony:** Hola!!! Como estas? Tampoco hace tanto tiempo que deje de escribir volvi! Todo muy bien por aui! Y tu? Espero que esta continuación te guste. Besos!

**Nelly Esp**: Hola! Jejej, el principio es tranquilillo, más o menos, luego...ya veremos! Bye!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola!!!! Como has estado? AQuí esta la continuación! Mientras la gente siga leyendo esto yo lo acabaré! No te preocupes por eso. Nos vemos!

**AryBlack:** Hola wapa! Me alegra ver que sigues leyendo esto! Jjeje. Espero que todo te vaya muy bien! Algún día hablamos! Bye!

**Laura P.E:** Hola! Jejej! Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo la continuación y por haberla esperado con tantas ganas. Se que el final de Volví fue muy triste pero debia ser así. Gracias por seguir aquí. Nos vemos pronto!

**Sami Lupin: **Hola! Jejej, gracias por dejarme review ahora! Jejej, me alegro que te gustara este primer capitulo, espero que los siguientes tambien te gusten. Cuidate! Bye!

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Hola! Ui pues lo de los Sirius y Remus esta complicado....se nos han agotado las existencias....jejeje gracias por seguir aquí! Bye!

**Snichtplateada:** hola! Gracias! Un placer volver a escribir! Nos vemos!

**Niniel204:** Como estas?? Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí. Intento escribir como mínimo un cap a la semana, más o menos como en volví. Las clases que Harry dio durante todo el curso tuvo que servirle de algo, no crees? Y ya veras lo que hacen esos cuatro juntos. Bueno espero que te guste el capitulo. Nos vemos!

**Melody Black:** Hola! Gracias! Yo También me alegro estar de vuelta. Nos vemos!

**Maru Potter:** Hola! Jejeje, no pude resistir! Lo de escribir me ha gustado mucho. Tener morro significa tener mucha cara, es una expresión muy coloquial de aquí. No va a ser tan larga como volví, de hecho en 5 capítulos ya estarán en Hogwarts por lo que todo será más corto. Bueno te dejo que leas! Bye!

**Amy Etchard:** Hola! Gracias! Me allegro que te haga ilusión que haya decidido continuar. Si parece que Harry lo ha superado pero...ya veras que no del todo. Pero bueno ya veras lo que pasara. Nos vemos!

**Lady Kenobi:** Buenas!!! Te gusta el titulo?? Me alegro, me costó mucho encontrar uno que me pegara a la perfección con la historia. Bueno ya veras como se las apañan los seis en el Valle, jejeje. Gracias por todo! Bye!

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg:** hola! Como estas? Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando! Bye

**Liuny:** Hola! Gracias! Jejeje nos vemos!

**Kamesita:** Hola! Volví! Jejej, gracias! Espero que la historia te guste! Bye

**Padma:** buenas! Ei hay muy buenos fics por aquí! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi reaparición. Jejej, espero no decepcionarte luego. Nos vemos!

**Kary Anabell Black:** Hola! Como estas? Hace tiempo que no coincidimos no? Como va todo? No pudo dejar de escribir, me he enganxado jejej bueno a ver si nos vemos! Bye!

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Buenas!!! Como estas? Muchas gracias! Espero que esta os guste tanto como la predecesora. Cuídate!

**LorenaPotterB:** Hola! Tienes razón no podía vivir sin vosotros! Jejje me habéis mimado mucho. El fic de girahistoria si lo se conozco bueno lo leía la verdad es que lo tengo un poco abandonado, pero se que es muy bueno, cuando tenga ganas me meteré de nuevo con el. En fin, muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Marcela:** Hola! Si si, aquí lo seguiré. Bye

**Ginger:** Hola! Si me acuerdo de ti. Pero entiéndeme era necesario que James traspasara sus poderes a Harry... espero que la opinión del primer cap se mantenga y te guste el fic entero. Cuídate!

**Merrik Anne:** Yo también espero que salga bien la historia. Bueno lo de Harry no puedo prometértelo...a ver que sale. Cuídate!

****

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Jejje te gusto la sorpresa! Jejeje, me reía mucho cuando tu me pedías que continuara y yo te mentía diciendo que no tenia inspiración. Llevaba desde antes de navidad escribiendo, pero es que me aburría mucho sin hacerlo. Espero que Always no te decepcione. Hablamos luego. Bye!

**Zeisse:** Hola! Gracias! Jejej si yo también pensaba que tardaría más en darme la morriña de escribir pero es que me gusta mucho hacerlo. A ver si la continuación te gusta. Cuídate!

****

**Kala:** Hola! Me alegro que sigas leyendo la continuación. Claro que si mi dirección es Ya hablaremos algún día. Bye!

**Miranda Evans:** Hola! Gracias! Actualizo una vez por semana más o menos. No suelo tardar mucho. Nos vemos pronto! Bye!

**The angel of the dreams:** jajaja! Hola! Gracias! Claro que lo voy a continuar, por la cuenta que me trae. Espero que te guste el fic. Nos vemos!

**Jack Dawson**: Hola! com va tot! Gracies pel review! Mencata escriure en Sirius. No, el fic aquell que escribia sota el nom de deepek no el continuo. Ara escric un altre compartit. Es un slash, un Sirius X James sota el nom de pathos et ethos. Esta a la seccion R i el fic es diu More than that. Tambe es compartit. Si tagrada l'slash pasat i ja em diras. Vinga ens veiem"

**Seishiro:** Hola! Jejej, ke tal? No se si te acuerdas, pero los Dursley están muertos, pasó hacia la mitad de Volví y murieron tras un ataque de mortifagos. Graicas! Bye

**DrakeMAlfoy:** Buenas! Hola! yo también espero que este sea como minimo igual que volví! Me alegro que sigas leyendo el fic. Subo un cap cada semana por lo que no tardo mucho. Cuídate!

Capitulo 2: **I woke up this morning, I rolled out of bed**

Un chico de 16 años acababa de levantarse y ahora se estaba peleando a oscuras para buscarse algo de ropa para ponerse e intentaba no hacer ruido para no despertar a su compañera de habitación. Tarea realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta que en la habitación había nuevos elementos, como el baúl de la chica, o ropa tirada o ropa que claramente no era de chico. Cuando finalmente encontró unos pantalones lo suficiente cómodos para entrenar y se acababa de poner las deportivas resbaló con una camiseta y chocó contra el baúl, dándole un golpe en el pie, sonido que inevitablemente despertó a la durmiente chica.

-¿Harry? – murmuró con voz soñolienta la chica buscando entre la oscuridad a su chico.

-Sí, lo siento cariño no quería despertarte, es muy temprano aun, duerme un poco más – le dijo acercándose a ella y depositando un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A estrenar – dijo – nos vemos luego.

Y dicho esto y mirar como Yael volvía a taparse con las mantas salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina que como cada mañana estaban los dos merodeadores desayunando

-¡Buenos días! – saludó efusivamente Harry. Robándole la taza de café a Sirius y dándole un sorbo.

-¡Míralo que feliz! ¿Cómo has dormido? – preguntó Padfoot pasándole una mano por su espalda en modo de saludo.

-Poco, pero bien – contestó mientras se sentaba después de saludar a Moony – nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde – explicó al ver las cejas levantadas de sus padres.

-Ahora le llaman hablar – susurró Sirius.

-¿Y vosotros qué? – inquirió – también salisteis ¿no? Cuando llegamos no estabais y no os oí llegar.

-Moony que se entretiene – dijo Sirius

-Padfoot que es un perro faldero – dijo Remus a la vez

-Vale mejor no pregunto – dijo Harry divertido que ya había salido una vez con esos dos y aun tenía pesadillas al ver a Sirius conquistando a las chicas.

-¿Y vosotros que hicisteis? – dijo Moony para cambiar de tema rapidamente.

-Fuimos a dar una vuelta y charlar un rato. Teníamos muchas cosas que decirnos para ponernos al día – explicó Harry y luego se dedico a atacar a las pastas que había encima de la mesa. Tenía que coger fuerzas para el entrenamiento.

Cuando ya prácticamente había acabado apareció Hermione.

-Buenos días

-Si que madrugas – le dijo Harry. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros aun bastante dormida.

-Nosotros nos vamos a entrenar – dijo Sirius y Remus y Harry se levantaron apurando sus tazas – intentad no acercaros mucho a la sala del fondo, este se pone muy bruto cuando entrena – le advirtió.

-Que exagerado, yo solo me defiendo – se justifico y después de despedirse marcharon al piso de arriba donde como cada día, Harry venció en el duelo rápidamente a los otros dos, practicó difíciles encantamientos de transformación sin varita y estuvo ensayando su nuevo reto. Un nuevo poder de Gryffindor que habían descubierto recientemente. Un poder que le permitiría hacerse invisible durante un tiempo determinado. Pero aun no lo dominaba ni por asomo.

A las doce del mediodía dieron por finalizado el entrenamiento y un Harry fresco y dos merodeadores agotados bajaron al salón donde los tres jóvenes ya estaban abajo esperándolos.

-¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó Hermione ahora ya bastante más despierta.

-Bien, aunque iría mejor si estos dos opusieran más resistencia en los duelos – contó Harry sentándose al lado de Yael y dándole los buenos días con un beso.

-Un día de estos nos mata – respondió Sirius – se ha vuelto un chico sin escrúpulos hacia sus mayores – respondió dejándose caer en una butaca libre. Harry simplemente le sacó la lengua.

-Ni caso, están mayores ya – dio pero se cayó al recibir una colleja de parte de Remus.

-Y bueno ¿Qué queréis hacer hoy? – dijo Sirus felizmente.

´´´´´

Yael, Ron y Hermione estarían hasta el día quince en el valle de Godric. Luego los tres acabarían de pasar las vacaciones con sus familias antes de regresar de nuevo a Hogwarts.

Esos días fueron muy divertidos. Remus y Sirius estaban contentos de tener a los cuatro chicos dando vueltas por casa, con la jovialidad, el humor, la alegría, vamos la juventud de ellos.

Los dos primeros días los tres invitados estaban un poco cohibidos y pedían permiso para ir a cualquier lado, pero luego fueron cogiendo confianza y podías encontrarlos en cualquier lugar. A Hermione le fascinó, como no , la biblioteca, y ella y Remus pasaban mucho rato allí hablando de libros, para disgusto de Ron que se sentía abandonado. Pero el pelirrojo encontró pronto a un aliado con Sirius. El animago se lo llevó alguna vez de paseo con Silver y tal como había hecho con Harry le empezó a enseñar a llevarla. Por su parte Harry y Yael no se separaban mucho, quizá debido a que Yael no tenía tanta confianza con los merodeadores como sus dos amigos, por eso Harry estaba todo el rato pendiente de ella, y aparte de las 3 horas diarias de entrenamiento no la dejaba sola mucho rato. Aunque la chica también había congeniado bien con Hermione y cuando la Ravenclaw se liaba a hablar de libros muggles con la Gryffindor no había quien las parara y era entonces Harry quien se acercaba a Sirius y Ron a jugar un rato con la moto.

Y el rato que no pasaban en casa lo pasaban dando vueltas por el Valle, que era genial para pasear por la noche en pareja y que gozaba de muchos lugares interesantes para pasar el día.

Cuando ya llevaban una semana allí y en la hora del almuerzo (ahora Harry no tenía que prepararlo solo, sino que Hermione y Yael le echaban una mano), apareció Dumbledore, cosa que sorprendió sobremanera a Ron, Hermione y sobretodo a Yael, menos acostumbrada que los Gryffindors a codearse con el director.

-Buenos días mis muchachos, que aproveche – saludó de forma bonachona, pero nada sorprendido de ver a los Gryffindor y a la Ravenclaw ahí.

-¡Albus! ¿Qué haces tu por aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Remus levantándose de la mesa rápidamente.

-No, no, no ha sucedido nada por el momento, pero he decidido haceros una visita.

Sirius y Harry se miraron directamente. Era muy raro que Dumbledore se presentase allí, precisamente en ese momento, cuando todos estaban allí. Ese hombre se llevaba algo entre manos.

-Esto hace una pinta excelente – escucharon que decía el director – no diría que no a un plato tan suculento.

Aunque la proposición era hecha de forma neutral, Remus con una sonrisa le sirvió un plató, hizo aparecer una silla y Albus una vez en ella, empezó a comer.

Los cuatro chicos se lo quedaron mirando como si estuvieran viendo a Santa Claus con un traje verde. No era una imagen muy usual de ver, Albus Dumbledore, uno de los mejores magos de toda la historia, sentado en su misma mesa y saboreando como puede saborear un niño un dulce que sus padres le prohíben, el pastel de carne que Harry había hecho.

-¿Quien ha hecho esto? – preguntó con ojos chispeantes

-Aquí el chef Potter – dijo Sirius divertido con todo eso dándole un golpecito amistoso en la espalda a Harry que estaba evaluando la situación.

-Con razón has sacado esa nota de pociones en los TIMOS – dijo complacido – aunque no lo creáis mis niños las pociones y la cocina son primas hermanas.

-Pues, Sirius debe ser la excepción que confirma la regla porque sacó extraordinario en sus TIMOS y su comida puede ser un veneno tan potente como la peor de las pociones – murmuró Harry haciendo reír a Albus y a sus comensales.

-¿Cómo estas Harry? – preguntó el director con una cara mucho más seria, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Harry.

-Bien – contestó escuetamente pero sin apartar la vista como hubiese hecho un año atrás.

-¿Y a vosotros como os van las vacaciones? – les preguntó a los otros tres que se sobresaltaron y contestaron un tímido..."bien"

-Perdone director – interrumpió Harry. Sirius y Remus clavaron su vista en el porque intuían que iba a decir – ha venido aquí solo a degustar nuestra comida y a preguntarnos como nos va la cosa o ha venido por algo en concreto, algo que sea importante como puede ser Voldemort.

Remus iba advertir a Harry por su tono cuando Albus sonrió.

-Ai Harry, porque tienes los ojos verdes porque si no pensaría que tenía a James delante – dijo causando que a Harry le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda – no voy a negarte que si he venido ha sido en parte para ver como estabais pero, sí, también he venido para hablaros de Voldemort y para....hacerte una proposición que creo que te gustará – acabó diciendo misteriosamente.

El directo se sirvió un poco más de pastel y le puso un poco más a Ron que estaba a su lado y ya se había terminado el plato, le sonrió al pelirrojo y se puso a trocear su porción.

Harry estaba incrédulo...¿le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿O es que el director le gustaba crear tensión?

-¿Y bien? – dijo finalmente, bastante nervioso.

-Ai esta juventud que impaciencia, ¿no crees Remus? – dijo con complicidad el director. El hombre lobo no supo que decir – bien, en vista de que estas impaciente Harry – retiró el plato de delante suyo – las noticias sobre Voldemort es que...no tenemos noticia. Por eso no os he mandado ninguna nota de la orden. Desde lo que ocurrió en junio Voldemort a desaparecido, no ha atacado ningún poblado más ni ha hecho ningún tipo de acto de presencia – explicó mirando simplemente a Harry como si las otras 5 personas no estuvieran ahí – creemos que es porque le desbaratasteis los planes, el pensaba matar a James y dejarte desvalido, sin padre y sin poder y justamente ha sido al revés, tu poder se ha visto reforzadísimo y eso él, ahora, no sabe como afrontarlo.

"Quizá sí, pensó Harry, pero sí que me he quedado sin padre"

-Lo que esta un poco más revuelto es el ministerio – siguió sacando a Harry de su ensoñación – Lucius Malfoy ha tenido muchos problemas para ocultar los hechos, las entradas de los mortífagos en el ministerio, la intrusión de estos en salas protegidas.... el apoyo, puertas del ministerio para dentro se le esta agotando, la gente empieza a sospechar de él, y él, ya tiene suficientes problemas con intentar que todo esto no salga en el periódico y mantener limpio su nombre a la sociedad.

-Resumiendo – intervino Harry – que estamos igual que hace un año, bueno no, perdón, mi padre esta muerto, pero un mortifago sigue dirigiendo el mundo mágico y el mayor asesino de la historia sigue desaparecido. Genial – acabó con amargura dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos brillantes fijos en los del anciano.

No pensaba amedrentarse ante él, nunca más. Estaba ya harto de todo, harto de que siempre las noticias fueran insuficientes, sin importancia "No sabemos donde esta", "No sabemos que planes tiene","No podemos hacer nada", "Debemos esperar"...Pues mientras Dumbledore esperaba sentado en la silla de su despacho a le iban quitando pedacitos de su corazón, el cual cada vez estaba más destrozado. Podía tener mucho poder, sí, lo sabía, lo notaba, pero ¿y qué? Si lograba matar a Voldemort, ¿al final que quedaría? Estaba convencido que el tampoco saldría bien parado, ya fuera física o psíquicamente. Pero claro eso al gran director no le importaba...a él le importaba que Voldemort muriera sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría depararle al salvador.

-No estamos igual que hace un año, tu potencial ha aumentado y Voldemort esta descolocado – insistió.

-Ah, claro, mientras yo tenga la solución en las manos, que más da cuantas personas hayan tenido que morir para lograrlo, ¿no director? – preguntó con tono irónico. Cada vez le gustaba menos ese hombre.

Sus ojos irradiaban furia, furia verde, el color esmeralda resaltaba con más intensidad que nunca. Aunque parecía que había superado bastante bien la muerte de su padre, eso no era más que una fachada, una coraza para que los otros no se preocuparan, una coraza que le permitía vivir el día a día pero en el fondo seguía echando en falta sobremanera a su padre.

Notó como la mano de Yael apresaba la suya con la intención de tranquilizarlo un poco. Sirius había puesto una mano en su hombro con la misma intención.

-¿Y cual era la propuesta? – dijo para cambiar de tema, porque sabía que como siguiera calentándose acabaría por mandar a la mierda al director y no lo veía conveniente.

-Un duelo – dijo simplemente, como si todo lo dicho anteriormente Harry le hubiese entrado por una oreja y le hubiese salido por otra.

-¿Perdón?

-Un duelo – repitió – tengo entendido que puedes perfectamente con Sirius y Remus por eso vengo a proponerte un duelo, contra mi y contra algunos profesores de la escuela. Quiero ver hasta que punto llega tu potencial.

-Lo dices en broma ¿no? – saltó Sirius – lo matareis entre todos.

-No lo creo – afirmó escuetamente - ¿tu que dices Harry? Puede ser una buena oportunidad para probarte realmente.

-Ni se te ocurra aceptar Harry – le advirtió Sirius llamando la atención de su ahijado.

-Sirius, creo que deberías dejar de ver a Harry como un cachorro.

-Acepto – interrumpió Harry - ¿cuándo?

-¿Qué te parece un par de días antes de empezar el colegio? Ya habilitaré una sala lo suficientemente grande.

Poco después y sin hablar mucho más Albus se fue alegando que tenía que hacer algunas llamadas importantes.

Ninguno de los que estaba en la casa se había movido de la cocina, todos intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrida.

-Harry, tío estas loco – dijo Ron finalmente rompiendo así el silencio.

Harry rió suavemente.

-¿Tu crees? Yo lo veo como una buena oportunidad para humillar a cierta gente y si mis cálculos no fallan, Dumbledore llamara a sus profesores de confianza y entre ellos estará Snape – en los labios de Harry se dibujó una sonrisa perversa – ya verás el placer que me dará verlo por el suelo después de un buen hechizo – dijo y ni Ron y Sirius pudieron evitar sonreír, pero Remus estaba muy serio, lo mismo que Yael y Hermione.

-Pueden hacerte mucho daño – intervino Remus.

-Aun me quedan más de 15 días para acabar de mejorar. Y no te preocupes, te prometo que saldré vivo – dijo Harry con confianza, mucha confianza.

´´´´´

-Bueno Harry, ya es hora de que te levantes.

Sirius acabada de entrar en la habitación que compartían Harry y Yael, llevaba más de media hora llamando a su ahijado para que se despertara y se pusiera a entrenar, pero durante esa media hora Harry había pasado literalmente de su padrino y seguía durmiendo con la cara enterrada en el pelo de su chica.

Pero si por algo se caracteriza Sirius era por la poca paciencia que tenía y ya harto había entrado en la habitación, con un hechizo había abierto las persianas para que el sol le deslumbrase, eso sin importarle en que podía encontrar a la pareja en una situación comprometida y que Yael no tenía ninguna culpa de que su novio fuera un perezoso.

Pero ni con esas logró despertarlos, Harry al notar el sol, había arrastrado las sabanas que estaban un poco caídas y había tapado sus cabezas. Si no fuera porque el adulto estaba enfadado hubiese sonreído.

-¿Pero me estas vacilando enano? – dijo acercándose a la cama.

-Sirius tengo sueño – murmuró ahogadamente Harry debajo de las sabanas.

-Y yo que culpa tengo que tu malgastes tus horas de sueño dando rienda suelta a tus hormonas adolescentes.

-Esta noche no podía dormir y me he puesto a estudiar el poder de invisibilidad, por eso ahora tengo sueño, dame media hora más, por favor – rogó Harry asomando los ojos.

-Llevas ya media hora de más.

-Cariño hazle caso, levántate y cierra la persiana que tengo sueño – susurró Yael.

Harry se despertó de golpe asombrado, enfadado por la falta de apoyo de su chica y Sirius se moría de la risa.

-Muy bien cariño, gracias por tu apoyo, yo también te quiero – dijo picado levantándose destapando adrede a su chica.

-Yo también te quiero amor – dijo la morena volviendo a coger las sabanas, se abrazó a la almohada y se acurrucó dispuesta a dormir un rato más.

-¿Pero tu te crees? – le preguntó a Sirius, pero este solo rió, le dio un golpecito en la cabeza instándolo a que se vistiera y le hizo la señal de que lo quería ya en la cocina.

-Ten novia para esto – murmuró antes de salir de la habitación echando una última mirada a la ya dormida Yael.

Harry llegó a la cocina mientras se acababa de poner bien la camiseta, estaba todo despeinado, más de lo normal, se entiende, y con una cara de sueño de impresión.

-Harry no hace falta que lo hagáis cada día, conserva algo de tu energía para otras cosas – saludó Remus de forma pícara al verle la cara.

-Oh no empieces tu también que me estáis dando la mañana – dijo disgustado mientras se sentaba en la mesa y enterraba la cabeza entre sus brazos – necesito café en vena – se le escuchó decir.

Remus le sirvió una buena taza de café con poco azúcar.

-¿Y como es eso de que no podías dormir?

-Estuve pensando en lo del duelo y no podía conciliar el sueño y para no despertar a Yael, aunque ya te digo yo que la próxima vez se va a enterar – dijo vengativo – pues me fui a entrenar. Que por cierto creo que empiezo a dominar el hechizo, pude hacerme desaparecer mi mano, aunque para volverla hacer desaparecer tuve mis problemas – contó ya un poco más despierto, mientras que los dos merodeadores reían.

-¿Qué, vamos ya? – presionó Sirius. Harry solo había dado un bocado al croassant.

-¿Me estáis diciendo en serio que tengo que entrenar?

-Ajá – contestaron los dos merodeadores divertidos.

-¿Vosotros me queréis o simplemente estáis conmigo para hacerme la vida imposible?

-Las dos tienen algo de verdad – dijo Sirius con un tono de estar pensando – venga no te quejes más y vamos ya.

´´´´

Lentamente y para desgracia de Harry los días iban pasando y parecía que lo hacia de una forma mucho más rápida de lo normal. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con sus amigos en casa, le hacía sentir lleno, completo, como si un deseo de su niñez se hubiese cumplido. Además el hecho de poder estar con Yael 24 horas al día y de poder convivir con ella, había sido algo especial y cada vez se convencía más que amaba a esa chica.

Pero como siempre, todo lo bueno se acaba y la última noche en que estarían allí hicieron una cena especial. Al día siguiente irían al callejón diagonal a comprar los útiles escolares, acudirían a la inauguración de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos y luego cada uno se iría a su casa.

La cena fue amena, hablaron, bromearon y rieron como locos, como si el mundo fuese un lugar de paz, sin pensar en que podría pasar unos meses después, sin preocuparse de lo que estaría tramando Voldemort, nada de eso les importaba en ese momento, solo gozaban de estar juntos, y Harry lo disfrutaba más que nadie, porque ya había aprendido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo eso podría desaparecer.

Pero esa felicidad iba desapareciendo a medida que la tarde dejaba paso a la noche y la noche paso a la madrugada.

Ya bien entrada la madrugada decidieron que ya era hora de irse a dormir, bueno por decirlo de alguna manera, y cada uno desapreció por la puerta de su habitación.

-No puedo creer que esta ya sea la última noche – dijo Yael como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de Harry que justamente estaba pensando en eso.

-Ha pasado rápido, ¿no? – dijo Harry acercándose a su chica – ¿te has dado cuenta que llevamos casi 7 meses juntos? Anda que no has tenido que aguantarme, no soy lo que se dice precisamente un chico tranquilo.

-Pero tienes otra cualidades – respondió melosa besándolo suavemente, solo rozando sus labios en una especie de dulce tortura.

-Gracias – susurró – la verdad es que no se que hubiese hecho sin ti estos meses.

Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos, que decían mucho más que cualquier palabra que pudieran pronunciar. Los dos se querían, no hacía falta jurarlo.

-No nos pongamos dramáticos ahora – dijo Yael en un tono más alegre – solo nos quedan unas cinco horas de estar juntos y no me apetece ponerme a llorar...

-¿A no? – dijo Harry pícaramente apresando a su chica entre sus brazos – ¿entonces que le apetece a mi señora?

-¿Te lo digo o te hago una demostración? – pero Harry no tuvo tiempo a decir nada más porque los labios de su chica apresaron los suyos en un beso apasionado.

Antes de caer en la cama Harry solo tuvo tiempo de hacer un movimiento con la mano para echar un hechizo silenciador a la habitación.

´´´´´´

Aish! Se acabó! Jejej, ya era hora. No tengo mucho más que decir, simplemente recomendar un par de fic. Uno es la boda de mi mejor amigo, de Crisy Weasley, es muy bueno de verdad, y la 2ª guerra: hay que salvar a los que queremos de evixblack.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis esto y un beso muy especial a Eva y Crisy mis redactoras en jefe. Os quiero nenas!


	3. I can't get you off my mind

Hola! MI intencion era subir el capiutlo el fin de semana, pero mis redactoras en jefe me han puesto presion y aqui esta el tercer capitulo. A ver que os parece, hay momentos de todo, en el cuatro sera el tan esperado duelo.

ME alegro muchísimo que la continuación haya tenido tanta aceptación y de momento os está gustando, espero que eso no decaiga, yo pongo todo mi empeño para lograr super cada día el capitul oanteriro, aunque hay veces que el capitulo no da más de sí. En fin, que gracias, miles de gracias a todos lo que me habeis dejado una critica. Un beso a :

**Ginger:** Hola! Con ganas de ver a Harry peleando con Snape? Pues aun te falta un capitulo, en el próximo llegara. Se te hizo corto? Uff, con lo que me cuesta a mi acabarlos...Pues los títulos de los capítulos son en ingles porque siempre pongo una frase o un titulo de una canción de mi grupo de música preferido, Bon Jovi, y es por eso. Y el titulo del fic...también es ingles pero es que esa frase es de mi canción preferida y además me pega muchísimo. Intentare traducir los títulos que ponga, lo prometo, Este capitulo se titulo No puedo sacarte de mi mente, y cuando lo leas ya veras el porque. Ah! Además estoy estudiando ingles y debo practicar, jejeej. Nos vemos!

**Lady Kenobi:** Hola! Pare el duelo tendrás que esperar, no sale hasta el siguiente capitulo. Jejej, si Harry debe almacenar energías. Gracias! Cuídate

**Kala:** Hola! Ya me agregaste? Si no pásame tu dirección completa y ya te agregare yo. Gracias, me alegro que te guste, nos vemos

**Gala Snape:** Hola!!! Como has estado? Volví! No pude estar mucho tiempo sin todos vosotros, espero que esta continuación os guste lo mismo que la anterior. Se nota que Dumbledore no me cae muy bien? Jejej, se lo merece, Harry ya no lo traga mucho. Bueno que me alegro mucho que sigas aquí, leyendo esto. Un beso!

**Niniel204:** Hola! Jejeje, Harry tiene mucha confianza en sus poderes, ya veremos si esta tan bien para enfrentarse a todos, pero siento decirte que no lo veras hasta el próximo capitulo.

**Seishiro:** Hola! Jejeje, ei la tía Marge, ya no me acordaba de ella....jejeje, pero no ahora Harry tiene mas problemas como para importarle sus familiares muggles. Nos vemos!

**Alex black bird:** Gracias por agregarme en tus favoritos, Cuídate!

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Como ves no he tardado nada, tengo a un par de personas que me obligan a escribir....jejeje. Soy difícil de adivinar? Jejej, bueno ya lo veras, en el próximo capitulo sale el duelo, a ver si te sorprendo. Gracias! Cuídate!

**Zeisse:** Wenas! Pues el duelo el próximo capitulo, ya veremos que hace Harry. ¿Tu que crees? Jejej. Gracias por el review cuídate!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Trnauila, encantada de que em parlis en català. Me'n recordo del teu review, em va fer molta gracia perque vas endevinar que era catalana pels meus errors a l'hora d'escriure castellà, jejej. Se que vaig ser molt cruel matant en James pero havia de fer-ho. Jo tambè vaig plorar moltíssim escrint les reaccions, pero bé aquí estem amb la continació. Me n'alegro que t'agradi la continuació, a vere que pasa. En veim molt aviat.Cuidat.

**Amy Etchard:** Hola! Jejej, que ganas tenéis todos para que Harry venza a Snape...jejeje ya veremos que pasa, eso será en el próximo capitulo. Y si se enfrentara contra Dumbledore....ya lo veras! Jejej tendrás que seguir leyendo. Nos vemos! Gracias! Cuídate!

**Moonlight:** Hola! Como estas? Espero que muy bien! Sí, me decidí a hacer la continuación, tenia muchas peticiones para ello...me alegro que estos dos caps te gustaran y espero que los que vengan sigan haciéndolo. Gracias a ti por seguir aquí. Cuídate! Un beso.

**Hp16:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Un beso!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Sí, se que no tenia mucha acción pero tampoco podía poner mucho más, en el próximo es el duelo, ahí habrá mas. Nos vemos! Cuídate

****

**Jack Dawson**: Hola! Jeje, no tagrada en Dumbledore...jejej a mi tampoc. No es un Sirius/Remus, es un Sirius/James, jejejeje, epro sino tagrada no pasa res. Que vagi be! Cuidat

****

**Maru Potter** : Hola ! jejeje, Seria genial tener unos padres como esos dos, seria mas que nada divertido. El duelo lo veras en el siguiente capitulo...demasiado fuerte para Harry?? No sé, ya lo veras! Jejej, Ron y Hermione tendrán que ser más silenciosos, jeje. Un beso! Cuídate!

**Raipotter:** Hola! Jejeje, continué! Jjeje, me alegro que sigas aquí. EL duelo se vera en el siguiente capitulo, ya veremos que hace Harry contra Dumbledore. Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Loony Moony:** Hola! Jejeje, el duelo lo versa en el siguiente capitulo, a ver que te parece. Pues como consigo escribir...pues con presión, tengo a mis dos redactoras en jefe que me ponen plazos para acabar el capitulo, y siempre he de cumplirlos sino...jejeje. Pues nada mujer, ya hablamos por msn. Cuidate! Nos vemos!

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola! Jeejej, Sirius es un poco desastre en todas esas cosas, jejeje, Harry es un pokillo mejor. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Cuídate! Un beso

**Liuny:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Bye!

**Lucumbus:** Hola! Jejej, que sádico nen! Jejeje, tu ves a Harry capaz de matar a Snape....mmm...no, déjalo no contestes! Jejeje Pues el duelo no es en este cap aun, será en el otro, ya me dirás. Te perdono lo del primer capitulo, porque eres tu eh! Jejeje Venga xiket, a ver que te parece este cap...no se porque pero creo que no te gustara....aish que publico mas difícil eres. Jejeje Un beso! Ya parlem!

**Grim Black:** Hola! Me alegro que te guste tanto volví como este. Mi mail es Shorby85 ....hotmail. com. James siempre estará en la mente de los tres marauders, en este cap sale un poco de el. Cuidate! Nos vemos!

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg:** Yo estoy bien, gracias! Jejje, lo deje en lo más interesante? Jejej bueno a ver que te parece este cap, en el próximo es el duelo, espero que te guste. Cuidate!

**Lizzyblack:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero que siga gustando! Cuídate

**Squall Leonhart:** Sí! Feliz! Solo soy un poco cruel….jejejeje. Muchísimas gracias, ya hablaremos, espero que te guste este capitulo. Bye!

**Nelly Esp:** Hola! Ya veras que pasa en el duelo, pero no será hasta en próximo capitulo. Nos vemos pronto!

**Paula Yemeroli:** Hola! Jeje, es que no pude estar mucho tiempo sin escribir! Jeje. Me alegro que te este gustando de momento, espero que siga así. Muchas gracias! Yo también espero que mis musos no me abandonen, los necesito. Un beso! Cuídate!

**Ellie Barne:** Hola! Muchas gracias ! leíste todo en un día ? wow! Jeje, nos vemos pronto!

**Tanit:** Hola! Jejej, me alegro que te gustara, me esta costando mucho de escribir. Pues nada, espero que siga gustando. Te cuidas, nos vemos!

**Mall0s:** Hola! Jejej, anda que no, leer los 49 capítulos de volví en dos días, que ganas! Jejeje, me alegro que el esfuerzo valiera la pena. Nos vemos! Cuídate! Y duermeeee.

Y aquí esta al tercer capitulo, a leer!

Capitulo 3: **I can't get you off my mind**

-¿Estáis seguros que lo tenéis todo?

-Remus te han dicho cien mil veces que sí – replicó un poco harto ya Sirius – ¿te crees que somos tan tontos?

-¿Padfoot, tienes las llaves de la moto? – devolvió la pregunta tranquilamente Remus.

-Como no voy a tenerlas – empezó a decir mientras miraba en los bolsillo interiores de su cazadora – tengo a Silver aquí guardadita y las llaves.... – pero no acabó la frase porque se calló, mostró una sonrisa encantadora y sin decir nada más se acercó al cestillo de las llaves.

Remus negó desesperado mientras Harry reía escandalosamente.

Se estaban preparados para salir dirección al Callejón Diagon. Irían primero allí a la inauguración de la tienda de artículos de los gemelos Weasley, aprovecharían para comprar los útiles y por la tarde Harry y Sirius acompañarían a Yael a su casa mientras que Ron y Hermione se irían con sus padres. De ahí que Sirius llevara la moto entre algodones en su cazadora, ahora irían en polvos flú.

-¿Siempre son así? – le preguntó Yael a Harry mientras éste seguía riendo, pero no pudo contestar porque en ese momento Sirius volvía donde estaba Remus y le daba unos leves toquecillos en la espalda como si nada hubiese pasado ocasionado una mirada asesina de parte de Remus cosa que hizo reír más a Harry.

Cuando por fin tuvieron todo listo, los baúles encogidos, cortesía de Harry, y todo bien guardado se dispusieron uno a uno a ir a la chimenea del caldero chorreante. Primero fue Remus y el último Sirius.

Cuando Harry aterrizó con más de un problema de equilibrio, se encontró apresado fuertemente por unos brazos y en seguida reconoció a la señora Weasley que estaba junto a su marido y a sus hijos, excepto los gemelos esperando a que ellos llegaran.

-¿Harry cariño cómo estas? – dijo con su inconfundible voz mientras le iba dando besos por toda la cara – ai no sabes lo preocupada que me has tenido – le achuchó aun más contra ella y Harry, sonrojado pero tremendamente agradecido respondió al abrazo, cosa que nunca había hecho y que pareció enternecer más a la señora Weasley porque su abrazo se reforzó y empezó a llorar.

-Mamá déjalo pobrecillo que lo vas a ahogar – se escuchó la voz de Charlie y Harry se giró sorprendido. Tenía muchas ganas de ver al resto de los pelirrojos. Logrando salir de abrazo de la señora Weasley se acercó a Charlie con su cara bonachona de siempre, a Bill, con el mismo pelo largo y el mismo pendiente, Percy, con su pose solemne y al señor Weasley que le estaban mirando con una sonrisa cariñosa. Después de saludar a estos con un abrazo y de decir por enésima vez que estaba bien, encontró al miembro de la familia que le faltaba por saludar; Ginny que estaba hablando animadamente con su novia. Con una sonrisa al ver como su chica movía la mano mientras hablaba dando énfasis a lo que decía, se acercó a ella por detrás y la apresó por la cintura.

-Seguro que tienes toda la razón del mundo cariño.

-Por supuesto, estaba diciendo que eres un pesado – contestó con una mirada juguetona. Ginny sonrió.

-No le hagas caso, Ginny, esta traumatizada porque tiene que separarse de mi – contestó divertido soltando a su novia y acercándose a la pelirroja para saludarla con un par de besos.

-Me alegro que estés mejor – dijo Ginny mientras que Harry se limitaba a sonreír.

-Un placer volver a verte Ginny – se escuchó decir una voz en un fingido tono caballeresco. Sirius había aparecido por detrás de los tres y ahora con una ligera reverencia saludaba a la menor de los Weasley.

-Este tono principesco no te pega nada Sirius – se burló Harry cogiendo de la mano a Yael con intención de ir a saludar a los padres de Hermione que acaban de entrar. Ya que ellos eran muggles no veían la entrada si no era con la compañía de una bruja o un mago por lo que su hija había tenido que irlos a buscar fuera.

Una vez hecha ya todas las salutaciones, las presentaciones pertinentes (la señora Weasley lloró de nuevo cuando Harry le presentó a Yael como su chica) salieron rumbo al numero 77.

El callejón Diagon estaba bastante lleno de gente, muchos niños pequeños comprando con sus padres, bastantes compañeros de Hogwarts de cursos inferiores, algún que otro amigo de Yael de Ravenclaw y parejas jóvenes que iban comprando cosas para sus casas.

Pero sin duda la parte donde había más gente era delante de la tienda de los gemelos. Un gran cartel luminoso brillaba por encima del de las tiendas de al lado. Un escaparate con multitud de cosas raras estaba a la vista de los curiosos que se agolpaban delante de éstos deseosos de entrar y descubrir que era eso de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley.

Los Weasley y los acompañantes se hicieron paso entre la muchedumbre y lograron entrar dentro una vez los gemelos les abrieron la puerta. Tenían su sonrisa picara más pronunciada que nunca, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Se notaba que estaban orgullosos de lograr el que había sido el sueño de sus vidas.

Harry estaba detrás de toda la familia que estaban saludando enérgicamente a los gemelos, sobre todo, Charlie, Bill, Ron y Ginny, mirando las paredes donde colgaban objetos extraños.

-Como hubiésemos disfrutado James y yo si hubiésemos conocido una tienda como esta cuando éramos jóvenes – dijo Sirius con tono melancólico detrás de Harry. Éste solo pudo sonreír tristemente y obligarse a si mismo a olvidar las palabras de su padrino.

Pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello ya que los flamantes dueños del nuevo local aparecieron y apresaron a Harry, cada uno por un brazo hasta llevarlo justo delante del mostrador, donde arriba, en la pared, había una gran sabana que cubría algo.

-¿Cómo anda nuestro socio mayoritario? – le preguntó Fred impidiendo que Harry se soltara del amarre, ya que se olía lo que pretendían hacer esos dos locos y esta seguro que se moriría de vergüenza.

-Pues bien, bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo mientras echaba una mirada de ayuda a su padrino que sonreía divertido sin ninguna intención de sacar a su ahijado de ese mal rato.

-Señores – empezó a decir George agilizando el tramite al notar que les costaría bastante retener a Harry – antes de inaugurar definitivamente este local, queríamos dar las gracias a una persona en particular.

-Bueno a ti mamá también – añadió Fred. La señora Weasley al final había medio aceptado ese empleo para sus hijos, al fin y al cabo que fueran felices era lo más importante.

-Pero no, esa persona no es ni pelirroja ni tiene pechos – continuó George. Harry se sonrojó y los demás rieron.

-Queremos darle las gracias a nuestro gran amigo Harry – tomó la palabra Fred mientras daba un toquecillo amistoso en la espalda del moreno y sin pecho – nuestro tan querido y admirado compañero nos dio, digamos el empuje necesario para que pudiésemos emprender ese camino tan difícil que es el del mundo empresarial.

-Total, que sin este tío de aquí nosotros estaríamos en el ministerio sirviendo cafés a los jefazos – resumió George.

-Exacto y por eso queríamos que ese gesto estuviera bien presente en el local y por eso.... – Fred se giró y con un gesto ampuloso mostró la sabana que tras un sencillo estirón apareció una placa donde se podía leer:

_" A Harry Potter, hijo de bromistas y proveedor de éstos. Para que su generosidad sea eternamente recordada_"

Un aplauso siguió al descubrimiento de la placa, incluso Sirius y Remus silbaron dando un toque más festivo al acto. Harry, totalmente rojo, fue abrazado por los dos gemelos que estaban radiantes de felicidad y finalmente pudo salir de allí, aunque a medida que pasaba por delante de todos los hermanos Weasley estos le daban simpáticos gestos de burla. Con alguna que otra dificulta llegó al fondo donde estaban sus padres. Se puso entre los dos, separándolos un poco, se cruzó de brazos y murmuró:

-A estos dos los mató.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo – empezó a decir Sirius con una sonrisa peligrosa – ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de enrollarte con tu novia pared con pared con nuestras habitaciones y eres incapaz de ponerte delante de un montón de gente? –pero Harry ni se dignó a contestar, le hecho una mirada verde asesina a su padrino y salió de allí en busca de la comprensión y cariño de su novia. Cuando iba andando aun escuchaba las carcajadas parecidas a un ladrido de su padrino.

´´´´´´

Fue un día muy divertido. Cuando los gemelos abrieron oficialmente la tienda, ésta se llenó en seguida de curiosos y traviesos niños que no paraban de preguntar a sus padres si podían comprarles eso o aquello. Cuando el resto de los Weasley, los Granger, Harry y sus padres salieron de allí los gemelos iban atareados pero muy, muy felices.

Compraron todos los útiles que necesitabas, libros, plumas, tinta, pergamino, ingredientes para pociones y algún que otro capricho. Harry iba paseando de la mano con Yael, contento de volver a pisar los adoquines viejos de la calle. Hacía un par de años que no iba por allí y la verdad es que lo echaba en falta. Las tiendas destartaladas, los curiosos objetos de los anticuarios, el ulular de las lechuzas de la tienda de animales, el ajetreo de todo el mundo...le encantaba, le hacía sentir un chico normal...bueno todo lo normal que se puede ser estando en un callejón repleto de objetos de magia.

Iba riendo, charlando con todos: le preguntó a Charlie sobre el colacuerno, le agradeció el colmillo que lo regaló (que aun llevaba puesto) y comentaron sobre su trabajo en Rumania. Se interesó por la novia de Bill, por el trabajo de Percy en el ministerio, habló con el señor Weasley sobre objetos muggles....charló con todos, menos con Sirius. No estaba enfadado ni nada por le estilo, simplemente le encanta que su padrino fuera tras suyo intentando picarlo para que le hablara, intentando hacerle reír, llamando su atención...no lo perdonó hasta que éste le invitó a un gran helado de chocolate, lo que le valió un gran abrazo, que el animago correspondió encantado de la vida.

Pero claro todo lo bueno se acababa y después de comer llegaron el momento de las despedidas. Aun tenían que llevar a Yael de vuelta a su casa y tenían un buen trozo por lo que a las 4 de la tarde empezaron a desfilar. Harry se despidió de todos, agradeciendo el cariño que le daban y una vez todos despedidos y ante la mirada atónita del señor Weasley, Sirius, Yael y Harry emprendieron el vuelo en Silver (Remus volvía al valle de Godric en polvos flú. Nunca le había gustada sobrevolar a todo gas en ese maquina loca)

El viaje fue tranquilo, aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo Harry empezaba a ponerse triste. No le apetecía volver a separarse de la chica durante quince días más. Vale sí, solo eran 15 días pero es que se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que sabía que le costaría desacostumbrarse. Por eso, kilómetro tras kilómetro Harry se aferraba más a la cintura de Yael, como aprovechando el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Sirius, que de vez en cuando miraba a través del espejo a los dos, redujo la velocidad cuando les quedaba poco rato de vuelo, entendiendo a la perfección el pensamiento de su ahijado y así les otorgó algunos minutos más.

Cuando llegaron delante de la casa de los Morrison se encontraron con que la familia al completo estaba fuera, en el pequeño patio que tenían, mientras los tres hermanos jugaban por el suelo.

Mientras que la chica saludaba a sus padres y a los niños, Sirius y Harry se quedaron esperando apoyados en la moto, este último con un gran dilema moral ¿Cómo debía despedirse de Yael? ¿Con un simple y casto beso en la mejilla y un: "nos vemos pronto" o realmente como lo deseaba a pesar de que los padres de ella, sus suegros, estuvieran mirando?

Pensando en eso se dio cuenta de que Yael estaba despidiéndose de Sirius dándole las gracias por todo y después de separarse, la chica se pudo delante de él y sin darle mucho tiempo a pensar se le echó encima apresándolo en un fuerte y estrecho abrazo.

-Te quiero – le susurró Harry al oído.

-Solo van a ser 15 días

-Mucho tiempo – dijo Harry separándose un poco y tomó rápidamente una decisión. Unió sus labios con los de su novia olvidándose por completo de quien estuviera delante de ellos.

-Cuídate mucho ¿vale? – dijo Yael en medio del beso

-Piensa en mi.

-Cada segundo –contestó la chica dando un último y cortó beso antes de separarse definitivamente de él y acercarse a sus padres que los miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Venga vayámonos ya – dijo Sirius pasándole el casco a Harry. Una ultima mirada a tras y un gesto de despedida con la mano y Padfoot puso en marcha la moto y desaparecieron por el final de la calle – cuándo estemos un poco más lejos te dejo conducir a ti, ya veras como te despejas un poco – le dijo Sirius a su ahijado que había apoyado su cabeza en su espalda en un gesto de abatimiento, tras decir esto Harry se animó un poco.

´´´´´

Esa misma noche, Sirius estaba tumbado en el sofá mientras leía un libro que tanto Hermione como Yael le había recomendado: _el Señor de los anillos_, una historia muggle donde había magos con varas, gente pequeña llamada hobbits, elfos de orejas picudas, enanos, humanos que luchaban con espadas....y todo para destruir un anillo, una cosa muy rara pero que tenía que reconocer que de momento le estaba enganchando.

Remus estaba sentado en la butaca con los pies en la mesa mientras escribía algo en un cuaderno con una taza de chocolote caliente en la mano.

Los dos estaban tan metidos con lo que hacían que apenas oyeron que Harry bajaba por las escaleras y no fue hasta que se plantó delante de Sirius y se echó encima suyo para colocarse a su lado, entre el cuerpo de su padrino y el respaldo del sofá que los dos le prestaron atención. Cuando Harry ya estuvo colocado y cómodo, para eso había tenido que mover bastante a Sirius que se lo miraba con ojos raros, le dio una dulce sonrisa y soltó un suspiro.

-Si alguna vez tengo un hijo quiero que sea como este – dijo el animago mirando a Harry a su lado.

-Si alguna vez tengo un hijo NO quiero que sea como este – dijo Harry señalando con su cabeza a su padrino, mientras que Remus reía y Sirius ponía cara de enfado que se le pasó enseguida cuando Harry se acurrucó más contra él.

-¿Y bueno a ti qué te pasa que estás tan mimoso?

-Echo en falta a Yael – murmuró lastimeramente.

-Pues lo siento chaval pero de esta manera si que no voy a complacerte – respondió Sirius apartándose de forma juguetona. Harry que en un principio no entendió el significado de lo dicho se quedó parado pero luego, al ver como Remus negaba con la cabeza y reía y su padrino volvía a su antigua posición sonriendo cayó en la cuenta y se sonrojó – de todas maneras pequeñajo no es bueno basar tus experiencias en una sola mujer – dijo con tono de hombre entendido de la vida sobre mujeres.

-¡Padfoot! – le recriminó Remus – no le digas eso al crío.

-No me digas que no Moony – se defendió Sirius. A todo esto Harry estaba escondiendo su cabeza bajo un cojín.

-Harry está enamorado cosa que tu nunca lo has estado.

-¿Qué no? He estado enamorado de todas las mujeres con las que he estado.

-¿A sí? A ver dime el nombre de cinco de ellas – le retó el licántropo – y no valen las de un año hacia aquí

-Ava – contestó de forma segura mientras se sentaba - mmm.. ¿Jenny?¿O era Jessy? Bueno seguro que estuvo con alguien que se llamaban así, son nombres muy comunes...pero ¿y tu qué? – contraatacó – tu también estuviste con un montón de chicas.

-Pero mi intención no era la de enamorarme – dijo Remus sabiéndose ganador.

-Yo mejor me voy a dormir, creo que no estoy preparado para escuchar esta conversación – dijo mientras subía las escaleras dejando que los dos adultos siguieran abajo discutiendo si ellos se habían enamorado o no.

´´´´´´´

_¡Padfoot vuelve a casa! Te echo tremendamente de menos y Harry parece que también porque desde que te has ido no ha soltado a su peluche perruno ni un solo momento. Supongo que echa en falta que le mimen tanto, no si al final va a tener razón Lily en eso de que consientes demasiado al niño._

_En fin, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Cómo anda la misión? ¿Te aburres mucho sin mi? Seguro que lo mismo que yo sin ti._

_De echo esta carta es una simple excusa para que me contestes y que sepa que estás bien, hace ya dos días que no me dices nada y me tienes preocupado. Creo que esto de ser padre no me esta sentando bien...._

_Bueno nada más, cuídate Padfoot, pórtate bien, contéstame. Besos de Harry y mios y bueno....ya sabes que Lily sigue enfadada contigo por lo del otro día pero sé que también esta muy preocupada por ti. _

_Nos vemos pronto! Te quiero, tu hermano._

_James Potter. "Prongs"_

James Potter....James Potter....

-¿Harry?

-Estoy aquí Sirius – contestó Harry con voz entrecortada.

Era sábado por la tarde. A fuera hacía una tarde otoñal. Después de más de un mes de sol y calor, esa lluvia que caía a cantaros era una bendición. No era muy tarde, no eran más de las siete pero Harry ya llevaba un par de horas en el sótano de la casa. Había estado aburrido en su habitación y como Sirius y Remus estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones durmiendo (los dos habían salido por la noche y prácticamente no habían dormido) se había atrevido a bajar a ese lugar repleto de recuerdos de sus padres. Había estado a punto de entrar a los pocos días de su regreso pero en ese momento no lo había podido soportar, aunque a decir verdad tampoco ahora lo llevaba demasiado bien.

Llevaba ya un buen rato llorando, con lágrimas silenciosas que se escapaban de sus ojos verdes, ahora bastante rojos a causa del llanto y del polvo. Había encontrado una caja repleta de cartas, la mayoría escritas por su padre, cartas dirigidas a Sirius y a Lily en su mayoría y el volver a ver la letra desordenada de su padre había hecho que su añoranza aflorara desde un buen comienzo, desde las primeras palabras escritas.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado Sirius acercándose a donde estaba Harry, sentando encima de un viejo baúl con todo de juguetes rotos - ¿qué haces aquí?

Cuando Sirius se había despertado había ido a buscar a Harry para ofrecerle un paseo con moto bajo la lluvia pero al no encontrarlo por toda la casa y antes de entrar en pánico recordó que había un solo lugar donde aun no había mirado, y efectivamente, ahí estaba su ahijado. Aunque la verdad es que no entendía como se había atrevido a entrar allí, el mismo intentaba mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ese foco de recuerdos, la mayoría grandes sucesos de otros tiempo pero ahora tremendamente dolorosos.

-Me aburría – dijo Harry débilmente pasando una mano por los ojos para secar las lágrimas mientras que Sirius le cogía la carta y empezaba a leerla.

-Me encantaban estas cartas – dijo Sirius con voz débil después de leerla– me hacían sentir como en casa cuando las recibía – plegó el pergamino y se la tendió a Harry que miraba al suelo – ¿por qué has bajado? – le preguntó mientras con una mano alzaba su barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Necesitaba encontrar algo suyo, necesitaba encontrar algo con su olor, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, lo necesitaba....lo necesito – acabó diciendo con un susurro mirando fijamente a Sirius con los ojos repletos de lágrimas que su esfuerzo le estaba costando retener.

-Todo esta demasiado reciente aun, cariño, no....

-No sabes lo difícil que me resulta no pensar en él, en sacármelo de la cabeza, no tienes ni idea....

-Más de la que crees – interrumpió - cada vez que te veo a ti, lo veo a él – le dijo forzándose a mantener la voz calmada – pequeño hemos de seguir adelante, mantenernos fuertes.

-No puedo Sirius – sollozó Harry - lo intentó, te juro que lo intento, pero me es imposible. Aunque me veaíss como siempre, no es verdad, todo es una fachada. No puedes ni imaginar las horas que me he pasado llorando por las noches, aunque a la mañana siguiente saliera con una sonrisa de la habitación.

-Calla por favor – rogó Sirius, mientras que con su pulgar secaba la mejilla de Harry – no sigas, que le prometí a Moony que no me verías llorar y como sigas no voy a ser capaz de cumplir la promesa.

Harry asintió. Era lo mejor, ver a Sirius llorar acabaría por romper todas sus defensas. Se levantó del baúl, dejó la carta encima de las otras con sumo cuidado, como si de un tesoro se tratara y lo volvió a dejar todo donde estaba. Luego de asegurarse que allí no les pasaría nada se giró hacia su padrino que lo había estado observando.

-Lo siento – se disculpó mientras lo abrazaba – no quería hacértelo pasar mal.

-Tranquilo...antes te buscaba para ofrecerte un paseo en moto bajo la lluvia. ¿Te apetece?

-Por supuesto. Además con la lluvia nadie se dará cuenta que el gran Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico es un débil sentimental.

-No hay más que decir, ¡el primero que llegue a las llaves conduce! – canturreó Sirius saliendo a la carrera del sótano.

´´´´´´

-Sigue sin gustarme nada la idea.

-Y dale, Remus me conmueve tu preocupación pero sé que no me va a pasar nada.

-Esa seguridad, esa arrogancia, no me gusta.

Era la noche del 29 de agosto y Harry estaba preparando las cosas para al día siguiente regresar a Hogwarts, junto a Sirius y Remus para enfrentarse al duelo propuesto por el director. Luego ya se quedarían allí a la espera de empezar un nuevo curso, el sexto de Harry, el segundo de los merodeadores como profesores.

Remus estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación y al pronunciar esa frase hizo que Harry dejara lo que tenía en manos y le mirara fijamente.

-No es arrogancia – dijo un poco dolido. Le había recordado demasiado a los insultos de Snape – no soy arrogante, Remus.

El hombre lobo se encogió de hombros mientras entornaba los ojos intentando saber que le pasaba por la mente al chico y entraba a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si para apoyarse en ella.

-No eres arrogante en depende que cosas, pero en eso me estas demostrando que sí. Vas a enfrentarte al mejor mago de la historia y a un montón de profesores que tiene un gran poder. Creo que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es tener respeto – se acercó a donde estaba Harry y le puso las manos en los hombros mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No puedo mostrar miedo – intentó justificarse - si no me mataran...y no me gusta que me llames arrogante – dijo esto último en un susurro.

-¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó ignorando el último cometario.

-Sí – dijo sin voz pero Remus leyó sus labios y sonrió.

-Ves como no era difícil admitirlo – dijo atrayéndolo hacia él para abrazarlo – no eres para nada arrogante, Harry, sé que te estas montando un muro de defensa a tu alrededor para que nadie te dañe pero nosotros te conocemos tanto que sabemos como penetrar en él y tocarte la fibra sensible.

Cuando deshicieron el abrazo Remus despeinó en un gesto paternal el cabello de Harry.

-Te dejo que acabes de guardar las cosas, yo voy a ver como anda Sirius que cuando he subido le estaba gritando a un tal Aragorn que le cortara la cabeza a no sé quien.

´´´´´

Nada más, en el próximo capitulo el duelo! Espero vuestro comentarios. Muchas gracias a todos!!!


	4. You know that boy don't want a fight

Hola! Aquí esta el tan esperado duelo, a ver que os parece. Estoy muy contenta, porque...hemos llegado al review 100 en tres capitulos! Es genial, tenia miedo que la continuación no os gustara, pero por el momento va bien, intentaré seguir el nivel e incluso aumentarlo.

Muchísimas gracias a:

**Tanit:** Hola! Jejeje, te gusta verlos dolidos? Yo es que los veo así, seria imposible que estuvieran bien, vamos así lo veo yo. Quieres leer el duelo? Pues venga no te entretengo más, disfruta, cuídate!

**Joysherm:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias! Supongo que Volví y Always on my mind son mis mejores fic pero porque me encanta escribirlos, me divierto muchísimo, y eso se refleja. No te preocupes, se que es eso de no tener tiempo, pero mientras sigas leyendo y de vez en cuando tengas 5 minutos me des un toque, me conformo. Cuídate!

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Hola! Que tal? El final del tres? Mmm, bueno era triste pero tanto como para llorar...Muchas gracias, aquí esta el duelo, a ver que te parece. Nos vemos!

**Black sophia:** Hola! Jejeje, otra para el club Amo a Sirius, que hombre, aunque remus no se queda atrás. La verdad que lo de Mall0s tiene merito. Sigo, un beso!

**Miranda Evans:** Aquí esta el duelo, espero que te guste. Un beso!

**Mar-Lupin:** Buenas! Muchas gracias, te leíste todo Volví en una semana? Ufff. Jejje, si, fui muy cruel matando a James pero es que la historia estaba pensada de esa manera. En este capitulo esta el luego, Snape humillado...mmm...ya veremos tendrás que leer para descubrirlo, cuídate!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Ara llegiras que passa en el duel, i si, en Harry es comparta un pel arrogant, pero per aixo esta en Remus, ya veuras com en Harry no s'ho treura del cap el que li va dir. M'encanta escriure en Sirius es molt divertit. Res més ja em diras que ta semblat! Cuidat ! petons

**Hermi567 :** hola ! jejeje, cuantos review nena, jejeje, como estas ? hace tiempo que no hablamos...ya nos encontraremos por el msn algún día. Te los contesto todos en uno vale? A ver...jejeje nadie sabia que seguía, ni siquiera gente que cada día me lo preguntaba, solo lo sabían mis dos redactoras, que son las que me alentaron (para no decir obligaron) a subirlo. La mayoría de gente se enteró por un review o porque se lo dije cuando ya estaba en la pagina. Una sorpresita. Jejeje. El duelo...este esperado duelo, jeje, ahora lo leerás ya me dirás que te parece. Me alegro que leas los fics de eva y crisy, son muy muy buenos. Nada más espero otro review eh! Jejeje cuídate! Y ya hablamos!

**Luna duSolei:** Hola! Como me va a molestar? Un honor! Supongo que este es el Harry que me gustaría que fuera, al de la historia real lo encuentro un poco soso, pero también es comprensible, aquí tiene a Sirius y a Remus y antes tenia a James que lo han espabilado. Nada más, cuídate y espero que te guste el capitulo!

**Kala:** Hola! Ya te agregué, a ver si coincidimos algun día. Nos vemos!

**Ginger:** Hola! Subo! A ver, te traduzco el titulo, ok? Jejej "Sabes que este chico no quiere luchar" kiza ahora no entiendes el porque pero ya lo veras. Me hacia gracias poner a Sirius lector del SDLA, jejeje mira es una gran imagen mental imaginar a Sirius leyendo a ver que hace Aragorn. Yo si he leído el hobbit, aunque lo hice después del SDLA y no me gustó mucho, no creo que Sirius lo lea, pero la trilogía me encantó a mi y a Sirius también por lo que ves. Pues nada chica, nos vemos, a ver que te parece el duelo. Un beso!

**Lizzyblack:** Hola! No te parece tierno cuando recuerdan a James? Lo que ocurrirá en el duelo tendrás que leerlo, no pienso delatarme. Un beso!

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Aquí esta el Nuevo cap! ejeje a ver si te gusta el duelo! No soy cruel! Bye!

**Grim Black:** jejej, Hola! Ei que los caps no son cortos! Jeje, bueno un poco si, jejej. Nos vemos!

**Galatea-pola:** Buenas! Leiste el fic de evix? Jejej es genial, me encanta esa historia y que voy a decir de la autora, jejeje, una de mis redactoras. Pero bueno...Me encantan Sirius y Remus, son tan divertidos a la hora de escribir, jejej me dan un juego increíble. Y lo del SDLA, jjjee, es que me encanta esa historia y que Sirius lo leyera era una cosa que me venia en gana. Y lo de Dumbledore...lo siento! Jejej es que no me cae bien ese hombre, pero Harry tampoco lo odia, simplemente esta dolido. Jejej, nada mas, que vaya bien! Cuídate!

**Seika**: Buenas! Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara volví, espero que esta te guste lo mismo. Nos vemos!

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola! Yo estoy muy bien, y tu? Siii, yo también lo extraño (pk tuve que matarlo?) jejeje aquí tienes el duelo, nos vemos!

**Moonlight:** Hola! No era tan triste esa escena, solo era...melancólica. Jejeje. Ya veremos que pasa en el duelo. Les daré las gracias a mis redactoras de tu parte. Cuídate!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Que tal los exámenes? Me alegro que te gustara. Cuídate!

**HermiArwenpotter:** Hola! Te ha gustado que Sirius lea el SDLA? Lo tenia pensado hace tiempo pero no me atrevía a meterlo, pero mira, al final me dio por ahí. Muchas gracias! Bye!

**Ana Black:** Buenas! Jejeej, os ha gustado lo de Sirius friki del SDLA, jejej, me encanta Faramir a mi también, aishhhh. Pues creo que a Sirius le gustaran las tres, jejej, conociéndolo, jejej, pero a mi particularmente me gusta Eowyn, me gusta que sea una mujer que kiere luchar. Ahora leerás el duelo, ya me dirás que tal. Lo de los corazón de Remus y Sirius...es algo que me estoy planteando, no lo se, ya veremos

**Zeisse:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Ai que agresivos estáis todos! Todos queráis incidentes! Jejej Ya veremos que pasa en el duelo, nos vemos!

**Strawberry:** Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto! Cuídate!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Gracies! Com va tot? Cuidat!

**Raipotter:** Gracias! Me gusto escribir esa escena del sótano, la tenia en la cabeza hacia tiempo. Ya veremos que pasa en el duelo. Cuídate!

**Lucumbus:** Hey! Ves como eres un publico difícil? Jejej. Eres belicoso belicoso, jejej, ai que ver. Espero tu review con impaciencia...jeje. Res mes, que vaya bien!

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Gracias! Me allegro que te gustara el capitulo, me cuesta horrores buscar un buen final para cada capitulo. Muchas gracias de nuevo, ya hablamos!

**Amy Etchard:** Buenas! Como estas? No, James no puede volver de nuevo, lo siento, yo tambien lo extraño mucho. Cuidate!

Liuny: Hola! No te gusta Yael? Jejej, vaya...a mi me gusta, es mi niña, pero es cuestión de opiniones. Bye!

**Laura P.E:** Hola! Aquí tienes un nuevo cap, no hace falta que lees volví de nuevo! Nos vemos!

**Sami:** Hola! Me alegro que te gustara! Ya veremos que pasa en el duelo. Jejeje, a ver si te gusta. Cuídate!

**Xan-Chan:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Te gusto volví? Nos vemos!

Esto es todo, espero que os guste!

Capitulo 4: **You know that boy don't want a fight**

-Sirius ¿puedo pasar?

-Ajá – contestó una voz un poco ausentemente, más por inercia que porque realmente había escuchado la pregunta.

Era ya bastante tarde, más de las 2 de la madrugada y Sirius estaba realmente metido en la historia que estaba leyendo. Prácticamente había devorado el libro, en menos de 15 días había leído la trilogía más famosa de la literatura fantástica muggle y ahora que llegaba al climax de la historia estaba sentando en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, leyendo vorazmente. Por eso no había prestado mucha atención a la petición que le había hecho su ahijado desde detrás de la puerta.

Harry entró en la habitación, con los pantalones cortos que usaba para dormir, el pelo totalmente revuelto y parecía nervioso. Se acercó a la cama de su padrino y se tumbó en ella observando la cara del animago que no le había mirado en todo el rato.

-Al final Frodo muere – le dijo.

¿Qué? – gritó Sirius echando una mirada asesina a su ahijado.

-Es broma, es broma – se defendió rápidamente alzando las manos – no tengo ni idea de cómo acaba la historia – dijo mientras reía.

¿Y entonces cómo sabes quien es Frodo? – preguntó un poco mosca.

-Yael me ha hablado muchas veces de esta historia y se quienes son los protagonistas pero no sé que les pasa al final.

-Vale – dijo no muy convencido Sirius – pero como al final sea verdad que ese pequeño hobbit muere te vas a enterar.

¿Sí? Vaya, a mi me gusta que el protagonista muera al final de la historia...le da un punto inesperado ¿no crees?

-Claro, claro lo que digas maese enano –contestó todo ido Sirius dando unos golpecillos distraídos a la pierna de Harry mientras seguía con su lectura.

-Sirius, necesito hablar contigo – admitió Harry.

-Dispara – contestó Sirius mientras fruncía el entrecejo al leer el lance del libro.

¡Pero me quieres mirar? – exclamó ofendido – vale, ya me harté – Harry saltó encima de su padrino, le arrebató el libro (no sin un forcejeo) y lo lanzó lejos, fuera del alcance de Sirius – y ahora escúchame - dijo sentado encima de Sirius y moviendo su dedo índice delante de la cara del animago – te estoy mintiendo, sé como acaba la historia y como no escuches a tu pobre, confundido y triste ahijado, como es tu deber de padrino, te voy a contar que le pasa a Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Gandalf y a todos los otros¿te ha quedado claro mi bravo montaraz Sirius?

-Debí leerme la letra pequeña del contrato de padrino antes de firmarlo – murmuró con una sonrisa Sirius, Harry también rió y salió de encima de él – bueno va, en vistas que la batalla se ha complicado, te escucho. ¿Qué te pasa¿Estas nervioso por lo de mañana?

¿Sirius, tu crees que soy arrogante? – preguntó Harry apartando la mirada de su padrino.

¿Sigues con eso? Ya me lo ha contado Remus. Harry parece mentira que no lo conozcas aun. Moony siempre ha sido el sensato del grupo, el que con una simple palabra es capaz de que te des cuenta de que has estado completamente equivocado – Sirius miró con ternura como Harry jugaba con el borde de la sabana nervioso, tocado – si te ha dicho eso, pequeño, ha sido para que si mañana pierdes no te hundas, porque sabemos que te estas esforzando mucho con el entrenamiento para no defraudar el sacrificio de James, porque tienes miedo a que nosotros te echemos eso en cara. Pero en serio, no cree ni él, ni nadie que seas un arrogante. Si tu lo eres, no hay calificativo en el diccionario para definirnos a nosotros.

-No me gusta que me conozcáis tanto – susurró avergonzado a lo que Sirius rió con esa carcajada suya tan característica.

-Eres un libro abierto para mi – dijo en pose chulesca – y hablando de libros...

-Sí... – dijo con voz cansada y con un simple y grácil movimiento de la mano Harry atrajo el libro que estaba en el suelo y se lo tendió a su padrino – venga, buenas noches – dijo y se acurrucó en un lado de la cama, se cubrió con las sabanas y dio la espalda al animago – y por cierto, Aragorn se queda con Arwen.

´´´´´´

Era un día soleado y caluroso. En el cielo no había ninguna nube que pudiese paliar un poco la fuerza del astro rey. Pero ni ese maravilloso día podía alegrar un poco a una de las tres personas que estaban andando por los terrenos de la más famosa y prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería de toda Europa.

Harry caminaba cabizbajo, nervioso, ansioso, preocupado... no quería volver allí. Ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos. Parecía mentira como antes deseara con todas sus fuerza a que llegara el día donde volviera a ese viejo castillo con sus clases, sus viejos pasillos, sus lugares escondidos. Ahora todo aquello le hacía recordar que allí había vivido el día más feliz de su vida...y el más triste también.

Ahora cada una de las piedras que construían ese maravilloso lugar se le caía encima, aumentando el peso que llevaba sobre su espalda o apretándole el nudo permanente en la boca del estomago.

Y por si fuera poco, al poco rato de entrar por la puertas de roble de la entrada tendría que enfrentarse en un estúpido duelo con los mejores magos de todo el colegio. ¡Genial, bienvenido a tu nuevo curso, Harry! Se dijo con amargura.

Sirius tenía toda la razón. Harry no tenía miedo, tenía pánico a perder, a darse cuenta de que el sacrificio que había hecho su padre fuera en vano, a decepcionarlo a él, a la persona que más había querido en su vida, y a los que ahora tantos esfuerzos estaban haciendo para que lograra recuperarse de esa tremenda pérdida.

A su lado Sirius y Remus no estaba en una mejor situación que el que los dos consideraban su hijo. Tampoco tenían muchas ganas de entrar en el castillo y muchas menos presenciar el duelo que el crío tendría. Una cosas es que solo peleara contra ellos dos, que aunque eran buenos magos no eran nada del otro mundo, a que se enfrentara a Dumbledore y algún otro. ¡Genial, bienvenidos a casa! Pensaron los dos.

Iban andando los tres, más metidos en sus pensamientos que en lo que hacían cuando un grito por parte de Sirius les sacó del ensueño. Harry dirigió enseguida la mirada asustada a su padrino y lo vio tirado en el suelo con un perrazo negro encima, Fang, el perro de Hagrid, que siempre había querido mucho a Sirius, seguramente porque sentía que ese humano era de alguna manera un poco perro.

¿Qué pasa muchacho? – dijo Sirius divertido, todavía en el suelo, mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

-A veces creo que se entiende mejor con los animales que con las personas – murmuró por lo bajo Remus mirando como su amigo era lamido por el enorme perro.

-Por eso me llevo genial contigo – le contestó Sirius picado poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Harry – corre Fang, ves con Hagrid – ordenó al perro haciéndole un gesto con el brazo y pareció que Fang lo entendió porque salió corriendo de allí dirección a la cabaña del guardabosques.

-No si lo que yo diga – dijo Remus ganándose una mirada, una mala mirada de Padfoot.

Sirius ni contestó, simplemente siguió andando delante de sus dos acompañantes hasta que entraron al castillo. El gran vestíbulo les dio la bienvenida.

El colegio estaba en un profundo silencio, no había nadie por allí y cada paso que daban resonaban como si una escudería a caballo andará tras sus pasos.

¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó en un susurró Sirius parado delante de la gran escalera de mármol

-Quizá deberíamos ir al despacho de Albus, seguro que esta allí – dijo Remus y como no obtuvo ninguna opinión de desacuerdo subieron en silencio y casi de puntillas.

Harry iba por los pasillos andando como un autómata, sin fijarme en nada más que en las baldosas del suelo. No quería mirar a ningún lado, no quería pensar en nada...pero inevitablemente no pudo dejar de recordar que hacía más de un año había hecho ese mismo camino acompañado por Remus, para que Dumbledore le diera la noticia de que su padre inexplicablemente había aparecido. Parecía que hacia una eternidad de aquello, pero por otro lado solo había sido hacia un año...¿como puede el tiempo parecer tan largo y tan corto a la vez?

¿Sabes la contraseña? – escuchó que decía Sirius. Remus negó – perfecto – se quejó con amargura el animago – ¿qué hacemos¿empezamos a decir tonterías, le enviamos a Hedwig, vamos a buscar a alguien...?

Pero no hizo falta nada de eso, porque justo cuando Sirius decía la última opción, Harry se había adelantado hasta la gárgola y poniendo su mano por encima, ésta se activó dejando paso libre a la escalera de piedra automática. Ambos merodeadores se quedaron mirando impactados a Harry.

¿Cómo...? – empezó a preguntar Remus.

-Privilegios de ser heredero de uno de los fundadores del colegio – dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa y subió a la escalera. Los otros dos no tardaron en subir.

¿Y tú cómo lo sabías? – preguntó Sirius impaciente.

-Padfoot, compañero – empezó a decir Harry en tono burlesco – los días que han entado en casa mis amigos no solo me he dedicado a cometer actos impuros con mi novia, también me dediqué a estudiar en los ratos libres.

¿Cuándo?

-Cuando vosotros también estabais cometiendo esos mismos pecados – dijo justo cuando la escalera se detenía delante de la puerta – y ahora por favor¿podéis pasar vosotros primero? – preguntó ya más seriamente, su sonrisa desapareció y el brillo que habían adquirido sus ojos durante esos instantes se fue.

Remus tomo la delantera y llamó fuertemente a la puerta. Un adelante con la inconfundible voz de Dumbledore les dio el permiso.

El despacho estaba igual que siempre, incluso Remus y Sirius creían no haberlo visto nunca de diferente manera. El director estaba sentado en su butaca escribiendo en un pergamino y cuando alzo la vista y los vio esbozó una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

¡Buenas días! No os esperaba tan pronto – saludó cordialmente levantándose y fue a estrechar sus manos. Harry lo hizo fuertemente y sin apartar sus ojos de los de su director ¿cómo habéis acabado de pasar las vacaciones?

-Bien, bien, nos hemos apañado bastante bien al final – respondió educadamente Remus. La verdad es que el hombre lobo sentía en esos momentos un poco aversión hacia Albus por proponerlo a Harry ese duelo inútil. Su instinto lobuno sobresalía cuando alguien de su manada estaba en peligro.

-Como no os esperaba hasta un poco después no he mandado a llamar a los profesores hasta después de la comida, por lo que ahora si queréis podéis instalaros o hacer lo que queráis hasta la hora del almuerzo en el gran comedor ¿os va bien?

-De acuerdo Albus luego nos vemos – se despidió rápidamente Sirius al notar el mal rollo que desprendían sus compañeros.

En silencio volvieron a bajar por las escaleras de piedras y cuando estuvieron abajo se miraron unos a los otros.

¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Sirius – vamos a nuestra habitación a dejar las cosas o...

-No – interrumpió Harry – no quiero ir allí, no aun como mínimo y menos antes del duelo... no estoy preparado para...bueno... – balbuceó mirando al suelo.

-Vale – dijo Sirius comprendiendo a su ahijado – ¿pues que os parece un baño relajante en el lago?

´´´´´´´

Era las cuatro de la tarde y todo estaba listo para que el duelo empezara. Los profesores habían llegado hacia un rato y ahora todos estaban preparados en una enorme sala que Dumbledore había habilitado para la ocasión.

Harry estaba junto a Remus y Sirius, que miraban fijamente al director que los miraba de vuelta, a ellos y a los recién venidos. En total 6 profesores se enfrentarían a Harry; Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwitch, Sirius y Remus.

-Antes de empezar es bueno que pongamos unos limites – dijo el director con voz segura – están prohibidas las maldiciones imperdonables, esto es un duelo para probar a Harry no para que ninguno de nosotros salga malherido – y miró a Harry, Sirius, y Snape, seguramente los que más ganas se tenían unos a los otros – esta sala esta hechizado para que si alguien queda o bien inconsciente o se rinde, sea transportado inmediatamente a la enfermería, donde Madam Pomfrey esta ya lista por si ocurre algo. El duelo acabará cuando solamente quede uno¿esta claro? – el resto de profesores asintieron.

Harry vio como McGonagalll no hacía cara de gustarle demasiado eso, en cambio Snape parecía bastante complacido.

-Muy bien, Harry utiliza todo tu poder, queremos ver hasta donde puedes llegar – dijo Dumbledore y con un gesto con su varita la sala cambió. En lugar de la sosa y simple sala, apareció una especie de bosque, con árboles, piedras, hoyos, donde la gente podía esconderse y multitud de obstáculos más.

Harry se encontró solo, sin Sirius y Remus a su lado.

"Perfecto – pensó – empieza la diversión!"

Lo primero que hizo fue rebelar la barrera de poder innata que se había desarrollado en él, que tanto le servía para repeler hechizos como para poder notar las vibraciones de los otros contrincantes. Esa barrera era mucho más resistente que la que se podía conjurar con un "protego" Era una barrera de la propia energía de Harry, que aparecía cuando se encontraba en peligro. Como le sucedió el primer día de entrenamiento que hizo con Sirius y Remus en el Valle. En ese momento no había sido consciente de que la poseía, pero luego había descubierto que podía utilizarla a su antojo y cuando quisiera. Era un truco realmente útil.

Notó donde se encontraban las 6 personas a las cuales tenía que derrotar. Notó una realmente poderosa, mucho más que todas las otras 5 juntas. "Dumbleodre" se dijo. Se encontraba bastante lejos de allí "seguramente quiere ver como me las apaño"

Bastante cerca de él había dos energías que conocía perfectamente "Sirius y Remus" uno a cada lado. Se conocía ya demasiado bien su estrategia de duelo como para preocuparle demasiado, luego iría a por ellos. Pero primero...sí, ese era bueno.

Con un gesto de su mano por delante de su cara, su cuerpo dejó de ser visible. Le había costado horrores lograr hacer desaparecer completamente su cuerpo con ese hechizo de invisibilidad, y aun no lo dominaba del todo, no lograba mantener el hechizo por más de un par de minutos, pero por ahora le era suficiente.

Corriendo pero curiosamente sin ocasionar ningún ruido, se dirigió hacia la fuente de poder que le quedaba más cerca y que era a la que más ganas tenía de dar su merecido.

Cuando estuvo detrás de la figura que escrutaba con sus oscuros ojos la espesura del bosque que se encontraba delante de él, Harry pasó su mano otra vez por delante de su cara, pero esta vez en sentido contrario y su cuerpo apareció nuevamente.

Con satisfacción al ver que no se había percatado de su aparición carraspeó gozando de ver como Snape se giraba lentamente hacia él con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Y usted era uno de los mejores mortifagos de Voldmemort – dijo con una gran ironía.

Pero Snape no contestó sino que a bocajarro le echó un hechizo aturdidor, que podría haberle hecho mucho daño...si no fuera porque se encontró la barrera de Harry de por medio. Cuando el rayo naranja se encontró con el invisible, pero sólido impedimento, explotó como si miles de fuegos artificiales se habían encontrado en la misma trayectoria, cegando a Snape.

-Uno menos – susurró Harry y con un simple "Stuppefy" Snape cayó al suelo inconsciente. Su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos desapareció de su vista.

Una sonrisa macabra apareció en sus labios mientras se agachaba para esconderse detrás de una piedra para observar a su segunda victima. Pero esa sonrisa le desapareció rápido porque por su mente se le apareció Remus diciéndole "Esa seguridad, esa arrogancia no me gusta"

"¡Mierda! – se recriminó – Remus tiene razón, me estoy comportando como un estúpido arrogante"

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para sacarse esos pensamientos porque notó como alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

Por eliminación tenía que ser o McGonagall o el profesor de encantamientos, no tenía ni idea, pero tampoco pensaba perder mucho tiempo, quería acabar con eso lo antes posible y enfrentarse a Dumbledore, el único enemigo real de todo esa pantomima. Sin darle tiempo al profesor a reaccionar, con un vaivén de su manó derecha, Harry mandó una ráfaga de viento que mandó al profesor contra un tronco y perdió la conciencia. Solo tuvo un instante para descubrir que era Flitwitch antes de que el pequeño profesor desapareciera como había hecho un rato antes Snape.

Con paso rápido Harry salió de donde estaba escondido con la intención de ir a buscar a McGonagall pero no tuvo tiempo. De reojo vio como unas hojas de su lado izquierdo se movían. Decidió seguir jugando un poco más con ellos.

Se dirigió hacia allí y reconoció el poder de Sirius. Parecía mentira que aun creyesen que iba a caer en ese trampa. Con tranquilidad se apareció detrás del arbusto donde su padrino estaba escondido, éste al verlo sonrió como diciendo " te hemos pillado", pero no sabía que al que lo habían pillado era a él. Con agilidad Harry se agachó justo cuando un rayo rojo se diría a él por la espalada, pero como Harry ya no estaba en la trayectoria, este dio en Sirius, dejándolo inconsciente. Negando con la cabeza divertido se giró y vio a Remus con la varita levantada. El truco les había salido por la culata.

Con el menor poder que podía mandar, dirigió un "desmaius" a Remus que cayó suavemente al suelo.

Vale. Su último impedimento era McGonagall. La encontró no muy lejos de allí, seguramente había estado observando como dejaba fuera de combate a sus padres.

Los hechizos que más le habían costado dominar con la magia sin varita habían sido precisamente los de transformaciones. Realmente eran complicados, pero en los últimos diez días había encontrado uno muy muy interesante y que sabía que le resultaría muy útil. Nuevamente se hizo invisible y se situó detrás de un gran árbol. Allí se hizo visible de nuevo y cogió una piedra que había por allí.

En un segundo esa pequeña piedra había crecido de tamaño y ahora era tan grande como el metro setenta y cinco de Harry. Ahora llegaba lo complicado, darle forma.

Harry cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Sabía que tenía que mejorar eso. En una batalla de verdad no podía permitirse el lujo de cerrar los ojos y desconectar del mundo exterior. Una tarea más para el curso.

Parecía mentira lo que le servia en esos momentos la teoría que su padre y Sirius le habían dado para convertirse en animago. En realidad todas las transformaciones se basaban en las mismas premisas básicas, sobretodo en las transformaciones humanas...o como en ese caso para dar aspecto humano a seres inanimados.

Abrió los ojos de repente y proyectó sus manos encima de la piedra y enseguida apareció un Harry delante de él.

Mmm, bueno quizá tenía el pelo un poco más largo y los ojos un poco más azules que los suyos, pero daría el pego.

Ahora solo tenía que esconderse, hacer un ruido y esperar a que McGonagall apareciera por ahí.

El plan salió perfecto. Después de que removiera un poco los arbustos de esa zona, McGonagall se dejó entrever por detrás de una roca y al ver su figura, había lanzado un conjuro contra ella. Pero lo que no se imaginaba era que el verdadero Harry estaba detrás suyo y que antes de que su hechizo chocara contra la piedra, la profesora ya estaba en los brazos de Harry después de un "desmaius" preciso y certero.

-Me tienes realmente impresionado Harry – escuchó la voz de Dumbledore que provenía del claro del bosque.

Lentamente caminó hacia allí. La figura del director estaba justamente en el centro, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Parece que los poderes de Gryffindor son verdaderamente increíbles y eso que aun no los dominas con precisión, la piedra de antes era un poco más baja que tu y se notaba que era inanimada.

Harry se situó enfrente de él, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, para saber con exactitud que pretendía Dumbledore.

-Tengo tiempo – dijo Harry peligrosamente

-Sí, pero quizá no tanto del que pensamos o del que nos gustaría poseer. Estas dispuesto a perder tiempo de esta en compañía de tus amigos, te ves capaz de sacrificar horas de sueño para entrenar hora tras hora, noche tras noche...

-El peor sacrificio lo hizo mi padre, yo ahora solo tengo que demostrar que ese sacrificio no fue inútil, ahora solo tengo que vengarle y estoy dispuesto a todo para devolverle el favor que me hizo, para destruir a todos aquellos que me han quitado a mi familia, a los que me han robado la poco felicidad que he conocido en mi vida.

¿Hablas solo de Voldemort?

-No – aseguró Harry – hay más gente que aunque de una forma inconsciente, también me ha hecho mucho daño.

-La venganza no es buena, Harry.

-La soledad tampoco.

En el rostro de Harry había dureza, enfado, venganza pero también se podía encontrar miedo, dolor, debilidad...sentimientos muy diferentes, antagonistas entre sí, que no hacía más que demostrar que el niño que vivió, no era más que eso, un niño, el cual le había tocado llevar el destino de todos, que intentaba llevarlo bien, con la cabeza alta pero que en el fondo estaba aterrado de no poder cumplir lo que desde su nacimiento había sido su misión, su sino.

Pero si estaba asustado no era por su final, al final y al cabo después de todo lo que durante sus escasos 16 años había tenido que vivir, la muerte no era más que un dulce final, un tranquilo descanso. No. Lo que temía era no poder realizar lo que todos esperaban de él, no poder devolverles todo el cariño, toda la esperanza depositada en su figura. Si vencía no era para asegurarse el un futuro, ni siquiera pensaba en eso, sino que quería vencer para que nadie más tuviera que vivir en su situación. Para que ningún niño tuviera que crecer sin padres, para que ninguno sufriera su perdida.

¿Quieres seguir con el duelo, Harry, o prefieres posponerlo hasta que estés completamente preparado?

Éste no contestó. No sabía que quería. Sabía que Dumbledore lo vencería, pero tampoco quería retirarse, no quería quedar como un cobarde.

De la impotencia y sin saber que hacía exactamente mandó un stuppefy a Dumbledore que ni se inmutó. Simplemente lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano haciendo desviar el hechizo contra un árbol.

-Finite Incantatem – susurró y de repente la sala volvió a su aspecto normal, sin rastro de árboles, ni de piedras.

Sin mirar atrás, Harry salió corriendo de allí, dirección desconocida.

´´´´´´

Era ya de noche cuando Harry decidió que ya era hora de dar la cara. Desde que había salido corriendo había estado paseando por el castillo, recorriendo pasillos en su forma animaga, andando, pensando en lo acontecido horas antes. Se había asustado. Había descubierto que por tener todo el poder de Godric Gryffindor es su interior aun no era tan bueno como se pensaba y en ese momento no estaba preparado para sufrir una humillación por parte de Dumbledore. Había vuelto a la tierra y de la forma más cruel.

Había paseado con la esperanza de tranquilizarse y poner en orden sus ideas, sus pensamientos aunque no había obtenido el resultado esperado. Seguía estando igual de dolido y confuso que cuando salió. Pero ahora, ya era bastante tarde y seguramente Sirius y Remus ya empezarían a preocuparse por él. Seguramente le habían dado un rato de intimidad.

Así pues, encaminó sus pasos hacía la habitación de los merodeadores, convencido de que los encontraría allí. Cuando llegó al pasillo de la habitación volvió a su forma original y se dirigió hacía el cuadro del vejete simpático que lo saludó efusivamente, contento de volver a verlo tan alto y tan fuerte. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al oír al entrañable hombre y luego de contarle brevemente sus vacaciones Harry dijo la última contraseña que Sirius puso antes de marcharse, rogando que los merodeadores no la hubiesen cambiado aun.

-"_Volveremos"_ – dijo y el abuelo le dejó pasar.

Tal como pensaba, tanto Sirius como Remus ya estaban ahí, el animago completamente recuperado del hechizo fallido de Remus. Pero si se pensaba que los dos le avasallarían a preguntas sobre lo que había pasado estaba equivocado, porque los dos levantaron la vista de sus libros, le sonrieron y volvieron a meterse en la lectura.

Un poco sorprendido, Harry se acercó a ellos y los miró con detenimiento¿podía ser que los hechizos les hubiesen dejado tontos?

¿Estáis bien? – preguntó buscando algo entre los iris dorados de Remus

-Sí¿por qué?

-Porque me sorprende que no me preguntéis nada.

¿Quieres que te lo preguntemos? – le dijo el hombre lobo

-Mmmm...bueno, no.

-Entonces para que preguntas – saltó Sirius – tu no quieres que te lo preguntemos y nosotros no te lo preguntamos.

Pero Harry no dijo nada más. Acababa de darse cuenta donde estaba y un alud de recuerdos llegó a su, por ese día, debilitada mente. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el sof�, intentado que su mente quedara vacía nuevamente.

Sirius y Remus se miraron, comprendiendo perfectamente a Harry. Ellos también lo habían pasado mal cuando por la tarde habían entrado allí nuevamente y habían agradecido que en ese instante no estuviera Harry con ellos, porque los dos se habían hundido por unos momentos.

-Ven aquí pequeñajo – dijo Sirius tomando la iniciativa de la situación. Se acercó a Harry, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó tiernamente – nos acostumbraremos a esto también, ya lo veras. Al final llevamos bastante bien el estar en el Valle de Godric, estoy seguro que esto será igual – dijo suavemente acariciando la nuca de su ahijado que había escondido su cabeza en el cuello del animago.

-Claro que sí – intervino Remus sentándose al otro lado de Harry mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda para tranquilizarlo – los tres juntos lo superaremos.

´´´´´´

Tomatazos? Aiii que miedo tengo! Espero vuestras opiniones, cuidaros! Bye!


	5. Don't back down

Buenas¿como estáis? Un nuevo capitulo, como cada semana, aunque he de deciros que no estoy lo que se dice orgullosa de este. Queria transmitir más y creo que no lo he logrado, no se que me pasa que últimamente que estoy un poco espesa.

Bueno, a pesar de que el anterior capitulo no os gusto demasiado, se que esperabais más acción, sobretodo entre Harry y Dumbledore pero la reacción que le puse a Harry yo la encontré muy lógica. Pero bueno, para gusto los colores. Aún así habéis dejado reviews siendo muy sinceros y eso se agradece. Venga nada más os contesto y a leer.

**Backlady:** Hola! Como va todo? No te preocupes por los reviews. Tranquila que yo acabaré la historia, cuando empiezo algo me gusta acabarlo. Muchas gracias! Cuídate! Bye

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Sí ya se que queríais batalla con Dumblie pero Harry no estaba listo y si el director lo hubiese ganado el chico se nos deprime más de lo que esta. Cuídate! Y suerte!

**Hermi567:** Hola! Aun es demasiado pronto para que Harry venza a Dumblie, si gana a dumbleodre el mago más poderoso la gracia ya se acaba algún día tendrá mucho más potencial y entonces Albus no será ningún impedimento para el. Cuídate mucho, ya hablamos!

**Black Sophia:** Hola! Harry aun no puede vencer a Dumbledore y para no deprimirlo Albus le da la oportunidad de acabar ahí el duelo, Harry tiene que mejorar mucho para poder enfrentarse al mejor mago de la historia. Nos vemos! Bye

**AnnaTB:** Hola! M'alegro que t'hagi agradat! Sip, estaran una mika melancolics per tornar a aquella habitació, pero be, ho superaran, espero. Petons!

**Marce**: Hola! Muchas gracias! Cada semana subo un capitulo, no me tardo mucho. Gracias de nuevo, cuídate!

**Carla Grey:** Hola! Como estas? Menos mal que ya han arreglado HA, que susto cuando las historias se perdieron. Jajajaja, ei no había pensado así de Fang...kien quisiera ser el, no? Sí, Harry al ser heredero de uno de los fundadores puede abrir todas las puertas, imaginas las ventajas que puede tener? Si una cosa que tenia clara era que a Snape se lo pulía primero, y con Dumbledore...no es psicológico, bueno no del todo, simplemente que aun no tiene el poder suficiente, piensa que solo hace dos meses que tiene el poder, y que necesita mucho más entrenamiento. Muchas gracias por tu review! Cuídate! Besos wapa!

**Strawberry:** Hola! Te han gustado? Uff, me alegro mucho. Vamos por partes, el Duelo, Harry no tiene aun tanto poder para derrotar a Dumbledire sino Voldemort también seria cosa fácil y la historia tiene que durar. LO de Remus llamándole arrogante era para descubrir como se sentía Harry en realidad, Harry estaba utilizando una coraza y Remus que lo conoce demasiado sabe donde darle para que sea sincero. Morro, no eres la única que me lo ha dicho, es una expresión de aquí y es tener mucha cara. Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices, la verdad es que si que estoy más presionada escribiendo Always on my mind que volví, porque esta historia debe estar a la altura de la predecesora... pero que le haremos yo intento mejorar día a día. Cuídate, ok? Muchas suerte! Un beso!

**Miranda Evans:** A veces el no aprecio es el peor desprecio, si se hubiese ensañado con Snape, este se podría a ver sentido más importante, eliminándolo tan fácilmente es más humillante, creo yo. Bye!

**Nelly Esp:** Harry esta muy indeciso aun respecto a lo de su poder, y tiene miedo a no ser capaz de aprovechar el sacrifico de su padre, esta muy presionado. Y sí, los padres de Yael saben que su hija es novia de Harry Potter. Nos vemos! Cuídate

**Mar-Lupin:** Hola! Jejej, Snape no se merecía más, eliminándolo tan fácilmente es mucha mas humillante. Harry a no tiene tanto poder como para ganar al mejor mago de la historia, aun debe entrenar mucho. Muchas gracias! Cuídate

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola! Que tal los exámenes? Yo también echo en falta a James pero ya esta hecho. Gracias y mucha suerte!

**Jonathan:** Hola! Gracias! Nos vemos!

**RaiPotter:** Hola! Rapido! Uff con lo que me costo escribirlo! Nos vemos, cuidate! Un beso

**Alex black bird:** Gracias, pues a mi Dumbledore no me cae especialmente bien. Cuídate! Bye

****

**Paula Yemeroly:** Hola! Como estas? No te preocupes por el review, no tiene importancia. Como estas? Harry tenia muchas ganas a Snape, jejej, por eso lo humilla de esa forma. A mi también me encanta el señor de los anillos, yo me acabé la trilogía en un mes y esta obsesionada, por eso he querido poner así a Sirius, y Harry...si un poco malo, pero me hizo gracia. Harry echa muchísimo en falta a James, en este capitulo se nota mucho y Sirius y Remus son para el como un padre, como Harry es para ellos un hijo, la relación entre los tres estará muy patente en todo el fic. Muchísimas gracias por un review tan largo, me encantan. Cuídate mucho, un beso!

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Harry y los merodeadores están muy melancólicos les costará salir adelante. Para Harry el poder de los profesores es insuficiente el único con un poder mucho mayor que el suyo es Dumbledore y ha visto que de momento no puede con el. Muchas gracias! Dentro de una semana otro capitulo. Cuídate!

**Zeisse:** Gracias! Como estas? Exacto, Harry se ha dado cuenta que no tiene el poder que el se pensaba, le ha ido bien. El resto de profesores no son problema para Harry, todos tienen un poder más o menos con el de Sirius y Remus y esta acostumbrado a luchar contra ellos, sabe como ganarlos. Muchas gracias, nos vemos!

****

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Estresada per l'escola? Vinga que ja no et queda molt! Un peto!

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Hola! Como va? Les costara adaptarse otra vez al colegio, pero tarde o temprano lo lograran. Muchas gracias!

**Lucumbus**: Ei! Mira que estoy tentada en escribirte una Biblia porque si no te me enfadas pero es que no tinc temps! Jeejj que prefieres que conteste largo y tendido a tu review o que suba el cap? Mmmm bueno como se que ahorra me estar maldiciendo...jejeje, te digo. Es que nen, tu eres un ser demasiado sangriento, has visto demasiadas veces el señor de los anillos y claro yo no puedo compararme con el maestro Tolkien escribiendo batallas, pero te prometo que haré alguna batalla gigante donde habrá sangre, ok? No se cuando ser�, (tu espera sentado) pero la habr�, ok? Pos res mes et deixo que aun me quedan algunos reviews pa contestar, parlem akesta nit! Adeu!

**Remus-lupin-black-drakg:** Hola! No te preocupes, muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste. Cuídate!

**Chibi-kaisie:** Hola! Me alegro que te guste tanto como volví, a mi me esta costando mucho más escribirlo. Gracias de nuevo! Un beso!

**Evan:** Hola!Como andan esas procariotas? Jejej interesante tema di que si. Me alegro que sigas leyendo la verdad es que te echaba en falta, pensé que me habías abandonado... Un beso! Suerte!

**Laura P.E:** Hola! Si, Harry aun tiene mucho que mejorar para llegar al nivel de Dumbledore. Un beso!

**Magu**: Hola! Has leído ya el capitulo 4? Me alegro que sigas por aquí, nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Sirvy-cat:** Hola! Ei que impaciente! Jejej solo llevo 4 capitulo, dame un poco de tiempo para que vaya centrando la historia, y luego h abra un hilo conductor, solo necesito algunos capítulos de margen para enfocar bien a los personajes y esas cosas. Pero también es verdad que me esta costando muchísimo mas escribir esta historia que volví, volví salía sola, este tengo que pensarlo un poco más, quizás es porque tengo mas presión encima. No me ha molestado nada el comentario, tranquila, me ayuda mucho que me deis toques. Nos vemos!

**Saruky Black:** Hola wapa! Muchas gracias! Es que James es un encanto, su nombre siempre estará sobrevolando el pensamiento de Harry. Muchas gracias por el review! Jejej ya parlem! Adeu

**Soerag Malfoy:** Como estas? Muchas gracias! Agrégame cuando quieras mi dirección esta en mi profil. Sí, se que dije que me tomaría un tiempo sin escribir, pero es que me aburría muchísimo y un día de insomnio sin quererlo en mi mente se apareció la primera escena de Always y,...no pude reprimirme y tuve que continuar. Respecto a lo de la trama... dadme un poco de tiempo, necesito algunos capítulos para ir creando lo que quiero pero habrá un hilo conductor, necesito algunos capítulos más para asentar bien la actitud, el carácter, la personalidad de todos. Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Tanit:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Como estas? Ei que Harry no es un Malfoy! Además Harry tiene a Remus y a Sirius para bajarlo a la tierra. Crees que no están dolidos? Bueno este capitulo veras que si que lo están. Muchas gracias por el review tan largo. Un beso enorme! Bye!

Capitulo 5: **Don't back down**

Si el lograr dormirse en esa habitación fue difícil para Harry, el despertar aun lo fue más. Desde que James se había ido nunca más había dormido en esa habitación, siempre lo había evitado. Pero ahora había resultado imposible eludir la situación.

Ahora era temprano, muy temprano y Harry estaba despierto mirando a cualquier lugar menos a su derecha, donde un año atrás había estado la cama de su padre.

Se encontraba fatal, no se sentía tan mal desde los primeros días en el Valle de Godric, pero sabía que no podía volver a caer, no podía permitirse el lujo de caer en el dolor otra vez.

Maldiciendo su debilidad, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó con la intención de darse una ducha, a ver si el agua se lleva el mal rollo que tenía.

Remus, que también llevaba un buen rato despierto había escuchado como Harry daba vueltas en la cama y como un rato después y tras un suspiro se levantaba y se dirigía al baño. Él también suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cara bastante preocupado.

Sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry y sabía cual era su función pero notaba como su fuerza, su entereza, se agotaba. Llevaba todo el verano fingiendo, siendo sensato, mostrándose tranquilo, racional...siendo un punto de apoyo para Harry pero...el volver a Hogwarts le había dolido, mucho, demasiado. Como cuando volvió a dar clases en el tercer curso de Harry.

Pero no podía flaquear ahora. Solo debía seguir mostrándose como siempre y ayudar al joven merodeador como prometió a James.

Estuvo tumbado en la cama hasta que escuchó que el agua de la ducha dejaba de caer. Se levantó y se dirigió él también al baño.

-Harry ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó mientras llamaba suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta.

-Claro, pasa – contestó Harry dando el permiso.

Estaba delante del espejo, con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, con la espalda mojada y el pelo aun chorreando.

Remus entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí, para no molestar a Sirius que seguía durmiendo y se quedó mirando como Harry jugaba con su pelo, peinándolo de un lado para el otro, como si buscaba alguna imagen en concreto.

-Creo que me lo dejaré crecer – dijo mirando a Remus a través del espejo.

¿Y eso?

-Porque...el otro día Sirius me dijo que cada vez que me veía le recordaba a papá y..quizá si me dejo el pelo más largo no me pareceré tanto a él – explicó Harry que desde el día que había hablado con Sirius en el sótano de la casa había estado pensando en algo para dejar atrás la similitud con su padre.

-No creo que tu parecido en Prongs sea solo físico, ya lo sabes – dijo Remus – tienes muchísimas cosas de él – Harry se giró para mirarlo mientras hablaba. El hombre lobo tampoco tenía muy buena cara – tus gestos, tu carácter, tu forma de expresarte...eres un Potter en toda regla.

¿En algún momento dejara de doler, Remus? – preguntó Harry con una voz tremendamente dolida.

-Sí – contestó Remus mientras se acercaba a él – el tiempo cura todas las heridas, por más profundas que sean. Poco a poco esos recuerdos que ahora te hacen llorar, dentro de un tiempo te harán sonreír con melancolía. Dejaras de sentir ese pinchazo en el pecho cada vez que escuches su nombre, podrás hablar de él sin que tu voz se corte... Solo hemos de dejar que pase el tiempo – aseguró Remus con una sonrisa triste pero que a Harry le proporcionó seguridad – te quedará bien el pelo largo – dijo Remus mientras cogía un mechón húmedo de la frente de Harry y lo examinaba cambiando sigilosamente de tema.

´´´´´´

Cuando Sirius se levantó un poco después decidieron que los tres acabarían de pasar las vacaciones de verano en Hogsmeade, que ya pasarían después el suficiente tiempo en el castillo.

Los dos merodeadores le hicieron una ruta turística por el pueblo. Harry que hacia más de un año que no iba por ahí estuvo encantado de volver y aunque ahora encontraba el Valle de Godric mucho más bonito tenía que reconocer que le encantaba. Rieron, charlaron y bromearon en un intento de dejar atrás la melancolía que les producía ese entorno. Por eso cuando regresaron ya bastante de noche estaban tan cansados de andar y pasear que solo al tocar la cama los tres cayeron rendidos, cosa que realmente agradecieron.

´´´´´

Los carruajes ya habían empezado a llegar. Sólo lo habían hecho un par pero Harry ya estaba impaciente. Había deseado que el primero trajera a sus dos mejores amigos y a Yael pero por lo visto alguien se les había adelantado.

A pesar que solo hacía quince días que no los había visto tenían muchas cosas que decirse, como por ejemplo como le había ido el duelo, ya que Harry no les había mandado más que una nota a los tres que estaba bien y que ya hablarían cuando llegaran.

No fue hasta el quinto carro que no salieron Ron y Hermione que se acercaron rápidamente hasta él y lo saludaron efusivamente.

¿Qué tal¿Cómo fue? – fue una de las primeras cosa que Ron preguntó pero la suerte hizo que Harry no tuviera que contestar porque justo en ese momento Yael bajaba con Luna y Ethel de un carruaje y mandando una señal a sus amigos para que le esperaban allí y que luego hablarían se dirigió raudo y veloz hacía Yael.

´´´´´

El Gran salón estaba impecable, vestido de gala como cada año para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes que se unían ese año a la que seria su nueva familia y a los que ya llevaban años en ese gran colegio y que ya formaba parte de sus vidas.

Harry estaba sentado al inicio de la mesa, muy cerca de la mesa presidencial flanqueado por Ron y Hermione que se habían sentado uno a cada lado.

La selección ya había empezado y bastantes niños que a Harry ahora le parecían hobbits (Sirius seguía obsesionado con el señor de los anillos y había contagiado a su ahijado) de lo pequeños que eran, había pasado por el sombrero para que les distribuyera a cualquier de las 4 casas.

Cuando Ron ya había empezado a protestar porque tenía hambre el último niño fue seleccionado para Ravenlaw, Harry vio como Yael aplaudía y Dumbledore se levantó para anunciar que el banquete comenzaba.

Ron atacó con desesperación al pollo asado gesto que hizo sonreír a Harry y desesperó a Hermione.

-En serio que no tengo ni idea de donde mete todo lo que se come – dijo Hermione sirviéndose lo que al lado del plato de Ron parecía un tentempié.

¿Y gué Hagui, nogs vah a contag com' fé el duel·log o noss? – preguntó el pelirrojo con la boca llena

¡Ron! – le recriminó Hermione.

-Pegdona caiño –se disculpó y trago lo que tenía en la boca (no sin esfuerzo)

-Como os he echado de menos – dijo Harry más para si que para sus dos amigos pero que al oírlo le sonrieron – pues el duelo fue – pinchó una patata de su plato y se la quedó mirando – bien, hasta que solo quedó Dumbledore – se puso la patata en la boca mientras pensaba como podía continuar – no llego aun a su nivel, el es mucho más poderoso que yo y...lo supe en el momento en que empezamos el duelo. Tuvimos una especie de conversación y aplazó nuestro enfrentamiento hasta que este...listo.

-Dumbledore es el mejor mago de la historia reciente, Harry, no era extraño que te superase en poder – dijo Hermione para animarlo un poco, se notaba que a Harry eso le había dolido.

-Ya, pero Dumbledore no es el que tiene que acabar con Voldemort – dijo con amargura.

-Pero bueno, vayamos a lo interesante – intervino Ron ¿humillaste a Snape?

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-Fue el primero en caer.

´´´´´

¿Oíd chicos vosotros creéis que ha sido casualidad o es que Dumbledore tiene una mente muy retorcida?

¿Por que dices eso, Harry- preguntó Hermione

-Porque la primera clase que tenemos es defensa contra las artes oscuras – contó Harry pasándole el horario que Lavander acababa de darle.

Estaban desayunando preparándose para empezar el sexto curso escolar y la primera noticia no le había ayudado para nada a digerir el croassant que había estado comiendo.

-Debe de haber sido casualidad – dijo Hermione aunque no estaba del todo convencida.

Había rogado a cualquier Dios que hubiese querido escucharlo que la clase de defensa fuera lo más tardana posible. Pero por los vistos los dioses tampoco estaban de su parte. Aun estaba demasiado melancólico para enfrentarse a este mal trago tan pronto pero...

¿Ya lo has visto no, pequeñajo? – Sirius había aparecido por detrás suyo y le había dado un beso en modo de saludo. Podía adivinar por la cara del merodeador y del hombre lobo que ellos tampoco estaban muy felices por tener la primera clase sin James con su curso.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Remus.

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé – reconoció Harry.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya, nos vemos dentro de un rato – dijo Remus pasando la mano por el cabello de Harry – intenta tranquilizarte un poco ¿Vale? – le recomendó y juntó a Sirius salieron del comedor.

-Tiene razón Remus, no lograras nada comiéndote la cabeza, tarde o temprano tendríamos que tener defensa – intentó decir Hermione pero Harry ya no la estaba escuchando.

´´´´

Así pues unos diez minutos después el trío de oro de Hogwarts, salieron en dirección a la aula. Cuando llegaron en la clase se sorprendieron al ver a alumnos de diferentes casas.

-Al ser pocos los alumnos que han sacado la nota requerida unen a las cuatro residencias para no dar clase a dos o tres – explicó Hermione en tono de experta.

¿Tendremos a los Slytherins en cada clase con nosotros? – preguntó con recelo Ron.

-Esa ya no lo se.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron a primera fila. Y Harry empezó a mirar a los alumnos. Habían solo dos de Hufflepuff : Justin Finch de Fletchley y Susan Bones, cuatro de Ravenclaw que Harry no acababa de conocer, ellos tres y...ningún Slytherin.

¿Habéis visto que no...? – empezó a preguntar girándose a su izquierda para preguntar a Hermione pero entonces vio como Remus y Sirius entraban y tuvo la inútil esperanza que James entrara con ellos.

-Buenos días chicos – saludó Sirius, pero esta vez nadie regresó su saludo. Siempre solían hacerlo los de Gryffindor, y Harry no estaba pasando un buen día y Ron y Hermione estaban más pendientes de su amigo que había bajado la mirada que de desear nada.

Los dos profesores pasaron y tomaron sus dos posiciones...teniendo un grave error de calculo...James siempre solía estar en medio de sus dos amigos y ahora los dos habían dejado un espacio demasiado grande entre ellos, el espacio que ocupaba Prongs...distancia que creo un hueco en sus estomago y que les partió en dos la coraza que se habían creado para superar la clase.

Se miraron entre ellos conscientes de lo que había pasado y deseando que el otro reaccionara, que saliera de esa dolorosa situación. Fue Remus quien empezó a andar por la clase, mirando a los alumnos que allí se encontraban que los miraban con curiosidad.

-Bienvenidos al sexto curso de defensa contra las artes oscuras – empezó a decir intentando reponerse – es un placer volver a veros a todos. Esperamos que las vacaciones os hayan sentado bien y que ahora estéis dispuestos a trabajar duro. Porqué si, este año las clases serán mucho más difíciles.

-Este año dejamos atrás las criaturas oscuras y nos basaremos más en maleficios y contra maleficios, en duelos, en estrategias y ya hacia el ultimo trimestre daremos clases de ocultación, como se da en el primer curso de auroría.

Aunque ambos intentaban seguir la clase como un año atrás se notaba algo diferente.

Harry seguía mirando al suelo, ni siquiera levanto la vista cuado Remus disimuladamente pasó por delante suyo y le dio un golpecillo en el pie. Debería estar interesado en esa clase, la que más le gustaba y de hecho el plan de estudios le interesaba pero...

-Las clases que daremos serán más bien practicas, claro que habrá algunas teóricas pero nos basaremos básicamente en como realizar los hechizos y las maldiciones, practicaremos con animales por lo que si alguien es propenso a sentirse mal al ver morir una araña, ya le avisamos que es mejor que deje ahora el curso – iba diciendo Remus que ya había vuelto al lado de Sirius.

¿Os parece que empecemos ya? – tomó la palabra Sirius – hoy serán hechizos básicos, lleváis dos meses sin hacer magia y tenéis que volver a pillarle el truco – dijo dando una palmada como para instarlos a comenzar- por grupos de dos o tres os vais echando hechizos simples, si puede ser no demasiados fuertes que no me apetece ir el primer día a la enfermería.

Sin hacerse de rogar los chicos se pusieron con sus compañeros de casas a lanzarse _expelliarmus,_ alguno que otro _petrificus totalus_ y algún chico más lanzado algún _stupeffy._

Harry se puso con Ron y con Hermione, pero la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a lanzar hechizos inútiles y encima con varita que ahora la encontraba incomodísima (la tenía olvidada encima del pupitre) por lo que se dedico en gran parte a observar con Ron y Hermione se retaban y poco después Hermione caía en los brazos de Harry tras un stupeffy del pelirrojo.

¿Éstas bien? – le preguntó ausentemente poniéndola en pie.

¿Éstas bien tu- le dijo ella a lo que Harry solo sonrió tristemente. Justo en ese momento apareció Remus con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

-Me encanta la delicadeza con la que tratas a tu novia, Ron – le dijo en broma, daba la casualidad que había visto como noqueaba a su novia. A Ron se le pusieron las orejas rojas – ¿y tu qué? – le dijo llamando la atención de Harry.

-Bien...

-Ya claro...haz algo Harry que estas parado – le dijo cogiendo la varita de Harry de encima de la mesa y pasándosela – mándame algún hechizo, venga.

De mala gana Harry accedió aceptando la varita y se puso en frente de su profesor, sus dos amigos se apartaron un poco y dejaron espacio para el mini duelo.

Harry suspiró y levantó la varita dispuso a mandar el primer hechizo tonto que se le pasara por la cabeza y acabar con eso. Se moría de ganas de salir de esa clase. Y todavía le quedaba una hora.

Remus estaba en frente de el, con la varita en la mano pero sin intención de usarla, ya había aprendido que frente a Harry no le servia de nada.

Cuando vio que Harry levantaba su varita y pronunciaba un "stupeffy" cerró los ojos esperando el empujón, pero este fue mucho más débil de lo que era normal, simplemente le hizo dar un paso atrás. Sorprendido abrió inmediatamente los ojos y vio a Harry desconcertado mirando la varita con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

¿Por qué no te he lanzado al otro lado? – dijo incrédulo Harry pasando su mirada de la varita a los ojos dorados de Remus.

¿Has intentado hacer magia con la varita antes? – le preguntó el hombre lobo, pensando que quizá no había sido tan buena idea eso de dejar la varita en un cajón durante todo el verano.

Pero Harry no contestó, estaba desesperado, simplemente lanzó la varita a la otra punta de la clase, gesto que llamó la atención de Sirius y del resto de la clase, se sentó de nuevo en su pupitre, no sin antes pegar una patada a la silla y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos, intentando tranquilizarse.

Sirius se dirigió hacia ellos e intercambió miradas de preocupación con Ron y Hermione, que estaban mirando como Remus se sentaba al lado de Harry y le acariciaba la cabeza en forma tranquilizadora.

-Harry – dijo hablándole de forma suave cerca del oído del chico – tranquilízate por favor – rogó Remus que notaba que estaba apunto de quebrarse él también – ¿sabes qué es lo que te ha pasado? Esta clase te impone, mucho, demasiado, y estoy segurísimo que no tenías la mente donde debía estar, por eso no te ha salido el hechizo.

Remus notó como la espalda del chico se tensaba y sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar en ese momento. Sabía cuanto odiaba Harry mostrarse débil delante de gente.

-No le des más importancia de la que tiene, por favor, no te hundas por esto – insistió acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura.

Harry desenterró la cara de sus brazos y miro a Remus, sus ojos verdes brillaban de una forma espectacular.

-Necesito salir de aquí – le confesó en un susurró roto – se me está echando todo encima, me estoy...

-Ahogando, lo sé – terminó Remus por él y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que podía salir y Harry no se hizo de esperar. Se levantó rápidamente y sin mirar a nadie más, salió de la aula.

Remus se levantó también, convocó la varita de Harry que aun estaba en el suelo y la guardó en su bolsillo con un gestó triste.

¿Estas bien Remus? – escuchó como Sirius le preguntaba mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Solo preocupado – dijo escuetamente y se dirigió hasta donde un chico de Ravenclaw le reclamaba.

´´´´´

Era la hora del almuerzo. En teoría, en esos momentos todo el colegio tendría que estar en el gran comedor, disfrutando de los ricos manjares que los elfos preparaban para que los alumnos recargaran las energías después de una mañana de clases, pero las teorías no siempre se cumplen.

En ese preciso instante habían dos personas que lo estaban pasando realmente mal, ambos en lugares muy separados del castillo, pero los dos estaban dando vueltas al mismo tema.

Remus Lupin estaba sentando en su butaca preferida de la habitación de los merodeadores, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Si no fuera porque por esos ojos habían escapado algunas lágrimas traicionaras se podría pensar que estaba descansando tranquilamente. Pero no era así, incluso cuando Remus perdía su entereza mantenía un aspecto tranquilo.

Había acabado la clase de sexto como había podido y luego la siguiente hora con los de primero de Hufflepuff lo había llevado un poquito mejor, pero ahora, cuando había regresado a la habitación y se había sentado a reflexionar sobre lo que le había pasado a Harry se vino abajo con un castillo de naipes tras una ráfaga de viento

Su alma se había partido en dos cuando había visto a Harry tan hundido, tan dolido sentimentalmente. Le había recordado a un chiquillo asustado, un cachorro vulnerable, indefenso.

Sabía que Harry lo estaba pasando mal en su regreso al colegio y le dolía muchísimo no poder hacer nada para ahorrarle sufrimiento, no podía sacarlo de Hogwarts, no podía dispensarle de acudir a clase de defensa aunque era obvio que no la necesitaba. Era consciente de que para Harry era una tortura y una especie de cruciatus psicológico y lo del hechizo fallido no había sido más que una muestra muy clara.

Se incorporó un poco mientras recordaba el vació que había sentido en el estomago cuando se había dado cuenta que habían dejado el espacio para James e inmediatamente después un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al rememorar los ojos esmeralda de Harry rogándole que le dejara salir.

No pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos dorados, pero justo cuando se llevaba una mano a la cara para retirarlas escuchó como Sirius decía la contraseña _"uno para todos y todos para uno"_ e intercambiaba algunas palabras con el viejo de la entrada. Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la librería que tenían al lado y simuló que estaba buscando un libro.

¡Moony¿A qué no sabes de que me acabo de enterar? – preguntó el animago con voz feliz. Pero Remus no contestó, no encontraba la voz, simplemente permaneció donde estaba – Estaba en el comedor hablando con McGonagall cuando ha aparecido Dumbledore y me ha dicho que te informara que esta noche tenemos una reunión de la orden porque se ve que nuestro gran ministro Malfoy piensa dimitir – Sirius estaba tan entusiasmado que no se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo por lo que simplemente se acercó hasta el hombre lobo y le puso una mano en el hombro – por lo visto no ha podido soportar la presión después de – continuó explicando hasta que notó que Remus estaba extraño. No era normal que Moony no lo mirara cuando hablaba, era un gesto muy característico de él, mirar siempre a los ojos de su interlocutor – ¿ei Moony estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado buscando su mirada.

-Sí, sí no te preocupes – dijo como pudo, dio una falsa sonrisa y se metió en el baño dejando a Padfoot mirando a la librería

-Remus no te me escondas, dime que te pasa – dijo dirigiéndose él también hasta la puerta del baño. Como Remus no dijo nada la golpeó para reclamar su atención.

-No me pasa nada Sirius, en serio, solo es un momento bajo, nada más. ¿Y como lo sabe Albus? – dijo cambiando de tema mientras se lavaba en la cara.

¡No cambies de tema¿Estas así por lo de Harry, no? El tampoco estaba en la comida – le explicó – pero Ron y Hermione me han dicho que les había pedido que le dejaran solo un rato, que estaba en el lago y que luego se pasara por aquí antes de las clases – le dijo mientras escuchaba como el agua corría – pero bueno ¿qué? me piensas decir como estas o tengo que entrar y torturarte - intentó bromear, pero no hizo falta que entrara porque Remus salió.

-No es nada Padfoot – dijo pero Sirius lo miró para nada convencido por lo que Remus añadió - solo que llevaba unos días malos y al ver a Harry de esa forma me ha chocado, solo eso.

¿Seguro? – insistió Sirius. No era muy normal que Remus se mostrara dolido y era raro, muy raro el verlo llorar, de hecho el titulo honorífico de merodeador llorón era suyo. Remus era poseedor del merodeador pacifico.

-Sí – dijo dirigiéndose al animago para abrazarlo para reconfortarse – pero de esto ni palabra a Harry¿vale? que ya tiene suficiente con lo suyo.

-Palabra de perrito fiel – dijo Sirius devolviendo el abrazo fuertemente.

¿Y como es eso de la dimisión? – preguntó mientras se separaba de su amigo.

´´´´

Aish! Que poco me gusta! EN fin, lo he intentado, mis redactoras en jefe son conscientes, no les he dado la paliza, pobretas, un beso para vosotras chicas. Nada más dentro de una semana otro capitulo, cuidaos mucho y sed muy malos! Adios!


	6. It's all the same

HI! Como estáis? Yo por aquí bastante poco inspirada, pero el fic ha de continuar. Como quiero subir esto pronto no me enrollo más y os contesto a los review. Miles de gracias a:

**Almudena Black:** Hola! No se lo dije a nadie que continuaba, porque a pesar de que tenia los primeros capítulos escritos no estaba muy convencida de subirlos, pero mira aquí me tienes. Me alegro que te gustaran los primeros caps. UN beso!

**SusiBlack:** Hola, muchas gracias me alegro que te guste. Gracias por todo! Bye

**AnnaTB:** No, a en Sirius no li pega gens se el fort. La Yael...bé, ja veurem. Petons !

**Paula Yemeroly** : Gracias ! Más o menos era eso lo que quería decir, pero no sabía si había resultado, como ya he dicho últimamente me salen las palabras a cuenta gotas y tengo que pasarme mucho tiempo para que salga algo mas o menos decente, y cuando sale algo no me acaba de convencer, pero me alegra muchísimo que la gente comprenda lo que quiero, lo que intento decir. Un beso! Cuídate.

**Ginger**: Hola! No te preocupes, hay cosas más importantes que un simple review. Una trampa del ministro? Mmm, tu crees? Ya lo veremos. Muchas gracias! Cuídate

**Black Sophia:** Hola! Gracias por el review, estoy intentando dejar pasar los capítulos y llegar a los primeros con real acción ( que será el capitulo 10) A ver si a partir de ese capitulo la historia mejora. Nos vemos!

**LorenaPotterB:** Hola! Por más que extrañe a James no voy a ponerlo de nuevo, ni tampoco a Lily, aunke echo muchísimo en falta a Prongs, pero...Gracias por el review, mejora ese ingles! Bye!

**HermioneGranger91:** Gracias! Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Nelly Esp:** Hola! El poder de Harry, solo fue un momento bajo, su poder no ha sufrido ningún cambio. Y Malfoy..., ya se vera que pasa. Nos vemos!

****

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Necesito que pasen capítulos para que llegue la accion. Muchas gracias! Hablamos! Bye

****

**Lady Kenobi:** Gracias! Si estuvo triste el capitulo. Si, Malfoy se va, ya veremos por que. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Lucumbus:** Nasssss, jejejej, como me has ganado esta tarde al buscaminas estoy enfadada contigo y no te contesto...vaaaaa que es broma! Jejeje. Necesito aun unos capitulos mas para llegar a muerteeeee, pero bueno tot arribara, de momento tendremos que soportar al Harry lloroso, la sangre ya llegara después. UN beso, me debes la revancha!

**Carla Grey:** La verdad es que no se si Dumbledore puso la primera clase de defensa adrede pero la verdad es que al niño no le hizo mucha gracia. Espero que tus exámenes vayan bien. Cuídate!

**Magu**: Hola! Gracias! Pero ya me gustaría a mi parecerme aunque solo fuera un pokillo a JK. Me alegro que te gustara el cap, de todos los que llevo de momento no me gusta ninguno. Un beso! Cuidate !

**Luna duSolei** : Hola ! LA verdad es que me gustaba mucho la idea de Remus llorando y tal, pero se me hacia muy raro verlo así, siempre es tan calmado...Y de donde vino la idea...pues si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni la mas remota idea, solo me acuerdo que tenia en un cuaderno, una pagina que ponía..."Excusas para hacer volver a James" y de allí surgió todo. Gracias, cuídate!

**Isabella Riddle:** Hola, gracias! Cuidate! Nos vemos!

**Neli Black:** Yo escritora? No, que va, no tengo imaginación suficiente para escribir un libro, pero se agradece el consejo, te ayuda a subir la moral. Harry aun no esta listo para pelar contra Dumblie. Un beso!

**Zeisse:** Hola wapa! Pues si, Harry lo esta pasando mal, pero como tu dices seguro que lo superara, tarde o temprano. Yo todo bien, gracias por preguntar. Cuídate!

**Laura P.E:** No puedo olvidarme de James! Jejej. Solo que soy consciente de que estos capítulos son aburridos. Pero en fin. Muchas gracias! Bye!

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg:** Hola! Cada semana actualizo, jeje, mas o menos. Si morirá alguien...¿de los buenos o de los malos? Jeje. Cuídate!

**Maky:** Harry esta muy decaído, por eso no le salió el hechizo pero saldrá adelante. Y lo de Malfoy...no se, tu que crees? Cuídate!

**Kala:** Hola! Si, a mi tampoco me gusta que pongan a Harrry de frio y sin sentimientos, la verdad es que eso es poco real, depuse de lo que ha pasado el chico, lo mínimo que puede hacer es derrumbarse de vez en cuando. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Lizzyblack:** Hola! Últimamente me cuesta mucho expresar lo que quiero, pero bueno. Gracias por el review! Nos vemos!

**The angel of the dreams:** Harry lo superar�, pero le cuesta. Has explicado genial lo de la magia, justamente a sido eso. Muchas gracias por el review y estudia mucho!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Moltes gracies! Adeu! Petons!

**Xesblack:** Ui! Jejeje, yo solo digo mi opinión y de momento los capítulos no me acaban de gustar. Muchas gracias de toda manera! Un beso!

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Hola! Te gusta? Me alegro, pk yo no estoy muy convencida. Si, es muy difícil escribir sobre el sexto curso, jejej, antes era mas fácil. Nos vemos!

**Sirvy-cat:** Hola! Si, a mi se me hacia muy raro escribir a Remus llorando, pero el también ha de hundirse. A ver, no me molesto, soy consciente de ello, y el hilo de historia aparece dentro de unos dos o tres capítulos, pero primero tengo que poner algunas cosillas. Muchas gracias por tu opinión. Cuidate!

**Thelmiux:** No se si ya habrás llegado aquí, pero bueno igualmente, muchas gracias por leer tanto volví como Always...gracias! Espero que el final de volvi te gustara y que esto lo veas bien. Cuídate! Un beso!

Nada más, aquí esta el capitulo.

Capitulo 6: **It's all the same**

Como Ron y Hermione le habían dicho a Sirius, Harry entró cuando solo faltaba media hora para la primera clase de la tarde, transformaciones con McGonagall, a la habitación de los merodeadores. Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá charlando tranquilamente

-Buenas – saludó Harry con desgana mientras pasaba y se sentaba entre los dos.

-Si que has tardado – le dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Me he encontrado a Yael cuando venía hacia aquí – dijo escuetamente y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su padrino. Se notaba que seguía dolido por lo de la mañana, Sirius lo estrujó más hacia sí y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Esta noche tenemos reunión de la orden – le informó.

¿Y eso? – dijo, más por no ser maleducado que porque realmente le importara. Seguro que era una de esas reuniones sin importancia donde todo estaba controlado y que no sabían nada de Voldemort. Además no tenía nada de ganas de ver a Dumbledore.

-Lucius Malfoy piensa dimitir del cargo – le dijo Remus mientras miraba a Harry. Al verlo así, de nuevo sus ánimos decayeron.

-Genial – dijo mientras fijaba su vista en el libro que estaba leyendo Remus y que estaba encima de la mesa – ¿y ahora quien será el nuevo ministro? Al ritmo que llevamos no me extrañaría que fuera Voldemort – dijo con gran ironía

-Dumbledore quiere que esta vez sea alguien de la orden – contestó el hombre lobo.

-Dumbledore siempre quiere muchas cosas pero al final pocas veces las consigue.

¿Por qué estas tan enfadado con él? – quiso saber Remus que no encontraba un motivo claro. Vale, sí, sabía que Harry le recriminaba que no actuara con más celeridad, que se mostrara pasivo en algunas acciones pero, no veía eso como una razón suficiente para tenerle ese rencor. Pero Harry no le contestó solo se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-La reunión es antes de la cena, a las 6 en el despacho de Dumbledore¿vale pequeñajo? – le dijo Sirius sacudiéndolo un poco, Harry solo respondió con un "ajá" sin moverse en absoluto.

-Y después de la cena te pasas por aquí para hablar de cómo haremos el entrenamiento – continuó Remus ¿te va bien?

¿Tengo oportunidad de cambiarlo?

-No – dijo simplemente Sirius.

-Pues entonces creo que si me va bien.

´´´´´´

La clase de transformaciones a pesar del poco ánimo que tenía Harry le pareció interesante. McGonagall habló de transformaciones humanas. Parecía una cosa simple pero en realidad no lo era tanto. Durante ese primer trimestre estudiarían como modificar pequeños detalles de su cuerpo como cambiar el aspecto de su pelo, o cambiar el color de los ojos, pequeños detalles como esos. La profesora dijo que en la carrera de auror, Harry tenía la impresión que lo miró directamente a él cuando lo contaba, se estudian cambios más radicales.

Las tres horas que duró la clase se le pasaron volando a Harry y logró olvidar el nudo que le pesaba en el estomago desde esa mañana, he incluso le dio pena que se acabara cinco minutos antes ya que McGonagall quería decir algo.

-Sé que no todos los que estas aquí son de mi residencia ni todos los de mi residencia están aquí – dijo y muchos no entendieron del todo – pero antes de que os marchéis os he de repartir las autorizaciones para empezar las clases de aparición – anunció y los alumnos que se encontraban en clase, unos 10, sonrieron con ilusión. La aparición era una de las cosas que todos los magos esperaban con impaciencia - sé que tendrán muy poco tiempo de margen pero ha habido algunos problemas y las autorizaciones no han llegado hasta hoy, por lo que dentro de dos días, sí dos días – insistió al ver que algunos chicos murmuraban desconformes por el poco tiempo que tenían – tenéis que entregarme la autorización, sean de mi casa o no¿ha quedado claro? Si pasado mañana la autorización no esta encima de mi mesa, el alumno irresponsable no podrá cursar esas clases. ¿Me he explicado con claridad? Nada más pueden salir.

La clase entera salió comentando las últimas noticias y muchos de ellos se encaminaros directamente hacia la lechucería para enviar ya la autorización.

Harry salió junto con Ron y Hermione que comentaban como serian las clases de aparición.

-Tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbledore – les dijo Harry, que había llegado tan justo a la clase que no había tenido tiempo a comentarles nada.

-Yo después de pasar por la lechucería quiero ir a la biblioteca, tengo que buscar información sobre aritmacia – anunció Hermione que iba cogida de la mano de Ron.

¿Tienes que ponerte a estudiar el primer día? – le recriminó el pelirrojo.

-Sí.

-Es decir que voy a tener que cenar solo – Ron hizo un puchero que hizo reír a Harry.

-Espérame – le propuso – no pienso estar mucho rato en la reunión y si se alarga puedo buscar alguna excusa. Una hora como máximo ¿Podrás esperar una hora sin comer? – bromeó dándole un golpecillo en la espalda.

-Venga va sí, porque eres tu, porque sino...

´´´´´

Cuando Harry llegó al despacho, allí ya estaba todo el mundo. Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Snape, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur Weasley y muchos más, incluso descubrió a una chica nueva. Estaba al lado de Tonks, hablando animadamente. Era una mujer alta, morena con el pelo largo y ligeramente ondulado. Tenía los ojos de un color castaño bastante corriente, pero sus largas pestañas le daban a la mirada un toque especial.

Mientras Harry se sentaba al lado de Remus, se quedó mirando a la extraña. Debía tener unos cuantos años más que Tonks, pero no creía que llegara a los 30 años. Era bastante guapa y se veía una chica espontánea y alegre ya que mientras hablaba movía de forma muy expresiva las manos.

-Ei chaval – dijo Sirius sentándose a su otro lado, había estado hablando con Mundungus y a saber que habían dicho porque Sirius tenía una peligrosa sonrisa en los labios.

¿Ya estamos todos? – dijo Dumbledore echando una mirada a la sala – bueno pues antes que nada, dejadme que os presente a un nuevo miembro, Nicole Rose – la chica nueva saludo tímidamente con la mano a los presentes y miró de soslayo a Harry – Nicole es de Glasgow pero lleva muchos años viviendo en Australia, pero ahora ha decidido regresar. Es una magnifica aurora y es un verdadero placer tenerla en nuestras filas.

-El placer es mío, Albus – dijo con naturalidad. Tenía una voz harmoniosa, tranquila, que inspiraba confianza.

Dumbledore sonrió y luego tomó una expresión más seria y dirigió su mirada a todos los presente.

-Supongo que todos ya sabéis porque estamos aquí¿no? – dijo mientras miraba a Harry que asintió de forma aburrida – perfecto. Lucius Malfoy no ha podido soportar la presión de los medios de comunicación que se han echado encima de él – empezó contando – después de lo que sucedió en junio y de que el profeta se hiciera eco de eso, no han parado de sacar teorías sobre que algún mortifago estaba en el ministerio. En un principio Malfoy logró esquivar esos dardos envenenados que le enviaban los periodistas, pero estos rumores se han ido extendiendo y al final ha visto que como sigan así lograran descubrir algo y prefiere retirarse.

¿Pero con que excusa? – preguntó un hombre bastante mayor que Harry no recordaba el nombre.

-Que la comunidad mágica no confía en el – respondió Dumbledore – y que como sabe que una gran parte de la población no confía en él, prefiere dejar el cargo a alguien con más respaldo.

-Que caballero – susurró con ironía Sirius.

¿Y nosotros que lectura le damos a esta dimisión? – preguntó Moody que con su ojo mágico no paraba de mirar a Harry.

-Pues que no quiere que nadie descubra su doble juego y que...Voldemort ya no debe necesitar que nadie esté al frene del ministerio – explicó Dumbledore mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y empezaba a pasear por el despacho repleto de gente.

Harry cerró los puños mientras veía pasear a su director tranquilamente como si nada estuviese pasando ahí fuera. La verdad es que le crispaba los nervios esa serenidad.

-Mañana se hará oficial el anuncio – retomó la palabra – y esta vez es necesario que uno de nosotros sea elegido.

¿Alguien como quién? – quiso saber Tonks.

-Pues...lo mejor sería una persona que ya esté en el ministerio y que cuente con un buen respaldo desde dentro – dijo deteniéndose – yo sugiero dos nombres, de vosotros depender�: Amelie Susan Bones y Arthur Weasley.

¿Qué? – exclamaron los dos aludidos que estaban presentes.

-Sí, vosotros dos – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa –tu Amelie llevas ya mucho tiempo trabajando allí y sabes como funcionan esas cosas. Estuviste mucho tiempo con Fudge y aunque sé que no es un buen ejemplo, estoy segurísimo que lo harías bien – la aludida se sonrojó pero sonrió halagada por las palabras del director – y tu Arthur, eres de una familia muy conocida en el mundo mágico, la gente sabe quien eres y de donde provienes. También llevas mucho tiempo en el ministerio y sabes como van las cosas.

Al señor Weasley se le pusieron las orejas rojas, tal como le sucedía a Ron, cosa que hizo sonreír a Harry.

¿Y por qué no te presentas tu? – le sugirió la nueva incorporación, de forma despreocupada. A Dumbledore le hizo mucha gracia que la chica se mostrara tan abierta.

-Pues porque, querida Nicole, yo ya estoy muy viejo para esos trotes – contestó con los ojos brillantes – además, me divierto mucho con esos niños y con los que no son tan niños – dijo mirando a Sirius directamente – pero bueno, de vosotros depende la decisión, si os queréis presentar como candidatos tenéis mi competo respaldo, luego solo dependerá del consejo.

Dumbledore dio por finalizado ese tema y se sentó de nuevo en su silla, mientras le preguntaba a Kignsley y a Tonks sobre posibles novedades, que como no eran muchas no se alargó mucho más la reunión para alegría de Harry que ya había empezado a pensar una excusa para salir del despacho.

Cuando Harry se estaba despidiendo a toda prisa de Remus y Sirius que se pensaban quedar un poco más para charlar con los de la orden apareció Tonks, con la intención de saludar a Harry, a Remus y a su tío.

¿Cómo estás Harry? – le dijo la chica que llevaba el pelo verde lima, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente al joven merodeador.

-Bien, encantado de volver a verte – saludó devolviendo el abrazó. Le caía muy bien la chica.

¿Cómo está mi sobrina preferida? – interrumpió Sirius apartando a Harry y agarrando fuertemente a Tonks.

-Muy bien, ya lo ves – bromeó señalando su cuerpo delgado y esbelto – mirad chicos ella, como ha dicho Albus, es Nicole –dijo dándole una palmadita a la espalda a la mujer para que diera un paso al frente – Nicole, ellos son Remus Lupin – se dieron un par de besos – Harry Potter – éste imito el gesto de Remus - y este de aquí es mi tío, el peligroso fugitivo Sirius Black – dijo en broma.

-Que bien me vendes, sobrinita – le echó en cara acercándose a la morena – lo de fugitivo, vale, pero lo de peligroso, solo son habladurías – dijo haciendo reír a Nicole – un placer conocerte – y le dio dos besos.

-El placer es mío, ya tenía ganas de conocerte – dijo.

-Como veo que a mi no me necesitáis aquí – saltó de repente Harry mirando divertido a Sirius. Empezaba a conocerlo demasiado como para no saber que esa nueva incorporación le había gustado a su padrino – me voy que me están esperando. Un placer Nicole, Tonks encantado de verte de nuevo, despedidme de los demás – dijo, le dio un beso a Remus y cuando se acercó a Sirius para repetir la acción, le susurró en el odio – No hagas mucho daño - y salió de allí corriendo, dejando a Sirius riendo.

´´´´´

Era ya bastante tarde para la hora de la cena por lo que el Gran comedor estaba prácticamente vació, aparte de Ron y Harry que aun iban por le segundo plato, solo había un pequeño grupo de niños de primero en una esquina de la mesa de Ravenclaw que hablan exaltadamente ocasionando un poco de alboroto.

En la mesa de profesores solo estaban el profesor Flitwich y la profesora Vector conversando tranquilamente mientras tomaban un te.

Ron y Harry no estaban hablando mucho, estaban más pendientes de su comida que de nada más, aunque dicha la verdad Harry no tenía ni pizca de hambre pero en un acto de sentido común se estaba obligando a comer. No podía pasarse toda la noche entrenando, como tenía pensado hacer, con el estomago vació.

Harry estaba apartando de forma distraída los guisantes de su estofado cuando la voz de Ron le llamó la atención. El moreno dirigió la mirada a su amigo que tenía el tenedor en la mano y señalaba a los de primero.

¿Sabes en que estaba pensando? – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sorpréndeme – dijo Harry en tono burlesco, pero si Ron lo notó no hizo comentario ninguno.

-Pues que somos prácticamente los mayores de este colegio – dijo con orgullo.

¡Wow Ron¡Es verdad¿Y entonces tío a que esperamos para empezar a torturar a los de primero? – bromeó Harry mientras se frotaba las manos en una falsa pose de gamberro para luego empezar a reír.

-Te odio Potter – le soltó Ron.

-Yo también te quiero Weasley – contestó y los dos rieron.

¿Qué tal la reunión? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

-Pues supongo que depende de a quien le preguntes – dijo y Ron lo miró sin entender – pues a mi me ha parecido aburrida e inútil, pero si le preguntas a Sirius te dirá que muy interesante.

¿Cómo?

-Nada – dijo riendo – ha entrado una nueva chica, bastante guapa por cierto, y creo que a Sirius le ha caído bastante bien.

-Una nueva victima en la lista de Black – anunció Ron voz profunda.

-Sí, y ya ha perdido la cuenta, me dijo que en sexto fue cuando se lió con los números– le contó divertido.

Harry miró a su plató todavía riendo y lo apartó, decidiendo que ya no le apetecía más estofado.

-Ahora tengo que ir a la habitación de mis padres para hablar del entrenamiento – anunció a Ron con voz cansada. Llevaba unos días sin dormir mucho y estaba cansado, más psicológica que físicamente pero sabía que debía entrenar. Quizá si entrenaba un rato se animaba.

¿Podrás soportar otro año como el pasado? – le preguntó Ron preocupado.

-No tengo más remedio que soportarlo – contestó y Ron no supo que decir. Admiraba la dedicación que era capaz de poner Harry. Lo había visto en el Valle como cada día se levantaba temprano y entrenaba a pesar de haber dormido poco, había visto como a veces se iba a estudiar mientras ellos charlaban tranquilamente y todo eso en el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. A pesar de que Harry pudiera bromear y hacer comentarios divertidos, se notaba que estaba realmente tocado. Lo que el pelirrojo estaba pensando se le debió notar en la cara porque Harry puso una mano en su hombro – pero estoy bien, no te preocupes, podré con esto también, total una cosa más – dijo con una sonrisa amarga. Justo en ese momento apareció una tarta de chocolate bastante grande como postre y Harry se encargó de repartirla, media para Ron y media para él. Necesitaba chocolate "Paso demasiado tiempo con Remus" pensó mientras saboreaba el primer trozo.

´´´´´

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación de los merodeadores se sorprendió de ver a Tonks comiendo con Sirius y Remus.

-Hey Harry – le saludó Sirius – te hemos encontrado una nueva contrincante – dijo señalando con la mano a la chica.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó Remus mirando como Harry se tumbada en el sofá y se tapaba los ojos con su brazo izquierdo.

-Cansado – contestó en medio de un bostezo – pero dispuesto a machacar a Tonks.

-Ui, Sirius eres una mala influencia para él. Ya habla con esa chulería tuya – le dijo Tonks a su tío a lo que le dio una colleja.

-Después de que te fueras Harry – intervino Remus mirando de reojo a los dos Black – Albus nos ha habilitado una sala para que puedas entrenar.

-Que amabilidad la suya – soltó Harry.

-Es una sala que no se si la conoces – siguió Remus como si no hubiese escuchado el cometario de Harry – es la sala de los menesteres. Esa habitación te proviene de todo lo que necesitas si pasas tres veces delante de la puerta pensando lo que deseas encontrar dentro.

-Una sala muy sugerente – dijo Sirius en tono pícaro – no, en serio – añadió al notar al mirada de lobo asesino de Remus – puede ser muy útil, podemos buscar diferentes ambientes, incluso nos puede proveer de enemigos. Yo creo que allí podemos estar bien, además es una sala que muy poca gente la conoce. Estaremos tranquilos.

-Me da igual, la verdad.

¿Y ese pasotismo? – le preguntó Remus levantándose y sentándose al lado de Harry mientras le apartaba el pelo de la frente.

-Apuesto lo que quieras que esta así porque no ha podido estar más de cinco minutos con Yael hoy.

-Padfoot, la gente normal tiene otras cosas en la cabeza a aparte de las mujeres, no se si lo sabes – le espetó Remus enfadado.

-Claro que sí, como tu ¿no?...ejem...Vector...ejem.

-Olvídame Black – le soltó y volvió a centrar la atención en Harry que tenía una sonrisa en los labios después de escuchar la pelea de los dos.

-La verdad es que no he pasado más de 5 minutos con Yael - dijo e iba a añadir algo sobre Vector pero no lo creyó conveniente – pero solo estoy cansado, por lo que si no me pongo a entrenar ya me dormiré.

-Indirecta captada – dijo Sirius levantándose de la mesa – vámonos, y ya veras sobrinita como se las gasta mi ahijado – le comentó orgulloso a Tonks y los cuatro salieron de la habitación de los merodeadores.

´´´´´

Era ya las doce de la noche y Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo de la sala de los menesteres, cansado, agotado, echo polvo, pero contento porque había sido un buen entrenamiento. Entre Sirius, Remus y Tonks, y los enemigos que había aportado la sala (no eran más que figuras que por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho, soltaban hechizos certeros que a Harry le había costado esquivar) había tenido que sacar todo su potencial para lograr salir victorioso.

Tonks había demostrado ser una gran aurora, ya que debido a su don metamorfo que disponía (Harry entendió por fin esos cambios de color del pelo de la chica) había sido difícil darle alcance.

-A mi no me volvéis a pillar – dijo Tonks simpáticamente apoyada en la pared, cansada ella también – os buscáis a otro ser inocente para que luche contra esta fiera.

¿A qué es bueno? – dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de su sobrina.

-Demasiado para mi – sentenció – chicos un placer luchar con vosotros pero yo tengo que irme que mañana trabajo – dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-Cobarde – susurró Sirius divertido. Tonks solo le dio una patada en la pierna – cobarde y rencorosa además – añadió.

-Estoy impresionada Harry –le dijo la chica que se había acercado a el para despedirse – eres realmente bueno.

-Gracias Tonks, la verdad es que me lo has puesto difícil, mucho más que Sirius.

-Pero bueno ¿qué es esto una conspiración contra mi? – dijo enfadado el animago

-No, están relatando la verdad - intervino por primera vez Remus que estaba mirando los libros que habían aparecido con la sala.

-Bueno me voy ya – dijo la aurora después de darle la mano a Harry.

-Si nosotros también ¿Harry te quedas a dormir con nosotros?

-No, gracias Remus, pero estoy seguro que Ron y Hermione me están esperando

Y no estaba equivocado, cuando entró a la sala común estaban sus dos mejores amigos tumbados en el sofá hablando en susurros

-Si es que tengo unos amigos que valen todos los puntos de Gryffindor que gana Hermione – exclamó feliz acercándose a ellos y tumbándose al lado de Hermione (Ron que esta en la otra punta casi se cae) – que majos sois – dijo dándole un beso a la chica y despeinando a Ron.

-Ha ido bien la clase¿no? – le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bah, como siempre, solo que ha venido Tonks y cuando se unen Sirius y ella es todo un show – dijo todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras cerraba los ojos y bostezaba.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir – informó Hermione levantándose un poco.

-Que más quisiera – dijo Harry con amargura en su voz– aun tengo que hacer los deberes de transformaciones para pasado mañana, que mañana es luna llena y no voy a tener tiempo

-Eso se llama chantaje emocional Harry y es una treta muy sucia – le recriminó la chica entendiendo por donde iba su amigo.

¿Pero ha funcionado? – el moreno puso la mirada numero 6 del repertorio Sirius

-Los tienes en mi mochila – le dijo – pero no te acostumbres, solo hoy y porque es el primer día¿vale?

-Es que como te quiero – gritó Harry lanzándose encima de ella, lo que hizo que Ron soltara "eh! chaval mantén las distancias"

Poco después Ron y Hermione subieron a las habitaciones a dormir (cada uno a la suya) y Harry se quedó copiando la tarea de la chica, hasta que 20 minutos después subió por fin a su habitación después de un primer día agotador, en todos los sentidos

´´´´´´´

Nada más que decir, un beso enorme a todos, cuidaos, y dejad opiniones, ideas... Besos!


	7. I can promise you tomorrow

Buenas! Vuelvo a estar aquí. Este capitulo me gusta un poquillo más que los dos últimos pero bueno, tampoco es que me enamore. Intentare contestar los reviews rápido que quiero subirlo cuanto antes. Por lo cual, muchas gracias a:

**Xesblack:** Hola wapa! Si que me acuerdo de ti, que tal estas? Mucha imaginación? Jejej no te creas, simplemente que capto las pocas que mi loca mente reproduce, como dice Moody, vigilancia permanente! Jeje, estoy loca, lo siento P Muchas gracias! Cuídate! Se mala!

**Gala Snape**: Hola! A mi cada vez me gusta mas Tonks, no se pk, pero me cae muy bien. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Chibi-Kaisie:** Hola! Si los chicos lo están pasando mal, pero lo superaran. Para la pelea de Voldie y Harry...si falta, solo están a principio de curso, y claro que saldrá Yael, será muy importante la chica para Harry. Muchas gracias! Un beso!

**Thelmiux:** Hola! Pues si que calculaste bien los tiempos, me tienes impresionada. Jejeje, por mas extraño que te parezca James siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito, sí, sé que parece extraño pero me encanta y porque lo maté? Pues pk no era un personaje de esa época y tenía una misión que cumplir, sacrificarse. Pero me alegro que en resumen volví te gustara. Y l de Always...pongo a Harry así de fuerte porque el es el que tiene que derrotar a Voldie, pero sí, su poder tiene una razón de aparición, el sacrifico de James (es por eso tenia que sacrificarse) Bueno wapa me alegro que te guste y te hayas enganchado al fic, un placer conocerte y espero que de vez en cuando dejes un review para saber de ti. Cuídate

**Zeisse:** Hola! Arthur? Vale, lo apunto, ya veras quien es el ministro al final. Te gusta nicole para sirius? Muchos lo decís pero no se yo si sirius eso de enamorarse le gustara mucho. Muchas gracias, nos vemos!

****

**Loka Lupin:** Hola! Tranquila, no pasa nada. Sirius y el amor, jeje, es que no se, no me veo a Sirius locamente enamorado, no se porque, pero ni afirmo ni desmiento nada, ya se ira viendo. Muchas gracias por el review, cuídate!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Jejeje, si? Creus que la nicole es per a en Sirius? No ho se, i ho dic de debó, no se que fer amb ells es, pk jo no veig en sirius enamorat. Be wapa, cuidat molt i en s veiem aviat

**LadyLily1982:** Ufff! Pedazo de review chica! Te pasaste un buen rato, no?

Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por pasarte tanto tiempo con el, la verdad es que tiene merito. Soy consciente que los primeros capítulos no son los mejores que he escrito en mi vida, jejej, era la primera vez que escribía! Y mucha gente me ha dicho eso de las descripciones, jejej, pero ahora intento mejorarlo poco a poco, incluso ya sale de forma más natural. Lo que se aprende con la practica. Antes de llegar a los capítulos finales, ya introduje bastantes cosas sobre lo que podría suceder, era un final que lo tenia pensado desde el primer capitulo, siempre había pensado que metería a James de nuevo y luego lo sacaría, ya que James no es un personaje de la época real y aunque era muy bonito que Harry tuviese a su padre de nuevo con el, no se, no me acababa de pegar ver a James por ahí, eso no quiere decir que no llorara mientras lo escribía (dios que mal lo pase) Por cierto que estudias? Lo digo porque eres una persona muy ordenadita, con los puntos puntos y todo eso. Intentare ser como tu y te iré diciendo, aunque ya te digo que el orden no es mi mejor cualidad.

1) Yael: NO te caía bien? Yo es que le tengo un afecto especial, no se, es mi primera creación como personaje y le tengo mucho cariño. Yael más que nada era un punto de humor, ya que me encantaban las escenas de Harry avergonzado hablando de chicas con sus padres y de ser un apoyo para el niño de oro por lo que podría pasar después.

2) Jejeje, jóvenes? No eres la única que me lo ha dicho, y si, tenia muchas dudas sobre si debería ponerlo e intenté hacerlo lo menos brusco posible, pero era ahora o nunca, ya que la primera vez de Harry y Yael ocurre muy poco antes de que James muriera y me apetecía poner a Harry contándoselo a su padre. Caprichos.

3) Había relaciones entre los merodeadores que no sabia llevarlas muy bien, por ejemplo era la de Harry con su padre. Pk como reaccionarias tu al ver a tu padre por primera vez cuando tienes 15 años, 14 de los cuales ha estado muerto? La de James y Harry fue la que mas me costó, porque Sirius y Harry, se escribe solo. Y en un principio tenia muy abandonados a Ron y Hermione, lo se, y me di cuenta, pero era importante centrar la atención en los merodeadores.

4) Me encantan las panteras! Jejej, por eso es una pantera negro, una preciosa pantera. El nombre no fue invención mía, me dieron la idea.

Always on my mind... Bueno ese titulo tiene historia. Soy una enamorada de un grupo de rock americano, Bon Jovi, y mi canción preferida es Always y que una de mis historias sea un titulo de Bon Jovi, quizás es una tontería pero es una idea que me gusta muchísimo. Llámame tonta. Pasemos a contestar la historia.

1) El comienzo fue inesperado, una noche de insomnio y se me vino a la mente la primera escena, la de Harry y Sirius discutiendo de forma simpática. Y aunque no quería escribir una continuación de forma inconsciente mi mente fue siguiendo la escena y mira aquí esta. Tenía que contar que pasó desde el final del curso hasta la primera escena, pero no quería hacer mil capítulos todos llorando, por eso de una forma mas sutil y divertida lo conté. EL capitulo que mas me gusta de momento es eso, no se pk.

2) Se intenta mejorar, además ahora Harry necesitaba mucho ver a sus amigos.

3) El duelo. Que problemas me ha dado el duelo. A mucha gente no le ha gustado, pero a mi me encantó, prefería hacer algo así de simple, demostrando que para Harry los profesores no son nada pero que con Dumbledore se asusta consciente que aun no es mas que un simple aprendiz yq ue si quiere cumplir su destino tiene que dejarse de tonterías y de chulerías y seguir entrenando, y te aseguro que será un entrenamiento muy duro.

4) Que complicado es escribir a Harry! Aunque no se, me gusta como esta ahora, intentando demostrar que el es fuerte pero que se siente terriblemente herido por dentro.

5) Si mejor dejemos de comentar que llevamos un buen rato

Muchísimas gracias, si te digo la verdad cada vez me arrepiento mas de hacer la continuación y los ánimos vienen bien de vez en cuando. Intentaré seguir mejorando poco a pokito, ok? Muchísimas gracias! Un beso!

**Evan:** Hola wapa! Que tal? Nicole novia de Sirius? Tu crees? Jejeje. Ya lo veremos ¡cuídate!

**Squall Leonhart:** Hola! gracias! Ya hemos vuelto a los reviews cortos, con lo que me gustaban esos mas largos….. Pues nada.. aki tienes el cap.. Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Jack Dawson:** NO ta agradat? Vaja, a vere aquet que tal, cudiat!

**Lucumbus**: Hola! Jejeje, que picajoso eres, a ver si te gusta este capitulo que temo tu opinión, que publico mas exigente, aunque ya se pk lo haces, pa desmoralizarme y así ganarme al buscaminas...será listo el tío...en fin! jejeje, que gracias por el review y recuerda esa partida de 23 minas seguidas, jausjausjausjasu. Adeu!

**Magu**: Hola! Gracias! LA autorización, jejeje, ya lo veras, tu que crees? Que te firme en tu flog? Claro! Pero dame la dir o algo y yo te firmo encantada! Cuidate!

**LorenaPotterB:** Hola! La acción ya llegará tranquila, gracias por el review a pesar de tu falta de tiempo. Bye!

**Ginger:** Hola! Amelie? Ok, apuntado, jejeje, ya veremos quien es elegido al final. Gracias por la corrección, es que me lío con el catalán y el castellano. Muchas gracias por el review! Bye!

**Neli Balck:** Hola! Jejeje, te gustó el final? Me gusta la relacion de Harry con Hermione y Ron. No, lo siento pero James ya no va a volver. Aquí te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste, nos vemos!

**Kei-kugodgy:** Hola! Como estas? Ya te echaba en falta! Como va todo? Harry y Dumbledore no se si se volverán a enfrentar y Yael ya aparecer�, tu tranquilo. Jejej, Sirius enamorado?mmm no se, no lo veo, pero quien sabe que puede pasar. Me alegro que estés de nuevo por aquí en la continuación. Cuídate!

**Snitchplateada:** Gracias! Me alegro que te guste. Cuídate!

**Grim Black:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Sigo sigo, no tienes ni idea de lo que me cuesta esto chica. Jejej, gracias! Ya parlem

**Amy Etchard:** Hola! Tranquila, no tiene importancia. Jejej, Snape para Harry no es ningún problemas, el verdadero impedimento de Ahrry es dumbledore y ya viste, no es capaz de enfrentarse a el, si quiere vencer a voldie tendrá que mejorar mucho. No tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos, menos que volví, eso si. Un beso y te cuidas, vale? bye

**Angel-negro202:** Hola! Como estas? Me alegro que te gusten las historias. Agrégame al messenger pk ahora ya no envío los mails de actualización, no tengo tiempo. Harry entrenara muy duro, ya lo veras. Muchas gracias por leer esto, nos vemos!

The angel of the dreams: buenas! Que tal? Jejej, cada vez tonks me gusta mas, no se pk, pero cada vez me cae mejor. Harry entrena muy dura pero ha de hacerlo, jjeje. Cuídate! Nos vemos pronto.

Capitulo 7: **I can promise you tomorrow**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry estaba un poco más animado, la cual cosa podía deberse a dos razones. La primera, la chica que tenía a su lado. Como el día anterior apenas se habían visto, los dos por separado y sin consultarlo se habían levantado temprano con la esperanza de que el otro hiciera lo mismo y tuvieran un poco de tiempo para estar a solas antes de empezar las clases y para sorpresa de los dos cuando, Harry hacia tan solo 3 minutos que estaba en el gran comedor, que estaba prácticamente vacío, Yael apareció también. Y después de un desayuno rápido ahora estaban en una zona bastante abandonada del castillo donde nadie pudiese interrumpir ese paseo de enamorados.

Los dos tortolitos habían entrado en una sala, que por el aspecto podía haber sido una antigua biblioteca porque las paredes estaban cubiertas de grandes estanterías, ahora vacías de libros pero llenas de polvo con destartaladas mesas y sillas alrededor de la sala.

Habían pasado un buen rato prodigándose mimos y besos, que aunque intentaban mantener la compostura a veces les resultaba difícil no ir mucho más lejos. Llevaban 15 días sin verse y echaban en falta depende que cosas, pero ahora los dos estaban sentados encima de una de esas viejas mesas, uno al lado del otro, Harry simplemente estaba jugueteando con los dedos de su novia sin decir nada, solo disfrutando de la presencia de la chica que tenía a su lado.

Yael miraba a Harry preocupada. Cuando lo había visto el día anterior cuando este se dirigía a la habitación de sus padres lo había encontrado triste, y aunque esa mañana parecía que estaba un poco mejor sabía, más bien intuía, que hasta que pasara bastante tiempo en ese castillo Harry no se acostumbraría complemente a estar ahí sin su padre. Espontáneamente la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla, gesto que sorprendió a Harry que se giró hacía ella sonriendo, profundamente agradecido por ese gesto de cariño tan simple, pero que decía tanto.

¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – le preguntó intentando no decir lo que sentía en ese momento porque hubiese sonado demasiado cursi.

-Historia de la magia, interesante ¿verdad? – bromeó - pero bueno me ira bien par recuperar un poco de sueño.

¿Los Ravenclaws también hacéis eso? Pensaba que erais tan estudiosos que incluso prestabais atención a Binns.

-Uiiii si superáis lo que hacemos los Ravenclaws – contestó de forma pícara.

¿A sí? – dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego a su chica mientras se acercaba más a ella de forma seductora – ¿qué es eso que hacéis los Ravenclaws que el resto de mortales no sabemos?

¡Ah! Eso es secreto – dijo riendo Yael – si te portas bien algún día te lo diré – primero tengo que inventarme algo, pensó.

-Define portarme bien – preguntó Harry mientras se echaba más encima de ella y le besaba el cuello con besos cortos.

-Vale te haré una lista – dijo ella bajo un estremecimiento. Harry había atacado su oreja.

-Jo – protestó Harry levantándose un poco mirando con falso enfado a su chica, que sonreía.

¿Qué haces esta noche?

-Eso suena a proposición indecente – dijo y se rió de su propio comentario – pues...lo siento cariño pero a pesar que me encantaría quedar contigo esta noche, hoy es luna llena – le dijo sin añadir nada más. Yael sabía lo que significaba eso, que Harry estaría con Remus en su transformación transformado en Whiskers – pero si quieres mañana podemos estrenar de nuevo la habitación secreta.

-Vale – dijo ella un poco desilusionada ¿y tu que clase tienes ahora? – peguntó mientras se levantaba y se colocaba bien las túnica, ya no faltaba mucho para que las clases empezaran. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara de Harry que se levantó también.

-Pociones – dijo y Yael entendió el porque de aquella sonrisa - tengo ganas de ver como me trata Snape después de lo del duelo – esa, ver como rabia Snape era la segunda razón del mejor humor de Harry esa mañana

-No lo enfades mucho que después me toca a mi y ya me tiene manía por estar contigo como para que encima lo saques de sus casillas.

-Haré lo que pueda pero no te prometo nada, creo que en los genes Potter nos viene predeterminado odiar a Snape – dijo con un tono que pretendía ser desenfadado – pero bueno vamonos, te acompaño a clase.

´´´´

Harry se encontró con Hermione, Ron no había obtenido la puntuación para pociones, delante de la mazmorra donde Snape impartía la clase. Solo estaban ellos dos de Gryffindor y tan solo había dos Ravenclaws más y Draco Malfoy el único Slytherin, cosa que sorprendió a Harry ya que pensaba que Snape mostraría otra vez favoritismos y aceptaría a todos los Slytherin a pesar de que no hubiesen logrado la alta nota que el oscuro profesor exigía. Por una vez en su vida era consecuente con sus palabras y por lo visto solo Malfoy había logrado obtenerla.

El Slytherin estaba apoyado en la pared, con pose de autosuficiencia, mirando a los otros 4 chicos con una aspecto de superioridad. Al ver a Harry, Malfoy en un principio no supo que decir, seguramente aun tenía muy presente la paliza que el Gryffindor le había propinado en junio, pero el carácter y la chulería de Malfoy pudo más que a sus recuerdos y soltó a modo de saludo.

¡Potter¿Qué haces tu aquí? Pensaba que en esta clases solo se admitían a los mejores, pero por lo visto hasta en esto tienen que hacer una excepción contigo. Claro, el director ha tenido que compadecerse de un pobre huérfano

Hermione se apresuró a coger la mano de Harry para intentar detenerlo si se lanzaba a por el Slytherin, cosa que era bastante comprensible pero para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry entrelazó los dedos con los de su amiga y la puso un poco detrás de él.

-No me busques Malfoy que me encuentras, y ya viste que pasa entonces. Y te advierto que esta vez remataré la faena – contestó con voz tranquila pero con ojos llenos de rabia – no voy a soportar un solo comentario más, y ahora, te juro que voy a cumplir la promesa, haz un solo comentario más sobre mi padre y... – Harry dejó la frase ahí, pero hizo un gesto bastante evidente con el dedo sobre su cuello.

Los dos Ravenclaws miraban la escena muy sorprendidos, no habían entendido mucho, pero hubiesen apoyado a Harry, esa maldita serpiente no caía bien a nadie y si Potter decía eso sería por algo.

En ese momento llegó Snape que pasó entre ellos sin dirigirles la mirada a ninguno de sus pocos alumnos. Los dos Ravenclaws pasaron detrás del profesor y Harry y Hermione les siguieron pero antes de entrar Harry se detuvo un segundo y le dijo a la oreja a Malfoy.

-Por cierto, saluda al ex ministro Malfoy de mi parte, estoy seguro que dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver las caras, esos sí, dile también que la próxima vez se quite la mascara. Me gusta ver la cara de la persona contra la que peleo, es una cuestión de honor – susurró y entró junto a Hermione a la clase y se sentaron delante de todo por petición de la chica.

Malfoy aun en la puerta estaba desconcertado. ¿Cómo sabía Potter que su padre iba a dejar el puesto de ministro si aun no se había hecho publico?

Cuando salió de su estupor entró en la clase y se sentó lo más separado del Gryffindor. Snape estaba ordenando algunos papeles que tenía encima de la mesa y ni siquiera había levantada la vista.

-Bien – dijo una vez dejó el montón que había estado ordenado en una esquina de la mesa. Cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho en clara pose hostil y pasó la vista por los ojos de sus 5 alumnos, deteniendo su mirada un poco más en la figura de Harry, que sonrió imperceptiblemente – cinco alumnos – dijo en voz baja, su tono usual en clase – demasiados para mi gusto – volvió a mirar a Harry y esta vez también a Hermione – aun no entiendo como algunos han logrado llegar hasta aquí, pero pronto veremos si solo fue un golpe de suerte. No pienso tolerar ningún error, con el mínimo error, el causante será expulsado de esta clase sin opción de retorno¿queda claro? – nadie dijo nada – estupendo. En este primer semestre estudiaremos venenos, los primeros serán con antídoto pero a medida que avance el curso, dejaremos atrás los antidotes y estudiaremos venenos de muerte rápida e indolora, sin remedio. En la ultima mitad del curso, los que lleguen ahí estudiaran venenos igual de efectivos pero mucho más dolorosos – la clase estaba en total silencio escuchando con estupor lo que su profesor decía – venenos que destrozan lentamente el interior del cuerpo, agujereando los tejidos, deshaciendo los órganos vitales de forma precisa causando un dolor insufrible. Normalmente las victimas mueren antes de que el veneno acabe su función – parecía que Snape disfrutaba contando eso, pero la verdad era que se sentía asqueado. En su época de mortifago tuvo que utilizarlos para Voldemort, normalmente para hacer hablar a los presos. Había visto a hombres maduros llorar como críos rogando una muerte rápida y relatando secretos que delataban a sus mejores amigos con tal de detener ese horroroso dolor. El dolor era una arma muy poderosa, la preferida del Lord Oscuro.

Snape dejó su lugar y empezó a andar por entre las mesas de sus alumnos. No era un mal grupo, pensó, Malfoy era muy bueno en las pociones, lo había heredado de su padre, los dos Ravenclaws, eran demasiado eruditos como para no pasar y tenían la maña suficiente para saber llevar a cabo las pociones. Qué decir de Granger, la sabelotodo del colegio, y Potter...bueno Potter era un caso aparte. No era tan malo como el solía decirle, pero tampoco acababa de entender el como había logrado sacar el extraordinario. Supuso que era las terribles ganas que tenía de ser auror lo que había hecho esmerarse tanto en su talón de Aquiles y de ahí la nota. Pero no veía capaz a Potter de pasarse todo un año sin cometer ningún error en su materia. Era particularmente extraño el año en que todos los alumnos que empezaban pociones en sexto curso lo acababan, y en ese grupo Potter era el más débil de todos. Tenía todo los números de ser el que confirmara la regla.

-Empezaremos ya con un veneno adormecedor de las funciones vitales. ¿Alguien que no sea Granger sabe el nombre del veneno y su método de actuación? – dijo adelantándose a que Hermione levantara la mano. Dirigió la vista a Malfoy, seguro que él chico lo sabría pero para su sorpresa Harry levantó la mano, con los ojos brillantes de rabia por el desplante a su amiga pero con apariencia segura.

-Sorpréndanos señor Potter – dijo acercándose a él.

-La poción recibe el nombre de _"worthier dormunm" – _por la cara de Snape el resto de la clase se hizo a la idea de que Harry lo sabía – es una poción que reelentiza cualquier función de cualquier órgano del cuerpo humano. Si no se administra el antídoto en las primeras 3 horas la persona envenenada muere a causa del escaso riego sanguíneo que recibe el cerebro. No es una muerte dolorosa, ya que instantes después de haberlo tomado la persona cae en un profundo sueño – añadió para demostrarle a Snape que sabía de que iba el tema – después de que se haya tomado el antídoto la persona se sentirá mal durante un tiempo, que variar entre un par de días a una semana como máximo. El antídoto se llama...

-Suficiente Potter, ya ha alardeado suficiente por esta semana – le cortó bruscamente el jefe de Slytherin mandándole una mirada de odió. Harry solo sonrió. Harry 2 – Snape 0 – tienen las instrucciones en la pizarra, disponéis de una hora y media, tiempo suficiente. Empezad.

Todavía sonriendo por su pequeña victoria Harry se levanto para ir a buscar los ingredientes en la despensa de los alumnos pero no fue muy lejos porque el hombro de Snape lo detuvo a medio camino.

-Se ve que su padre le pasó los poderes y su arrogancia también – le dijo muy cerca suyo – voy a echarlo de aquí Potter, el más mínimo error y sus ilusiones de ser auror se desharán como el humo de un cigarrillo – le advirtió con una voz peligrosa.

-El rencor no es bueno profesor – Harry no se dejó amilanar. Hubiese ido a buenas si Snape no hubiese metido a James de por medio – a veces es mejor admitir una clara derrota como la del otro día, que buscar venganza. Lo siento profesor, no está en mis planes cometer ningún error, este verano no solo he estudiado defensa – dijo dando por finalizada la conversación y siguió andando apartando a Snape del medio.

Mientras cogía los ingredientes necesarios sonrió aun más.

Harry Potter 3 – Severus Snape 0

´´´

La primera reacción que tuvo Ron cuando Harry y Hermione le contaron lo que había sucedido con Snape y Malfoy, fue sentarse en el suelo y reír escandalosamente.

-Me...jejeje...me hubiese encantado verlo, jejejejeje – dijo entre carcajadas secándose las lagrimas – ese maldito hurón, jajaja, aish, Harry, jejeje, que bueno.

-Lo de Malfoy vale, se lo merecía – intervino Hermione no tan feliz como su novio – pero con Snape, podría haberlo expulsado.

-No hubiese tenido ninguna excusa – dijo Harry riendo al ver a Ron – además creo que a Snape le haría más ilusión echarme si cometo algún fallo.

-Estas jugando con fuego Harry – dijo Hermione tendiéndole una mano a Ron para que se levantara, el pelirrojo seguia riéndose.

-Pero es divertido – contestó mientras se encogía de hombros divertido y se encaminaba hacia la clase de historia de Binns. Seguro que por el camino se encontraba a Yael.

´´´´´

Las dos siguientes horas de clases fueron aburridas, muy aburridas. EN historia de la magia se dedico a jugar a hundir la flota con Ron. Ese verano le había enseñado ese juego muggle al pelirrojo y ahora le estaban sacando provecho. Hermione les miraba con reprobación, ella estaba tomando apuntes, apuntes que luego ellos copiarían, mientras que esos dos niños se dedicaban a jugar a hundir barquitos. Suspiró enojada, lo que hizo reír a los chicos.

Luego en herbologia también se había aburrido, porque en esa primera clase solo habían tenido que plantar unas semillas de una planta que según Sprout dentro de un par de días seria el doble de grande que ellos y seria entonces cuando tendrían que cuidarla, y luego recoger los frutos, que posteriormente tratarlos, para después poder encontrar una planta medicinal para Madame Pomfrey, o algo así había entendido Harry que se había dedicado a mirar a traves del invernadero como Hagrid impartía clases a unos niños de primero.

Pero fue en la hora de la comida cuando el día volvió a ponerse interesante.

Estaba hablando con Dean Thomas y Ginny, estos dos llevaban saliendo desde finales del curso anterior sobre los Chudley Canons, cuando bastantes lechuzas entraron. Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos, ya que a esa hora era extraño que tantas lechuzas llegaran, normalmente era a la hora del desayuno cuando entraban en masa, luego durante las comidas a veces entraban algunas con cartas de algunos familiares despistados.

Pero rápidamente entendieron el porqué. Una lechuza dejó un ejemplar del extraordinario del periódico profético delante de Harry que se apresuró a buscar entre sus bolsillos para pagármela entrega a la lechuza. Cuando ésta se fue, desplegó el periódico. Hermione estaba haciendo lo mismo con su ejemplar.

_"Lucius Malfoy: Dejo el ministerio en manos de alguien más querido_"

Ese era el titular que venía ilustrado con una foto del ahora ya ex ministro, con su porte de altivez, su pelo largo y rubio y sus ropas elegantes.

A Harry no le sorprendió en absoluto, pero por lo visto a sus compañeros (excepto Ron y Hermione) sí, porque se apresuraron a leer.

El periódico no decía nada nuevo, simplemente lo que Dumbledore ya había comentado la noche anterior a la orden del fénix. Después de paginas y paginas donde se comentaban las posibles causas del repentino adiós venia una lista de los posibles candidatos a substituirlo. Fue ahí cuando Ron y Ginny se sorprendieron de todas, todas. Harry se había reservado la noticia de que el director había propuesto a Arthur Weasley como candidato por lo que la aparición del nombre de su padre en esa lista pilló a los pelirrojos completamente por sorpresa.

-Mamá debe estar loca de contenta – exclamó Ginny hablando atropelladamente con su hermano.

-Pobre papá – dijo esté pensando lo que tendría que soportar su padre después de que su mujer se enterara.

-Pobre vuestro padre como sea elegido – dijo Harry – a saber como a dejado Malfoy el ministerio. No se si me gustaría que me eligieran ahora.

-Hombre, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo – dijo Hermione.

¿Tu crees que tiene posibilidades Harry? – le preguntó Ron seriamente.

-No lo se, a parte de tu padre no conozco a los otros – comentó mirando la lista, aparte del padre de los pelirrojos y Amelie Susan Bones no le sonaban para nada los otros nombres.

-Pues mañana son las votaciones – dijo Ron – voy a escribir una carta a casa – informó y dejando el plato todavía lleno salió rumbo a la sala común, Ginny intuyendo lo que se proponía su hermano mayor se apresuró a seguirlo.

-Hermione, creo que a tu novio no le ha sentado bien la noticia – dijo Harry con la vista fija a un sitio.

¿Cómo? Yo creo que sí, estaba feliz¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó extrañada la chica todavía leyendo el periódico.

-Porque se ha levantado sin apenas probar bocado – dijo Harry señalando el plato del pelirrojo con la mirada. Hermione le dio una colleja amistosa y siguió leyendo.

´´´´´

Ya por la tarde, y después de las clases y la cena, Harry estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor esperando que fuera la hora para ir a la habitación de sus padres y salir junto a Remus y Sirius por el bosque prohibido. Tenía muchas ganas de corretear, jugar y olvidarse de todo. Sus escapaditas por el bosque tenían la capacidad de dejarlo tan agotado que apenas tenía fuerzas para pensar en nada, por lo que era un alivio.

A las 6 y media de despidió de sus amigos, que estaban en medio de una pelea (Harry sabía que al final acabarían uno en brazos del otro teniendo otro tipo de pelea) y se dirigió con un paso ligero hacía la habitación.

Cuando entró se encontró con la misma imagen que había dejado atrás hacía diez minutos. Remus y Sirius estaban peleando. Bueno, mejor dicho, Sirius estaba picando a Remus y este ya estaba harto.

¿Me vas a negar lo que he visto antes? – escuchó Harry que decía el animago que estaba de pie en medio de la sala. Vio entrar a Harry y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

¿Qué has visto Sirius? – contestó con voz cansada – hola Harry – le saludó que aunque no lo había visto, estaba tumbado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, sus habilidades lobunas le habían escuchado entrar.

-Te he visto con Vector – declaró. Harry miró a su padrino divertido.

-Que novedad, somos compañeros de trabajo -soltó Remus.

-Pero a un compañero de trabajo no se le mira como te miraba ella, ni como la mirabas tu – insistió.

-Me estaba preguntando sobre como me encontraba por lo de esta noche – contó mientras se incorporaba – ¿además por qué tengo que darte explicaciones a ti? Soy lo suficiente mayorcito como para saber que hago con mi vida – añadió y se metió en el baño.

-Yo tengo dudas de eso – susurró muy bajito Sirius a Harry, que le divertían sobremanera esas peleas.

¡Te he oído! – es escuchó que decía Remus. Harry se dejó caer en el sofá riendo mientras que Sirius entrecerraba los ojos como si tramara algún plan – en serio Padfoot – dijo Remus que salió del baño como si hubiese intuido el gesto que hacía su amigo, cosa bastante probable - no te metas en mi vida sex...sentimental, porque la ultima vez que lo hiciste acabe en el lago en pleno mes de febrero.

¿Pero a que antes del chapuzón, te lo pasaste bien? – dijo Sirius y tuvo que agacharse porque Remus le había lanzado un libro a la cabeza.

-Vigila tus orejas hoy, Padfoot que quizás al lobo se le escape un bocado – le advirtió el hombre lobo y cogiendo a Harry del brazo salió de la sala, dejando a Sirius que acariciándose la oreja, como si presintiera el dolor.

´´´´

Multitud de estrellas se podían divisar entre la débil capa de nubes que cubría el cielo. La luna, completamente llena reinaba el cielo, iluminado su alrededor, dotando al mágico satélite de una aureola preciosa. Esa potente iluminación llenaba al suelo, donde tres animales paseaban por el claro del bosque.

Un lobo grande, castaño con algunas mechas grises andaba con tranquilidad con las orejas tiesas y un porte señorial. Un perro negro correteaba de un lado al otro intentando ganarse algún gesto de cariño por parte del lobo, ya que lo único que se había llevado en toda la noche de su parte era algún gruñido y una demostración de su perfecta y afilada dentadura. En medio de esos dos había una pantera joven, que iba de uno a otro de sus compañeros repartiendo mimos y juegos. Se notaba que ese animal era el mas joven de los tres. Su agilidad era asombrosa, su potencia increíble y su velocidad alucinándote.

Whiskers, la pantera, se acercó por enésima vez al lobo, que a el si que repartía mimos, e incluso si podía evitaba que el perro se acercara al pequeño del grupo. Wiskers apartó de forma juguetona al lobo con un leve empujón, quería que el lobo le persiguiera, este era mucho más rápido que el perro y la pantera adoraba correr con toda la velocidad de la que sus patas eran capaces.

Por lo visto el lobo entendió el mensaje porque prodigó un leve mordisco a la cola de la pantera y cuando esta salió corriendo emprendió la carrera tras el. El perro emitió un ladrido de desconforme (no le apetecía correr para alcanzar algo que sabía que no lograría) pero los siguió, no tenia otro remedio.

Lobo y pantera corrían extasiados, divertidos por la carrera, por la sensación de libertad que sentían en ese momento. El aire frío que les daba de lleno en la cara animal les traía multitud de sonidos y olores, tan conocidos y extraños a la vez...

La pantera se detuvo en seco y si no hubiese sido porque le había sacado a Moony una distancia bastante grande los dos se hubiesen estrellado.

Deteniendo su carrera, el lobo se acercó más lentamente a donde Whiskers se había quedado estático, oliendo algo en particular.

Sus desarrollado sentido del olfato también captó ese olor y enseguida lo reconoció, por esos se puso a la altura de Whiskers y apoyó su cabeza en el lomo para reconfortarlo.

Ese olor podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar y más aun en su forma animaga, era el olor de Prongs, de James, de su padre y aunque todo el valle de Godric y toda la habitación del castillo aun conservaba ese aroma, ahí, en el claro, donde no hacia ni tres meses que su padre se había tumbado transformado en ciervo para descansar, hacía que por la mente de Harry pasaran multitud de recuerdos, como la primera vez que probó la transformación y sintió completamente el olor de su padre acurrucado en sus brazos agotado por el esfuerzo.

Sintió como otro peso se apoyaba en su lomo, Sirius ya había llegado también y como Remus le estaban mostrando apoyo demostrándole una vez que más que estaba para él.

De repente notó como la cabeza del lobo se retiraba, se acercó a él, le lamió el costado de su cara y reemprendía la carrera. Confundidos perro y pantera intercambiaron mirandas de extrañeza pero le siguieron.

Cuando lo encontraron, Moony estaba delante de una cueva, la cueva que solían utilizar para descansar cuando el amanecer ya estaba cerca. Ahí el olor aun era más notorio pero se sentía como en casa. El lobo entró y se tumbó en la zona más apartada de la entrada instando con un aullido suave que se acercaran a el. Y lo hicieron. Whiskers se tumbo al lado del lobo y escondió el hocico debajo de la cabeza de este, intentando así aplacar un poco el olor que tanto extrañaba.

´´´´´

Otro capitulito, tengo ganas de llegar al 10 ke es cuando en verdad empieza la acción. Nada mas, un beso a todos y cuidaos mucho!


	8. There's nothing without love

Hola! Como estáis todos? Yo bastante bien, gracias! Jejeje. Este capitulo...a mi me ha gustado, ya me diréis que tal. Muchas gracias por los reviews, los contesto y os dejo leer. Besos!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Com estas? Com van els examens? Aprova'ls tots eh! Humor? D'acord! Jeje aquí hi ha una mika. Vinga wapa, ens veiem! Sort!

**Neli Black :** Hola! Me allegro que te gustara! Sabes' jeje, me hace mucha gracia eso que digas que siempre termino con un buen final, porque nunca me gusta como acabo los capítulos, jejej. Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos!

**Flopy-Balck:** Hola! Si, se lo de Sirius y Tonks, pero es que yo los rollos familiares no se me dan nada bien, cuando pasan de abuelos y nietos me lio. Lo tendré en cuenta para los próximos capítulos. A nadie le gusto el duelo y a mi me encanto, yo si que veía bien que eliminara así de rápido a los profesores, el único que no puede es Dumbledore, pero bueno...para gustos los colores, acepto las criticas. En este capitulo pongo quien es el nuevo ministro. Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Niniel204:** Hola! Yo muy bien! Me alegro que te gustaran los tres capítulos. Sip, Harry estaba deprimido, pero tiene que ser así ira mejorando. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Nelly-Esp:** Buenas! Ya veremos que pasa con Malfoy y Harry. Nos vemos! Besos!

**Amy Etchard:** Hola! Solo quedan dos para el capitulo 10, pero bueno estos dos que kedan aunke ni hay acción propiamente dicha me gustan bastante. Harry ha aprendido mucho durante el verano y no se dejara echar por Snape. Yo matar a Voldemort? No estés tan segura, quien te dice que Harry tiene el poder suficiente? Ya lo veremos, y si padre Voldie aparece en el diez, ya veras que ocurre. Un beso nos vemos!

**Miranda Evans:** Hola! Yo muy bien y tu? Harry no se dejara echar por Snape y Snape lo intentara, kien crees que gane su particular batalla? A partir del 10 si que hay alguna sorpresita...ya veras cuales. Nos vemos!

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Como estas? Yo muy bien, ocupadilla pero bien. En el 10 aparece la acción pero estos dos que faltan a mi me gustan bastante, a ver a ti que te parecen. Nos vemos!

**Gala Potter:** Hola wapa! Que tal? Yo muy bien. No te preocupes por le review, lo primero es lo primero. El ministro? Esta vez no esta muy difícil de acertar, pero bueno, en este cap lo digo. Cuídate! Bss!

**Magu:** Holaaa! Aquí esta el capitulo, no doy mas de mi, jejeej. La autorización...jejeje, ya lo veras. Nos vemos! Gracias!

**The angel os the dreams:** Hola! Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Cada vez falta menos para el 10, pero espero que estos también te gusten eh! A mi Yael me gusta mucho, jejeje, Actualizo lo antes que puedo de te lo prometo! Bye!

**Ginger**: Hola! Pues si, tengo ganas de daros algo de acción ya, y no puede empezar en el 8 pk necesito poner algunas cosillas, pero bueno dentro de dos semanas. Las elecciones en este capitulo sale, no se pk le dais tanta importancia, ya sale en este capitulo. Si, soy consciente de mis fallos, y te aseguro que corrijo los capítulos dos o tres veces, pero algunas se me pasan, lo siento. Nos vemos!

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Que tal? Como anda tu pc? Te gusto el capitulo? Me alegro! Quien gana el puesto de ministro? En este capitulo mismo, pronto lo sabrás. Cuídate!

**Keu-kugodgy:** No te gusta que Harry se lo crea mucho? Tu tranquilo que habrá alguien que le baje los humos! Cuídate!

**Jack Dawson:** Me n'alegro! Cuidat!

**Saruky Black:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Me gusta como haces los trabajos, leyendo mi fic, si señor. Aquí sigo, tu tranquila. A mi también me encanta Whiskers! Estudia! Cuídate!

**Gala Snape:** Me alegro! Ya veras quien es el ministro, en este capitulo sale. Harry esta triste, pero...ya lo superara (espero) jejej. NO trato mal a Snape, jejej, es Harry! Besos!

**Mariet Malfoy:** Te daba vergüenza dejar review? Jejej, pues tranquila mujer, no te preocupes por los reviews. Si, al principio no quería seguir volví, por muchas razones, pero al final me convencieron entre todo el mundo. Si Remus lo esta pasando mal, pero bueno lo superaran. Muchas gracias! Besos!

**LorenaPotterB:** Hola! Gracias! Como han ido los exámenes? Espero que bien. Nos vemos suerte!

**Kala**: Hola! Yo estoy muy bien, y tu? Me alegro que leer el fic te alegre, de eso trato. A ver si hablamos! Cuídate!

**Black Sophia:** Hola! Te gusto? Menos mal! Son muchas horas al fic pero si os gusta ya vale la pena. Nos vemos!

**Paula Yemeroly:** Chica! Pedazo review! Jejej, tenias muchas cosas que decirme, no? No te preocupes por el review, si tenias prisa lo entiendo. Exacto, Harry ya no piensa caer en las provocaciones de Snape, se juega mucho, su futuro como auror, y ya ha vivido demasiado como para que el profesor le saque de sus casillas, por eso tira de la ironía. LA figura de James siempre estará presente en Harry, pero poco a poco lo mirara de otra manera, ya no con dolor sino como un precioso recuerdo. Yael a mi me gusta mucho, me cae muy bien como personaje (será pk la he inventado yo?) y con Harry se compenetran muy bien. Jejeje, me gusta mucho escribir peleas de Remus y Sirius, me divierte mucho escribir eso. Mucha gente me ha dixo de si a Ron no le gustó que su padre fuera candidato, peor si que le gustó solo que le sorprendió y se preocupó, Ron también a madurado y sabe que si su padre es elegido tendrá mucho problemas, pero si que le hizo ilusión, imagina Ron Weasley, hijo de ministro! Jeje. Muchas gracias por le review chica, me encantan los reviews largos. Nos vemos! Cuídate! Besos!

**Carla Grey:** Hola! Gracias! Tienes razón, no muchas veces me dicen que actualizo rápido, pero es un gusto oírlo decir, intento hacerlo lo antes posible, pero los capítulos cuestan de escribir. La marcha de verdad aun no ha empezado, pero estos capítulos hasta llegar al 10 no están mal, a mi me gustan. Jeje, sip, Remus es encantador intentando negar su relación con Remus, y este capitulo te gustara, ya lo veras. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Laura P.E:** Hola! Gracias por avisarme, no lo sabía, si que había pedido permiso la chica pero no había puesto que la historia era mía. Gracias por decírmelo. Y en Always...si yo también extraño a James pero...Nos vemos! Y gracias de nuevo!

**Lucumbus**: EI! Esa paliza de 26 a 0! Jejejej, esk soy buena, mira no me beso pk no llego! Jejeje. Va es broma...el de vez en cuando también me gana! Jejejej. Venga este capitulo es un pokillo más largo pero no mucho más! En fin xiket nos vemos luego! Bye!

**Xesblack:** jajaja, en el 10 empieza la acción pero estos dos caps que faltan también son interesantes lo prometo! Jejeje. Vale va yo seré buena...mas o menos vale? jeje. Ya sabes que cada semana subo un capitulo, mas rápido no puedo ir. Cuídate!

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Hola! Te gusta? Gracias! Si, si, lo se, a veces cometo errores, peor te aseguro que repaso los capítulos dos o tres veces pero a veces se me pasan tildes o cosas de estar. Nos vemos!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Como fueron los exámenes? Seguro que bien! Me gusta que te guste, jeje, En la cueva no hay nada, solo es el refugio donde los merodeadores suelen ir allí a descansar antes de que amanezca. Yo sigo, cuídate y surte!

**Sami:** Hola! Si, Yael tiene suerte de estar con Harry, pero creo que preferiría estar o con Remus o con Sirius, esos dos no dan tanto trabajo. Ya veras quien es el ministro de magia, en este capitulo sale. Te gusta el nombre de Nicole? Y Quieres que Sirius se enamore...ya veremos que puedo hacer. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Marce:** Gracias, poco a poco Harry lo ira llevando mejor, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que le costara, pero tiene a mucha gente al lado que esta con el. Cuídate!

Capitulo 8: **There's nothing without love**

Harry llegó soñoliento, cansado y melancólico a la habitación de los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y aunque sabía que no tenía tiempo para dormir (Siempre solía despertarse a las 6) quería, necesitaba tumbarse en su cama para descansar aunque solo fueran 5 minutos, luego ya se pasaría el resto de su tiempo en la ducha para despejarse.

La habitación estaba oscura y se podían escuchar los ronquidos de Neville y las respiraciones acompasadas de Dean y Seamus. Cinco años compartiendo dormitorio le habían dotado de la capacidad de distinguir cualquiera de ella. Se dirigió a tientas a su cama pero cuando ya estaba apunto de dejarse caer en ella, Ron, desde detrás de los doseles de su propia cama le llamó.

Harry – dijo muy bajito mientras abría los doseles de. A pesar de la oscuridad, Harry vio los ojos azules de su amigo y su pelo rojo totalmente desordenado.

¿Te he despertado? - le preguntó mientras cambiaba su destinación y se acercaba a la cama de Ron para después tirarse en ella, en el espacio que le había dejado.

Que va, te estaba esperando. ¿Qué tal? – dijo viendo, más bien intuyendo la cara de su amigo.

Harry no contestó.

Vale, mejor no pregunto – apuntó Ron. Harry había pasado su brazo encima de sus ojos – ¿quieres hablar?

Es que no se contestarte, Ron –contestó Harry en un susurró – me esta matando estar aquí y hoy ha sido más de lo mismo, y ya estoy harto de sentirme así, de verme incapaz de reaccionar cuando estoy frente a algo que me recuerda demasiado a mi padre.

No puedes recriminarte por echarlo en falta, es lógico que te sientas así.

Pero no puedo sentirme así, tengo una misión que cumplir y sé que todo depende de que reaccione y que sea capaz de...

Para Harry – le cortó Ron que veía hacia que camino se dirigía su amigo. Sabía que Harry se estaba auto presionando, que él solo se ponía presión sobre los hombros, que para él vencer a Voldemort se había convertido en su principal objetivo para vengar tantas y tantas cosas – No debes presionarte, porque entonces siempre te pasara lo que te sucedió en el enfrentamiento con Dumbledore, déjame acabar – le dijo cuando vio que Harry iba a intervenir – estas tan obsesionado en ser el mejor, en tener el máximo poder, en sacarle partido a lo que hizo tu padre que sin quererlo te bloqueas cuando estas delante de algo que puede probar que en realidad no eres tan fuerte de lo que intentar aparentar.

Tío, pasas demasiado tiempo con Hermione – dijo Harry en la misma posición.

No, Harry, no te escudes en la ironía, que eso no sirve conmigo - le espetó tan duramente que incluso Harry se sorprendió y miró a los ojos de su amigo. Se podía esperar una charla así de Remus, incluso de Sirius¿pero de Ron?

Se hizo unos segundos de silencio donde los dos amigos se miraron a los ojos, y Harry sabía que Ron tenía todo la razón del mundo, en todo lo que había dicho, pero le preocupaba el que no fuera capaz de esconder eso en su interior, no le gustaba nada que su coraza fuera tan endeble que cualquiera pudiera atravesarla. Tenía miedo de que Voldemort pudiera adivinar eso en el momento clave.

No sé que me pasa últimamente que todos adivináis como me siento, que se ha hecho de ese gran Harry misterioso.

Harry... – le advirtió Ron.

Vale, tienes razón Ron, tengo mucho miedo de descubrir que a pesar de todos los sacrificio que se hagan yo no tengo el suficiente poder para acabar con Voldemort, estoy aterrado de que eso suceda y os defraude a todos.

No vas a defraudarnos, Harry, nunca.

Harry le dio una sonrisa tímida y abrazó sin previo aviso a Ron.

Repito lo dicho, pasas mucho tiempo con Hermi.

A ti lo que te pasa es que pasas muy poco tiempo con Yael – le contestó Ron separándose.

Cuanta razón tienes, desde que hemos vuelto no hemos podido estar juntos ni media hora.

Entonces lo que te pasa es que te falta sexo – bromeó el pelirrojo.

Muy gracioso – dijo irónicamente – me voy a la ducha a ver si me despierto un poco que si no hoy en historia me pegaras una paliza a los barcos – anunció despreocupadamente mientras Ron reía y él se metía en el baño.

´´´´´´´

Por suerte a Harry la clase de historia se le paso rápida, pero cuando acababa de salir junto a sus dos mejores amigos recibió una noticia que un poco más y se da cabezazos contra la pared.

¿Tenéis las autorizaciones de aparición firmadas? – había dicho Hermione justo cuando cruzaban el marco de la puerta del aula del profesor Bins.

A Harry se le heló la sangre. NO. Él no la tenía firmada. No había pensado más en eso y ahora, dentro de 5 minutos tenía la clase de McGonagall. "_Genial Harry"_ se dijo, "_lo tienes mucho más fácil que todos tus compañeros para conseguir esa firma y va a resultar eres el único que no la tienes firmada"_

¿No te has acordado, no? – dijo Hermione entendiendo a la perfección la cara blanca del moreno.

Pues va a ser que no – le contestó, pensando a marchas forzadas, pensando donde estarían ahora sus padres.

Tienes cinco minutos si eres capaz de volar, puedes buscar a Sirius o a Remus y regresar a la clase de tranfiguracion – dijo Ron bastante divertido, la cara de Harry era un poema. No creía capaz a la jefa de su casa a dejar a Harry, a Harry justamente, la esperanza del mundo mágico, sin las clases de aparición.

Pero Harry ni siquiera le contestó, sinó que emprendió una carrera pasillo abajo.

¡No se puede correr en los pasillos Harry! – le gritó Ron a lo que Hermione le dio un codazo.

Harry corría dirigiéndose a la aula de defensa, intentando recordar si ahora tenían clase o no, maldiciéndose por lo bajo de ser tan idiota de olvidarse algo como eso, algo que sabía que podría serle muy útil. Iba esquivando alumnos que le venían de cara y que se lo miraban extrañados al verlo correr de esa manera "¿Habría pasado algo?" se preguntaban algunos, acostumbrados a que fuera Harry quien diera el aviso de que algo con el–que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había hecho alguna de las suyas.

Pero el animago no estaba para Voldemorts ahora, ya estaba a medio camino cuando recordó algo. _"Remus_" Había sido luna llena y Remus no acudiría a impartir clases, por lo que segurísimo que estaba en la habitación. Si se dirigía a la clase quizás Sirius no estuviera, o quizás hubiera salido ...o..."_yo que sé, no puedes meterte en la mente de alguien como él" _Por lo que tomo una desviación a la derecha y un poco después estaba delante de la habitación de los merodeadores.

"_Uno para todos, todos para uno"_ – dijo al vejete que se quedó con las ganas de charlar con él y entró directamente a la habitación, sin llamar ni nada.

En el salón no había nadie por lo que fijo que Remus estaba en la habitación. Esperaba que no estuviera durmiendo, porque si era así por muy mal que le supiera tendría que despertarlo.

Pero no, Remus no estaba durmiendo, ni mucho menos. La imagen que vio Harry al entrar a la habitación le sorprendió, tanto que se le olvidaron hasta las prisas.

Remus no estaba solo, es más, estaba muy bien acompañado. El hombre lobo estaba tumbado en la cama con la profesora Vector a su lado, cerca, muy cerca, vamos tan cerca que se estaba besando con ganas.

Estaban tan metidos en su trabajo que Harry tuvo que carraspear cuando logró reaccionar para que le hicieran caso.

Remus se sorprendió y levantó la vista, pero cuando vio que era Harry sonrió como con culpabilidad, como diciendo "_me ha pillado"_ pero Harry estuvo seguro que se alegró que fuera él y no Sirius.

No te he oído entrar – dijo para dar tiempo a que Vector se separara de él, mucho más avergonzada que Remus.

No me extraña –susurró Harry todavía bastante sorprendido. El hombre lobo sonrió, no se le veía avergonzado. Se acomodó un poco mejor, haciendo una mueca de dolor - ¿qué ocurre, Harry¿Que haces aquí, no tienes clase ahora?

¡Eso! – gritó el recordando de golpe que tenía prisa. Se acercó a Remus rápidamente – me tienes que firmar esto – dijo tendiéndole el papel de la autorización y sacando una pluma de un cajón de la mesa de noche mientras Remus lo leía – he de entregarla ahora mismo y con todo lo de estos días no me he acordado.

Yo no puedo firmarte esto, Harry – le dijo Remus bastante más serio que hacía solo 5 segundo

¿Qué?

Es Sirius quien tiene que hacerlo, él consta como tu tutor por ser tu padrino, yo no consto en ningún papel legal como nada tuyo. Y ser amigo de tus padres no es ningún reconocimiento – le explico suavemente, viendo como la cara de Harry se ensombrecía.

Pero tu eres como mi padre, tu y Sirius lo sois... – dijo Harry notando un nudo en el estomago.

Gracias, cariño – dijo agradecido – pero... mi firma sirve de muy poco.

A McGonagall le servirá – insistió Harry.

Esto va al ministerio – dijo - algunos empleados verifican las firmas, para asegurarse que los padres o tutores han sido los que han firmado. Si ven la mía, no van a darla por válida y mucho menos la darán por ser yo un hombre lobo. Lo siento Harry, pero has de buscar a Sirius.

No – dijo con determinación – para mi tu firma tiene el mismo valor que la de Sirius, los dos habéis estado conmigo cuando más os necesitaba y para mi los dos sois mis padres, si tu no puedes firmarme la autorización, entonces no quiero que nadie la firme – contestó de forma segura arrebatándole el papel de las manos de Remus.

Harry, no puedes no hacer las clases de aparición. Ahora no es el momento de reclamar nada, no es el momento de quejarte por una tontería como esta. Te lo agradezco muchísimo – dijo cuando Harry iba a decir que eso no era una tontería – me halaga muchísimo que me consideres tu padre pero has de hacer las clases, busca a Sirius que debe estar en clase y que te la firme.

Pero...

Pero nada cariño – insistió – no necesito que ningún papel diga que soy nada tuyo, yo sé que para ti soy alguien y tu para mi también lo eres, no necesito un estúpido papel que me confirme nada.

No es justo – dijo mientras se acercaba a él para darle un abrazo.

Tu mejor que nadie sabes que la vida no es justa – respondió acariciando la cabeza de Harry – venga, es mejor que vayas corriendo a buscar a Sirius, que al final Minerva no te va a aceptar la autorización.

Harry asintió mientras se guardaba el papel en el bolsillo preparándose para salir.

Por cierto Harry – le llamó Remus cuando este ya cerraba la puerta –¿puedes hacerme un favor? – Harry extrañado afirmó con la cabeza – de esto – señaló con la mirada a Vector y a él – no le digas nada a Sirius¿vale?

´´´´´´

Harry se dirigió a la sala de transfiguración después de interrumpir la clase de defensa que su padrino estaba dando a los Slytherin de tercero a paso lento. Por eso cuando entró al aula, lo hizo 20 minutos tarde.

Llega tarde señor Potter – dijo McGonagall a modo de saludo cuando Harry ya estuvo dentro.

Tuve una serie de problemas - se justifico él.

¿Un problema llamado autorización?

Bueno eso y que mi primera opción para la firma se ve que no es valida – contestó fríamente, aun enfadado por lo que le había contado Remus y le tendió el papel firmado con el nombre de Sirius Black – aquí esta – dijo y se fue a sentarse con Ron y Hermione que le habían guardado un sitio.

La profesora McGonagall miró la firma y miró a Harry sin entender nada de la actitud del chico.

Potter, quédese después de clase que tengo que comentarle algo de quidditch – le anunció y se propuso a continuar la clase donde la había dejado antes de la interrupción.

Así pues cuando la subdirectora del colegio dio por finalizada la clase Harry se dirigió hacia donde su profesora ya le estaba esperando. Harry tenía la sensación de que quería comentarle algo aparte del quidditch pero si estaba en lo cierto no lo supo nunca porque después de que mirarlo durante unos instantes fijamente empezó a hablar.

Potter, ya esta hecho el calendario de quidditch – le anunció y a Harry se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios, tenía ganas ya de empezar a entrenar – a Gryffindor le toca entrenar los jueves y los viernes a las siete y media, como el año pasado.

Muy buen, gracias profesora – agradeció educadamente mientras por su cabeza empezaba a pensar como lo haría para seleccionar a prácticamente todo el equipo. Tenía que buscar a tres cazadores y a dos bateadores. Tendría que recomponer todo, y enseñar las tácticas a los nuevos. Ese año la cosa sería más difícil de obtener.

El primer partido – siguió McGonagall cortando el hilo de pensamientos de Harry – será el 19 de octubre contra Ravenclaw – el chico asintió – no hace falta que le diga Señor Potter que la copa esta muy bien en mi despacho.

Haré lo posible para que no se mueva – dijo y después de despedirse cortesmente se dirigió a la sala común (tenía una hora libre) para poner un anuncio para reclutar candidatos para el entrenamiento de la tarde siguiente.

´´´´

En la sala común no había nadie, solo Ron y Hermione. Por lo visto todos los cursos de Gryffindor tenía clase. El resto de quinto curso cursaba estudios muggles, asignatura que ninguno del trío dorado había elegido, Harry y Hermione ya se lo sabían todo y Ron... Ron se aburría mucho sin sus dos amigos del alma por lo que decidió no escoger esa materia.

Este año será complicado ganar la copa – dijo Harry pensando en voz alta mientras colgaba un cartel en el tablón de anuncios donde decía que la selección para los puestos de cazadores y bateadores se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente y que los interesados se pasaran a las siete y media en el campo de quidditch.

Habrá más emoción – le dijo Ron mirando como Harry se acercaba a ellos y se sentaba en frente.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de tonterías, de cosas triviales, sin importancia pero que les daban la sensación de estar tranquilos y de estar muy unidos, no hacía falta que acabaran un comentario porque los otros dos ya sabían que quería decir. La compenetración entre ellos era asombrosa.

Pero el buen rollo se cortó de golpe, a medias de un comentario de Harry ya un poco de mejor humor, el estar con sus amigos siempre lograba mejorarle el estado de animo, cuando un fogonazo de fuego apareció delante de él. En seguida reconoció qué era. Era el sistema que utilizada Dumbledore para comunicarse con los miembros de la orden. Rápidamente lo cogió y leyó:

_"Esta tarde reunión, a las 19_

_AD"_

¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber Hermione. Harry arrugó la carta y la lanzó a la chimenea.

Reunión – dijo simplemente con voz aburrida. Seguro que les nombraría quien era el nuevo ministro y a saber...otra noche aburrida más y con el sueño que tenía.

Quizá mi padre es nombrado nuevo ministro de magia – dijo orgulloso Ron.

Bueno...ya veo que te vas a pavonear como lo hizo Malfoy porque su padre era el ministro – bromeó Harry ganándose un cojinazo de parte del pelirrojo. Como venganza Harry con un movimiento de mano conjuró que todos los cojines de la sala común fueran directos a Ron.

¡Eh! Eso es trampa – se quejó sacando la cabeza de entre todos los cojines mientras Hermione y Harry se reían. Poco después los tres estaban enzarzados en una grandiosa pelea.

´´´´

¡Mierda! – exclamó Harry asustando a Ron y Hermione que estaban cenando tranquilamente a su lado.

¿Qué? – preguntó Ron.

Mierda, mierda, mierda – siguió diciendo Harry que estaba apunto de autolesionarse dándose cabezazos contra la mesa como hacía Dobby.

¿QUÉ? – dijeron esta vez Ron y Hermione preocupados por la reacción de Harry.

He quedado con Yael –dijo

¿Y? – dijo Ron sin entender nada de nada - ¿qué pasa, no tienes cond...?

Que tengo la reunión de la orden – cortó Harry sabiendo la burrada que iba a decir su amigo.

Pues ves a verla después de la reunión – propuso Hermione.

Tengo entrenamiento – dijo Harry – ayer ya no entrené y hoy debo hacerlo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos, sin saber que decirle a su amigo, a la chica no le haría mucha gracia. Y casualidades del destino, justo en ese momento aparecía Yael con sus amigos de Ravenclaw, un poco sucios ya que seguramente habían tenido clase de herbologia y riendo con ganas.

Harry no miró a su chica, sino que se centró a mirar el plato de pasta que tenía delante.

Joder que sea capaz de enfrentarme a Voldemort y no sea capaz de ir a ver a mi chica – susurró a lo que Ron tuvo que aguantarse la risa – venga Harry – se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba – que eres un Potter, que no se diga.

Con un último gesto de auto convencimiento se levantó y se dirigió donde su chica acababa de sentarse, aun riendo.

Se acercó a ella por detrás y le susurró en el oído asustándola.

Yael¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

¡Harry! – dijo la chica entusiasmada - ¿qué pasa? - le preguntó aun con una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció preciosa.

Puedes venir un segundo a fuera, quiero hablar contigo de...de algo.

¿Algo malo? – preguntó preocupada perdiendo la sonrisa de sus labios

Mmm, no, bueno sí, bueno no se, ya...lo veras – tartamudeó y cogiéndola por la mano la sacó del gran comedor.

Se la llevó a rastras sin decirle nada hasta un pasillo bastante poco concurrido y se puso en frente de ella tomándola de las dos manos y mirando al suelo.

Harry¿sabes que me estas asustando? – dijo ella ya no tan feliz viendo la reacción tan rara de su chico.

No te enfades ¿vale, cariño? – dijo él ignorando el comentario y en un gesto de valentía la miró a los ojos – no es mi culpa, si por mi fuera yo no iría pero cuando acepté ser de la orden acepté una serie de obligaciones y...

A donde quieres llegar – le interrumpió ella que no entendía nada.

Esta noche no puedo quedar contigo, tengo reunión de la orden y luego tengo entrenamiento con mis padres.

Ah - dijo ella bastante disgustada. Llevaba todo el día deseando que llegara la noche para poder quedar con él, llevaba ya más de quince días que no estaban juntos tranquilamente – bueno pues mañana.

Harry hizo una mueca.

Mañana tampoco puedo, tengo quidditch y entrenamiento y pasado lo mismo – dijo el sintiéndose fatal, podía hacerse una idea por los ojos de la chica como estaba de...desilusionada.

Pues...cuando tengas un hueco ya me avisas ¿vale? – dijo fríamente soltándose de las manos que Harry aun tenía cogidas.

Pero cariño no te enfades.

No estoy enfadada – dijo en un tono que Harry entendió todo lo contrario.

Yael – la llamó cuando ella ya iba pasillo abajo. Corrió tras ella y la cogió de la cintura mientras le daba un beso en el cuello, pero ella se separó.

Me voy a cenar, Harry – su voz era cortante y todo el buen rollo que antes tenía la chica se había esfumado – que vaya bien la reunión – dijo y dejando a Harry atrás se perdió por un recodo.

´´´´´

Lo primero que hizo Harry cuando llegó al despacho del director para la reunión de la orden, fue sentarse al lado de Remus, que a pesar de que tenía un aspecto cansado había querido asistir.

¿Qué tal? – le preguntó pasándole un brazo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco.

Mal – contestó apoyándose en Remus – he discutido con Yael – explicó y de repente centró su vista en su padrino que estaba en un rincón del despacho charlando animadamente con Nicole. Los dos reían con ganas – veo que el único merodeador con problemas amorosos soy yo – comentó a lo que se ganó un coscorrón de parte del hombre lobo, Harry sonrió – Por cierto...¿que estabais haciendo tu y Vector¿Hay algo serio?

**-**Preocúpate tu de tu vida sentimental con tu novia que yo ya haré lo mismo con la mía.

¿Qué¿Tu qué¿Tu nov..? - gritó Harry sorprendido, pero antes de que acabara la palabra y que todos los miembros de la orden que ya estaba ahí se giraran a mirarlos (cosa que algunos, como por ejemplo Siruis, ya había hecho) Remus en un rápido gesto (demasiado rápido para tratarse de un hombre, seguramente la luna seguía influyendo en el) le tapó la boca.

Calladito estas mucho más guapo – dijo Remus marcando mucho las palabras. Le mandó una mirada que Harry entendió a la perfección y lo dejó libre mientras volvía a acomodarse en la silla.

Pero Harry siguiendo su cabezonería Potter volvió a la carga. Se levantó y se arrodilló delante de Remus apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Remus suspiro con aburrimiento.

Es decir, que es oficial – dijo en voz baja – ai que bien voy a tener una mamá – bromeó y con la cara que hacía Harry, Remus no pudo evitar reír.

No te ilusiones Harry, deja que me aclare yo primero y luego ya lo celebrarás.

¿Qué te has de aclarar? – le preguntó pero Remus fue salvado por la campana, por que Dumbledore se levantó pidiendo que todos se sentaran.

Una vez el último en sentarse (Sirius) tomo asiento, empezó a hablar.

Señores ya tenemos nuevo ministro, ministra debería decir - anunció feliz mente – Amelie Susan Bones, ha sido elegida hoy con un 63'65 de los votos.

Los miembros de la orden que se acababan de enterar aplaudieron, Amelie sonrió con un poco de vergüenza

A partir de mañana ocupara el cargo – dijo y se puso hablar de los candidatos restantes, Arthur había recibido un 20'12 y el resto era gente que Harry no conocía y que no llegaron ninguno de ellos al 10.

Harry se estaba quedando dormido apoyado en el hombro de Remus cuando Dumbledore dio por finalizada la reunión y sin dar tiempo a nada más Sirius se levantó y se fue al encuentro de nuevo con Nicole.

Parece que a Sirius le ha gustado Nicole – le dijo a Remus.

A tu padrino todo lo que contenga las palabras, "mujer", "guapa" y "joven" le va – contestó Remus que ya estaba bastante cansado – hoy entrenas con Sirius¿vale? yo me voy a dormir que estoy agotado – dijo dándole un beso .

Esta mañana no parecías tan cansado – dijo con una mirada pícara. Remus ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, simplemente salió del despacho, por lo que Harry se dirigió hacia Sirius, con ganas de hacerle pagar todos sus comentarios cuando el estaba indeciso respecto a lo de Yael.

Remus me ha abandonado – dijo a modo de saludo apareciendo al lado de Sirius – un gusto volver a verte Nicole – saludo cortésmente.

¿Cómo estas, pequeñajo? – dijo Sirius alegremente.

No tan bien como tu por lo que veo – dijo echando una mirada significativa dirigida a Nicole.

No te quejes que te he visto salir del Gran comedor con Yael.

Pues me quejo – dijo – hemos discutido.

¿Y eso? – preguntó interesada Nicole – con lo guapo que tu eres y por lo que me cuenta tu padrino, eres una joya.

No te creas, aquí la joya de la familia es Sirius – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Sirius se lo miró esperando a ver por donde iría su ahijado – míralo – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano señalándolo - guapo, divertido, cariñoso, además ultimo miembro de la familia más rica de toda Gran Bretaña. Yo de ti no lo dejaría escapar, Nicole.

Oye¿pero tu qué¿Me estas vendiendo? – protestó haciéndose el enfadado, Nicole los miraba divertida encantada por la relación que tenían entre ellos.

¿Yo? Que va – contestó despreocupadamente – simplemente creo que no es justo que el único que tenga una relación seria de nosotros tres sea yo, justamente el más joven – soltó.

Harry si lo que intentas es buscarme una novia, tu tranquilo que yo soy perfectamente capaz de lograrlo sin tu ayuda, mister _"a-mi-no-me-gusta-Yael"_

Ah y un poco creído también, Nicole, pero no se lo tomes en cuenta – dijo Harry con una sonrisa adorable.

Algo malo debería tener el chico¿no crees? – bromeó Nicole en complicidad con Harry.

Vale, basta ya, vámonos Harry que tengo ganas de irme a dormir - dijo Sirius cogiendo a su ahijado de un hombro – nos vemos pronto Nicole – se despidió de ella con un beso – cuídate.

´´´´´

Pues hasta aquí otro capitulo, que os ha parecido? A mi ha habido partes que me han gustado mucho de escribir. Espero que a vosotros os haya gustado leer. Dentro de una semana otro.

Y como siempre el momento de publicidad a mis niñas. Leed los fics de La 2ª guerra de evixblack, y James vs Harry de Crisy Weasley, don buenísimos.

Nada más, hasta la semana que viene!

Sed malos!


	9. Crazy love

Hola! Sorpresa! Ya estoy aquí! No os podéis quejar eh? Estaba vez he tardado menos que una semana en actualizar.

Dejadme hacer un poco de publicidad...se llama Herencia de merodeador y es un fic situado en un universo alterno donde los merodeadores, James, Sirius y Remus, viven con sus familias en el Valle de Godric. Es humor 100 y es una mezcla de personajes de los fics de las tres, Evix Black y Crisy Weasley y el mío propio. Pasaron por favor y lo leéis, encontrareis la dirección en mis historias favoritas. Si os gusta el humor ese os encantara. Ah y dejadnos algún review por favor!

Por fin pude contestar los review! Muchas gracias a:

**Marce:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Sip, pobre Yael, pero eso no quita que se desilusione por no poder estar con su chico. Pero ya veremos que pasa. Gracias de nuevo! Cuídate!

**Ginger:** Hola! Ya llega la acción en el próximo capitulo. Mmm Harry kiere una mamá pero no se si Sirius y Remus están por la labor. Mmm, intenta entender a Yael, la chica se desilusiona por no poder estar con Harry, yo creo que me pasaría lo mismo. Bueno gracias! Nos vemos

**Zeisse:** Claro que si, una mujer en el alto cargo! Si señor! Jejeje Me alegro que te gustara, jejeej Remus parece que no pero míralo! Jejeje Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Nelly Esp:** Me alegro! Gracias. Jajaj, si ellos tmb esperan tener mas tiempo. Bye

**Neli Black:** Hola! Gracias! Hombre las mejores parejas también se pelean si no seria todo muy irreal, no crees? Jajaja, me gusta que Ron tenga esas charlas con Harry, jejeej, el chico a madurado. Lo de Nicole...no se yo si Sirius esta hecho para una relación formal, ya lo veremos. Muchas gracias! Cuídate! Nos vemos! Besos!

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola! Jejeje Has visto como se las gasta Remus? Jeje aunke eso de novia formal no lo tiene muy claro aun. Y Harry y Yael alguna vez tenían que discutir, no siempre serán empalagosos. Nos vemos!

**Flopy-black:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Miranda Evans:** Hola! Aquí el tiempo esta muy frío, ejejej, no para y cada día hace más frío, imagínate que estoy a línea de mar y nevó y todo! Harry esta muy ocupado, pero ya sacara tiempo para todo. Nos vemos!

**AnnaTB:** Hola!Com han anat els exams? Si, una llastima ho den Harry i la Yael, pero ja tocaba k es barallesin, jejej. Me nalegro que tagrades el capitol! Ens veiem! Gracies per llegir el fic que faig amb les meves amigues! Petons

**Marier Malfoy:** Hola! Harry y Yael separar? Mmm lee este capitulo y ya me diras! Jejeje. Es verdad no e descrito a Vector...jejeje, mmm en otro capitulo dentro de una pard e ellos sale, solo digo por eso que es alta y morena. ¿SIRIUS TENER NOVIA FORMAL? No lo se la verdad, no me decido, esk no lo veo, pero ya me lo pensare. Actualizo una vez por semana mas o menos, esta ves he ido un poco mas deprisa, pero mas o menos es eso. Jajaaj, Ron ha madurado, solo eso. Muchas gracias" cuídate

**Jack Dawson:** Que tal els exams? Gracias! Cuidat!

**Kei-Kugodgy:** Hola! Jejej gracias por el review! Jjeje El amor les esta afectando a los tres merodeadores. Gracias de nuevo! Bye!

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Yo tampoco veía a Arthur de ministro, no me cuadraba nada. Ya veremos que pasa con Harry y Yael. Gracias! Besos

**Lucumbus:** Hola! Jejeej aquí ta la contestación! A veces se tarda más en contestar los reviews que escribir el cap. A ti el alcohol te afecta, si no mira que review mas largo! Jejeje. Tan poco quieres a los niños k kieres que harry y yael se separen? Serás malo! Jejeje si lo admito tu de vez en cuando también ganas! Jeejejje Bueno xiket se que esta contestación no esta a la altura de tu review pero...so sorry! Jejej Se malo! Pero con precaución!

**Niniel 204:** Hola! Muy bien, tu que tal? Harry esta muy ocupado y no tiene tiempo, es normal que Yael se enfade un poko. Me alegro que te divirtieras con el cap, nos vemos! Cuídate! Bss

**Fgc:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el revew! Y por todo el esfuerzo que has exo! Muchas gracias! No quieres que Sirius y Remus tengan parejas? Eres uno de los pocos! Jejej No lo tengo decidido aun que pasara. Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Saruky Black:** Hola! K tal? Jejeej no te gusta que Harry y Yael discutan? Vaya, jejeje a mi me encanta! Me alegro que te gustara. Ya hablamos! Cuidat!

**Snitchplateada**: Gracias! Alguna vez tenían que pelear esos dos! Nos vemos

**Barby-black:** Hola! Me allegro que te gustara Volví, me encanta ese fic y se que queda mal decirlo siendo yo la autora, pero bueno...Muchas gracias por seguir. Nos vemos!

**Blacklady:** Hola! Jejeej Harry y Yael tenían que pelar" si no seria muy aburrida esa relación! Hago lo que puedo en lo de escribir, te lo puedo jurar. Muchas gracias! Bye

**Black sophia:** Hola! Siii Remus es un encanto! Jeje aaa que tu amiga no me mate eh! Jejeje. Nos vemos!

**Carla Grey:** Buenas! Como estas? Yo muy bien! Me encanto imaginarme a Harry pillando a Remus en esa situación pero mejor pillarlos al principio que si no se muere de vergüenza, jejeje Remus esta tan trankilo. Jejeje, Es verdad Harry no tiene merito, es fácil vender a Sirius, jejeje. A nadie le ha gustado que Harry y Yael se peleara, pero yo lo veo normal, todas las parejas se pelean. Voldemort...ejem...ya aparecer�! Muchas gracias! Jejej se agradece que digan que actualizo rápido, muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Magui:** Hola! Jejeje ves al final salía lo de la autorización que tanto querías ver. Nos vemos!

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Jeje Yael y Harry se arreglaran? Mmm no lo se! Jejeje nos vemos!

**Evan:** Hola wapisima! Jajaja, Ya era hora que los marauders se enamoraran dices? Jejeje ellos no tan muy seguros, jejej les cuesta. Yael pobreta, jejeje, me la tiene abandonada. Venga chica cuídate!

**Xesblack:** Hola! Gracias! Si, es largo contestar los reviews, pero bueno se agradecen. Jajaja, Yael me encanta, es mi niña y pobreta tenia razón de enfadarse, aunke conociendo a Harry...las fallas? No las e visto nunca algún día ya iré, a ver si alguien me invita. Estudiar? Ahora mismo nada, deje la carrera que estaba haciendo y el año que viene empezare algo, aun no se el que. Nos vemos pronto! Cuídate!

**Tanit:** Hola! Como estas? Ya menos ocupada o siguen las tareas? Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, jejeje. Ron ha madurado el chico de ahí esas conversaciones con Harry, quien mejor que tu mejor amigo para darte una buenas conversación. Sip, yo también encuentro muy normal que la chica se enfado, al fin y al cabo ella kiere pasar tiempo con Harry. No lo se, no se si acabare por unir definitivamente a Remus y Vector y a Sirius y Nicole, no lo se, tengo que pensarlo. Muchas gracias por el review, cuidate! besos

Capitulo 9: **Crazy Love**

Lo primero que hizo Harry cuando bajó al Gran Comedor a la mañana siguiente acompañado de Ron y Hermione, fue buscar con la mirada a Yael. La chica estaba sentada junto a sus amigos de Ravenclaw mientras removía con desgana un bol de cereales.

Harry se sentó en su mesa y se sirvió una gran taza de café.

No tienes buena cara Harry – le dijo Hermione sentada delante suyo.

No he dormido mucho.

¿Por esto? – Hermione señaló la ceja de su amigo donde Harry tenía una fea herida.

Que va – negó – más que nada por eso – dijo señalando con su cabeza a Yael.

¿Por que no vas a hablar con ella? – le propuso Ron de pasada, estaba leyendo el periódico de Hermione donde hablaban de los resultados que su padre había obtenido en la elección de nuevo ministro.

Porque...porque...¡porque no! - dijo enfadado - no hice nada malo para pedir disculpas, yo no tengo la culpa de ser quien soy...

Ei, menos humos chaval – le interrumpió Ron dejando el periódico a un lado y mirando fijamente a su amigo – no hagas el imbécil y ves ahí a decirle lo que te de la gana, que sé que te mueres de ganas, deja tu orgullo de macho Potter atrás y haz las paces con tu damisela, que sino, me toca a mi soportar tus lloros – acabó Ron dejando parados tanto a Harry como a Hermione por su mitting.

No me lo puedo creer –exclamó Hermione exageradamente mientras cogía con ambas manos la cara del pelirrojo – Harry, que el pequeño Ronnie ha madurado – dijo y Harry sin poderlo evitar estalló en carcajadas.

Mejor me voy a tragarme mi orgullo y así libro de mis lloros al maduro Ron – dijo Harry todavía riendo y levantándose de la mesa de Gryffindor se acercó lentamente a la de Ravenclaw, donde llamó a Yael con un golpecillo en la espalda.

Yael que lo había visto llegar por el rabillo de ojo, se hizo la sorprendida.

Hombre, el tan honorable Harry Potter tiene unos segundos para dignarse a hablar con su chica.

No te ensañes conmigo que yo no tengo la culpa de nada – protestó Harry frunciendo el ceño, gesto que provocó que la herida le tensase y no pudo reprimir un pequeño gesto de dolor.

¿Que te ha pasado? – preguntón preocupada Yael olvidando momentáneamente su enfado.

Por la noche estuve practicando algo nuevo y no me salió del todo bien – dijo escuetamente.

Y la verdad es que decir que no había salido del todo bien era decir mucho. Había intentado un nuevo hechizo que consistía en centralizar parte de su magia en un solo hechizo, hechizo el cual seria mucho más rápido y potente. En teoría una vez hecho el conjuro, la magia se regeneraba sin problemas en muy poco tiempo, pero eso no ocurrió en el entrenamiento de la noche. Harry había mandado su magia hacia uno de los enemigos que le proporcionaba la sala pero no controló del todo y mando más energía de la que debía quedándose así sin la necesaria para su cuerpo y se desplomó, con tan mala fortuna que en la caída se dio contra una roca y por eso esa pequeña gran herida, donde aparte de un feo corte se veía la zona de alrededor bastante amoratada.

Bueno así sé de verdad que si no quedas conmigo es porque estas entrenando – dijo secamente Yael recuperando la compostura.

Los comentarios que se le vinieron a la mente a Harry en ese momento eran demasiado desagradables como para decirlos, además había ido ahí para conseguir un perdón no para ocasionar una nueva pelea.

Mira Yael - empezó Harry – lo que menos necesito ahora es pelearme contigo – dijo pensando que era mejor ir al grano y ser sincero – te necesito demasiado como para perderte por algo así. Desde el día que te fuiste de mi casa que he contado los días que faltaban para verte de nuevo – los chicos de Ravenclaw que estaban al lado de la chica escuchaban de refilón lo que Harry decía y Harry era consciente, por lo que bajo un poco más la voz y se acercó bastante a la chica – no tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de poder estar aunque solo sea una hora a solas contigo, cariño, pero no puedo, el día solo tiene 24 horas y no creo que sea conveniente para mi cordura usar un giratiempo – intentó bromear.

Harry... – intento cortarle pero Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le dejase continuar.

Te has convertido en algo fundamental para mi y no quiero que estemos peleados. Te prometo que intentaré estar el máximo tiempo contigo pero si no puedo, intenta entenderme, tu siempre has logrado comprenderme mucho mejor que nadie.

Lo siento – dijo avergonzada la chica – reaccioné mal, no debí decir eso pero...llevaba todo el día esperando para estar un rato contigo y...- intentó excusarse pero su explicación murió en los labios de Harry que se había avanzado para besarla.

Este fin de semana – dijo Harry mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Yael una vez deshecho el beso – seré todo tuyo, te lo prometo.

Hecho – dijo Yael antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Sirius que estaba en la mesa de profesores (Remus aun no estaba del todo bien) sonrió al ver a la pareja. "Dios, como se parece a Prongs" pensó melancólico, recordando como su amigo, su hermano, siempre lograba un perdón de cualquier chica, incluso consiguió el más difícil, el de Lily.

´´´´

Harry estaba de tan buen humor después de lograr el perdón de Yael que incluso hizo sin problemas la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

La clase había sido muy divertida. Al estar solo Sirius, éste no paró de hacer comentarios que de haber estado Moony no hubiese hecho, e incluso en los últimos 10 minutos de clase y tras la petición de una chica de Ravenclaw, Sirius contó entre risas de los alumnos un duelo contra tres mortifagos, en una de sus primeras redadas como auror. Dos de esos mortifagos quedaron sin alguna que otra parte importante de su cuerpo, tras un hechizo de desaparición mal dirigido "sus mujeres seguro que lo lamentaron mucho" comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

De esa manera y sin casi darse cuenta Harry se encontró esa mismo tarde en el campo de quidditch acompañado solamente por Ron y con bastantes chicos y chicas delante suyo listos para demostrar que ellos eran los ideales para el puesto.

Sirius y Remus (ya un poco más recuperado) supervisaban el entrenamiento sentados en las gradas acompañados por Hermioen que no quería perderse el entrenamiento de Ron.

Tengo la sensación de que estoy creando un equipo totalmente nuevo – comentó Harry a Ron mientras apuntaba en el pergamino que tenía en la mano, ARNOLD SOURCE, bateador, 4º curso.

Es que básicamente es eso lo que estas haciendo¿no?

Ya pero...se hace raro¿nombre, puesto y curso? – preguntó dirigiéndose a una chica castaña y de ojos verdes.

CALLIE NEWETT, cazadora, 3r curso – dijo ella bastante nerviosa. Harry lo anotó y le dirigió a la chica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Gracias, espera por ahí, luego te llamo – le dijo y cuando la chica salió de allí divisó una cabeza pelirroja entre la fila, todavía bastante larga – hey¿sabías que Ginny se apuntaba para entrar en el equipo? – le dijo a Ron que el también estaba apuntando nombres.

¿Qué? – exclamó levantando la vista del pergamino y olvidándose por completo de David Stephor – no le pienso dejar – dijo con seguridad.

¿Qué¿por qué no? – preguntó Harry divertido. Sabía la contestación de sobras. "Porque es pequeña y el quidditch es peligroso". Le encantaba cuando Ron actuaba como hermano mayor. Ojalá el tuviera a alguien a quien proteger de esa forma.

Pues porque es pequeña y el quidditch es peligroso – contestó Ron enfadado confirmando así lo que Harry pensaba, por lo que el moreno sonrió.

¿Es buena? No recuerdo haberla visto volar en la madriguera - ¿SALLINGER me has dicho? – le preguntó al niño de enfrente.

Pues no lo se – dijo Ron retomando el tema STEPHOR – ella siempre se iba con los gemelos a volar y las pocas veces que la he visto no era muy mala – le dijo ausentemente pelándose al escribir el apellido MAKENCIE¿o era MACKENZIE?

La cola era bastante larga (había 5 puestos a elegir) por lo que 5 minutos después llegó el turno de Ginny, que le tocó en la fila de Ron

A ti no te pienso apuntar – le soltó solamente al verla llegar.

Por supuesto que me vas a apuntar – aseguró ella.

¿Mamá sabe de esto?

Harry que vio la cara de Ginny y adivinó qué iba a soltar cortó la pelea fraternal.

Hey, hey – dijo evitando así un espectáculo al público – que haga la prueba Ron, si es buena, será bueno para el equipo – Ginny dirigió un a mirada asesina a su hermano y sonrió agradecida a Harry.

Pobre de ti que la selecciones, Harry – dijo tozudamente Ron.

Oi que protector se pone, Ginny que sepas que por haberme costado la amistad de tu hermano, me debes un favor.

Encima con sobornos – protesto el pelirrojo. Pero Harry lo ignoró y empezó a apuntar:

GINNY WEASLEY...

Cazadora

GINNY WEASLEY, cazadora, 5º curso.

´´´´´

La selección fue larga, muy larga, demasiado larga para el gusto de Harry. Habían pasado ya 3 horas desde que había apuntado el primer nombre en el pergamino. Y ahora solo le faltaba dar los nombres de los tres nuevos cazadores y el nombre de las dos bateadores.

Delante suyo había cinco chicos para el puesto de cazador y 4 para el puesto que antes ocupaban los gemelos Weasley.

Bien – llamó la atención de los nueve interesados. El moreno estaba flanqueado por Ron y por Sirius y Remus que lo habían ayudado en el tema de la selección – ya hemos tomado una decisión. Entre todos lo habéis puesto muy difícil, pero se había que seleccionar. Vamos a ver, para el puesto de bateadores quedan seccionados Mark Walter – un chico rubio y bastante grande por ser de cuarto curso - y Johan Torres– otro chico de cuarto, moreno y bastante guapo.

Los dos seleccionados, que por lo visto eran íntimos amigos empezaron a saltar uno encima del otro y a hacer el tonto. Cuando se hubieron calmado, Harry siguió.

Y como cazadores han sido elegidos, Seamus Finnigan, Callie Newett - esa niña de tercero, que a pesar de ser tan pequeña había demostrado ser muy buena - y Ginny Weasley - dijo bajo una mirada asesina de Ron. Había tenido que ser Sirius quien le convenciera que tenía que aceptar que su hermana era buena en el quidditch.

La pequeña de los Weasley gritó como una loca y se lanzó encima de Dean Thomas, su novio, que aunque también se había presentado para el equipo no había sido elegido.

¡Eh! – dijo Ron mientras veía como Ginny se besaba con su novio – una cosa es que acepte que entre en el equipo y la otra que la vea comiéndose a...a...a ese! – Harry divertido le dio un golpecito en la espalda mientras guardaba los papeles.

Felicidades a los nuevos, mañana a la misma hora aquí para dar el primer entrenamiento y ahora – dijo mirando el reloj, las 10 de la noche – creo que es mejor que nos vayamos todos a descansar a la sala – dijo, aunque él sabía que su jornada aun no había acabado, tenía que ir a entrenar.

´´´´´´

Era sábado por la mañana, concretamente las 7 de la mañana y a pesar de que en ese día no habían clases y que era una hora temprana, Harry ya estaba merodeando por los pasillos en su forma animaga. Se dirigía a la habitación de sus padres, con la intención de pedir un entrenamiento a esas horas para que le dispensaran de hacerlo por la noche...por la noche tenía pensado hacer otro tipo de ejercicio.

Cuando llegó delante del cuadro del vejete simpático que custodiaba la entrada de la habitación, se lo encontró durmiendo, con alguna botella de vino por el suelo del retrato y una baraja de cartas. Por lo visto los cuadros sabían montárselo bien. Tuvo que gritar un poco para sacar de su ensoñación al abuelo que lo dejó pasar sin decirle prácticamente nada. Harry aun no había acabado de entrar en la habitación y el señor ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo.

Andando con sigilo se dirigió a la habitación donde la puerta estaba cerrada. Tenía que ser muy mimoso para lograr lo que quería. Abrió la puerta lentamente y con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, se metió dentro cerrando de la misma forma la puerta.

Se podían oír las respiraciones acompasadas de Sirius y Remus. No se habían despertado. De puntillas se dirigió a la cama de Sirius que estaba durmiendo boca arriba y bastante destapado.

Con cuidado, Harry se tendió a su lado tapándose con las sábanas. En un acto mecánico, Sirius se apartó un poco y abrazó con dulzura el cuerpo de su ahijado.

¿Harry que haces aquí? – preguntó con voz muy adormecida al reconocer de inmediato el aroma de su ahijado.

¿No puedo venir a veros? – dijo inocentemente.

Bueno, sea lo que sea, me lo pides a partir de las nueve¿vale pequeño? – susurró y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

¿Qué planes tienes para esta mañana?

Mmm...¿dormir? – dijo casualmente.

Remus que por lo visto se había despertado al oírlos, rió. Conociendo como conocía a Harry, el pequeño animago no pensaba dejarlo dormir mucho más tiempo.

¿Y si una persona que te quiere mucho te pidiera un gran favor? – preguntó girándose para mirar de frente a su padrino que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

¿Esa persona es una mujer?

Mmm...no – contestó.

Pues entonces, creo que dormir estará bien.

Remus volvió a reír.

"Ok – pensó Harry – plan B"

Por favor Sirius – insistió melosamente – es muy importante para mi, si no, no te molestaría.

Claro que no cariño – contestó sin haber escuchado al chico mientras escondía la cara en el pelo suave de Harry.

¿Me has escuchado? – dijo Harry separándose un poco.

No se – dijo Sirius con una voz tan dormida que Harry tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no reír

Fingiendo enfado se levantó de la cama dejando a Sirius abrazando a la nada y se dirigió a la cama de Remus, que lo recibió con una sonrisa cómplice y un beso.

Por un favor que le pido – exclamó falsamente.

¿Y qué es lo que le tienes que pedir? – intervino Remus por primera vez - ¿Yo no te puedo ayudar?

Pues quería pedirle que entrenáramos esta mañana – contó con voz bastante alta para que Sirius lo oyera – porque por la tarde quiero darle una sorpresa a Yael. Llevamos desde que se fue del valle que no estamos juntos y tenía pensado pasar toda la tarde y la noche juntos. Pero claro si tengo que entrenar por la noche, pues...

¿El otro día no se enfado contigo porque no pasabais tiempo juntos? – preguntó Remus.

Exacto. Por eso había pensado en esto, pasar todo el día juntos, se lo prometí. Y no te lo he dicho a ti porque aun estas convaleciente – dijo Harry haciéndose el mártir.

Eso se llama chantaje emocional, Harry – dijo Sirius desde la otra cama.

No, eso se llama ayudar al prójimo – contestó Harry sabiendo que su padrino ya estaba en el bote.

Claro, ayudar al prójimo a cumplir ciertas necesidades físicas – siguió Sirius mientras se levantaba – esta bien, entrenemos, pero la nota de permiso para que Yael pase la noche fuera de su sala se la pides a Remus, que es el mejor inventando excusas – dijo mientras entraba al baño.

´´´´´

Eran las 7 menos cinco de la tarde y Harry estaba preparando su cita con Yael. Quería brindarle una cita romántica, para recompensarle por los desplantes de la semana y de momento su plan iba bien.

Dentro de cinco minutos tenía que encontrarse con Yael en ese pasillo. Por lo que había dicho Yael , ella solo se esperaba un encuentro como tantos otros que habían tenido, pero el tenía pensado darle una pequeña sorpresa.

Sirius se había pasado toda la mañana riéndose de él y de lo que tenía pensado. Harry había preparado una cena romántica de película, con velas en la mesa (ahí Sirius se había tenido que sentar en el suelo de la risa) y le había pedido a Dobby (hizo grandes esfuerzos para recomponerse al ver a los elfos domésticos cuando entró a la cocina, el recuerdo de la traición de Winky estaba demasiado cerca) que le sirviera la cena en esa sala, la sala secreta. Dobby, aun muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho su amiga aceptó sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Y ahora Harry, mientras chasqueaba los dedos para encender la última vela de la habitación, estaba nervioso. El principal motivo...un perro negro que ahora debía estar en su habitación riéndose de lo lindo, pensando en que estaría haciendo él. Antes de comentarlo con su padrino había estado muy seguro, pero ahora tenía la sensación de estar haciendo el ridículo. El ridículo más grande de sus escasos 16 años de vida.

Su reloj sonó cuando fueron las 7 y antes de salir se miró en el espejo. Llevaba unos vaqueros bajos de cintura y una camisa negra que junto a su pelo oscuro hacía resaltar sobremanera sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes. Eso sí, el pelo lo llevaba tan desordenado como siempre, pero incluso ese pelo rebelde le daba un toque muy interesante.

Dando su imagen por buena salió de la habitación listo para encontrarse con Yael, que debía estar ya llegando.

Y sí, lo estaba. Justo cuando Harry giró por el pasillo se la encontró de cara. Iba, a opinión de Harry, preciosa. Se había arreglado un poco. Iba vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camiseta azul de tirantes. Su pelo caía en graciosos rizos a cada lado de su cara, marcando sus ojos azules, esa noche de un tono más claro.

Harry se paró delante suyo e hizo una cómica reverencia a su chica.

Estas preciosa – le dijo cuando se incorporó y le dio un suave beso en los labios – tengo una sorpresita para ti – dijo mientras para desconcierto de la chica Harry se colocaba detrás suyo y la abrazaba por la cintura - ¿confías en mi? – le susurró en el odio.

Claro – dijo ella seguro, mientras se estremecía.

De repente, Yael notó como con algún tipo de tela le cubría los ojos, dejándola en la más completa oscuridad.

Confió en ti, pero me estas dando miedo – comentó. Harry rió y después de hacer bien el nudo y comprobar que la chica no veía nada, colocó sus manos en su cintura y la guió hacia la sala.

Entraron en la sala y Harry la dirigió hacia la silla, donde la hizo sentarse, todavía sin quitarle la venda.

Te dije que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos – comenzó Harry empezando a deshacer el nudo – pues me he encargado personalmente de, no solo conseguirte una autorización para no pasar la noche en tu habitación, sino que además, para recompensarte por toda la paciencia que has de tener conmigo, todos tus deseos serán ordenes para mí. Pero para empezar... – dijo y lentamente le destapó los ojos

Yael parpadeo en un principio para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz. La habitación estaba llena de velitas pequeñas, que daban a la sala un toque intimo, romántico, confortable y muy acogedor.

Harry, esto es...

¿Te gusta? – preguntó Harry un poco indeciso – espero que sí, porque te he de confesar que me siento un poco ridículo.

Es genial – dijo Yael levantándose para darle un beso a lo que Harry respondió de forma escueta y con una sonrisa le instó a sentarse otra vez.

Pero para empezar la velada - dijo Harry en un tono profesional, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la mesa donde estaba la cena – una pequeña cena, preparada por profesionales – anunció abriendo con un gesto ampuloso la fuente que Dobby había preparado. Olía riquísimo – y para beber, puedes elegir, entre agua, zumo de calabaza de la mejor cosecha – señaló a una jarra con un líquido naranja –y... incluso puedo ofrecerte cerveza de mantequilla, traída exclusivamente de las tres escobas para ti – acabo de anuncia - ¿qué quieres?

Te quiero a ti - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, sin prestar atención a lo que Harry aun estaba señalando.

Mmm...pues lo siento, pero Harry Potter no llega hasta los postres – dijo y acto seguido los dos se pusieron a reír.

A Harry le duró la vergüenza el tiempo que tardó en sentarse en la mesa y empezar a hablar y reír con su chica

Llevaban muchos días sin hablar más de 10 minutos seguidos y por lo visto lo necesitaban porque durante la hora que duró la cena no pararon de hablar; de cómo les fue los últimos días de vacaciones, que le dijeron a Yael cuando regresó a su casa (Harry les había caído muy bien), y como llevaban los primeros días de clase.

Dicha sea la verdad, a la cena no le hicieron mucho caso, estaban más pendientes el uno del otro, a ver como gesticulaba el otro al decir tal o cual cosa, como sonreía tras cualquier comentario tonto, como Yael se colocaba un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja continuamente o como Harry se pasaba la mano continuamente por la nuca para removerse el pelo de forma distraída tras algún comentario vergonzoso.

Hubo un momento en que se hizo un silencio, para nada incomodo, sino un silencio que une, un momento sin palabras pero realmente entendedor.

Dicen que cuando se produce un silencio, es porque ha pasado un ángel – dijo Yael rompiendo ese momento.

Imposible – susurró Harry - el ángel ha estado toda la noche delante de mi – dijo y luego avergonzado por su propio comentario bajó la mirada.

Por lo visto los restos de su plato eran muy interesantes porque se quedó mirándolos, hasta que notó como un beso era depositado en su mejilla y un peso en sus rodillas. Yael se había acercado a él y ahora estaba encima suyo pasando un brazo por detrás de su hombro y el otro lo tenía encima de su pecho, trazando círculos que le causaban escalofriaos en su columna vertebral.

¿Sabes que te pones muy guapo cuando estas avergonzado? –le dijo muy cerca de su oído.

¿Y sabes que tu te pones irresistible cuando haces esto? – contestó Harry refriéndose a esa posición.

Yael sonrió y dio un beso en la oreja de Harry. Y ese fue el gesto clave. Si habían echado en falta el poder estar juntos y hablar sin estar pendientes del tiempo, aun extrañaban más sentir el cuerpo del otro sin reservas, sin aulas vacías de por medio y sin posible interrupciones. Ese beso en la oreja fue seguido por la replica de Harry, y así, casi sin darse cuentas ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cama, cayendo uno encima del otro entre risas, mientras que con manos hábiles se desprendían de la ropa.

Habían tardado más de quince días en volver a estar juntos de esa manera, pero parecía que no hacía ni tres horas. Mientras Harry tiraba la camiseta de Yael a otra parte de la habitación pensó que realmente necesitaba a esa chica y que nunca la dejaría escapar, cosa que quizás, distaba mucho de la realidad.

´´´´´´´´

Se acabó! Jejeej, como me costó la escenita romántica de los niños! Jejeje, esk a mi el romanticismo no me va mucho. Bueno chicos, hasta la semana que viene espero vuestros comentarios! Sed malos, pero con precaución! Jejej Un beso!


	10. Make me play the game of fear

Muy buenas a todos! Como estais? Por fin aquí esta el capitulo 10! Me ha costado llegar a él, pero aquí lo tenemos. Tengo un poco de prisa, por lo que no me alargo mucho. Os contesto los reviews y os dejo pasar a la acción. Muchísimas gracias a:

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Doncs molt be! Tu que tal? A tu tampoc et va el romanticisme? Jejee, que malament ho vaig pasar, jejee. Sip, veure en Harry aixo venen ganes de tenir novio pero si no es en Harry no em serveix. Moltes gracies pel review i per el de la historia compartida! Ens veiem aviat! Cuidat ! ptons !

**The angel of the dreams** : Hola ! Otra para el club de los no románticos! Jejejej. Harry maneja a Sirius como quiero, no ves que el otro para que su ahijado sea feliz hace lo que quiere? Nop, lo de Remus y Vector no esta claro, tampoco lo de Sirius, a este no le veo con una pareja formal. Muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos pronto!

**Tsukushi Makino:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Tampoco son para tanto, pero me alegro que te gusten. Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos!

**Sirvy-cat:** Hola! Tranquila, no pasa nada. Uiii no voy a matar a Black Sophia que si no pierdo un review...jejej. Muchas gracias! Nos vemos! PD: Si muchas ordenes.

**Carla Gray**: Hola! Jejeje, te has cortado el pelo? Muy corto? Jejej todo es acostumbrarse mujer. Si, Yael sabe lo que representa estar con Harry, pero también debe de ser duro que no puedas estar con tu pareja tan seguido como kieres. Jajaja, Sirius, se moría de la risa, jejej yo también porque negártelo, odio escribir esas escenas, me dan la sensación de que es algo muy cursi. Muchas gracias por el review, cuidate!

**Sami:** Hola! Aquí esta el diez, a ver que os parece. No te gusto esa ultima frase del capitulo? Me encanta poner cosas así, en volví ya lo hacia, jeejej, es para picaros un poco. Nos vemos!

**Herm25:** Hola! Jejej bienvenida de nuevo! Jejeej. Me alegro que te guste esta continuación. Nos vemos! Cuídate

**Paula Yemeroly:** Como estas? Te voy a contestar los dos reviews aquí, ok? Muchas gracias, por los dos, eres la mejor. Se agradece el esfuerzo. A ver, manos a la obra. Me gusta mucho escribir escenas de Harry y Ron, me encanta la amistad que tiene, y ahora que Ron ha madurado creo que son muy necesarias. A veces los amigos son los que mejor te hacen ver la realidad. Remus, el tío parece que es timidillo y eso pero fíjate que rápido se ha buscado una enfermera particular! Jejej La escena esa de la autorización se me ocurrió de repente, y me gusta la idea de que Harry deje claro que quiere tanto a Remus como a Sirius, aunque este sea su padrino, como dice los dos estuvieron cuando mas los necesitó. Y pasamos al otro review, jejeje. Lo pase francamente mal escribiendo la cena de Harry y Yael, no se me da bien y me siento ridícula escribiendo depende que cosas, de hecho todas las frases que decía Harry de sentirse avergonzado o de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, hablaba por mi. Lo de Ron y su instinto protector hacia su hermana menor, se debe de que yo soy la pekenya de tres hermanos y mi hermano siempre ha sido un poco como Ron, jejej, de ahí las escenas esas. Si te digo la verdad, nunca había pensado eso de Harry usando tanto su forma animaga, quizás tienes razón, pero esk que gustan tanto la pantera! Jejeje, además es muy cuidadoso, siempre intenta ir por la oscuridad y esas cosas. Sirius es un encanto, no puede negarle nada a Harry, y mira que el tío intenta hacerse el duro, pero con la ayuda de Remus, Harry siempre se sale con lo que quiere. Para nada me molestan los reviews largos, al contrario me encantan. Muchas gracias de verdad, cuídate! Nos vemos!

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Que tal? Jejej, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias, la parte romántica me costó muchísimo. Remus, si era hora que se diera cuenta, pero aun no esta claro que este con ella de forma formal y Sirius...este es otra historia. Cuídate! Ya hablaremos!

**Lizzyblack:** Muchas gracias! Intentare seguir así, besos!

**Mariet Malfoy:** Hola! Si faltaba la escena romántica pero sufro mucho escribiéndolas, por eso no acostumbran a salir. En este capitulo llega la acción. Y para Dumbledore queda un tiempo aun, nos vemos!

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Feliz cumpleaños atrasados! Jejeje. Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo que tuviste que hacer pa mandarme el review, a veces la pagina no va muy bien...Nos vemos luego! Cuídate!

**Black Sohpia:** Hola! Gracias! Me allegro que te gustara. Pues aquí esta el capitulo espero que te guste. Nos vemos! Gracias

**Fgc:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Ah! NO tranquilo, este fic no es slash, ya lo dije al principio de Volví y nada a cambiado, como ves ahora cada uno tiene a una chica más o menos para el. Todo aclarado. Nos vemos!

**Zeisse:** Hola! Si, la verdad es que ya les tocaba tener un rato para ellos. Jejeje Ron hará de hermano protector, jejeje. Nos vemos! Gracias!

**Neli Black**: Hola! K tal? Muchas gracias! Estaba un poco a lña expectativa con lo de la cena, no me gustan mucho esas escenas. Mmm lo de que tengo pensado en la trama, empezaras a verlo a partir de ahora, por eso no te dijo nada. Ya lo veras. Nos vemos!

**Lucumbus:** Buenas!Mientras tu estas en la universidad yo estoy aquí en casa contestando estos reviews. Para darte unpoco de envidia, te diré que hoy me he levantado a la una de la tarde, jejeje y tu? Jajaj. Te gustó la escenita romántica? Aish nen que mal lo pasé, si es que me daba vergüenza y todo. Este capitulo supongo que te gustara pk ai sangre muerte y tal, aunque no te esperes un duelo pk no va por ahí. No te quejaras de la contestación de este review no? Apa xiket, parlem aquesta nit! Adeu!

**Xesblack** : Hola ! muchas gracias por tu fidelidad! Subí el capitulo pronto porque lo prometí, y una intenta cumplir su palabra. Nos vemos! Cuídate! (aixi m'agrada, que em parlis en valencià) Petons!

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Yo muy bien y tu? Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gustara, me costó muchísimo. Muy jóvenes? Mmm bueno tienen que aprovechar, están en una guerra y no sabemos que puede pasar. Nos vemos!

**LorenaPotterB:** Hola! Te gusto? Me alegro, Harry estaba muy dulce ahí. Aquí llega la acción, ya me dirás que tal. Nos vemos!

**Gala Snape:** Buenas! Si, son muy dulces los dos, me gustan la pareja que hacen. Aquí empieza un poco la acción. Nos vemos!

**Ginger:** Hola! Muchas gracias! A mi tampoco me gusta el romanticismo y por los reviews que he recibido veo que no somos las únicas, me ha aliviado mucho, pensaba que era rara. Jejeje. Me gustaba mucho la imagen de Sirius riendo se de Harry, pobrete, era para añadir un poco de incomodidad en Harry. La ultima línea...me gusta poner esos tipos de comentarios, en Volví ya lo hacia es para añadir un poco de tensión. Muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos pronto! Besos

**Barby-Black:** Hola! Me allegro que te gustara. La ultima frase esta por algo...ya no digo más. Matar? Mmmm, no se! Jeje Nos vemos!

**Agus Lupin:** Hola! Gracias! Aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana! Nos vemos!

**Elementhp:** Hola! Jejej, esa frase del postre estaba muy pensada, jejej, me hizo gracia! Si hacen una linda pareja. Nos vemos!

**Grim James Black Potter:** Holaaa! Si! Hacen falta los reviews! Jejeje, me gusta recibirlos! Si ves a saruky dile que ya e actualizado que me dijo que mañana se iba a no se donde, nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! No ta agradat aquella frase de kiza la cosa distaba mucho de la realidad? Jejeje. Vaja, per algu esta, ja t'ho dic. Ens veiem

**Kei- Kugodgy:** Hola! Jejej te gusto el romanticismo? Me alegro! Sips, pobretes no estaban pasando una buena racha. Nos vemos! Besos

Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo y...a leer!

Capítulo 10: **Make me play the game of fear**

El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se regía por una serie de normas. Algunas más importantes que otras, pero todas escritas para asegurar el buen funcionamiento de la escuela. Una de esas reglas era un toque de queda, el cual decretaba que a partir de las diez de la noche todos los alumnos, excepto algún caso especial, por ejemplo prefectos, debían estar en sus salas comunes y no merodear por los pasillos del castillo.

Pues bien, esa norma había alguien que se la saltaba noche tras noche. Harry Potter, normalmente siempre salía a esa hora de su sala común listo para ir a entrenar a una sala especial, la sala de los menesteres, sus más recientes poderes.

Eran alrededor de las once y media de la noche y Harry estaba perfeccionando el hechizo que hacía un par de semanas que estaba practicando: Concentrar parte de su magia en un solo hechizo.

Tenía en frente a Sirius, despeinado, sudado y cansado. Cada día era más difícil seguir el ritmo del muchacho, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, el también estaba mejorando muchísimo en duelo y no sería fácil terminar con él.

Remus hacía rato que había sido eliminado del duelo y estaba detrás de Harry, sentado en el suelo mandando de vez en cuando hechizos dirigidos con picardía.

¡Venga Harry! – decía Sirius para picarlo a pesar de que le costaba decir una frase sin que se le cortara la voz a causa de la respiración agitada – mandádmelo ya, estoy listo. ¡Me aburro!

Harry abrió los ojos riendo interiormente y decidió dejar el nuevo hechizo para el segundo ataque. Amagando el golpe, mandó un simple hechizo a la derecha de Sirius para que lo esquivara inclinando su cuerpo a la izquierda y entonces en un movimiento ágil enviarle la ráfaga de energía, pero algo ocurrió que ocasionó que el plan de ataque no saliera bien.

Justo en el momento en que se disponía a levantar su mano, un fiblazo de dolor le cruzó el cuerpo haciéndole caer de rodillas y gritar de dolor.

¡Harry! – gritó a su vez Sirius avanzando rápidamente hacia su ahijado el cual agarraba fuertemente los brotes de hierba de la sala (les había proporcionado una pradera) y apretaba los dientes fuertemente para ahogar los gritos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta.

Sirius se arrodilló delante de Harrry y le agarró por los hombros, pero Harry que temblaba furiosamente se aferró a él, apoyando fuertemente la frente en el pecho de Sirius y agarrándose con fuerza a su espalda.

Me duele...mucho... la cicatriz – dijo con esfuerzo mientras que por sus ojos escapaban lágrimas de dolor.

Remus, el cual también se había acercado a Harry colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, sintiéndose desesperado e impotente por no poder hacer nada.

El intenso dolor no duró más de un minuto, pero para los tres merodeadores, cada segundo les pareció horas. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Harry fue perdiendo tensión a medida que el dolor remitía. Pero ni Remus ni Sirius se movieron de sus posición.

He oído gritos – dijo entrecortadamente Harry todavía entre el pecho de Sirius – y...mucho calor, Voldemort ha atacado a un lugar con mucha gente, ha muerto...

Vale, vale pequeñajo – le cortó inmediatamente Sirius que empezó a notar como Harrry empezaba a temblar de nuevo al revivir la sensación. Cogiéndolo suavemente por los antebrazos, lo separó un poco de él para verle la cara, pero hubiese sido mejor no hacerlo.

Toda la frente de Harry estaba manchada de sangre y parecía que la cicatriz se hubiese abierto, como si fuese un corte recién hecho. Con horror vio que su camiseta, allá donde Harry había apoyado la frente estaba perdida de sangre. Nunca la cicatriz de Harry había sangrado tanto, de hecho aun lo hacía de forma copiosa.

Remus rápidamente colocó su mano derecha en la frente del joven animago en un intento de frenar la hemorragia y lo apoyó contra su cuerpo, mientras Sirius se levantaba.

Voy a buscar a Albus – dijo con la voz rota consciente de que algo muy fuerte debía de haber pasado – y traeré a Madame Pomfrey también.

Harry, que había cerrado los ojos cuando notó como la mano fría de Remus se posaba en su frente, ese frió contacto le estaba relajando un poco el dolor, notó como un beso rápido se posaba en su cabeza y los pasos apresurados de Sirius.

Remus no decía nada, simplemente estaba allí, gestó que Harry agradeció porque no creía capaz de soportar una frase como " tranquilo, seguro que no es nada" o alguna de esas cosas que solían decirle después de eso. Esta vez estaba claro que algo había pasado.

Un par de minutos después Remus retiró su mano para observar si la cicatriz seguía sangrando. Harry abrió los ojos para observar la cara del hombre lobo en un intento de averiguar que pasaba por la mente de su padre.

¿Te duele? – le preguntó Remus en un susurró.

Ahora menos.

Ha dejado de sangrar un poco – dijo y apartó un poco el pelo de la frente del chico mientras se decidía a hacer la pregunta. Finalmente tras un suspiro de Harry se decidió – ¿tienes idea de lo que ha pasado?

Nada bueno, eso seguro.

´´´´´´

Al cabo de unos minutos más, Sirius regresó con Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey hizo aparición un poco después. A pesar de las insistencias de la enfermera para que Harry pasara la noche en la enfermería, Sirius, Remus y el mismo Harry se dirigieron al despacho del director, donde se había convocado una reunión de emergencia.

La cicatriz le había dejado de doler después de que Madame Pomfrey le aplicara un ungüento con pinta asquerosa, pero la marca distintiva de Harry seguía teniendo el aspecto de un corte reciente.

Los tres merodeadores estaban sentados en diferentes butacas del despacho, en silencio, mientras esperaban que la gente llegara. Ninguno de los tres decía nada, pero Sirius y Remus se lanzaban miradas de soslayo y de reojo miraban a Harry que tenía la vista al infinito.

Cada vez que recordaba los gritos y el tremendo calor que había sentido, la angustia volvía a él y escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. No sabía que habría podido pasar, no había notado el estado de animo de Voldemort, pero estaba seguro que muchísima gente había sufrido en, seguramente alguna masacre.

Poco a poco los miembros de la orden fueron llegando, todos exaltados, nerviosos y comentando los rumores que se había escuchado. Nadie sabía exactamente que había ocurrido, pero por lo visto, los aurores habían sido llamados a una importante zona muggle del centro de Londres.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Harry había sentido el ataque cuando aparecieron Tonks y Nicole. Los otros aurores aun seguían en la zona de la masacre.

Al verlas entrar, todos centraron su atención en ellas. Las dos llegaban sucias, despeinas y tenían cara de horror.

Ha habido un ataque – dijo Tonks inútilmente, estaba tan nerviosa y trastocada por lo que había visto que no sabía bien que decía - en el estadio de Wembley. Se celebraba un concierto de un grupo de rock de moda – explicó atropelladamente mirando fijamente a Dumbledore. A Harry se le paró el corazón – el estadio estaba a rebosar, unas 70 mil personas, la mayoría chicos jóvenes, adolescentes disfrutando de la música – dijo la chica antes de perder la voz, lo que había visto, no había ocurrido ni en sus peores pesadillas

De momento hay unos 18 mil muertos – siguió Nicole Rose mientras se sentaba en una silla y se pasaba la mano por los ojos – no sabemos que ha pasado – continuó – algunos de los chiquillos que han logrado salir vivos han dicho que de repente ha aparecido un fuego en medio de la multitud y luego una gran explosión. Los que estaban cerca de la denotación han muerto al instante.

¿Es seguro que es Voldemort? – preguntó Moody – podría ser un atentado de cualquier grupo terrorista.

Lo curioso del caso, es que ningún cuerpo a sido calcinado, por más cerca que estuvieran del centro de la explosión – contestó Nicole con voz baja – seguramente Voldemort ha querido dejar claro que ha sido él.

A parte de que ha aparecido la marca tenebrosa encima del estadio – completó Tonks, que como Nicole se había sentado.

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría. No se habrían esperado tal cantidad de muertos, y ese era un recuento inicial, seguramente luego el número aumentaría.

¿Qué esta pasando ahora por ahí? – preguntó Dumbledore.

Los aurores y trabajadores del ministerio estamos borrando memorias de los chicos y de los testigos – dijo Tonks – es un trabajo titánico con tal cantidad de personas que habían por allí. Los periodistas muggles han aparecido por ahí también haciéndose eco de la noticia, era uno de los conciertos más importantes del año – dijo y de repente la chica empezó a llorar – conozco a gente que iba al concierto, yo tenía que ir con ellos– dijo entre sollozos, Sirius que estaba bastante cerca de ella se acercó a abrazarla – si no me hubiesen cambiado el turno, hubiese ido y...

Vamos Tonks, cálmate – le susurró Sirius al oído.

El despacho se quedó en silencio unos instantes, todos demasiados conmocionados aún por la noticia.

Ahora tenemos que volver ahí – dijo Nicole, rompiendo el silencio – hay mucha faena. Cuando sepamos algo más te lo diremos de inmediato, Albus.

De acuerdo – dijo Dumbledore acercándose donde estaban las dos chicas – tened mucho cuidado. Ahora me comunicare con Amelie – la nueva ministra no había acudido a la reunión, ya que había acudido al lugar de la catástrofe – para saber como andan las cosas.

Las dos aurores se despidieron apresuradamente de los otros, y con ellas se marcharon todos los que trabajaban en el ministerio para ayudar en lo que hiciera falta.

Harry, estaba sentado, hundido en la silla. Remus tenía un brazo por encima de sus hombros, pero ni ese gesto de apoyo podía consolarlo.

Desde que Voldemort había vuelto nunca había ocurrido tal matanza. Esta vez ese mal nacido había atacado para hacer daño. Un concierto de rock, lleno de gente joven, gente que seguramente había contado los días para que llegara esa fecha señalada de sus calendarios, esa fecha que había significado su muerte. No había consuelo posible.

Incluso Dumbledore no sabía que decir, no había podido prevenir el ataque, todo estaba muy tranquilo y nada hacía sospechar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ninguno de sus espías había intuido nada. Voldemort les había ganado la partida.

¿Te encuentras bien pequeño? – escuchó Harry que le decía Sirius.

No – contestó con sinceridad mirando a los ojos grises de su padrino, lejos quedaban esos tiempos en que siempre mentía a esa pregunta.

Será mejor que vayamos a descansar – dijo Sirius levantándose. Seguido de inmediato por Harry y por Remus.

´´´´

El revuelo que se ocasionó al día siguiente entre los alumnos fue gigante. Muchos de los alumnos provenientes de familias muggles, conocía a gente que iba al concierto, incluso si ellos no hubiesen estado en el colegio hubiesen acudido al espectáculo, ya que ese grupo había irrumpido con fuerza en las más importantes listas de venda del mundo y eran considerados como uno de los mejores grupos en directo, por eso, el estadio había estado llenó.

El periódico profético solo hablaba del ataque, más de 30 mil eran ya los muertos, y largas listas de nombre ocupaban las paginas centrales.

Pese a eso las clases no se había detenido. Dumbledore había considerado que era mejor mantener a los chicos ocupados y no en las respectivas salas comunes pendientes de las noticias.

A Harry no le hizo ni gota de gracia. No había dormido nada y tenía un aspecto horrible. Entre la cicatriz que era mucho más visible que nunca debido a su llamativo color rojo, lo pálido que estaba y las ojeras que tenía debajo de los ojos, parecía que él fuera uno de las victimas del estadio...que de alguna manera lo era. Y para acabar de rematar la jugada, la primera materia que tenía de clase, eran con su profesor preferido. Doble clase de pociones. Perfecto.

Junto a Hermione bajaron los primeros a las mazmorras. Él no tenía hambre y la chica tampoco había comido mucho, preocupada por asegurarse que ninguno de sus conocidos estuviese entre los herido o fallecidos.

Harry se dejó caer al suelo apoyando su peso en la pared y enterró su cara en las rodillas.

Estaba molido, física y psicológicamente. Y lo peor era saber que él era quien tenía que parar eso y que aun no tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Necesitaba tiempo, pero Voldemort no estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Al notar como Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro levantó la cabeza y la puso encima de la de su amiga.

No me apetece nada hacer clase – dijo Hermione.

¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? – preguntó sorprendido Harry mirando a la chica fijamente. Nunca en los seis años que llevaba estudiando con ella le había escuchado decir que no quería hacer clase.

Que tonto eres – dijo ella al caer el porque de la reacción de Harry – la verdad es que no estoy de mucho humor como para estar removiendo un caldero, pero... – dijo Hermione pero la mano de Harry se posó encima de su boca. Snape había aparecido por el pasillo y con el silencio que reinaba en esa zona del pasillo, una palabra más y el huraño profesor la hubiese escuchado y los puntos de Gryffindor hubiesen caído en picado.

Con algo de dificultad por las pocas fuerzas, Harry se levantó y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse y juntos se encaminaron dentro de la mazmorra, donde se sentaron en primera fila.

Snape como siempre se puso a ordenar los papeles de encima de la mesa lo que Harry ya había empezado a denominar como un tic nervioso, y una vez todo ordenadito se dirigió a la clase.

Muy bien – dijo pasando la vista por los presentes. Los dos Ravenclaws, los dos Gryffindors y... - ¿dónde esta el señor Malfoy? – peguntó al ver que el Slytherin no estaba en la clase - ¿Qué le ha hecho Potter?

¿Perdón? – contestó extrañado Harry. Por una vez que no hacía nada...

¿Tiene alguna idea de donde esta el señor Malfoy¿Se han peleado o algo por el estilo? – insistió el profesor con los brazos cruzados.

No, no lo he visto - dijo Harry intentando recordar si el rubio estaba en la mesa de las serpientes durante el desayuno. No había estado muy pendiente de lo que hacía el resto de gente. Suficiente tenía con lo suyo

Todavía no muy convencido de las palabras de Harry, dio por finalizado el tema Malfoy, quizá estaba enfermo, y empezó a explicar la poción de ese día.

´´´´´

Pero por lo visto Malfoy no estaba enfermo porque no había acudido a la enfermería ni tampoco a ninguna clase de la mañana. Como jefe de la casa de las serpientes, Snape fue a avisar al director de la ausencia del hijo del ex ministro. No era normal que un alumno no acudiera a clases y menos que no apareciera por el castillo durante tantas horas.

A la hora del almuerzo tampoco apareció y ninguno de los chicos Slytherins, parecía que lo echasen en falta, cosa que alarmó a los profesores. Bueno no a todos, Sirius seguía comiendo tranquilamente, mientras Remus hablaba animadamente con Vector, que desde hacía un par de semanas siempre se sentaban juntos en las horas de las comidas. Visto la poca colaboración que ponía Remus a la hora de contar facetas de su vida sentimental, el animago ya había dejado de preguntar y prefería pensar que su amigo tenía algo con la profesora de aritmacia. "Cuando se lo cuente a Harry, ya le preguntaré a el" pensaba sabedor de la confianza que el hombre lobo tenía con su ahijado.

Malfoy sigue sin aparecer - dijo Hermione a Ron y a Harry que comían a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Es verdad – contestó ausentemente Harry, más interesado en la mesa de Ravenclaw que en la de Slytherin.

¿Dónde debe de estar? – insistió la chica mirando alternativamente a la mesa de los profesores que parecían nerviosos y luego a la de sus enemigos que estaban totalmente tranquilos.

Quizá ayer por la noche estaba paseando por el lago, tropezó, cayó al agua y el calamar gigante se lo comió – reflexionó Ron en tono serio.

Harry rió con ganas. La imagen del rubio perdido de agua y siendo devorado por un animal gigante no era del todo mala.

Que bruto – exclamó la chica, que por lo visto no le había hecho tanta gracia.

No entiendo porque te preocupas – dijo Ron de nuevo estaba vez un poco más mosca por la insistencia de su chica con el rubiales – es Malfoy, como si se quiere ir al Polo Norte, es más, si se va allí, más tranquilos estaremos nosotros.

¡Qué poco sensible eres!

¿Sí? Eso no es lo que decías ayer por la tarde – insinuó el pelirrojo, ocasionando que Harry se atragantara con el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo, que su novia se pudiera roja como un tomate y se levantara indignada.

No se puede hablar con vosotros – escucharon los chicos mientras Hermione salía enfadada del gran comedor, mientras Ron divertido daba golpecitos a la espalda de Harry para que pudiera respirar.

´´´´´´

Después de la comida y mientras Ron iba a pedirle disculpas a Hermione, Harry estuvo un rato con Yael, cosa que ocasionó que el chico olvidara por completo el tema rubiales, como él y Ron lo llamaron. Tanto se olvidó que se llevó un susto de muerte cuando después de la cena y en la sala común relajándose un poco antes de ir a entrenar recibió un mensaje de Dumbledore.

_"Reunión en 10 minutos"_

_AD_

Mandando miradas preocupadas a sus amigos, Harry se despidió rápidamente y se dirigió a ese despacho tan familiar para él. ¡Y pensar que un alumno normal nunca tendría que pisarlo!

Dentro del despacho, para su sorpresa no había tanta gente como era habitual, solamente estaba McGonagal, Snape, Sirius y Remus, los tres aurores de mayor confianza de Dumbledore: Shacklebolt, Tonks y Nicole y para sorpresa de Hary la nueva ministra, Amelie Susan Bones.

Los tres aurores tenían cara de cansados, seguramente no habían dormido en todo el día, y los dos jefes de casa y sus padres parecían preocupados. La ministra estaba hablando con Dumbledore.

Harry se dirigió a saludar a Siruis y a Remus y Dumbledore al verlo llegar lo llamó a su lado, cosa que no acabó de hacerle gracia. Tenía la sensación, de hecho siempre la había tenido, que Dumbledore, por más oclumancia que supiese él, siempre le leía la mente.

¿Cómo estas Harry? – le preguntó de forma cordial.

Bien – contestó secamente, cosa que le valió una mirada recriminatoria de parte de Remus, Sirius estaba hablando con Nicole y no se había dado cuenta.

Pues bien, como supongo que sabrás Harry – empezó dirigiéndose directamente a él – esta mañana Draco Malfoy no ha aparecido en clases – Harry asintió, pensando que si lo habían llamado el despacho para decirle eso, maldita la gracia – y esta tarde tampoco a aparecido.

¿Y? – dijo sin entender nada.

Pues que te necesitamos – dijo Albus. La cara de sorpresa que hizo Harry hizo sonreír a Dumbledore – tengo entendido que se han desarrollado ciertos poderes en ti, que para la misión de esta noche pueden resultar verdaderamente útiles.

Harry miró rápidamente a Sirius y a Remus, para asegurarse que había escuchado bien y que el director no chocheaba. Por la mirada que tenían, una mezcla de diversión y seriedad, supo que no sus oídos no le habían jugado una mala pasada.

No entiendo nada – dijo centrando de nuevo la mirada en los ojos azules del director. En el fondo de la sala escuchó como Snape suspiraba fuertemente.

Mira Harry, desde ayer por la noche no encontramos por ningún lado a Lucius Malfoy, y hoy tampoco aparece su hijo – explicó – ¿no te parece un poco sospechoso? – reflexionó Dumbledore que empezó a andar hasta llegar a la percha de Fawkes – pero antes de hacer ningún pasó más, antes de denunciar la ausencia de un alumno del colegio y que nos venga encima todo lo que eso implicar�, queremos asegurarnos por completo que Malfoy no esta en el colegio.

Pero eso es fácil – dijo Harry mirando directamente a Sirius y a Remus.

Ya hemos pensado en el mapa – dijo Sirius entendiendo a la perfección lo que su ahijado quería decir – pero no es una fuente cien por cien fiable. Pueden a ver echo un hechizo de magia negra que esconda su presencia, incluso para el mapa.

¿A dónde queréis llegar?

Queremos que con los nuevos poderes de Gryffindor, los que te permiten hacerte invisible durante un rato y el de entrar en las diferentes salas sin contraseña, entres esta noche a la sala de Slytherin – le dijo Remus tomando la palabra – más que nada para saber que ambiente hay por en las mazmorras, que se comenta y esas cosas – dijo de forma distendida.

Eso es una broma, se dijo Harry. Era imposible que le pidieran eso. Pero no, no era 1 de abril (día de los inocentes en Inglaterra). Además, Snape no protestaba por lo que iban en serio.

¿Qué¿qué te parece el plan? – le preguntó Sirius divertido.

Harry no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirando sorprendido a su padrino que al verlo tan extrañado por lo visto le hizo mucha gracia por que se acercó a él y le dio un escueto abrazo, todavía riéndose.

No te estamos mintiendo, tu ya sabes que este de allí no es capaz de hacer una broma ni loco – dijo Sirius señalando por encima de su hombro a Snape, que le mandó una mirada asesina mientras que Albus, Tonks e incluso Nicole reían. Harry estaba demasiado trastocado como para hacerlo y a Remus no le había hecho el comentario. Estaban tratando algo muy serio.

Harry – dijo el hombre lobo – sé que te hemos sorprendido pero es necesario, que mejor un intruso invisible en tierras enemigas – le dijo.

Además pequeñajo, no sería la primera vez ¿no? – le dijo con complicidad Sirius en el oído.

Aun no domino del todo el poder de la invisibilidad – dijo Harry. No entendía el porque pero estaba asustado de eso. Quizás era debido a que por primera vez tenía una misión de la orden o quizás porque sería la primera oportunidad seria de demostrar que sus poderes servían de algo.

No te estamos obligando a nada, Harry – intervino Dumbledore – pero pensamos que sería una idea que te gustaría. Estoy seguro que si a tus padres les hubiese pedido lo mismo en sus años escolares no hubiesen dudado ni un segundo.

El tiempo corre Potter – dijo por primera vez Snape – déjese de cobardías por una maldita vez.

¡Eh! – protestó Sirius que no le gustaba nada que ese murciélago hablara de esa manera a su niño.

Pero Harry no escuchó al animago sino que miró de forma retadora al profesor de pociones y luego al director. Los dos lo estaban retando, cada uno a su manera, Dumbledore de forma indirecta y envuelto en buenas palabras y Snape a su estilo, llamándolo cobarde y si había algo que Harry Potter no tenía, era cobardía.

¿Y qué he de descubrir?

´´´´´

La sala común de Slytherin, tal como descubrió Harry en su segundo año en Hogwarts cuando entró en la sala enemiga para buscar pruebas de si Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin, estaba en las mazmorras del colegio. Harry tuvo que hace memoria para recordar exactamente donde estaba la entrada, ya que ésta estaba detrás de una pared de piedra. Cuando estuvo más o menos seguro de que era ahí puso su mano derecha encima de la pared, deseando que esta se abriera. En el libro donde había encontrado ese poder, ponía que cualquier heredero o descendientes de estos podían abrir todas las puertas pero eso había sido antes de que Slytherin y Gryffindor se pelearan. No estaba del todo seguro que pudiese abrir esa.

Pero por lo visto las enemistades de las dos casas del colegio no había afectado para nada, ya que unos segundos después la puerta quedó abierta dejando ver la sala Slytherin decorada de la misma forma tosca que lo había estaba hacía ya cuatro años.

Había bastantes chicos Slytherin en la sala y por lo visto nadie había notado como entraba, ya que todos estaban de espaldas a la entrada.

Algunos estaban en las mesas que habían en el fondo haciendo la tarea, otros, estaban delante de la chimenea hablando y otros, estaban en las butacas que quedaban más lejos del fuego. Y ahí era donde Harry divisó al grupo de amigos de Malfoy. Los dos gorilas aun seguían en el colegio aunque como no habían logrado buenas puntuaciones en los TIMOS Harry no compartía ninguna clase con ellos. Sentados junto a ellos estaban Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode, pero ni rastro de Malfoy.

Gozando de su invisibilidad, se acercó más a ellos. Pero no le sirvió de mucho. Apenas intercambiaban comentarios entre ellos, y cuando lo hicieron no fue de ningún tema que a Harry pudiese servirle de mucho. Molesto por eso, decidió que era mejor abandonar al grupo de "amigos" del rubio y aprovechando que Goyle subía hacia las habitaciones, lo siguió. Quizá en el dormitorio de Malfoy encontrara alguna pista de la desaparición de Malfoy.

Las habitaciones estaban en un segundo piso tras una larga escalera de piedra y para sorpresa de Harry las habitaciones no tenían un ambiente tan frió e impersonal como la sala común. Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde, pero no colgaban cadenas por todos lados, sino que una chimenea pequeña ocupaba una parte de la pared de enfrente de las camas, que estaban puestas en fila, no como en Gryffindor que estaban en circulo. Las dependencia de Slytherin estaban en una de las zonas más frías del castillo, por lo que no le extrañó para nada esa chimenea. Todo estaba más o menos ordenado y no se veía nada fuera de lugar.

Harry esperó que Goyle, que por lo visto había subido a buscar un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores se marchara, para revisar las cosas con un poco más de detenimiento.

Las cinco camas de las que constaba la habitación tenían un baúl a los pies. A Harry le extrañó eso, porque si estaba el baúl significaba que Malfoy seguía allí, pero cuando abrió uno a uno los baúles, encontró que el que se encontraba a los pies de la cama más lejana a la puerta estaba completamente vacío y no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber de quien era porque una gran M estaba tallaba en la parte superior del baúl.

Vale, Malfoy no estaba y se había llevado con el sus cosas y suponía que todos sus compañeros lo sabían porque aparte de un poco callados no estaban sorprendidos. ¿Dónde estaría? Y por lo que había dicho Dumbledore, Malfoy padre tampoco estaba y eso ya preocupante. ¿Qué estarían tramando esos dos?

Se levantó con la intención de buscar algo más, algo que le sirviera de pista del paradero de Malfoy pero sus fuerzas le jugaron una mala pasada. El poder de hacerse invisible le consumía una gran parte de su poder, y nunca había estado tanto rato como llevaba ahora y si a eso le sumamos que no había dormido mucho, pues de allí su pequeño bajón. Como pudo se levantó y desistió de su plan de buscar más pistas por ahí. Saldría cuanto antes de allí e iría al despacho del director donde todos lo estarían esperando.

´´´´´´

Cuando subió al despacho del director, estaba molido. Por lo que sin prestar atención a su alrededor se dejó caer en la butaca más próxima.

¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó Sirius que estaba en una zona un poco apartado hablando con Nicole en tono cómplice.

El baúl de Malfoy esta vacío – dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con actitud cansada – pero es lo único que he encontrado. Los Sly no decían nada, casi no han hablado. Son muy sosos todos – comentó en voz alta. A todos menos a Snape les hizo gracia el comentario. Harry estaba acostumbrado al alboroto y el buen rollo de la sala de Gryffindor y no al silencio aburrido de Slyhetin.

¿Y tu cómo estás? – dijo Remus que se había acercado a Harry por detrás.

Cansado, quería mirar un poco más pero no he podido, la invisibilidad me agota y antes de que me pillaran he salido.

Así pues – concluyó Dumbledore – Draco Malfoy se ha ido del colegio...

O lo han sacado – matizó Snape – yo creo que es mucha casualidad que a Malfoy padre no se lo encuentre y su hijo, de repente tampoco.

Harry, es mejor que te vayas a descansar – cortó Remus. El hombre lobo que seguía cerca del joven animago y veía como luchaba para mantener los ojos abiertos – tu ya has hecho tu parte.

Y Harry no se hizo de rogar. Solo al oír eso y al ver que nadie se oponía, se despidió rápidamente de todos y se fue derecho a la cama.

´´´´

Por fin acabé! Como me ha costado. Bueno antes de despedirme quiero seguir anunciando el fic compartido que hago, se llama "herencia de merodeador" y ya tiene dos capítulos. Si os aburrís y tenéis ganas de reíros, pasaros por el.

Nada más dentro de una semana nos vemos de nuevo!


	11. Never say goodbye

Hola¿cómo estáis? Espero que muy bien. Pues nada, como cada semana aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. La verdad es que estos días no me apetece nada escribir, pero bueno, a ver si la inspiración y las ganas regresan pronto. Hasta entonces agradeceros el apoyo una vez más, sois grandiosos. Muchas gracias a :

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Gracias por el review en ambos lados. Ya te conté lo del final. Ese no era el final original, sino que la mini excursión de Harry a la sala iba en este capitulo pero al final decidí cambiarlo, por eso queda un poco diferente, porque no era el final, si no era el principio. Nos vemos luego! Bye!

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola! Donde estará Malfoy? Jejeje ya lo veremos. Muchas gracias, nos vemos! Cuídate

**Elementhp:** Hola! Mmm Yael...bueno ya ira saliendo, además Yael no es del grupo de amigos de Harry, se lleva bien con Ron y Hermione pero no son amigos íntimos, ella tiene sus amigos, pero saldrá. Bye!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! T'ha agradat l'acció? Si un pel cruel l aveirtat pero...havia de ser aixi. Ja veurem on esta en Malfoy i que pasa amb els companys. Moltes gracies! Cuidat

**Carla Gray**: Hola! Sip! Draco a desaparecido...jejeje. Que loca, tu tranquila que jo se donde esta, jejjeje. Siento decirte que ninguna de tus hipótesis es cierta...sigue jugando! Jejej Si Narcisa también se ha ido con ellos, bueno se ha ido, o los han hecho ir...Voldemort en su línea, causando muerte y dolor y esas cosas, la verdad que era muy cruel ese atentado. Y si, tienes razón, mejor acabar con algo más divertido. Me hace gracia imaginarme a Snape ordenándolo todo y luego sospechando de Harry, como siempre. Muchos besos! Y te cuidas.

**LorenaPOtterB:** Hola! Donde esta Draco ya se vera, tampoco sabemos si esta con Voldemort, o si esta vivo o que, ya lo veremos. Un concierto...sí, se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo un concierto de Bon Jovi en Wembley ante 75 mil personas pero...no, en ese ataque no actuaba Bon Jovi. Por cierto...que tal las notas? Nos vemos!

**Ginger:** Hola! Como estas? Donde esta Malfoy? Mmm no se! Jejeje, ya lo veremos. Muchas gracias por el review! Cuídate

**Blacklady:** Hola! Gracias! NO te preocupes por los review, eso si, de vez en cuando deja alguno para saber que sigues ahí. Siento decirte que mis musos me han abandonado, últimamente no estoy nada inspirada, espero que solo sea una mal racha. Muchas gracias! Bye

**Black Sophia:** Hola! Gracias! Ei no es solo un review! Jejeje, la mayoría de vosotros me dejáis reviews de tanto tiempo que parece que os conozca. Casi casi os paso lista! Jeje no es broma, pero me gusta ver que la gente sigue el fic durante tiempo. Nos vemos! Cuídate

**Gala Snape**: Hola! Sï, Harry empieza con la orden, como mínimo se sentirá un poco más útil. Yo a Severus no le llamo murciélago, es Harry... jeje, Nos vemos!

**Neli Black:** Hola! Pues yo he estado muy bien! Y tu? Sí, la verdad que es muy cruel ese ataque pero tenia que ser un golpe de efecto. Cuídate! PD: Quieres que a Malfoy le arrolle un tren? Ufff, no que la gente me mataría, pero tengo pensado algo para el. Nos vemos! Besos

**Laconeja:** Hola! Que tal? Mas acción? Más que el ataque? No ocurrió nada en las mazmorras pk no tenia que ocurrir nada, el foco de atención no esta ahí. Thanks! Bye

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg:** Hola! Yo estoy bien y tu? Aun queda para saber donde esta Malfoy, pero ya lo iremos viendo. Nos vemos!

**Zeisse:** Hola! Que ha sido de Malfoy? Buena pregunta...ya lo veremos! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Besos!

**Lucumbus:** Hola! Yo peor? Pero si puse tantas muertes fue por ti! Desagradecido! Jejeej no, la verdad es que me encantó, además como que lo vivía pk me imaginaba la situación. Cuantas preguntas! Vamos" jejej Ese fuego que usaron era para que quedaran las victimas enteritas, jejeje, macabra, lo se! Jejeje. No morirá nadie allegado a Harry, mas que nada pk ya no le queda a nadie en el mundo muggle, ya me cargue a los Dursley. Malfoy se fue y si no utilizó la capa es pk quieren que Harry practike sus poderes, necesita saberlos, y vale si quizá la capa era mas practica pk no gastaba energía pero tmb es mas incomoda para moverse y tal. Ya veras donde cuando y porque se fue malfoy. En fin, esta vez no tendrás queja de la contestación, no? Jejeej. Doncs res més, ya parlem, adeu !

**Saruky James Black Potter:** Hola ! Que tal por Roma? Ta gustado? Jejej Gracias por el review! Malfoy? Donde esta Malfoy? Alguien ha visto a Malfoy? Jejej Ya veremos donde esta. Nos vemos!

**Kei-Kugodgy:** Te gustó el capitulo? Y donde esta Draco? Mmmm ya veremos! Cuídate! Bye

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Molt be! Felicitats per aprovarles totes! On esta Malfoy? Mmm Ja es veura! Gracias! Adeu!

**Agus Lupin:** Draco se fue! Sip! A donde? Mmm no se! Jejeje YA lo veremos! Que mala eres con Harry. Nos vemos!

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Que tal? Pues yo estoy muy poco inspirada últimamente, no se que me pasa…pero bueno espero que pronto regresen mis musos. Malfoy? Jejeje aaa sorpresa! Ya lo veréis! Nos vemos

**Xesblack:** Hola! Si Valencia en fallas? Que tal te fue? Jejej saliste mucho ed fiesta? Ya me gustaría pasarme por valencia, tengo algunos amigos por ahí, a ver si el año que viene voy. Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo. Bien sin Malfoy? Jejej algunos no me han dicho eso...Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Josesita:** Hola! Que tal? Jejej ya esta aquí la actualización! Nos vemos!

**Strawberry:** Hola! Que tal los exámenes? El paradero de Malfoy...mmmm ya se vera! Tu tranquila. Muchas gracias! Que te vaya bien por el camping. Cuídate!

**Evan:** hola wapa! Malfoy...mmm, ya veremos donde esta, si es que esta! Jejeje. Cuidate! Nos vemos!

**Mariet Malfoy:** Hola! Que tal? Ya veremos donde esta Draco, todo a su tiempo. Mmm, yo no veo a Malfoy de bueno, siempre lo he visto malo maloso! Jjejeje.El ataque fue grande y cruel, pero así es Voldemort! Y no tengo ni idea si haré un séptimo año, no lo se, no tengo ni pensado este final. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Fgc:** Hola! Que tal? Conversación entre Harry y Ron? En que sentido? Entre ellos hablan y Ron es un gran apoyo para Harry...y ya surgirá alguna conversación entre ambos. No trato mal a los Sly! Jejej, pero es verdad que tampoco salen mucho...intentare meterlos mas. Gracias! Nos vemos

**Hermionegranger91:** Hola! Que tal? Gracias por el review! Me alegro que te gustaran los tres capítulos que te faltaban por leer. Malfoy...jejeje, ya se vera! Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

Capitulo 11: **Never say Goodbye**

Los días que siguieron, fueron un caos en el mundo mágico. La desaparición de Malfoy del colegio y la de Lucius y su mujer de la vida publica, fueron una noticia muy recurrida en los periódicos y las revistas.

Se hablaba desde un cambio de aires de la familia (aparecían testimonios que decían que habían visto a la familia paseando por lejanos países de Sudamérica) hasta el retiro de Lucius Malfoy debido a una enfermedad y que quería pasar esa mala época junto a su familia. Pero esas teorías no explicaban la forma en la que Draco había salido del colegio y tampoco el momento exacto. Todo era bastante confuso.

La orden del fénix tampoco sabía nada y eso que ahora se reunían prácticamente cada noche, para desgracia de Harry, que veía como sus ratos libres y por lo tanto citas con Yael quedaban reducidas considerablemente y para alegría de Sirius, ya que había congeniado a las mil maravillas con la nueva incorporación de la Orden, Nicole, y que según intuía Harry, Sirius y ella se veían en más ocasiones que solo en las reuniones. Pero Sirius, extraño en él, no decía mucho, solo que alguna vez habían quedado y Harry prefería no preguntar.

De esa manera fueron pasando los días hasta llegar a los últimos días del primer mes de curso escolar en Hogwarts.

´´´´´

Era sábado por la tarde, el otoño empezaba a notarse y las tarde ya eran más frías y ventosas que no hacía un mes, pero a pesar de eso, la sala común de Gryffindor a las seis aun estaba bastante vacía, ya que muchos chicos habían decidido salir a pasear por lo terrenos para aprovechar los últimos días de una temperatura soportable.

Harry estaba en la sala común sentado en su butaca preferida, intentando escribir un buen ensayo para Snape. Llevaba ya un mes en la clase de pociones y Snape no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de echarlo de su clase, ya que Harry le estaba poniendo muchas ganas. No iba a darle ese placer a Snape.

Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado, pero ellos no estaban haciendo tarea, sino que estaban hablando tranquilamente del tema estrella de la temporada "¿Dónde están los Malfoy?"

En la sala se respiraba tranquilidad ya que a parte de ellos tres no había más que un grupo de chicos de séptimo que estaban estudiando en silencio. Pero esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando Hedwig entró con un pergamino atado a su pata.

Harry, sorprendido se apresuró a desatar la carta y a darle algunas chucherías acompañadas de mimos a su querida lechuza.

Cuando Hedwig se vio complacida se colocó encima del hombro izquierdo de su amo y empezó a roer de forma cariñosa su oreja mientras que Harry abría el sobre. Aun se sorprendió más cuando reconoció de quien era la letra.

"Harry, pásate por la habitación, necesito hablar contigo" 

_Moony_

"¿Qué pasa ¿De quién es? – le preguntó Ron que había visto como Harry fruncía el entrecejo al leer la carta.

"De Remus – le dijo volviendo a leer la carta – necesita hablar conmigo – repitió – algo no anda bien, la carta es muy seria – dijo mirando a sus amigos.

"Quizá es algo de la orden – propuso Hermione.

"Imposible, Dumbledore nos avisa de otra manera. Tengo un mal presentimiento – admitió asustado. La última vez que tuvo un mal presentimiento fue cuando James cayó en la trampa de Winky y fue llevado cuando a Sirius y a él mismo delante de Voldemort.

"Pues mejor que vayas y ya veras como estas equivocado – le aconsejó Ron y Harry después de despedirse rápidamente de ellos se encaminó hacía la habitación de los merodeadores con el corazón encogido.

Cuando llegó delante del cuadro del vejete dijo la contraseña _"perro faldero"_ y entró sin apenas contestar a las preguntas amables del hombre del retrato.

Remus estaba solo en la habitación, sentado en la butaca con los pies encima de la mesa y parecía preocupado. Cuando lo vio entrar le dio una sonrisa amable pero forzada y se incorporó un poco.

"¿Qué pasa? – dijo a modo de saludo Harry.

"¿He interrumpido importante? – le preguntó Remus evitando la pregunta directa de Harry, cosa que el animago notó.

"No, estaba haciendo deberes ¿Qué ocurre Remus¿Estás bien? – insistió. El hombre lobo estaba muy serio.

Pero Remus no contestó de inmediato, sino que se levantó y empezó a andar por la habitación como si quisiera buscar las palabras adecuadas o estuviera retrasando el momento, quizá las dos cosas a la vez. No era fácil lo que tenía que decirle a Harry. Tras un pronunciado suspiro lo miró y empezó a hablar.

"Antes de que James apareciera el verano pasado, tanto Sirius como yo teníamos misiones para la orden – empezó contando, fijando los ojos en los de Harry – pero cuando Prongs volvió, Dumbledore detuvo nuestras misiones. En un principio era para que no saliéramos del castillo y que nadie descubriera que James había vuelto antes de aclarar el motivo de la reaparición. Pero luego, una vez todo se aclaró, no nos mandó ninguna misión más, no se porqué.

"¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora? – interrumpió Harry que no veía a donde quería llegar Remus, pero este siguió hablando como si no hubiese escuchado su pregunta.

"Quizás porque le éramos más útiles en el castillo o porque no quería separarnos, no lo sé – dijo sin apartar la vista de ese chico que quería como a un hijo- pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

"¿El qué?

"Pues – dijo Remus, se notaba que le costaba decirlo – pues que después de más de un año, Albus me ha encargado una misión.

"¿Qué quieres decir¿Qué misión? – preguntó Harry temiéndose lo peor.

"Esta noche me marchó a Francia, a la colonia de hombres lobo para intentar convencerlos de que no se unan a Voldemort – dijo suavemente, como si por usar ese tono de voz la verdad fuera menos dolorosa. Pero la verdad es que no había tono posible que pudiese apaciguar la punzada de dolor que sintió Harry. No podía ser verdad.

"No, no puede ser – dijo como pudo, aun asimilando las palabras de Remus – no puedes irte, no puedes dejarnos.

"Lo siento cariño – dijo él intentando mantener la voz firme cosa realmente complicada – he de hacerlo, es muy importante y solo puedo hacerlo yo.

"Por favor, no – Harry empezaba a tener un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba hablar con normalidad – te necesito aquí, Siruis también – dijo buscando una buena razón para impedir que su padre se fuera, y de repente al decir el nombre de su padrino cayó en la cuenta de algo y le entró un miedo irracional, no había visto a Sirius y si..¿y si él también se marchaba y lo dejaban solo? - ¿Dónde esta Sirius?

"Se ha ido a dar una vuelta en moto – explicó. Primero se lo había dicho a su amigo, y este tampoco se lo había tomado muy bien, por lo que para despejarse un poco había decidido ir a dar una vuelta en su preciada Silver – solo serán unos meses...

"Pero es peligroso – dijo como si por decir eso Remus se fuera a echar atrás.

"Lo sé – admitió mirando a los ojos de Harry. Lo sabía, sabía que corría un riesgo muy importante, pero era su deber, quizá por alguna vez en su vida su condición sirviera de algo.

Harry mantuvo unos segundos más sus ojos verdes en los dorados de Remus mientras notaba como los suyos se humedecían cada vez más. En los de Remus se veía dolor por dejarlo, a él y a Siruis, lo sabía, pero tenía miedo, pánico a que le pasara algo y lo perdiera a el también. Con este pensamiento, Harry se vino abajo y apartó sus ojos al suelo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Intentaba no ponerse a llorar para no entristecer más a Remus, pero le estaba costando horrores mantener las lágrimas a raya. Desde un principio había congeniado muy bien con el hombre lobo, ya desde su tercer curso donde él le dio clases. En ese momento no sabía quien era de verdad pero siempre había sentido un extraño sentimiento de confianza hacia él, sentimiento que se había afianzado cuando habían empezado a vivir los cuatro juntos.

Notó como Remus se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros

"Solo serán unos meses – intentó animarlo acercándolo a él, como si el afirmar que el viaje era con fecha de retorno sirviera de algo.

"Tengo miedo - admitió Harry dejándose abrazar por el hombre lobo.

"Te mentiría si te dijera que yo no – pero no miedo por él si no miedo por no poder volver y no ver más a ese niño – pero debo hacerlo, es como...un reto personal. Harry escondió su cara en la base del cuello de Remus - ¿lo entiendes verdad?

"¿Cuándo te vas?

"Dentro de unas horas, cuando haya preparado todo.

"¿Por qué tan rápido?

"Algunos espías de Dumbledore han sabido que la siguiente alianza que quiere conseguir Voldemort es con los hombres lobos y hay que actuar con velocidad – le contó – quiero llegar mañana por la tarde como muy tarde.

Justo ese momento escucharon como la puerta se abría y apareció Sirius, también muy serio.

"Ei – dijo sin ganas dejando las llaves y el casco de la moto encima de la mesa.

Sirius miró un segundo a los ojos de Remus para descubrir como se lo había tomado Harry, a lo que el hombre lobo se encogió imperceptiblemente de hombros.

"Será mejor que empiece a preparar las cosas – dijo Remus que antes de levantarse dio un beso en la cabeza a Harry se que dejó caer en el sofá- que antes de irme quiero...ir a ver a Amelie – admitió y a pesar de todo, Sirius y Harry sonrieron.

Un poco tímidamente por lo que acababa de decir, Remus se levantó y después de darle un toquecillo en el hombro a Sirius entró a su habitación.

Sirius, todavía en ese sitio observó durante unos instantes a Harry, decidiendo si acercarse a él o darle unos instantes de soledad, pero su instinto paternal, ese que solo se manifestaba en contadas ocasiones con Harry afloró y se acercó lentamente al sofá sentándose a su lado sin decir nada. Harry de inmediato de acercó a el y se acurrucó apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del animago.

"¿Cómo te lo has tomado? – preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

"Mal, lo extrañaré muchísimo – reconoció - ¿ahora quien hará de figura adulta? – dijo mientras intentaba sonreír.

"No lo sé, tendremos que buscar a alguien responsable para los dos – dijo siguiendo la corriente a su ahijado, aunque sabía que si bromeaba era para esconder su dolor – pero solo será un tiempo – dijo mientras jugaba con el pelo, ya un poco más largo de Harry – además Remus es tan responsable que nunca nos dejaría a los dos solos, y encima que ahora se ha aclarado con Vector...no – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza desechando la idea - dentro de un par de meses lo tenemos de nuevo aquí riñéndonos porque no actuamos acorde con nuestra edad.

"A mi nunca me ha reñido por eso – comentó Harry divertido incorporándose un poco.

"¿No? – dijo haciéndose el tonto - ¿Estás seguro? Mira que Moony tiene esa frase muy a mano siempre eh.

"Te he oído Padfoot – se escuchó que decía Remus desde detrás suyo, ya que había salido un segundo de la habitación.

"Como voy a extrañar ese " Te he oído Padfoot" – dijo Sirius imitando a la perfección a su amigo, lo que le valió una colleja,

"Y yo vuestras peleas matrimoniales – apuntó Harry que le encantaban cuando sus padres peleaban por tonterías.

´´´´´´

Harry se quedó en la habitación de sus padres mientras veía como Remus, ayudado por Sirius, preparaba las cosas para marcharse. Para marcharse. Qué mal sonaba eso.

Veía como Remus iba y venía de su habitación al salón metiendo cosas en la maleta, mientras que Sirius le iba dando consejos inútiles, pero que servían para animar un poco el ambiente y Harry poco a poco y aunque intentaba disimularlo se iba hundiendo cada vez más.

"Y recuerda Moony – escuchó Harry a Sirius mientras alguien llamaba a la puerta, seguramente Hermione y Ron, ya que Remus quería despedirse de ellos – ahora que ya vas en serio con Vector no te líes con ninguna francesita, que eso de los cuernos esta muy feo.

"¡Padfoot que yo no soy como tu! – protestó Remus aparentando enfado.

Llegaron Hermione y Ron, ambos bastantes tristes, pero sobretodos preocupados por Harry, y poco a poco fueron pasando miembros de la orden, los más allegados a ellos, como Arthur y Molly Weasley, que se pasó tres horas abrazando a Ron y a Harry, Tonks, Kinsley y Nicole, que aunque llevaba poco tiempo en la orden, se llevaba muy bien con los dos merodeadores. Y por ultimo llegaron Dumbledore, acompañado por algunos profesores, entre ellos Vector, que disimuladamente se acercó a Remus.

Dumbledore estuvo dando algunas instrucciones al hombre lobo que lo estaba escuchando atentamente mientras Harry oía como lo señora Weasley le comentaba a Ron como estaban sus hermanos mayores. Por lo visto a los gemelos les iba genial en la tienda y los otros tres hijos, seguían igual de bien en sus trabajos.

Harry estaba observando como Tonks hablaba con su compañero de trabajo, Kingsley cuando Dumbledore pico de manos para llamar la atención.

Sabía que venía ahora, por lo que buscó a su padrino con la mirada y lo que vio le hizo sonreír. Justo cuando posaba su mirada en Sirius vio como esté y Nicole se daban un corto, rápido y discreto beso en los labios, gesto que pasó desapercibido a todos excepto a Harry que había estado tan oportuno para mirar justo en ese momento. Sirius se giró para mirar a Albus y de camino su mirada se encontró con la de Harry. Entendiendo que su ahijado lo había visto, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

"Bueno – empezó a decir Remus centrando la vista en Harry que se había levantado, le dolía despedirse de todos, pero sabía que extrañaría muchísimo al chico y que este sería el que peor lo llevaría – no me gustan las despedidas por lo que no voy a dar un discurso ni nada de eso – dijo con una voz que intentaba ser serena, pero no pudo decir más porque Harry se le echó encima abrazándolo fuertemente.

"No te vayas – le pidió al oído.

"Harry - ¿que podía hacer? No tenía otra opción, debía hacerlo, debía marcharse – volveré pronto, un par de meses ¿vale? – pero Harry no contestó. Un par de meses era mucho.

"¡Eh! – escuchó Harry que decía Sirius – yo también quiero un abrazo – y poco después Harry notó como quedaba aprisionado entre los dos.

"Portaros bien – les dijo Remus pasando un brazo por la espalda de Harry y otro por los hombros de Sirius – cuídalo Sirius y vigílalo Harry – dijo ganándose un reproche de Sirius.

"Ves con cuidado – le dijo Padfoot – y cuídate. Escríbenos más o menos seguido, para saber que estas bien¿vale?

"Lo intentaré – no era nada fácil lograr enviar cartas sin que llamasen la atención a veces era imposible, y entonces era mejor prescindir de ellas.

"Cuídate - volvió a decir Sirius después de darle un beso a Remus y separándose de su amigo, cogiendo a Harry con el.

"Albus...

"Nos mantendremos en contacto, ya sabes que has de hacer, si pasa algo... – le dijo el director.

"Todo ira bien – cortó Remus a Dumbledore, todo saldría bien, estaba seguro.

Tras una sonrisa a los demás Remus colocó su maleta miniaturizada en su bolsillo y cogió la varita, dispuesto a irse sin decir nada más a nadie, pero justo cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, se giró y para sorpresa de todos, se acercó a Vector y la besó sin vergüenza ninguna.

Ron y Hermione miraron sorprendidos a Harry que estaba sonriendo contento de que Remus hubiese dejado atrás viejos prejuicios.

Un par de sonrisas más y Remus salió de la puerta sin mirar atrás, donde Harry a pesar de luchar con todas sus fuerzas no había podido retener un par de lagrimas traicioneras.

´´´´´´

Había pasado ya media hora desde que todo el mundo se había ido de la habitación dejando a padrino y ahijado momentos de intimidad y los dos estaban en el sofá con los pies encima de la mesa y en la misma posición.

A la hora del desayuno de la mañana siguiente se anunciaría que Remus había tenido que irse unos meses a causa de problemas personales y que regresaría antes de navidad.

Antes de navidad...no quedaba tiempo para eso.

"¿Oye Sirius tu crees en algún Dios? – preguntó Harry después de media hora de silencio.

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Sirius miró a su ahijado incorporándose un poco.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

"Porqué si hay algún Dios, seguro que me tiene manía – respondió con vez segura, tanto que hizo reír a Sirius.

"¿Por qué? – inquirió divertido.

"Pues porque siempre que las cosas se ponen un poco bien ocurre algo que hace que me desestabilice otra vez. Mira – dijo interrumpiendo a su padrino que iba a decir algo – yo de bebé era feliz, pero solo duró un año, luego mis padre murieron y tu fuiste a Azkaban, por lo que Dumbledore decidió llevarme con alguien quien de antemano ya me odiaba, cuando podía haberme llevado con Remus, pero no. Bueno, después de diez años horribles, llega algo bueno, Hogwarts, que aunque es un sitio genial, tampoco ha sido un camino de rosas, porque cada año he estado apunto de morir, luego te conozco y cuando ya empezaba a pensar en como decoraría la casa donde viviéramos untos Wormtail se escapa y tienes que huir...

"Bueno pero luego...

"...pero luego Cedric muere y reaparece Voldemort por mi culpa – siguió Harry con gran seguridad mirando a su padrino.

"No fue tu culpa – dijo Sirius, pero Harry no le hizo caso y siguió hablando.

"..y me hundo de nuevo, pero entonces en un arrebato de generosidad por su parte, aparece papá y regresáis vosotros dos y paso un año maravilloso, pero parece que cuanto más feliz estoy el palo es más grande y papá se ha de sacrificar. Me derrumbo por enésima vez pero gracias a Remus y a ti, empiezo a recuperarme, pero ahora justo cuando de nuevo empiezo a estar bien, Remus se ha de ir y...

"Y no te vas a volver a hundir – dijo convencido Sirius – mira pequeñajo, Remus tenía que hacerlo, tenía que irse y lo sabe, para Remus es muy importante que Dumbledore le pida algo tan importante y encima que la misión este relacionada con su maldición, que de una vez por todas por ser licántropo pueda ayudar de alguna manera a vencer en esta guerra...

"Si no le estoy echando en cara nada a él, sé que debía hacerlo, solo digo que parece que este hecho expresamente para hacerme daño.

"Pues te prometo que si algún día me encuentro con ese Dios que te tiene manía se las vera conmigo – bromeó haciendo chocar su puño contra su mano – y bueno para practicar ¿qué te parece si vamos a entrenar?

"Vale, pero si me cuentas que hay entre Nicole y tu – dijo Harry inocentemente levantándose del sofá. No sabía como, pero Sirius siempre tenia un comentario que le hacía sonreír.

¿"Sabes que esta muy feo mirar cuando dos personas se están besando? – dijo Sirius.

"Ha sido casualidad – se defendió mientras salía junto a su padrino al pasillo dirección a la sala de los menesteres - ¿Y pues?

"¿Y pues, qué? Nada, no hay nada, amigos solamente.

"¿Amigos? Pues yo a Hermione no le doy esos besos. ¿Quires decir que no te estas enamorando? – apuntó Harry.

"Uy Harry, hace mucho tiempo que tu padrino dejó de creer en el amor – contestó de forma distendida pasando un brazo por los hombros del joven.

"¿Ava? – dijo Harry recordando como en las pasadas navidades su padre le contó que de la única mujer de la que Sirius había estado enamorando fue de la mejor amiga de Lily, la cual se había marchado a Francia a estudiar, un poco después de terminar Hogwarts.

"Sí, más o menos por ahí fue.

"¿Aun piensas en ella?

"¡Que va! – contestó Sirius – lo de Ava pasó unos meses después de que se fuera, pero no sé, nunca volví a sentir nada igual con nadie y no sé si quiero volver a sentirlo – dijo Sirius aunque sabía que eso no era una verdad certera cien por cien, la verdad era que con Nicole...

"Es bonito sentirse querido.

"¿Oye, qué pasa, qué tu no me quieres? - dijo indignado Sirius – ¿además por qué estamos hablando de mi vida sentimental? Mejor cuéntame que tal tu y Yael.

Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque llegaron a la sala.

´´´´´´´

Esta vez la sala les había proporcionado un ambiente en el cual no habían entrenado nunca. Un valle totalmente cubierto de nieve de cómo mínimo dos palmos de grueso, lo que les dificultaba muchísimo la movilidad, ya que tenía los pies totalmente cubiertos, por no hablar del frío que tenían los dos.

Y por si todo eso fuera poco, se notaba que no era el mejor día de Harry, que ya desde el primer hechizo que le había mandado Sirius y que le había hecho un corte en el brazo derecho, Harry había estado ausente, muy despistado y eso le ocasionaba que cada vez se pusiera más nervioso, enfadado con el mismo. Y sí había algo que no era bueno en un duelo era el nerviosismo.

Además Sirius no estaba ayudándolo mucho porque no paraba de hacerle comentarios para que reaccionara y como el decía " se dejara de tonterías"

Y fue en un ataque conjunto de Sirius y dos hechizos más de la sala cuando los nervios de Harry dijeron basta.

Veía venir como a cámara lenta como se acercaba a él un hechizo aturdidor desde delante suyo y otro por su izquierda y se colapsó. Tenía la mente en otro sitio, concretamente en un tren que ahora mismo estaría de camino a King Cross y no supo reaccionar a tiempo. Si hubiese estado en plenas facultades hubiese repelido el ataque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero ahora veía como cada vez los hechizos estaban más cerca y no se le ocurrió otra idea que desprender todo su poder en crear una barrera poderosa para repelerlos, sin tener en cuenta de que su cuerpo se encontraba bajo mínimos de energía y que una de las primeras cosas que leyó cuando empezó a estudiar el poder de concentrar energía era que nunca debía hacerse en un estado de poder o de ánimo bajo. Por lo que el resultado fue el esperado.

Justo un segundo antes de que ambos rayos de luz dieran en él, Harry desprendió tal cantidad de poder de su cuerpo que los hechizos estallaron rebotando en mil direcciones y ocasionado un destello de luz que cegó a las dos personas que se encontraban en esa habitación. Solo es escuchó un grito por parte de Harry y poco después...silencio.

Asustado y preocupado Sirius, que había estado escondido detrás de un muñeco de nieve salió corriendo hacía su ahijado, que estaba medio sepultado por la nieve de su alrededor...inconsciente.

"Mierda – masculló por lo bajo Sirius, consciente de lo que había sucedido. Quizá no hubiese sido una buena idea entrenar esa noche. Rápidamente levantó su varita y reanimó a Harry, que abrió los ojos lentamente, deslumbrándose con la blancura de la nieve - ¿Pero que coño haces? – le dijo Sirius bruscamente, sorprendiendo a Harry.

"No sabía que hacer – se defendió escuetamente. ¿Por qué le hablaba ahora en ese tono?

"Y claro, que mejor que vaciarte de poder¿no¿No te acuerdas que haciendo esto te puedes matar? – le gritó levantándose rápidamente del suelo, dejando a Harry tumbado en la fría nieve.

"Sé muy bien lo que puede pasar, gracias – contestó fríamente.

"Pues a veces no lo parece, a veces parece que quieres matarte tu solo – le recriminó, y Harry entendió el porque del tono de Sirius.

Se había asustado al verlo hacer esa tontería.

"Lo siento – dijo endulzando el tono y acercándose a él – he actuado como un idiota lo sé, siento haberte asustado, no lo volveré a hacer.

"Sé que me estas mintiendo – le dijo menos enfadado.

!Lo digo en serio.

"Eres un temerario, como lo había sido James y sé que volverás a hacerlo.

"¿Entonces si sabes que es un tara genética por qué te enfadas conmigo? – dijo de forma divertida, pero Sirius no se rió, al contrario, estaba muy serio.

"Porque no quiero perderte.

Harry sonrió tras esa declaración.

"Vale entonces te prometo que intentare no hacerlo y menos contigo delante – bromeó lo que le valió un bolazo de nieve que le dio de pleno en la frente. Lo que vino después de eso fue otra batalla, pero esta vez de nieve.

Media hora después cuando los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de los merodeadores, estaban calados hasta los huesos, pero mucho más divertidos que cuando habían salido.

´´´´

Se acabó! Ufff, tenía pensado la marcha de Remus para un poco más adelante, pero decidí adelantarla. Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Nada más, nos vemos la semana que viene!


	12. We've got to hold on

Wenas! Como estáis? Espero que todos estéis muy bien y que los que hayas tenido exámenes los hayáis pasado con nota o que como mínimo hayáis aprobado. Como ya llevo semanas estoy muy mal de inspiración, Jon, y Robbie por lo visto se han ido de vacaciones de semana santa y me han dejado aquí solita, pero igualmente aquí esta el capitulo, que no es el mejor del a historias pero que le haremos. Siento deciros que ahora no contesto los reviews, ok? Es que dije que lo subiría ayer pero hasta ahora no he podido y si me pongo a contestar a todos los reviews ahora, que por cierto son maravillosos, no me dará tiempo, por lo que cuando tenga un rato los contesto y ya lo subiré de nuevo. Creo que nada más, nos vemos pronto y espero que el capitulo os guste.

Capítulo 12: **We've got to hold on**

El colegio recibió la noticia de la marcha de Remus con amargura, ya que era un profesor que apreciaban mucho y su ausencia durante ese tiempo se notaría.

El hecho de no aclarar el motivo de su repentina marcha no había ayudado mucho a calmar rumores y Harry ya había escuchado alguna vez por los pasillos disparatadas historias, algunas por ejemplo que decían que la nueva ministra no había aceptado que un hombre lobo diera clases, otras que decían todo lo contrario, que se habían encontrado una posible cura a la licantropía y que Remus iba a hacer un tratamiento, o algunas otras y las que más le dolían a Harry que eran las que hablaban sobre la maldición que perseguía a los profesores de defensa. Hacía un año habían empezado tres profesores, este año habían dos y ahora cuando solo habían pasado un mes ya solo quedaba uno...

Por su parte Harry intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, no mostrar dolor por la partida del hombre lobo pero no acababa de llevarlo del todo bien, cosa que había notado especialmente sus más allegados, Ron, Hermione, Yael y Sirius, que intentaban cualquier cosa para distraerlo.

Y una de esas cosas que logró hacerlo llegó el jueves 3 de octubre. Ese día tenían su primera clase de aparición que sería impartido por un funcionario del ministerio.

Todos los alumnos de sexto curso se encontraban delante de las escaleras del colegio esperando que su profesor se presentara. Todos estaban impacientes, Harry estaba sentado en las escaleras, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos terriblemente cansado.

No sabía el porqué, pero desde que Remus se marchó había tomado con más ganas el entrenamiento, el único momento donde dejaba de pensar, donde dejaba su mente en blanco, donde no pensaba en nada más que en los hechizos y encantamientos que venían de todas partes, eso sí, procurando no volver a asustar a Sirius que el pobre ya tenía suficiente con lo suyo.

Pero si a Harry ese entrenamiento le iba bien para desconectar de sus problemas, no le iba nada bien para su vida de pareja. Cualquier rato que tenía libre lo dedicaba a entrenar o a buscar algo que le pudiese ser de utilidad, en la biblioteca ( tenía un permiso especial de Sirius para sacar libros de la sección prohibida, aunque antes tenían que pasar por la censura del animago) y tenía muy olvidada a su chica, Yael, que aunque intentaba entender a su chico, no podía dejar de sentirse aparte, como si tuviera poca importancia para él, como si la hubiera dejado en un segundo plano pero ella intentaba acercarse a él y pasar, aunque solo fueran 10 minutos al día, con él. Tenía que tener paciencia.

Y Harry sabía que se estaba portando mal con ella, pero es que en ese instante la chica podía ayudarlo, lo que tenía que hacer era cargarse ya a Voldemort y detener esa locura de sacrificios, misiones y ataques. Cuanto antes se enfrentaran, antes dejaría de sufrir, fuera cual fuera el resultado final.

Amargado, se pasó una mano por la nuca. Pero otra se unió a su gesto. Sorprendido levantó la cabeza y vio la castaña de su amiga que le sonreía dulcemente.

"¿Qué tal? – le dijo.

"Pero Harry no contestó simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de melancolía.

"¿Tí quién crees que será el profesor? – preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema.

"Me da igual, pero que sea una tía que esté buena – saltó Ron por detrás de los dos asustándolos. Había estado hablando con Dean y ellos no le habían oído llegar.

"¡Eh! – exclamó Hermione indignada y celosa.

"¿Qué pasa cariño? – preguntó inocentemente Ron sentándose al otro lado de Harry y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo – creo que ya nos toca a los chicos tener a una profesora que sea digna de atender a clase.

"Claro – apoyó Harry al pelirrojo un poco más divertido, ese par siempre lograba animarlo – las chicas tenéis a Sirius y a Remus – "Teníais" pensó con tristeza pero aun con la sonrisa en los labios – que a pesar de sus años no están nada mal – dijo con un poco de burla, como Sirius le hubiese escuchado decir " a pesar de sus años"...

"Pues yo prefiero que sea un buen profesor a que, como dice este – señaló a su novio – este bueno – concluyó Hermione muy seria a lo que los chicos rieron.

"Ya claro, tu la belleza no la miras para nada ¿no? – insistió Ron.

"Claro que no - contestó firmemente Hermione.

"Pues yo me acuerdo de un tal, Gilderoy Lockhart que muy inteligente no era.

"Pero...

Pero la contestación se quedó en el aire porque por su lado pasaron Dumbledore y un chico joven, de unos 30 como mucho si es que llegaba. Alto, con un pelo rubio bastante largo, unos ojos azules de impresión y con un rostro muy agraciado.

Hermione se quedó paralizada mirando la belleza de su nuevo profesor de aparición y Ron abrió mucho los ojos sin poder creer que eso fuera verdad, el quería una tía buena no un chico que enamorara a su novia. Y Harry intuyendo a la perfección los pensamientos de sus dos amigos, rompió a reír escandalosamente, sujetándose el estomago mientras se levantaba.

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se lo quedaron mirando extraños de que el mismo Harry que hacía 5 minutos estaba cabizbajo ahora estuviese riendo a carcajadas.

Dumbledore también dirigió su vista al niño de oro sin saber muy bien si reír por ver a Harry más contentó o empezar a preocuparse por su salud mental.

"Bien – dijo Albus una vez se puso delante de los chicos, que estaban en las escaleras – este será vuestro profesor de aparición. Es su primer año ya que el señor Malkis decidió retirarse al finalizar el curso pasado. Él es Dave Hanson y como supongo que sabréis os dará clase de una hora y media dos veces por semana y en el mes de mayo realizareis el examen práctico para determinar si sois aptos para daros el carné, sino...bueno, seguro que os lo sacareis a la primera – dijo de forma bonachona, algo que Harry empezaba a aborrecer – una vez hechas las presentaciones, os dejo para que deis la primera clase – y dicho esto y de decirle unos pocas palabras más a Dave se metió de nuevo en el castillo.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio donde Dave se dedicó a observar a los chicos que tenía delante, mientras que las chicas se lo comían con la mirada, cosa a la que ya debía estar acostumbrado porque no parecía para nada azorado.

"Buenos días – dijo con una voz tranquila aunque con mucha vitalidad – como ha dicho vuestro director me llamo Dave Hanson, pero por favor, llamadme simplemente Dave que el titulo de profesor no me va mucho – dijo con una sonrisa a la que las chicas respondieron con unas idénticas.

"¿Este tío se esta intentando hacer el simpático o me lo parece a mi? – dijo Ron a la oreja de Harry, que asintió divertido al ver a su amigo celoso.

"La clase que daremos hoy no se parecerá en nada en lo que daremos el próximo día, de hecho durante las primeras tres clases serán clases teóricas y las daremos en un aula, pero ya que hoy hace buen tiempo he preferido que lo hiciéramos aquí fuera – explicó – mirad...

Y ese mirad se basó en contarles como se realizarían las clases, en como en un principio las apariciones serian en área limitadas unas muy cercas de otras pero que cada vez la distancia se iría aumentando. También les contó como sería el examen y de una forma bastante por encima cuales eran las bases de la aparición, pero no tuvieron tiempo para mucho más ya que Dave dio por finalizada la clase y dijo que si tenían alguna duda que fueran a él a preguntarle. Y no se sabe porque extraña razón, pero la gran mayoría de chicas - Parvati y Brown fueron las primeras en llegar - se abalanzaron hasta donde estaba su profesor y le acribillaron a preguntas.

Hermione, fue prácticamente la única chica que no fue, y no era por falta de ganas sino porque la mirada que Ron le mandó era una clara advertencia que decía "Si vas, te dejo"

"Parece buen profesor¿no? – fue lo único que dijo aunque un poco tímidamente, antes de que Ron, en un acto de instinto masculino la cogiera por la cintura y la besara apasionadamente como para dejar claro que ella era SU chica.

"Buenooo – dijo Harry apartando la vista de sus amigos.

"¿Bueno qué? – dijo una voz muy conocida - ¿qué pasa pequeñajo?

"¡Sirius! – dijo Harry sorprendido de que su padrino estuviera ahí - ¿qué haces tu por aquí? – le preguntó mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo.

"No tenía clase y estaba aburrido y como sabía que estarías fuera he venido a ver que...¿Quién es ese? – preguntó cuando vio a Dave hablar con una chica de Ravenclaw.

"Dave Hanson, el nuevo profesor de aparición y...nuevo sex-simbol del colegio – dijo Harry con pausa disfrutando de las palabras, porque sabía que a Sirius, bueno mejor dicho, al ego de Sirius, no le sentaría nada bien.

"�¡Ese? – exclamó indignado – ¿ese rubio teñido de ahí?

"Hombre Paddy – Harry usó el mote dulzon de Sirius y que solo lo utilizaba para lograr enfadar a su padrino – yo diría que es rubio natural, tiene las cejas bastante rubias también.

"Nah – dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que eran tonterías – pero no sé qué le ven al tío ese – dijo señalando a las chicas que revoloteaban por su alrededor.

"¿A qué no? – apuntó Ron que había dejado ya a Hermione y se había, acercado a su amigo y a Siruis. Los dos, aunque tan diferentes de apariencia tenían la misma pose de enfado, los brazos cruzados encima del pecho y el ceño fruncido.

"Hombre...no es por meter el dedo en la llaga eh – dijo Harry – y no es que me gusten los tíos que ya sabemos que no, pero ... yo diría que es bastante guapo, es más, diría que más guapo que vosotros, sí.

"Siento informarte Harry, pero estas desheredado – dijo Sirius con voz seria y una mano en el corazón, como si su ahijado con esas palabras le hubiese herido profundamente.

"Y por mi parte has dejado de ser el padrino de mi hijo – le dijo Ron acompañando en la indignación a Sirius.

"Pero que gente más rencorosa ¡por Dios! – saltó Harry echándose encima de Sirius para ganarse su perdón.

"No entiendo porque las mujeres prefieran a los chicos rubios – comentó Sirius ausentemente aun con Harry agarrado a su cuello, este chasqueó la lengua cansado del tema – no, a ver Harry, el tan entendido en chicos guapos – dijo con retintín – ¿qué le ves?

"¡Oye! – dijo enfadado separándose – nada Sirius, no le veo nada, prefiero a las CHICAS morenas y bueno va, sí, lo admito...tu eres mucho más guapo, más atractivo, interesante, divertido – enumeraba con los dedos - tienes mejor cuerpo, los ojos más bonitos, inteligente, descarado, cariñoso¿sigo?

"No hace falta – dijo ya más contentó Sirius cogiéndolo por los hombros y apoyándolo en él – si es que tienes toda la razón, toda...

"Y un ególatra y egocéntrico también – susurró.

"¿Decías? – dijo Sirius que no había entendido lo que había dicho al estar acribillando con su mirada gris al nuevo.

"Nada, que si vamos a comer que tengo hambre – respondió inocentemente y poco después los 4 entraron al gran comedor.

´´´´´´

El viernes amaneció claro y con un clima bastante agradable para tratarse del mes de octubre, pero para desgracia de Harry el sol que brillaba en el cielo no era una preludio de que su día sería tranquilo y agradable, si no que a primera hora de la mañana ya se dio cuenta de que el último día de la semana escolar no sería un camino de rosas.

Ya solo al levantarse de la cama se dio un buen golpe en el dedo del pie al ir descalzo y chocar contra su baúl que estaba fuera de lugar. Luego al estar quejándose y masajeando su pobre dedo, perdió turno de ducha por lo que fue el último y tuvo que ir a contrarreloj en todo lo demás y ya después, una vez sentado en el gran comedor sentado al lado de Ron, se sirvió café y se quemó al probarlo.

"Creo – dijo como pudo dejando el café encima de la mesa con rabia – que el destino me esta avisando de que hoy no va a ser un día de buena suerte.

"Así me gusta, con esperanza Harry – dijo Ron dándole unos simpáticos golpecillos en la espalda para luego centrarse de nuevo en untar mermelada de albaricoques a su tostada.

"Como mínimo si recibiera una carta de Remus... – dejó escapar en un suspiro. Todavía no habían recibido ninguna noticia del hombre lobo y esa noche sería luna llena y sabía lo mal que se estaría encontrando ya su padre. Cada día esperaba con ansias a que las lechuzas llegaran, pero nunca llegaba ninguna para él ni ningún para Sirius, y ni siquiera Dumbledore sabía nada de él y eso le estaba matando por dentro.

Y una mañana más esa esperada lechuza no llegó, por lo que Harry, como cada mañana se hundió en la silla y se tomó el desayuno con desgana.

En esos momentos no le servían para nada las palabras que le decía su padrino cuando le comentaba su preocupación por la ausencia de las cartas " a veces la ausencia de noticias es una buena noticia", esa frase filosófica no le servía para nada.

Ron y Hermione vieron de reojo como Harry se desmoralizaba una mañana más y entendieron a la perfección el motivo. Como Remus no enviara una carta pronto a Harry le daría algo.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya – dijo Hermione – levantándose. Tenían clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid, a ver si el medio gigante lograba sacar una sonrisa a Harry.

Pero Hagrid tampoco lo logró en las dos horas que se pasó hablando de unos bichos rarísimos que a simple vista no hacían nada, pero que si los dejabas cerca de una plantación te mataba a todos los bichos que se comían la huerta. Hagrid tenía unos pocos en la suya particular.

La siguiente clase fue con Dave y fue una aburrida hora y media de términos técnicos de cómo la magia era capaz de transportar cuerpos pesados y llevarlos...Harry no escuchó más. Ya le pediría a su amiga los apuntes, que parecía muy atenta a lo que decía el profesor.

Pero la peor cosa que le pasó a Harry durante ese día empezó a fraguarse a la hora del almuerzo.

Estaba removiendo con poco ímpetu el puré de patata de su plato cuando alguien le besó el cuello. Era Yael, con su sonrisa encantadora y su preciosa cara.

"Hola cariño¿cómo estás? – le dijo sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso en los labios que Harry correspondió más por obligación que por ganas.

"Bien – dijo escuetamente centrando su vista de nuevo en el puré.

"Mmm...había pensado que si no tienes nada que hacer, podíamos ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos antes de las clases – dijo toda ilusionada la chica. Se moría de ganas de estar un rato a solas con él, aunque solo fuera eso, estar a su lado, a pesar de que ya había notado en el beso, que Harry no era la mejor compañía en ese momento.

Y el chico se lo pensó. No estaba de humor para comportarse como el novio perfecto, cariño y simpático, pero los ojos de la chica brillaban con ilusión y terminó aceptando, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no era una buena idea.

Los dos salieron del castillo cogidos de la mano y Yael le estaba contando algo sobre la clase de pociones que había tenido ese mediodía.

Harry la estaba escuchando pero no tenía la cabeza del todo en las palabras que su chica decía, cosa que ella notaba pero que dejaba pasar.

Llegaron al lago e instintivamente sus pasos les llevaron a ese lugar escondido detrás de los arbustos que tanto historia tenía, allí se habían besado por primera vez, ahí habían tenido multitud de encuentros y también ese lugar tenía un sentimiento especial para Harry, era un lugar que le recordaba muchísimo a James, por muchas razones.

Ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, Yael observando atentamente a Harry que miraba la superficie del lago de forma distraída.

"¿Qué te pasa Harry? – le dijo Yael preocupada.

"Nada – contestó cortantemente él molestó por esa estúpida pregunta ¿qué pasaba¿qué no sabía que le pasaba o qué?

"Vale – dijo Yael respirando profundamente intentando que su carácter no aflorara – ¿Por qué no me cuentas como te sientes? Quizá te sientas mejor.

"Claro, así solucionaremos las cosas ¿no?

"No te pases conmigo Harry – le avisó Yael.

"Pues no hagas esos comentarios que me irritan y yo no contestaré mal – dijo enfadado. Su corazón le estaba advirtiendo que se estaba comportando fatal con la chica, que estaba siendo un completo idiota pero por alguna extraña razón no podía contenerse de hacer esos comentarios.

"Te estoy intentando ayudar – dijo Yael en tono conciliador, mientras se ponía en pie y se ponía delante de Harry.

"Lo sé, pero tu ayuda ahora no me sirve de nada. No voy a conseguir nada por contarte que si no me pego un tiro es por falta de pistola, necesito que vuelva Remus y matar a Voldemort, por ese orden.

"Si te obsesionas en matarlo al final acabaras...

"¿Loco? – acabó él la frase levantándose también – mira Yael, mejor dejémoslo por hoy. No estoy de humor y no quiero decir algo de lo que después pueda arrepentirme... – dijo dispuesto a marcharse pero antes de empezar a andar añadió – aunque a veces los LOCOS – remarcó la palabra – dicen la verdad.

´´´´´

Si el humor de Harry de buena mañana ya no había sido bueno, esa pelea con Yael no hizo más que volverlo más huraño y más retraído durante el resto de la tarde. Y parecía que se estaba desquitando en el entrenamiento de quidditch de ese día.

Estaba machacando a todos en un duro entrenamiento, tanto físico como táctico, no les daba tiempo para reponerse y más de una vez les había gritado, sobretodo a sus cazadores, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny y Callie Newett, la más pequeña del equipo, que no acaban de compenetrarse del todo y cometían errores inútiles. Se notaba que eran principiantes y que llevaban apenas 10 entrenamientos juntos. No eran las antiguas cazadoras donde llevaban 5 años jugando juntas y eso se notaba, mucho, cosa que desesperaba a Harry.

En una jugada ensayada, a Callie se le escapó la quaffle de las manos desbaratando así la opción de gol y Harry estalló, quizá contra la persona que menos culpa tenía.

"¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo Callie? – le gritó acercando su escoba a toda velocidad hacia la chica que se había quedado quieta, asustada ante el vendaval de Harry – ¿qué pasa que no sabes coger una pelota?

"Lo...lo siento – se disculpó ella mirando al vació que tenía debajo de ella haciendo esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar.

"¿Lo sientes? – dijo Harry ignorando como la chica se mordía el labio inferior para que dejase de temblar – no me sirven las disculpas, demuestra que a sido un fallo, sino aun tengo tiempo para cambiar el equipo – dijo de forma borde y salió pitando de allí para ver como lo llevaban los bateadores.

Callie lo vio marcharse y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos verdes. Ginny que pasó por su lado le dio un golpecillo en el hombro y se fue a buscar la quaffle.

A bajo, en las gradas Sirius estaba vigilando el entrenamiento con Vector que había sustituido a Remus en las vigilancias del equipo de Gryffindor.

"¿Qué le pasa a Potter hoy? – le preguntó a Sirius que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como su ahijado se dirigía ahora a Ron después de estar hablando unos segundos con Mark y Johan, los bateadores.

El animago desvió la mirada de Harry para dirigirla a la mujer alta y morena que tenía a su lado.

"Pues lo que nos pasa a todos, esta preocupado por Remus – dijo con una mueca – pero algo más le pasa, no es normal en él ponerse a gritar a una pobre chica que no ha tenido la culpa de nada.

"¿De verdad no sabéis nada de Remus? – le preguntó Vector esperanzada.

"No, ni un triste "estoy bien" y empiezo a preocuparme – le dijo Sirius mirando de nuevo a Harry que había reunido al equipo en el centro del campo seguramente para finalizar el entrenamiento – hoy es luna llena – miró de reojo como la luna empezaba a aparecer – y creo que aunque nosotros no seamos hombres lobo también nos esta influenciando demasiado la luna.

Justo en ese momento los chicos del equipo empezaron a dirigirse hacia los vestuarios, mientras Harry recogía las pelotas acompañado por Ron.

"¿Puedes vigilar tu que todos se metan en el castillo? – le preguntó a Vector, a lo que ella asintió – voy a hablar con él - y dicho eso se fue a paso rápido al centro del campo.

Ron y Harry se estaban peleando con las bludgers para guardas en la caja.

"Deja Ron, ya lo hago yo – se ofreció sujetando con fuerza la pelota asesina –ves a cambiarte, ya le ayudo – el pelirrojo leyendo entre líneas que lo que quería Sirius era estar a solas con Harry dejó su sitio al animago y se fue hacia los vestuarios deseoso de una buena ducha.

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – le dijo Sirius mientras aguantaba la bludger mientras Harry le echaba la correa por encima para que no se saliera de la caja.

"Y dale con la preguntita – contestó Harry harto, pero no dijo nada más. Pero Sirius no se pensaba quedar callado.

"Estoy esperando Harry, algo te ha pasado para que la pobre niña esa pagara tu mal humor.

"¿Qué niña?

"Callie, tu cazadora – le contestó – no sé si te has fijado pero se ha ido a los vestuarios llorando a causa de...tu bronca injustificada.

"¿Qué? – dijo Harry sintiéndose fatal por momentos. Había estado tan enfadado con él mismo que no se había dado cuenta lo que estaba haciendo – ¿lo dices en serio?

"Si, y creo que debes disculparte de inmediato, un capitán no puede ir amenazando a sus jugadores, pero antes... – dijo cogiendo del brazo a Harry que ya se iba al vestuario - ¿qué te pasa?

"Que Yael y yo hemos discutido – admitió – bueno, mejor dicho, yo he discutido con Yael.

"Entiendo ¿Algún daño irreparable?

"Espero que no – suspiró y miró al cielo donde la luna llena cada vez era más visible – bueno mejor me voy a disculpar y me meteré en el castillo que ver la luna me enferma – admitió acercándose a Sirius para darle un abrazo – dentro de una hora en la sala ¿no? – y después de que su padrino afirmara salió corriendo hacia el vestuario donde pidió perdón no solo a Callie, que sí que estaba llorando, sino también a todo el equipo por pagar su mal humor con ellos y pidiéndoles que si alguna otra vez le pasaba, que alguien le pegara un buen pelotazo para que despertara de la tontería.

´´´´´´

Uno mas acabado y ya van 12! Jejeej Hay que ver que rápido pasa el tiempo. Hoy no voy a hacer publicidad de ningún fic, ok? Que si no os aburro. Bien me marcho a buscar a mis musos que ya los extraño, un besazo a todos los que leéis esto! Cuidaros!


	13. When I cut you off, did I cut myself

Buenas! Que tal? Antes de nada, dejadme pediros perdón por tardar un poco más que una semana, pero es que el capitulo que estaba escribiendo (voy dos adelantado al que subo) me estaba costando mucho y como era una cosa importante me he tenido que esforzar. Además debía escribir el fic compartido y inspiración no me sobra últimamente.

Bueno como se que tendréis ganas del capitulo os contesto los reviews (perdón por no contestarlos en el capitulo anterior) y directos al capitulo, ok? Gracias a:

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Harry No esta en su mejor humor últimamente, pero razones no le falta. Gracias! Bye

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Gracias eres muy amable. Jejejej, lo de meter a otra chica en la vida de Harry, jejejej, bueno tu sigue leyendo el fic y ya veras. Gracias de nuevo, cuídate!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Que tal va estar el teu cumple? Algun regal especial? Jo si, soc mes gran en tinc 20. EL Harry esta un pel pesimista i paga el seu humor amb tot deu. Ta agradat el nou profe? Jejeej ES una clara amenaça per el Sirius i també per a en Ron. A mi els rosos tmp macaben d'agradar! Vinga ens veiem! Cuidat!

**Jack Dawson:** jejej, si el Harry no para de tocar el nassos, jejejeej pobret Ron, estaba molt gelos! Enga! Petons!

**Marina-potter:** Hola! Mmm, algo malo a Remus...no lo se! Jejejej Deberás seguir leyendo! Bye

**Neli Black:** Hola! El profesor Nuevo es un sex simbol, jejeeje, me gusta ese tío! Jejejeje. Remus tiene sus razones por no enviar carta, ya lo veras. Cuídate! Besos!

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg:** Hola! Pobre Callie, esa chica me cae muy bien, no se porque, Remus…..jejeje, lee el capitulo y ya me dirás que te parece. Nos vemos! Bye

**Josesita:** Hola! Jejejej Te pareció corto el cap? Vaya! Pues aquí hay otro! Que vaya bien!

**Black Sophia:** Hola! Sips pobre Harry esta pasando un mal momento! Muchísimas gracias! Bye!

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola! Jejejjje Harry esta de malas, pero pobrecillo tiene razón! Harry esta igual que tu con tu hermano! Jejeje, si es que siempre pagamos el mal humor con los de al lado, y ahora le ha tocado a Yael. Venga espero que te guste esta capitulo! Bye

**Squall lionhart1:** Hola! Que tal? Jejejeej Muchas gracias! Nos vemos por el messenger! Bye!

**Mariet Malfoy:** Hola! Jejeje, si Sirius y Ron se comportaron con muchos celos! Jejeje, pero a Sirius le han quitado si puesto de sex simbol! Harry siempre tiene mucha mala suerte y si, su vida es muy complicada, pero bueno siempre sigue adelante. Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Magui:** Hola! Corto? Mmm si, quizá un poco, Harry esta muy mal, pobrecillo, tiene muy mal humor. Muchas gracias! Herencia de merodeador intentaremos subirlo pronto! Bye!

**Saruky James Black Potter:** Jejeje, gracias! Pues si te rayas cuando Harry se raya….mejor no sigas leyendo este fic! Jejejeje no es broma tu sigue ahí eh! Jejeje venga wapa nos vemos!

**Paula Yemeroly:** Hola! Si, Harry se siente fatal, Remus es muy importante para el y ahora cuando mas lo necesita se debe de ir. Pero solo es un palo más que le da la vida. Yael pobrecilla, lo que tiene aguantar, pero ella sigue ahí pk se kieren. Sirius teme k le kiten el puesto de sex simbol! Jejeej Muchísimas gracias por el review! Cuidate!

**Pedro:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro muchísimo que te guste volví y que te guste este. Dios tiene manía a Harry, jejeje. Nos vemos!

**Kei kugodgy**: Hola! Harry pobrecillo esta muy mal y lo paga con todo el mundo, el ya intenta salir adelante pero...Sus amigo s nunca lo van a dejar, solo le faltaba eso! Nos vemos!

**Lladruc:** Hola! Que tal? Quina alegria tornarte a veure per aki! Jejeej, que Yael y Harry es reconcilin? Mmmm, ya veurem! Y el remus se na anat a un viatje una mika perrillos , ya veure si torna i com torna ! cuidat! petons!

**Carla Grey:** Hola! Como va la investigación del paradero de Draco? Jejeje a ver si lo encuentras que lo necesito pa el fic! Jejeje Muchísimas gracias por el truco del guión! Jejejejej me has salvado! Jejeje no me gustaban nada las " ahora así esta mejor! Muchas gracias por todo! Y a ver como sigue el caso! Bye!

**Fer-black:** Hola! Muchas gracias por leer las dos partes! Me alegro que te guste! Bye!

**Xes black:** Hola! Que tal los estudios? Muchas gracias por el review y por seguir con el fic! Bye!

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Que tal? Ya te va bien el ordenador? Jejeje, me alegro que te gustaran los dos últimos caps! Remus ya veremos si vuelve! Jejeje Gracias! Bye

**Snitchplateada:** Hola! Si he tardado pero es que no estoy nada inspirada! Bye!

Capitulo 13: **When I cut you off, did I cut myself**

Las días iban pasando lentamente para Harry, que a pesar de la multitud de cosas que tenía que hacer cada día, le parecía que no había manera de que las horas corrieran en el reloj.

Cada día se levantaba después de muy pocas horas de sueño y esperaba con ansias que una lechuza dejara alguna carta para él pero eso todavía no había ocurrido y ahora, 15 días después de que Remus se hubiese marchado empezaba a ser preocupante. Sirius ya no podía ocultar su inquietud y eso Harry lo estaba acusando. Su humor se estaba resintiendo, se había centrado en las clases, en los entrenamientos y en el quidditch. Simplemente cuando estaba con Ron y Hermione eran los únicos instantes que se le podía ver sonreír verdaderamente.

Con Yael era otro tema. Después de la discusión en el lago habían estado algunas vez juntos, intentando ignorar las palabras que se habían dicho, pero sus encuentros eran fríos y esa dulzura que siempre les había caracterizado como pareja se había perdido, pero seguían juntos en un intento de sacar adelante aquello. Sólo era una mala racha, se decía Harry.

De esa manera se levantó Harry el domingo 13 de octubre. Para ser un domingo era temprano, apenas eran las 8, pero su cuerpo apenas acostumbrado a dormir, dijo que ya tenía suficiente de cama.

Después de una ducha rápida y de vestirse con los primeros pantalones y la primera camiseta que encontró, bajó al Gran comedor, por pasillos totalmente desiertos.

Lo mismo ocurría en el comedor, apenas había nadie, un par de chicos de Hufflepuff en su mesa y algunos Slytherin de primero o segundo. La mesa de los profesores estaba llena, seguramente tendrían una reunión de profesorado porque era raro ver a Sirius un domingo a esas horas ya despierto.

Harry lo saludó con una sonrisa y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras se servia con desgana un poco de café, y mientras miraba la mesa de Slytherin, pensó en su archienemigo. Nadie sabía nada de la familia Malfoy. Parecía como si la tierra, literalmente, se les hubiese tragado. No es que echara de menos al rubiales, pero tenía que reconocer que sí que echaba en falta las pequeñas bullas y las comentarios sarcásticos que solían lanzarse.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se llevó un susto de muerte cuando de repente dos lechuzas dejaron caer delante suyo dos paquetes. Uno, era el periódico profético y lo desechó enseguida, pero el otro...

Simplemente al cogerlo y ver las letras con la que estaba escrito su nombre sintió como si 1000 losas se le hubieran quitado de encima.

Inmediatamente levantó la vista hacía su padrino que también tenía una carta en la mano y le sonrió aligerado.

Con premura, Harry rompió el sobre y sacó una carta, la carta de Remus que llevaba esperando desde hacía tantos días.

_"¿Cómo esta mi merodeador preferido?_

_Antes de nada, déjame disculparme por no dar ningún tipo de señal durante tanto tiempo, pero te juro que no ha sido nada fácil. _

_No te voy a contar como esta siendo todo por aquí porque supongo que luego Albus os lo contará, pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien, las cosas van...dejémoslo así, van. No esta resultando fácil pero ya era de esperarse. Pero bueno, tampoco me puedo quejar._

_¿Tú cómo estas¿cómo van las cosas? No ha habido momento en que no pensara en ti y en Sirius, espero que estéis bien, aunque supongo que habréis estado preocupados, de verdad lo siento, intentaré escribiros con más regularidad._

_¿Sabes Harry? En esa luna llena el lobo no ha parado de buscar a una pantera y a un perro a su lado, se me ha hecho tremendamente extraño._

_Bien cariño, creo que es mejor que deje esto aquí aun me quedan algunas cartas por escribir, pero quería que la tuya fuera la primera._

_Cuídate mucho, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, entrena y estudia mucho y cuida a Sirius¿vale? Saluda a Ron y a Hermione de mi parte._

_Te extraño y te quiero mucho_

_Moony_

_PD¿Qué te parece si esta noche nos encontramos en la luna? (Pregúntale a Padfoot, el sabe que quiere decir)"_

.-Yo también te extraño y te quiero mucho – susurró Harry mirando la despedida.

.-¿Qué te parece si esta noche nos encontramos en la luna? Típica frase de Mooy – dijo Sirius que después de leer su carta se había acercado a su ahijado. Le dio un cálido abrazo, los dos mucho más felices que hacía apenas 5 minutos.

.-¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Harry después de separarse.

.-Era un típica frase merodeadora – explicó tomando asiento al lado de Harrry – sobretodo lo decíamos durante las vacaciones. Normalmente durante el verano James y yo solíamos vernos algunos días, pero para Remus era muy difícil venir con nosotros, porque sus padres solían irse fuera de Inglaterra. Por eso cuando ya llevábamos algún tiempo sin vernos, en las despedidas quedábamos en la luna. Que no era mas que por la noche mirar la luna y era como si nos encontráramos. Una cursilada como cualquier otra – dijo divertido.

.-¿Qué te dice a ti?

.-Pues que esta bien, que siente no haber escrito antes, que te cuide, que no te pervierta...lo típico de Moony – Harry le sonrió con un brillo en los ojos que hacía días que no se le veía - ¿estás más tranquilo ya? – le preguntó despeinándolo en un gesto cariñoso.

.-Mucho más – reconoció Harry.

.-Pues ahora para que se te corte la alegría – dijo – te informó que a las 7 de la tarde tenemos reunión de la orden para comentar lo que esta haciendo Moony – dijo Padfoot sabedor de la poca gracia que le hacía a su ahijado esas reuniones.

´´´´´´´

Poco después, Harry entró rápidamente en la habitación de los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor donde todos seguían durmiendo. Pero eso a Harry y su buen humor no le importó.

Se dirigió a la cama que estaba más cerca de la puerta y se lanzó en ella sin importarle que el pelirrojo que descansaba en ella estuviera durmiendo, ni el mal humor que se gastaba si lo despertaban temprano. Y nada menos que un domingo.

.-¡RON! – le llamó después de que con un movimiento de su mano insonorizara la cama y cerrara las cortinas - ¡RON! – insistió dándole unos golpecillos en el hombro.

.-Sí, Hermione, yo también te quiero mucho – murmuró entre sueños agarrando el cojín. Se dio la vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza con él.

.-¡RON! – le gritó cerca del oído, cosa que despertó al pelirrojo de inmediato.

.-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? – gritó Ron asustado mirando a su amigo que estaba riendo.

.-¿Te he despertado? – dijo irónicamente con una sonrisa – he recibido una carta de Remus – dijo rápidamente, se moría por contarlo a alguien. Ahí Ron entendió en buen humor de su amigo.

.-¡Ya era hora! - exclamó. Él también había estado preocupado - ¿y cómo está¿Qué cuenta?

.-Pues no ha contado mucho, la verdad, pero dice que esta bien. Esta tarde hay una reunión de la orden para comentar lo que le ha dicho a Dumbledore.

.-¿No dice cuando volverá?

.-No, se ve que las cosas no van del todo bien.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre los dos, mientras pensaban como podía ser lo que estaba viviendo Remus.

.-¿Estas mejor? – le preguntó Ron.

.-No tienes ni idea del peso que me he sacado de encima cuando he visto la carta – dijo con sinceridad – aunque tengo un poco de miedo, no se si quiero saber que esta pasando en Francia ni a que se enfrenta Remus.

.-Remus es un gran mago, seguro que sale airoso de todo – le animó el pelirrojo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry - ¿Has desayunado ya? – Harry asintió sorprendido por el cambio drástico de la conversación – ¿pero a que me acompañas al gran comedor?

´´´´´´´

Más rápido de lo que Harry hubiera deseado, llegó la hora de la reunión. Cuando llegó, en el despacho solo estaba Tonks, Nicole, Kingsley y algunos aurores más, junto a la nueva ministra, Amelie Susan Bones. Todos ellos estaban hablando con Dumbledore, pero cuando la prima de Sirius lo vio se acercó rápidamente a él.

Poco a poco el despacho se fue llenando, y cuando llegó el último, Mundungus Fletcher la reunión empezó.

Harry se había sentado al lado de su padrino, que ahora parecía más ansioso que esa mañana, temeroso de saber que le había ocurrido a su amigo.

.-Como sabréis – empezó a decir Dumbledore – hoy hemos recibido una carta de Remus donde nos comenta como le van las cosas por Francia en el clan de los hombres lobos. Por lo visto las cosas estaban peores de lo que en un principio habíamos pensado. Habíamos oído rumores de que algunos enviados de Voldemort había acudido allí para convencerlos de que pelearan a su lado, otorgándoles algunos privilegios. Pues cuando Remus llegó se encontró con un gran revuelo. El clan estaba dividido y por lo visto habían peleado entre ellos, algunos apoyando a Voldemort, otros en contra y algunos que se mantenían al margen. Como podéis imaginaros, Remus no fue muy bien recibido – dijo mirando directamente a Sirius y a Harry, que estaba completamente pendientes del director, y que sin apenas darse cuenta, Harry estaba cogiendo el brazo a su padrino – por culpa de un intruso en su hogar habían roto la hegemonía del clan. Remus fue recibido con rencor y mucha desconfianza. Pero no lo atacaron. Remus cree que es al hecho de que se dieron cuenta de que el era un licántropo y hay una vieja ley donde no se ataca a nadie de su especie sin ninguna causa poderosa, como puede ser traición. Aun así, lo sometieron a unas ciertas pruebas, que Remus no ha especificado, para probar su lealtad. Por eso no pudo escribir hasta ahora, no podía jugársela a que le vieran mandando información al exterior. Ahora, Remus a logrado ganarse un poco a los jefes del clan y empiezan a escucharlo, pero dice que no será fácil convencerlos, lo que les ofreció Voldemort era mucho más tentador de lo que podemos ofrecerles nosotros.

.-¿El clan sigue dividido? – preguntó Ojo loco Mody.

.-Sí – contestó Dumbledore – pero por suerte los jefes del clan son más de la opinión de no unirse a Voldemort, pero hay un pequeño grupo de, llamémoslos revolucionarios, que son de una opinión totalmente contraria.

.-¿Albus, quieres decir que servirá de algo mantener a Remus ahí? – preguntó Kingsley – ¿no sería mejor que volviera?

.-Ya se lo he dicho –contestó Albus rascándose los ojos con los dedos por debajo de las gafas - le he dicho que si las cosas ponen peor que se vaya y vuelva, pero el no ha querido escucharme.

.-Es así de cabezón – comentó Sirius, que más bien pensaba en que le habrían hecho esos mal nacidos que ni Moony quería decirlo.

.-Pero confío en su sentido común - dijo el director – aquí tiene demasiadas cosas que no esta dispuestao a abandonar – miró directamente a Harry – supongo que si ve que ya no hay solución posible, desistirá.

.-Los hombres lobos siempre han sido un sector más anclado en el bando oscuro que al lado de la luz – opinó Nicole – no creo que por muy buen dialogador que sea Remus sea capaz de convencer a los licántropos de que se unan a nosotros, lo máximo que se puede lograr es que se muestren imparciales, que no tomen ningún partido, cosa que ya lo veo difícil.

.-Entonces, Remus se esta jugando la vida por una causa inútil – saltó Harry fríamente. No acostumbraba a decir nada en esas reunión, simplemente se limitaba a escuchar, pero ahora, después de que todos estuvieran seguros que Remus no lograría su cometido y que se estaba jugando demasiado la vida, no había podido detenerse.

.-No es una causa inútil, Harry – dijo Dumbledore.

.-Claro que no – le cortó el joven merodeador, con un tono de voz totalmente irónico – le manda a cientos de kilómetros de aquí, le mete en medio de un clan de hombres lobos, que para más gracia están peleados entre ellos, y para acabar de rematar la faena le encarga una misión que sabe desde el principio que es prácticamente imposible. A veces no se quien...

.-Córtate pequeño – le susurró Sirius casi leyendo el final de la frase de su ahijado. Si Harry ya estaba enfadado con Dumbledore, solo le había hecho falta saber eso. Y los comentarios de un Harry enfadado no era lo mejor para ese momento.

.-Remus tampoco se ha ido obligado, Harry – contestó Dumbledore tranquilamente mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Harry, como si estuviera intentado leer en el interior de su alumno – ser miembro de la orden implica una serie de riesgos que todos están dispuestos a aceptar.

.-Pues yo solo veo a los mismos tomar ese riesgo – dijo mandando una mirada significativa a su director.

.-Ya basta, Harry – intervino Sirius – no es el momento para discutir y tranquilízate – el animago miró a su ahijado que después de mantener la mirada en los ojos grises de su padrino le asintió, se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada más durante todo el rato.

Después de ese pequeño percance, la orden siguió comentado la estancia de Remus en el clan y otras cosas, como por ejemplo las no noticias de la familia Malfoy y las no informaciones sobre Voldemort. "¿Alguna vez tendrían alguna información de algo?" pensó amargamente Harry.

Poco después la reunión se dio por terminada y los miembros se levantaron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos, Tonks y Nicole se acercaron hasta donde estaban Sirius y Harry.

.-¿Estas bien, pequeño? – le estaba preguntando Sirius cuando llegaron las dos chicas.

.-Harto, asqueado, tremendamente aburrido y con una sensación de frustración en mi interior enorme, pero sí, estoy bien. Remus debe de estar peor – dijo de carrerilla.

.-Antes he tenido que pararte, estabas yendo demasiado lejos – dijo Padfoot y en su voz podía hallarse un poco de disculpa.

.-Lo sé, pero es que me irrita que Remus se este jugando la vida y él este aquí tan tranquilo.

.-Él también sufre – intervino Nicole.

.-¿Qué tal chicas? – saludó amigablemente Sirius, contento de verlas, sobretodo de ver a cierta auror morena y contento también de que hubieran interrumpido su charla con Harry.

Estuvieron unos cinco minutos hablando entre los cuatro, hasta que Arthur Weasley llamó a Harry para hablar con el un poco y Tonks y Kignsley salían hacia el ministerio porque les tocaba guardia. Cuando Arthur también tuvo que marcharse Harry se acercó a su padrino que por lo visto se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

.-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó. Eran ya las diez y media y aun tenia que entrenar.

.-Mmmm, esto Harry – dijo su padrino que parecía haber tomado una decisión – un segundito – le dijo a Nicole y cogiendo a Harry por el hombro lo llevó hasta una esquina del despacho. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo estaba escuchando dijo – Pequeñajo¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Bueno de hecho son dos, pero si no me concedes el primero el segundo no es necesario – dijo con una mano en el hombro de Harry y con la otra le iba dando golpecillos en los brazos y en el pecho.

.-Claro, Sirius dime – dijo Harry sorprendido por las vueltas que su padrino estaba dando al tema.

.-Mmm¿qué te parece si en vez de entrenar esta noche, lo dejamos para mañana por la mañana? – propuso rápidamente.

.-¿Por qué? – dijo Harry sorprendido, aunque tenia una ligera idea.

.-Quiero invitar a Nicole a cenar a nuestra habitación y...bueno, prefiero tener la cena...y los postres tranquilos sin tener que estar pendiente del reloj –explicó poniendo una cara de perrito encantador.

.-¡Aish que mi padrino se ha enamorado! – dijo suavemente Harry guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Sirius le mandó una mirada de perro asesino. Su repertorio era muy amplio – claro, no me importa ¿y cual era el segundo favor?

.-Pues que no te pases por la habitación como mínimo hasta mañana a las 9.

.-¡Uiii, que esta noche hay plan! – saltó Harry olvidando momentáneamente su enfado – muy bien, por mi perfecto. Deseos concedidos, pero con una condición:

.-Suéltalo.

.-Quiero ser el padrino de vuestro primer hijo.

´´´´´´´

Era lunes y era muy temprano. Apenas eran las 7 de la mañana pero Harry y Sirius ya habían terminado el entrenamiento. Ahora los dos estaban tumbados en ese idílico paisaje que la sala les había proporcionado. Una fabulosa playa caribeña. Entrenar en la arena era complicado.

.-¿Cómo fue ayer campeón? – preguntó con sorna Harry a su padrino. Por la cara de sueño que este tenía se podía imaginar que el plan de su padrino había funcionado.

.-Muy bien – contestó escuetamente Sirius girando su cabeza hacía su ahijado.

.-¿Muy bien¿solo me dices eso? Venga por favor, tampoco quiero detalles pero una pequeña explicación no estaría mal.

.-Te estas volviendo un morboso Harry, cuando te conocí, tu no eras así – dijo divertido guiñándole un ojo – pues nada, cenamos, estuvimos hablando y una cosa llevó a la otra y ya puedes imaginarte donde acabamos.

.-¿Y ahora qué? – quiso saber Harry - ¿saldréis juntos¿solo ha sido una noche¿qué?

.-No lo se, pero yo no quiero una relación estable – contestó Sirius lentamente como si estuviera pensando las palabras – nunca se me dieron bien, prefiero algo sin ataduras.

.-Claro, los lazos no están hechos para el rompecorazones de Sirius Black – bromeó Harry

.-Tu ríete, pero es lo mejor, cuando estas demasiado ligado a alguien te pueden hacer daño.

.-Pero...

.-No te negaré que no siento nada por Nicole, pero tampoco quiero que vaya a más, me gustan estas relaciones de estar con alguien pero sin estar.

.-¿Y si Nicole quiero algo más? – insistió Harry.

.-Harry, me estas dando muy mal rollo – comentó Sirius – me estar recordando mucho a James con esta charlita – En su época de juventud, James tuvo muchos problemas para que Sirius admitiera que se había enamorado de Ava, que había sido su única novia formal – mira Harry, no lo sé, no sé que haría, solo sé que así como estoy, estoy muy bien y no quiero estropearlo.

.-¿Quieres a Nicole?

.-No tanto como a ti – cortó Sirius levantándose harto de ese interrogatorio – será mejor que vayamos a darnos una ducha y a desayunar que ya es tarde.

.-No me has contestado – dijo Harry aceptando la mano que su padrino le tendía para levantarlo.

.-A sido un buen entrenamiento ¿no?

´´´´´

Fue un día agotador. Parecía que los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacerles duras las clases, muchas de ellas practicas, incluso Sirius le había puesto un pequeño examen practico. Por eso cuando terminaron la ultima clase de la tarde, Harry no se encontraba con ganas de volver a entrenar porque lo que buscó a Sirius y le pidió no entrenar esa noche, pero el animago, que aunque estaba cansado no lo aceptó. Por lo que un poco enfadado Harry se fue de la clase de defensa donde estaba Sirius y se fue dirección al Gran comedor, para cenar algo.

Iba refunfuñando por lo bajo pensando que nunca más le haría un favor a su padrino cuando se encontró con Yael y su grupo de amigos.

.-¡Harry! – dijo Yael contenta de encontrárselo.

.-Hola – contestó por lo bajo Harry.

.-¿Por qué no nos vemos después de cenar? – dijo ella mientras con un gesto de su mano se despedía de sus amigos, que les dejaban un poco de intimidad a la pareja.

.-Entreno.

.-¿Otra vez¿No has entrenado esta mañana?

.-Otra vez – dijo todavía enfadado y empezó a andar de nuevo dejando atrás a Yael. Ella corrió un poco para alcanzarlo.

.-Pues pídele a Sirius que te perdone el entrenamiento de ahora.

.-Vale y tu le pides a Voldemort que me mate un día después de lo que tiene pensado¿ok? – dijo insolentemente.

.-Ya estamos – se quejó Yael por el comentario de Harry – yo solo quería pasar algún tiempo contigo.

.-Yo quiero muchas cosas, Yael.

.-Empiezo a estar un poco harta ya, Harry, me empiezo a cansar de tus comentarios estúpidos, cuando yo simplemente lo que intento es ayudarte, o pasar tiempo contigo – Yael se había puesto delante de Harry y lo miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba, Harry simplemente mantenía la mirada – no se si te has dado cuenta pero lo nuestro no va bien y parece que la única que intenta salvarlo soy yo.

.-Cuando empezamos a salir ya sabías que mi vida no era fácil, tengo muchas obligaciones por cumplir y muy poco tiempo – contestó – y sí, también me he dado cuenta de que esto no va bien, no soy tan estúpido como para no notarlo.

.-Si pasáramos más tiempo juntos podríamos solucionarlo – dijo la chica.

.-Un tiempo que no tengo, Yael – sentenció Harry.

.-¿Y entonces que propones? – dijo la chica.

.-¿Dejarlo? – dijo Harry, Yael abrió mucho los ojos, ni siquiera se había planteado esa posibilidad – Quizás no es tan mala idea, quizá es mejor dejarlo así antes de que acabemos matándonos.

.-¿Lo...lo dices en serio?

.-Muy en serio, yo no puedo brindarte el tiempo que tu me pides – aunque el tono que estaba usando Harry aprecia impersonal y frío algo en su interior se estaba rompiendo. En su cabeza sonaban consejos que James le había dado no hacía ni un año, sobre no perder ni un segundo con la persona querida, podía oír la voz de su padre o también podía oír lo que le había dicho esa mañana Sirius sobre estar demasiado ligado a una persona y el dolor que eso podría acarrear. Pero a pesar de eso, había tomado una decisión – lo siento, pero lo más sensato es que lo dejemos.

´´´´

Ups! Jejejej Que mal rollo hay entre estos dos! Jejeje Lo siento, pero debía ocurrir, pero solo os voy a decir una cosa... no sufráis! Jejeje

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo e invitaros a leer el fic que hago con mis amigas, Herencia de merodeador, os reiréis mucho en serio! Nada más! Bye!


	14. I watched my heart turn to stone

De nuevo aquí! Lo siento lo siento lo siento! Jejeje Todos me odiáis por separar a Harry y Yael pero...la vida es dura y la de Harry más. A ver como supera eso Harry.

Este capitulo no me gusta nada, y tarde muchísimo en escribirlo por lo que de antemano os pido perdón. No os merezco 390 reviews en 13 capítulos, sois geniales, los mejores. Me despido ya y paso a contestaros los reviews.

**Mariet Malfoy:** Ahora Harry te contara porque lo ha dejado. Sip, hacen una linda pareja y Yael es mi niña pero...como todo tendrá su porque, un poco de paciencia. Otra pareja para Harry? En el sentido fijo o tipo rollo, porque si es de esto ultimo piensa que Harry en el fondo es un merodeador y ya sabes como son ellos. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Pitucita:** Hola gracias! A ver, el titulo anterior es difícil traducir literalmente, pero era la idea de: "Cuando corte contigo, me corte a mi mismo" y hace referencia a la rotura de Harry y Yael Espero que te haya quedado claro! Besos

**Barby-Black:** Hola! Gracias…Harry y Yael se han separado por algo, Harry lo ha creído conveniente aunque como veras a el tampoco le hace gracia. Bye!

**Blacklady:** Jejeje, buenas! Aquí esta el próximo. Yael la lily de Harry? Mmm no son muy jóvenes para ya encontrar su pareja de toda la vida? Ya veremos. Gracias! Besos

**Magui:** Hola! Sip, rompi la pareja, las relaciones largos no están hechas para mi! Jejeej, es que debía hacerlo, lo siento! Bye! Cuídate!

**Saruky James Black Potter:** Hola! Que tal? Pobre Remus, si es que hay que ver mandarlo a Francia, quien habrá sido la loca que escribe esa barbaridad...¬¬ ups! He sido yo! Jejeje. Exacto, mejor dejarlo que matándose mutuamente, enga niña cuidate y hablamos por el messenger! Cuídate!

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! Que tal? Em tenies abandonada! Que tal? Castigada? Aixo ta molt...be! jeejej. Moltes gracies per seguir aquí, hey no soc macabra, tant sols un pel cruel pero...jejeje Y sobre ho del Harry y la Yael...ja veurem que pasa. Vinga maca ens veiem!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Malegro que anes be la festa del teu aniversari. Per cert d'on ets? No ta agradat que el Harry i la Yael trenkesisn? Vaja! Jejeje ho sento pero ho tenia moooolt pensat, vamos que desde abans de començar aquesta segona part s'havia que si l'escribia els separaria, pero nada durar per sempre, també t'ho dic. En sirius enamorat? Tu creus? JejejeEll ja ha dit que no vol res serios...ja veurem que pasa. Vinga gracies wapa! Cuidat! Ptons!

**Strawberry:** Hola! Sips, el tema novia a Harry le complicaba un poco las cosas, pero la echara en falta, mucho. Para saber de los Malfoys quedan unos pocos caps, tampoco muchos. Muchas gracias! Nos leemos pronto!

**LorenaPotterB:** hola! Sips pobre Harry¿yo molesta? Porque? No mujer! Hace un par de capítulos no conteste reviews porque no tuve tiempo y en el cap pasado no recibí review tuyo, siempre, los imprimo todos y los voy contestando y el tuyo no estaba. Y si estaba quizá se me paso sin querer pero de ninguna manera estoy molesta por nada. Cuidate!

**Pedro:** Jejejeje, Tranquilo que Harry no morirá por dejar a Yael, bueno, de hecho ha sido el, la echara en falta pero saldrá adelante. Sips, Dios definitivamente le tiene manía. Saludos!

**Rebelleblack:** Hola! Herencia lo actualizamos hace unos días. Era el capitulo 5, lo leíste? Te gustó? Es cruel que Harry deje a Yael pero según el es lo mejor. Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro que te gusten! Cuidate! Besos!

**Lladruc:** Hola! Ups, si tu vas dir que es reconciliecin, que he fet jo? Ai es veritat separarlos! Jejeej, sere tonta! Jejeje ui la Yael! Jejeje Tu trankil que no es quedara quieta. Gracies per avisar a l'elizabeth black! Jejeej Ens veiem!

**Kei-Kugodgy**: Hola! Sabia que no te gustaría que cortaran! Jejej lo siento, pero la cosa debía ir así. Sirius enamorado? Mmm difícil, pero veré que puedo hacer. Cuídate!

**The angel of the dreams:** Sip, Harry es idiota, pero pobrete. No tenéis compasión con él. Tienes razon, Harry tendra remordimientos por dejarla pero...hay que asumir los hechos. Gracias! Cuidate! Besos

**Xesblack:** Yo? Mala? Hay que ver...Si Harry sigue queriendo a Yael, lo veras ahora, Harry tiene un monologo consigo mismo interesante. Si me gusta Avril Lavigne? Su música no me desagrada para nada, todo lo que contenga un par de guitarras cañeras me va, pero la chica no me cae bien, pero bueno su música si que me gusta, yo prefiero el primer disco, el let go, no? Me parece más rockero que el otro. Venga wapa! Me acordaré de ti cuando la escuche! Cuidate!

**Gala Snape**: La dejó! Uiiii que no le haga nada malo a Remus dice...se procurará! Cuídate!

**Ana Black:** Hey hey hey! Deja de tirarte de los pelos! Porque si lo sigues haciendo hasta que vuelvan...puedes quedarte calva eh! Ya te aviso. Yo a sirius no lo veo con una pareja, no se, pero si se enamora puede cambiar. Ya veremos que pasa. Nos vemos!

**Josesita:** Aish! Jejeje tu lo haces por conveniencia no? No me matas pk si no te quedas sin final...ai que ver que poco me quiere la gente! Jejeje Tu crees que Harry no quiere a Yael? Mmm lee el este capitulo y ya me dirás. Jejeje Ginny? Ni loca, no me gusta esa cría para Harry. Bye! Besos

**Neli Black:** Hola! Yo también te quiero! Que manía que os ha entrado a todos con quererme matar! Se debían separar! Llevaban ya mucho tiempo juntos y son muy jóvenes y...bueno pero tu no pierdas la esperanza. Bye! Cuidate!

**Black sophia:** Hola!Pobre Harry, ya veras como se encuentra el después de eso. Envidias a Nicole! Jejeje bueno aun no esta con Sirius y no se si lo estará...Nos vemos!

**Gala Potter:** hola! Como estas? Pobre Remus, el sufriendo y Sirius ahí con Nicole, jejeje ya le tocaba al pobre. Yo de ti no apostaría por lo de que Sirius formalizara nada. Harry debía cortar con Yael. Pobrete. Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste Herencia de Merodeador, nos encanta esa historia. Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Sip pobretes! Jejeje debían separarse jejeje. Remus sigue vivo, con sus problemillas, pero con vida. Nos vemos!

**Zeisse:** Harry la esta liando! Jejeje pero bueno pobrete, debemos entenderlo. Sirius aunque no lo parezca es maduro y sabia que si dejaba seguir a Harry, este montaría un escándalo y han de mantenerse todos unidos. Besos!

**Jack Dawson**: Jejej sip mal rollo! Adeu!

**Paula Yemeroly:** Hola! Como estas? La carta de Remus era muy esperada por Harry le ha quitado un gran peso de encima y tampoco podía decir mucho, peor a Harry saber que estaba bien ya le servia de mucho. Harry no tenia pensado dejar a Yael, pero le ha surgido la ocasión y...bueno ahora veras si se arrepiente o no. Me alegro que te gustara el cap, últimamente me cuestan mucho. Nos vemos!

**Laconeja**: Hola! Me alegro que te gustara! Sip ya era hora para la cartita! Pero el hombre no podía escribir. Algún entrenamiento...si lo hay, no se exactamente en que cap, pero se que he escrito como mínimo uno más. Nos vemos! Seguro que acabo el fic!

**Lady Kenobi:** Harry estuvo muy serio, pero lo estaba pasando mal. Ya veremos como esta ahora. Bye!

**Carla Grey:** Buenas! Jejejej, si, se donde están los Malfoys? No estaban contigo? Joder, ya se me han vuelto a escapar. Si es que esto no puede ser. Harry lo extraña, jejeej con quien se pelea ahora? Que tal el trabajo del chorizo? Que cosas mas rara hija! Nos vemos!

**Snitchplateada:** Hola! Si era triste, pero debía pasar. Ya me gustaría a mi ser como Rowling! Besos!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Jejeej eres la unic que le ha gustado que cortaran! Yo creo lo mismo era necesario que cortaran para la historia. Sirius ha dado un paso más pero ya ves el ha dicho que no kiere nada serio. Alguna vez tendréis noticia de Malfoy, trankilidad. Ya veremos que le pasa a Remus y Voldie...aparecerá, en el peor lugar. Nos vemos!

* * *

Capitulo 14: **I watched my heart turn to stone**

"Lo siento, pero lo más sensato es que lo dejemos"

Después de tomar esa difícil decisión, Harry se había ido directamente a la Sala Común. La Torre de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacía, cosa que agradeció muchísimo, ya que lo primero que hizo fue arrojar su mochila al suelo, mientras pronunciaba todo tipo de insultos para dejar salir su frustración.

Cuando se hubo desahogado se dejó caer en su butaca preferida cubriéndose la cara con las manos, intentado recapitular lo que acababa de suceder. Lo había dejado con Yael, con la chica que quería, porqué sí, era completamente consciente de que la seguía queriendo. Pero acababa de dejarlo con ella. GENIAL. No sabía porque lo había hecho. Vale que las cosas no iban bien entre los dos, en gran parte...bueno, completamente, por su culpa pero no había tenido intención de cortar. Pero entonces ¿por qué lo había hecho? "Porque es lo mejor" se dijo.

Él podría centrar todos sus pensamientos en el entrenamiento, así Yael dejaría de pasarlo mal por su culpa, dejaría de ser un principal objetivo para Voldemort, y así podría ser feliz con otro.

Ahora podía entender lo que Remus le había dicho hacía ya bastantes meses. El hombre lobo le había dicho que en su época de juventud siempre dejaba a las chicas con las que estaba para que pudieran encontrar a alguien que pudiera darle lo que querían y hacerlas feliz sin peligro.

Sí, era lo mejor. Yael, sería más feliz sin él, y él...bueno eso no importaba.

Lentamente se enderezó en la butaca. No mostraría a nadie que lo que acababa de ocurrir le dolía, no dejaría ver que seguía queriéndola. Se había acabado el Harry dulce y mimoso y el Harry que dejaba ver más allá de su piel. La coraza que tantos años había llevado y que se había quebrado cuando James regresó a su vida, volvió a aparecer. Aunque sabía que a Ron, Hermione, Sirius y a Remus sería muy difícil de engañar, pero de igual forma no les contaría nada, fingiría.

Unos minutos después aparecieron Ron y Hermione que por lo visto ya se habían enterado o como mínimo sospechaban algo, porque lo primero que preguntó Hermione al verle fue:

.-¿Estás bien?

.-Muy bien – contestó él sin levantar la vista de su libro de encantamientos.

La chica y Ron intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, pero no comentaron nada. Esperaban que cuando Harry estuviera listo y más tranquilo se lo contara. Los tres se pusieron a hacer la tarea en silencio. En silencio hasta que apareció Ginny hecha una furia y se acercó rápidamente hacia Harry.

.-¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a Yael? – gritó Ginny enfadada parándose justo delante del moreno, pero si se pensaba que Harry saltaría se equivocó.

.-Si vas a darme un sermón puedes dárselo a la chimenea que te hará el mismo caso – respondió Harry indiferentemente sin mirarla para nada.

.-¿Pero de qué vas?

.-¡No¡De qué vas tu pelirroja! – saltó ahora sí Harry levantándose sulfurado y encarándose a Ginny – no vengas a darme charlitas morales¿vale¡Es mi vida¡Es mi relación¡Y era mi chica! Si alguna vez tienes ni idea, aunque solo sea mínimamente de cómo me siento yo, entonces podrás darme una charla¿te queda claro? – dijo Harry pero Ginny no pensaba quedarse así.

.-Pues porqué...

.-¡Ya basta! – intervino Ron cortando lo que iba a decir su hermana.

.-Claro que ya basta – dijo Harry mirando primero a Ginny, luego a Ron y después subió rápidamente hacia su habitación.

.-Gracias Ginny – dijo irónicamente Ron cuando Harry ya se había perdido de su vista, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro – nos acabas de joder las posibles explicaciones de Harry, ahora no nos va a contar nada.

.-Tu no has visto como estaba Yael – respondió Ginny.

.-Y tu no sabes como esta realmente Harry. Y te puedo asegurar que le faltaba esto – hizo una señal con sus dedos situándolos uno muy cerca del otro – para acabar de quebrarse, cosa que gracias a ti ha ocurrido – Ron estaba hablando con una seriedad que asombró muchísimo a Ginny – la próxima vez, en vez de ir defendiendo a una persona, intenta saber como se encuentra la otra parte¿vale? – acabó diciendo y después de una mirada se sentó con Hermione mientras Ginny se marchaba de la sala común, enfadada pero sorprendida por las reacciones, tanto la de Harry como la de Ron.

´´´´´´

El día siguiente amaneció gris, frió y lluvioso. Un clima que concordaba a la perfección con el estado de animo de Harry.

Éste se levantó con una mala cara increíble. Pálido, ojeroso y con un gran corte en la mejilla derecha, causado por un mal hechizo de la sala que en su estado letárgico no había podido esquivar. Sirius había intentado hablar con él por la noche, pero Harry había rehusado diciendo que estaba bien y que no quería hablar del tema, que simplemente quería irse a dormir, cosa que por cierto no había hecho.

Ahora estaba en el baño apoyado en el lavabo mirando su mala cara en el espejo. El pelo le había crecido bastante desde que había decidido dejárselo crecer y seguramente la culpa de ese rápido crecimiento era la magia que recorría su cuerpo y las ganas que tenía de que le creciera, la magia en algunas ocasiones se ponía de su lado.

El flequillo le llegaba ya a los ojos cubriendo su cicatriz, y el pelo oscuro y largo le daba un aspecto más maduro. Quizá en una primera impresión no se parecía tanto a James, pero luego inevitablemente se podían encontrar 100 mil parecidos con su padre.

Suspiró cansado mientras veía como su reflejo le devolvía una mirada ojerosa.

.-¿Harry? – se escuchó la voz de Ron desde detrás de la puerta - ¿puedo entrar?

.-Un segundo, ya salgo – respondió, intuyendo que lo que quería el pelirrojo era hablar con él. Y efectivamente, después de que el moreno dijera eso y sin tiempo a nada, Ron, entró vestido solo con los pantalones del uniforme y el pelo completamente despeinado - he dicho que ahora salía – dijo enfadado, remarcando el AHORA. Ron había cerrado la puerta tras de sí y se había apoyado en ella – podía haber estado duchándome o vistiéndome o...

.-Ahora te importará que te vea desnudo – dijo el pelirrojo irónicamente – venga Harry no me vengas con tonterías ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó directamente mirando a los ojos de Harry a través del espejo, el animago seguía de espaldas a él.

.-No me pasa absolutamente nada Ron, muchas gracias.

.-Claro y por eso tienes la cara de no haber dormido nada y un corte bastante feo – apuntó señalando con el dedo - ¿por qué rompiste con Yael? – preguntó yendo directo al grano.

.-Olvídalo tío, no quiero hablar sobre eso ¿vale? – Harry se giró rápidamente e intentó salir, pero Ron lo impidió con su cuerpo – déjame salir. Si quieres acusarme por hacerle daño a Yael, lo siento tío pero tu hermana se adelantó.

.-No voy a acusarte de nada, porque te conozco y sé que si lo has hecho es por algo – le dijo. Los dos estaban de lado, no se miraban a la cara pero Ron podía intuir por el cambio del ritmo de la respiración de su amigo que había dado de lleno – pero me gustaría escuchar los motivos por ti.

.-Quizá no tengo motivos – dijo Harry apartando a Ron de la puerta con un empujón de su cuerpo – quizá por una vez en mi puta vida he sido egoísta y he pensado en mi o quizás ya me he cansado y ya no me divierte estar con ella.

.-Ya claro – opinó Ron en tono sarcástico.

.-Déjalo Ron, por favor, no me apetece discutir contigo, no estoy de humor – dijo Harry que aunque su intención era mostrarse duro y decirlo de forma firme, no lo logró, su tono sonó más bien a suplica y Ron lo captó.

.-Está bien – aceptó al fin, posando una mano en su hombro – dejo el tema pero...

.-Gracias – le cortó Harry y sin decir más, salió del baño dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca.

.-...pero necesitas contarlo a alguien...y ese alguien esta en Francia – acabo Ron dejando que las palabras se las llevara el aire.

´´´´´´

La semana pasó lentamente. Demasiado lenta para el gusto de Harry el cual no se encontraba en su mejor momento aunque intentaba aparentar lo contrario.

Su vida en el castillo se convirtió en: ir a clases - donde era el primero en todas, incluso pociones, para desgracia de Snape - en el quidditch - el primer partido era el sábado siguiente - y en los entrenamientos que tenía con Sirus y con alguna ayuda esporádica como había sido Tonks y Nicole la noche pasada.

Cuando iba por los pasillos hacía lo posible por evitar a Yael, que parecía que había tomado la misma opción que él, no mostrar como se sentía en realidad. Excepto la primera noche después de la ruptura, donde la chica se había mostrado dolida y con mala cara, ahora estaba como siempre con Luna, Ethel y sus compañeros Ravenclaws.

El único lugar donde coincidían era en el Gran Comedor pero ambos procuraban sentarse de espaldas al otro y no entrar o salir a la vez.

Los más allegados de Harry, Sirius, Ron y Hermione, no podía creer que lo que hacía apenas 3 meses parecía la relación perfecta ahora estuvieran de esa manera y lo peor del caso era que Harry no había querido contar el porque de todo.

Pero ahora, 18 de octubre, Harry no tenía a Yael en la cabeza, si no que tenía a todo el equipo de Ravenclaw. Al día siguiente se jugaría el primer partido de la temporada para Gryffindor y Harry quería ganar ese encuentro, por muchas razones, la principal, para dedicarle la victoria a su padre, que sabía que allá donde estuviera estaría mirando el partido. James no se perdería un encuentro de quidditch ni loco.

.-Muy bien chicos – dijo Harry reuniendo a sus jugadores en el centro del campo – habéis estado perfectos, si mañana jugamos así, estoy seguro que ganaremos. Hemos mejorado muchísimo últimamente y todos nos hemos acoplado a la perfección – mientras hablaba iba pasando la mirada a todos sus jugadores – estoy seguro de que mañana ganaremos, pero sino, seguiré estando muy orgulloso de vuestro trabajo. Mañana a las 9 os quiero en el comedor ¿vale? Muchas gracias – acabó diciendo y tras un intercambio de sonrisas, el equipo, excepto Ron se dirigió al vestuario.

.-Cada vez tus discursos son más sentidos compañero – comentó sarcásticamente Ron. Harry simplemente hizo una mueca divertida.

.-Mañana hemos de ganar – dijo Harry de repente. Había estado mirando las gradas, que había estado bastante llenas y en su recorrido visual había reconocido a cierta Ravenclaw morena de pelo rizado. Ron que al notar el cambio de tono de voz de Harry, había seguido la trayectoria de su amigo, le dio unos golpecillos alentadores en la espalda.

.-Ganaremos – le dijo convencido.

.-¿Cómo están caballeros?

.-Muy bien mi gentil caballero Sirius – contestó Harry.

.-Escúchame – Sirius le colocó una mano en el hombro a su ahijado – sería mejor que hoy no entrenáramos, pero aun así me gustaría estar un rato contigo¿te vienes a la habitación y así hablamos?

.-¿Hablar significa interrogar?

.-No necesariamente, simplemente quiero pasar un rato contigo¿qué tiene eso de malo? – se defendió Padfoot con cara inocente.

.-Esta bien – accedió Harry mirando a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados – pero pobre de ti que aparezcan las palabras, Yael, ruptura o sinónimos¿ok?

.-Oye Ron ¿Quieres ser mi ahijado? Porque este de aquí no me tiene ninguna confianza.

´´´´´´´

Junto a Sirius, Harry se encaminó a la habitación del profesor y después de decir la contraseña "mala pata" entraron. La sala estaba mucho más desordenada de lo que acostumbraba, por lo visto era Remus el que ponía orden ahí. Los libros que Sirius usaba en sus clases estaba por todos lados, plumas, tinta, pergaminos desperdigados por la mesa y por el suelo, algunas de sus cazadoras también estaban por ahí, lo mismo que sus túnicas...la habitación era un caos.

Espero que Moony avise un par de días antes de volver para poder recoger un poco todo esto – dijo Sirius captando el pensamiento de su ahijado a la perfección.

.-Eres un desordenado..

.-¡Lo sé! – admitió sin vergüenza ninguna mientras, después de apartar un par de libros del sofá se sentaba en él con los pies encima la mesa de delante y hacía un gesto para que Harry se sentara a su lado, cosa que Whiskers aceptó inmediatamente.

Estuvieron un rato sin hablar, Sirius con un brazo por encima de los hombros de Harry jugando con los mechones desordenados del moreno, y este estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese ligero contacto.

.-¿Estás nervioso? – le preguntó Sirius un rato después.

.-¡Bah! Como siempre antes de un partido –contestó, pero tras una mirada de reojo de Padfoot decidió decir algo más – bueno , la verdad es que estoy un poco más nervioso de lo normal.

.-¿Por?

.-Por muchas cosas, porque el equipo es totalmente nuevo y no se qué puede pasar, porque sin querer me acuerdo mucho más de papá, porque es Ravenclaw y me trae muchas cosas a la cabeza...uff, muchas cosas.

.-Has montado un buen equipo – le consoló el merodeador – en poco tiempo has logrado unir a los nuevos. Habéis trabajado mucho y muy duro y no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, aunque siempre es normal estar nervioso la noche antes del partido y quieras o no, eso le da un gustillo especial a esto del quidditch.

.-Ya...

.-¿Qué más? Lo de tu padre – siguió – lógico, mañana me va a doler muchísimo ver el partido solo cuando el año pasado estaba tan acompañado, pero ahí ya no podemos hacer nada, simplemente resignarnos. Y lo de Ravenclaw...como me has impuesto censura y no puedo decir ciertas cosas, pues... – dijo divertido causando una sonrisa en Harry.

.-Venga va – claudicó Harry – puedes decir lo que quieras.

.-Muchas gracias mi señor – dijo haciendo un poco el payaso – a ver, no logro entender que pasó entre vosotros, pero tampoco te voy a preguntar, pero por más que quieras disimular, te duele y estas aún enamorado de ella y supongo que al ser Ravenclaw el rival, quieres ganar mañana para demostrarle a ella que lo has superado y que ni el echo de que sea su casa te impone ni nada de eso...

.-Fue después del Gryffindor- Ravenclaw del año pasado cuando empezamos a salir – explicó Harry. Una anécdota que durante toda la semana le había estado carcomiendo por dentro.

.-Eso explica muchas más cosas – dijo Sirius entendiendo el porque a Harry le estaba imponiendo tanto ese partido – mira Harry, no voy a darte ningún tipo de charla porque no soy el más apropiado en cuanto a amor se refiere, y seguramente si estuviera Moony aquí me maldeciría por lo que te voy a decir pero...si estas enamorado de ella y la necesitas, trágate tu orgullo y pídele perdón, arrodíllate o lo que haga falta, pero si por lo que sea no quieres estar de nuevo con ella, me da igual que causas sean, pero creo puedo hacerme una idea muy próxima al porque, y sospecho que es la misma por lo que lo dejasteis el año pasado – el año anterior Harry había dejado a Yael por miedo a que Voldemort le hiciera daño, y Sirius estaba convencido que esta vez la razón era la misma. Como Harry no hizo ningún movimiento para desmentirlo validó la propuesta y continuó – pues lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarla. Dejarla atrás, sal con alguna otra haz lo que quieras pero no te dejes hundir por eso, ha sido tu decisión, y en tus manos esta superarlo o venirte abajo.

.-Me encantan tus consejos Sirius, creo que ningún padre le diría nunca a su hijo que se enrollara con otras chicas para olvidar a la anterior – comentó divertido Harry.

.-Lo que ningún padre querría nunca es que su hijo se hundiera por algo así – le contestó mandándole una mirada muy significativa – pero ahora Harry olvídate de Yael, de Remus, de tu padre y de todo, mañana has de salir al campo simplemente con la cabeza pensando en la snitch, sin importarte que delante este Ravenclaw y que tienes miles de problemas fuera del campo, solo de esa manera podrás jugar centrado y demostrar que eres un gran buscador y un gran capitán.

´´´´´´´´´

.-¡Buenos días a todos al primer partido de la temporada! Soy Dean Thomas, el nuevo comentarista y espero que hoy podamos disfrutar de un grandioso partido, aunque el tiempo no este de nuestra parte.

Tras la marcha de Lee Jordan, Dean había ocupado la bacante dejada por el chico, cosa que había agradado a la profesora McGonagall, Dean era también bastante loco, pero nada comparado con Jordan.

Tal como Thomas había comentado hacía un día de perros. No había parado de llover desde primera hora de la mañana y hacía mucho viento, cosa que entorpecería bastante al juego de ambos equipos.

Harry estaba en la salida de los vestuarios mirando como Ravenclaw salía mientras era anunciado, el equipo azul no había variado mucho de un año a otro, Patrick David seguía de capitán y Cho Chang también seguía de buscadora a pesar de las criticas que había recibido el año pasado. Parecía que la lluvia la había tomado con ellos porque ahora empezaba a llover más intensamente. Harry suspiro.

.-Ganaremos, ya lo veras – le dijo Ron posando una mano encima del hombro de su amigo.

.-Claro que sí, buena suerte chicos – dijo con una sonrisa forzada al resto de sus compañeros, todos ellos bastante nerviosos a causa de que era el primer partido que jugaban.

.-Y aquí esta el reciente campeón del campeonato¡Gryffindor! – la grada roja aplaudió fuertemente – veremos si este año con un equipo nuevo puede revalidar el titulo – De guardián¡Ron Weasley! – anunció Dean – dos nuevos bateadores – ¡Mark Walter y Johan Torres, como cazadores¡Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley y Callie Newett, y finalmente el capitán, el creador de este equipo, el mejor buscador de la historia para Gryffindor¡Harry Potter!

El equipo salió volando a toda velocidad al estadio y después de una vuelta rápida para sacar los nervios cada uno ocupó sus posiciones excepto Harry que se dirigió al centro del campo para chocar las manos con el capitán del rival.

.-Suerte – le deseó y después de que el Ravenclaw le devolviera el saludó y tras la desaparición de las pelotas incluida la snitch, Madame Hoch dio por empezado el partido.

´´´´´

Cuando Harry tomó altura echó una rápida mirada a las gradas de profesores, donde vio a Sirius con nada más y nada menos que con Tonks y Nicole, por lo visto esos tres habían echo muy buena amistad. Les mando una sonrisa y Harry se desvió de allí velozmente, demasiados recuerdos. Pero al dar la vuelta tan rápidamente casi de topa con Cho Chang que pasaba por allí.

.-¿Cómo estas Harry? – le saludó la buscadora.

.-Bien – contestó escuetamente el animago con la intención de irse de allí, pero la voz de Cho le hizo detenerse de golpe.

.-¿Cómo estas después de dejarlo con Morrison? La pobre chica esta destrozada – comentó de pasada la chica con una sonrisa que a Harry le entró la tentación de tirarla de la escoba, pero decidió que mejor actuaba con ironía.

.-Yo muy bien gracias – contestó poniendo su escoba muy cerca de la morena - y si no te queda claro después de que te machaque en el partido si quieres te lo demuestro cuando quieras – dijo y después de mandarle un guiño se marchó rápidamente dejando a Cho descolocada. Eso sí, Harry esperaba que nunca Cho viniera a pedir que se lo demostrara, no entendía como antes podía haberle gustado esa chica, Yael era muchísimo mejor..." mierda Harry olvídate de Yael" se riñó e intentó dar con la snitch.

´´´´

Solo llevaban 10 minutos de partido y Harry ya estaba completamente mojado, el pelo se le pegaba en la cara dificultándole la visión y tenía las manos entumecidas del agua y el viento. Hacía un par de minutos que le había parecido ver la snitch bastante cerca de los aros de Ravenclaw, pero cuando había llegado ya no estaba allí, por lo que ahora estaba en una zona bastante apartada del juego central. Su equipo iba ganando por la mínima, 30 a 20, y a pesar de ser todos nuevos no lo hacían nada mal. Se felicitó por haber escogido a unos chicos tan buenos. La casualidad quiso que en ese momento mirara como Callie, su cazadora pasaba la quaffle a Seamus porque justo al lado de la chica estaba revoloteando la pelotita dorada que tanto deseaba capturar.

Como un loco se lanzó hacía allí pero con tan mala suerte que cuando justo cuando acababa de capturar la snitch e iba a evitar el impacto con su compañera una bludger le diera en la parte trasera de su escoba y le desequilibrara haciéndole saltar de la escoba y llevarse de camino a Callie, cayendo los dos de una altura de unos 4 metros.

En un acto instintivo Harry agarró a Callie con él, para que su cuerpo parara el primer impacto. Parecía que todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido, sabía que como su cuerpo impactara de espaldas contra el suelo desde esa altura con esa velocidad se iba a matar, pero no podía hacer nada más, simplemente agarró aun más fuertemente a Callie contra él y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero ese fue mucho más suave de lo que debería haber sido.

.-¿Estas bien Harry? – escuchó que preguntaba con voz nerviosa Callie.

Abrió los ojos y vio como rápidamente todos bajan hacía él.

.-¿Por qué no me he matado? – preguntó descolocado, le dolía todo bastante pero aparte de eso no parecía tener nada más.

.-Nos a cubierto como una luz dorada que ha hecho que el golpe no fuera tan violento.

.-¿Cómo...? – empezó a decir mientras empezaba a incorporarse.

.-No te muevas Harry – Sirius había llegado y había impedido que Harry se levantara.

.-¿Qué ha sido lo que ha pasado? –le preguntó al animago que estaba muy pálido

.-No lo se, pero supongo que habrán sido los poderes de Gryffindor – contestó sin darle importancia - ¿te duele algo?

.-Nada en exceso, estoy bien.

.-¿Puedes andar?

.-Sí, en serio estoy bien – dijo Harry, incorporándose ahora sí para demostrarle a su preocupado padrino que lo que decía era verdad.

.-Bien, vayamos a la enfermería, Ron ayúdame – le pidió y entre los dos, uno a cada lado llevaron a Harry a la enfermería.

Si Harry hubiese mirado en ese instante hacia atrás hubiese visto como Yael había estado todo el rato muy cerca, pálida y muy asustada.

´´´´´

Uno más o uno menos para llegar al final! Ufff no me quedan nada para acabar el fic. Pues muchísimas gracias por leer esto y como siempre hacer publicidad de los fics de Evix Black, y de Crisy Weaslee y el que hacemos las tres juntas, Herencia de merodeador. Lo encontrareis bajo el autor Evacrisypekenyita. Nos vemos!


	15. Tell me it's no true

Hola! Estoy nuevamente aquí con un nuevo capitulo y este un poquito más largo, por eso he tardado un poco más de una semana. Cada día os quiero más, sois geniales, 36 reviews en el capitulo anterior, que me costó muchísimo, vosotros si que sabéis subir el animo. Y antes de contestarlos y dejaros leer, aclarar que el fic aun no se acaba, lo que dije en la despedida del capitulo anterior era una forma de hablar, aun queda muuuuchos capítulos para terminar, pensad que aun no están ni en navidad, pero lo que si que tengo más o menos claro que no será tan largo como Volví. Pues nada más besazos a todos y muchas gracias a:

**Zeisse:** Hola! Nop, Harry no lo esta pasando nada bien, todo se le está echando encima y tienes razón, pobre Yael, no es agradable que te dejen pero ya verás que pasa. Sirius es capaz de sacarle cualquier cosa a Harry, sabe sus puntos débiles. Muchas gracias guapa, aquí esta el capitulo, cuídate! Nos vemos!

**Looony Moony**: Hola! Gracias por el review a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo. Como te va todo? De momento Harry y Yael no van a volver, ahora están demasiado enfadados, jeje, pero quien sabe, nunca se puede decir de esta agua no beberé. Harry ha escuchado muy atentamente lo que Sirius le ha dicho, ya veremos si le hace caso, pero recuerda que es un Potter y James antes de estar con Lily...ejem. Nos vemos! Besos!

**Black Sophia:** Hola! Como ya he dicho antes, aun no termina la historia, tenéis always on my mind para rato. Aquí esta la actualización espero que te guste. Jejeje, no te preocupes mucho por Sirius y Nicole, que Sirius no parece estar muy por la labor. Un beso! Bye

**Ana Black:** Jejeje, Si tienes razón, creo que cambiare el genero del fic, jejeje. Están pasando una mala racha ( y espérate, ejem) Nada a Sirius y a Remsie...mmm, te lo prometo en un 50 por cierto, ok? Cuídate! Bye!

**Elemethp:** Se veía venir que romperían no? Jejeej, a ver que pasa con estos dos en un futuro. Remus algún día volverá (creo) adios!

**Gala Snape:** Jejeje, sips a Harry se le fue la lengua y mira que insinuarse a Cho, como la chica decida ir a por el se va ha arrepentir toda su vida. Muchas gracias! Besos

**Agus y Moony:** Hola! Este es un poco más largo. ¿No te caía bien Yael? Pobreta mi niña, pero ahora Harry y ella no lo están pasando muy bien, a ver que pasa. Donde esta Draco? Dentro de poco sabremos algo de el. Noo, aun no termino el fic era un forma de hablar. Besos!

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! Com estas? Ja no estas castigada? Jejeje que cruels els teus pares. Nooo, el Harry no estarà amb la Cho, no te tan estomag per fer-ho. Aixo si, tornar amb la Yael esta difícil. Ens veiem! Petons !

**Laura P.E :** Hola ! Ambos dan un poquillo de pena, Harry tampoco lo esta pasando bien. Tienes toda la razón, la coraza de Harry no esta firme como la de antes, James hizo un buen trabajo. Creo que no has dejado review en Herencia, pero me alegro de que lo leas y te guste. Alan es el loco del grupo, nos encanta escribir de el, es muy divertido. Te bajas las canciones de Bon Jovi? Eva y yo somos unas locas de ellos, son grandiosos. These days es una de las mejores canciones del grupo pero hay muchísimas, y en cada cap acostumbra a salir alguna ya las iras viendo, aunque mi favorita es Livin' on a prayer y Always, esas para mi, son las mejores, si no las has escuchado hazlo, ya me contaras. Cuidate! Besos!

**Saruky James Black Potter:** Harry te caía mal? Pobrete mi niño! Jejeje Pero si esta muy dolido, que incomprendido que es. Fijo que Harry cumple el consejo de Sirius, al fin y al cabo es un Potter. No, dedicarle la victoria no, porque nmenudo ostión se pego el niño, jejeje si llega a estar James se lo carga el por le susto que le hubiese pegado. Enga wapa! A ver si hoy puedo conectarme y hablamos! Besos!

**Lladruc:** Hola! Jejejeej alaaaa, que asesí! Jejeje NO penso matar a la cho pero tmp surtira molt més. No se kuans capitols tindra, espero que menys que volví. I ho de Sirius y Nicole... ya anira sortint! Adeu! Petons!

**Evan**: Hola! Como fue todo tus tareas? La uni? Las practicas, los torneos? La mejor en todo? Ves, yo cada semana ( + o menos) subo... que lo mi me cuesta, sangre sudor y lagrimas pero en fin...yo? cruel? Como jk? Imposible, no le llego a la suela de los zapatos a esa asesina de Sirius...snif snif. Harry y Yael debían separarse, estaba pensando desde el principio y algo de Remus...se sabrá tu tranquila. Bien guapa, nos vemos, gracias por leer Herencia de Merodeador! Besos!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Ajuntarlos? Pero si sacaben de separar! Jejeej A veure que pasa, pero res en un futur proxim ja t'aviso. JO també son de Barcelona, del barri del poble nou per ser mes concrets. En Sirius enamorat? No ho sap ni ell, jeje, pero ja es veura. Moltes gracies! Petons!

**Jack Dawson**: Hola! Gracies! Jeje Gryffindor ha guanyat pero una mica mes y el Harry es mata. Ens veiem! Ptons!

**Acrata :** Harry ya a terminado con Yael pero lo de salir con ginny imposible, no me gusta nada la pelirroja. Se siente!

**Squall Lionhart1**: Hola! Gracias! Como estas? A ver si logro conectarme esta noche. Nos vemos! Bye

**Josesita:** Hola! Gracias! Aun falta mucho para acabar el fic. Gracias por el review! Nos vemos! Cuidate!

**Marce:** Hola! Aun no termino el fic, era una forma de hablar aun me quedan mucho muchos caps. Harry tiene sus razones para dejar a Yael y en el fondo puedo entenderlo y tienes razón son muy jóvenes para algo tan serio. Pronto, muy pronto tendremos noticias de Moony. Cuídate! Besos

**Blacklady:** Gracias! Como estas? NO es tan descabellada la separación, Harry tiene sus motivos y son bastante lógicos. De aquí muy poco sabremos e Remus. Nos vemos!

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola! Pobre Harry, tiene sus motives, pobre chico, el tmp lo esta pasando bien. Los poderes de Gryffindor le han salvado la vida unas cuantas veces ya. Ya llegara la acción, cuídate mucho! bye! Besos

**Kei-kugodgy:** Hola! Por cuanto tiempo van a estar separados? Para siempre no, jejeje, ya se vera. Muchas gracias! Besos!

**Neli Black**: Hola! Jejeje, Aun quedan muchos capítulos para acabar el fic, pero cada capitulo es uno menos y ya hay ganas de acabar el fic, pero tranquila ue dan muchos por hacer. Hey! Pobre Sirius, encima que le da esos consejos para que Harry no lo pase mal. Dentro de nada sabremos de Remus y también de Malfoy. Yo? Mala? Nah! Solo un poco ;) Un besazo! Bye!

**Susiblack:** Hola. Tampoco lo hice para que lo dejaras de poner una vez aclarado el malentendido me daba igual. Me alegra que te guste la segunda parte. Perdonada, nos vemos!

**Xesblack**: Hola! Como van los exámenes? Aquí esta el capitulo! Nos vemos! Un beso! Suerte!

**Aureal:** Hola! Como estas? Encantada de conocerte! Jejej Ya estas mejor? Espero que si. Muchísimas gracias por leer las dos partes. Cada semana suelo subir un cap, semana, semana y media como mucho. Los dos lo están pasando mal, tienes razón, pero la vida es así y la de Harry más cruel que la de nadie, a ver que pasa con los dos. Voldie...tu tranquila que ya saldrá ese hombre no se estará quieto. A mi Dumblie tmp me cae bien, y creo que se nota. Que aleje a Nicole de Sirius? Jejeje, aish...eres una de las pocas que lo pide, pero Sirius no lo tiene nada claro, no sabe que siente. Bueno nos vemos, muchas gracias por unirte al club, cuídate! Besos! Y muchas, muchas gracias!

**Lady Kenobi:** Hola! Jejej, lo parecía verdad? Menos mal que los poderes de Gryffindor siempre están ahí. Harry y Yael, un tema difícil de decir, por un tiempo (bastante largo) estarán separados y lo de la enfermería, ya se verá, jeje. Nos vemos! Besos

**Carla Grey:** Buenas! Como va el caso? Dentro de unos caps tendrás alguna noticia del rubiales, ya era hora pk sí, nos vacila el chavalín. Jajaja, si que estas filosófica si, pero en el fondo tienes razón, todo lo malo es culpa de voldie, jejeje, aunke lo de pk harry a dejado a yael, si es culpa de voldie pero no de una forma tan rebuscada como la tuya. Yael es una monada, por mas cabron que haya sido harry con ella, ahí esta la niña preocupadísima. En fin wapisima, muchas gracias por tus review, me río muchísimo con ellos, suerte en el caso del asesinato múltiple, ya me contaras, nos vemos pronto! Cuídate!

**Mariet Malfoy**: Harry sigue queriendo mucho a Yael, y creo que eso será para siempre, un primer amor siempre marca. Pero que quede claro que los dos se kieren mucho. A ver, de draco tendremos noticias dentro de nada, un cap o dos. Aun queda mucho para que acabe el fic, solo era una forma de hablar. Nos vemos pronto! Besos!

**Snitchplateada:** Hola! De malfoy se sabrá algo pronto. Y lo de seguir...creo que no haré un séptimo año, aunke tmp me hagas caso pk dije que no haría una continuación de volví y aquí me tienes, jejeje. Nos vemos! Cuídate! Besos

**Barby-black:** Hola! Gracias! Sips, Harry y Yael han roto por algo, ya veremos si vuelven juntos o no. Nos vemos! Cuídate! Besos para argentina!

**Fgc:** Hola! Gracias! Cruel lo de que Harry y Yael lo dejaran, un pokillo, pero la vida de Harry es muy cruel de por si. Muchísimas gracias! Besos

**Tanit:** Hola! Te contesto el review por aki, ok? A pesar de que me lo dejaras por correo. Tranquila, no pasa nada, pero me alegra ver que sigues leyendo el fic. Me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos. La marcha de Remus fue muy triste, pero el hombre quería hacerlo, a ver que pasa ahora. Gracias por no odiarme por separarlos! Jjeje, la ruptura era para cambiar un poco, además son muy jóvenes y llevaban mucho tiempo juntos (casi nueve meses) una relación demasiado seria para unos chicos tan jóvenes. Y si, me da mucho juego para otros capítulos. Sobre el tema Sirius y Nicole, jejej, no tengo nada claro que hacer con ellos jejeje, Sirius parece que no se quiere enamorar, pero a ver si Nicole logra captar al rompecorazones Black. Muchas gracias por tu opinión, suerte con tus estudios, cuídate! Besos!

**Dany:** Hola! Gracias pr leer las dos partes! Me alegro que te gustaran! Muchas gracias! Esto cada semana aumenta un cap, por lo que nos vemos pronto! By! Besos!

**Lily Black:** Si, lo se, ya me lo dijeron un error por ir demasiado rápido.

**Agus Lupin:** A mi tmb me gusta mas Harry con la coraza, pero Sirius no le deja ponérsela del todo. Gracias pro leerlo y por leer herencia de merodeador, te gusto? Nos vemos!

**Marina-potter:** Hola! Gracias! SI una lastima pero debía ser así, ya se vera que pasara con los dos. Nos vemos! Besos

* * *

Capitulo 15: **Tell me it's no true**

Después de la victoria de Gryffindor en el partido, en la sala común se organizó la tan típica celebración.

Harry ya había salido de la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey lo había encerrado durante toda la tarde para hacerle pruebas asegurándose de que no hubiese sufrido lesiones internas con el tremendo impacto. La verdad es que si no llega a ser por esa curiosa energía que había salido de él se hubiese matado. Debía estar agradecido a Godric Gryffindor de poder estar en esos momentos sentado en una butaca de la sala común, con una cerveza de mantequilla en las manos mirando como sus compañeros de casa estaban felices.

Él, por el contrario, no lo estaba tanto. Esta vez Sirius había rechazado acudir a la fiesta aludiendo que prefería quedarse en su habitación con Tonks que tenía el día de fiesta, pero Harry sabía que lo que de verdad no quería era estar ahí solo, donde un año atrás había estado con su amigo del alma disfrutando como si aun fueran estudiantes.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos de que no se dio cuenta que Ron apareció por detrás de él y se sentó en la butaca de al lado.

.-Alegra esa cara compañero – le dijo felizmente.

.-Tío, soy imbecil – comentó Harry de forma seria mirando a su amigo.

.-Sí – corroboró – pero un imbécil que atrapa muy bien las snitch

.-Lo decía en serio – protestó.

.-Yo también, pero bueno cuéntame el por qué eres imbécil.

.-¿Sabes que durante el partido me he insinuado a Cho Chang? –contó Harry horrorizado de su propio atrevimiento.

.-¿Eso era antes o después de pegarte el golpe? – dijo asustado Ron – por favor dime que después.

.-No, era antes... – dijo avergonzado.

Pero antes de que Ron se pusiera a gritarle a su amigo en qué al decirle algo así estaba pensando apareció Hermione.

.-Hola mis niños – saludó la chica dando un ligero beso en los labios a Ron y uno en la mejilla a Harry - ¿qué hacéis aquí tan tristes?

.-Mi vida es triste de por sí, Herms – contestó seriamente Harry – estoy seguro de que si alguna vez los muggles hicieran una película sobre mi vida, la catalogarían como drama.

.-Pues seguro que la de Yael también - comentó de pasada la chica ganándose la atención de los dos.

.-¿Por qué los dices? – preguntó Ron, Harry había hecho como si no hubiese escuchado a su amiga.

.-Lo digo porque hace un rato me ha preguntado como estabas, Harry – contestó mirando directamente a su amigo – mientras vosotros estabais en la enfermería yo he ido un segundo a la biblioteca...

.-...como no...- murmuró por lo bajo Ron.

.-Y Yael – prosiguió Hermione sin molestarse en decirle algo a su novio – estaba allí y se ha acercado a preguntarme por ti y debo decirte, Harry, que parecía muy preocupada y yo, la he visto triste.

.-Lógico ha perdido el equipo de su casa.

.-No seas burro, ella te quiere, y tu también, sí, no me vengas con esa cara – dijo cuando Harry hizo una mueca – pero los dos sois tan tontos y cabezotas que no queréis reconocerlo.

.-Hermione – dijo Harry que intentaba mostrar su cara más indiferente – en serio, ya NO quiero estar con ella – "Dios, sí que quiero" – ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

.-Pues las que sean necesarias, porque en ninguna te creo en lo más mínimo – contestó Hermione tozudamente.

.-Pues mira, una más "No quiero estar con ella" – casi gritó Harry mientras se levantaba - ¿y sabéis que? Creo que seguiré el consejo que me dio ayer Sirius – y después de decir eso y dar un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla se dirigió hacia donde estaban unas chicas de quinto curso.

.-¿Qué consejo? – le preguntó Ron a Hemione sin entender nada.

´´´´´´´

Parecía mentira lo rápido que podía cambiar el tiempo. Hacía apenas 15 días, que el sol brillaba de forma espléndida y calurosa y ahora, casi al final del mes de octubre, ese mismo sol no aparecía ni por casualidad, sino todo lo contrario, llovía a mares, pero por lo visto al profesor de aparición no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Los chicos de sexto curso del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraban en los terrenos de la escuela, bajo el manto de agua practicando el tan antiguo método de aparición. Llevaban ya 7 clases y por primera vez, Dave Hanson, había propuesto una distancia, un poco más razonable, unos 3 metros entre un limite y el otro. Hasta ese día solo se habían aparecido de un lado al otro, cosa que si a Harry no le había presentado ningún tipo de problema a sus compañeros de curso les había planteado más de un quebradero de cabeza.

.-Esta bien – gritó Dave por encima del ruido del agua al caer. Él, como sus alumnos, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, su túnica estaba completamente húmeda y su pelo largo y rubio se le pegaba a la cara, cosa que no hacía más que acrecentar su atractivo para las chicas – lo haremos como siempre, en grupos de dos y por orden alfabético, debéis apareceros en el área delimitada de allí – con su mano señaló el circulo trazado en el césped – lo ideal sería aterrizar justo encima de la cruz, que es el centro exacto, pero eso es algo muy difícil, incluso para gente que tiene el carné. Mientras aterricéis dentro, superareis la prueba.

Los alumnos se miraron entre ellos, para nada convencidos de lograr acercarse en lo más mínimo, y menos en medio de ese aguacero.

Mientras los dos primeros de la lista, Abbot y Bones daban un paso al frente, se concentraban y ya de paso se conjuraban a todos los Dioses conocidos, Harry, escuchó como Ron le decía a Hermione que si no aparecía de nuevo, recordara que la quería mucho. Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Las dos chicas no lo hicieron tan mal. Hannah Abbot lo hizo un poco mejor, quedo a solo un metro y medio del limite, Susan, por su parte no logró recorrer más de medio metro. Hanson a pesar del fracaso de sus dos alumnas, las alentó.

Poco a poco y en grupo de dos fueron pasando sin lograr un mejor resultado que sus dos compañeras, entonces, llegó el turno de Hermione, junto a Justin Finch de Fletchey. La chica volvió a demostrar que era una de las más listas del colegio. En un solo instante apareció muy, muy cerca del circulo, a apenas 15 centímetros. Justin no tuvo tanta suerte y se quedó a medio camino.

Pero si lo de Hermione fue catalogado como gesta, lo de Harry ya fue definido a poco menos que un milagro.

Cuando le tocó a Harry junto a la Ravenclaw, Sally-Anne Perks, ambos se adelantaron un poco. Harry cerró los ojos intentando concentrándose y visualizar justo donde quería aparecer. Eso de visualizar le había servido muchísimo para su transformación en animago, quizás para eso también le sería útil.

Veía claramente la cruz en el centro de la circunferencia y siguió los pasos que su profesor les había comentado en las clases teóricas. Lentamente sintió como se hacía ligero en un instante y un segundo después aterrizaba, otra vez pesado en el suelo. Rápidamente abrió los ojos, y lo que vio debajo de sus pies le hizo abrir los ojos impresionado. A sus pies se mostraba perfectamente la cruz que marcaba el centro exacto. Sorprendido por su propia hazaña buscó a Dave que lo miraba completamente asombrado.

Se hizo un instante de silencio, todos mirando fijamente a Harry, como si fuera un fantasma.

.-Estoy impresionado señor Potter – dijo el profesor cuando encontró las palabras, mientras se acercaba a Harry que seguía estático en su posición – ¿te encuentras cansado, muy fatigado? – preguntó observándolo, a lo que Harry negó fervientemente con la cabeza, se encontraba muy bien – ¿te crees capaz de aparecerte de nuevo en el punto de partida?

Y Harry lo hizo, y una vez más apareció justo donde había estado al lado de Sally- Anne que todavía no había probado su aparición, asombrando todavía más a su profesor.

.-Eres único Harry – dijo impresionado.

.-No sabe cuanto – murmuró asqueado.

.-No creo conocer a nadie que a tu edad y en tan pocos intentos hayan logrado una aparición tan perfecta como la tuya – le elogió, cosa que a Harry no le gustaba para nada – esto se lo tengo que contar al director, tienen razón en lo que dicen Harry, eres un grandisimo mago.

Pero si se pensaba que Harry le sonreiría agradecido por los elogios o que chulearía de su gran capacidad para la aparición, estaba muy equivocado. Harry tenía su mente en otro lugar, apenas estaba escuchando lo que Hanson decía. Debía ir a la biblioteca y mirar una cosa.

´´´´´´

_"De los grandes magos de la historia, se debe destacar a Godric Gryffindor. Uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, destacó en muchos campos de la magia blanca, aunque algunas malas lenguas también dicen que no se negaba a utilizar algunos hechizos de magia negra si la situación era peligrosa._

_Corren muchas leyendas sobre la figura de Gryffindor, pero parece ser un hecho contrastado las dotes de aparición y transformaciones de Godric Gryffindor. En el famoso y recomendable libro de la Historia de Hogwarts se pueden encontrar escritos donde narran los largos y múltiples viajes que Godric hizo apareciendo y desapareciendo, a una edad muy temprana y..."_

.-¿Harry?

.-¡Sirius! Que susto me has dado – exclamó sobresaltado.

.-Estaba en la biblioteca, llevaba allí desde que habían finalizado las clases de ese día. Después de lo ocurrido en la clase de aparición había acudido allí para buscar si su tremenda capacidad para aparecerse era algo relacionado con su herencia de Godric Gryffindor, y por lo visto, sí, seguramente algo de la habilidad de su antepasado permanecía en la sangre que corría por sus venas.

.-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Sirius mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su ahijado y tomaba un libro de encima de la mesa – llevaba un rato esperándote en la sala y al ver que no venías he decidido ir a buscarte ¿sabes la hora que es?

.-¿Tan tarde es? – dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera y viendo como las agujas marcaban las 11 de la noche - lo siento no me había dado cuenta – se disculpó Harry dejando caer su cabeza encima de un grueso libro mirando a Sirius - ¿te ha contado alguien lo que ha ocurrido en aparición?

.-Sí, Albus me lo ha contado durante la cena. Has sorprendido al guaperas ese – dijo divertido. Harry le sonrió con desgana.

.-Llevo toda la tarde buscando si Gryffindor tiene algo que ver en eso – le explicó el joven animago con voz cansada – y como todo en mi vida, sí, en eso también tiene que ver.

.-No lo digas en ese tono, que tener sangre Gryffindor te ha salvado la vida más de una vez y más de dos.

.-Sí, y también a matado a papá – afirmó categóricamente.

Sirius lo miró fijamente, pero Harry no le aguantó la mirada, simplemente cerró los ojos cansado.

.-¿Por qué estás tan pesimista hoy? - dijo Sirius posando una mano en el pelo de Harry despeinándolo cariñosamente - deberías estar contentó, has logrado algo que muy poca gente en el mundo ha logrado jamás, ahora puedes chulear de eso.

.-Sirius, yo no soy como tú, no me gusta chulear de mis logros.

.-Pues deberías, porque chuleando se consiguen muchas cosas, entre ellas a muchas chicas y ahora que estas libre como un pajarillo... – insinuó Sirius, a lo que Harry soltó un gemido ahogado harto del carácter poco maduro de su padrino.

.-Como Remus no vuelva pronto creo que te me vas a desmadrar y le prometí que te criaría, digo te cuidaría – bromeó Harry levantándose y cogiendo algunos libros para llevárselos.

.-Oye chaval – protestó indignado Sirius levantándose también.

.-¿Qué, vamos a entrar un rato? – le propuso divertido y unos segundos después los dos salían en dirección a la sala de los menesteres.

´´´´´´

_"¿Como estas pequeño?_

_No puedes ni imaginarte las ganas que tengo de volver, aquí las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más difíciles, pero no sufras, todo esta bajo control. Espero volver más o menos dentro de un mes, creo que si en los próximos días no logró avanzar más en el tema desistiré y regresaré. Es decir que dentro de nada ya estoy allí._

_¿Tú qué tal¿Alguna novedad importante¿Como va el entrenamiento? Cuando vuelva tendrás que ponerme al día de muchas cosas como yo a ti. Porque aunque esto no sea un viaje idílico también he de decirte que he aprendido muchas cosas sobre mi propia especie. Pero bueno ya te contaré. _

_Debo dejarte ya, recuerda que tengo muchas ganas de verte._

_Te quiero, Remus"_

Esta era la segunda y última carta que Harry recibiría desde Francia por parte de Remus. Pero si al recibir la anterior carta a Harry se le quitó un peso de encima al recibir esta, una sensación de mal rollo le recorrió por dentro.

Era lunes 28 de octubre, hacía un mes exacto de la partida del hombre lobo y Harry estaba desayunando con Ron y Hermione cuando una lechuza parda le había dejado la carta. En un primer momento se había alegrado muchísimo, pero ahora, su cara había cambiado, cosa que su amigo notó.

.-¿Qué te pasa¿Qué dice Remus? – le preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro del moreno.

.-Algo le pasa – dijo ausentemente releyendo la carta – esta muy serio, no se como decírtelo, no es el Remus de siempre – le contestó mientras miraba fijamente a Ron.

.-¿Quieres decir? Quizá tenía prisa o... – empezó a decir Ron pero no acabó la frase porque Harry se levantó y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores donde Sirius se encontraba desayunando después de leer la carta que Remus le había mandado a él.

.-¿Qué te dice Moony? – le preguntó simpáticamente el animago al verlo llegar a su lado.

.-¿Qué te dice a ti? – le devolvió la pregunta Harry, y sin previo aviso le arrebató la carta que estaba en la mesa y se dispuso a leerla, pero no había empezado a leer el " ¿cómo estas Paddy?" cuando de un manotazo, Sirius se la quitó de las manos y se la guardo dentro del pantalón.

.-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó indignado Harry.

.-La correspondencia es privada pequeñajo – le recordó.

.-¿Qué te dice para que no quieras enseñármela? – si Harry ya sospechaba algo, esa extraña conducta en Sirius, que nunca ponía trabas a que Harry entrara en su vida personal, acabó por alarmarlo.

.-Nada importante – dijo y tras dar un último sorbo a su taza de café se dispuso a salir del comedor, con Harry tras sus talones, con todo el gran comedor pendiente de ellos, ya que no entendían para nada la actitud de ambos.

.-¿Le pasa algo no? – preguntó siguiendo el ritmo rápido de su padrino, éste no contestó nada, simplemente siguió andando – ¿esta herido¿enfermo¿qué le han hecho esos cabrones? – siguió diciendo desesperadamente el joven Potter cada vez más histérico debido al silencio de Sirius - ¡Sirius¡Contéstame!

Pero aunque el animago siguió sin contestar, su cara se había ensombrecido ligeramente y había fruncido el ceño pensando una buena excusa que darle al pesado de su ahijado.

.-¡Tengo derecho a saber que le pasa, Sirius! – gritó Harry – no soy un crío al que se le debe esconder las cosas por miedo a dañarlo¡joder Sirius! – exclamó ya harto de todo eso y con un rápido gesto de su mano, atrajo la carta hacia él antes de que Sirius pudiera impedirlo.

.-No la leas Harry – dijo seriamente Sirius, encarándose a su ahijado. A pesar de que Harry había crecido bastante últimamente, Sirius seguía siendo bastante más alto que él y le sacaba más o menos una cabeza de diferencia, por lo que ver la figura imponente de su padrino, con una expresión tan firme sorprendió bastante a Harry, el cual estaba acostumbrado a la figura de su padrino en un carácter divertido, cariñoso, no a una estricta y exigente – hablo muy en serio, no leas la carta y devuélvemela – le dijo en tono grave mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de su ahijado y extendiendo la mano para que le pasase la carta.

Pero si una cosa caracterizaba a los Potter, era la cabezonería, por lo que Harry mantuvo la mirada de forma retadora a su padrino, con la carta en la mano.

.-Quiero saber que le pasa a Remus – declaró – y sé que le pasa algo, no me he creído para nada las palabras vacías que me ha mandado.

.-Dame la carta, Harry, no te lo pienso repetir – insistió Sirius firmemente.

.-¿Me vas a castigar si no te la doy? – dijo Harry burlonamente.

.-No te pases de listo conmigo que tu no me has visto a malas. Devuélveme la carta y te lo digo por ultima vez.

Hubo un instante de silencio entre los dos. Ambos enzarzados en una batalla de miradas. Harry se creía en el derecho de saber la verdad y sabía que si quería, por más amenazas que Sirius le hiciera, podría leer la carta, estaba demostrado que él era más poderoso que su padrino, por lo que éste no podría hacerle nada, pero tampoco quería desobedecerle y Sirius estaba muy serio en el tema, mucho más serio que lo había visto nunca, y no quería romper la confianza entre ambos. A veces odiaba ser tan buena persona.

.-¡Vete a la mierda Sirius! – exclamó lanzando la carta al suelo muy enfadado, más con si mismo que con el animago.

.-Cuida esa boca enano – Sirius con un movimiento de su varita atrajo la carta de nuevo y se la guardó en un bolsillo interior de su cazadora y después de una última mirada de advertencia volvió a reemprender la marcha.

.-Eres como todos los demás – dijo Harry amargamente – todos hacéis lo mismo, siempre acabáis escondiéndome las cosas – se quejó – y estoy harto¿sabes? – Sirius había detenido sus pasos pero no se había girado a mirar a Whiskers – estoy harto de ser el último mono que se entera de las cosas, estoy harto de sentirme como un niño al que sus padres han de proteger y le han de esconder la verdad porque es tan débil, que una mala noticia puede quebrarlo, pero recuerda una cosa Sirius, crecí sin mis padres y crecí sin ti y sobreviví – sentenció Harry ocasionando que esta vez sí, Sirius se volteara.

.-¿Qué quieres que te diga, eh? - dijo - ¿quieres que te diga que Remus se esta muriendo¿Quieres que te diga que me ha pedido que si no vuelve que te cuide¿Quieres que te diga que me ha pedido, no, mejor dicho, que me ha rogado que finja que todo esta bien porque no quiere que sufras? – el tono de Sirius había cambiado en segundos, el tono que unos instantes antes era serio y frío se había tornado en desesperado, en un tono completamente rotó, pero no por el dolor, ni por lagrimas, si no por la rabia de no poder cumplir lo que su amigo le había pedido.

Harry, por su parte, se había quedado estático en su lugar, no queriendo creer lo que su padrino le estaba diciendo de forma tan cruel, nunca había pensado que la situación fuera tan extrema.

.-¿Querías saber que decía la carta, no? Pues ya lo sabes – acabó diciendo con los ojos grises brillando furiosamente observando como Harry se dirigía hacia la pared y se dejaba caer al suelo apoyado en ella totalmente hundido – dentro de 10 minutos te quiero en clase y simulando que no hemos hablado sobre esto¿estamos? – pero Harry no le contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando analizar la cruel realidad a escuchar las duras palabras de su padrino – Antes has dicho que no eras ningún niño al que una mala noticia puede quebrar, pues demuéstralo – acabó diciendo y después de una última mirada, Sirius se fue de allí dejando a Harry con unas ganas tremendas de destrozarlo todo.

´´´´´´´

No hace falta decir que la clase de defensa que siguió a esa conversación no fue la mejor ni para Harry ni para Sirius. Harry estaba ausente, sin apenas hablar y oyendo la voz de su profesor, pero sin escuchar lo que decía. Sirius, por su parte, tampoco estaba igual que siempre, cosa que sus alumnos notaron, porque en las dos horas de clase no hizo ningún comentario divertido de los que solía hacer y le daban a la clase un toque ameno, sin embargo esa clase fue aburrida y sin la emoción de las anteriores.

.-¿Qué os pasa? – escuchó Harry que le preguntaba Hermione cuando simplemente quedaban unos cinco minutos para acabar y Sirius les había pedido que empezaran unos ejercicios.

.-Nada – contestó mirando de reojo a Sirius que en ese momento estaba resolviendo una duda a Susan Bones con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-¿Habéis discutido? – insistió la chica.

.-Déjalo en paz, Hermione – defendió Ron a su amigo que lo conocía bastante como para saber, que sí, que Sirius y él habían discutido y que la carta de Remus tenía algo que ver. Solo esperaba que no fueran malas noticias, porque Harry no soportaría muchos desequilibrios más.

Justo en ese instante sonó la campana que señalaba el final de la clase y anunciaba el principio de los 20 minutos libres. Los alumnos empezaron a recoger rápidamente las cosas dispuestos a marcharse, Harry estaba haciendo lo mismo porque deseaba poder estar aunque fueran 5 minutos a solas, pero eso no fue posible.

.-Potter, no se vaya, quédese unos minutos por favor – le pidió Sirius sin levantar la mirada de sus notas y Harry después de un escueto "Ok" se sentó con desgana en su pupitre esperando que el animago diera el primer paso.

Pero por lo visto Sirius tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir porque estuvo un buen rato de espaldas a Harry ordenado los papeles en un gesto muy parecido a lo que solía hacer Snape antes de empezar pociones. Si no hubiese sido porque Harry estaba tan mal, hubiese reído de la coincidencia de gestos de dos enemigos tan acérrimos, pero en ese momento no estaba para risas, solamente quería que Sirius hablara de una vez por todas y le dejara marchar de allí.

Si Harry lo estaba pasando mal, Sirius no estaba muy diferente. Era conciente que había sido demasiado brusco con el chico y que no se había portado bien con él y menos diciéndole las cosas como se las había dicho, pero Harry le había desafiazo y no pensaba permitirle que se mostrara impertinente con él, que el tampoco lo estaba pasando lo que se dice bien. Como le hubiese gustado tener a James al lado para que le diera un abrazo y le dijera que todo saldría bien.

Con un prolongado suspiro se dio la vuelta para encara a Harry que tenía la mirada vacía y clavada en el pergamino donde estaba garabateando algo de forma compulsiva. Mientras apoyaba su peso en el escritorio vio lo que Harry había estada dibujando. Una serie de líneas gruesas cruzadas entre sí, formando lo que podía parecerse a una reja o una red.

.-Los dibujos inconscientes dicen mucho de los sentimientos – empezó Sirius sobresaltando un poco a Harry - y no soy ningún experto en psicología, pero diría que ahora mismo te sientes atrapado, y lo que más me jode es que estoy seguro que ahora mismo me tienes por un captor.

.-¿Y no es así? – dijo dejando la pluma a un lado y empezó a romper el pergamino en pedazos, cada vez más pequeños.

.-Eso también es un signo de que estás nervioso.

.-Déjate de psicología barata, Sirius y dime lo que tengas que decirme.

.-Iba a pedirte perdón por como me había portado antes, pero tu chulería me esta quitando las ganas.

.-Disculpas aceptadas ¿puedo irme ya? – preguntó levantándose dispuesto a irse pero Sirius en un rápido movimiento lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

.-¿Los dos estamos juntos en esto, recuerdas? – dijo sentándose en el pupitre de al lado y mirando a Harry que había vuelto a apartar la mirada al suelo – antes me he comportado como un verdadero imbécil y te pido perdón, pero la situación me estaba superando.

.-¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó a su padrino con un tono infinitamente triste de voz.

Pero Sirius no contestó. Se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo hacía el escritorio y empezó a buscar entre los papeles que había ordenador hacía un par de minutos.

.-Joder, si es que no puedo ser ordenado – murmuró cuando después de mirar en todos las pequeñas montañas de pergaminos no la encontró. Finalmente la encontró en un cajón del escritorio y se la tendió a Harry que la cogió dudoso – ahora ya da igual, puedes leerla.

_"¿Cómo estas Paddy?_

_Debes hacerme un gran favor, a medida que leas esta carta no cambies de expresión, no te muestres dolido en ningún momento, lo que voy a decirte no es fácil y supongo que estarás en el gran comedor con Harry bastante cerca. Tampoco debes dejarle leer esto._

_Sirius, no sé si volveré. El otro día me atacaron y si no llega a ser por los jefes del clan hubiese muerto. Me encuentro muy débil, perdí mucha sangre y estuve unos días sin conocimiento. Pero aunque ahora me encuentro un poco mejor, sé que algo no acaba de ir bien, quizás el instinto lobuno me lo dice. Me encantaría decirte miles de cosas pero ni el tiempo ni las fuerzas me lo permiten. Tampoco quiero hacer de esta carta una despedida, porque me encantaría pensar que dentro de nada estaré allí con los dos y quiero mantener la fe pero... _

_Gracias Sirius, desde el momento que regresaste aportaste una alegría a mi vida que había perdido hacía mucho, nunca podré perdonarme el no haber creído en ti y el no haber removido mar y tierra por demostrar algo que estaba clarísimo. Nuevamente, y a pesar de que nunca quieres ni oírlo, perdóname. _

_Si todo saliera mal, cuida de Harry. Apóyalo muchísimo, si no regreso lo pasara mal y no podemos permitir que vuelva a hundirse, debe seguir entrenando a pesar de todo, es la única opción que nos queda y debemos aprovecharla. Ayúdalo mucho, te necesitara. Y no le digas nada de lo de esta carta, ok? En la suya le he dicho que pronto regresaría, cosa que me encantaría que fuera verdad._

_Cuídate mucho Sirius, cuídalo, recordad que os quiero muchísimo y espero que muy pronto nos veamos. Yo seguiré luchando. Saluda a todos de mi parte._

_Moony_

_P.D: Menos mal que había dicho que no quería hacer una carta de despedida"_

Lentamente, Harry despegó sus ojos de la letra estilizada y clara de Remus, ahora mucho más consternado de lo que lo había estado hacía 5 minutos. Por un segundo centró su mirada en los ojos de Sirius que lo estaba observando atentamente, prácticamente escaneándolo para saber en que estaba pensando.

Con manos temblorosas plegó con delicadeza la carta y se la pasó a Sirius sin decir palabra y seguidamente y sin darle tiempo de reacción al animago, se levantó y salió por la puerta dejando a Sirius completamente consternado y sin saber que hacer.

´´´´´´

No hace falta decir que los días posteriores no fueron los mejores, ni para Sirius ni para Harry. El animago intentaba mostrarse como siempre, muy poca gente, aparte de ellos dos lo sabían, por lo que Sirius debía disimular cuando se encontraba delante de sus compañeros, tarea realmente complicada, ya que el resto del claustro de profesores empezaron a sospechar algo debido al súbito cambio de humor de los dos. Pero si Sirius no lo estaba llevando bien, Harry aun lo estaba llevando peor. Esta vez, incluso había dejado de lado el apoyo y compañía de sus amigos. Simplemente iba con ellos a todos lados, pero ni bromeaba ni intervenía en las conversaciones de los dos. Se mantenía al margen de todo, solo pendiente de noticias que sabía, eran prácticamente imposibles de recibir.

Ni Sirius ni Harry habían sacado el tema de la carta en ningún momento, como si hubiesen hecho un pacto de silencio. Su relación seguía como siempre había sido, aunque quizás un poco más fría, debido a la poca colaboración de Harry, que solía rechazar los gestos de cariño de Sirius, como podían ser los abrazos, tan cálidos hacía unos días ahora tan superficiales. Y Black no sabía si era debido a su pelea de días anteriores o a que Harry los rechazaba para que no le trajeran viejos recuerdos.

Pero aún el pésimo estado de animo, seguían con el entrenamiento noche tras noche. Cosa que les gustaba porque les servía para quemar todo el mal rollo, toda la tristeza, la melancolía que pudieran llevar dentro.

Ahora solían entrenar solos, hacía días que ni Nicole ni Tonks les acompañaban, de hecho Sirius tampoco veía hacía bastantes días a Nicole. La noticia le había dejado tan trastocado que no tenía ni ganas de pasárselo bien con la morena.

Pero ese día, un sábado de principios de noviembre, tuvieron una visita un tanto inesperada.

Era ya de madrugada, eran más de las dos y Harry y Sirius llevaban más de 4 horas entrenando, pero apenas se habían dado cuenta de que hora era. Ambos estaban agotadísimos, exhaustos, completamente bañados en sudor, jadeando debido a la falta de respiración, pero aun así no paraban ni un momento. Saltaban, se desplazaban, se escondían, atacaban, se defendían como podían de los hechizos que les lanzaba la sala y los que se echaban entre ellos. Los dos muy concentrados en esa batalla ficticia.

Hacía rato que la camisa de Sirius había quedado enganchada en una rama del frondoso bosque donde hoy estaban entrenando, por lo que su pecho desnudo presentaba bastantes arañazos, pero que no hacía más que darle un toque guerrero. Harry, por su parte tenía media camiseta quemada gracias a un "_incendio"_ de Sirius muy bien lanzado. Su pelo, cada día más largo, se le pegaba en la cara debido al sudor. Su rodilla izquierda presentaba una fea herida y el hombro derecho estaba bastante maltrecho a causa de que se había tenido que lanzar al suelo de cualquier manera para evitar un _"stupeffy"_

Estaban en pleno ir y venir de hechizos de todos colores, Harry detrás de un grueso tronco y Sirius camuflado en un arbusto, cuando todo desapareció. Los árboles se desvanecieron, los rayos dejaron de volar y la luz apareció de nuevo, dejando atrás a la oscuridad de la noche en el bosque.

Tremendamente sorprendidos por el drástico cambio de situación, ambos miraron rápidamente a la entrada donde una figura alta se encontraba a contraluz. No les costó nada adivinarr de quien se trataba, pero eso no quitaba la sorpresa de encontrarse a Albus Dumbledore, a esas horas, en esa sala.

.-Sabía que os encontraría aquí – dijo Dumbledore a modo de saludo, entrando totalmente y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

.-¿Por qué nos buscabas¿A ocurrido algo? – preguntó rápidamente Sirius temeroso de alguna mala noticia. Harry parecía pensar lo mismo porque escrutaba profundamente al director.

.-Absolutamente nada – contestó el director mientras se dirigía a un sofá que justo acababa de aparecer. Otro exactamente igual apareció frente al primero, pero este con toallas y un par de camisas nuevas para los dos duelistas. Esa sala era un maravilla.

Con una parsimonia exasperante para el gusto de Harry, Albus se sentó en el sofá y les hizo un gesto para que ellos dos también tomaran asiento. Harry y Sirius se miraron y decidieron que no tenían otra opción que sentarse allá donde su director y jefe, respectivamente, les señalaba. Una vez los dos sentados, Albus empezó.

.-Hace días Harry que quería hablarte de algo, pero debido a las circunstancias, consideré que era mejor esperar unos días. El otro día, después de la clase de aparición, el profesor Hanson vino y me contó tu gesta. Y tal como te ocurrió a ti, me pasó por la cabeza, que tu...llameémosle, don, se debía a tu relación con Gryffindor y a tus poderes recientemente activados – a medida que hablaba Harry iba pensando a donde querría llegar el director. Sirius, a su lado, escuchaba atentamente mientras que con la toalla iba secando su pelo largo pasando la mirada de Harry a Albus y de Albus a Harry alternativamente – por eso no me sorprendió nada cuando a la mañana siguiente Sirius me contó a la hora del desayuno que habías estado investigado por tu cuenta y que habías descubierto que tal y como los dos habíamos sospechado se debía a la sangre Gryffindor que corre por tus venas.

.-¿Todo lo que te cuento se lo dices luego al director? – le dijo Harry a Sirius un poco mosqueado.

.-No, todo no – contestó tranquilamente Sirius – no le conté como fue tu primera vez – Harry le mandó una mirada asesina a su padrino por lo descarado que era y centró de nuevo la atención en Dumbledore que tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Pues bien, esa faceta de Gryffindor me dio que pensar y todavía más cuando me acordé de los ciertos privilegios que tienes por ser heredero de un fundador de Hogwarts, como puede ser el de lograr entrar en cualquier zona del castillo sin contraseña.

.-¿A dónde quiere llegar? – preguntó directamente Harry, ya cansado de tanto preámbulo.

.-¿Has leído alguna vez la historia de Hogwarts, Harry? – esa pregunta pillo completamente de sorpresa al joven animago.

.-No¿debería? – dijo impertinentemente.

.-Pues no sería una mala idea, ya que allí se reflejan cosas que te podrían ser de mucha utilidad. Como por ejemplo que Godric Gryffindor, como fundador del colegio, era capaz de aparecerse y desaparecerse por el castillo, cosa que como supongo que sabes, es imposible para el resto de magos. Y que quizá tu, como heredero también seas capaz.

´´´´´´´´´

Peke se construye una trinchera deseando que ninguna bomba de sus lectores la alcance...que miedo! Jejeje

Que os ha parecido? Vale, mejor me lo decís en un review! Nos vemos pronto! Lo prometo! Cuidaos!


	16. All you do is think

Hola como estáis? Yo estoy muy muy contenta por la barbaridad de reviews que me habéis dejado, aunque la mayoría eran amenazas de muerte, pero algo es algo, jejeje.

No tengo mucho tiempo por lo que os dejo ya que leáis el capitulo: Muchas gracias a:

**Black Sophia:** Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo. El capitulo, una semanita como siempre, no puedo compaginar los dos fics de forma más rapida. Estoy reforzando la trinchera, porque hay que ver que agresivos! Jejeje. Eso es verdad, pk se coge cariño a los reviewer y a los autores, sin apenas conocerlos? Jejeje podríamos hacer una tesis sobre eso. Muchas gracias por el review! Cuídate! Besos

**Carla Grey:** Tengo una buena noticia para ti! Jejeje, en este capitulo sabremos algo de los Malfoy, ha ver si tu consigues descifrar las pistas, porque yo estoy perdida, jejej. Ojala el caso Malfoy fuera tan simple como el del mayordomo psicópata del cuchillo en el corazón, despide a tus compañeros, chica, porque si no ven eso...Malfoy no es por nada, eh, pero diría que no tiene mucho tiempo para hacerlo con crías sosas como Ginny, en todo caso el chico necesitaría algo más salvaje. Tranquila, que a mi los rubios no me van, bueno Jon Bon Jovi es una excepción, pero porque tampoco es un rubio muy claro, y es más bien de pote, jejeje. La clase de aparición la hacen en una parte del terreno que Dumbledore ha habilitado solo para las clases...no lo dije, porque se me pasó! Jejej soy un desastre. Bueno chica, muchos besos y nos vemos pronto, si puede ser, cuando logre salir de la trinchera después de los bombardeos, ok? Bye!

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! Pero si el Remus esta…. Esta. Jejeje en cara no sa mort, no patiu tant. La yael surtira mes endavant, o mateix que en Sirius y la nicole. Vinga wapa ens veiem! Dw!

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Gracias! Como os habéis puesto por lo de Remus! Jejej el hombre esta mal pero sigue vivo, no os preocupéis. Yo estoy bien, y tu? Gracias pro preguntar! Cuídate! Besos!

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Jejeje Como va todo? Muchas gracias por seguir aquí. Todos os pensáis que soy muy cruel pero en realidad no es así. Yo no he dicho que Remus esta muerto, sigue vivo, herido, pero vivo y eso debería valeros. Darle una alegría al chico...mmm lo pensaré! Jejeje Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Acrata:** Hola! Sí, para mi desgracia se que Harry y Ginny están predestinados, se ve demasiado claro y más desde el quinto curso, pero bueno, aprovecho mi fic para escribir algo que no contenga Ginny, aunque como te dijo, estoy segura que esos dos acabaran juntos, y sabes? Casi todos los fics que leo, son Harry Ginny. Soy masoquista. Jejeje Bye!

**Josesita:** Hola! Muy bien en preguntarte eso, has dado en el clavo. No puedo responderte sobre que pasará, pero ya se verá si tu opinión es verdadera o no. Gracias, me alegra que te guste, Sirius es el mejor para hacer comentarios y no sabes lo que me costó escribir esa frase, porque quería un comentario como ese pero no me salía. Sabes cuado tienes algo en la punta de la lengua pero no te sale? Jejej, pues eso, yo ya estaba desesperada. Yo aquí continuo. Besos!

**Neli Black:** Hola! Que exagerada! Remus sigue vivo, no lo he matado, solo esta herido, gravemente herido, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Me alegro que te gustara el cap. La relación Harry y Yael...esta complicado, pero ya veremos que pasa. Un beso! Cuídate!

**Hermi567:** Hola! Remus no esta muerto, sigue vivo, como dirían mis keridos bon jovi, mantened la fe. Eso si que es verdad, si Harry se queda solo son Sirius, perdemos al niño, nos lo malcría, pero... ya veremos que pasa. Muchas gracias mujer! Un besazo!

**Agus y Moony**: Hola! Ups! Jejeje venir de argentina hasta aquí para matarme suena feo. Remus no esta muerto, sigue vivo y coleando. Quieres aparición de Draco...mmm..creo que con eso si que puedo complacerte, lee el cap y ya me dirás. Mmmm es tu locura personas, porque no se que es Anakin Episodio I, jejeej. Un beso! Nos vemos

**Evan:** Ay ay ay! Que agresiva la gente por diox! pekenyita se soba la parte donde el ratón de Evan ha impactado auch. Ya veremos que hace Harry, para que Remus no muera, pero insisto en que Remus aun no ha muerto. Eso si que es un consuelo, que los que me leen, me odian, muy bonito si señor, jejeje. Pobreta, solo te faltaba mi cap para acabar de derrumbarte, jeje, lo siento! A ver que te parece este cap, ok? Un besazo wapa! Cuídate! Y suerte en todo!

**Marce:** Hola! Te va a dar algo? No tranquilidad, no soy tan cruel...o si? Un beso!

**Kei-kugodgy:** Hola! Triste el capitulo? Un poco, jejeje, pero Remus sigue vivo, si ha podido escribir la carta es porque sigue vivo, tranquilidad. Ya veremos que hace Harry, en este capitulo se ve sus intenciones. Un beso!

**Cervatilla:** Hola! Muchas gracias por leerte todos mis fics! Muchísimas gracias! Admito que lo de James fue muy cruel, pero...jejeje siente haberte hecho llorar, todos mas o menos lo hicimos. Remus no esta muerto, sigue vivo, esta herido, pero aun sigue con vida. Me encanta la coraza de Harry, es un sistema muy útil. Gracias de nuevo (yo si que soy repetitiva) y bienvenida al club. Eres de Mallorca? Que grandes recuerdos de esa isla, jejeje. No te preocupes por la longitud del review, se agradece mucho,. Besos!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Jeje, jo? Si no faig res! Hey! Que ni el Remus ni la Yael estan morts e! Jejeje, la Yael, tu espera i ja veuras i el Remus esta un pel ferit, pero viu. Tema Malfoy! Jejeje en aquest capitol veurem algu dels Malfoy ( ja tocava, oi?) En Harry i la Yae...tardaran en torna a estar junts si es que tornen, ja taviso. Pero dintre de poc els veuras els dos...parlan, per diro dalguna manera. Vinga noia un peto molt gros! Adeu!

**Gala Snape:** Jejejeje, yo? Ganas de matar a Remus? Jejeje, noooo, solo que me va lo dramático, jejeje. Pero Remus sigue vivo, no esta muerto aun. Un beso!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Jejeje, aish cuantes amenaces de mort en aquest capitol, jejeje. Matar el remus ? jo? Jejeje que mal pensats"!jejeje petons!

**Alvaro :** Hola ! Como estas ? Intento escribir lo máximo que puedo, pero compaginar dos fics (este y uno compartido) no es fácil. Tu segundo fic preferido? Muchas gracias! Por curiosidad cual es el primero? Hay grandes fic en esta pagina es un honor enorme. Estoy reforzando la trinchera...lo voy a necesitar! Jeje nos vemos alvaro! Besos

**Ana Black:** Hola! Mala? Noooo, jejeje. Pero remus no esta muerto aun , sigue vio y kiza eso no cambie. Lo del amor de cada uno, dentro de un par o tres de capis tendras escenitas de Harry y Yael y Sirisu Nicole, ya me diras que te parecen. Un beso!

**Ginger:** aaaa un HOWLER! Es el primero que recibo, que mal rato he pasado. Pero que manía tenéis todos, con que me voy a cargar a Remus...pero si sigue vivo! Jejej, que mal pensados sois todos...me crees capaz de matar a Remus ? Vale mejor no contestes! Muchas gracias por el review a esas horas, se agradece mucho , no te preocupes por los otros reviews. Que tal te fue el examen de contabilidad? Lo de golpearme tranquila, alguien más cercano a ti, si me lo cargo, ya lo hará por ti. Cuídate!

**Tanit:** Hola! Ya te va! Jejej Muchas gracias! Remus es un encanto, incluso tan herido escribe una carta diferentes para no preocupar a Harry, es bonísimo. Muchas gracias!

**Magui:** Hola! Jejejee Vale tendré cuidado con lo de Remus, lo prometo. Muchas gracias, alegre este cap? Mmm pues va a ser que no mucho. Un besazo!

**Blacklady:** Hola! Jejejej, que no mate a Remus? me lo pensaré! Lo que insinúa Dumbledore, lo veras en este capitulo. Un beso muy grande! Gracias!

**Agus Lupin:** Hola! Jejej, aish todos me queréis matar, nadie me quiere... Remus no esta muerto, sigue vivo, herido, pero vivito. UN beso! Pensare en Remus, bye!

**Elementhp:** jejeje, buenas! Jeje, cruel? Un pokillo, pero no os alarméis, Remus sigue vivo. Yael y Harry, ya se vera que pasa, lo mismo que Sirius y Nicole, no se quedaran solos. Un beso!

**GreenEyes5:** Hola! Ups! Lo siento! No pretendía hacer llorar, solo darle un toque dramático a la historia. Bueno del amor al odio solo hay un paso, eso esta bien, todo el mundo me odia por aquí, ya va bien que alguien me tenga un poco de amor, jejejeje. No es broma que todos los que leen la historia son muy majos. Harry esta acostumbrado a sufrir, pero insisto, no soy tan cruel como para encima meterle ese sufrimiento encima. Muchas gracias! Eso si que es un elogio, pero no, por desgracia, no soy rowling y nunca lo seré, ya me gustaría saber escribir minimamente como lo hace ella. Muchas gracias nos vemos, cuídate mucho! Besos!

**Zeisse:** Hola! Si, pobrecillos, pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa con Remus. Dumbledore solo informa de eso a Harry ahora veremos que hace Harry al respecto. Jejej, tienes razón yo también hubiese leído la historia de Hogwarts, para que Hermione callara, jeje, pero hora creo que Hary deberá hacerlo!

**Barby-Black:** Hola! Si, fue triste, pero remus es un encanto de hombre, fíjate que es capaz de escribir dos cartas totalmente distintas para no preocupar a Harry, para no hacerlo sufrir. Ya veremos que pasa, un beso!

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Ups! Jejeje, otra que quiere cruzar el atlántico para matarme! Jejeje que tal los exámenes por cierto? Un titulo ideal para el capitulo, no? Jejeje me gusto y lo encontré por casualidad. Una de mis frases favoritas de bon jovi es, sep the faith, pues eso es lo que debéis hacer, mantener la fe y ya veremos que pasa con remus. Un beso!

**Saruky James Black Potter:** Pedazo review nena! Eres una crack! Jejeje Si la trinchera es una buena idea, pero veras, recibo amenazas desde gente de Sudamérica, y claro eso es poco probable de que vengan aquí a matar, pero tu, estas cerca, muy cerca y eso me da miedo. Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, porque a mi me costó muucho escribirlo. Vale ahora peke se agarra para aguantar el chaparrón. Aiiiish! Que mal, matar a remus? Tu me ves capaz, vamos saruky que tu me conoces...no, déjalo no contestes, jejejej Si exacto, mas pillao, quiero haceros sufrir, jeje, no es broma, me mola lo dramática, pero siempre intento compaginarlo con un poco de humor. Harry actua, a mi entender de forma muy Harry, se encierra en si mismo con lo de Yael, es lógico, y remus fijo que hubiera exo lo mismo. SÍ! Estamos tan acostumbrados a leer el sirius divertido que verlo de forma seria acojona, no? Jejeje pero me encanto escribirlo así, jeje es un sirius diferente y entre tu y yo, no va a ser la ultima vez que actúe de esa forma. Pero Sirius tiene razón de ponerse así, Remus le ha pedido que no le deje ver la carta y el quiere cumplir lo que sui amigo le ha pedido, quizás podría ser la ultima voluntad ( no debí decir eso) jejeje, y si, Harry en parte también tiene razón, pero.. ves que le pasa por enterarse? Que se derrumba, se pega un ostión del quince, jejeej. Hablando de herencia de merodeador, jejeje, perdón por escribir tu nick, mal, la culpable fui yo, pero es que a mi me tira más James que Sirius y por eso puse primero potter, si lo hubiese escrito Crisy hubiese puesto Black, primero, jejeje lo siento, en el próximo cap intentaremos ahora si escribirlo bien, jejeje. Bueno chica, te dejo ya que no veas como me enrollo, un beso muy grande y ya hablaremos! Petons! Cuidat tu també !

**Xesbalck :** Hola ! Yo cruel? Si un poco! Jejeje Intento subir los capitulo rápido, pero no me es facil, entre este fic y el compartido con mis amigas, es un poco lioso. Mi vida va bastante bien! Jejeej gracias por preguntar! Y la tuya? Jejeje, un beso! Vale cuidare a remus de tu parte...ammmm

**Herms Malfoy:** Hola! Gracias por el review! Como estas? Gracias por el review, yo tampoco me acuerdo si me dejaste review, pero gracias por leerlo. Aish! Remus sigue vivo y ya veremos si esa condición cambia. Un beso muy grande! Bye!

**Rebelleblack:** Hola! Remsie, abandonarnos? Mmm no lo se, no cero, pero ya veremos. Gracias! Me alegro que te guste Yael, jejeje, es mi niña, pobreta, es más mona. Muchas gracias por todo! Bye!

**Lladruc:** Hola! K no es mori? Ho pensare! J no mato a ningú! Tan sols a James, jjejeej. Ja veurem a ki mata el Voldie, jejeje. Si les idees bojes del Dumblie, ahora veurem que pasa. Noo, la Yael segueix viva, pero el Harry y ella intenten no trobarse. Y el Sirius i la nicole ja surtiran. Ens veiem! Petons!

**Mariet Malfoy** : Hola ! Mmm remus morirse? Mm de momento sigue vivo, ya veremos que pasa. Muchas gracias! Besos!

**Snitchplateada:** Buenas! Pobre remus, tienes razón. Yo continuo, ufff hacer una continuación de esto lo veo muy lejos aun, pero ya veremos. El fic que hago con mis amigas se llama "herencia de merodeador" y lo encontraras por el autor evixcrisypekenyita. Un beso!

**Sirvy-cat:** Noo, nooo, el misil no! Pero quien te regala bombas atómicas a ti? Aiiii, que miedo! Antes de bombardearme lee los capítulos que viene no sea que te arrepientas! Sips, kiero hacer la lata a Harry, jejej, mas pillao. Los Malfoy aparecen en este capitulo, a ver que te parece. Lo que Dumblie le cuenta a Harry, ahora lo entenderás. Ups, 5 segundos...muchas gracias, por el review, intento subir los capítulos uno cada semana, pero a veces me es imposible. Bye! Adeu! Nooo 1 segundo...nooooooooooo.

**LorenaPotterB:** Hola! Como estas? Que tal la escuela? Remus sigue vivo de momento no es preocupéis. Es lógico que harry este triste, kiere muchísimo a Remus. Yael esta por ahí. Muchas gracias! Agrégame tu si quieres mi dir es shorby85. Un beso!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! No te preocupes, que tal todo? Ves como lo de remus le da emoción? Jejeje, Pero ya veremos que pasa, kiza Harry no tiene porque sufrir. Por el momento Harry y Yael no van a volver. Dumbledore le cuenta eso a Harry por...ya lo veras en este capitulo. Un beso!

**Laconeja:** Hola! No esta el review? A veces le pasa a la pagina. Muchas gracias! Me empiezas a conocer, jeje, Gracias! Intento hacerlos largos pero... bye!

**Norixblack:** Hola! Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara la continuación. Ya veremos que pasa con Remus. Un beso!

**Martina:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Te has leido volví y always on my mind seguidas? Que valor! Jejeje Acostumbro a subir un capitulo cada semana, más o menos siempre cumplo, día arriba día abajo. Ya veremos porque Dumbledore le ha dicho eso a Harry. Muchas gracias! Terminare la historia, lo prometo! Bye!

**Grim James Black Potter:** Hola! Gracias! Sirius serio esta genial es una imagen diferente de el. Jejeje, Te gusta Harry rebelde? Tmb tiene su punto se parece a james en ese momento. Si Harry tenia razón en pedirla carta, pero sirius tmb la tenia de no dársela. Compasión por Remus...se intentará! Jeje Besos!

**Paula Yemeroli:** Hola! Que tal? Gracias por los dos reviews, si no te importa te los contesto los dos juntos, ok? Lo de Yael es serio, pero como ves Harry no es un insensible y si se muestra indiferente es justamente por lo que has dicho, una coraza, un mecanismo para defenderse. Mi ron es mucho mas maduro de lo que Rowling acostumbra a escribirlo, pero me gusta esa imagen, Harry lo necesita, Sirius, si es su apoyo pero nunca será lo mismo que tu mejor amigo. Y el y Hermione conocen a Harry y saben que al final cuando este listo les contara que le pasa, pero llego ginny para acabar de kebrar a harry. Sirius es el mejor para dar consejos no crees? Jejeje. La carta de remus, no engañó a Harry, lo conoce demasiado bien. Sirius no podía darle la carta ni decirle que pasaba, remus se lo había pedido y el quería hacer caso al hombre lobo. Los dos son cabezotas y tiene parte de razón, pero bueno, al final Harry salió ganando, aunque le costo su disgusto. Los entrenamientos a harry le sirven para eso, para desquitarse de todo, pero sirius tmb lo usa para eso y el también esta mejorando mucho en duelos. Y para acabar, Harry y yael, ya lo veremos, por el momento ,no, no volverán juntos y lo de salir con otra personas...jejejej, harry hará caso del consejo de Sirius, es muy obediente! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Un besazo!

* * *

Capitulo 16: **All you do is think**

_"Pues no sería una mala idea, ya que allí se reflejan cosas que te podrían ser de mucha utilidad. Como por ejemplo que Godric Gryffindor, como fundador del colegio, era capaz de aparecerse y desaparecerse por el castillo, cosa que como supongo que sabes, es imposible para el resto de magos. Y que quizá tu, como heredero también seas capaz"_

Esas palabras pasaban una y otra vez por la mente de Harry. Llevaba ya un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder olvidar que lo que le había dicho su tan querido director de una forma tan tranquila, como si el hecho de que pudiese aparecerse en un lugar tan prohibido como era ese antiguo colegio, pudiera comentarse tal cual se comenta el tiempo en la cola de la panadería.

Vale, era tiempo de recapacitar. Godric Gryffindor podía aparecerse por el castillo, seguramente gracias a su innata capacidad de aparición, y él como heredero del creador de la casa de los leones, en teoría también podía hacerlo. Como mínimo había quedado más o menos demostrado que la aparición también era lo suyo.

¿Pero que le serviría a él, poder aparecerse por el castillo? No llegar tarde a las clases y no pegarse esos paseos monumentales al ir de una clase a otra pero...

Dumbledore también había dicho, que había pensado en eso, al recordar la capacidad que tenía de poder abrir las puestas sin contraseña en calidad de heredero de uno de los creadores del castillo, por lo que por esa misma regla de tres, todos los herederos podían hacerlo. Y ahora, que se supiera, solo se conocía a otro heredero, precisamente, la pesadilla de todos ellos...

¿Voldemort también podría aparecerse dentro del castillo y abrir todas las puertas? En teoría sí. Pero eso sería un hecho fatal. Si Voldemort lo supiera, cualquier día se despertaba a media noche con Voldemort frente a él y con la varita dispuesta para lanzarle un Avada kedavra.

Pero eso no era posible ¿o sí? Debía comentárselo a Dumbledore, pero antes mejor iría a hablar con su padrino, quizás era un miedo irracional y era imposible que su loca teoría tuviera validad.

Tomando una decisión se puso en pie y rápidamente se vistió con lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser una camiseta de Ron, que el pelirrojo había dejado encima de su baúl. Intentando no hacer ruido, se dispuso salir de la habitación, pero no había dado ni un solo paso cuando otra idea se le pasó por la mente.

¿Él en verdad podía aparecerse entre los muros del colegio? Tanto Dumbledore como Sirius, le habían prohibido que lo probara hasta el día siguiente cuando hubiese descansado un poco después del duro entrenamiento pero... ¡bah! Él era un merodeador, descendiente de merodeadores y eso de cumplir las prohibiciones no era lo suyo.

Sin pensárselo más, cerró los ojos e hizo lo mismo que había hecho unos días atrás en medio de la lluvia en la clase de Hanson. Y nuevamente había obtenido el resultado esperado. No había querido aparecerse en la habitación de Sirius, porque era un distancia demasiada larga para una prueba, pero la sala común le había parecido una distancia prudencial y...ahora mismo se encontraba en medio de la sala, que estaba completamente vacía.

.-Wow – se dijo a sí mismo sorprendido por su logro – al final esto de ser heredero va a servir de algo – comentó. Pocos segundos después volvió a cerrar los ojos y desapareció de la sala, dejándola nuevamente vacía.

´´´´´

Mientras Harry iba dando vueltas en la cama y tomaba la decisión de ir a hablar con su padrino, éste, Sirius Black, tampoco estaba durmiendo. Llevaba desde que había regresado del entrenamiento con Harry, tumbado en su cama, con el libro "Los pilares de la tierra" entre sus manos intentando centrarse en la lectura, cosa que no había logrado y no era porque el libro no fuera interesante, si no porque tenía la mente muy ocupada en otras cosas, concretamente en cosas que se llamaban, Harry Potter y Remus Lupin. Desde que había recibido la carta de su amigo las cosas no habían acabado de ir bien, estaba demasiado nervioso para hacer vida normal, demasiado temeroso de que las cosas salieran de la peor forma y de no saber hacerse cargo de la situación.

Con la muerte de James, lo había pasado realmente mal, pero Remus había sido un pilar muy importante para salir a flote, pero si ahora Remus no regresaba, él estaría solo y...él nunca había servido para ser responsable ni para actuar con madurez.

Además estaba Harry y su mal humor de esos días, lógicos por otra parte, pero si se volvía a encerrar en si mismo, en no aceptar gestos de comprensión o de cariño, las cosas irían de mal en peor.

Al final acabaría pensando como su ahijado y empezaría a creer que Dios también le tenía manía.

Resignado, cansado, entristecido y preocupado, dejó escapar un suspiro dispuesto a dejar el libro y cerrar la luz, pero justo en el momento en que marcaba la pagina por donde se había quedado, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, mostrando la cabeza de Harry.

.-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó Sirius sobresaltado.

.-¿Puedo pasar? – le preguntó con una sonrisa de culpabilidad mal disimulada.

.-Claro, no había oído como se abría la puerta de la entrada – dijo el animago haciéndole un gesto con la mano a su ahijado para que se acostara a su lado. Tras ese comentario, la sonrisa de culpabilidad de Harry se acrecentó, cosa que Sirius captó, había vivido demasiado tiempo con James como para no saber el significado de esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que decía claramente " he hecho algo que estaba prohibido, y ha sido una pasada" – ¿no habrás venido hasta aquí apareciéndote, no? – inquirió Sirius casi seguro de que su pregunta tenía un sí por respuesta.

Pero Harry, no contestó, total, su padrino ya lo había acertado, sino que se acercó más al animago hasta abrazarlo, cosa que hacía muchos días que no hacía por lo que sorprendió gratamente a Sirius.

.-Bueno como mínimo puedo ver que no has perdido ninguna parte de tu cuerpo – bromeó Sirius todavía con Harry encima – aunque me gusta el caso que me haces – le reprochó medio en serio medio en broma.

.-Quería probarlo – dijo simplemente Harry separándose de su padrino y tumbándose en la cama. Al hacerlo se clavó el libro de Sirius en la espalda - oh un gran libro este – dijo al ver la portada que dejaba ver el patio interior de una catedral.

.-¿Lo has leído?

.-Sí, el año pasado me lo dejó Yae... – empezó diciendo pero al llegar al nombre de su ex -novia se calló abruptamente – esto, que sí, que me lo he leído, pero no he venido para hablarte de literatura. He pensado en algo – dijo y después de que Sirius se pusiera cómodo empezó – Dumbledore a dicho que por ser heredero puedo aparecerme dentro del castillo, y a quedado demostrado que es verdad, pero...¿qué pasa con Voldemort? Él también es heredero, él también puede aparecerse dentro del castillo¿No?

.-No – dijo firmemente Sirius – tu puedes porque Gryffindor era un maestro de la aparición, pero Slytherin no lo era. Seguramente Slytherin tenía otros poderes que su heredero puede usar aquí dentro y tu no.

.-¿Estas seguro?- dijo Harry para nada convencido, no le gustaba nada eso de tener ciertos privilegios por ser descendiente de los fundadores¿Y si Voldemort tenía otro poder, que aunque no fuera apareciéndose, pudiera penetrar en el colegio? No las tenía todas consigo y desde hacía un tiempo había empezado a creer en esas especies de vacío que se creaban en su estomago que siempre le advertían de algo, y para colmo nunca era nada bueno y desde que había pensado en esa opción...

.-Completamente – ratificó Sirius guiñándole un ojo – pero si quieres mañana se lo preguntamos a Dumbledore.

.-No hace falta, me fío de ti – dijo rápidamente Harry que no le hacía gracia ver a su director nuevamente – pero igualmente Dumbledore lo sabrá, si le cuentas toda mi vida...

.-Es que tu vida es muy interesante, pequeñajo – dijo con complicidad Sirius, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

.-¿Y la tuya qué tal? – interrogó Harry.

Ambos, padrino e ahijado, estaban hablando con una complicidad con la cual hacía días que no lo hacían, como si en ese momento no pasara nada más a su alrededor, y la verdad era que aunque Harry ahora intentara disimularlo la mayoría de tiempo, le gustaban demasiado esos momentos como para perderlos completamente.

.-Pues mi vida es aburrida, sin salir de aquí, solo, rodeado de críos y por si fuera poco mi ahijado, el cual podría ser mi hijo, cada noche apaliza – bromeó mirando con orgullo a Harry – vamos que no hay una vida mejor.

.-¿Y qué tal con Nicole? – interrogó Harry tumbándose de lado con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo derecho mirando fijamente a los ojos grises de Sirius– hace días que no la veo por aquí.

.-Es que hace días que no viene por aquí – el gesto de Sirius se había tornado un poco más serio, aunque intentó rectificar rápidamente.

.-¿Qué le has hecho? – saltó con sorna el joven animago.

.-¿Cómo que qué le hecho? – exclamó aparentando indignación – gracias por apoyarme, chaval. Pues para tu información no le he hecho nada, simplemente que estos días no estoy de humor.

.-¿Por mi culpa?

.-¿No te cansas de hacer preguntas? – dijo Sirius ya un poco harto de ese interrogatorio de tercer grado al cual le estaba sometiendo su ahijado.

Harry sonrió ligeramente, entendiendo a la perfección que Sirius no quería hablar del tema de cómo se sentía.

.-Vale, entendido, ya me voy a mi habitación – dijo Harry levantándose de la cama.

.-¿No te quedas a dormir aquí? – le preguntó un poco desilusionado Sirius. Debía reconocer que tenía un trauma, y era que odiaba dormir solo en una habitación. La soledad en plena oscuridad le recordaba demasiado a Azkaban, pero eso era una cosa que nunca confesaría a Harry.

.-Quiero dormir hasta tarde mañana – contestó mirando el reloj. Eran ya casi las 5 de la madrugada y aprovechando que el día siguiente era domingo dormiría, o intentaría dormir, una buena cantidad de horas. Unos segundos después, Harry desaparecía con un suave "plof" y aparecía justo en el centro de su habitación.

´´´´´´´´´´´´

Pero para desgracia de Harry ese deseo suyo de dormir hasta más allá del mediodía no se pudo hacer realidad: el motivo, un peligroso pelirrojo preocupado y enfadado.

.-¿Se puede saber donde estabas ayer a las 4 de la madrugada? – eso fue lo primero que dijo Ron a las 10 de la mañana cuando se despertó y vio que en la cama de al lado Harry dormía placidamente. Pero a pesar de verlo tan tranquilo no se lo pensó dos veces en despertarlo: lo que se había asustado él al despertarse por la noche y no verlo durmiendo en la cama, que para colmo estaba desecha.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado por esa brusca forma de darle los buenos días.

.-No estaba – dijo simplemente dándose la vuelta y tapándose la cabeza con las sabanas.

.-No hace falta que me lo jures – soltó Ron, Neville que era el único que quedaba en la habitación sonrió al ver la peculiar escena. El pasota de Ron pidiendo explicaciones a su amigo. Definitivamente, el pelirrojo pasaba demasiado tiempo con su novia - ¿Dónde estabas¿p

.-¿Pasó algo?

.-No, tía-abuela – contestó echando mano de la ironía. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, agradecía la preocupación de su amigo¿Pero no podía preocuparse a partir de las doce?

.-No me vengas con tonterías jovencito – dijo, pero justo después de decir esa estúpida frase, Ron se quedó parado y se puso una mano en el pecho, asustado – oh por Merlín, estoy hablando como mi madre – dijo sonando todo preocupado, tanto, que Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita - y tu no te rías – le espetó enfadado.

Neville, en ese momento, decidió dejar solos a ese par antes de que Ron pagara su mal humor con él.

.-Y bueno¿Tu qué? – insistió el pelirrojo.

.-Estuve entrenando hasta muy tarde con Sirius y cuando ya estábamos acabando el duelo apareció Dumbledore cortándonos el rollo, para contarme...

Harry le contó todo lo que había ocurrido por la noche y luego se lo contó una vez más a Hermione, la cual se encontraba en la biblioteca ( fue el primer sitio donde buscaron)

Ellos se sorprendieron en un primer instante pero luego llegaron a la conclusión de que viniendo de Harry, ya nada podría pillarles de sorpresa.

A partir de ese día el humor de Harry mejoró mínimamente, quizá debido a la conversación con Sirius, que había sido como si alguna barrera se hubiese venido abajo, pero a pesar de que no era el Harry arisco de unos días atrás, tampoco era el Harry juguetón del año pasado.

Las apariciones por el castillo eran estupendas, aunque intentaba no hacerlas muy seguidas y menos con gente delante. Intentaba mantener el secreto guardado aunque, una nueva idea relacionada con ese tema apareció en su mente durante una clase muy aburrida de historia de la magia.

Era la última hora de la tarde y el profesor Binns les estaba deleitando con uno de sus largos, aburridos, monótonos monólogos sobre no sé sabe que revolución de no se sabe que siglo de no se sabe que criaturas.

Harry estaba dibujando en su pergamino el castillo de Hogwarts, llevaba meses con ese dibujo, ya que solo lo hacía en esa clase, pero era una forma como cualquier otra de pasar el rato, y había que reconocer que no era un mal dibujante. Vale, tenía que admitir que no era un Leonardo Da Vinci pero tampoco era un patoso. Desde pequeño, en la alacena de debajo las escaleras, había tenido que buscarse la manera de distraerse sin apenas juguetes por lo que a base de horas, había ido pillando maña a la hora de dibujar.

Pero esta vez solo estaba dando trazos distraídos a la monumental estructura del colegio. No estaba dibujando nada con una perspectiva importante, simplemente estaba haciendo las sombras de una torre sobre otra con la mente más dormida que despierta. Y es en esos momentos cuando dicen que las mejores y más absurdas ideas aparecen en tu mente, en un momento entre la lucidez y la somnolencia, donde tu yo racional no se manifiesta anulando las ideas incoherentes.

Fue justo cuando Binns pronunció la palabra "viaje" cuando, a Harry como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara, se le pasó una descabellada pero no tan mala idea.

" ¿Y sí me aparezco en Francia, busco a Remus y lo traigo de vuelta?"

Había leído en uno de los libros que Godric Gryffindor era un experto en viajes largos usando la aparición¿Por que él, su descendiente, no podría hacerlo?

Por más que le pesase, debería pasarse por la biblioteca y coger "La historia de Hogwarts" Como mínimo, si no encontraba nada interesante, Hermione estaría orgullosa de él.

´´´´

.-¿Dónde esta el maldito libro? – murmuró entre diente Harry para sí mismo.

Era viernes al mediodía, había comido rápido y ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando el libro de "La historia de Hogwarts" antes de ir a la última clase de la semana: Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero el dichoso libro no aparecía por ninguna parte y por lo visto Madame Prince era más lista de lo que la gente pensaba porque como Harry había comprobado hacía solo unos instantes, la bibliotecaria había inutilizado el hechizo _"accio" _para que los chicos se movieran un poco y para que no hubieran libros sobrevolando las cabezas de los alumnos continuamente.

.-¿No hay suerte?

Harry apartó la vista de los viejos libros y la centró en la dueña de la voz que le había hablado. Era una chica castaña, con lo ojos verdes oscuros y vestía con una túnica de Hufflepuff. A Harry le sonaba de vista, pero no acabada de recolocarla. A su curso no iba, eso seguro, se hubiese fijado.

.-Pues no, para mí que se esconde de mi – contestó simpáticamente, cosa realmente extraña en él en los últimos tiempos.

.-Conozco bastante bien esto, si quieres te puedo ayudar –se ofreció la chica.

.-Me harías un gran favor, porque como vuelva a mirar por esta estantería, creo que te podría recitar los títulos de memoria – la chica sonrió al comentario, mostrando una bonita sonrisa – estoy buscando el libro de "La historia de Hogwarts"

.-¿Aún no lo has leído? – le preguntó sorprendida la castaña y después de una sonrisa y de un gesto con la mano para que Harry la siguiera, lo sacó de ese pasillo y se lo llevó a tres pasillos más hacía la izquierda. Una vez allí, la chica rápidamente localizó el grueso tomo y se lo tendió a Harry en un gesto exageradamente ampuloso.

.-Eso es eficiencia y lo demás es tontería - comentó Harry sorprendido por la velocidad de la chica - ¿Estaba cerca eh? – bromeó - casi lo tenía. Muchísimas gracias...

.-Daniela, Daniela Dahl, pero mejor llámame Dan.

.-Muchísimas gracias, Dan. Te debo una.

.-No es nada, ya te he dicho que me conozco bastante bien esto.

.-Lo digo en serio, si no llega a ser por ti, me gradúo del colegio y yo seguiría buscando el madito libro. Por lo tanto, Harry Potter, esta a tu entera disposición.

.-¿Lo dices en serio?

.-Completamente.

.-Pues...¿Verdad que tu eres bueno en defensa? – Harry asintió – pues resulta que el profesor Black nos ha puesto una redacción sobre...

.-A ver que os ha puesto el profesor Black – bromeó Harry y junto a Dan se dirigieron a la mesa de la chica que estaba en un lugar apartado y llena de libros.

´´´´´

.-Mierda, las 3 y doce.

Harry Potter salía ahora de la biblioteca cargando todo de cualquier manera entre sus manos, con la mochila, algunos libros y...la corbata.

.-Sirius me mata – dijo en voz alta mientras corría en busca de un rincón oscuro donde poder aparecerse delante del aula de defensa, 4 pisos más arriba de donde se encontraba.

Encontró el lugar idóneo detrás de una armadura muy vieja y muy corpulenta, pero antes de concentrarse para desaparecer de ahí, se pasó la corbata por la cabeza dejándola de cualquier manera sobre su camisa. Como tardara un poco más, Sirius, al final le castigaría y todo.

´´´´´

Toc toc toc

.-Disculpe profesor Black – dijo Harry asomando la cabeza por la puerta mirando con una mueca de disculpa a su padrino, que se encontraba sentado encima de su escritorio de forma informal y con la varita en la mano.

.-Hombre, señor Potter, pensábamos que no tendríamos el honor de su presencia – contestó Sirius con sorna, levantando una ceja la ver a su ahijado con...esas pintas.

.-Estaba en la biblioteca y no me di cuenta de la hora que era – se disculpó entrando a la clase cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Llega a ser una case de pociones y Snape ya estaba firmando su expulsión de la materia por falta de seriedad.

.-Ya, claro, ahora le llaman biblioteca – bromeó Sirius al ver el aspecto de su alumno

.-Es verdad – se defendió mostrándole el lomo del libro de la historia de Hogwarts. Sirius negó con la cabeza divertido.

.-Que no vuelva a pasar Potter, ahora si es tan amable, siéntese en la última fila. Y de camino¿Podría hacer el favor de peinarse un poco, colocarse bien la corbata y ya de paso, taparse el chupeton que tiene en el cuelo? A nadie le interesa su vida amorosa – dijo Sirius y toda la clase miró directamente al cuello de Harry mientras este de dirigía al último pupitre cumpliendo lo que su profesor le había pedido.

Una vez sentado Sirius y Harry conectaron miradas y Harry entendió perfectamente lo que Sirius le estaba diciendo " luego de clases me has de contar con quien has estado" Con una leve sonrisa de parte de Harry y un asentimiento para decirle que había entendido perfectamente, Sirius siguió con la clase donde lo había dejado.

´´´´´´

Después de esa nueva "experiencia" para Harry, el echo de estar con una chica solo para un día, las cosas volvieron a su cauce normal.

Clases, entrenamientos, quidditch y recientemente lectura. Harry tenía que reconocer que Hermione tenía un poco de razón, el libro de la historia de Hogwarts era bastante interesante y allí podía encontrar bastantes cosas de su más celebre antepasado.

Pero él seguía interesado en las leyendas sobre apariciones de Gryffindor y por su cabeza continuaba rondando la idea de aparecerse en Francia e ir a buscar a Remus. Faltaba poco más de 7 días para que se cumplieran 2 meses de su marcha y tras las desalentadoras noticias de la última carta, esa efeméride no hacía más que inquietar de mala manera a Harry, el cual cada mañana esperaba alguna noticia, fuera cual fuera. Como estuviera mucho más sin ellas, al final acabaría cumpliendo su plan y visitaria el país de la Torre Eiffel.

Era miércoles a la hora del desayuno y Harry tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Hermione. No había dormido más de tres horas y ya llevaba así toda la semana por lo que sus fuerzas estaban bajo mínimos.

Distraídamente, Hermione iba acariciando su pelo como si fuera su mascota y le metía un croassan en la boca, que Harry masticaba con los ojos cerrados, más en el mundo de Morfeo que el de los vivos.

Pero esa ensoñación se despejó rápidamente y de la forma más dura posible, exactamente con la dureza de la madera de la mesa.

Hermione había hecho un movimiento brusco y la cabeza de Harry se había quedado sin apoyo y la fuerza de la gravedad reclamo la cabeza como suya.

Un golpe seco se escuchó y tras eso, un "auch" adolorido de Harry.

.-Ay perdona Harry – se disculpó sin mucha convicción Hermione mientras clavaba sus ojos en el periódico profético, mientras Harry se masajeaba la zona del golpe, acompañado de las risas de Ron.

.-Como me salgo otra cicatriz te enteras – se quejó, pero un nuevo golpe de Hermione esta vez en su espalda para reclamar su atención le hizo callarse – Herms si me quieres matar dímelo¿ok? Y hazlo con magia, mujer, que para eso eres la mejor del colegio.

.-Déjate de tonterías y mira esto – le espetó pasándole el periódico que Hary cogió tras mandarle una soñolienta mirada, que pretendía ser una asesina mirada.

_"¿Son los Malfoy?"_

_La semana pasada un mago, cuya identidad no desvelaremos para preservar su anonimato, nos mandó estas imágenes pertenecientes a un oscuro barrio de magos de un suburbio de New York. Como se puede apreciar en las fotografías tomadas con una cámara muggle – de allí que no haya movimiento- se puede observar perfectamente a un par de figuras vestidas con túnicas negras y con unas largas cabelleras rubias._

_Inmediatamente, los aurores encargados de la desaparición de los Malfoy, acudieron en el lugar, pero increíblemente el emplazamientos se encontró vació, sin rastro de vida humana, simplemente una gran cantidad de animales, la mayoría de ellos, grandes perros negros, muy parecidos a los temidos Grims, muertos, en lo que después se comprobó, debido a la maldición asesina, Avada Kedavra._

_(continua en la pagina siguiente)"_

Pero Harry ya no pasó a la pagina siguiente, ya podía hacerse una idea de lo que podía estar ocurriendo. Miró a la fotografía, y vio las dos figuras, una de espaldas y otra de perfil, pero no se distinguía gran cosa de ellas, pero sí que tenían un aire a los Malfoy, sobretodos Lucius era bastante reconocible.

Pero a pesar de que era una buena noticia de que esos mal nacidos hubieran sido avistados, a Harry se le formó un nudo en la garganta "_grandes perros negros, muy parecidos a los temidos Grims"_

¿Sería casualidad que todos los perros tuvieran el mismo aspecto que la forma animaga de su padrino¿O era una señal de algo¿No era muy extraño que los Malfoy se dejaran ver, y luego inexplicablemente desparecieran, dejando atrás tan extraña pila de cadáveres?

´´´´´´´´´

Los Malfoy ya están aquí! Jejeje tenemos noticias de ellos, que os ha parecido el capitulo? Espero vuestras opiniones. Besos a todos!


	17. Hardest part is the night

Muy buenas! Vuelvo a la carga! Tengo mucha prisa por lo que hoy si me perdonáis no contestaré reviews, pero en compensación subiré el próximo capitulo mucho más rápido que este, vamos que os prometo que como muy tarde el miércoles lo subo, además después del final de este más me vale si quiero seguir con vida.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por las preguntas, prometo contestarlas (las que sean posibles) Un besazo muy fuerte y a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 17: **Hardest part is the night**

¿Sería casualidad que todos los perros tuvieran el mismo aspecto que la forma animaga de su padrino¿O era una señal de algo¿No era muy extraño que los Malfoy se dejaran ver, y luego inexplicablemente desparecieran, dejando atrás tan extraña pila de cadáveres?

Esas ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Harry durante todo el día. No hubo instante en que la imagen que había salido en el periódico, se apareciera delante de sus ojos como si se tratara una película muggle.

Apenas prestó atención a las clases de ese día, apenas habló con sus amigos incluso pasó por el lado de Yael, cosa que hacía muchos días que no ocurría, sin prestar atención .

Por eso, ahora, en la sala común, Harry estaba delante de un pergamino en blanco, el cual en teoría, debía de tener escrito un complejo ensayo de transformaciones. Pero su cabeza no iba más allá de esos perros negros.

.-Harry – le llamó Hermione al ver que su pluma no hacía más que moverse en un ritmo nervioso – Harry – insistió para llamar su atención – ¡HARRY! – gritó al final la chica. Fue entonces y tras ese grito, que Harry pareció despertar de la burbuja donde se había metido. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

.-Tío¿qué te pasa? Llevas todo el día rarísimo.

.-Estoy bien – mintió con una sonrisa forzada que ya no engañaban a nadie – solo estaba pensando.

.-¿En los Malfoy? – inquirió Hermione-

.-No – se apresuró a contestar Harry pero un segundo después y tras una mueca de Ron, decidió que era mejor decirles la verdad - ¿os habéis fijado en los cadáveres que se encontraron en la guarida de los Malfoy? – preguntó en un susurró. A pesar de que en la sala había bastante alboroto, no quería que nadie más escuchara lo que estaba diciendo

.-Eran animales - contestó Ron que no sabía muy bien a que venía esa pregunta – perros¿no? – añadió al ver que esa respuesta era insuficiente para Harry.

.-¿Y qué tipo de perros exactamente? – insistió Harry.

.-Perros negros, muy grandes y parecidos al Grim – dijo esta vez Hermione que empezó a entender el comportamiento de su amigo.

.-¿Y a qué os recuerda ese tipo de perros? – acabó finalmente Harry.

.-Debe ser una casualidad ¿no? – intentó decir Hermione a pesar de que no creía en las casualidades de los Malfoy.

.-Sí, claro tanta casualidad que...¿Qué demonios hace este aquí? – exclamó Harry sobresaltando a sus dos amigos.

Y el motivo de ese grito era un gran perro negro que había entrado en la sala detrás de una niña de tercero. Rápidamente el perro se acercó a Harry moviendo la cola, por lo visto feliz de haber logrado entrar.

.-¿Qué haces aquí, Snuffles? – le preguntó sorprendido y porqué negarlo asustado. Era muy raro esa aparición estelar.

.-¿Es tuyo este perro? – le preguntó la niña que había entrado seguida del perro.

.-Es el perro de mi padrino – mintió. Bueno, la verdad es que no era una mentira, todo dependía de cómo se interpretara la frase.

.-No le había visto nunca – insistió la niña bastante temerosa de acercarse demasiado al enorme perro que ahora estaba restregando su cabeza en las piernas de Harry.

.-Es que no le dejamos salir de las habitaciones, se habrá escapado.

Por lo visto esa explicación contentó a la chica porque después de hacerle una carantoña al perro, que agradeció moviendo la cola, se fue con sus amigos que le preguntaron enseguida de que estaba hablando con Harry Potter.

.-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Harry a Sirius, pero este no respondió ni hizo nada extraño para darse a entender, simplemente dio un par de vueltas sobre la alfombra y al final se tumbó a los pies de la butaca donde había estado sentado Harry.

Éste intercambió miradas con sus amigos sin entender el comportamiento tan extraño de Sirius.

.-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Harry agachándose para mirar a los ojos grises del perro, pero no supo descifrar nada – si no lo entiendo como humano voy a entenderlo como perro – murmuró levantándose, ocasionando la risa de Ron.

Desesperado, Harry dio por perdida la rara conducta de su padrino y volvió a centrarse en su tarea, pero resultaba muy difícil teniendo a Sirius en los pies echando suspiros caninos.

Lo intentó durante 5 minutos pero al enésimo suspiro del perro, Harry se hartó.

.-Ya está bien, tú y yo tenemos que hablar – dijo levantándose violentamente y se dirigió hacia a la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Sirius se levantó con pereza, bostezó y tras un pequeño ladrido de despedida dirigido a Ron y Hermione se dirigió con paso ágil hacia el dormitorio.

Harry había tenido la delicadeza de dejar la puerta abierta (no resultaba fácil abrir puertas con las patas) y cuando Sirius hubo entrado se lo encontró sentado en su cama mirándolo gravemente.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Padfoot cerró la puerta con un empujón de su lomo y luego, se transformó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.-Buenas – saludó tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo aparecer por la sala común transformado y no parar de suspirar en todo el rato.

.-¿Tu quieres que me de un infarto o algo, no? – dijo Harry – no sabes el susto que me pegas cada vez que apareces de forma inesperada, y encima llevo todo el día pensando en perros negros y va, levanto la vista y me aparece un perro negro por la puerta.

Sirius se rió al ver la desesperación de Harry. Lo había estado observando durante todo el día, y sabía que había estado pensando mucho en la noticia de los Malfoy. Lo conocía como si lo hubiera parido, aunque daba gracias a Merlín de que Lily se encargara de eso, y aunque Harry pensara que era más difícil de descifrar que los criptogramas egipcios, para él, era poco menos que un libro abierto. Se apostaría su preciosa moto, el amor de su vida, a que Harry tenía miedo a que Malfoy estuvieran matando perros negros, para hacerle llegar de alguna manera, que iban a matarlo a él. Pero el no era un perro fácil de cazar.

.-Ai mi niño – dijo divertido acercándose a la cama de su ahijado y sentándose a su lado. Le despeinó un poco el pelo y agarrándolo por los hombros, en un movimiento rápido, lo tumbo junto a él de espaldas a la cama – perdona por presentarme de esta forma, pero me apetecía transformarme y llevo todo el día queriendo hablar contigo.

.-¿Solo has venido por eso? – preguntó girando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos – ¿no hay ninguna noticia, ni nada por el estilo? – insistió Harry.

.-Nada. Solo he venido a decirte que te olvides de todo lo de los Malfoy¿ok? Que ese no es tu problema, que el donde estén y lo que hagan no te ha de influir en nada¿vale?

.-Pero...

.-Nada – dijo de nuevo Sirius dándole unos leves golpecillos en el pecho – ¿sabes? Tu madre, cada año encantaba el techo de su dosel como el del Gran comedor y si por la noche te tumbabas veías todas las estrellas – contó de forma distraída – tu madre siempre fue muy buena en encantamientos.

.-No es mala idea, creo que lo haré yo también...¿Pero oye una cosa? – dijo Harry alzando una ceja – ¿tú cómo sabes como era el techo de la cama de mi madre?

.-¡Hey¡Quítate esa idea de tu mente adolescente! – se defendió rápidamente Sirius – a las chicas de mis amigos no se tocaban, eran sagradas – dijo con un tono demasiado teatral, como si lo que acabada de decir Harry fuera un grave insulto – simplemente que James y yo pasamos mucho tiempo en la habitación de Lily y de Ava, sobretodo en el último curso.

.-Vale, te creo – dijo Harry distraídamente. Colocó una mano delante de él y la movió en un extraño movimiento que ocasionó que segundos después, el techo, mostrara un cielo estrellado, con la estrella Sirio brillando de forma espectacular.

.-Oye chaval, me apetece un paseo en moto ¿te apetece antes de entrenar? – le propuso y no hizo falta decir más. Unos minutos después, Harry y el perro de su padrino salían de la sala común.

´´´´´´

Los días que siguieron fueron relativamente tranquilos. Los aurores seguían buscando alguna pista de los Malfoy, pero nada fue encontrado en ese sucio escondite.

Voldemort también había desaparecido del mapa. Y eso era aún más inquietante que tener noticias. La última vez que estuvieron un tiempo sin saber qué tramaba, su reaparición fue el ataque en el estado de Wembley, donde finalmente habían muerto unas 73 mil personas.

Todo eso, y más, rondaba por la mente de Harry, el cual cada día estaba más inquieto. La fecha del 28 de noviembre se acercaba y odiaba ese día. Se había marcado esa fecha como plazo límite para saber de Remus. Ese día se cumplían dos meses desde su marcha y desde el primer momento se había señalado ese día como el fin de su angustia, pero esta angustia no solo no había desaparecido, sino que se había acrecentado todavía más debido a las no noticias de Remus.

También, ese día 28 había decidido que se acabaría su paciencia, se dejaría de pasotismos y si no recibía nada del hombre lobo, tomaría cartas en el asunto. Por eso, esa loca idea de ir a Francia a buscarlo, en los últimos días, estaba más que presente en su cabeza que nunca, aunque su maravilloso plan presentaba algunos agujeros negros. El más importante era como se lo haría para lograr transportar a Remus. Seguramente su "padre" no estuviera en condiciones de transportarse desde una distancia tan grande. Pero claro, él no podía coger y transportarlo con él...¿o quizá sí?

Estaba tumbado en su cama, ya era bien entrada la madrugada y en su habitación no se escuchaba más que las respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeros y los ocasionales ronquidos de Neville. Llevaba noches que no lograba dormir bien, le costaba conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hacía, éste era tan ligero que al mínimo ruido de desvelaba nuevamente y por completo.

Por eso, ahora se dedicaba a estudiar por las noches, tumbado en su cama, leía y releía libros que sacaba de la biblioteca y de la sala de los menesteres. Pero esa noche no tenía ganas de enfrascarse en raros hechizos ni en complicadas recetas para pociones, si no que había cogido algo que, aunque no era un grueso volumen, era mucho más pesado...sobretodo psicológicamente.

No sabía exactamente porqué, pero casi sin darse cuenta había cogido el álbum de fotos que le había regalado Hagrid en primer curso. Quería muchísimo ese libro, pero también le daba un poco de miedo. Ese álbum había incrementado considerablemente el año pasado. James y Sirius habían resultado ser unos adictos a las fotografías y no había momento que no hubiese quedado retratado.

Pero desde el sacrificio de su padre no había vuelto a tocar a abrirlo ni a añadir ninguna fotografía más. Ya había quedado escarmentado cuando en verano se le ocurrió meterse en el desván, llenos de recuerdos.

Pero esa noche, era diferente, era como si algo le impulsara a abrirlo, a vencer sus miedos y darle una nueva ojeada.

La fotografías de las primeras paginas se las sabía de memoria, veía las fotos de sus padres de jóvenes, prodigándose mimos, o el día de la boda, con Sirius de padrino. Luego ya empezaba a aparecer él, de pequeño, siendo cogido por sus padres. Y las últimas, eran las más recientes y también las más dolorosas. Su padre y él, con la misma postura, para remarcar su parecido, Sirius, James y Remus, haciendo de tres mosqueteros, los cuatro juntos...fue justamente al ver esa foto cuando un extraño cosquilleo le apareció en la boca del estomago. Fue una cosa fugaz pero que le llamó la atención, tanto que volvió a mirar la fotografía.

.-Ya lo tengo – susurró para sí mismo sin despegar los ojos de la foto. Veía a su padre abarcando a sus dos amigos y a el mismo con los brazos, tal y como había hecho el día en que ellos tres había ido a parar a la guarida de Voldemort. ¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes¡Cómo podía ser tan idota¡Su padre, le estaba dando la solución! Su padre ya lo había hecho antes! Su padre les había sacado de la guarida de Voldemort, apareciendo con ellos trayéndolos sanos y salvos al despacho de Dumbledore, apareciéndose del castillo, cosa que en teoría no se podía. Pero claro, James, era también heredero y aunque no tenía los poderes completos, esos poderes siempre ayudaban a sus descendientes cuando lo necesitaba, tal como había ocurrido con él en el partido de quidditch o en James la noche en que Voldemort apareció en el Valle de Godric.

¡Ya estaba! Lo tenía, estaba prácticamente seguro de que él también podría aparecerse con Remus, tal y como James lo hizo. Si hubiese abierto antes el álbum quizá se le hubiese ocurrido antes. Pero al pensar en eso un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. ¿por qué justamente ese día había decidido mirar el álbum¿Por qué justamente ahora algo dentro de el le había casi obligado a vencer sus barreras¿Podría ser que hubiese sido su padre, que desde allí donde estuviera le mandara ese tipo de señal? Estaba casi seguro de que así había sido _"de alguna manera siempre estaré dentro de ti, juntos hasta el final"_ le había dicho cuando se habían despedido, y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que así era.

.-Gracias – murmuró mirando el cielo estrellado de su dosel.

´´´´´´´

La oscuridad le envolvía, notaba como algo le apretaba el corazón y le dificultaba la respiración. No escuchaba nada, pero sin embargo no podía quitarse de los oídos un ruido continuo, un ronroneo molesto, un ritmo monótono que le taladraba el cerebro.

No sabía si estaba de pie o sentado, despierto o dormido, si tenía calor o frío, solo eso, su corazón en un puño bombeando aceleradamente.

De repente, un gritó sobrecogedor le heló hasta la más mínima gota de sangre que corría por su cuerpo y al siguiente momento...nada. Solo un vació enorme bajo sus pies y la sensación de que su cuerpo caía a un ritmo vertiginoso.

.-¡NO! – con ese gritó Harry Potter se despertó sobresaltado incorporándose de golpe. Estaba temblado, cubierto en sudor y respirando entrecortadamente. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se despertaba después de un sueño, vamos, hacía muchísimo que no tenía un sueño inquietante. Pero además esta vez no le dolía la cicatriz, por lo que estaba casi seguro de que Voldemort no había tenido nada que ver. Pondría la mano en el fuego, esta vez la angustia era diferente, como más...propia, más personal.

Con dificultad se levantó de la cama intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros que seguían durmiendo, y se dirigió al baño. El suelo frío bajo sus pies descalzos le hizo recordar la sensación final del sueño cosa que no hizo más que ponerlo aún más nervioso.

Cerró la puerta del baño en cuanto llegó y se apoyó en ella intentando coger un poco de aire. Notaba los pulmones comprimidos, como si en cada inspiración, en vez de oxigeno, le llegaran diminutos átomos de nitrógeno liquido que iban congelando de forma lenta y dolorosa sus pulmones, imposibilitándole respirar.

Como pudo se dirigió hacía el lavabo, apoyando la cabeza en el borde mientras abría el agua fría. Seguía con esa extraña sensación en la cabeza, esa angustia en el estomago ocasionándole nauseas. Metió la cabeza directa al chorro de agua deseando que el frío le calmara, pero ni con esas lo logró.

.-¿Qué coño pasa? – dijo para sí mismo tras la enésima nausea. Estaba mareado, todo le estaba dando vueltas y tan pronto tenía frió como calor.

Se dejó caer al suelo, arrodillado, intentando relajarse, si se ponía nervioso aún se encontraría peor. Notaba como las gotas de agua seguían cayendo por su pelo y por su cara, mientras el grifo permanecía abierto. El corazón seguía latiendo velozmente y su cuerpo se estremecía en constantes escalofríos que no le permitían pensar con claridad.

Algo había pasado, de eso no había duda, sino no estaría arrodillado en el suelo con unas enormes ganas de devolver, pero el que Voldemort no estuviera implicado no le gustaba un pelo.

Quería hacer algo, pero no podía apenas moverse, pero lo que apareció delante de sus ojos le hizo sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Un fogonazo de luz apareció delante de él, señal inconfundible de una carta de la orden del fénix. Como pudo alargó un brazo y la cogió. Con vista borroso leyó.

_"En mi despacho, ya"_

_AD_

.-Mierda – susurró. Entonces algo grave había pasado, ya era oficial.

No tenía otra opción, no quería que lo viera de esa forma, pero no había remedio. Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando que todo dejara de darle vueltas y pensó: "La habitación de Sirius". Se aparecería allí primero.

´´´´´

Sirius se llevó un susto de impresión cuando, mientras estaba buscando algunos pantalones que ponerse, apareció su ahijado en el suelo de su habitación, arrodillado y tosiendo de mala manera.

Rápidamente y con los vaqueros a medio abrochar fue hasta Harry y se arrodilló delante de él.

.-¿Qué te pasa? – dijo sonado muy preocupado.

No... no lo sé – dijo con dificultad Harry, colocando una mano en su pecho. Le dolía muchísimo el corazón, como si alguien estuviera estrujándolo con fuerza.

.-Voldemort... – empezó a decir Sirius, iba a preguntarle si le dolía la cicatriz, que seguramente por eso era la carta de la orden pero Harry lo agarró con fuerza por los brazos intentando mirándolo a los ojos.

.-No es Voldemort...es...Remus.

Y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry antes de perder la conciencia.

´´´´´´

.-No sabemos dónde esta, no tenemos ni idea de dónde se encuentra, ni en qué estado. Las últimas noticias que tenemos de él son las de su última carta. Pero me inquieta mucho lo que dijo Harry antes de desmayarse¿cómo podría saberlo el?

.-Me dijo que no era nada de Voldemort, pero en cambio, bien que había atacado en Francia.

.-Sí, quizás de ahí su estado, se encontraba mal por ambas cosas. Supongo que si algo le pasaba a Remus, su corazón notaba más angustia por él, que por lo de Voldemort, pero de alguna manera su cuerpo, también lo sentía.

.-¿Como podía él notar como estaba Moony?

.-No tengo ni idea, puede ser empático con las personas que quiere, no sería el primer mago que lo es.

.-No puede haberle pasado nada Albus, no podríamos soportarlo, no de nuevo.

Oía voces a su lado. Las reconocía perfectamente, eran Dumbledore, con su voz tranquila de siempre y Sirius, con una voz llena de dolor y angustia. Alguien le tenía cogida la mano, seguramente su padrino y jugaba con sus dedos de forma distraída.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados podía percibir que afuera había claridad. No le dolía nada, pero seguía con una extraña sensación de desasosiego en su pecho. Intentó recordar porque estaba en la enfermería, había estado tantas veces ahí que reconocería el olor en cualquier parte, y en seguida se acordó. El sueño que había tenido, la carta de la orden y luego el desvanecimiento. Y ahora, lo que había oído...

.-¿Voldemort ha atacado en Francia? – preguntó sobresaltando a las dos visitas, que no se habían dado cuenta de que se había despertado.

.-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó rápidamente Sirius. Este tenía muy mala cara, como si llevara algunos días sin dormir. Tenía bolsas debajo los ojos grises y una barba de dos o tres días.

.-¿Qué ha pasado con Voldemort? – insistió mirando directamente al director, que se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano.

.-Anteayer atacó en el Louvre, un museo Muggle muy conocido, y también la torre Eiffel, en dos ataques muy bien sincronizados – le explico ahorrándose de decir la cifra de muertos, que había sido bastante elevada.

.-¿Anteayer¿EL Louvre¿La Torre Eiffel? – repitió descolocado Harry – ¿llevó dos días aquí¿a qué día estamos?

.-Estamos a jueves, llevas aquí desde el martes por la madrugada – contó esta vez Sirius haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que se tumbara de nuevo y se relajara un poco.

.-Me voy – dijo seriamente Harry deshaciéndose del agarre de Sirius.

.-¿Cómo qué te vas¿Dónde te vas? – dijo el animago agarrandolo por los hombros

.-A Francia, me voy a buscar a Remus – contestó de forma cortante levantándose de la cama – hoy hace dos meses desde su marcha y ya no aguanto más – sin prestar atención de las caras de asombro de Sirius y del director, se puso por encima del pijama del hospital su ropa que estaba al lado y se dispuso a marcharse – si sigue con vida voy a traerlo de vuelta, ya que nadie más hace nada - dijo agriamente.

.-¿Te has vuelto loco? – gritó Sirius levantándose violentamente y colocándose delante de Harry tapando la puerta.

.-Sabes que puedo salir de aquí sin necesidad de pasar por la puerta– respondió Harry mirando fijamente a Sirius.

.-Si vas, te mataran, y no quiero perderte a ti también ¿te queda claro? – le gritó desesperado el animago, que veía como el último pilar de su vida quería marcharse directamente a la muerte.

.-Si no voy, Remus morirá, Sirius ¿no lo entiendes? – gritó a su vez Harry – aún esta vivo, lo sé, pero no le queda mucha vida. Lo puedo sentir, no sé como lo sé, pero lo sé – Harry también estaba desesperado, no llegaba a comprender como Sirius podía negarse a salvar a Remus - y si te crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a que llegue el cadáver de Remus, es que no me conoces. Ya te mostraste pasivo con la muerte de papá, y ahora de nuevo con Remus, pero yo no...

¡PLAS!

Sirius y Harry se quedaron estáticos. Sirius con la mano levantada y Harry con la cara girada después de la bofetada que su padrino le había dado.

.-No vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida¿me has oído?- gritó autoritariamente Sirius, sin mostrar arrepentimiento ninguno.

.-No vuelvas a levantarme la mano nunca más, Sirius, nunca más – dijo pausadamente y de forma peligrosa Harry, colocando su mano derecha en la mejilla ahora roja.

.-Pues no vuelvas a decir una gilipollez como la de antes. No te irás a ninguna parte, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que puede ser meterse en medio de un clan de hombres lobo.

.-¿Y entonces qué quieres que haga? Dímelo¿me quedo sentado en la cama mientras voy escribiendo un discurso de despedida? – dijo Harry impertinentemente. No se mostraba amedrentado por la figura imponente de su padrino, no le importaba que le diera otro guantazo, le era exactamente igual. Solo quería irse de allí y encontrar a Remus.

.-Un segundo señores – intervino Dumbledore, recordándoles así a Harry y a Sirius su presencia, la cual habían olvidado por completo – Sirius tiene razón, Harry, no podías aparecerte donde esta Remus a pesar de tu don. Los hombres lobo tienen su guarida oculta a los ojos de todo el mundo, solo los hombres lobo son capaces de penetrar en ella. Además hay multitud de aurores destinados allí y han creado una barrera mágica para que nadie foráneo entre en el país – explicó mientras veía como el ánimo de Harry se venía abajo. Todo el aura de valentía, chulería, arrogancia, que había tenido desde que se despertara se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes – lo siento Harry, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, excepto esperar.

.-Esperar – susurró de mala gana, antes de desaparecer de allí.

´´´´´´

Lo dicho por el director, resultó ser verdad. Era imposible aparecerse en Francia a pesar de que lo había intentado en unas cuantas ocasiones, las cuales le agotaban muchísimo, a pesar de que no se moviera del lugar de partida.

Esperar, esperar, esperar. Esa palabra pasaba constantemente por su cabeza. ¡No podía esperar¿Es qué nadie lo entendía? No podía quedarse quieto mientras sabía que la vida de Remus pendía de un hilo.

Aunque había una cosa que le reconfortaba mínimamente: sabía que Remus seguía con vida. No sabía cómo, pero desde el día del sueño, algo raro notaba en su interior, algo que le decía cómo estaba su "padre". Podría determinar cuando estaba mejor y cuando peor, eso le era de gran ayuda, pero también le daba pánico. ¿Qué pasaría si Remus...moría (odiaba pensar eso)?

Intentaba no pensar en eso, y lo intentaba de todas las maneras posibles, incluso había vuelto a ver un par de veces a Daniela Dahl, para despejarse, aunque el último encuentro con ella, no le despejo mucho, solo lo hizo para...desquitarse.

La cosa fue así.

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque de Voldemort , pero eso aún lo tenía muy presente. En el periódico profético cada día salían nuevas noticias sobre el atentado. El Louvre había salido muy dañado, y grandes e importantes obras de arte muggles habían sido destruidas. La torre Eiffel, quedó completamente destruida al derretirse el hierro de la cual estaba hecha. Y el número de victimas, aunque no tan numeroso que el del atentado de Wembley también era cuantioso.

Harry seguía resentido con Sirius por haberle pegado un guantazo y Sirius seguía resentido con Harry por la forma en la que le habló, así que ambos no es que estuvieran pasando el mejor momento de su relación. Sí, cada día se veían, sí, cada día entrenaban, sí, cada día hablaban, pero no de otra cosa que fuera entrenamientos o clases.

Por eso, ese viernes, Harry decidió saltarse el almuerzo e ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Eso siempre le relajaba bastante. Además, tenía defensa durante la tarde y necesitaba ir relajado a la clase de Sirius.

Iba andando por los terrenos tranquilamente, con la mente completamente en blanco, dejándose llevar por sus pasos distraídos cuando en un gesto inconsciente levantó la vista y vio una pareja debajo de un gran árbol. No le hubiese dado más importancia si no hubiese sido porque justo en ese momento, la chica rió soltó una carcajada y Harry reconoció esa risa. La hubiese reconocido hasta en el fin del mundo.

Se fijo aún más y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad. Yael, estaba tumbada junto a un chico y ese chico le sonaba mucho, ese chico era...

.-Patrick Davis – se dijo. El capitán del equipo de quidditch.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, se dirigió hacía allí con pasos rápidos y con una sensación desconocida para él en el estomago. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba celoso.

Se plantó delante de ellos y carraspeó para llamar su atención. No sabía porque estaba haciendo todo eso.

.-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo una muy sorprendida Yael, al ver delante suyo a un Harry con una expresión muy seria.

.-¿Qué haces tú, aquí, y con este? – le esperó Harry señalando con la cabeza a Davis, que miraba todo aquello con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

.-Perdona, pero no tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme nada – dijo la chica con incredulidad. ¿Pero quién se creía que era ese?

.-Claro que tengo derecho, soy tu... – Harry se calló abruptamente.

.-¿Mi qué¿Mi novio? – Yael soltó una risa falta mientras se levantaba - ¿qué pasa¿te he de recordar que me dejaste hace más de un mes, porque según tu, no tenias tiempo para mi¿Qué pasa¿te he de guardar fidelidad, por si algún día decides que tienes un rato para la chica esa que es tu novia? – la acidez con la que estaba hablando la chica dejó impresionados tanto a Harry como Davis, que nunca la habían visto así. Yael era cariñosa, tranquila, con carácter, si, pero al fin y al cabo muy dulce –pues no Potter, estás muy equivocado. Tu acabaste conmigo y yo me he buscado a alguien que sí que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo – acabó diciendo y después de una última mirada a Harry, el cual no supo que decir, se fue a paso rápido seguida por Davis, que sonreía divertido al haber vivido esa extraña escena.

Lo primero que hizo Harry al llegar al castillo, fue buscar a Dan Dahl.

´´´´´´´

La batalle entre duendecillos del mediterráneo y los duendecillos de cornualles se llevó a cabo en el año 1326, en una remota zona de Gales. Las causas de dicha...

Hacía 6 años que Harry conocía al profesor Binns y por lo que recordaba nunca le había escuchado contar las cosas en otro tono de voz que no fuera ese que ahora (y siempre) estaba usando. Era igual si contaba la segunda guerra mundial, como si estaba explicando algo tan poco importante como la batalla de esos duendes.

Había acabado de dar los últimos retoques a su dibujo del castillo, y ahora que ya no tenía nada que hacer, había escuchado levemente lo estaba contando su profesor. Pero no logró prestar atención más de 10 segundos.

Ron tenía su cabeza apoyada encima del libro y aunque no dormía debía estar en una fase de profunda relajación.

"No debería estar aquí" pensó, eso no le serviría de nada¿por qué debía acudir a esa clase cuando él quería ser auror?

.-Oye Hermione ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le dijo Harry. La chica tomaba apuntes de forma continua.

.-Claro, Harry.

.-Si yo suspendí los TIMOS de historia de la magia¿Por qué estoy obligado a acudir a esta clase? – y eso era verdad. Cuando le llegó las notas de los TIMOs, con ese insatisfactorio, pensó que nunca más volvería a pisar esa aula, pero sin embargo ahí estaba.

.-Porqué la historia es una asignatura muy importante, Harry – dijo Hermione escandalizada, dejando momentáneamente la pluma, mirando a su amigo como si este hubiese dicho la mayor de las barbaridades - porqué es muy necesario saber que ocurrió en un pasado, porque eso ha determinado lo que esta sucediendo ahora, porqué es necesario saber de donde venimos para saber hacia donde ir.

.-Aaaaa – dijo Harry tontamente. Ron había abierto un ojo y ahora los observaba divertido - ¿pero por qué tengo que asistir? – insistió - Es decir quedó demostrado que yo no sirvo para la historia, yo...

.-Ahora me dirás que tú eres de ciencias – dijo incrédulamente Hermione.

.-Mmm, no pero tampoco de ese tipo de letras – se defendió Harry.

.-¿Cómo? - dijo Ron con voz soñolienta – ¿qué son las letras y las ciencias?

.-Yo soy mas bien de campo, de acción, batallas, duelos, transforma... – siguió Harry pasando olímpicamente de su amigo.

Pero de lo que era Harry no acabó de decirlo porque en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos. Como mínimo habría alguna novedad a la que prestar atención

.-¿Se puede? – se escuchó y luego apareció una cabeza por la puerta. Una cabeza que le provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Harry.

Sirius, entró en la clase y se dirigió rápidamente hacía Binns, hablaron escuetamente y luego se giró hacía la clase buscando a:

.-Potter, coja sus cosas y acompáñeme, he de decirle algo.

Harry no se hizo de esperar. De un manotazo aplastó todo en su mochila y prácticamente volando, salió junto a Sirius, que después de cerrar la puerta, lo apoyó en la pared, cogiendolo por los hombros y mirándolo gravemente.

.-Ha aparecido Remus – dijo con la voz entrecortada – esta en la enfermería.

.-¿Cómo está? – preguntó rápidamente Harry con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Pero Sirius no pudo contestar.

´´´´´´´

No me mateéis! El miércoles estará el capitulo. Se que el final es un poco cardiaco, pero solo os diré algo: No sufráis!

Nada más esto s todo por hoy amigos, un beso muy fuerte y hasta el miércoles!1


	18. I know you can do it, come on

Muy buenas gente! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capitulo. En el capitulo anterior no pude contestar los reviews porque tenía mucha prisa y antes de irme a Valencia a celebrar el titulo de liga del Barça, quería subiros el capitulo pero ahora como recompensa os contestare los reviews de ambos capítulos porque sé que me hicisteis preguntas las cuales queréis respuestas, por lo que esto va a ser largo. Vamos a empezar:

**Soerag Malfoy:** Hola! Como estas? Muchas gracias por este review! Eso de tener poco tiempo es fatal, pero bueno se agradece que pierdas ese tiempo en dejarme tu opinión. Me alegro que te gustara este capitulo, muchas gracias. Harry y Yael, sí, hacen una Linda pareja, pero eso es deben de tener otro tipo de relaciones, pero nada serio por parte de ninguno de los dos. En este capitulo sabremos como esta Remus, espero que mis lectores no me maten. Un beso cuídate y gracias de nuevo!

**Agus lupin:** Hola! No te gustan estos finales? Vaya! A mi me encantan! Jejeje Ya veremos que le pasa a Remus este capitulo esta íntegramente dedicado a él. Como ves el capitulo esta cuando lo prometí! Besos!

**Alex black bird:** Hola! Ya veremos como esta Remus. Muchísimas gracias! Respecto a lo que me decías en el review del capitulo anterior, tranquilo. Creo que hace mucho aclaré que este fic no seria slash. Su relación es una gran amistad y ya veras que Vector y Nicole siguen por ahí. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Besos!

**Evan:** Hola! Bien hecho, no me riñáis más por favor. Que malos sois, os he dicho que no sufráis y no, ninguna de tus dos opciones me gustan, no moriréis de pena (de momento ahora no) y no me odiéis! Gracias por los dos reviews en los dos caps! Besos!

**Ana Black:** Hola? Jejejeje, sigues viva? No cifráis, os lo he dicho! Muchas gracias por el review del capitulo anterior! Besos

**Saruky:** Hola! Yo también estoy muy cansada! Jejejeje Creo que al final si que pondré solo Saruky, insisto que si te molesta tu dímelo y pongo todos tus apellidos. Sabia que te gustaría el ostión de Sirius! Jejejej a mi me encanta pero es que el niño se estaba pasando. Un besazo wapa y gracias por los reviews en ambos caps!

**Carla Gray:** Hola! Jejejejejeje, que grande eres, como me he reído! En ambos reviews! Lo de los perros muertos fue muy bueno. Empiezo comentándote el review del anterior cap. Que tal te fue por New York? Tus investigaciones van muy bien, no sabia eso de las pulgas, si llego a saberlo...Pasemos a tus teorías. Harry no se preocupa por si pillan a Sirius en uno de esos perros, ellos, como tu dices, saben que Sirius esta en el colegio, su intención no es esa. La real, yo creo que es bastante evidente, pero no voy a decirlo. Me encantó tu regalo, no sabes la compañía que me ha hecho, si es que oír como caen bombas, mísiles, y granadas no es muy agradable, como mínimo la musiquilla anima. Creo que a Yael le fue bien lo de sexo en nueva york, ya ves la niña como se nos espabiló. Y ahora ya el review del capitulo anterior...ahora veremos que tal esta Remus, lo de enterito, mmm, sí! Jejejej esta de una pieza pero no te diré como esta esa pieza. Ah, por supuesto, puedes llamarme peke, ya hay confianza. Yael no puede hacer eso, que Harry se nos muere y lo necesitamos para que salve el mundo (n o como mínimo que lo intente) JAJAJAJAJA. Siento decírtelo, pero mira que pillar la cana del perro! Jejeje, que mala suerte, insiste, porque draco malfoy, es hijo de su padre. Yo también prefiero contestar los reviews y entonces subir el capitulo, de hecho, acabo los capítulos un par de días antes de subirlos, pero los corrijo y contesto los reviews, pero esta semana no tenía tiempo, o lo subía sin reviews o no lo subía. En fin! que esto es todo, amigos! Nos vemos pronto y espero tus nuevos avances en la investigación. Besos PD: Soy de cola-cao.

**Jack Dawson:** Si, el Harry es un mascliste pero ya veuras perque ho fa. A més la Yael lha posat al seu lloc Veurem que tal esta el Remus. Petons!

**Ginger:** Aish! Jejeje, que estrés! yo he avisado y quien avisa no es traidor! Jejeje. Actualizo rápido. A ver, tus preguntas del capitulo anterior. Los Malfoy no están buscando a Sirius, ellos saben que el animago esta en el colegio (Draco estaba llí) pero no es por eso que matan a los perros negros. Ahora veremos que tal esta Remus. UN beso y muchas gracias PD: felicidades por tus notas.

**Mawi:** Sigo!

**Marce:** Hola! No te gusta ese final? Jo! No os tendré en ascuas mucho más, en este capitulo sabréis que pasa con el lobito, si vive o si muere, pero no habrá otro capitulo de intriga. No te gusta Yael? Pobreta, esta dolida con Harry y el se porta muy mal con ella. Muchas gracias por los reviews! Besos!

**Mariet Malfoy:** Hola! Como estas? Estas viva? No te gusto ese final cardiaco? Era para darle un poco de emoción a la cosa. Mira que intento no hacerlos así, pero no puedo evitarlo! Fue un capitulo intenso, y eso esta bien. Harry busco consuelo en otra mujer pero Yael también y ya ves a lo que ha llevado, que Harry se ponga celoso. Ya veremos que pasa con Remus. Cuídate!

**Gala Snape:** Sí! Yael es la mejor, le calla la boca con el comentario justo, tienes razón Harry se lo merecía. Veremos como esta Remus y la señal que los malfoy les dejaron no es dirigida a Sirius, es más para Harry. Un beso enorme!

**Elizabeth Black:** ups! Jejeej, no patiu, aixo es ho més important, que no patiu Ara veurem que tal esta el remus. Harry es un desgraciat i a sobre ho de la Yael, la noia te tota la rao del mon, ara el harry no te cap dret de dirli res. Veurem que pasa amb els dos, ara per ara esta difícil, i la Dan no es ningu important tan sols una fon de diversió. Ho del malfoy de l'altre cap es una petita indirecta cap al Harry. Un petó!

**Narmonis:** Hola! Se que lo deje interesante por eso os prometí que lo subiría el miércoles. Se agradece la comprensión. Muchas gracias por leer los dos fics! Besos, nos vemos pronto!

**Agus y Moony:** Hola! No! No quiero morir joven! Pero si ya os he dicho que no sufrierais, por algún motivo lo dije. Muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustara la frase del perro de mi padrino, jejeje, a mi me hizo gracia. Por cierto, sí, se quien es Darth Vader, aunque no he visto ninguna de las películas, pero se quien es. Un besazo enorme y nos vemos pronto. Cuídate!

**Josesita:** No! No quiero matarte! El final era un poco cardiaco, lo sé, pero yo ya os dije que no sufrierais. Ya ves que cumplo mi palabra, ya me dirás que te parece el capitulo. Besos

**Tanit:** Hola! Ahora veremos como esta Remus, un poquillo más de paciencia. Te gustó el capitulo? Me alegro! La pelea de Siriusy Harry era algo obvio los dos estaban muy nerviosos y Harry se estaba pasando un poco con Sirus y este es muy temperamental. Lo del capitulo anterior, los Malfoy no están buscando a Sirius, ellos saben que esta en el colegio como profesor, Draco hasta hace poco estaba en el colegio y Sirius le dio clases, por lo que no es eso. Harry estuvo con Dan, más que nada para distraerse, le salió la oportunidad y ocurrió, pero no va a salir nada más entre ellos dos. Un beso, nos vemos pronto!

Lladruc: Hola! No pateixis t'he avisat! Per alguna cosa ho he dit! Doncs sí, la Yael ha sortit i molt ben acompanyada, jejeje. Els Malfoy van apareixer en el capitol anterior i te el seu motiu el que esta fent. En veiem! Cuidat!

**Laura P.E:** Hola! Soy mala? Nooo, os avisé que no sufrierais, no soy tan mala como os pensáis. Si tarde más de lo normal, pero es que me costó mucho el capitulo. Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Siento dejarlo así, pero era necesario. Ahora veréis que tal está Moony. El sueño de Harry y como se sentía me costó muchísimo, me alegro que te gustara, y lo de Harry y Yael fue una escena improvisada, jejeje. Gracias también por el review del otro capitulo, te lo contesto ahora vale? Esa Daniela no es más que un simple rollo para Harry. NO tendrán nada serio. A partir de ahora solo tendrá rollos y más después de lo que ocurría, ya veras porque. Los Malfoy están en New York y eso de los perros tiene su razón. Sirius y Nicole...mmm...bueno lee el capitulo y luego me vuelves a hacer la pregunta, pero te diré que yo aun tengo mis dudas sobre que hacer. Muchas gracias por los reviews un beso muy grande y nos vemos pronto.

**Blacklady:** Hola! Eso es verdad me merezco los reviews amenazantes, pero has de reconocer que esos finales son buenos, jejeje. El miércoles el capitulo esta! Jejeje. Os lo debía por lo buenos que sois todos conmigo. Lo de los perros de Malfoy es una señal, más para Harry que para Sirius. Se nota que te gusta Sirius. Un beso! Nos vemos!

**Clovdm**: Hola! Muchas gracias por los dos reviews, el de este capitulo y el del anterior. Sí, tienes razón, pobre Harry, pero ahora veras que pasa con Remus. Muchas gracias de verdad! besos!

**Black sophia:** Hola! Nooo, no me mates, por favor! Estaba interesante el final, no? Jejej. No leíste la nota del final, no sufráis, eso tenía su explicación y ahora la veras. Harry y sus amores esporádicos...los va a necesitar. Como ves he subido rápido. Un beso muy grande y ya haremos esa tesis. Bye!

**Sirvy-cat:** aish! Que manía todo el mundo me quiere matar! Jejeej Y mira que os avisé de que no sufrierais. Ahora veremos que le pasó a Remus, este capitulo va dedicado a él. La bomba atómica guárdala...de momento. Necesitaba un capitulo así, debía dejarlo en ese momento. Yael miedo? Por que? Pobre chica. Harry y Daniela, no tendrán más que encuentros esporádicos. Yo no insinúo que mate a Sirius, es más lo que los Malfoy hacen es mandar una señal a Harry no a Sirius. Te leíste mi song fic? Es lo primero que escribí en mi vida y fue más una excusa para meter la canción que nada, jeje. Le tengo mucho cariño pero se que no es una obra maestra. No sabes quienes son Bon Jovi? Aaaaa! Jejeje. Bon Jovi es un grupo de rock americano que llevan 20 años tocando juntos. Son grandiosos y para mi uno de los mejores grupos de la historia. Son muy conocidos y seguro que has escuchado alguna canción de ellos a pesar de no saber quienes son. Seguro que por narices has escuchado It's my life. En fin voy a seguir con les reviews que me quedan bastantes, un beso muy grande y nos vemos pronto!

**Looony Moony:** Hola! Que tal? Yo muy bien he paso un gran fin de semana, aun me estoy recuperando! Jejeje. Ahora sabrás que le pasa a Remus. Harry hace caso a Sirius y decide divertirse con otras chicas, no esta mal, al fin y al cabo es hijo de James Potter. Muchas gracias! Besos!

**La coneja:** Hola! No me mates, como mínimo no antes de leer este capitulo! Lo de los perros es una señal que los Malfoy le mandan a Harry, de momento es difícil de saber de que va. Un beso!

**Kei-Kugodgy:** Hola! No me mates! Jejejeej lee el capitulo y luego ya me dirás! Quizás si que Harry y Yael son la pareja ideal pero para darse cuenta es necesario que estén con otras personas. Dan no es más que una salida para Harry. Una forma de desquitarse. Un beso! Cuídate!

**Kamesita:** Ups! Estas bien? No sufras ya te lo dije! Ahora veras que le pasa a Remus! Besos!

**Barby-Black:** Hola! No te gustan las peleas entre Sirius y Harry? Lógico, pero esk que últimamente están muy estresados y lo acaban pagando entre ellos. Ahora veremos que le pasa a Remus, muchas gracias y no te preocupes por el review, si no hay tiempo no hay tiempo. Un beso!

**Paula Yemeroly:** Hola! No te preocupes, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de toda la faena que tiene, no te preocupes, hay cosas que son prioritarias a dejarme un review, te entiendo perfectamente. Cuídate y muchas gracias! Suerte con todo

**Xesblack:** Hola! Como ves subo el capitulo en miércoles! Soy puntual. Que tal los exámenes por cierto? Espero que te vayan muy bien! Ahora veremos que tal esta Remus. Harry y Yael tienen sus cosillas, ya lo ves, pero son muy cabezones para reconocer que se necesitan por eso están con otros. Harry si es un poco cabroncete, pero es hijo de James que hacia lo mismo cuando era joven. Un beso! Cuídate !

**Laura Owl:** Hola! Como van los exámenes? Muchas gracias por leer Volví y ahora la continuación. Harry sufre mucho, lo sé, pero es que su vida es cruel. Ya veremos que pasa con Harry y Yael, la verdad es que los dos se quieren, pero así son las cosas. Ahora sabrás como esta Remus, jeje. LA trama poco a poco se ira solucionando en algunos aspectos y empezaran otros líos. Muchas gracias y besos! Cuídate!

**Snitchplateada:** Muchas gracias! Besos! Cuídate!

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Como estas? Yo estoy muy bien! Si digo eso de que no sufrais es por algo, jejeje, no soy tan mala. Lo de ir a Francia solo era un opcion desesperada. Los Malfoy ya dieron señal de vida, aunque eso a Harry le ha trastocado un poco. Lo que planean...ya lo veremos, pero no era para decirle a Harry que el próximo a morir era Sirius, es otra cosa. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, nos vemos!

**Magui:** Hola! Ahora, ahora sabremos como esta Remus, que desesperación! No te preocupes por los reviews! Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto!

**Absintheaddict:** Hola! Muchas gracias por leer los dos fics y que te hayan gustado. De momento Harry y Yael están separados y son muy cabezones por lo que no se sabe con exactitud, ya se vera. Pues...intentare no hacer el fic tan largo como volví, pero bueno mas de 30 capítulos seguro. Las relaciones de los marauders y sus parejas...jejeje, pues si te digo la verdad estoy un poco indecisa, porque yo, personalmente no los veo enamorándose perdidamente de nadie. Pero creo que ya va siendo hora. Remus si sale bien creo que seguramente si tendrá algo con Vector, pero Sirius...no lo sé, pero si tiene algo con Nicole nunca será nada muy empalagoso. Para saber si Remus vivirá o no, mejor lee el capitulo. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos pronto!

**AnnaTB:** Com estas? Aish! Que no patiu, us ho he dit! Ara veuras com esta el Remus. Jajaja. El sirius no esta en perill, bueno no mes que qualsevol persona, ho dels gozos no era cap a ell, era cap al Harry. Harry y Yael, tenen les seves cosetes, ja ho has vist, els dos sentimen pero no ho reconeixen. Moltes gracies per tot! Ens veiem! No em matissss!

**Adriana:** Hola! Muchas gracias por leer la segunda parte también. Lo de Harry y Yael era algo que tenía muy pensado, no me gustan mucho las relaciones largas y además son muy jóvenes para tener algo tan serio. Ahora veremos que tal esta Remus. Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto!

**Lucumbus:** puto internet, puto internet, puto internet! Desde que llegue de Valencia no me iba, aish! Tenia un mono! Que tal? Eres de los pocos que le gusta que Harry y Yael hayan roto, jejej, pero eso esta bien, un poco de apoyo. Pero eso de muerte a mi niña no eh! Jejeje. Mmm, soy buena? Mmm...subidon subidon subidon! Jejeej, si soy buena, no? Harry no es que no pueda con Sirius, si no que toda la sala va contra el, Sirius y los hechizos de la cámara, por lo que le cuesta, además que Sirius esta pillando una practica en los duelos que lo flipas, nen! Jejeje Dan no es más que un...como lo diríamos...una válvula de escape para Harry, y a ella ya le va bien. Joder que rebuscado nen, jejejej ir a Bélgica y cruzar...sinceramente no lo había pensado, pero igualmente no creo que pudiera, no podía entrar en Francia de ningún modo... En fin, el viaje bien, dormí, pk esa noche no dormimos estuvimos hablando y mire el paisaje, jeje, dime burra, pk era el mismo pero en sentido contrario. Enga xiket! Un beso y nos vemos pronto, aprovechare si internet me va! Adeuuu!

**Seishiro:** Actualizo! Bye!

**LorenaPotterB:** Hola! Gracias algún día hablaremos por el MSN, aunque ahora no me conecto mucho. Harry no esta engañando a Yael, ellos han roto, por lo que no es engaño además Yael también esta haciendo lo suyo. Ya veremos si vuelven o no. Besos!

**Squall lionhart1:** hola! Pues me he metido por valencia para ver a Eva y ya de paso celebrar el titulo de liga del Barça en directo, que bien me lo he pasado! Ha sido genial. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Amón Black:** Muchas gracias! Intento subir rápido los capítulos! Besos!

**Moonlight:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que la historia te parezca interesante! La aparición de los Malfoy es más una señal para Harry que para Sirius. Harry y Yael, saben que se necesitan pero son muy cabezones los dos! Jejeej Muchas gracias! Besos!

**Alvaro:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Harry con otra? No tendrá nada serio con ninguna. Un beso!

**Loreblack**: Hola! Gracias! Harry y Yael, por ahora no volverán, los dos están con otros, en un estilo diferente, pero ya veremos que pasa. A remus...mmm ya veremos que pasa. Moltes gracies! Petons!

**Acrata:** Hola! Jhejeje, Harry va con otras chicas para olvidar a Yael, pero el sigue enamorado de Yael. Harry a cambiado mucho desde que apareció James, eso le dio confianza y además ahora esta con Sirius y Remus y eso le ha sacado de su cáscara de niño tímido. Lo siento si no te gusta pero yo lo veo así. Un beso!

**Zeisse:** Hola! Jeje interesante o no, la historia de Hogwarts es un libro que Harry va a tener que leer. Los Malfoy la están liando, jejej, lo de los perros es un tipo de señal para Harry. Muchas gracias! Besos!

**Cervatilla:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Ya han aparecido los Malfoy y no traman nada bueno. Besos!

* * *

Capitulo 18: **I know you can do it, come on**

.-Ha aparecido Remus – dijo con la voz entrecortada – esta en la enfermería.

.-¿Cómo está? – preguntó rápidamente Harry con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Pero Sirius no pudo contestar.

.-¿Sirius? – dijo Harry con cautela, el animago había cerrado los ojos y apartado la cara – no estará...- empezó a preguntar Harry sintiendo como todo se le venía abajo.

.-No – logró decir volviendo su mirada a Harry, cosa que éste hubiese deseado que no hubiera hecho. Los ojos grises de Sirius estaban completamente húmedos, lleno de lágrimas que intentaba retener a toda fuerza – Madame Pomfrey esta intentando estabilizarlo, todo su cuerpo esta...apaleado, lleno de... – le estaba costando horrores contarlo. Estaba en la sala de profesores cuando Albus le mandó un mensaje, diciéndole que Hagrid había encontrado a Remus en los límites del bosque prohibido y que fuera inmediatamente a la enfermería – cortes y se...

.-Quiero verlo – dijo Harry con determinación – necesito verlo.

Inmediatamente Sirius cabeceó, pero antes de emprender la marcha, Harry se le echó encima en un rápido, pero reconfortante abrazo.

Sirius no le había dicho que la situación de Remus era extremadamente grave y que si las pociones que le estaba subministrando Madame Pomfrey, no hacían efecto en 48 horas, sería imposible que Remus recuperara la conciencia.

´´´´´´

La enfermería y sus alrededores eran un caos. Por lo visto Madame Pomfrey había prohibido la entrada a todo el mundo mientras le hacía las primeras curas. Dumbledore estaba esperando apoyado en la pared con una expresión completamente abatida. Era imposible leer nada en ese viejo rostro, pero estaba mucho más preocupado de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca. También estaban allí, McGonagall y Hooch, ambas con cara realmente seria.

Pero Harry pasó por delante de todos ellos y directamente se abalanzó al pomo de la puerta.

.-No puedes entrar Harry - le dijo suavemente Dumbledore sin cambiar de posición y ni siquiera mirarlo.

.-Tengo derecho – protestó de mala gana girando el pomo con fuerza, pero este no se abrió.

.-Todo el del mundo, pero ahora debemos dejar que Poppy haga su trabajo – Dumbledore, centró su mirada ahora sí en Harry. Éste aún tenía el pomo en la mano pero ya había dejado de intentar girarlo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos en una clara pose de derrota, de abatimiento.

Mirando al suelo, Harry se grió y se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, tirando su mochila lejos de allí. Sirius, por su parte se quedó de pie e iba dando vueltas por todo el pasillo, como un león enjaulado.

Harry, nunca sabría cuanto tiempo pasó allí. Dumbledore estuvo todo el rato estático, Sirius dando vueltas, McGonagall y Hooch se marcharon seguramente a las clases de debían impartir, pero apareció Snape, que entró en la enfermería con varios frascos de pociones. También apareció Amelia Susan Bones, la ministra, que estuvo hablando largamente con Dumbledore en susurros.

Por los pasillos empezó a escucharse alboroto, pero extrañamente nadie se pasó por ahí, seguramente Dumbledore había tenido mucho que ver en esa situación.

Finalmente, y después de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas, Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta y salió acompañada de Snape. Antes de que la enfermera cerrara la puerta tras de si, Harry pudo ver de refilón a Remus tumbado en la cama, con el cuerpo lleno de moratones y con muy mala pinta. Esa imagen quedaría grabada en la mente de Harry toda su vida.

Mientras la señora Pomfrey y Snape hablaban con Dumbledore y Bones, Sirius se acercó a Harry y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantar. No se dijeron nada, no hacía falta, los dos tenían pánico. Pánico a ver a Remus en ese estado, pánico a que no despertara, pánico a que esa fuera la última imagen que tuvieran de él.

.-Podéis pasar a verlo – dijo de repente Madame Pomfrey centrándose en Sirius y Harry.

.-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Sirius, colocando una mano en el hombro de Harry.

.-Con sinceridad Sirius – empezó a decir la mujer con dulzura, como si hablara con su hijo – mal. Tiene multitud de heridas, muchas de ellas bastante infectadas. Le he administrado algunas pociones para restaurarle las heridas internas y lo he sedado completamente para que no sienta dolor pero... – hizo un súbito silencio y sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente. Esa enfermera quería muchísimo a todos los merodeadores, pero siempre había sentido un especial cariño por Remus. Lo había tenido multitud veces de en la enfermería, sin ir más lejos una vez al mes durante 7 años, y siempre admiró muchísimo a ese pobre niño que a pesar de llevar esa enorme cruz sobre su espalda nunca se había mostrado decaído – no quiero daros falsas esperanzas. Está muy grave, extremadamente grave, si no despierta en menos de 48 horas... – y dejó ahí la frase aunque todo el mundo entendió a la perfección el significado.

Sin decir mucho más, la enfermera abrió nuevamente la puerta, dejando ver, ahora ya sí, a Remus completamente. Esa visión era mucho peor que la que había tenido Harry minutos antes. Inconscientemente, el joven animago se apoyó en el cuerpo de su padrino que no tenía una expresión mucho mejor que la de su ahijado.

.-Os dejamos solos un rato – escucharon ambos que decía Dumbledore - yo iré a informar a la orden de que Remus ha aparecido – y dicho esto cerró la puerta dejando solos a los dos.

Lentamente se acercaron a la cama, uno a cada lado del hombre lobo. Su aspecto era realmente sobrecogedor. Su aspecto pálido, en conjunto con las grandes heridas por todo su torso y brazos, rojas y con un ungüento amarillo por encima, era impactante.

Parecía dormido, con la respiración lenta, acompasada, tranquila, para nada daba a pensar que ese hombre se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

.-Remus – dijo Harry suavemente, agarrando la mano del hombre lobo entre las suyas – soy yo, Harry, estoy contigo, volvemos a estar juntos – la voz de Harry sonaba infinitamente triste pero entera al fin y al cabo - ¿me oyes? Estoy seguro de que sí. Despierta ¿vale? Por favor tienes que despertar – inconscientemente Harry espero unos segundos a que Remus abriera los ojos después de su petición, de su ruego, pero no ocurrió nada – tengo muchas cosas que contarte, han ocurrido cosas interesante – Sirius, al otro lado de la cama miraba a ambos con la mirada perdida, sin poderse creer todo eso – Remus, no puedes irte, has de despertar, te necesito demasiado, además, Sirius no es una buena influencia, él también te necesita y ha de decirte muchas cosas.

.-Es verdad Moony – habló por primera vez Sirus. Curiosamente su voz sonaba más entrecortada que la de Harry – no puedes dejarme solo con el niño, yo no soy un buen padre, tu eres la cordura, la madurez de los tres, no podemos vivir sin ti...

.-Nos prometiste que volverias, Remus – retomó la palabra Harry. Sirius se había dado la vuelta y ahora miraba a cualquier lugar menos a la cama o a su ahijado – y que seguiríamos juntos. Hemos de volver al Valle por navidad, tu has de seguir con Vector, que ha estado muy preocupada todo este tiempo. Todos han estado muy preocupados: Tonks, Nicole, los Weasley, Ron, Hermione, ellos también quieren volver a dar clases contigo – hizo un silencio para tragar; un nudo demasiado grande se le estaba formando – lucha por favor Remus, no te dejes vencer, no puedo perderte...

TOC TOC TOC

Alguien llamó a la puerta llamando la atención tanto de Sirius como de Harry que se giraron inmediatamente.

.-Chicos – era Dumbledore nuevamente. Entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama – sé que no es el mejor momento pero he convocado una reunión de la orden.

.-¿Para qué? – dijo insolentemente Harry. Si el tono anterior había sido de pleno abatimiento, el de ahora era duro, rudo.

.-En Francia a ocurrido algo raro y también es conveniente hacer saber a la orden que Remus ha vuelto, como ha vuelto y como se encuentra – dijo Dumbledore simulando no darse cuenta del tono empleado.

.-Es verdad ¿cómo ha logrado volver? – preguntó Harry que hasta ese momento no había pensado en eso.

.-De eso quiero hablar – respondió Albus - dentro de 20 minutos en mi despacho ¿de acuerdo?

.-¿Y quién se quedara con Remus? – quiso saber Sirius

.-Poppy estará todo el rato pendiente de él y también están apunto de llegar unos medimagos de San Mungo – les dijo abriendo ya la puerta – por cierto, Harry, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley están afuera esperando.

´´´´´´´´´

El despacho de Dumbledore estaba más lleno de lo que era normal. Por lo visto la mayoría, por no decir todos los miembros de la orden estaban allí, gente que Harry recordaba haber visto un par de veces como mucho.

Pero apenas estuvo muy pendiente de reconocerlos, ni de mostrarse amable con los que se acercaron a saludarlo. Apenas devolvió el abrazo que la señora Weasley le dio al entrar al despacho. Ella había acudido junto a su marido y a sus tres hijos mayores, Bill, Charlie y Percy y que todos se habían acercado a darle un apretón de manos.

Pero ni Harry ni Sirius estaban pendientes de la gente y tampoco tenían muchas ganas de quedarse a la reunión, pero sabían que debían permanecer allí, no sabían nada de cómo había logrado aparecer Remus ni el porqué Dumbledore había concretado la reunión con tanta celeridad.

Ambos se sentaron juntos y permanecieron en silencio, metidos en sus pensamientos deseando que nada malo ocurriera en su ausencia. Sabían que tampoco podrían hacer nada por más que permanecieran al lado de la cama de Remus, pero de alguna manera estar a su lado les reconfortaba y parecía que estando ellos nada malo podría suceder.

Pero una vez que el director empezó a hablar con voz tranquila pero con aspecto preocupado dejaron atrás esos pensamientos y pusieron sus sentidos en las palabras de Dumbledore.

.-Buenas tardes - dijo a modo de saludo dando una mirada a todos los presentes, que estaban sentados por todo el despacho con sillas que ellos mismo habían hecho aparecer – como sabéis, hace unas horas Remus ha aparecido y ahora se encuentra en la enfermería en estado grave, pero confiamos en que todo salga bien – en la sala se escucharon unos leves murmullos – bien, pero si he reunido a la orden ha sido por algo que me ha dejado sorprendido.

"Creemos que finalmente la misión de Remus no ha sido en vano – dijo y todos clavaron su mirada en él – el cuerpo de Remus ha aparecido en el borde del bosque prohibido, junto a un traslador un tanto...curioso, un colmillo de un hombre lobo.

.-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó Alastor Moody siempre el más impaciente de todos.

.-No sé si todos sabéis las nuevas noticias que han ocurrido en Francia – continuó Dumbledore y en vista de que algunos de sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza cedió la palabra a Amelie Susan Bones.

.-Esta madrugada a ocurrido algo muy extraño cerca de donde se supone que se encuentra el escondite de los hombres lobo – empezó - se han registrado una gran cantidad de magia oscura en los alrededores y en el mismo clan, por lo que hemos realizado dos hipótesis.

.-Una es que algunos mortifagos han penetrado en el clan – retomó la palabra Dumbledore – seguramente, no había escapado después del ataque de hace unos días y se ha desatado una batalla. Pero este punto tiene algunas grietas. En un clan de hombres lobo hace falta ser uno de ellos para penetrar en él, por lo que sería muy difícil que esta hipótesis tuviera validad.

.-¿Ni siquiera con magia negra se podría entrar? – quiso saber Charlie Weasley

.-Creemos que no – contestó Albus centrando su mirado en el mayor de los Weasley – pero tratándose de Voldemort y sus aliados nunca podemos descartar nada.

.-¿Y la otra hipótesis? – preguntó esta vez Sirius interesado.

.-Pues que en las entrañas del clan se ha producido una fuerte división. Remus ya nos había avisado de eso en la primera carta. Los hombres lobo son criaturas de la oscuridad y muchos de ellos están de acuerdo en la utilización de la magia negra y la dominan con bastante soltura – en ese punto Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y con el colmillo que le había servido de traslador a Remus en la mano empezó andar distraídamente por su despacho – quizá tras el ataque, las discusiones hayan aumentado, quizá han recibido alguna noticia externa y de allí que haya empezado una batalla.

.-Y entonces – dijo Nicole hablando en voz baja, más para si que para el resto – ¿cómo es qué Remus ha logrado escapar, estando herido y en medio de una cruel batalla¿Y por qué dices que la misión no ha sido en balde?

.-Remus no ha logrado escapar, a Remus lo han sacado – contestó Albus – los jefes del clan siempre han estado de nuestra parte y ayudaron mucho a Remus cuando fue atacado. Por eso creemos que lo sacaron de allí cuando las cosas se pusieron peor.

.-Vale, lo ayudaron, pero eso no quiere decir que pelean a nuestro lado – volvió a decir Nicole.

.-Querida Nicole, hay una cosa que has pasado por alto – Dumbledore se había colocado en el centro donde todos lo pudieran ver y mostró el largo colmillo – ESTO - dijo refiriéndose al diente – es muy importante. No sé si nunca te lo habrán contado, pero para los hombres lobo que viven en comunidad un colmillo es una muestra de apoyo, de promesa, de lealtad. Se podía comparar con una alianza en una boda. Algo simbólico, pero que tiene importancia, algo que no se da con facilidad. Sería mucha casualidad que justamente a Remus, le ayudaran a escapar con algo tan importante.

.-¿Pero estamos seguros de que es un colmillo de hombre lobo? – intervino Kingsley que estaba sentado junto a Tonks – podría ser de cualquier otro animal, de algún bicho que se hubiesen comido en luna llena.

.-Hay algunos métodos sencillos para saber que se trata del de un hombre lobo – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, seguramente ya se había esperado esa pregunta – ¿alguien sabe cómo verificarlo? – preguntó como si de una clase se tratara y todos los presentes fueran sus alumnos.

.-Son muy largos, mucho más que los de un lobo normal – dijo la voz de Harry para sorpresa de todos – brilla a la luz de la luna y son increíblemente duros, tan duros como un diamante, es capaz de cortar el cristal sin que se estropee y solo hay un material que lo estropea, que lo deshace completamente: la plata.

.-Magnifico Harry – dijo felizmente Dumbledore. Durante las últimas noches Harry había estudiado muchísimo a los hombre lobos, por si encontraba alguna opción de ir al clan de los hombres lobo – yo no lo hubiese contado mejor – lo felicitó mientras que con su varita hacía aparecer un pedazo de cristal – como comprenderéis no voy a utilizar la plata, pero puedo demostraros que efectivamente es capaz de cortar cristal – dejando el cristal en su escritorio pasó el colmillo en un rápido movimientos y segundo después el cristal estaba partido en dos sin que el colmillo presentara ninguna rascada. Pero por si fuera poco, también demostró que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Como aún no era de noche, hizo aparecer con un extraño hechizo una luna, no supieron decir si era de verdad o de mentira, en el centro del despacho y el colmillo brillo intensamente – Como veis, esta bastante claro que se trata de uno verdadero, pero bueno, tampoco debemos hacernos esperanzas hasta después de hablar con Remus – dijo con total convencimiento de que Remus despertaría.

.-Y si es verdad que los hombres lobo lucharan a nuestro lado¿eso como puede...? – empezó a preguntar Mungungus Fletcher, pero Harry no pudo acabar de escucharlo porque una extraña sensación le sobrevino.

Inexplicablemente, su corazón había empezado a ir mucho más rápido en tan solo unos segundos, con tanta celeridad que incluso el pecho le estaba empezando a doler. Empezó a inquietarse, pero intentó disimular para no preocupar más a Sirius que parecía muy atento a lo que Dumbledore le estaba contestando a Mundungus.

Pero esa sensación no solo fue a menos si no que incluso podía oír cada pulsación en su cabeza, mareándolo.

.-No me gusta nada – murmuró de repente Harry, incapaz de callarse más. Sirius, a su lado, le escuchó y le miró gravemente. Harry se había puesto blanco y tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

Pero cuando le iba a preguntar que le ocurría y por que decía eso, su ahijado le agarró por el brazo repentinamente con una mano mientras la otra la dirigía a la altura de su corazón. Un pinchazo especialmente fuerte le había cruzado el pecho dejándole prácticamente sin respiración.

.-Es Remus – dijo repentinamente y tan rápido como había dicho eso se levantó y todavía cogido a Sirius ambos desaparecieron con un suave "plof".

Nadie dentro del despacho sabía que había pasado, pero todos eran conocedores de la empatía que últimamente había desarrollado Harry, por lo que eso no les pareció una buena señal y rápidamente se precipitaron todos hacia la salida del despacho para dirigirse a la enfermería.

´´´´´´

Harry y Sirius aparecieron justo en frente de la puerta de la enfermería, la cual se encontraba cerrada.

Todavía recordando ese fuerte pinchazo, Harry se acercó a la puerta y apoyo la cabeza en la puerta para escuchar que ocurría dentro. Sirius, empezando a comprender las cosas, imitó a su ahijado. Dentro se escuchaban pasos apresurados y voces nerviosas, pero no lograban entender qué decían.

.-¿Cómo está Remus? – le preguntó Sirius, sabía que si Harry había actuado de esa forma había sido porque algo había ocurrido.

.-No lo sé, ahora no lo sé – dijo desesperado – algo le ha pasado, eso seguro, pero ahora... – Harry estaba desesperado y se notaba a la legua, movía las manos nerviosamente y hablaba de forma atropellada.

.-Esta bien, tranquilizate – le dijo Sirius mientras él se pasaba una mano por el pelo, un gesto que siempre solia hacer, pero más cuando estaba nervioso.

Unos pocos minutos después, empezaron a llegar el resto de los miembros de la orden, todos jadeando. Habían bajado hasta allí corriendo y muchos de ellos ya tenían una edad. Los que pudieron hablar le preguntaron rápidamente que había ocurrido.

Una vez Sirius, les contó que no sabían nada y que dentro de la enfermería se escuchaba mucho ruido y que la puerta estaba cerrada, no tuvieron más remedio que esperar a que alguien les informara de algo.

Los diez minutos siguientes fueron de pleno desconcierto, de nervios, de angustia. Harry había vuelto a agarrar a Sirius por el brazo, pero la sensación de desasosiego que había sentido antes se había disipado, y el ritmo de su corazón empezaba a normalizarse.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey salió de la enfermería. Parecía cansada y preocupada, pero nada en su aspecto daba a pensar que algo fatal hubiese ocurrido.

.-¿Cómo está Remus? – preguntó Sirius adelantándose a todos.

.-Lo hemos estabilizado nuevamente – contestó la señora Pomfrey, dándole una tímida sonrisa de consuelo al animago – ha habido una crisis pero ya la ha superado. Ahora debemos esperar.

´´´´´´

Harry paseaba con aspecto cansado por los pasillos. Sirius se había quedado con Remus y él había decidido dar una vuelta antes de ir a buscar a Ron y Hermione en la biblioteca, luego relevaría a Sirius mientras este descansaba un rato.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la tarde y por los pasillos no había nadie, todos estarían o cenando en el Gran Comedor o en sus salas comunes. Ya no hacía tiempo para pasear por los terrenos, ya habían caído los primeros copos de nieve que hacían presagiar un invierno y unas navidades frías. No quedaba más que una semana y media para que empezaran las vacaciones de navidad. Como el año pasado Ron regresaría a su casa con su familia, lo mismo que Hermione, y él, en teoría, regresaría al Valle de Godric con Sirius y Remus, aunque ahora ese plan había quedado suspendido. Si Remus no mejoraba se quedarian en el castillo, donde el hombre lobo pudiera estar controlado a todas horas.

Casi sin darse cuenta Harry se encontró en la biblioteca y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacía el rincón donde Hermione solía estudiar. Ron y Hermione estaba allí, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía especialmente metido en sus deberes. Ron jugueteaba con su pluma moviendola de arriba abajo mientras tenía la vista perdida en el libro de encantamientos, mientras que Hermione repasaba distraídamente su redacción de historia.

Sacándolos de su particular mundo, Harry se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de Hermione.

.-¿Cómo está? – le preguntó intranquila, mientras Harry escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos.

.-Sigue vivo – murmuró ahogadamente. La chica miró a Ron, que miraba a su amigo tristemente, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

.-¿Y tú? – dijo la chica de nuevo.

.-Sigo vivo – dijo tristemente – pero no por mucho tiempo. Como siga con esta empatía, a mi me va a dar algo – dijo y después y al ver que sus amigos no entendían el porqué les decía eso, les contó lo que había ocurrido en la reunión.

Lo que no sabía Harry, era que aparte de sus dos mejores amigos, también estaba escuchando su explicación otra persona. Yael había estado buscando un libro de transformaciones cuando había oído como Harry llegaba derrotado. Por todo el castillo se rumoreaba que algo había ocurrido, porque prácticamente ningún profesor había acudido al Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo y porque había algunos chicos que decían que esa tarde habían visto a Dumbledore, McGonagall y mucha más gente que no conocían, corriendo por un pasillo a toda prisa. Por eso, Yael, al ver a Harry así, no había podido evitar escuchar y ahora se sentía terriblemente mal. Entendía a la perfección como debía sentirse su ex novio, quería muchísimo a Remus y como algo le pasara, Harry quedaría muy tocado. Además ella también tenía mucha estima a Remus. Se había portado muy bien con ella cuando había ido al Valle en el verano y le parecia una persona muy entrañable.

Sin poderlo evitar y sospechando que Harry no la recibiría muy bien, se acercó hasta donde estaba el trío de oro.

.-Hola – dijo suavemente. Harry que reconoció inmediatamente la voz, levantó la vista hacía ella. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes y mostraban preocupación, pero a pesar de eso, la voz de Harry no sonó para nada decaída o triste. Aún tenía demasiado presente la imagen de la chica riendo con Davis o las palabras que le había dicho. Sabía que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, pero aún así, su herencia Potter y su orgullo masculino, le impedía reconocerlo en voz alta.

.-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó insolentemente. A pesar del tono, la chica no se amilanó.

.-No he podido evitar escuchar lo que decías y he venido a preguntar por Remus – dijo Yael mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry.

.-Remus está bien, gracias¿alguna cosa más?

.-¿Y tú¿Cómo estás?

.-¿Dónde te has dejado a Davis? – le devolvió la pregunta. Ron y Hermione, que no sabían nada del anterior encuentro de Harry y Yael, no entendieron nada.

.-Yo solo he venido a...

.-A preguntar por Remus, ya lo has dicho – la cortó de forma borde. Retiró la vista de la chica y mirando ahora a Ron dijo – esta noche me quedaré en la enfermería, si alguien pregunta, diles que estoy con Sirius¿vale? – le pidió. Sus compañeros de habitación no acostumbraban a preguntar donde se metía Harry por las noches, pero debido al revuelo de ese día, era mejor prevenir

.-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? – preguntó Hermione.

.-No te preocupes – dijo ignorando totalmente a Yael, que seguía de pie a su lado – nos vemos mañana¿vale?

Harry se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse de allí, pero Yael lo agarró por la mano deteniéndole. Aunque su cara no mostró nada, por dentro le recorrió un escalofrío al notar de nuevo el tacto de la chica.

.-Harry...

.-Yael, por favor – dijo mirándola. Su voz tembló un instante – hoy no tengo la fuerza suficiente para simular que no pasa nada, o que estoy bien delante de ti o que soy un cabrón y no me afecta el haberte dejado, así que no me lo hagas más difícil, por favor – y después de decir eso y dejando a la chica estática en el suelo debido a la sinceridad de Harry se marchó rumbo a la enfermería.

´´´´´´´

Mientras Harry estaba en la biblioteca, Sirius estaba en la enfermería, sentando en una silla al lado de la cama de Remus. Tenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo de su amigo y veía embelesado como el pecho del hombre lobo subía y bajaba en un ritmo suave y acompasado en cada respiración. Parecía que hacía mejor cara que esa mañana, pero igualmente el riesgo estaba allí, las siguientes 30 horas serían determinantes para el futuro, tanto del de Remus como el de Harry y suyo.

Pensaba en Harry , en lo mal que lo había pasado esa tarde y todos esos meses con la ausencia de Remus y también en lo mal que había llevado la situación. No había sabido llevar el rol de padre y en tan solo dos meses, Harry y él habían discutido más de una vez e incluso habían llegado a las manos.

.-Moony, por favor, no me dejes solo, no te vayas como James – le susurró de forma desesperada.

Justo en ese instante escuchó como la puerta de la enfermería se abría. Inmediatamente se pasó la mano por la cara, pero aún y así no se giró para ver quien entraba.

Pocos segundos después, notó como unas manos pequeñas le pasaban por la espalda y se situaban en su pecho. Reconoció de inmediato ese olor. Siempre había pensado que ese rasgo tan característico de su forma animaga de alguna manera siempre era presente en él en su yo humano.

Nicole le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y le tendió una taza de café.

.-He pensado que te iría bien – dijo con una sonrisa calmada.

.-Pensaba que te habías ido después de la reunión – Sirius cogió la taza con una sonrisa, pero aun así en sus ojos grises se podía ver una infinita preocupación, que no pasó desapercibido por la auror.

.-He ido al ministerio, pero como hasta mañana por la noche no he de volver, he preferido venir a ver como estaba Remus y como estabas tú – la mujer iba moviéndose por la habitación pero en ningún momento perdía de vista a Sirius – esta tarde te he visto muy decaído y eso no me gusta. Me gusta más el Sirius divertido y juguetón.

.-Pues me temo que ese Sirius va a dejar de existir – dijo amargamente levantándose él también.

Dejó la taza de café que Nicole le había traído encima de la mesa (no le había dado ni un solo trago) y se dirigió hacia la ventana. A fuera ya era de noche, pero ni una sola estrella podía divisarse debajo de la espesa capa de nubes que cubría el cielo ingles. La luna, el origen del mal de todos ellos, también permanecía oculta.

.-Todo saldrá bien, Sirius – intentó animarle. Se había acercado hasta él de forma sigilosa y ahora lo abrazaba por detrás apoyando su cabeza en la espalda ancha del hombre.

Hacía muchos días que los dos no se veían y solo habían estado juntos, solos, unas tres veces. No tenían nada serio, pues ninguno de los dos lo querían, ambos demasiado independientes para involucrase en algo serio. Estaban bien así, viéndose de vez en cuando, aunque eso no quería decir que no se tuvieran estima o que solo buscaran al otro para pasar un rato de despreocupación No. Se preocupaban el uno por el otro y ahora Nicole estaba muy preocupada por Sirius. Ver a un hombre tan divertido, tan decaído, impactaba, y mucho.

Sirius cerró los ojos al sentir a la mujer a su espalda y suspiró profundamente.

De alguna manera Nicole le relajaba, pero también le hacía vulnerable. Tenía pánico de que lo que ella le había dicho no fuera verdad y que las cosas no salieran bien, y eso era algo que nunca había expresado en voz alta, no tenía a nadie para hacerlo. No podía sincerarse con Harry, él ya lo estaba pasando lo suficientemente mal, y ese chico por ahora era su único apoyo. Si hubiera tenido a James, las cosas serían diferentes, juntos, podían superar lo que fuera y así lo habían hecho siempre, pero ahora su hermano ya no estaba y él estaba solo con miles de problemas sobre sus hombros. Ahora podían entender como debió sentirse Remus cuando James y Lily murieron y él fue enviado directo a Azkaban. Una sensación muy parecida a la que solía tener en Azkaban le cruzó la espina dorsal en forma de escalofrió.

Nicole debió notarlo, porque apretó más el abrazo y luego, suavemente, giró a Sirius para que la mirara a los ojos.

.-No va a pasar nada, estoy segura, Remus es muy fuerte y ha salido de cosas peores – le dijo con un tono dulce – y si pasara, no estaríais solos, ahí mucha gente que os quiere y no os dejaran solos – dijo y Sirius, durante un instante, pensó que le había leído el pensamiento, por lo que le sonrió, esta vez sinceramente y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Justo en ese momento, Harry entró tras llamar levemente a la puerta, pero aún y así Sirius no rompió el abrazo de inmediato. Poco después y mientras Harry se sentaba al lado de Remus, Sirius salía junto a Nicole a buscar algo para comer, para luego regresar a la enfermería.

´´´´´

Todo estaba en silencio. En la enfermería solo se escuchaban dos respiraciones tranquilas, al compás una de la otra.

Fuera de esas paredes, la fría y oscura noche de diciembre cubría el más mínimo rincón de los terrenos de Hogwart, pero dentro, la débil luz de un par de velas iluminaba la estancia dándole un aspecto romántico, cálido.

Harry Potter, llevaba en esa sala muchas horas. Había casi obligado a su padrino a que se fuera a descansar a su habitación y le había ordenado que invitara a Nicole a quedarse con él para hacerle compañía. El animago a regañadientes, había aceptado, pero con la condición de que a la mínima novedad lo llamara inmediatamente.

Harry había permanecido un buen rato sentado al lado de Remus, hablándole, contándole lo que había sucedido esos días, se había ahorrado algunas cosas, como la ruptura con Yael o las peleas con Sirius, pero le había contado como había mejorado muchísimo en el entrenamiento, en como había descubierto sus dotes de aparición, como Gryffindor había ganado el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada...pero ahora, cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, Harry, agotado del sufrimiento de ese día, había caído en el mundo de Morfeo, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de Remus.

Estaba tan agotado que había caído redondo y ahora no notaba como alguien le estaba acariciando su cabeza de forma cariñosa. Todavía entre sueños movió la cabeza para deshacerse de ese contacto que le producía cosquillas.

.-Sirius, ya me levanto – murmuró, ya que eso era lo que solía hacer Sirius en el verano para que se despertara.

Una risilla se escuchó por la enfermería tras esa frase y Harry inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Conocía esa risa divertida y había estado más de dos meses temiendo no volver a escucharla.

Rápidamente se incorporó para verificar que lo que había escuchado no había sido un sueño y...no, no lo era. Remus estaba tumbado en la cama, como antes, pero con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry no supo reaccionar, era capaz de tomar una decisión en milésimas de segundo cuando estaba en una batalla, pero ahora, no sabía que hacer. Si reír, si llorar, si echarse encima del hombre lobo para abrazarlo y no dejarle marchar nunca más, si ir a avisar a Sirius, si pellizcarse... había miles de opciones y no sabía cual escoger.

.-Remus... – balbuceo incrédulo con los ojos empañados.

.-No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte – dijo Remus con una voz áspera, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no la usaba, pero para Harry fue suficiente. Esa voz era de Remus y escucharla significaba que estaba vivo y volvía a estar con él.

Ahora sí, ya sabía qué hacer, se lanzó a los brazos de Remus, luego, ya haría todas las otras cosas.

´´´´´´

Ya está! Veis como no soy tan mala? Os dije que no sufrierais y era por eso, porque Remus viviría.

Muchas gracias por los reviews no puedo creer que lleve 550 en solo 17 capítulos, sois los mejores. Pues hasta aquí otro capitulo, nos vemos muy pronto! Besos!


	19. Temptation

Buenas! Como estáis todos? Yo muy bien, con calorcito (me gusta el verano) y con mucho ánimos porque me habéis dejado unos reviews estupendos. Sois geniales. Me alegro que os gustara la "resurrección" de Remus, no pensaba matarlo, aun lo necesito para la historia, pero hacerlo sufrir no estaba mal. Aunque si os soy sincera, las dos capítulos que vienen ahora me da pereza escribirlos, no se porque, pero bueno, con vuestros ánimos me "obligáis" a hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. Ya llegamos a navidad y casi casi la mitad de la historia, ya veremos como acaba. Un besazo enorme a todos los que me habéis dicho algo! Gracias a:

**Ana Black:** Hola! Siii! Remus es una ricura de hombre, me encanta, como amigo y otras cosas, totalmente de acuerdo contigo, aunque yo me quedo con James. Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Carla Grey:** Oh Dios mio! Jejejejeje, que grande esa serie, yo tuve la epoca en que todo el rato iba diciendo eso, aish esa juventud loca. Pues ahora estoy mucha mas feliz, porque me habéis perdonado la vida ( aprovecho este pequeño paréntesis que me dais) incluso me estoy poniendo morenita, que estar escondida en la trinchera es fatal pa' la melanina. Remus tiene todas las partes de su cuerpo, y cuando digo todas, me refiero a TODAS, lo he comprobado. Vector algún día aparecerá, el lobito no se estará quieto, viene con hambre el hombre, aunque es mejor que no se mueva mucho ahora, ya tendrá tiempo. Has visto que espabilada mi Yael? Jejeej si es que es más mona! Pero tu siéntate y disfruta de las habilidades que le ha dado sexo en nueva york, en ese encuentro aun estaba en la primera temporada de la serie. Y por favor, como Harry reciba los serrano de tu parte, te mato, pobre chico, ya es tonto solo le falta que el fiti y el santiago le digan algo (como ves antes veía esa serie) Como anda la investigación? Vaya putada lo del pelo, si es que ser un inexperto es lo que tiene. Los tíos punto G, mmmm, mmmm, esos son más simples. (espero que ningún tío lea esto) Te estas liando, los perros son una señal, pero es mucha mas metafórica que nada, no es que quieran tocar a Sirius, que sí, porque al fin y al cabo Voldemort quiere hacer daño a todo el mundo que Harry quiere, pero no es una advertencia, de "potter tu padrino morirá" Siento decirte que las dos hipótesis están equivocadas. Pasemos a la parte aventuras en can licos. Sobre que pasó en el clan lo sabremos pero dentro de unos...dos capítulos (este y otro) ahora remus no quiere decir mucho y alli veras que pasó, pero básicamente están los lideres que pasan de Voldie que son los que hicieron costado a remus, y luego hay como en todos laos los revolucionarios, que apoyan a la magia oscura. Por supuesto que estos tiene un lider, pero como su grupo es más reducido no es una potencia que sobresalga. Aun así después del atentado en Francia, los licos malos la liaron aun más gorda (remus ya estaba herido allí). Ahora más pillado. Mmmm, no se si el jefe del clan es un lobo y una loba...mmm...digamos que si, jejeje. No lo había pensado, pero le daremos a la loba un papel importante. Bueno wapa, que sepas que me he guardado en favoritos uno de tus fics cuando tenga tiempo me lo leeré. Muchas gracias por el peazo review y nos vemos pronto!

**Ginger:** Hola! Jejeje, pero si deje a remus vivo! Un final muy bonito quieres tu, no se si todo saldrá como tu dices, eso seria demasiado bonito. Harry poderes de medimagia? No lo había pensado, pero si no es que entonces el chico ya seria poco menos que un Dios. No, no tendrá poderes de medimagia. Gracias por el review! Nos vemos!

**Cervatilla:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias! No tenia la intención de matar a Remus, jejeje pero haceros sufrir me gusta, jejejee. Nos vemos!

**Black sophia:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Sobretodo por darme más tiempo de vida, llevo una temporada de amenazar, es que esto no puede ser. ¿Qué canción de Bon Jovi? El grupo tiene muchísimas canciones, pero yo te recomiendo dos, Livin' on a prayer y Always, mis dos favoritas. Hasta pronto! Bye!

**Agus y Moony:** Sii Remus esta vivito y coleando! Para Malfoy tengo algo pensado, pero faltan un par o tres de capítulos, pero la liaran. Ya viste el tercer episodio de la guerra de las galaxias? Nos vemos! Besos!

**Looony Moony:** Hola! A mi muy bien y tu que tal? Como va la vida? Me alegro que te gustara. Tu te pensabas que iba a cargarme a Remus? Nooo, aun no. Jejejeje. Suerte en tus exámenes!

**Hikaru Itsuko**: Mala? Encima que os devuelvo a la vida a Remus! Jejej, hay que ver que poco me queréis! Besos!

**Mawi:** Remus esta mejor. Ahora ya no lo mataré. Besos

**Elementhp:** Si, Remus volvió y vivito. Las cosas entre Harry y Yael no están mejorando, pero bueno Harry se dejó llevar y ahora Yael sabe que piensa Harry, es un gran paso. Besos

**Laura P.E**: Hola! A que si? Jejejej muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Harry se dejó llevar y dejó entrever lo que siente. Muchas gracias! Besos!

**Agus lupin:** Muchas gracias! Gracias, gracias, gracias! Remus es un encanto de hombre, por eso no pensaba matarla. Besos!

**Neli Black:** Hola! Lloraste? Aish que Linda, jejej, pero no era para tanto. La conversación entre Harry y Yael tendrá mucha importancia, Harry se dejó llevar porque estaba mal y Yael le ha visto las orejas a la pantera, ya veremos que pasa en un futuro. Cuídate! Un beso!

**Jack Dawson:** Niiiiit!

**Grim**: Hola! Muchas gracias! Sois vosotras que son monisimos y me dejáis muchos reviews, más de los que creo merecer, pero en fin, no me voy a quejar. Quería actualizar a primera hora, pero mi internet no fue hasta la tarde, un asco, últimamente tengo unos problemas con el dichoso internet...pero bueno me alegro que te gustara. Todos queremos a Remus, pero a James lo quiero mucho más. Jejeje. Un beso nena!

**Greeneyes5:** Hola! Si? Uno de los mejores? Muchas gracias! Un beso!

**Adriana:** Hola! Intento escribir un capitulo por semana, aunque a veces tardo un poquillo más, pero más o menos tardo eso, pero como ves los capítulos tampoco son muy muy largos. Muchas gracias, un beso!

**Lladruc**: Siii esta viu! Jejejej Em convides a la festa? Jejeje Ja veurem que pasa amb el Harry i la Yael. Gracies! Petons!

**Amón Black:** Muchas gracias! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y no te vaya aburriendo. Ya veremos que pasa con la parejita. Besos!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Jejejej Pero si al final remus a despertado! Jejeje, tenia que darle un poquillo de emoción! Sigo sin tener muy claro que pasara con Sirius y Nicole, en el capitulo anterior ya pasó algo y si lees detenidamente te puedes dar cuenta que Sirius empieza a sentir algo, pero es que yo no veo a Sirius enamorado, y tampoco a Nicole, porque negarlo, los dos son independientes. Si alguna vez tienen algo, no serán la típica pareja empalagosa, tendrán libertad. Muchas gracias por la rapidez de dejar el review. Siiii soy del Barça! Y estuve en el campo del Levante (muchas gracias eva por invitarme al campo) y disfrute muchísimo. Un beso grande!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Me nalegro molt. Be, ara el remus esta despert, ja veurem que pasa amb el Harry i la Yael. Moltes gracies wapa, cuidat! Petons

**Kamesita:** Hola! Muchas gracias a ti! Me alegro que te gustara, besos!

**Narmonis**: Hola! Muchas gracias! Remus ya esta de vuelta, vivo y coleando, ahora veremos que pasa. Intento escribir lo más que puedo pero a veces la inspiración no llega. Un beso enorme! Cuídate!

**CLO-VDM:** Hola! Gracias a ti! Remus esta bien, con algunos golpecillos pero bien. Gracias cuídate!

**Dany:** Hola! Ufff, jejejeej, que humor leer todo seguido! Muchas gracias me alegro que te gustaran las dos partes. Tienes razón necesitas sufrir para darte cuenta de lo afortunado que eres de tener ciertas cosas. Gracias! Cuídate!

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Remus esta vivo y bastante bien. El intercambio entre Harry y Yael va a tener sus consecuencias. Besos!

**Laura Owl:** Hola! Si, ya era hora que algo le saliera bien al pobre Harry, aunque ya veremos que pasa con Yael. Gracias! Besos

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Yo muy bien! No te he bloqueado, solo que no me conecto, además que tengo muchos problemas con internet. Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, me conoces, sabes que no mataría a Remus. Un beso! Cuídate!

**Saruky:** Hola! Como estas? Remus esta vivito y más o menos bien de salud, jejejej ya le tocaba. Muchas gracias por el review, cuídate! Sigues dolenta!

**Canalla:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y por dejarme review. Escribe cuanto puedas, hay otras cosas más importantes. Harry pobrete tiene una vida dura, pero veremos que puedo hacer. Un beso! Arriba argentina!

**Blacklady:** Hola! Mmm, vale si, casi mato a Remus, pero después a resultado que esta bien. Muchas gracias! Besos

**Tanit:** Hola! Te gustó el final? Me alegro porque eso era lo único que tenia claro de todo el capitulo! Jejejej el encuentro entre Harry y Yael va a tener sus consecuencias. Sirius y Nicole no quieren nada serio, ya veremos que pasa. Muchas gracias, cuídate! Besos

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Hola! Que tal estas? Ups, hay alguna gente que tenía el mismo problema con eso de dejar review, no se que puede ser. Muchas gracias, remus no podía morir y el encuentro de harry y yael tendrá su repercusión. Besos!

**Adriana:** Hola! Gracias! Remus ya esta de vuelta y vivito, jejeje, ya le tocaba pobre hombre! Besos

**Marce:** Siii el lobito esta vivo! Ahora todo ira más rápido y no estará muy enfermo. Jops, Yael es mi niña, pero ya veremos que pasa entre esos dos. Gracias! Besos!

**Lucumbus:** Hola! Tu a estudiar! Jejeej, joder, que mal nen, que palo los exámenes, pero las aprobaras todas no? Buen chico! Ves como Remus esta vivo? Menos mal que tu tienes buen concepto de mi y me conoces, no podía cargarme a remus, aun. Jajajaj, los poderes empaticos solo los tendrá cuando algo grave ocurra con la gente que quiere, léase, sirius, remus, ron, hermione y yael. Digamos que lo de harry y yael ya lo tengo pensao, jejeje, por una cosa que planifico...Enga xiket nos vemos, estudia mucho, aprueba y cuídate! Besos!

**Kei-kugodgy:** Hola! Jejeje gracias! Uiii Harry conquistar a Yael…jejeje, ya veremos que pasa. Me gusta que te guste la parejita! Jejeje besos!

**Xesblack:** Hola! Eee, que cada review que recibo me hace muchísima ilusión, no es uno más. Harry se ha delatado un pokito bastante frente a Yael, ahora veremos que pasa. Presión? Mucha, sobretodo si estoy en crisis de inspiración como ahora que no me sale nada de nada, entonces si que me presiono yo sola. Hagrid esta por ahí, jejej, se que he de meterlo, pero me gusta tan poco ese hombre...un beso wapa, cuídate!

**Mariet malfoy:** Hola! Jejej…difícil de creer, pero si tu lo dices….Jejeje, Harry se delató mucho son esa frase, intentará ser el mismo borde, pero...ya veremos que pasa, y entre tu y yo, (no se lo digas a nadie) remus le dará algún que otro toke a harry sobre eso. Un beso! Muchísimas gracias!

**LorenapotterB:** Remus esta bien, no podía morir ahora. Muchas gracias! Besos!

**Cangurito:** Hola! Muchas gracias! No pararé de escribir, tranquilo, me gusta mucho esto. Gracias por engancharte a la historia y nos vemos mas o menos cada semana. Besos!

**Jameslovestolily:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias! La verdad es que cuando llevo mucho tiempo con un fic, me agobio un poquito por eso intento escribir rápido. Pues no sabría decirte cuales fics prefiero, he leído un poco de todo, me gustan mucho los que mezclan a Harry con los merodeadores. He leído bastantes de los merodeadores en el colegio, pero ahora no son esos los que más me gustan, me gusta que Harry esté por ahí. Eso sí, me gustan mucho los fics que tiene humor. No creo que haga un séptimo año, seguramente aquí acabaré mi participación en Harry Potter. Para hacerte una cuenta tienes que ir al apartado de arriba de la pagina que pone "register" ahí te pedirán unos datos, vamos lo típico. Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, un beso!

**Gala Potter:** Hola! Como estas? Ves como remus iba a vivir? Jejeje, no soy tan mala. Vector aparecerá, pero tan discreta como siempre, jejje. Lo siento, pero sobre Harry y Yael no puedo decirte nada, aunque ahora Harry se ha delatado mucho. Muchas gracias! Besos

**Sirvy-cat:** Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, me costo horrores. La bomba...si eso la dejas guardada, vale? jejejej. Yo no soy mucho de ordenes, pero quizás algún día que no tenga nada mas que hacer me meteré. Tu dumbledore? Ai ai ai ai. Jejejej Besos !

**Zeisse :** Hola ! muchísimas gracias ! me alegro que el capitulo te gustara. Harry y Sirius necesitaban que Remus despertara y mira, el lobito despertó! Muchas gracias a ti! Besos! Cuídate!

* * *

Capitulo 19: **Tempation**

Hacía un día horrible: ventoso, lluvioso y las bajas temperaturas bañaban Hogwarts y sus alrededores. Pero para Harry Potter ese era uno de los mejores días de los últimos tiempos.

Remus Lupin estaba tumbado a la cama que tenía delante suyo y aunque muy cansado y con feas heridas por todo su cuerpo, estaba allí, a medio metro de distancia, tangible y visible y lo mejor y más importante, fuera de peligro. No había cosa que pudiera hacer más feliz a Harry, que parecía que un enorme peso en su interior se hubiese desvanecido.

Sirius también estaba allí, Harry lo había ido a buscar a la habitación poco rato después de que Remus despertara y mientras Madame Pomfrey le hacía algunas preguntas de cómo se encontraba. La cara del animago mostraba una calma que hacía tiempo no tenía. Parecía que, por unos instantes, todo lo malo se hubiese evaporado, como si Voldemort hubiese dejado de atacar o como si no fuera Harry el único salvador del mundo mágico. Eso ahora no les importaba.

Remus se sentía terriblemente cansado y muy adolorido, pero aín así se le veía contento y sonreía cada vez que veía como Sirius o Harry se le quedaban mirando totalmente encantados.

No había querido decir mucho sobre el viaje, ni sobre lo que había pasado en el clan, y ninguno de los dos le había querido insistir. Se limitaban a contestarle las cosas que preguntaba con voz ronca, cansada: les preguntó sobre el entrenamiento, las clases, sobre como estaban Ron y Hermione, como estaban todos los de la orden...y a todo Sirius y Harry se apresuraban a contestarle con la mayor precisión posible, a todo menos cuando Remus le preguntó a Harry como le iba con Yael. El chico no supo contestar, porque decirle, un "lo hemos dejado" le parecía muy rudo, pero tampoco quería mentirle. Pero esos segundo de indecisión fueron suficientes para que el hombre lobo se hiciera una mínima idea de lo que ocurría por lo que simplemente dijo:

.-Tenemos muchas cosas de lo que hablar – y rápidamente y tras una mirada de comprensión cambió de tema.

Harry y Sirius tenían intención de pasarse todo el día junto a la cama de Remus. Sí, tenían clases y tenían que impartirlas, pero la opción de pasar con Remus todo el día era mucho más tentadora, aunque hay que decir que el hombre lobo no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

.-Sois unos irresponsables – dijo con una sonrisa, contento de ver que seguían siendo los mismos inmaduros de siempre.

Pero sus planes, como siempre, fueron rotos, y esta vez nada más y nada menos que por Dumbledore.

El anciano director entró en la enfermería tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en los labios y saludando con un energético "buenos días".

Sirius y Harry se miraron a los ojos, intuyendo a la vez, que la presencia de Dumbledore desbarataría sus maravillosos planes. Y en efecto, 5 minutos después Harry y Sirius eran echados del lado de la cama de Remus.

El director quería hablar a solas con Remus, seguramente para saber las primeras noticias de la estancia en el clan de los licántropos, cosa que, a juzgar por la cara de Remus, no le apetecía en absoluto.

Los dos merodeadores se despidieron de Remus con un "en cuanto acabe la clase venimos" y se dispusieron a pasarse por el Gran Comedor Aún tenían 20 minutos para comer algo.

Iban por el pasillo, charlando animadamente, riendo como hacía días que no lo hacían, las rencillas que habían tenido en los últimos tiempos habían quedado completamente olvidadas. Remus ya estaba allí, estaba bien y ahora ellos no querían preocuparlo más con sus disputas individuales, por lo que en un acuerdo silencioso ambos se propusieron olvidarlo todo y no decirle palabra al tercer merodeador.

En el Gran Comedor ya no quedaba mucha gente, solo algunos alumnos apurando sus desayunos o tomándolos con calma porque no tenían clase esa primera hora. Uno de esos últimos rezagados eran Ron y Hermione.

Estaban en el fondo de la mesa, separados de los demás y hablando seriamente. Tan metidos estaban que apenas se fijaron que Harry acababa de entrar. Solo fueron conscientes cuando escucharon unas voces pasando cerca de ellos y las reconocieron como las de Harry y Sirius.

Hermione fue la primera en verlo e inmediatamente se levantó para dirigirse hacía él.

.-¿Qué? - preguntó de forma impaciente cogiendole las manos y mirándolo fijamente.

Pero no hizo falta que Harry contestara para adivinar qué había pasado. Las sonrisas de su amigo y del padrino de éste hablaban por si solas.

.-Despertó esta noche – dijo Harry agrandando aún más su sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes.

.-¡Oh Harry! – exclamó Hermione llorosa y luego se le lanzó al cuello abrazándolo estrechamente. Harry devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad.

.-¿Y ahora cómo está? – escuchó que preguntaba Ron a su lado, mirando con una sonrisa a su amigo y a su novia.

.-Ahora esta con Dumbledore, que seguro le estará interrogando – empezó a contar, y todavía con Hermione abrazada se sentó en la mesa. Sirius se sentó enfrente suyo ya que en la mesa de profesores ya no quedaba nadie - pero estaba bastantes bien, le duele mucho todo y tiene alguna herida muy fea, pero esta vivo y a salvo, que es lo principal.

.-¿Ha contado algo de...? – preguntó Hermione que ya había soltado el cuello del animago y ahora se estaba secando las lágrimas.

.-No quiere decir nada – dijo por primera vez Sirius, tomando una gran taza de café – cuando surge el tema cambia rápidamente de conversación.

.-Pero ahora Dumbledore va a hacerle un interrogatorio de tercer grado – dijo Harry con rencor.

.-Dumbledore siempre ha sido de la opinión que las malas experiencias se han de contar lo más rápido posible para así calmar el dolor – opinó Sirius – y tú lo sabes más que nadie.

Y eso era verdad. Harry aún tenía muy presente el final de su cuarto curso, cuando se vio las caras por primera vez con Voldemort, tras la última prueba del torneo de los tres magos. En ese momento, Dumbledore le hizo narrar todo lo sucedido poco tiempo después de que regresara al colegio, y debía admitir que había sido una buena idea.

.-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? – le preguntó a Hermione cambiando de tema

.-Encantamientos.

.-Aún tenéis tiempo – dijo Sirius apurando su taza de café y dando un mordisco a la tostada que Harry sostenía – yo ya llego tarde. Nos vemos luego - se despidió y después de darle un beso a Harry salió rápidamente del comedor.

´´´´´´´

.-Y eso es todo por hoy. Practicad un poco y el próximo día haréis una demostración y si todos lo hacéis bien, ya pensaré alguna recompensa – dijo a la clase con una sonrisa.

Sirius había dado por finalizada su primera clase del día. Dos horas con los chicos de Ravenclaw y aunque faltaban 10 minutos para que fuera la hora, había decidido darla por acabada y así pasarse a ver a Remus antes de tener a los Slytherin de segundo.

Mientras espera que los chicos fueran saliendo, se dedicó a recoger un poco las cosas. Durante ese tiempo lo había dejado todo por el medio y como ahora Remus viera ese desorden, le caería una buena bronca. Por eso, estaba tan metido lanzando pergaminos a la papelera que no se dio cuenta de que una chica se había acercado a su escritorio, con la mochila al hombro.

.-Perdone, profesor Black.

Sirius levantó la vista aunque había reconocido la vez de inmediato.

.-Buenos días, Yael – la saludó con una sonrisa. La verdad es que la chica le caía muy bien y le sabía mal que Harry cortara con ella, pero bueno, allá Harry. Él no se metería en su vida sentimental, como mínimo de forma descarada - ¿querías algo?

.-Bueno, pues... verá, quería preguntarle...

.-La clase ya ha terminado, Yael, puedes llamarme Sirius – dijo simpáticamente mientras de un manotazo lanzaba un montón de papeles dentro de un cajón y lo cerraba con dificultad.

.-Pues quería preguntarte cómo está Remus – dijo la chica avergonzada. Quizás se esperaba que Sirius le dijera qué a ella que le importaba, que porqué debía contárselo a una alumna o porqué no se lo preguntaba a Harry, pero por el contrario, Sirius le sonrió con una ceja levantada, extrañado de que la chica supiera de Remus. Ella debió entender el gesto porque añadió - Ayer escuché como Harry le contaba a Ron y Hermione que había regresado y estaba en la enfermería.

.-Remus está mucho mejor – le contestó. En el aula ya solo quedaban ellos dos por lo que Sirius cogió su cazadora y se la puso por encima – esta noche a despertado y está más o menos bien, ya no corre peligro alguno. Le diré que has preguntado por él – le dijo, cogió la varita de encima de la mesa y le hizo un gesto a Yael para que le acompañara fuera de la clase – y a Harry también – añadió.

.-¡No! – casi gritó Yael – no, Sirius, ayer no le gustó que ayer le preguntara y...

.-Harry tiene muchas caras, Yael, ya lo conoces – le dijo mientras movía la varita y sellaba la clase – pero solo has de tocar algunas teclas para dar con el verdadero Harry, y tu sabes cuales son – Sirius la miró un segundo en un gesto claro mientras guardaba la varita en el bolsillo de su cazadora.

.-¿No crees que será inútil tocarlas?

.-Harry es muy cabezota, muy orgullos, vamos todo un Potter, pero no podrá resistirse a una virtuosa – dijo, y dando por finalizada la conversación se marchó de allí dejando a Yael pensativa en medio del pasillo.

´´´´´´

Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban a marchas forzadas, y eso se notaba en el ambiente. El Gran Comedor ya había sido adornado y por los pasillos podían oírse los villancicos que las armaduras cantaban.

Los tres merodeadores habían decidido un par de noches antes, que los tres volverían al Valle de Godric por navidad. Remus ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor, aunque seguía sin querer decirles a Sirius y a Harry nada de lo ocurrido durante su ausencia, solo se lo había contado a Dumbledore, y éste también había guardado mutismo sobre el tema. Madame Pomfrey les había dicho que en un par de días y si no pasaba nada raro, le daría el alta a Remus, por lo que los tres deseaban ya que acabaran de pasar los 5 días que quedaban en el castillo e irse a su casa.

Harry estaba deseando salir del colegio cuanto antes. Curiosamente desde su último encontronazo con Yael en la biblioteca, ahora se encontraba a la chica por todas partes, cosa que desde que habían cortado, no había sucedido y eso le ponía nervioso. Había dicho de más ese día, pero no lo había podido evitar y ahora esas apariciones, solo le aumentaban las ganas de mandarlo todo al traste y volver con ella, pero eso, no lo haría. Había tomado una decisión y pensaba seguir con ella.

Ahora, ya era de noche y Harry se encontraba en la enfermería haciendo compañía a Remus. Sirius y él solían turnarse, y en ese turno le tocaba al animago, pero extrañamente había ido a buscarlo a su salida de la clase de McGonagall, para pedirle que por favor, le cambiara el turno, que él llegaría un poco tarde. Cuando Harry le preguntó (aunque sospechaba el motivo) por qué, Sirius sonrió, pero no dijo nada más.

.-Harry, puedes irte a la sala común – dijo por enésima vez desde su estancia en la enfermería el hombre lobo – no hace falta que te quedes.

.-¿Debo contestarte o directamente ignoro la pregunta? – bromeó.

.-¿Por qué eres tan tozudo?

.-Pues porqué QUIERO quedarme aquí – dijo Harry dejando el periódico profético encima de mesa que Remus tenía al lado y sentándose en la cama de Remus – y porqué le prometí a Sirius que me quedaría.

.-¿Y dónde está tu padrino ahora? – quiso saber divertido.

.-No ha querido decírmelo, pero no hace falta ser muy inteligente para sospechar que había quedado con Nicole – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – aunque es extraño, antes nos contaba cualquier rollo que tenía, con detalles, a veces demasiados y ahora...

.-Padfoot es así – le contó mientras cambiaba de posición en la cama dejando un poco más de espacio para que Harry se tumbara – cuando era joven hizo lo mismo. Siempre nos contó sus peripecias, excepto cuando empezó a enamorarse de Ava.

.-¿Tu crees que se esta enamorando?

.-Con tu padrino nunca lo puedes saber.

Harry se tumbó, se acomodó al lado de Remus y bostezó. Aunque esos días no entrenaba mucho, como mínimo no de forma práctica, se sentía cansado. Y es que el estrés de los días anteriores le estaba pasando factura.

.-Ve a la sala y duerme un poco – insistió Remus al ver el bostezo.

.-Tengo ganas de volver al Valle – dijo para cambiar de tema. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Remus y cerró los ojos – quiero olvidarme del castillo por algunos días.

.-Yo lo que quiero es salir de aquí. Estoy harto de las paredes estas blancas – Remus pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry – de la cama incomoda y de que no me dejéis solo ni un instante.

.-De nada por cuidarte – dijo con ironía Harry.

.-Me encanta que lo hagáis, ya lo sabes...y más cuando pensaba que no llegaría para que lo hicierais – dijo Remus en tono triste y Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato. Era la primera vez que Remus expresaba algo así, algún miedo de su viaje y eso sobresaltó mucho al animago.

.-Remus...

.-¿Sabes Harry? El viaje a sido una pesadilla, pero también me ha servido para darme cuenta de lo afortunado que soy – se sinceró – no puedes ni imaginar los diferentes tipos de gente que había allí y todos tenían su particular vida, pero la mayoría habían acudido allí porque no tenían a nadie más. Habían sido repudiados por sus familias, sus amigos...y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la suerte que tuve al encontrar a tan buenos amigos como fueron James y Sirius, que a pesar de todo siempre estuvieron allí, a que la gente de este castillo me permita estar dando clases, y que tu me hayas permitido ser una especie de padre para ti. Eso, para la gente del clan era algo impensable.

.-¿Por qué te atacaron? – se atrevió a preguntar. Llevaba desde que había regresado con esa curiosidad, pero no había osado preguntar por miedo a hacerle daño.

.-Algún día te lo contaré – susurró soltando un profundo suspiro – cuando esté preparado para hacerlo.

´´´´´´

.-Whiskers¿por qué me permites ser tan desordenado?

.-No si será culpa mía que seas un guarro

.-Oye chaval he dicho desordenado, no guarro – protestó Sirius y Harry hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que no había mucha diferencia de una palabra a la otra.

Harry y Sirius estaban enfrascados en la limpieza de la habitación de los merodeadores. Esa misma tarde, una semana después de que regresara Remus, la enfermera le iba a dar el alta, y ahora Sirius se veía en la obligación de ordenar la habitación ya que durante la ausencia del hombre lobo había aprovechado para hacerlo todo a su modo, es decir, no hacer nada. Harry como buen ahijado, había aceptado ayudarlo, y ahora se encontraba con multitud de ropa del animago encima de su hombro, para luego guardarla en el armario sin tener en cuenta si estaba limpia o no. Sirius, tenía en sus brazos una cantidad considerable de libros y ahora debía guardar en la librería.

.-Nunca aprendo, nunca aprendo – iba murmurando mientras buscaba algún libro por dejado del sofá – hey, mira, el informe de Dean – dijo llamando la atención de su ahijado que estaba ahora recogiendo ropa de debajo la mesa del comedor – ¿te acuerdas que el otro día os dije que aun no había corregido los informes de hace un mes? – Harry dijo un sí con poco entusiasmo – pues era mentira, los corregí pero como perdí el de Dean no os lo había devuelto – contó con una sonrisa divertida. Harry negó con la cabeza, Sirius era un grandioso mago, era capaz de enfrentarse en un duelo con Voldemort y salir bien parado, pero luego era tan tonto como para no caer que con un simple "acció pergamino Dean" tendría el informe de su amigo.

.-Oye Sirius – dijo Harry levantándose del suelo y dejando las prendas encima de la mesa, todas menos una que llevaba en las manos. Sirius también levantó la cabeza para observar a su ahijado y cuando vio lo que el chico llevaba en las manos , no pudo hacer más que poner cara de culpabilidad - ¿esto es de Nicole, no? – Harry le estaba mostrando una camisa de color salmón, con un corte totalmente femenino. Recordaba haber visto a la auror un par de días antes con esa camisa, y también recordaba que su padrino y la mujer habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

.-Mmm...puede – esquivó la pregunta.

.-¿Qué hace debajo de la mesa? – insistió divertido. Le hacía mucha gracia que el descarado Sirius, ahora se volviera tímido.

.-Se caería...

.-¿Os enrollasteis en el sofá? – preguntó simulando escandalizarse – ¡puaj! Sirius que yo cada día me tumbo ahí.

.-¡Tu te callas! – le espetó acercándose a él en dos rápidas zancadas y arrebatándole la camisa de las manos. Harry se rió

.-¿Por qué no admites que te estas enamorando?

.-Porqué eso no es verdad, Harry, te lo repito de nuevo.

.-Sí que es verdad – Harry no pensaba darse por vencido. Se volvió a acercar a su padrino y se puso delante –y lo sabes, pero no quieres reconocerlo, no sé porque, pero no quieres reconocerlo.

.-Vale Harry, como tu digas, estoy enamorado de ella, no hago más que escribir su nombre por todos lados, sueño con ella todos los días y mañana iré a comprarle un anillo, para pedirle que se case conmigo – le soltó exasperado.

.-¿De verdad? – gritó Harry, aún sabiendo que era una broma.

.-¿Pero tú estás tonto! Si llego a saber lo plasta que te ibas a poner ya hubiese arreglado la habitación yo solo – murmuró por debajo la nariz, escondiendo la camisa de Nicole dentro de su camiseta – que niño más pesado.

Harry se rió al comentario y volviendo a cargar con la ropa se dirigió hacia la habitación, pero antes de entrar en ella se detuvo y se giró.

.-Sirius – lo llamó.

.-¿Que? – dijo de malas pulgas.

.-Hacéis una bonita pareja – dijo de nuevo y tuvo que agacharse para que el libro que le había lanzado no le diera en la cabeza.

.-¡Piérdete!

.-Yo también te quiero – dijo riendo a carcajadas.

´´´´´

Por fin, Madame Pomfrey había permitido salir a Remus. Había insistido en hacerle una última revisión, la cual había durado más de una hora, pero ahora, Harry y Sirius flanqueaban a Remus que iba con muletas debido a un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo. Los tres iban contentos de poder dejar atrás ya la enfermería y ya de paso, toda la pesadilla que había sido la marcha de Remus. Al cerrar la puerta de la enfermería cerraban un ciclo, y ahora había de empezar a trazar uno de nuevo.

Lentamente llegaron al retrato del viejo, el guardián de la habitación de los merodeadores que se emocionó muchísimo a ver a Remus con tan buen aspecto (aunque la verdad sea dicha, estaba mucho más delgado de lo que había estado dos meses antes, pero tampoco era para preocuparse) Cuando pudieron cortar las continuas felicitaciones del anciano, Sirius dijo la contraseña, nueva para la ocasión, "together forever" y entraron en la sala.

Dentro todo estaba perfectamente en su sitio y Remus, que conocía a Sirius como la palma de su mano, lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa.

.-¿Has tenido trabajo a última hora no? – le dijo divertido. Harry se giró un poco para que no le vieran reír.

.-¿Por qué lo dices? – intentó defenderse – no es verdad, esto ya estaba así desde hace tiempo.

.-Ya, entonces Padfoot – empezó a reír, andando un poco con las muletas por detrás del sofá – ¿qué hace la bayeta esa ahí? – señaló con la cabeza la bayeta que estaba colgando encima de la butaca.

.-Mierda, ya sabía yo que me faltaba algo – renegó – es que me has desconcentrado – culpó a Harry.

.-Que ganas tenía de volver a pisar esto – exclamó de repente Remus dejándose caer en el sofá felizmente.

Fue una tarde movidita. Remus no paró de recibir visitas, empezando desde Hermione y Ron, pasando por Tonks y Nicole y llegando a Vector, que por cierto tenía una sonrisa que hacía días que los alumnos no veían.

.-¿Qué pasa chavalin? –saludó Ron a Harry llegando por detrás suyo con Hermione cogida de la mano. El animago estaba mirando como Remus conversaba con Vector y como Sirius, en una esquina, hablaba con Nicole. Ambos parecían muy compenetrados con la mujer que estaba a su lado y eso le había hecho pensar que ahora era el único merodeador sin pareja. Recordaba que hacía un año, él había ido a consolar a Yael después de que atacaran a los padres de ésta y que ese había sido un primer paso para la relación que luego llegaría y se afianzaría. Relación que él había roto.

.-Estaba pensando – le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

.-¿En las vacaciones? – intervino Hermione – ya estamos en navidad chicos. Solo nos queda un año y medio para acabar el colegio. ¿No os parece mentira que ya haga más de 6 años que nos conocemos?

.-Parece mentira que lleve más de seis años soportándote – le picó Ron, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

.-Y parece mentira que lleve más de seis años aguantando a un crío – replicó Hermione enfadada pero la carcajada de Ron, que era justamente eso lo que se esperaba, y luego un beso del pelirrojo la hicieron callar.

.-Iros a un hotel – masculló Harry por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. Lo de Ron y Hermione había sido una relación cantada desde el primer día, y justamente desde ese primer día las peleas habían sido continuas. Pero estaba claro, los dos no podían vivir en uno sin el otro y sin las discusiones estúpidas. ¿Quién entendía a los humanos?

.-Whiskers, deja de hacer de aguanta-vela y ven un momento – escuchó la voz de Sirius que lo llamaba. Toda la sala se giró para buscar al tal Whiskers y dedujeron que ese era Harry, más que nada porque había sonreído por la frase de su padrino y porqué Ron y Hermione se habían separado de golpe todos rojos.

´´´´´´

Harry estaba sentando en las escaleras de la entrada del castillo, con la bufanda hasta las orejas y con un gorro encastrado hasta las cejas. Hacía un frío tremendo y nevaba de forma copiosa, pero aún y así no había podido - ni querido - faltar a la despedida de sus amigos. Habían cogido uno de los primeros carruajes hacia la estación y ahora el chico observaba como ese mismo carruaje se perdía por el horizonte.

Él se aparecerían junto a Sirius y Remus en el Valle de Godric, todo cortesía del poder de aparición que Harry había heredado de Gryffindor y así se ahorrarían la molestia del traslador.

Veía pasar a los chicos y chicas de distintos cursos por su lado sin reparar en su presencia, todos demasiados emocionados para darse cuenta de que Harry Potter estaba ahí, todos menos una persona en particular. Yael.

La chica había pasado corriendo por su lado (se había olvidado un libro en su sala común) sin, en un principio, percatarse de quien era. Pero un segundo después, cuando ya había llegado junto a sus amigos volvió a reparar en la figura solitaria de las escaleras y la reconoció de inmediato.

.-Ahora vuelvo – les dijo a Ethel y Luna, dispuesta a acercarse a Harry, pero Ethel la cogió por el brazo reteniéndola.

.-¿Por qué insistes? Ya quedó demostrado que es un cabrón que no te merece – le dijo duramente la chica. Pero Yael, simplemente sonrió y soltándose, se encaminó hacia el chico, que estaba tan ensimismado mirando como los carruajes se perdían, que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que la chica se sentó a su lado.

.-Hola – le dijo tranquilamente. Harry giró la cabeza sorprendido y la miró a los ojos. La chica llevaba un simpático gorro de lana que cubría sus rizos morenos. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojas del frío, cosa que hizo que Harry la encontrara aún más guapa. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos volvió a dirigir la mirada a los carruajes, sin decir nada - ¿Te vas al Valle?

.-¿Por qué has venido, Yael? – le preguntó de forma cortante, pero eso solo era una máscara, porque en el fondo, se moría de ganas de volver a mirarla a la cara.

.-Pues a despedirme de ti – le dijo de forma casual.

Harry notaba como la pierna de la chica estaba pegada a la suya, podía notar el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, podía sentir el olor tan característico que siempre desprendía y que le encantaba. Si no fuera porque hacía tanto frío habría empezado a sudar.

.-¡Venga Yael! – escucharon como Ethel la llamaba. Tenía un carruaje en frente suyo y parecía ansiosa por irse.

.-Te están esperando – le dijo Harry, que tenía muchas ganas de que la chica se fuera de allí, aunque a la vez quería que no se fuera nunca.

.-Sí – la chica sonrió y sin que Harry se lo esperará le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios – feliz navidad – le susurró aún cerca suyo y un segundo después se fue corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigas dejando a Harry completamente estupefacto.

Sin poderlo evitar se mordió el labio por donde Yael le había besado, mientras veía como el carruaje imitaba al resto y se perdía por el camino.

Mientras iba andando por los pasillos para encontrarse con sus padres, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la esencia de la chica y pensó que lo primero que haría cuando llegar al Valle sería darse una ducha bien fría.

´´´´´´

Que mona es mi Yael! Jejejej Me encanta esta niña! Jejeej Y espero que a vosotros os haya gustado el capitulo.

Nada más hasta dentro de una semanita, un beso muy grande a todos! Suerte a los que tengáis exámenes!


	20. Just memories

Hola a todos! Perdón! Tarde mucho pero estoy en obras en mi casa y eso quita mucho tiempo y estresa mucho. Además estuve unos días sin ordenador y no pude escribir y...ufff! Me dejo de excusas porque no tengo perdón!

Muchas gracias a todos y espero podáis perdonarme. Ahora os dejo con el capitulo!

**Narwen Weasley:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Uii, Yael va estar muy presente, esa chica es guerrera. Besos!

**Marce:** Hola muchas gracias! Remus, mejorará, lo peor ya ha pasado. Si, ya veremos que pasa con Yael, jeje, pero cuidado con la chica. Nos vemos!

**Llunaa**: Hola! Moltes gracies! No et preocupis pels reviews, amb algun de tant en tant ja em va be. T¡agrada la Yael ? Me n'alegro! A mi m'agrada molt la noia. Adew!

**Evan:** Hola! Tu y los reviews no os lleváis bien, no? Ya le pasé a Eva el de Herencia, a Crisy cuando la vea tmb se lo paso. No iba a matar a Remus, más que nada porque una loca amiga mía que su nombre empieza por E... y acaba por ...va, me mata. En fin...que muchas gracias y ya veremos que pasa con Yael, pero la niña esta guerrera. Te aficionaste a Bon jovi? Oleee, una más! Jejejeje Besos!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! La Yael es monisima! jejeje mencanta akesta nena. UN parell de caps? Mmmm ja veurem! Cuidat! Gracies!

**Pedro:** Hola pedro! Muchas gracias. Las cosas irán bien durante algunos capítulos, pero recuerda que están en guerra y Voldemort suele liarla. Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Norixblack:** Hola! Muchas gracias! De momento Yael está atacando, veremos que tan cabezón es Harry. Lo que le pasó a Remus lo veras en el próximo capitulo. Nos vemos!

**Kei-kugodgy:** Hola! Si Yael, quiere reconquistar a Harry…lo conseguirá? Adoro a Yael, me encanta escribirla. Tu quieres una novia como Yael? Pues yo uno como Remus! Jejejej, o como Sirius? O como James? Mmm, bueno va me conformo con Harry! Besos!

**Amón Black:** Muchas gracias Amón! De momento Yael, esta decidida de cazar a Harry de nuevo, veremos que pasa más adelante. Gracias de nuevo! Besos!

**Ginger:** Harry necesitaba una dicha y más! Iba...nervioso el chico. Que Remus haya vuelto es fundamental para todos los aspectos de la vida de Harry. Muchas gracias! Besos! Cuídate!

**Carla Grey:** Hola! Necesito tiempo para leer, leí un trozo del primer capitulo y me partía, quiero un poco de tiempo y la mente despejada. Tiempo al tiempo. Arriba la Morrison! Ha aprendido mucho de los videos, jejeje, es mas mona mi niña. ¿Qué Remus no es bueno en chicas? Uiii carla...tu espérate, a Harry le faltaba un lobito en su vida, ya veras los consejitos que le da al niño, pero bueno, me pido a Chandler, Ross y Joey, cada uno tiene su cosilla, y si no ayudan mucho, nos reiremos de ellos un rato. Más cosilla, en el próximo capitulo veremos que pasó en Francia y ya te digo yo que Vector no le hará dañó a Remus, el lobo ha venido con hambre, yo me preocuparía más por la mujer. Te sorprende que Ron y Hermione duren tanto? Jejeje, es que yo siempre he pensado que estarían juntos y mira, me van bien que ten juntos, me los saco un poco de encima. Muchísimas gracias chica! Anima mucho oír eso y recibir tus locos reviews! Un beso enorme y nos vemos pronto!

**Ana Black:** Sirius está hecho un lió, jejeje, no está acostumbrado a esas cosas. Harry es un cabezón y Yael, pobreta una santa, jejeje a ver que sale de eso. Besos! Bye!

**Lucumbus:** Hey! Como van los exámenes? Aprobándolos? Jeje espero que sí. Yo por aquí de obras, mis padres les ha dao por arreglar el piso y parezco un burro de carga. En fin! Ups! Leíste eso? Jejejej mmm...corramos un tupido velo. Hs visto que mono es mi Yael? Jejeje Ahi dejándolo shokeado. Jejejeje. A veces meto cada cagada, que me sorprendo yo sola, jejejej tienes toda la razón, vaya mierda de enfermera que no puede curar un esguince? Jejeje Mal, peke, muy mal. Venga wapo nos vemos! Estudiaaa, suerte!

**LorenaPotterB:** Hola! Lindísima es Yael, jejeje pero eso de volver ya veremos que pasa. Últimamente me conecto muy poco, algún día nos vemos! Bye!

**Xesblack:** Wenas! Como estas? Se que he de meter a Hagrid, porque es importante para Harry pero es que…ufff…a ver si lo meto dentro de un par de capis, una aparición fugaz, un cameo, jejeje. Harry no es malo, solo un cabezón un poco idiota, pero la niña sabe jugar con él, jejeje y eso le traer consecuencias a Harry, sobretodo en duchas de agua fría. No es que no esté inspirada, si no que tardo siglos en acabar un capitulo, por eso tardo más en escribirlos. Si a ti se te hará raro leer el libro de Jk sin Yael, a mi me dará algo si Harry se enrolla con Ginny, puaj, con lo poco que me gusta la pelirroja...yo quiero a mi niña! Muchísimas gracias por ese peazo review, nos vemos! Cuídate! Besos!

**Lladruc:** Hola! Si! La Yael ha donat un pas important, pero el Harry seguéis igual de cabezón. El proxim cap veuras que li ha pasat al Remus. Ens veiem!

**Gala Snape:** A Yael no la ganara nadie por tozuda! Se ha empeñado en conseguir a Harry y esta jugando sus cartas, veremos si le sale bien la partida. Gracias! Nos vemos!

**Jack Dawson!** Oleee felicitats! Comportes la selectivitat? Comences aviat no? Molta sort, no es tan difícil com la gent pesa. El remus ja ta be i la Yael esta empenya a conquistar de nou al Harry, que mona es! Petons!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Le estoy dando un respiro a Harry, pero que no se acostumbre eh! Jejeje Harry es un cabezón nato, ya veremos si el trabajo de Yael lo ablanda. Remus y Vector...ya veras que pasa con ellos. Si, yo también quiero meter algo de Ron y Hermione, pero no se exactamente que hacer, tengo una cosa pensado para ellos dos dentro de unos capítulos. Muchas gracias! Besos!

**Squall Lionhart1:** Yael me encanta, ya lo sabes, jejeje, y esta decidida a conquistar a Harry, lo conseguirá? Jejej, no lo se! Tu que piensas? Si, Remus ya está mucho mejor. Cuídate! Nos vemos!

**Josesita:** Jejeje, buena apuesta! Hombre, Voldie alguna vez ha de aparecer...pero ya veremos cuanto tarda. Muchísimas gracias! Nos vemos pronto! Besos!

**Hikaru itsuko:** Hola! Gracias! No podía matar a Remus, jejejej, no soy taaaaan mala! Queda el tema Yael, pero ya veremos que pasara con ella y el niño de oro. Nos vemos! Cuidate!

**Zeisse:** Hola! La escena de Sirius recogiendo la habitación, si, era un tanto peculiar, jejeje, pobre Sirius, eso le pasa por ser desordenado. Ahora que ya están todos juntos están muy bien, veremos cuanto dura. Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor, Yael ha de hacer rectificar a Harry...¿lo conseguirá? Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Blacklady:** Harry siempre ha estado enamorado de Yael, pero...como la chica lo había dejado en paz pues podía llevarlo, pero ahora que la chica ha decidido atacar va a necesitar muchas duchas. En eso de conseguir mujer cada uno esta más difícil, pero ya se verá! Muchas gracias! Besos!

**Agus lupin:** Gracias! Harry está sufriendo por estar separado de la chica y porque ahora ella esta atacando, jejeje. Ya veremos. Nos vemos!

**Elizabeth Black:** Hola! No et preocupis pel review! El psicoleg ma tret linstin asesi, pero no se si durará gaire...Jejje, mira si está desesperada la Yael que fa cas al Sirius i tot! Jejeje. Ja veurem si tornen o no. Petons!

**Black Sophia:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Sirius y Nicole? Mmm, sirius esta indeciso y yo también! Jejejej no se que hacer exactamente con ellos. Besos! Cuidate!

**Agus y Moony**: Hola! Muchas gracias! En el próximo cap sabrás que pasó en francia. Muchas gracias de nuevo y besos!

**Sirvy-cat:** Remus es más que lindo! Jejeje En el próximo capitulo sabremos que pasó en Francia. Yael es una monada! Jejeje me encanta esa niña! Has encontrado la canción de Bon jovi? Besos!

**Elemethp:** Muchas gracias! A mi también me encanta el Valle de Gordic y cuando están allí. Yael está jugando sus últimas bazas! Nos vemos!

**Jameslovestolily:** Hola! Muchas gracias¿qué si voy a matar a Harry? Jejeje, sin comentarios! Jejejeje No pienso destrozarte el final de este fic! Aun queda mucha historia por contar! Besos!

**Laura Owl:** Yael es una monada! Jejeje, tenia que hacer algo y no pudo hacer nada mejor, Harry va a estar nervioso todo el día. Ya veremos si esos dos se unen de nuevo! Jejeej nos vemos!

**Grim James Black Potter:** Hola wapa! Que tal todo? Muchas gracias! No ves a Harry con ninguna mujer? Jjejej yo si, solo con una: Yael. Jejeje como rowling lo pongo con ginny me muero. A sirius si que lo veo soltero siempre pero...Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Neli Black:** Hola! Yael es un encanto de mujer, me encanta y está sacando todas sus armas para reconquistar a Harry, si lo consigue o no, en los próximos capítulos! Jejeje. Este fic será solo de sexto año. Lo que pasa es que este será más corto que Volví, por eso en el cap 19-20 ya están en navidad, en volví era el 30 creo. Nos vemos! Cuídate! Besos!

**Canalla:** Hola! Yael le pondrá las pilas a Harry no te preocupes, Yael va a la carga. Mucha suerte en los exámenes! Apruébalos eh! Jejejeje besos!

**Paula Yemeroly:** Hola! No te preocupes, la escuela va ante todo. Sirius y Harry necesitaban a Remus como el aire, el hombre lobo apaciguará las cosas. En el próximo capitulo sabremos que pasó con Remus en Francia. Me encanta Yael! Jejeje, es lindísima y no se va a detener, quiere a Harry y hasta que no lo tenga no parara. Espero que tus estudios vayan bien, cuídate y mucha suerte!

**Cangurito:** Hola! Estresada con el colegio? Lógico, mucha suerte en todo! Muchas gracias, me alegro que el capitulo te gustara. Ya veremos si Harry y Yael se reconcilian, más adelante se verá! Muchas gracias de nuevo, cuídate!

**Mariet Malfoy:** Hola! No te preocupes. Yael esta atacando para conseguir a Harry de nuevo, ya veremos si su propósito le sale bien. Remus esta con nosotros y repartiendo paz, jejeje. Nos vemos!

**Tanit:** Hola! Que vaya bien en tus vacaciones! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo. Yael lo está intentando, a ver si Harry deja de ser tan cabezota. NO iba a matar a Remus, jejejej, no podía hacerlo. Nos vemos! Que vaya bien! Besos!

Capitulo 20: **Just memories**

Si alguna vez Harry había tenido una imagen de hogar, esa era la que el Valle de Godric le proporcionaba. Había sido, simplemente, entrar en la casa y sentirse a gusto, acogido, lleno. Aunque eso no significaba que los recuerdos no le llegaran a mansalva.

.-Volvemos a estar en casa – susurró más para si mismo que para Remus que estaba a su lado.

.-Ya tenía ganas – le apoyó Sirius. Y como si se tratara de un ritual, se lanzó encima del sofá del salón, cosa que Harry recordaba perfectamente que había hecho hacía un año.

.-Remus, con dificultad (las muletas y él no se acababan de llevar bien) se acomodó en la butaca.

.-¿Ya estáis cansados? – les preguntó con burla - si es que estáis mayores ya. Y eso que os he trasportardo yo – Harry había utilizado sus poderes de herencia Gryffindor y les había llevado justo delante de la entrada del número 14 del Valle de Godric. Y todo eso sin tropezones y sin las malas caídas típicas del traslador.

.-Nunca te lo agradeceré lo suficiente, pequeñajo – le dijo Sirius mirándolo con diversión – eres un traslador muy cómodo. Y contestando a tu pregunta, sí, estoy cansado.

.-Pues esta tarde tengo trabajo para ti – el chico se quitó todas sus prendas de abrigo y las dejo encima de la mesa – me has de acompañar a hacer las compras navideñas.

.-Y si te acompaño yo¿qué pasa con mis regalos? – le preguntó Sirius poniéndose aún más cómodo; se sacó, tal como había hecho su ahijado, el abrigo, bufanda y guantes y los lanzó al suelo, mientras él estiraba tal cual lo hace un perro después de la siesta.

.-Como no me acompañes si que no vas a tener regalos – bromeó, y sin decir nada más subió las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores donde estaban las habitaciones.

Arriba todo seguía igual. Las habitaciones de Sirius y Remus, la biblioteca que habían montado el verano anterior, la sala de entrenamiento, su habitación...y la habitación de su padre donde la puerta estaba abierta.

Parecía mentira, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en ella. Quizá eran imaginaciones suyas, pero aún podía sentir el olor de su padre que envolvía cada rincón de esa estancia. Quería entrar y ahogarse de esa esencia, pero ahora no se sentía preparado, por lo que pasó de largo y entró en su propia habitación.

Todo estaba tal y como lo dejó. Las mismas cosas encima del escritorio, los mismos libros en las estanterías, los mismos póster en las paredes, las mismas fotos... fotos que le dieron un vuelco en el estómago y más, después de lo que había pasado esa mañana. Parecía mentira, como en apenas dos meses hubiese podido hacer y colgar tantas fotos en las paredes. En la mayoría de ellas salía Yael, ya fuera ella sola posando o ellos dos juntos en pose cariñosa o prodigándose mimos y besos.

La chica había acudido a despedirse de él y las palabras que le había prodigado ignorando su bordería y su mascara, aún resonaban en su cabeza. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, empezó a sacar cualquier imagen de la morena. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo y ver su imagen por todos lados no le ayudaba mucho.

En ellos estaba cuando alguien llamó a su puerta para llamar su atención.

.-Tengo hambre – dijo a modo de saludo Sirius apoyando su peso en el marco de la puerta.

.-Vale, ahora os hago algo – dijo Harry que apenas había prestado atención a su padrino. Y eso, Sirius, lo notó.

.-¿Estás bien?

.-Sí – contestó Harry fugazmente mandando las fotos al fondo del cajón.

.-Bueno, pues venía a decirte que os invito a comer para que no tengas que cocinar en compensación por el traslado.

.-Vale – Harry no se lo pensó ni un segundo, le apetecía divertirse un rato – dame 10 minutos y bajo.

´´´´´

.-¿Remus, estás cómodo?

.-Como vuelvas a hacerme esa pregunta, te hechizo.

.-Sirius, Remus no me quiere.

.-Algo le habrás hecho.

Esa era la típica discusión que se había llevado a cabo esos tres últimos días. Y es que parecía que Harry fuera la madre del grupo y Remus el niño mimado, cosa que creaba pelusilla a Sirius, que se pasaba el día pidiendo mimos a Harry, y desesperación en Remus.

El hombre lobo ya estaba muchísimo mejor, pero aún y así ni Harry ni Sirius le dejaban moverse mucho. Seguían con el esguince en el tobillo y tenía un fea herida en el costado derecho de su cuerpo que le creaba molestias dependiendo de que gesto hiciera o que posición tomara, pero a parte de eso, Remus se encontraba estupendamente y estaba de un humor fenomenal.

Faltaba un día para navidad y ahora Harry y Sirius estaban dando los últimos retoques a la decoración de la casa. Un gran árbol estaba situado en el comedor, y los típicos calcetines colgaban de la chimenea que estaba encendida. Fuera seguía nevando, pero aún así había bastante movimiento por el pueblo ultimando las compras.

En esos días se habían dedicado básicamente a descansar y a dejar atrás el estrés de los últimos meses. Harry prácticamente no había entrenado, utilizaba la excusa de que estaba agotado físicamente y que no tenía fuerzas para nada, y que después del día de navidad entrenaría el doble con tal de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

.-Sirius¿Qué me vas a regalar? – dijo de repente Harry colgando una cinta de colores alrededor del abeto. Desde que habían llegado a casa, Sirius no había dejado de decirle a Harry que tenía un regalo para él que sabía que le encantaría, y que tenía tantas ganas de ver la cara que pondría que casi casi no podía esperar para dárselo y Harry, logicamente se moría de la curiosidad.

.-Ya solo falta un día para saberlo – contestó Sirius dando el último vistazo al salón. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado y le daba a la estancia una sensación de calidez – si es que soy un artista – murmuró y después se sentó en el sofá.

.-Un payaso es lo que eres – comentó Remus mirando a su amigo. Harry se acercó a él y volvió a colocarle bien el cojín de su espalda – Harry, lo digo en serio, basta de preocuparte por mí.

.-Yo si que necesitaría un cojín en la espalda – comentó Sirius de pasada, pero Harry ni lo escuchó. Simulando enfado por la falta de agradecimiento de Remus se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a hacer algo para cenar. Y es que el era el encargado de cocina y así lo habían pactado. Harry se encargaba de cocinar ( de hecho le gustaba bastante. Era bonito cocinar para alguien que te diera las gracias por hacerlo y además te elogiaran por la comida) y Sirius y Remus se encargaban de la limpieza general de la casa.

Sirius y Remus vieron como Harry se marchaba de allí y no pudieron evitar sonreír, divertidos al ver como Harry sacaba su instinto paternal con ellos. Y eso que solo tenía 16 años. Sirius tenía 38 y solo lo sacaba en contadísimas ocasiones.

.-Demasiado maduro para su edad – susurró Sirius, seguro de que Remus estaba pensando lo mismo.

.-Demasiado inmaduro para tu edad – le contestó el hombre lobo a lo que Sirius le respondió con una mueca que hizo reír a Remus. Los había echado terriblemente de menos.

´´´´´

Esa misma noche, Harry estaba tumbado en la cama, escuchando como el viento soplaba salvajemente, haciendo que los porticotes de las ventanas golpearan la pared. Pero no era por ese ruido el motivo de que Harry no pudiera dormir. No. De echo el ruido de la naturaleza siempre le ayudaba a dormir. El motivo de su insomnio era debido a la morriña que sentía. Siempre había escuchado decir que las navidades era la época donde la gente estaba más melancólica, donde las personas se acordaban más de los seres queridos que les faltaban y ahora Harry podía dar fe de ello.

Decidiendo que ya no podía soportar dar más vueltas en la cama, se levantó, se colocó un jersey de lana encima de la camiseta y unos pantalones y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Se dirigió a la cocina pasando por el pasillo oscuro intentando no mirar en ningún momento la puerta de la habitación de su padre. Puerta que Sirius había cerrado un par de días antes ya que según palabras del animago, le hacía daño ver la habitación tan vacía.

Pretendía hacerse un chocolate caliente para adormecer sus pensamientos, pero sin darse cuenta, esa acción le llevó a una similar que había ocurrido hacía exactamente un año.

Un año atrás, Harry había compartido ese chocolate con James, mientras su padre le contaba la anécdota de cómo se había enterado de que Lily estaba embarazada de él. Las navidades pasadas fueron las mejores de su vida. Había pasado todo un año eufórico en compañía de su padre y ahora, justamente ese 24 de diciembre lo echaba mucho más de menos que nunca.

Si James estuviera allí, posiblemente le contaría alguna anécdota, alguna curiosidad de su juventud o de su madre, alguna gamberrada en el colegio o sus andanzas de pequeño.

Se sentó en la mesa con la taza en la mano y removió la cuchara con desgana. Casi podía sentirlo a su lado, podía notar su presencia, su olor, su tacto. Podía recordar con exactitud la forma en que le despeinaba o el tacto que tenía su mano. Esperaba que estuviera donde estuviera, ahora James fuera feliz, con su madre a su lado y los dos pudieran disfrutar del tiempo que Voldemort les había quitado.

Con desgana dejó caer su peso en el respaldar de la silla mirando las formas que el humo de la taza creaba.

Hubiera dado todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que una vez más, James pasara por detrás, le pusiera las manos en los hombros y le besara el cabello como solía hacer. Sin poderlo evitar le empezó a temblar el labio inferior pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantenerla las lágrimas a raya. Hacía ya muchos día que se había prometido a si mismo no llorar por eso y no pensaba romper la promesa.

James le había dicho al despedirse que siempre estaría con él y había momento en que Harry le gustaba pensar que así era, le gustaba pensar que de alguna manera su padre seguía estando a su lado, vigilándolo, protegiéndole, acompañándole fuera donde fuera. Creía en la magia, había aprendido a creer en ella a marchas forzadas, por lo que eso no le parecía algo muy descabellazo. Al fin y al cabo, la magia era como la energía, ni se creaba ni desaparecía, se transformaba, y James era ambas cosas, energía y magia, por lo que en un pensamiento casi irracional, Harry quería pensar, deseaba y necesitaba pensar, que la magia de James se había transformado y seguía a sus espaldas.

.-Papá – susurró en voz muy baja, casi sin darse cuenta de que lo que estaba pensado lo estaba expresando en palabras - ¿sigues estando ahí? – preguntó al aire y entonces ocurrió algo que hizo que el corazón de Harry empezara a latir desesperadamente.

Justo después de que susurrara eso, un golpe especialmente fuerte se había escuchado en la parte superior de la casa sobresaltando a Harry, que miró rápidamente a su alrededor.

A fuera seguía haciendo mucho viento y podría ser que hubiese sido una simple casualidad y una corriente de aire hubiese tirado algo al suelo, pero en su interior quería pensar que eso había sido una señal, por lo que dejando la taza de chocolate intacta en la mesa, subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

No parecía que nada hubiese cambiado. Todo seguía en su sitio, todo menos una cosa. La puerta de la habitación de su padre volvía a estar abierta... Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Harry. Era imposible que la puerta se hubiera abierto por el aire o que Sirius y Remus la hubiesen abierto, porque podía oír perfectamente los ronquidos de Sirius en su habitación y la respiración acompasada de Remus, por lo que solo una opción podría explicar eso, por más irreal que pudiera parecer. James le había querido hacer saber que seguía allí, con él.

Todavía con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y rompiendo sus propias barreras, entró en la habitación. Quizá eran imaginaciones suyas, pero podía sentir algo especial, un aura diferente en esa habitación, una sensación de que no estaba solo en esa estancia y eso, en vez de asustarlo, le reconfortó.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba tumbado en la cama, donde todo tenía la esencia de James y pocos segundo después se quedó dormido con la misma tranquilidad que un bebe se queda dormido siendo abrazado por su madre.

Lo que no pensó, fue en el susto enorme que daría a Sirius y a Remus a la mañana siguiente cuando ellos se despertaran y lo vieran a él, tan parecido a su padre durmiendo en la cama de éste.

Y en efecto se lo llevaron. Bueno mejor dicho, fue Remus el que se lo llevó.

El hombre lobo se despertó temprano como cada día y por lo tanto fue el primero en pasar por delante de la habitación donde la figura de Harry era perfectamente visible.

En un primer momento creyó que el que estaba durmiendo en la cama era su amigo y el corazón empezó a latirle rápidamente, pero unos segundos después, cuando su parte más racional apareció y le dijo que era imposible cayó en la cuenta de que no era James, sino Harry, con su pelo más largo y sus rasgos más aniñados que los de el animago.

Lentamente y cojeando se dirigió hacia el interior de la habitación y se sentó al lado de Harry que dormía tranquilamente con la respiración perfectamente acompasada y con una cara de tremenda serenidad. Con suavidad, Remus le apartó los mechones que le cubrían la frente, dejando la cicatriz a la vista.

.-Harry – le susurró mientras con su dedo pulgar acariciaba la marca de su frente ocasionando que éste moviera un poco la cabeza – despierta, cariño que como te vea Sirius aquí, le vas a dar el día – y eso era verdad. Aunque Sirius intentara disimular, el hecho de volver a esa casa, aún le impresionaba. Había vivido muchas cosas entre esas paredes y guardaba grandes y horribles recuerdos en su mente, y Remus no creía que ver a Harry en esa cama, justo el día de navidad, fuera lo mejor.

Harry se removió un poco en la cama y parpadeó varias veces antes de entreabrir los ojos y ver a Remus delante de él.

.-Buenos días – murmuró medio confundido al encontrarse en una estancia diferente a la que solía levantarse.

.-Feliz navidad – deseó Remus dándole un leve beso en la cabeza - ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó, y entonces Harry recordó el porqué se encontraba ahí.

Su insomnio, el chocolate, la morriña, su deseo, el ruido y la puerta abierta. Pensó que decirle, "papá estaba aquí" sonaba muy irreal y además, no sabía exactamente por qué, le apetecía mantener eso para él, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y le contestó.

.-Me apetecía – sabía que no era una gran explicación y que era más bien poco creíble, pero Remus lo dio por bueno, aunque se dio cuenta que había algo más detrás de eso.

.-¿Me haces un favor? – le pidió el hombre – mientras despierto a Padfoot y controlo que todos los regalos de Santa Claus estén puestos – le guiñó un ojo – ¿por qué no preparas un poco de café y chocolate?

.-Mmmm – Harry simuló que se lo pensaba mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Remus – lo hago si me dices que me regala Sirius.

.-Pues no tengo ni idea, no me lo ha querido decir, cosa, que me da mucho miedo – dijo Remus y un segundo después entraba en la habitación de Padfoot para despertarlo mientras Harry entraba un segundo a su habitación para cambiarse y luego preparar algo para tomar.

´´´´´´

Poco rato después los tres merodeadores estaban listos y dispuestos a recibir y dar sus regalos de navidad. El que más emocionado estaba, era como siempre Sirius, aunque estaba más impaciente para darle su regalo a Harry que recibir cualquiera de los esperaban turno en su pequeña montaña.

.-Que empiece Whiskers – dijo emocionado. Remus y Harry disfrutaban muchísimo a ver a Sirius en ese estado y Harry mucho más debido a que lo había visto terriblemente mal, muchas veces por su culpa, durante los últimos tiempos.

Harry se acercó a su padrino para cogerle el paquete que éste sostenía en las manos, pero justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo Sirius lo apartó de la trayectoria y se señalo con su dedo índice la mejilla.

.-Te va a gustar tanto, que es mejor que empieces a darme besos ya – bromeó divertido.

.-Estas muy seguro de que me va a gustar – le siguió la corriente Harry y en vistas de que Sirius no soltaría el paquete le dio el beso y la cajita quedó en su pleno poder

.-Oye Padfoot¿el regalo es para ti o para el crío? – dijo Moony mientras Harry desenvolvía con manos temblorosas el regalo.

.-Que simpático está el lobito esta mañana – contestó burlonamente, pero se calló cuando escuchó que Harry gritaba emocionado:

.-¡No puede ser!

.-Sirius dime que eso no es lo que parece – intervino Remus seriamente mirando lo que Harry tenía en las manos, y por la cara que tenía Sirius, sus temores eran ciertos.

Harry tenía en las manos una pequeña moto, una Harley Davidson totalmente negra y eso de que fuera pequeña era tan solo momentáneo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a ninguno de los dos merodeadores, Harry dejó la moto en el suelo, hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y ésta tomó su tamaño natural ocupando una gran parte del salón.

Era realmente preciosa, pensó Harry, mientras, ausentemente, acariciaba el asiento de cuero, todavía sin creerse que esa maravilla fuera suya.

.-No me lo puedo creer - susurró Remus pasándose una mano por la cara – debí imaginármelo.

.-No es tan bonita como mi Silver pero... – dijo Sirius mirando con una gran sonrisa como Harry seguía alucinado. Eso sirvió para sacar a Harry del trance en el que se había metido y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se lanzó al cuello del animago, que apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio.

.-Como te quiero – gritó.

.-Perfecto, dos locos con dos motos – negó Remus desesperado, mientras Harry seguía encima de Sirius, que estaba encantado de la vida.

.-Pero...Sirius, esto es... – balbuceó Harry separándose un poco.

.-Genial, lo sé – chuleó un poco Sirius. La verdad era que desde que Harry era tan solo un bebé siempre había fantaseado en regalarle una moto y ahora, por fin, había encontrado la oportunidad ideal.

.-Gracias, gracias, gracias – insistió Harry volviendo a abrazar al animago y cuando estaba muy cerca de su oído, le dijo algo que llevaba muchos días queriéndole decir – perdona todo lo que te dije – susurró. Se refería a las palabras que intercambiaron en la enfermería y que acabó con Sirius dándole un guantazo. El animago entendió a la primera lo que Harry le decía, él también tenía ese momento muy presente y de alguna manera en ese abrazo estaban cerrando el tema, pero no era así para Remus, que se quedó observando a los dos, sin entender que estaban diciendo, pero con el propósito de investigarlo.

.-Muchas gracias Padfoot – intervino Remus ocasionando que padrino y ahijado se soltaran – no solo le has regalado un artefacto peligroso a Harry – los dos animagos protestaron indignados porque había llamado a sus preciosas motos "artefactos" - sino que ahora mi regalo queda relegado a la categoría de anécdota.

Sirius rió haciendo con los dedos la señal de la victoria, pero Harry enseguida se acercó al hombre lobo.

.-Pero que dices, Remus, sabes que me encantará.

.-Ejem, pelota, ejem – tosió Sirius.

Aún mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Sirius, Remus señaló un paquete con un envoltorio color tierra con unos extraños dibujos en dorado. Harry se apresuró a cogerlo y se llevó una sorpresa al notar que el regalo, fuera lo que fuera, era muy pesado. Se sentó en el sofá con el paquete en el regazo y empezó a desenvolverlo siendo observado con curiosidad por ambos merodeadores.

No le hizo falta acabar de retirar el papel para saber de que se trataba. Había visto uno de muy de cerca en su cuarto curso y desde entonces siempre lo había tenido presente. Acabó de desenvolverlo y se encontró con una vasija de piedra poco profunda y decorada con multitud de símbolos extraños grabados en el borde. Dentro, y tal como había visto en el pensadero de Dumbledore, una sustancia blanquecina, que no era ni liquida ni gaseosa, fluía por el interior dibujando extrañas formas debido a las corrientes de aire de su alrededor. Se notaba que ese pensadero era mucho más nuevo que el de Dumbledore. La piedra tenía un color grisáceo claro y las runas se podían leer con claridad, bueno, si supiera runas antiguas, claro.

.-¿De dónde has sacado eso? – le preguntó Sirius observando fijamente a Remus que tenía una sonrisa calmada en los labios – es muy difícil conseguir un pensadero – le dijo a Harry que seguía mirando como fluía las extrañas hebras blanquecidas, casi como si lo tuvieran hipnotizado.

.-Uno que tiene contactos – dijo el hombre lobo – Amelie (Vector) estudió unos años en Bélgica y allí conoció a una chica que se dedicaba a fabricarlos. Solo hizo falta una carta de su parte y aquí lo tenemos – dijo señalando el pensadero.

.-Le habrás compensado el favor a Vector¿no? – dijo pícaramente Sirius.

.-Aún no, pero se le compensará – dijo Remus guiñándole un ojo al animago y luego centrando de nuevo la atención a Harry, le dijo – en algunas de esas runas pone tu nombre y dentro, he vaciado alguno de mis recuerdos de cuanto tú eras un bebé, cuando los cuatro estábamos en el colegio y alguno en los que aparece tu madre, para que la conozcas un poco mejor.

.-Me encanta, Remus – dijo Harry con voz rara. El hecho de poder entrar en los recuerdos de alguien y poder conocer un poquito mejor el pasado de sus padres o del suyo propio le emocionaba de una forma casi estúpida.

Luego se quejara el niño de que no lo queremos – comentó Sirius mientras se sentaba delante de su pila de regalos dispuesto a abrirlos. Harry después de agradecer el regalo a Remus y de dejar el pensadero con cuidado encima de la mesa siguió desenvolviendo sus regalos, siendo imitado por sus dos padres.

´´´´´´

Se pasaron la mañana en el comedor desenvolviendo regalos, comentándolos y agradeciéndolos, pero sin lugar a dudas, los que más ilusión le hicieron a Harry fue la moto y el pensadero y eso que ese año había recibido muchos más regalos de lo normal.

.-¿Te apetece probar tu nueva moto? – le preguntó Sirius que en los brazos cargaba todos los papeles de colores que habían servido para envolver los presentes.

.-¿Probar a Blackie? – dijo de forma divertida Harry.

.-¿Blackie? – dijo sorprendido Sirius.

.-Un nombre apropiado, sí señor – comentó Remus que acababa de salir de la cocina.

.-¿A que sí? Es negra, y me la has regalado tú, un Black, vamos que el nombre estaba cantado.

.-Harry, por favor, antes de ponerle un nombre a tu hijo, consúltanoslo – bromeó Sirius aunque el nombre le había encantado – ¿pues que te parece si Silver y Blackie surcan los cielos juntas por primera vez?

.-Muy poético te ha quedado eso – Moony se sentó en la mesa y cogió un pergamino dispuesto a escribir una carta.

.-La navidad me inspira pequeño lobito ¿Qué, aescribir a tu caperucita? – le picó Sirius.

.-Pues tú deberías hacer lo mismo con tu enamorada, que al final se va a enfadar – contraatacó el hombre lobo y en vistas de que esos dos no dejarían de pelearse, Harry cogió el pensadero para guardarlo en su habitación ( por la noche se adentraría en los recuerdos) y vestirse para tener el primer paseo con Blackie.

Pensaba que sería una cosa rápida: llegar a la habitación, dejar el regalo de Remus, ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros, coger la cazadora de cuero y salir de allí, pero no esperaba que una lechuza, muy conocida para él, estuviera esperando encima de su cama con una carta atada en la patita. Era la lechuza de Yael, y lo estaba esperando pacientemente, mientras que Hedwig en su jaula, dormía tranquilamente. Por un instante no quiso acercarse a la carta y desatarla, no le apetecía volver a comerse la cabeza pensando en la chica. Además¿por qué la chica le mandaba algo, cuando él era un borde insufrible cuando estaban a menos de un metro?

Ya estaba apunto de volver a salir de la habitación sin hacerle caso a la lechuza, cuando ésta emprendió el vuelo y se colocó en su hombro mordisqueándole la oreja de forma cariñosa.

Vencido por la lechuza, y en el fondo agradecido de que no le sacara los ojos después de lo que le hacia a su dueña, desató la carta y se sentó en el borde de su cama mientras el ave salía de allí, seguramente Yael estaba convencida de que Harry no le contestaría.

Abrió el sobre y se encontró con que dentro del sobre no había más que una pequeña tarjeta y algo brillante dentro. Vació el sobre en su mano y se encontró con un pequeño anillo de plata. Lo cogió y miró la inscripción que estaba escrita en el interior. HP&YM.

Genial, pensó, ahora se sentía culpable triplemente: había cortado con ella haciéndole daño, no le había regalado nada, aún queriéndola y contra su voluntad y además ella había tenido un detalle tan bonito. Si no se lanzaba un _cruciatus_ él sólo era porque le parecía un acto de cobardía poco propio de los Gryffindor.

Jugueteando con el anillo pasándoselo entre sus dedos, volvió a centrar su atención en la tarjeta. En ella solo se podían leer tres simples y cortas palabras, pero solo al ver la letra pequeña y apretujada de la chica, empezó a sentir aún más, ese sentido de culpabilidad que llevaba sintiendo desde hacia ya un par de semanas.

"Feliz navidad, Harry" 

Eso era decir mucho sin decir nada, pensó Harry, mientras que seguía jugando con el anillo.

Suspirando para volver a recuperar la compostura, se sacó el collar que siempre llevaba en el cuello con el colmillo de dragón que le había regalado Charlie Weasley el año pasado y pasó el anillo por él, volvió a colocarse la cadena por el cuello e intentando que su cara no reflejara nada, bajó las escaleras dispuesto a que el frío viento de invierno le borrara el desazón que se había apoderado de él.

´´´´´´

.-Padfoot, como se te caiga el niño, te capo.

.-Eso ya lo has dicho, mamá Prongs.

.-Es culpa tuya, cariño, por elegir a un padrino como ese.

.-Gracias por tu apoyo, Lily, creo que no te he dicho lo suficiente cuanto te quiero.

.-Pero mira que os sienta mal esto de ser padres, mirad lo bien que se lo esta pasando Harry.

Y eso era verdad. Sirius Black tenía en brazos a su ahijado, de unos 7 meses, que no paraba de reír debido a las caras, caricias, jugarretas y vuelos en el aire que Sirius le hacía. James, el padre de la criatura y mejor amigo del padrino, los observaba muy cerca de ellos, en gran parte para controlarlo y otra para coger a su hijo cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad y ser él que brindara mimos y jueguecitos a su hijo.

Muy cerca de esos tres, estaban Lily y Remus, los dos sentados en la mesa del comedor con unos pergaminos en frente, aunque más bien miraban las criaturadas de Sirius, que las escrituras de los papeles.

.-Déjalo en el suelo Sirius, que lo vas a marear – apuntó Lily.

.-Que se va a marear, si no se me mareó anteayer cuando le di un paseo en Silver...

.-¿Qué? – gritó James y Lily a la vez, mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza.

.-Pues...bueno, veréis, quería decir que... – balbuceó Sirius, pero en vistas de la mirada asesina de su casi hermano se calló y bajó a Harry al suelo, que gateando con dificultad y a trompicones se acercó hacia donde estaba sentando Remus, que lo cogió y se lo sentó en las rodillas.

.-James, en serio, en el próximo hijo, elijo yo el padrino y el canguro – dijo Lily mirando directamente y de forma muy poco disimulada a Remus, que en ese momento tenía las manos secuestrados por las manitas pequeñas de Harry, que por lo visto sentía curiosidad por unas manos tan grandes.

.-¿Próximo hijo? – bromeó Sirius acercándose a donde estaban Harry y Remus y se arrodillaba delante del pequeño para quedar a su altura – joder Prongsie, para un poco que te vas a deshidratar – Sirius pellizcó la mejilla de Harry para que centrara su atención en él, pero Remus abarcó a Harry con sus brazos hasta estrecharlo contra su cuerpo e impedir que el bebé mirara a su padrino.

.-No lo mires Harry, que Sirius es una mala influencia para ti – le susurró el hombre lobo en el oído y Harry soltó una risita al notar el aliento del hombre tan cerca suyo.

.-Eso es un padrino, James – opinó Lily levantándose de su silla y acercándose a su marido, que la miraba divertido. Sabía que lo decía de broma, ella quería a Sirius tanto como él, y sabía que no habría mejor padrino que Padfoot el cual quería al niño como si fuera su hijo y que daría la vida por el niño sin pensar en las consecuencias – mira Remus, ahí defendiendo a Harry ante el bestia de su padrino – insistió Lily, pero James no la dejó terminar, porque una vez la tuvo a su altura empezó a besarla, más que nada, para que callara.

.-Hey, hey, hey, iros a un hotel que hay pequeños – dijeron a coro Remus y Sirius, y ambos como si se tratara de un gesto ensayado, cerraron filan entorno a Harry. Remus le pasó una de sus manos por los ojos del niño y Sirius se echó encima de él hasta atrapar a Harry entre su cuerpo y el de Remus.

Harry al verse en plena oscuridad, empezó a llorar, pero más que nada porque no le gustaba esa repentina oscuridad, porque reconocía a la perfección quienes estaban con él.

.-Si es que mirad que sois brutos – dijo James, separándose de Lily y dirigiéndose a Harry. Apartó a sus dos amigos y cogió a su niño entre sus brazos.

.-¿A qué son malos estos dos? – le dijo mirándolo divertido y afirmando con la cabeza para que Harry entendiera a la perfección el concepto.

Harry alargó su pequeña manita hacia la boca de su padre que la atrapó entre los labios haciendo reír a Harry, que ya se le había pasado el lloro.

.-Este niño esta comprado – comentó Sirius sentándose al lado de Remus, en la silla que Lily había dejado vacía.

.-Lo que pasa es que este niño quiere a su papá – dijo James con voz infantil - ¿a qué sí¿A qué quieres a papá?

.-Papá – balbuceó Harry con dificultad aunque fue perfectamente entendible. A James se le colocó una gran sonrisa de estúpido en la cara y empezó a comerse a besos la mejilla regordeta de Harry que reía sin parar.

Justo en ese momento, el recuerdo se desvaneció y Harry se encontró de nuevo tumbado en su cama y con los ojos más brillantes de lo que hubiese querido.

Había visto fotos de esa época y algunas veces su padre y Sirius y Remus le habían hablado, pero verlo de esa manera, ver a Sirius y a Remus jóvenes y bromeando para ganarse un gesto de cariño, ver a sus padres quererse de esa forma, observar a su madre con el mismo toque merodeador que su marido y ver como James disfrutaba por la simple risa de su hijo, le hacía recorrer un sentimiento de pena por dentro que lo dejaba indefenso y débil, cosa que odiaba.

Por la puerta entreabierta vio como de la habitación de Remus salía luz, por lo que decidió que en vez de adentrarse en otro de sus pensamientos, se acercaría a la habitación del hombre lobo para ver si necesitaba algo y ya de paso alejar un poco la melancolía. Así pues, se levantó de la cama, depositó con cuidado el pensadero en el escritorio y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado.

.-Remus¿puedo entrar?

.-Pasa Harry – el animago pasó dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí con una sensación extraña. Con la sensación muy parecía a la que tiene un niño pequeño que tras una decepción se refugia en su padre.

´´´´

Hasta aquí! En el próximo capitulo conoceremos que le pasó a Remus en Francia. Intentare no tardar tanto! Besos!


	21. I opened up my heart

Hola! Muy Buenos y calurosos días! Que calor que hace estos días por aquí, espero que los que estéis en invierno lo disfrutéis! Jejeje.

De nuevo me saco el sombrero ante vosotros! Sois los mejores. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a pesar de que últimamente no soy tan puntual en subir los capítulos.

Esta vez no tengo tiempo para contestar reviews si no subo hoy el capitulo no podré hasta el fin de semana que viene y supongo que preferiréis leer así que espero que me perdonéis.

Ahora sabréis que es lo que le pasó a Remus en Francia. Me costó horrores escribirlo porque no acababa de ver bien la situación pero espero que os guste. Un besazo enorme a todos lo que leéis esto, dejéis o no reviews!

Capitulo 21: **I opened up my heart**

Remus estaba tumbado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Tenía un libro en las manos pero parecía que no le había estado prestando mucha atención.

Harry entró y cerró la puerta para después apoyar su peso en ella, mientras con una sonrisa, saludaba a Remus.

.-¿Molesto?

.-Para nada – contestó Remus devolviéndole la sonrisa – ¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó. Podía ver en la cara del animago algo que le molestaba, le preocupaba, le inquietaba. Desde que había regresado lo había notado y pondría la mano en el fuego que esa preocupación tenía nombre, apellidos y unos preciosos rizos morenos.

Harry dejó atrás la puerta y se tumbó en la cama de Remus procurando no hacerlo muy a lo bestia. El costado del hombre lobo seguía adolorido por lo que era conveniente ir con cuidado.

Sin mirar en ningún momento a Remus a los ojos y sin contestarle a la pregunta que le había hecho, dejó caer todo su peso en la cama mientras se cubría con las sabanas para después cerrar los ojos con pesadumbre.

.-¿Melancólico? Triste? Enamorado? – dijo Remus, ese último adjetivo de pasada. Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato y vio a Remus con una media sonrisa.

.-Melancólico, mucho – contestó a la defensiva – triste, un poco y enamorado, no, para nada.

.-Claro – Remus, lentamente y sin poder evitar alguna que otra mueca de dolor, se colocó de lado y con su mano izquierda cogió el colgante que Harry llevaba con el colmillo y el anillo que esa mañana le había regalado Yael – ¿y entonces por qué llevas un anillo con sus iniciales?

.-No quiero hablar de eso – dijo Harry agarrando con un movimiento brusco el colgante y colocándoselo en la espalda.

.-Vaya, yo que pensaba proponerte una espécie de trato made in Sirius – dijo, pero aunque el hombre lobo intentaba decirlo de una forma desinhibida y jovial, su voz le delató – tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte y sé que si no es bajo trato no me las contaras...

.-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a los ojos dorados de Remus.

.-Me he dado cuenta de que estoy cometiendo un grave error al no ser capaz de contaros que pasó en Francia – cuando dijo esa última frase, los ojos de Remus brillaron momentáneamente - y como te conozco, sé que tu también estás cometiendo un error similar – Harry levantó una ceja en señal de qué el no estaba cometiendo ningún error pero Remus le cortó casi de forma inmediata – sé que algo pasó entre Sirius y tu en estos meses y también sé, o mejor dicho, intuyo que lo tuyo con Yael es mucho más complicado de lo que quieres hacer ver.

Harry no contestó. Sabía que Remus tenía razón en todo, por lo que no pensaba discutir con él, pero de alguna manera, si aceptaba el trato que le estaba proponiendo descubriría por fin, que había pasado en Francia, asunto que le tenía muerto de curiosidad.

.-Así pues, qué? Hay trato? Yo te cuento mi viaje y tu me cuentas lo que ocurrió en el castillo.

.-Hay trato – afirmó Harry no del todo convencido.

.-Perfecto, pero prefiero hablar en la cocina con un chocolate caliente – dijo Remus y junto a Harry bajaron en silencio a la cocina.

´´´´´´´

La cocina olía a chocolate caliente y ese olor por lo visto dio fuerzas a Remus, porque poco después de estar sentado y removiendo la taza de forma distraído empezó a narrar la historia con voz suave, tranquila, sin que Harry, que tenía la misma posición del hombre lobo, se lo pidiera.

.-Bien – empezó Remus suspirando profundamente – tardé un par de días a llegar al clan. Está en un sitio recóndito de Francia y cuanta menos magia usara hasta llegar allí, mucho mejor. No sabemos donde puede esconderse un espía de Voldemort, por lo que el viaje fue largo y duro, pero no fue mejor una vez allí – levantó levemente la mirada para mirar a Harry que estaba totalmente pendiente de sus palabras y continuó – solo los hombres lobo somos capaces de ver y penetrar en el clan, por lo que cualquier llegada es siempre una novedad y una fuente nueva de desconfianza y peligro. Y aún más después de que hacía tan solo un par de semanas, otro intruso había estado rondando por el clan. Alguien, tal y como me enteré después, y tal y como Dumbledore me había advertido antes de marchar, que era un mortifago. También era un licántropo, por eso pudo entrar.

"El clan de Francia es un clan numeroso, de unos 150 miembros. La mayoría de otro clanes no llegan a los 20, y entre ellos hay mucho tipos de gente, hay incluso familias enteras, con niños pequeños, pero no hay una posición destacaba en la guerra. Muchos se mantienen totalmente neutrales, no apoyan ni la magia blanca ni la magia negra. Ellos quieren vivir tranquilos en el clan, con sus propias normas y sus problemas y no quieren saber nada. Pero también hay gente que se posiciona a favor de nuestro bando y muchos de ellos son los grandes dirigentes de ese clan.

Remus se detuvo un segundo y con la varita removió el chocolate el cual se volvió a calentar. Dio un largo sorbo y continuó.

.-Por desgracia, también hay un pequeño grupo de fervientes seguidores de la magia oscura, creyentes de que esa es la mejor solución para todo. De algún modo puedo entenderos – dijo y eso sorprendió a Harry que lo interrogó con la mirada – la magia negra ha sido la causante de todo su mal, de la maldición de toda su vida y ellos creen, que si han tenido que vivir con esa cruz toda su vida¿por qué no aprovechar algo de la raíz de todos sus males? Es por eso que muchos dominan la magia negra a la perfección, tal como descubrí un tiempo después.

"En un principio no me atacaron y dejaron que me explicara. Existe una vieja ley, una especie de código moral entre licántropos, que no permite atacarnos entre nosotros y de proteger y ayudar un congener tuyo. Por eso decidieron que antes de dejarme adentrarme en el corazón del clan, debían hacerme algún tipo de prueba para determinar que era 100 por 100 seguro que yo era un hombre lobo, cosa estúpida, porque era claro que lo era al lograr entrar ahí. Pero bien, la idea tuvo aceptación y en la misma noche en la que llegué, pasaron a verificar mi condición.

A Harry empezó a latirle el corazón compulsivamente, nervioso por conocer que le habían hecho a su padre.

.-Supongo que sabes que la única cosa que mata a un hombre lobo de forma inmediata es la plata – le preguntó y Harry asintió. Sin darse cuenta el joven animago había empezado a sudar, a pesar de que en la cocina no hacía precisamente calor – por lo que el simple contacto de la plata en la sangre del licántropo es fatal. Pues bien, no sé cómo, pero ellos, los partidarios de la magia negra tenían una especie de inyecciones de plata tratada químicamente, la cual no lograba matar a un hombre lobo, pero si causar ciertos efectos muy dolorosos. Pues imaginarte donde fueron a parar esas inyecciones.

"Fue el dolor más insoportable e intenso que he sentido en mi vida. No sé si fueron segundos o horas, pero a mi, se me hizo eterno – la voz de Remus, hasta ese momento siempre tranquila y suave tembló ligeramente, por lo que carraspeó y continuó narrando – tras esa prueba quedó demostrado qué era yo, por lo que me dejaron mínimamente en paz.

"Cuando me recuperé un poco, empecé a cumplir mi cometido, es decir, ganarme a los del clan. Enseguida supe que los jefes y sobretodo los dos máximos gobernantes, un hombre y una mujer, estaban muy de nuestra parte, aunque no estaban muy convencidos de arriesgarse a perder la tranquilidad que gozaba su manada. Tuve largas conversaciones con ellos, les hablé de Dumbledore, de las funciones que desempeñaba, de las cosas que había hecho Voldemort...poco a poco, les fui convenciendo y ellos de alguna manera se hicieron amigos, pero los otros, no me dejaban solo ni un segundo. Fuera donde fuera, siempre había alguien que me seguía, me controlaba. Fue por eso que no pude escribiros hasta tanto tiempo después. No creía conveniente hacerlo delante de ellos, porque podían tergiversar las cosas y utilizarlo a su favor.

"Hubo unos días en que la cosa fue bastante tranquila, si evitaba a los revolucionarios y eso me pasó factura y cometí el peor error, me confié. No me di cuenta, hasta que me atacaron, que ellos, habían sabido ganarse a un buen número de gente y que había sobornado a personas para que me siguieran y les contara todo lo que yo hacía.

Remus se calló un momento, y se pasó las manos por el pelo, como si estuviera organizando sus ideas o estuviera preparándose para lo que venía después. Harry estaba apoyado en la mesa sin perder detalle de los movimientos inconscientes del hombre lobo. Remus captó la mirada del joven y le sonrió dulcemente antes de volver a hablar.

.-Mi gran error fue escribir, o mejor dicho, intentar escribiros una segunda carta, la cual, no llegué a acabar nunca. Fui un inconsciente – se recriminó por lo bajo - todo lo precavido que había sido al escribiros la primera carta, lo fui de despreocupado en la segunda y lógicamente, me pillaron – bajo el tono de voz, transformándolo solo en un susurro. Sin duda, le dolía el simple hecho de recordarlo – en un instante me vi rodeado de hombres lobo con ganas de pelea. Eran más de 20 y aunque en un principio pude defenderme (te creas o no, el entrenamiento contigo ha ayudado mucho a mejorar mi capacidad de duelo) mis intentos por lograr salir de ahí fueron en vano. Si te digo la verdad, no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo, que las maldiciones de magia negra volaban a mi alrededor y que una me dio de lleno. Luego, no recuerdo más de lo que me contaron.

.-¿Cómo saliste de ahí¿por qué no te mataron? – preguntó Harry que prácticamente estaba echado encima de la mesa de la cocina.

.-Lo habrían hecho sino hubiese sido por un amigo mío, con bastante rango en el clan, pasó por ahí de casualidad. Él logró disolver el grupo y me encontró medio muerto. Rápidamente me llevó a los jefes del clan y allí, entre todos lograron mantenerme con vida, aunque los recursos médicos que tenían no eran los mejores.

.-Ahí fue cuando escribiste la segunda carta – comentó Harry – por eso le decías a Sirius que no sabías si volverías.

.-¿Leíste la carta que le escribí a Padfoot? – le preguntó Remus más bien enfadado. Harry no sabía decir si el enfado iba para él, por leer la carta, o para su padrino por dejársela leer.

.-Digamos que saqué mi cabezonería Potter – el hombre lobo hizo un gesto con la ceja para que se explicara – en la carta que me escribiste te noté raro y fui a Sirius. A raíz de esa carta empezaron nuestros malos rollos. Él no me la dejaba leer y yo me comporté como un imbécil. Al final, mi bocaza habló por mi, le dañé y él ofendido me contó a gritos qué le habías escrito. Después, ya un poco más tranquilos, me dio la carta para leer.

.-Dos caracteres demasiado parecidos – murmuró Remus, intentando imaginar como había sido la situación. Nunca antes había visto pelearse a esos dos, pero podía imaginarse que sería poco menos que un choque de trenes.

.-¿Y qué pasó? – insistió Harry sacando a Remus de su ensoñación.

.-El ataque marcó mucho a los jefes del clan. Los revolucionarios habían roto una norma sagrada de los licántropos: no atacar a nadie de tu especie y eso, les hizo posicionarse a nuestro lado, cosa que no gustó para nada al resto que se revelaron en su contra pero no hicieron nada, simplemente se limitaban a cuchichear por todos lados. Los jefes, les habían amenazado con echarlos y eso era algo que ningún de ellos podían permitirse.

"Nunca me recuperé del todo de las heridas. Poco después de la carta que os mandé, sufrí una recaída y justo en ese momento, surgió el ataque en Francia. Y eso fue el colofón para los partidarios de la magia negra. Aprovechando el descontrol que había por todo el país, los revolucionarios empezaron a atacar a sus propios compañeros.

"Yo estaba en un estado letárgico, pero aún así recuerdo imágenes de peleas, gritos, maldiciones...iban a por mí, y yo no podía hacer nada. Fue entonces cuando la jefa del clan, Diana, antes de que la cosa fuera a más, me sacó de ahí con el colmillo.

.-¿Por qué te sacó y te dio el colmillo? –preguntó Harry que siempre estaría eternamente agradecido a esa mujer que sacó a Remus - el colmillo de un hombre lobo...

.-...es una muestra de lealtad – acabó Remus por el chico – supongo que era una forma de decirnos que estaban a nuestro lado y por eso me sacó antes de que las cosas fueran a mayor, no lo sé.

Después de esa aclaración, ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando con mirada perdida por encima de sus tazas de chocolate. Harry no sabía qué decir. Sabía que Remus había contado todo pero sin los detalles más escabrosos o crueles, esos si que se quedarían para siempre dentro de Remus.

.-Como mínimo todo la "aventura" – esta palabra el hombre lobo la dijo con amargura – sirvió para convencerlos para que se pusieran de nuestro lado.

.-Pero casi te cuesta la vida...

.-Pero no ocurrió – Remus le sonrió y después de soltar un suspiró, como para despejar la cabeza, se relajó un poco en el asiento.

.-Tuvimos suerte.

.-Que ya nos tocaba ¿no? – inquirió Remus y decidió cambiar de conversación – bueno, mi parte del trato está cumplida. Ahora te toca a ti.

.-Ya te le he dicho – dijo Harry intentando eludir el tema – nos peleamos por la carta, nada más.

.-Ya, ese cuento a otro, Potter – le cortó Remus – si solo hubiese sido eso, no hubierais montado el espectáculo dramático emotivo de esta mañana, pidiéndoos perdón mutuamente – observó y Harry, bajó la mirada, un gesto muy evidente de que les había calado.

No le apetecía para nada contarle que había pasado entre su padrino y él, porque de alguna manera le parecía que estaba traicionando a Sirius, pero si no lo hacía rompería el acuerdo hecho con Remus y él, era un hombre de palabra.

.-Sirius y yo discutimos un par de veces de forma bastante dura – empezó recordando como si fuera ayer la pelea que había tendido en la enfermería, cuando empezó a sentir la empatía con Remus – en la última, yo estaba muy nervioso y muy enfadado con todo y con todos y le dije algo a Sirius que no debí y que no siento, pero los nervios me traicionaron y..- ahí se detuvo e intercambió una mirada muy significativa con Remus, que éste captó a la primera.

.-Te pegó¿no? - Harry asintió levemente.

.-Me lo merecía, fui un completo estúpido, pero eso era lo que solían hacer los Dursley – los ojos de Remus se encendieron con rabia – y...no sé, dolió más, porque ése era el primer guantazo de alguien que yo quería y...

.-Esas son los que más duelen – afirmó Remus. El hombre lobo arrastró la silla hasta quedar al lado de Harry – Sirius tiene un carácter demasiado explosivo y la mayoría de las veces actúa y luego piensa, cosa que le ha causado graves problemas.

.-Pero ya está olvidado – dijo Harry dando un golpé con la palma de la mano en la mesa, dando carpetazo al asunto – fue un mal momento de tensión, los dos actuamos según nuestros caracteres pero ya ha regresado la cordura – le dio un golpecillo en el pecho y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus.

.-Cordura que ninguno de los dos tenéis y que por lo visto, tu la perdiste completamente al dejar a Yael.

Si Harry se pensaba que Remus se había olvidado del tema y que con un pequeño gesto de abatimiento lo dejaría en paz con el tema de la chica, estaba muy, pero que muy equivocado.

.-¿Por qué rompiste con ella si aún estás enamorado? – dijo directamente apartándose un poco, ocasionando que la cabeza de Harry perdiera su punto de apoyo, para mirarlo a los ojos.

.-Hey hey hey – se defendió Harry – No estoy enamorado de ella, ya no. La dejé porque ya no la quería y así las cosas son mejores.

.-Claro, no estás enamorado –dijo sarcásticamente Remus – por eso te pones nervioso cuando alguien dice su nombre, por eso el otro día tenías cara de tonto y por eso llevas ese collar en el cuello, porque no estás enamorado.

.-Exacto – dijo tercamente Harry cruzándose de brazos en una clara pose de cabezonería.

.-No soy el mejor para darte charlas amorosas, porqué yo hacía lo mismo que estás haciendo tu ahora. Dejar a la chica que quieres para protegerla, no me mires con esa cara de Potter obcecado – dijo cuando Harryle mandó una mirada seria – quieres a Yael, pero intentas separarla de ti poniendo esa fachada de " no la quiero y estoy muy contento de haberla dejado", seguramente habrás estado con otras chicas para hacer ver que lo has superado y que es verdad que ya no la quieres, pero Harry, lo siento, pero no me lo creo y tú, tampoco.

.-Un muy bonito discurso, Remus, pero le falla un detalle, NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE YAEL¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creáis?

.-No pierdas el tiempo porque luego te vas a arrepentir profundamente – dijo Remus como si no lo hubiese escuchado su comentario y Harry tuvo una sensación de deja-vû. Su padre le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

.-Muchas gracias por el consejo – Harry se levantó de la silla y con un gesto de la mano mandó la taza al fregadero – me voy a dormir, buenas noches – le dijo a Remus y sin esperar más, le dio un beso a su padre y subió las escaleras rápidamente dejando a Remus pensativo en la cocina

´´´´´

El resto de navidad pasó tan rápido que apenas se dieron cuenta de que al día siguiente debían regresar al castillo y volver a la rutina, esta vez con Remus ya de nuevo en la plantilla de profesores.

Harry siguió buceando por los recuerdos del pensadero noche tras noche, cosa que le provocaba melancolía, pero que de alguna manera, le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Dos días después de navidad, retomó los entrenamientos que había dejado aparcados tras la vuelta de Remus. Se pasaba una gran cantidad de horas del día en la sala que había habilitado para el ejercicio y cuando no estaba en la sala o en la biblioteca (también buscaba junto a Remus posibles hechizos útiles) se las pasaba sobrevolando el Valle y sus alrededores con su moto, Blackie.

Sirius y Remus seguían más o menos igual. El hombre lobo se había restablecido ya perfectamente de todos sus males e incluso Madame Pomfrey, que había visitado un día al profesor dijo que ya estaba estupendamente y que ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

Si de algo había servido su viaje a Francia, había sido para que Remus dejara atrás viejas creencias y por lo que parecía, lo suyo con Vector iba un poco más en serio, ya que ambos mantenían un contacto fluido a través de cartas y de conexiones por la red floo y hasta un día por la tarde, cuando Harry y Sirius llegaron de hacer las compras necesarias en todas las casas, se encontraron con una nota con la caligrafía de Remus que decía que había salido con Vector y que no le esperaran despierto.

Sirius por su parte seguía como siempre...o eso era lo que quería hacer ver. Se paseaba por casa con el mismo porte chulesco de siempre, con los mismos comentarios socarrones y la misma pinta de hombre que nunca se va a enamorar, pero hubo un detalle que descubrió a Sirius.

Faltaban dos días para el regreso al castillo y como solían hacer los tres merodeadores cenaban tranquilamente en la cocina, disfrutando de la comida y de la compañía. Ese día Remus estaba particularmente divertido y gracioso. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y no dejaba de hacer comentarios todo el rato. Parecía como si la personalidad de Sirius hubiese cambiado de apariencia. El animago, en cambio, miraba con los ojos entrecerrado al hombre lobo intentando captar la fuente del buen humor de su amigo e intentar pasar inadvertido, porque Remus era parco en palabras, pero cuando tiraba a dar, podría salir mal parado hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore.

Y fue como si el perro que llevaba dentro de Sirius lo hubiera olido porque una vez finalizada la cena y con unos cafés encima de la mesa, la verborrea fue a caer encima de Sirius.

.-Estaba pensando una cosa – empezó diciendo de forma casual – este año no has ido de cacería, Padfoot. El año pasado arrasaste las discotecas del Valle y sus alrededores¿a qué se debe ese cambio? Y pensar que este año tienes a Harry dispuesto a acompañarte...

Harry le mandó una mirada furiosa a Remus. Le parecía muy bien que picara a Sirius, pero a él que le dejara en paz.

No me apetece, cuidarte todo el día agota – se defendió Sirius. La mejor defensa era un buen ataque.

.-¿Seguro que es por eso? – insistió – ¿te encuentras bien? La única vez que no te apetecía salir de cacería fue cuando estuviste con Ava.

.-Tu qué? Has venido con complejo de celestina? – sino fuera porque el que hablaba era Sirius, Harry pensaría que el hombre se había puesto nervioso.

.-No – contestó con una sonrisa – solo que te encuentro raro últimamente y creo saber a que es debido.

.-Moony, porque tú estés enamorado como un quinceañero no tiene que estar todo el mundo igual.

.-¿Quién ha hablado de amor? – soltó Remus y con un gesto total de burla se fue de la cocina, dejando a Sirius con una cara de tonto de impresión y a Harry intentando aguantar la carcajada, cosa que resultó terriblemente difícil.

.-Tú no te rías – le regañó Sirius al ver la cara de su ahijado, que no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reír escandalosamente.

´´´´´´

.-Sirius¿puedes venir? – gritó Harry a su padrino desde el baño - ¡o tú Remus¡O los dos!

.-Harry si te has cortado al afeitarte, te pones un poco de papel y listo, has tenido heridas peores, no te preocupes – dijo Sirius que estaba en su habitación acabando de recoger las cosas

.-Que burro eres Padfoot – se escuchó a Remus mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Harry.

Lo primero que se encontró el hombre lobo cuando entre en el baño fue con Harry de frente y una sonrisa de pillo, muy poco acostumbrada en él, y un montón de pelo en el suelo. Remus levantó rápidamente la vista y se encontró con que el pelo largo de harry había pasado a mejor vida.

Volvía a tener el pelo corto como siempre, incluso quizá un poco más corto que antes y de forma totalmente despeinado, como si hubiese estado en medio de un huracán y al salir de allí no se hubiese preocupado por su aspecto.

.-Parecía más joven y sus facciones más aniñadas con ese pelo, pero también se parecía muchísimo más a James...tanto como antes.

.-Me cansé de llevarlo largo – dijo inocentemente pasándose la mano por la nuca. Sirius que acababa de entrar en el baño tuvo la visión de su mejor amigo haciendo el mismo gesto y sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente, cosa que Harry debió notar porque dijo – de todas las maneras me parecía a papá y así es mucho más cómodo.

.-Por habértelo cortado tu, no te has desgraciado mucho – dijo Sirius en un intento de sobreponerse.

.-¡Es fácil! – dijo divertido – he encontrado un hechizo bastante útil para ello ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? – le preguntó a Sirius acercándose a él.

.-Ni se te ocurra pequeñajo, que mi pelo es sagrado – Padfoot se apartó velozmente escondiéndose detrás de Remus.

.-Cuidado Harry que como le toque el pelo, el perro muerde – le advirtió Remus – cuando estéis listos nos vamos que dentro de un par de hora tenemos reunión.

.-Si claro, tenemos reunión, pero lo qué el quiere es tener una reunión privada con cierta profesora – canturreó Sirius.

.-Ese motivo nunca está de más, lástima que no tengamos reunión de la orden¿no Padfoot? – dijo juguetón y nuevamente, después de hacerle una caricia a Harry salió del baño con una sonrisa.

.-¡Me estas cansando eh, Moony! - le gritó Sirius yendo tras él – eso de tirar la piedra y esconder la mano está muy feo, no, no te escapes - Sirius siguió gritando mientras Remus delante suyo reía disimuladamente.

Harry negó divertido con la cabeza mientras se miraba nuevamente en el espejo. Se gustaba más así. Con un movimiento de su mano, el pelo esparcido por el suelo desapareció mientras seguía escuchando la voz de su padrino por el pasillo. Echaría de menos esa casa hasta que regresara por verano.

´´´´´´´

Aish, que poco me gusta! Pero no hay más. Besos a todos y perdonadme de nuevo! Besos!


	22. Edge of a broken heart

Hola. ¿Cómo estáis?. ¿Cómo han ido los exámenes? Espero que os hayan ido a todos de maravilla y paséis un buen verano.

Nuevamente me he retrasado un poco más de lo que es normal, pero no estaba inspirada y bueno me ha costado mucho.

Ahora quería comentar una cosa: me ha llegado el rumor de que fanfiction no deja contestar reviews en los capítulos y que censuran a los autores que hacen eso. Yo no he recibido ninguna confirmación oficial de la pagina, por lo que sigo contestando review, porque me parece muy mal ignorar vuestros comentarios ya que os molestáis capitulo tras capitulo de dejarme vuestra opinión. Espero que ese rumor no sea más que eso, un rumor. Si ocurriese algo de que censuraran el capitulo, ya pensaría algo, ok? Pues nada más, os dejo con el capitulo. Besos a todos!

**Zeisse:** Hola! Si, Remus necesitaba desahogarse, y lo sabia por eso ha hecho este trato con Harry. Jejeje, el pequeño Potter es un poco cabezón y por más que le digan no admitirá que le sigue gustando Yael, ya veremos si espabila. Muchas gracias! Besos!

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Mmm , no me gustó mucho el capitulo, quizás soy muy exigente conmigo misma, no se. Pero me alegro que a ti te gustara. Ya veremos que pasa cuando vea a Yael. Besos!

**Sirvy-cat:** Hola! El pelo de Sirius es sagrado por el animago. Vector? Pues esta con Remus y el hombre lobo empieza a tener claro lo que quiere con ella, pero nunca saldrán mucho como pareja, no es mi prioridad. Y te digo que el capitulo no me acabó de gustar, pero no había manera de que me saliera mejor, otra vez será. Nos vemos!

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Pues cuando me conecto por las mañanas no estas, tengo mucho lío en casa para conectarme mucho por la noche, las obras ya sabes. Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste! Besos!

**Lady Kenobi:** Hola! No te preocupes, gracias por este review. Y era hora de que Remus contara que le pasó, lo necesitaba. Harry ha de espabilar porque como siga así de tonto con Yael al final la perderá. Harry con pelo largo? Jejej, hay diferencia de opiniones, yo también lo prefiero con el pelo largo, pero me apetecía escribir esa escena, jejeje, caprichos. Muchas gracias por todo, besos!

**Dany:** Viva Bon Jovi! Jejejeej otra bonjovera por aquí ! que ilusión! Como estás? Yo muerta de calor, y eso que apenas entramos en el verano. Es verdad Bon Jovi desde el 95, he visto algun trozo de concierto e por ahí. A Barcelona vinieron en el 2003, yo estuve en el concierto y fue estupendo. Dentro de poco empezaran otra gira, a ver si se animan y van por Sudamérica y también por aquí que no está muy claro. Muchas gracias por todo! Besos! Y Always Bon Jovi!

**Agus Lupin:** Mas? Pero si acabas de leer! Jejeje, una semanita vale? jejeje Muchas gracias cuídate!

**Narwen Weasley:** Jejej impacientes...hasta dentro de una semana como mínimo. Harry y Yael...aish que tonto es el niño, pero esperemos que se deje de cabezonerías! Besos!

**Elementhp:** Jejeje, ya estrenara la moto no te preocupes, eso si de salir con Yael de momento esta complicado! Jejej bye!

**Cecil Gabbiani:** Hola! Que tal? Muchísimas gracias!

**Cervatilla:** Hola! Si ya era hora de que Remus contara que le pasó. No tenia tiempo para contestar los reviews, lo siento! Gracias! Bye!

**Ginger:** Hola! Jejej, tu prefieres a Harry con pelo corto? Jejeej cada uno tiene su opinión, a mi me gustaba con el pelo largo, pero me gustaba esa escena. Remus necesitaba desahogarse y si Harry lo hiciera respecto a Yael, se encontraría mucho mejor. Aquí hace mucho calor, demasiado, de 30 no bajamos para nada. Cuídate!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Com tan anat els examens? Que ta semblat la selectivitat ? o es tan dificil oi ? espero que hagis aprovat totes i treguis la nota necesaria per la carrera. Gracies! Els home llop y la plata dona mal rollo, no? Jjeej Petons!

**Hermionegranger91:** Hola! Que tal? Yo con mucho calor, pero bueno. Ya había tardado bastante en subir el cap y no quería haceros esperar más. Soy consciente que no es un gran capitulo, pero no siempre puede ser interesante¿no? Jejejeje, Remus de boda? Mmm difícil, pero a ver que pasara, están más juntos y es más o menos oficial, pero de ahí a una boda... Harry es muy cabezota, no se si se tirará para atrás y volverá con Yael, tiempo al tiempo...Nos vemos, cuídate!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Moltes gracies! El Remus ho va pasar malament, pobret. No, el Remus li explicará al Sirius, pero en aquell moment el que el Remus volia era que el Harry li expliques ho de la Yael i el que havia pasat amb el Sirius, no podia cridar al Sirius en aquell moment. Jejejej, el Harry de Herencia de merodeador es molt diferent a aquest, jejejej, pero bueno, ja veurem que pasa Petons!

**Agus y Moony:** Hola! Gracias! Draco ya aparecerá ahora eran más importantes otras cosas, pero aparecerá. Cuídate! Besos!

**Lladruc:** Hola! Els lobitos han donat pistes jo crec que si els necesiten apareixeran. Encara no heu escrit el vostre fic? Magrada el nom de diana, no se perque pero magrada molt. Vinga ens veiem!

**Luna duSolei:** Hola! Si, Remus lo pasó un poquito mal, pero ya esta bien, vivito y coleando. El pelo de Harry va a gustos, jejej, personalmente me gusta más con el pelo largo pero me apetecía escribirlo con esa pinta de inocente, jejej. Nos vemos!

**Evan:** Hola! Tan mal concepto tienes ed mi que cuando pongo algo de buen rollo en el fic, esperan inmediatamente algo malo? En fin soy una incomprendida...snif snif. Harry y Yael...buen tema, pobretes, es que están tan monos asi, jejejeeje, los dos sufriendo, vale si soy mala. Como han ido los exámenes? Bien? Seguro que si! Mucha suerte! Pásatelo bien en las vacaciones! Besos!

**SabelaMalfoy:** Jejeje, Si, Sirius tiene problemas para reconocer que esta cayendo en las redes del amor! Jejej, pobrecillo. Remus necesitaba contar su aventura y sacó provecho de ello, sino Harry no le hubiese contado nada de lo que pasó con Sirius. Muchísimas gracias, un beso muy grande bye!

**LorenaPotterB:** Hola! Gracias! Cuídate, don't worry be happy!

**Adriana:** Hola! Muchas gracias, intento actualizar rápido, pero no siempre se puede. Lupin lo pasó un poco mal, pero ya está de vuelta y vivito y coleando. Nos vemos!

**DeMalfoy:** Hola! Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar y tu? Si, me gusta ver a Remus sufrir pero al final todo ha salido bien. Si, Yael es monisima, a ver que pasa entre esos dos. Muchísimas gracias, nos vemos!

**Josesita:** Te gusta Harry con el pelo corto por lo que veo, jejeje, esta majo el chico. Dura la aventura de Remus pobrecillo. Besos cuídate y suerte en tus exámenes!

**Black sophia:** Buenas! Remus es muy majo él. Para saber que piensa Sirius o lo que pasa tendremos que esperar, que si Harry es cabezón, el mas. Tardo en actualizar? ENCIMA!Si solo tardo una semana una semana y media! No tardo casi nada! Con lo que me cuestan los capítulos! Aish...Gracias nos vemos!

**Carla Grey:** Que tal? Everylasting love? Eing? De kien es eso? Por ese títulos no me recuerda a nada...tas mal, chica, tas mal...Gracias por la impaciencia mostrada, jejej me halagas. Gracias, gracias. No fuiste la única con problemas para ver el capitulo, unas pocas personas más también me lo dijeron. Cosas de la informática. Ai que ver que mal lo pasó Remus, si es que no se quien es la pervertida que le hace eso, ejem. Has dejado ya el caso Draco? Vaya, el chico ha pasado la navidad bien, bueno todo lo bien que puedes estar rodeado de perros muertos, pero en fin! Por cierto! La rata esta muerta! Me la cargue en uno de los primeros capítulos de volví! Jejejeje. Muchas muchas muchas gracias! Como siempre me salvas la papeleta! Primero por los guiones y ahora esto. No se que le pasa a esta pagina. Aunque si te digo la verdad esto de que solo me salga detrás tampoco me importa mucho, en catalán es así y estoy acostumbrada, pero la otra gente no se que pensara, por si acaso ya lo pondré. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Montamos un club pro morrison? Jejej, es maja mi niña, como la quiero aunque no se yo si el esfuerzo le valdrá la pena, con lo mala maloso que es Harry, pobreta. Pues hasta aquí, muchas gracias de nuevo, por todo y que vaya todo muy bien! Besazos! PD: NO te creas que eso de atropellar a voldie...

**Barby-Black:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Quieres a Harry en la enfermería? SADICA! Jejej, tranquila, que algo le pasará más adelante. Gracias de nuevo, cuídate, besos!

**Cangurito:** Hola! Si, pobrete Remus, lo que tuvo que sufrir, pero ya esta. Sé que el capitulo no era muy bueno, pero no todos pueden ser estupendos, no? Pues si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos le quedan, pero estamos más allá de la mitad, no creo que llegue a los 49 de volví ni de broma, es decir que deben quedar unos 15 o 20 como mucho. Besos!

**Avispa:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Lo de la warner fue un pekenyo gran plagio, me alegro que te pasaras por aquí y por las dos historias. Gracias! Besos!

**Pitu's Paddy girl:** Hola! No te preocupes por los reviews, estas han sido una mala época para meterse en internet. Muchísimas gracias, me alegro que te guste el fic! Es un honor! Besos!

**Ana Black:** Hola! No sé, no me gustó mucho como me quedó, quizá es porque hace tiempo me lo había imaginado diferente, no sé, pero creo que he escrito cosas mejores. Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Tanit:** Hola! A mi me va bastante bien, y a ti? Si, las vacaciones son para descansar y ya le tocaba a Harry. Sí, a Remus le salvó una mujer, jejejeje. Sirius esta desesperado con Remus, jejej, le está haciendo la vida imposible, pero ya le tocaba a él, ya veremos que pasa entre Sirius y Nicole. Muchas gracias! Besos!

**Xesblack**: Hola! FELICIDADES! Quieres hacer farmacia? Ufff! Jejeje, ya me contaras si te cogen o no. Harry reconocer delante de alguien que sigue enamorado de Yael? Nah! Jejej. A ver si algún día lo hace. 1 besazo, cuídate y cuidado con el sol!

**Jameslovestolily:** Hola! No te preocupes. Pudiste al fin con el profile? Me alegro. Nos vemos!

**Mariet Malfoy:** Hola! Gracias, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo. Cuando he de escribir a Sirius y a Remus me divierto mucho, son muy divertidos. Si, Harry quiere a Yael, pero el es muy cabezón. Ya veremos que pasa entre los dos. Muchas gracias, nos vemos!

**Xaica:** Hola! Muchas gracias! El final de este capitulo fue un poco locura, pero me apetecía escribir algo así, para quitar dramatismo. Nos vemos!

**Nano:** Ya esta aquí el capitulo. Besos

**Mawi:** Actualizo yaaaaa

* * *

Capitulo 22: **Edge of a broken heart**

El sol aún no despuntaba por el horizonte y tal y cómo estaba el cielo, no parecía que lo hiciera durante todo el día.

Harry Potter o mejor dicho Whiskers, su forma animaga paseaba sigilosamente por los corredores del castillo de Hogwarts con rumbo a la habitación de sus padres.

Ese era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de navidad y por alguna extraña razón estaba inquieto. Y aunque era perfectamente consciente de que el motivo de su inquietud era volver a ver a Yael (durante la cena de la noche anterior, donde todos regresaron al colegio, él evitó ir al Gran Comedor y se pasó todo el rato entrenando en la sala de menesteres) no pensaba admitirlo.

A fuera, nevaba con bastante intensidad y si no fuera por la gruesa capa de piel que cubría a la pantera, temblaría de frío. Movió la cabeza para despejarse un poco ya que aún era muy temprano y no le apetecía adentrarse a esas horas en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó al retrato que guardaba la entrada de la habitación se transformó de nuevo y a gritos despertó al abuelete que dormía profundamente sentado en su butaca.

-Ai, bueeeeeenos días, Harry – saludó el señor en medio de un gran bostezo.

Harry sonrió a modo de salutación y sin perder tiempo dijo la contraseña:

-"A perro enamorado todo son pulgas"

Esa era la contraseña que había puesto Remus al regresar del Valle y a Harry le hacía mucha gracia, aunque Sirius parecía que no le encontraba el toque de humor y cada vez que debía decirla, la decía entre dientes y en voz baja.

Una vez dentro, Harry descubrió que Remus también había madrugado. El hombre estaba en la mesa central, con un montón de pergaminos y una taza de chocolate en las manos.

-¿Tan temprano y ya estás trabajando? – dijo Harry acercándose al hombre lobo para sentarse a su lado.

-Quiero saber con exactitud que ha liado tu padrino durante el tiempo que le he dejado solo – contestó Remus mirándolo con una sonrisa. El humor de Remus era excelente y el hecho de volver a dar clases parecía que aumentaba ese estado de ánimo.

-No hizo mal las clases – le explicó Harry – solo que por lo que he oído por los pasadizos, todas las niñas de primero y segundo están enamoradas de él...

-Si supieran que tu padrino ya está pillado...

-¿De buena mañana y ya estás así? – dijo una voz sobresaltando a los dos. Sirius se había levantado y se había acercado a ellos silenciosamente por detrás – ni los buenos días los puedo tener tranquilos.

-Buenos días Padfoot – saludó Remus con inocencia de un modo que ni Sirius pudo evitar reír. Se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por el hombro a modo de saludo.

-¿Preparado de nuevo para enfrentarte a los críos?

-Creo que a partir de ahora soy capaz de enfrentarme a todo – contestó Remus a su amigo.

-¿Qué curso tienes – Sirius carraspeó – tenéis? – rectificó rápidamente Harry sonriendo.

-Cuarto de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw– respondió de inmediato Sirius, ocasionando que Remus se lo mirara sorprendido – sí, me he aprendido el horario – le espetó mosqueado.

-Si es que te estás haciendo mayor, Padffot

-Cállate - respondió – me voy a la ducha, a ver si con un poco de suerte me ahogo y no tengo que oír más tus estúpidos comentarios – y dicho esto y sin mirar atrás, se encerró en el baño.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse de la situación. Hacía un año era Sirius quien no paraba de hacerle comentarios a él sobre Yael y ahora Remus le estaba devolviendo la moneda.

-Al final se enfadara con nosotros – le dijo a Remus que había regresado a los pergaminos.

-Quizá eso es lo mejor que nos puede pasar – de fondo se escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer – si se enfada y nos deja de hablar, se refugiará en Nicole y quizá deja de hacer el tonto...

-No lo había pensado – admitió – hasta mañana no tengo clase de defensa con vosotros – dijo cambiando de tema. Se moría de ganas de volver a tener una clase con los dos.

Remus sonrió y le despeinó deliberadamente.

-¿Te pasarás por la clase entre horas? – le preguntó el hombre lobo.

-No creo, tengo todas las horas fuera del castillo – sino recordaba mal, tenía dos horas de herbologia y luego dos horas más de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid – nos vemos en el Gran Comedor – dijo y después de despedirse de Remus salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya propia y despertar a Ron y a Hermione.

´´´´´´´

-¿Te puedes creer que estoy nervioso?

-Relájate Moony, quizá no soy un profesor modelo, pero tampoco los he vuelto unos salvajes – bromeó Sirius intentando distraer a Remus, que realmente parecía nervioso.

Los dos iban andando en dirección al aula donde desde hacía ya dos años impartían clase y aunque Remus sabía que era una total tontería estaba inquieto por volver a dar clases. Había habido un periodo en que no creía que volvería a ponerse enfrente de los críos para enseñarles y volverlo a hacer le colocaba una especie de nudo en el estomago.

Los alumnos, por eso, no sabían que su profesor había estado a punto de no regresar. Dumbledore había anunciado cuándo se había marchado que se iba por asuntos personales, logrando esconder el real motivo, pero ya fue mucho más difícil esconder en qué estado había regresado.

El colegio era una gran fuente de chismorreo y enseguida corrió el rumor de que Remus había regresado muy mal herido o incluso que había muerto, por lo que el director se había visto en la obligación de aclarar algunos puntos. No había dicho mucho, solo que Remus se encontraba en la enfermería, pero que su vida no corría peligro. Con eso bastó para que los más descabellados rumores cesaran.

Cuando llegaron al aula, ya se encontraban ahí todos los chicos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw esperando a sus dos profesores. Remus suspiró de forma audible para Sirius que le sonrió para darle confianza y adelantándose a su amigo entró el primero en clase, ocasionando su sola presencia el silencio de la clase. El hombre lobo se sorprendió bastante por eso, incapaz de creer la disciplina que el loco de su amigo había impartido. Todavía asombrado, entró en la clase y un aplauso espontáneo le sacó de su ensoñación

Los chico le estaban dando la bienvenida de esa manera y no pudo evitar un instante de sonrojo antes de sonreír con sinceridad para después ocupar su acostumbrado puesto en la clase. Al lado izquierdo de Sirius, enfrente de la mesa.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de veros, es un autentico placer volver con vosotros – dijo tímidamente, los aplausos cesaron y educadamente los alumnos centraron su atención en los, de nuevo, dos profesores – Sirius me ha comentado que habéis estado haciendo este tiempo, pero me gustaría confirmarlo¿quién me explica que fue lo último que hicisteis?

´´´´´´´

Harry andaba apresuradamente por el pasillo que esa misma mañana había recorrido, pero ahora en su forma humana.

Quería saber como le había ido a Remus en su vuelta a las clases y hasta ahora, media hora antes de que empezaran las clases de la tarde, no había tenido tiempo. El motivo: unas clases tediosas, una ducha para recuperar un poco la temperatura corporal (fuera del castillo hacía un frío de muerte y Hagrid los había hecho cuidar a unos bichejos horribles que solo evitabas sus mordiscos si le ofrecías nieve y les frotabas la espalda con ella) y luego, cuando se dirigía al Gran Comedor había tenido una, llamémosle, cita fortuita, con la que había intentado sacarse a Yael de la cabeza.

Prácticamente corriendo, dijo la contraseña al viejo que comía tranquilamente en compañía de una mujer de, por lo que parecía, su generación, y entró en la habitación, donde Remus estaba en el sofá con expresión ceñuda, cosa que le preocupó, y a Sirius tarareando una especie de canción mientras buscaba de forma distraída un libro en la librería.

-¿Qué tal ha ido las clases? – se apresuró a preguntar Harry sin preocuparse por saludar. Sirius se giró y le guiñó el ojo a modo de saludo.

-Muy bien, pero no nos hemos divertido tanto como tú a la hora de la comida – comentó Remus enigmáticamente.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry al hombre lobo sin entender nada.

-¿La chica con la que estabas hace un rato no era Sandra Louis? – preguntó Remus mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Sandra Louis? Mmmm. ¿no es una de Hufflepuff de séptimo? – comentó Sirius desde el fondo sin tener ni idea a que venía todo eso.

-Sí – le respondió Harry entrecerrando los ojos, empezando a comprender, seguramente Remus les había visto antes de que se metieran en una clase que habían encontrado por el camino

-Es una chica muy guapa ¿Y qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó Sirius que no se enteraba de nada.

-¿Te lo cuento o te hago un mapa? – dijo de forma impertinente Harry. No le gustaba hablar de eso y además¿por qué Remus se ponía de esa forma¿A que venía ese interrogatorio?

-Hey, que pasa¿qué no ha sido lo suficiente placentero o qué? – Sirius acabada de entenderlo todo, Harry había estado con alguna chica, Remus le había visto y eso no le había gustado nada al hombre lobo.

-No quiero hablar de eso – contestó Harry

-Esa chica es mayor que tú – dijo Remus – es más, creo que tiene un año más que los de su curso.

-Sí – respondió Harry empezando a hartarse - tiene 18 porque vino de intercambio hace un par de años y perdió un curso o algo así, no se.

-Creo que es demasiado mayor para ti - opinó Remus.

-¿Pero que dices Moony? – intervino Sirius – si es normal que el niño quiera estar con chicas mayores, le viene de herencia. James solía estar siempre con chicas de cursos mayores, decía que era más divertido. Además es bueno para coger experiencia, solo habías estado con Yael, es lógico que ahora quieras experimentar con otro tipo de mujeres

-Déjalo Sirius, no quiero hablar de eso ¿vale? Además que más da si tiene dos años más o dos años menos, no me voy a casar con ella, solo quiero divertirme.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que echas en falta a Yael y te has querido enrollar con Sandra para olvidarla – dijo Remus tranquilamente, sabiendo que estaba dando de lleno en el clavo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que echo en falta a Yael? – se escudó Harry intentando ignorar el pinchazo de remordimiento que había cruzado su pecho.

-Tú, no, pero sé que eso es exactamente lo que pasa por tu cabeza – Remus estaba estudiando a Harry y prácticamente pudo sentir el dolor del que consideraba su hijo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-Lo sé, es el recurso más utilizado.

-Pues yo no estoy utilizando ese recurso porque Yael estaá más que olvidada – gritó Harry saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Eso ha sido muy cruel Moony – le dijo Sirius aún mirando por donde su ahijado se acababa de marchar.

-Lo sé, pero él solo se esta haciendo daño, quiere demasiado a Yael – respondió con suavidad Remus conocedor de que le estaba haciendo un gran favor a Harry.

´´´´´´´´

El resto de la tarde Harry estuvo de mal humor, tanto, que apenas hablo aRon y Hermione que decidieron dejarlo en paz un rato hasta que se le pasara la mala leche. Ya conocían a Harry y sabían que esa era la mejor opción.

Estaban en la sala común. Ron estaba hablando con Neville mientras que Hermione, un poco apartada de ellos, escribía de forma compulsiva en un pergamino. Harry por su parte, estaba delante de la chimenea con la vista fija en la hipnotizante danza de las llamas aislándose por completo del ruido de la sala.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Remus, y no solamente las que le había dirigido esa tarde, sino también las charlas que habían tenido durante las vacaciones.

Estaba muy confundido. Una parte de él le decía, le gritaba, que se echara a tras, que rectificara, que fuera a buscar a la chica y le pidiera perdón y volviera con ella. Pero otra parte, mucho más silenciosa, le aconsejaba que dejara las cosas tal como estaban que así la protegía de una guerra la cual su nombre, Harry Potter, estaba escrito en sangre.

De repente se dio cuenta de que sin querer había metido su mano dentro de la camisa y jugaba de forma distraída con el anillo que esas navidades la chica le había regalado. Lo soltó inmediatamente y lo escondió de nuevo debajo de la ropa maldiciendo entre dientes.

Desde que habían regresado solo la había visto un par de veces en las horas de las comidas, pero él siempre había sido muy cuidadoso de sentarse de espaldas a ella y salir mucho antes de que ella apenas acabara su primer plato, por lo que los encuentros que tanta frecuencia habían tenido antes de las vacaciones, se habían reducido a lo estricto e ineludible.

Suspiró agotado de todo ese tema.

-¿A qué viene ese suspiró? – Ron había aparecido a su lado apoyando su mano en el hombro de Harry, Neville, tal como vio de reojo Harry, había ido a hablar con Ginny.

-Estoy cansado, tío – dijo escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. Ron incrementó su presión sobre el hombro para hacerle saber que estaba ahí – tengo un lío enorme en la cabeza y no sé que hacer, no sé si seguir lo que me dice la cabeza o hacer lo que me dicta el corazón. Ninguna de las dos parece ser la opción ni correcta, ni la más acertada, pero no hay termino medio en este caso.

-Tu siempre te has dictado por el corazón, no entiendo porque ahora te lo estás pensando – el pelirrojo tenía una mínima idea de lo que Harry estaba hablando. Esa mañana, mientras Harry se vestía, había visto el collar de su amigo y solo le había faltado sumar dos más dos.

-Pero siempre que he actuado con el corazón he puesto en peligro muchas vidas – dijo pensando en todas las peligrosas aventuras que habían pasado sus dos amigos y él en todos esos años en Hogwarts – no lo sé, Ron, está vez si que no sé que hacer, pero es que no puedo seguir así o me volveré loco.

-Tranquilízate, piénsalo y tomes la decisión que tomes ahí estaremos para apoyarte.

Harry sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, el mejor amigo que podía tener. Casi sin pensarlo abrazó al pelirrojo sobresaltándolo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esos arranques emotivos, pero de igual manera correspondió.

-¿Te apetece un paseado por la nieve? – propuso Ron cuando se separaron - eso siempre despeja la mente o si más no, te congela tanto el cerebro que estás un buen rato sin poder pensar en nada.

Pocos minutos después el trío de oro (les había costado despegar a Hermione de los libros) salieron de la sala abrigados hasta las cejas.

´´´´´´

A pesar del intenso frío que hacía y del helado viento que soplaba, había bastantes chicos y chicas por los terrenos del colegio disfrutando de la nieve que cubría todo el suelo.

Ron y Hermione paseaban cogidos de la mano y hablando sobre cualquier cosa para sacar a Harry de su mundo, pero éste, aunque agradecía enormemente el gesto, se mantenía a un par de pasos por detrás de ellos y solo contestaba a sus preguntas con monosílabos y falsas sonrisas.

Oía de lejos las voces de sus amigos pero no escuchaba lo que decían. Miraba distraídamente la nieve blanca bajos sus pies dando vueltas y más vueltas a su maltratado cerebro. Ni el frío había logrado congelarle la mente.

No prestaba atención a su alrededor, ni miraba lo que sus compañeros de colegio estaban haciendo, pero de repente y de reojo vio como una bola de nieve se acercaba a él y se agachó, pasandole la bola por el lado.

Con mala leche se enderezó rápidamente para decirle cuatro palabras al nefasto tirador pero cuando lo hizo se quedó estático. El motivo de sus quebraderos de cabeza estaba delante de él con una sonrisa encantadora. Llevaba una bufanda de colores en el cuello y un divertido gorro de lana que le cubría la cabeza.

El mal humor se le pasó en un segundo, pero no por eso cambió la expresión de su rostro, que seguía serio mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Yael, como para demostrarse a si mismo que era capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin decaer.

-¿Cómo lo has visto venir? – preguntó Yael acercándose más a él. Ron y Hermione unos metros apartados de los dos, observaban interesados el intercambió intentando captar el más mínimo detalle.

-Reflejos – contestó de forma seria y sin decir nada más siguió andando para acercarse a sus dos amigos, que al verlo que venía reprendieron la marcha, dejando tras sus espaldas a Yael que miraba con desilusión como su ex novio y el chico que aún quería se marchaba de forma indiferente.

Sin saber que más hacer, desesperada, la chica dio la espalda a Harry, pero no había dado ni un par de pasos cuando una bola de nieve le impactó de pleno en la espalda.

Sorprendida, se giró de inmediato para descubrir quien le había lanzado la bola e inmediatamente dio con el culpable.

Harry estaba mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios y la mano aún levantada, en su guante todavía quedaban restos de nieve, por lo que no había duda de que él había sido el lanzador.

Cuando Harry captó que Yael le había descubierto, le guiñó un ojo y siguió andando dejando a Yael sin acabar de entender que significaba todo aquello.

No sabía porque había hecho eso, pero la verdad es que Harry ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, algo en su interior le había gritado que lo hiciera y él no había podido resistirse.

Mucho más tranquilo, como si se hubiese quitado un peso enorme de encima recortó la distancia que lo separaba de sus dos amigos del alma y se echó encima de ellos pasando un brazo por encima de sus espaldas.

-¿De qué habláis? – dijo de forma risueña sorprendiendo a la pareja

´´´´´´´´´

Eran la una de la madrugada y Harry acababa de aparecerse en la habitación, exactamente dentro de su cama ya corrida con doseles para no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación.

Se había pasado tres horas entrenando como un loco en la sala de los menesteres en compañía de Remus (Sirius había quedado con una chica, la cual no quiso decir nombre aunque tanto el hombre lobo como Harry sabían que era Nicole) Le encantaba pasarse horas gastando energía para luego caer en la cama y dormir como un bebé hasta la hora de despertarse, sin pensar en cosas raras ni tener sueños extraños.

Todavía con el pelo mojado (la sala le proporcionaba también una ducha) dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y sus ojos se desviaron de forma sistemática al techo de su dosel. Esa noche no se veían las estrellas ya que el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes, pero sí que veía como los copos de nieve caían de forma perezosa. Mirando como desaparecían los copos de su vista tan pronto como traspasaban el imaginario techo, iba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, pero este no llegó a acunarlo nunca, porque cuando ya cruzaba la barrera del mundo real al mundo onírico una especie de llama apareció delante de él, despertándolo al instante.

Se incorporó sobresaltado y cogió al vuelo la llama, que al entrar en contacto con su mano se apagó. Era una carta de la orden y Harry lo sabía demasiado bien. Esas cartas nunca le traían buenas noticias, por lo que con manos temblorosas la abrió y leyó vorazmente lo que la escritura estilizada de Dumbledore le decía.

_Harry:_

_Ven a mi despacho lo antes posible y trae a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley contigo._

_AD_

-Mierda – susurró saliendo de su cama rápidamente.

Ya llevaba muchos años conociendo a Dumbledore como para saber que algo gordo había ocurrido y ese algo tenía que ver con sus amigos, ya que era muy muy extraño que pidiera que fuera al despacho con Ron y Hermione.

Se acercó a la cama del pelirrojo y entró dentro de los doseles de su amigo.

Ron dormía de forma despreocupada tapado con la sabana hasta las orejas, con un brazo por debajo de la almohada y la otra enredada en su pelo, totalmente ajeno al mundo exterior.

-Ron – lo llamó Harry suavemente para no despertar a los otros chicos, pero Ron no hizo más que un vago gesto con la cabeza – Ron, por favor, despierta, tenemos que ir al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Mmmm – murmuró el pelirrojo abriendo con dificultad un ojo - ¿qué pasa?

-Dumbledore me acaba de mandar una carta de la orden diciéndome que vaya al despacho contigo y con Hermione – le explicó Harry rápidamente, ahí el pelirrojo se desperezó bastante más.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó saliendo de su calentita cama listo para vestirse.

-No me lo ha dicho, rápido, hemos de despertar a Hermione e ir hacia allí.

Despertar a Hermione resultó más fácil, pero más embarazoso, ya que aunque entrar a escondidas en el cuarto de las chicas podría parecer el sueño de todo chico de 16 años, a ellos les resultó comprometedor, entrar en una habitación donde TODO rebosaba feminidad.

5 minutos después de que Harry recibiera la carta, el trío de Hogwarts cruzaba a paso veloz los pasillos del colegio, callados y nerviosos, porque sabían que el motivo por el cual les había llamado no sería para dar saltos.

Llegaron a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho en un tiempo record y sin perder tiempo, Harry pasó la mano por delante de la figura de piedra que se retiró velozmente.

-No me acordaba de eso – dijo Ron, más para romper el silencio que les envolvió que por nada más dejándoles el paso libre.

La puerta de roble estaba semi-abierta y antes de entrar, Harry ya pudo observar que aparte de Dumbledore, más personas les esperaban dentro. Educadamente llamó a la puerta para recibir el permiso para entrar y una vez otorgado entraron los tres.

El animago no se equivocaba; en el despacho se encontraban, a parte de Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, que hacía una cara extraña, Remus, que los miró seriamente, y Sirius acompañado de Nicole. Para sorpresa de Harry, la ropa de estos dos, estaba sucia y algo quemada.

-Habéis llegado rápido – dijo Dumbledore, que también tenía un rictus serio y observaba a los tres de forma intensa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry sin perder tiempo. Algo había pasado y esa inquietud le angustiaba demasiado como para conservar algo de sus modales.

-Ha habido un ataque de Voldemort – empezó a decir Dumbledore con voz cansada pero para sorpresa de Harry, el director no lo miraba a él, sino que miraba fijamente a Hermione. Ésta cogió la mano de Ron fuertemente, asustada – una pequeña ciudad de las afueras de Londres – explicó sin apartar la vista de la chica.

-¿Qué nos quiere decir? – le apremió a Harry, que ya tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que le quería decir, por eso se acercó más a Hermione.

-Han atacado la ciudad de Cantherbouth – Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada - señorita Granger – Dumbledore tomó una bocanada de aire antes de decir nada – sus padres han sido atacados. Están en el hospital con pronostico grave.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Ron intercambió una rápida mirada con Harry y se apresuró a abrazar a Hermione, que había empezado a llorar.

´´´´´´

Voldemort vuelve a estar activo, que últimamente lo tenía un poco olvidado. En el próximo capitulo veremos que pasa con Hermione y sus padres.

Nos vemos pronto!

Have a nice day!


	23. Shut up & kiss me

Hola! Solo queda un día! Solo queda un día! Mañana es el estreno de Harry Potter and the half-blood prince, por lo que me he dado prisa para actualizar hoy porque mañana me compraré el libro y hasta que no lo acabe no creo que vuelva a escribir. Espero que me entendáis, aunque creo que muchos de vosotros estos días no vais a entrar mucho por internet.

En fin, espero no tardar mucho, como máximo un par de semanas, ok? Haré lo que pueda lo prometo.

Nada más, solo quería avisaros de que puedo estar unos días sin actualizar. También quiero daros las gracias por los reviews que semana tras semana me dejáis. Ya llevamos 752 en un total de 23 capítulos! Mucho más de lo que haya podido imaginar y menos en esta segunda parte.

Pues nada chicos nos vemos pronto y espero que este capitulo os guste mucho, yo tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo. Un besazo!

**Xaica:** Hola! Que tal estas wapa? EL final del capitulo es un poco triste, pero no todo podía ser diversión no crees? Jejej, las contraseñas, os lo creáis o no, me las pienso mucho, porque hay gente que siempre me pide ese tipo de contraseñas, así que de vez en cuando dejo caer alguna. Las escenas en que se meten con sirius me gustan mucho pk me divierto mucho escribiéndolas. Tema Remus en su primera clase. Estaba nervioso pk no se pensaba que volveria a estar enfrente de una clase, además los alumnos no sabían que había pasado. Remus tenia que ser duro con Harry para que el chico se baje del burro y reconozca que quiere a Yael. En fin, muchas gracias por este pedazo review nos vemos pronto! Un beso!

**Samaritaradcliffe:** Hola! Los capítulos se han de dejar con un toke de misterio, sino la cosa pierde interés. Pronto sabremos cosas de los padres de Herms y lo que pasa con Harry y Yael. Nos vemos!

**Carla grey:** Hola! K tal wapa? Yo muerta de calor! El verano es horrible. Eso de que prohíben responder reviews es un rumor que me ha llegado por diferentes fuentes, pero como a mi nunca me han censurado nada aquí estoy contestando reviews. Exacto! Remus es una especie de pepito grillo para Harry, pero es que el niño lo necesita, necesita un toke para reaccionar o sino... mmm buena táctica esa de mantener ocupada la boca de Remus, yo también me presento voluntaria, pero creo que el lobito preferirá a la vector esa. Capitulo Yael. Jejejej. Un nuevo paso dices? Vale, me lo apunto. Ya me dirás que tal ese paso. Me encantó la escenita de la bola de nieve, me parecía graciosa pero al final me la había imaginado de otra forma. No te pasa nunca? A mi constantemente. Hermione dice que muchas gracias pero ella tiene fe de que a sus padres no les pasará nada. Me has indignado! Jejeje mi titulo a una canción de britney spears? Aiii que mal ma sentado! Edge of a broken heart es una canción de bon jovi genial. Una que no esta en ningún disco oficial, pk Jon no le gustaba pero que de verdad es la leche. Comparar a bj con la britney esa...en fin! Un beso muy grande y que vaya bien!

**SerenitaKou:** Hola! No, no kiero matarte, simplemente quiero dar un toke enigmático a la historia. Como sirius te oiga diciendo que quieres a nicole como su pareja se va corriendo del susto. Y remus esta con vector. No salen mucho pero están juntos en una relación más o menos formal. Venga un beso!

**Cecil gabbiani:** Hola! Gracias! La escena de la nieve también me gusto mucho escribirla. Y respecto a los padres de hermione ya veremos que pasa. Nos vemos!

**Squall lionhart1:** Hola! Pues yo me conecto por las mañanas últimamente y a esas horas no estas. Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te siga gustando y te agradezco más que perdones mi falta de puntualidad a la hora de actualizar. Nos vemos!

**Agus lupin:** Voldie llevaba ya tiempo sin atacar a nadie y lo echaba en falta. Gracias, lo de las bolas de nieve fue una escena que surgió de repente y me pareció adecuada. Yo tampoco puedo jugar con la nueve. Estoy al nivel del mar y aquí nunca nieva, es decir que estamos en las mismas. Remus no deja abandonada a vector, están juntos, solo que no escribo escenas de ellos dos, pero son pareja. Un beso, cuidate!

**Marce:** Hola. Pues si, pobrecita Hermione, ahora le ha tocado a sus padres, pero asi son las guerras. Veremos como estas ahora sus padres. Muchas gracias!

**Demalfoy:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias! El final era triste pero es que llevaba unos días que todo era diversión. Exacto, remus fue rudo con harry pero es que si no se lo decía así, Harry no reaccionaria nunca. Te propones para interpretar a nicole? Jejeje. Vale te pondré en la lista. Un beso!

**Norixblack:** Hola! No te preocupes por los reviews. Estas épocas son malas para leer y dejar reviews. Sirius enamorado? Si te oye te hechiza, ejejejej, el insiste en que no esta enamorado. A mi me encanta el Ron maduro, el de jk lo encuentro demasiado tonto e irresponsable, y ahora que ya tiene novia y su amigo lo pasa tan mal tenia que madurar. Ahora veremos que pasa con los padres de Herms. Cuídate!

**Nachita:** Hola! Yo estoy muy bien, y tu? Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Ahora leeras lo que pasa con los padres de Herms. Besos!

**Cervatilla:** Hola! Jejej, intrigada? Me alegro! Eso trato! Aquí tienes el capitulo, Besos!

**Jameslovestolily:** Hola! Pues lo de subir nuevos fics...ahora han cambiado la pagina y no se como se hace ahora, si quieres déjame tu dirección de correo y lo investido y te cuento. Muchas gracias. Lo de cómo Harry se transforma en animago...es una invención mía, pero basado en otros libros, yo creo que debe ser así y he añadido algunas cosas pero nada de eso es de mi propiedad, puedes usarlo cuando quieres. Muchas gracias y suerte!

**Sami-marauder-girl:** Hola! Compaginar los hermanos con el ordenador es complicado. Yo por suerte, ahora ya no tengo este problema. Últimamente he tardado algo mas en actualizar, pero es que no estoy muy inspirada. Me alegro que te gustara la escena de Harry y Yael, ejeje, era un capricho que me entró, y lo de los padres de Hermione, ahora veremos que tal están. Un beso!

**Agus y Moony:** Hola! Pobreta Hermione, tienes razón, a ver que tal están sus padres. A que es lindo Harry cuando kiere? Jejej No te gusta Yael? Aish mi niña, jejej, pobrecilla con lo que le está costando conquistar de nuevo a Harry. Draco...bueno no queda mucho para saber de el. Besos!

**Tanit:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Lo de la bola de nieve es algo muy significativo, aunque parezca una escena tonta. A mi voldemort se me olvida porque prefiero escribir cosas divertidas, pero voldie es necesario de vez en cuando. Bueno chica, muchas gracias por el review y nos vemos pronto! Bye!

**Elizabeth Black:** hola! Que tal? No et preocupis pels reviews. Jo sadica? Jejeje, no! La veritat es que pobreta Hermione, pero tmb li tocaba rebre a ella algun cop. Jejeje, o de lanell no te res a veure amb el gollum, jejeje, una mania que te. Menys mal que el remus a tornat a donar classes pk si no...jeje, no que el sirius es molt bon profesor. Vinga wapa ens veiem y que vagi molt be!

**Xesblack:** Hola! Eso es bueno, el sorprender siempre es una buena señal. Ahora sabrás que alcance tiene el ataque de voldie. Yo también echaba en falta un ataquito de ese hombre pero es que no sabía donde meterlo! Sirius soso? Mmm puede, debe ser eso, el amor, jejeje. A Harry si que le va a dar algo con el amor como no espabile pronto...necesita algo que le saque de encima esa tontería que lleva. Aish nena! Te estoy contestando el review y no lo vas a leer hasta dios sabe cuando...pues nada que te lo pases muy muy bien, disfruta mucho que las vacaciones están pa' eso. Yo seguiré aquí escribiendo, aunque no se cuantos capítulos te perderás pk últimamente estoy de un perro... pues eso que te vaya todo muy bien y echare en falta tus reviews por estos lares. Un beso muyyyy grande! Cuídate!

**AnnaTB:** Hola! Jo no he dit que moriran els pares de la Hermione. Tan sols els han atacat i estan greus, ja veurem que pasa. El Harry al cap i a la fi es un marauder, algu dels gens del seu pare te. Ha de pasar algu pk el Harry asenti el cap. Ya veurem que pasa. Que tal per anglaterra? Espero que tot hagi anat molt be. Apa wapa petons!

**Ginger:** Hola! Es verdad cuando te cortas el pelo es la comidilla de todo el colegio, pero a Harry tampoco le han hecho mucho. Sip, Harry empieza a pensar en Yael y a reconocer pero hará falta algo mas para que se lance. No Hermione aun no es huérfana, ahora veremos como están sus padres. Un beso!

**Elementhp:** hola! Yo sigo! Si Harry empieza a reaccionar y aunque no lo parezca tmb me da pena Hermione. Harry se separó con Yael porque estaba pasando una mala época (remus se había ido) y pagó su mal humor con ella. Además siempre ha pensado que la chica corre peligro a su lado y la dejo para protegerla. Gracias por el review, nos vemos!

**Josesita:** Maldito voldemort, tienes razón, siempre esta igual. El año que pasó Harry con James se le nota no? Jejej lo de la bola de nieve es una muerta. Un beso chica, nos vemos!

**Dany:** Hola! Te esperabas lo del ataque a los padres de Hermione? Bueno alguien del circulo de Harry le tenia que tocar. Yo seré bonjovera siempre y ahora con las noticias del nuevo disco aun con mas ganas. La escenita de Harry y Yael en la nieve me encantó. La idea me parecía buena pero...me la había imaginado de otra forma y al escribirla me decepcionó un poco. Muchas gracias por el review y disfruta del frío que yo me aso de calor todos los días. Besos!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Jejeje, no queríais acción? Pues toma! Jejeje. Estando voldemort por ahí, algo así tenia que suceder. Un paso para la reconciliación? Mmm ya veremos pero Harry necesitaba la charla que le dio Remus y otra cosa que sucederá en este capitulo. Veremos que pasa. Nos vemos pronto! Besos! Y muchas gracias!

**Saruky James Black Potter:** Hola wapa! Que tal? Te dije que actualizaría el domingo, el día de tu cumpleaños, pero ya ves que lo he subido antes. De toda formas considera el cap como un regalo de cumpleaños avanzado, ok? Y per cert! Muchas felicidades! Ya me contaras que se siente siendo un año más vieja. Vayamos a comentar el reviews. Pronto sabremos las respuestas de todas las preguntas que haces, la de los padres de Herms en este mismo capitulo. Y la de Draco en unos pocos más. Tu eres un poco posesiva no? No kieres que ni james, ni harry ni sirius ni remus tengan novia...todos pa ni, no? Ai que ver como suben las nuevas generaciones. Enga guapa que vaya todo muy muy bien, ok? Nos vemos pronto! Y gracias por tus dos reviews! Jejeje Besossss

**Lady Kenobi:** Hola! La charla de remus era necesaria para Harry, le tiene que hacer ver que necesita estar con Yael porque se esta haciendo daño el mismo. Ahora veremos como están los padres de Hermione. Muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Cangurito:** Hola! Si, pobrecilla hermione. Ahora les ha tocado el turno a sus padres, ahora veremos que tal están. Harry necesitaba que remus le hiciera ver la verdad y ahora esta empezando a admitirla. Veremos si no es demasiado tarde. Disfruta de tus vacaciones! Y no se cuando es tu cumpleaños, pero felicidades! K todo vaya muy bien! Nos vemos pronto!

**Lladruc**: Hey! El voldie ha tornat, ja feia temps que no molestaba. Em veus tan dolenta com per matar els pares de la Hermione...i jo que pensaba que em coneixies...jejeje ara veuras que pasa amb ells- Moltes gracies per llegir herencia de merodeador, intentarem actualitzar aviat. Ens veiem! Cuidat!

**Mawi :** Hola ! sigo! Dame la dirección de tu pagina y puedes subir el fic, siempre y cuando digas quien es su autora. Nos vemos!

**Kei-kugodgy:** Voldemort ataca! Jejejej ya tocaba! Ara era el turno de los padres de Hermione, ahora sabrás que tal estas. El nombre de Blackie es mío, pero el otro silver, lo tomé prestado. Jejeje puedes usarlos si quieres. Atacar a Yael? Que cruel...no será necesario un atake...Nos vemos!

**Annoha:** Hola! Muchas gracias por dejarme el review y sobretodo por leer la historia. Me alegro que te guste Yael, a mi me encanta esa niña, y veremos si Harry deja de hacer el tonto con ella. Ahora sabremos que le pasó a los padres de Hermione. Besos!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Moltes felicitats! M'he n'alegro molt que puguis fer la carrera que vols! Les notes son genials. De nou, moltes felicitats ! El remus havia de fer cruel perk el Harry obris els ulls. Vinga maka ens veiem, cuidat!

**Gala Snape :** Hola ! mmm matar a los padres de Hermione ? mmm no se, ahora lo veras! Eres la única que me ha animado a matarlos, ai que ver... Venga wapa, muchas gracias cuídate!

**Mariet Malfoy:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Ahora sabrás como están los padres de Herms. La verdad es que lo que mas me gusta es escribir a sirius y remus sobre todo cuando Harry también están ahí, dan muchísimo juego los tres juntos. Harry volver ya con Yael? Jeeje tiene que ocurrir una cosa para que Harry se deje de tonterías y ya veremos si ocurre. Gracias de nuevo! Bye!

**Noemí:** Hola! Moltes gracies per llegir els fics! M'he n'alegro que t'hagin agradat! Gracies pel review! Petons!

**Pedro:** Hola! Yo muy bien y tu? Muchas gracias, lo de Harry y Yael se vera pronto. Bye!

**Mairim:** Hola! Que tal estas? Ves como actualizo pronto! Apenas acabas de acabar de leerlo todo y ya tiene un nuevo cap. Coo acertaste con lo de winky, jejeje, no era muy difícil pero no mucha gente lo pillo. Be noia! Que muchas gracias y ya parlarem! Adeu!

* * *

Capitulo 23: **Shup up and kiss me**

-Han atacado la ciudad de Cantherbouth – Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada - señorita Granger – Dumbledore tomó una bocanada de aire antes de decir nada – sus padres han sido atacados. Están en el hospital con pronostico grave.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas rapidamente. Ron intercambió una rápida mirada con Harry y se apresuró a abrazar a Hermione, que había empezado a llorar.

-Muy bien¿qué ha pasado? – dijo Harry en un tono más bien grosero. El hecho de que hicieran daño a sus amigos era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Voldermort ha atacado a la cuidad donde sus padres – explicó Sirius señalando a la chica con la barbilla– no sabemos si ha sido por casualidad o...

-Lo dudo – masculló Harry. Las casualidades con Voldemort no existían. No tenía ni idea de cómo se lo había hecho Voldemort para saber que en Cantherbouth vivian los padres de Hermione, pero lo había hecho y había decidido atacar ahí - ¿ y tú por qué estás así? – le preguntó al recaer en la ropa quemada y sucia de Sirius.

-Nicole y yo estamos juntos cuando recibió la noticia del ataque – le contó de forma casual – y decidimos ir allí a ayudar.

-Era un caos, Albus – intervino Nicole por primera vez – pero por suerte no ha habido tantos muertos como se podía imaginar. Solo ha habido 5 muertes y el resto están en el hospital muggle de la ciudad.

-Nos vamos al hospital – determinó Harry acercandose a sus dos amigos.

-No te muevas de ahí, Harry – dijo Remus seriamente leyendo a la perfección qué era la que el joven animago pretendía hacer: usar sus poderes Gryffindor para desaparecerse del castillo y llegar al hospital.

-Hermione necesita...

-Sí, pero ahora es muy peligroso – le cortó Remus – sus padres no se perdonarían nunca si algo le pasara a su hija por ir a verles.

-Hermione no se perdonaría nunca que a sus padres les pasara algo y ella no estar ahí con ellos– contraatacó Harry de mal humor.

Un segundo de silencio cubrió a las personas que se encontraban en el despacho. La mayoría de miradas estaban puestas en Harry que tenía una expresión furiosa en el rostro y los ojos esmeralda brillaban de una forma espectacular.

-Muy bien – intervino Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio – será mejor que vosotros tres – señaló a Harry, Ron y a una Hermione que parecía que empezaba a ser consciente de la situación, vayáis a la sala común y os tranquilicéis. Cuado tengamos la más mínima novedad os avisaremos, y mañana – se apresuró a decir al ver que Harry iba a comentar algo – si las cosas están mejor, haremos lo posible para que la señorita Granger visite a sus padres – terminó dando la charla por acabada.

El camino hacia la sala común se les hizo interminable. Ni Ron ni Harry sabían que decir para sacar a Hermione del mundo en que parecia que se había metido.

Una vez en la sala común, la cosa no cambió mucho. Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba en frente de la chimenea, con la vista perdida en las llamas que se habían encendido al entrar ellos y sin decir nada.

Ron y Harry mantuvieron una conversación silenciosa, donde en los ojos de Ron se podía leer la rabia que sentía por la situación y la tristeza que sentía por Hermione. En los ojos esmeralda de Harry se veía la indignación que sentía al verse al margen de todo otra vez y el deseo de venganza que se iba acrecentando en cada atentado que cometía su máximo enemigo.

Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él, Hermione se dejó hacer pero por primera vez desde que le habían dado la noticia habló:

-Esto se ha de acabar ya – dijo la chica con voz suave pero firme – esto no tiene ningún sentido, esta guerra no tiene ninguna lógica y está muriendo gente que no debería verse involucrada.

-Esto se acabará pronto, Herms, te lo prometo – le contestó Harry acercándose donde estaba su amiga. Se arrodilló delante de ella y la cogió de las manos mirándola fijamente. En los ojos de Harry se podía ver que lo que decía lo decía de verdad, no una falsa promesa que se hace para hacer sentir mejor a la otra persona.

Esa noche, Harry tomó una difícil decisión. Pasará lo que pasará ese año se vería las caras con Voldemort y la profecía vería su fin aunque tuviera que seguir a Voldemort hasta el fin del mundo.

´´´´´´´´´

Fue una noche muy larga. Ninguno de los tres volvió a subir a las habitaciones. Estaban demasiado nerviosos como para tratar de dormir.

Harry había tomado posesión de una butaca confortable y la había colocado enfrente de la ventana que dejaba ver los terrenos del colegio y dejaba ver como la nieve caía de forma distraída al suelo, siendo empujada por las corrientes de aire en plena oscuridad.

Estaba de espaldas a sus amigos que estaban en frente de la chimenea, pero a pesar de esa posición, Harry podía saber qué sentían ellos en cada momento.

Su poder de empatía había regresado y podía notar la angustia, el horror, los nervios que sentía Hermione en su interior, pero sin embargo, había momentos, que coincidían con caricias, besos o palabras de consuelo de Ron, donde sentía una autentica gratitud, un amor inmenso de la chica hacía el pelirrojo. Si no hubiese estado Ron ahí, no sabía que hubiese pasado con Hermione.

Y súbitamente y sin esperárselo, sintió celos. Pero no de Ron, sino celos de que ellos estaban allí, se tenían uno al otro para apoyarse, para brindarse consuelo y él, por idiota, había huido de la única persona que lograba hacerlo sentir de esa forma. Yael había sido un pilar muy importante para él cuando James murió, de la misma forma en que Ron lo era ahora para Hermione.

Vale, necesitaba a Yael. No podía fingir más y tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, debía hablar con Yael y pedirle disculpas y rogarle una nueva oportunidad.

-Harry – escuchó que Ron decía desde atrás - ¿estás bien, tío?

-Sí – sonrió falsamente y se acercó a ellos -¿qué hora es? – les preguntó haciendo una caricia en la mejilla de Hermione.

-Todavía no son las 6.

-Voy a hablar con Dumbledore – dijo con firmeza – aunque lo tenga que sacar de la cama voy a convencerlo para que vayas al hospital – y dicho esto salió por el retrato.

-No estaba pensando sobre esto¿verdad? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione.

-Yo diría que no.

´´´´´´´´

-¡Hey Moony! – exclamó Sirius al entrar en su habitación.

-¡Schiiit! – le reprendió el hombre lobo y con la cabeza señaló a Harry que dormía a su lado.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – Sirius se acercó de puntillas y se sentó en la butaca de enfrente.

-Ron y Hermione están en el hospital para ver a sus padres y Harry se ha quedado aquí, consciente de que su presencia puede ser peligrosa. Por eso ha venido y ahora esta durmiendo un poco para coger fuerzas para esta noche.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y esa noche era luna llena. Remus ya empezaba a estar afectado por la luna. Harry había pasado toda la mañana detrás de Dumbledore hasta que éste había concedido el permiso para que Hermione fuera a ver a sus padres, que ya estaban un poco mejor y habían salido del peligro. Ron había insistido en ir con ella, por lo que Harry se había encontrado solo en el castillo y había recurrido, como siempre, a la habitación de sus padres.

-¿Cómo está? – le preguntó Sirius al hombre lobo.

-Pues no lo sé – reconoció Remus – esta mañana, según me ha dicho McGonagall no ha ido a sus clases y ahora simplemente a entrado, me ha saludado, me ha contado que se habían marchado al hospital y se a quedado dormido.

-No sé si esta noche debería acompañarnos – reflexionó Sirius.

-Ni en broma – dijo Harry sorprendiendo a los dos merodeadores – me muero de ganas de correr por el bosque, necesito correr por el bosque.

Esa sería la primera noche en que los tres volverían a pasear por los terrenos del castillo desde el regreso de Remus. La anterior luna llena la habían pasado en el Valle, encerrados en el sótano, por eso, esa sería una noche especial.

-Hoy salgo aunque mañana tengáis que levantarme con pinzas – reafirmó abriendo un poco los ojos como para dar más énfasis a sus palabras y poco después volvió a cerrarlos, se acurrucó un poco más en Remus y volvió a dormir mientras Sirius y al hombre lobo lo miraban como a un bicho raro.

´´´´´´

Y efectivamente, a la mañana siguiente a las 7, Harry había necesitado no unas pinzas, sino unas tenazas para lograr despegarlo de las suaves y calentitas sabanas.

Ron había empleado la psicología, las amenazas y finalmente la fuerza bruta para sacarlo de ahí. Prácticamente lo había cargado hasta la ducha y lo había empujado dentro y si no dejó correr el agua fría encima de su amigo había sido porque sabía que si dejaba correr el agua helada en pleno mes de enero en ese castillo, Harry hubiese pillado poco menos que una pulmonía y eso no les convenía.

-Te doy cinco minutos, pasado ese tiempo te quiero en el gran comedor – le advirtió Ron sacando su vena maternal – y procura no ahogarte – le advirtió y dando un portazo, salió del baño.

Y ante eso Harry no se podía negar, por lo que diez minutos después apareció por las puertas del gran comedor, donde en la misma zona de siempre, Ron y Hermione le estaban esperando.

-¿Qué tal estás? – le preguntó el animago a su amiga mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento.

-Bien – contestó ella mirándolo detenidamente – incluso diría que mejor que tú.

-Yo solo estoy cansado – dijo intentando quitarle importancia y levantando la mirada para dar credibilidad a sus palabras, dijo - ¿cómo estaban tus padres?

-Bien – dijo sin mucha convicción – nos dijeron que están fuera de peligro, pero aun así quieren mantenerlos en observación algunos días más. Siguen dormidos pero los medicos dicen que hoy esperan que despierten.

Harry hizo una mueca con la cara sin tener mucha idea de qué decir.

-Todo irá bien – dijo, pero cuando esas palabras acabaron de salir de sus labios se dio cuenta que estaba recurriendo a los mismos tópicos que todos usaban con él cuando algo ocurría y que odiaba que lo hicieran.

-Toma, come un poco – Ron le tendió un bol de los cereales favoritos de Harry, ya preparados, listos para comer.

Agradecido, Harry lo cogió de buena gana y empezó a engullirlos, pero cuando llevaba tres cucharadas, detuvo el ritmo y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Ron que miraba con complicidad a Hermione.

-¿Qué os pasa? – dijo con suspicacia.

-Nada, solo que necesitas recuperar fuerzas – se defendió el pelirrojo, pero sus orejas le traicionaron. Como siempre que decía una mentira, éstas se teñían de un bonito color rojo, y Harry ya conocía a su amigo desde hacía seis años como para saber que el pelirrojo quería algo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Harry – empezó Hermione, que a pesar de todo tenía una sonrisa en los labios – Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para que vaya todo el día al hospital...

-...que generoso está últimamente – comentó con sarcasmo el moreno.

-...y Ron va a venir conmigo – siguió Hermione – y necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Qué tipo de favor que me tenéis que sobornar con cereales – inquirió Harry.

-¿Tomarás todos los apuntes y luego me los dejaras? – le preguntó Hermione dulcemente, usando todas sus armas.

-Por supuesto, siempre tomo todos los apuntes.

-No todos – susurró Ron divertido.

-¿Incluso los de historia de la magia? – preguntó inocentemente Hermione.

-Incluso...¿qué? – gritó Harry cuando fue consciente de lo que acababan de pedirle.

-Por favor Harry, hazlo por mi, sabes que si no tengo unos apuntes me pongo nerviosa y ya tenga bastantes nervios ahora y...

-Eso es chantaje, Hermione – dijo mosqueado.

-Lo sé – contestó felizmente la chica.

-Más cereales – exclamó Harry tendiéndole el bol a Ron. Si quería mantenerse despierto en la clase de historia debía acudir con una sobredosis de azúcar.

´´´´´´

¡Vale! Podía soportar largas horas de entrenamiento, podía soportar esquivar y mandar pesados y difíciles maldiciones sin varita, podía, incluso enfrentarse a un batallón de mortifagos, pero NO podía soportar dos horas seguidas de historia de la magia tomando apuntes. Eso le agotaba más que las anteriores cosas todas juntas.

Era la hora de la comida y con la imperiosa necesidad de despejarse había salido a los terrenos obviando los rugidos que su estomago le propinaba.

El día estaba calmado, ni nevaba ni soplaba un viento molesto, pero aún así hacía un intenso frío aunque no molestaba para nada a Harry. Disfrutando del silencio (todos sus compañeros estaba comiendo en el comedor) se dejó caer en las escaleras de la entrada principal con la mirada fija en las puertas de los cerdos alados que se veían en la lejanía.

Nunca sabría cuando tiempo estuvo allí, solo sabría que el ambiente frío chocando en sus mejillas le tranquilizaba y le adormecía suavemente sacándole de la mente cualquier preocupación que ocupara su mente.

Finalmente y cuando el estomago ya empezaba a dolerle del hambre que tenía, se levantó y se dirigió a un gran comedor que ya estaba prácticamente vacío, aunque para su desgracia ( o suerte) no del todo.

Justo en el momento en que él entraba por las puerta del gran salón Yael salía acompañada por un chico que Harry recordaba que siempre había estado en su grupo de amigos pero no sabía como se llamaba, hablando de forma muy distendida. Sin poderlo evitar sintió unos deseos enormes de acortar los centímetros de distancia que lo separada de la pareja y asestar el mayor puñetazo que pudiera propiciar a la cara del sonriente chico.

Haciendo todo el acopio de su autocontrol refrenó su impulso y encaró la situación como mejor podía. Sin embargo, Yael hizo un gestó que desató los peores deseos de Harry.

Consciente perfectamente de lo que hacía, Yael, agarró la mano de su acompañante mirando fijamente a Harry aunque siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Si en ese momento Harry hubiese tenido la cabeza clara y hubiese observado detenidamente, habría visto la cara de sorpresa que el amigo de Yael hizo cuando ella le cogió la mano, aunque rápidamente supo disimular, pero eso Harry, no lo vio.

-Hola – saludó Yael sin perder detalle de la expresión de Harry. Prácticamente podía ver como el coraje y el enfado corría por todas y cada una de las venas del chico.

-¿A qué estas jugando, Yael? – soltó fríamente Harry.

-¿A qué juegas tú? – le devolvió la pregunta la chica.

Los dos se mirarona los ojos ignorando por completo su alrededor. Harry se sentía de alguna forma engañado. No tenía ningún derecho, lo sabía, pero...no podía evitar sentirse desilusionado. Justo cuando había admitido que la quería y que deseaba volver con ella se la encontraba con otro y encima sin cortarse.

-Olvídalo...olvídame – dijo y después de una mirada que intentaba ser de superioridad e indiferencia pero que al final fue más bien de derrota, se fue hacia la mesa...pero el hambre se le había ido completamente.

´´´´´´

Si la mañana se le había hecho eterna y agotadora, la tarde-noche aún más. Era casi las dos de la madrugada y no hacia ni diez minutos que había regresado a la sala común después del entrenamiento con Sirius y Remus. A pesar de que estaba agotado no le apetecía nada irse a la cama porque sabía que su mente le daría diez mil vueltas a lo que había pasado en el gran comedor y no lograría dormirse.

Durante las tres horas que había estado entrenando y el rato después que había estado hablando con sus padres no había sido capaz de decirles nada aunque, como era normal, habían notado que algo le pasaba y pese a que lo habían intentado, no lograron sonsacarle nada.

Tomó posesión de su sofá preferido y se tumbó de cualquier manera dejando que sus doloridos músculos perdieran tensión. De reojo miró a la mesa que tenía en frente. Su mochila seguía ahí y encima, la nota que le había escrito a Hermione. Era extraño que todavía estuviera ahí, pensó, estaba seguro de que Hermione habría cogido raudamente sus apuntes y le habría contestado la nota, pero todo estaba igual que antes y eso solo podía decir dos cosas: o bien que su amiga estaba tan mal como para ignorar sus tareas o que aún no había regresado. Añadiendo una preocupación más a su sobresaturado cerebro se hundió en el sofá mientras que con el brazo se cubría los ojos, dándoles un poco de descanso.

Pero no duró mucho el descanso porque diez minutos después, el retrato se abrió dejando paso a un Ron con cara de cansado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo en un susurro Ron acercándose a Harry y chocando de manos con su amigo.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?. ¿Cómo es que llegas tan tarde? – le preguntó Harry incorporándose para dejar espacio a Ron que se sentó en un gesto similar al que había hecho Harry hacía unos minutos, dejandose caer en el sofá.

-Herms se ha quedado en el hospital – le contó girando la cabeza para mirar a Harry – sus padres han despertado esta mañana y no quería irse y Dumbledore le ha dado permiso para que pase la noche con ellos pero a mi me han hecho volver. Nicole me ha acompañado, pero creo que con doble intención.

-Una doble intención llamada Sirius Black – comentó Harry divertido - ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Cansado. Odio los hospitales, me dejan hecho polvo – dijo moviendo el cuello de lado a lado haciendo crujir sus huesos - ¿cómo te ha ido el día?

-Mal – contestó sin pensarlo, pero luego se corrigió rápidamente – muy aburrido sin vosotros.

-Ya – dijo sin convicción – por eso te encuentro a las 2 de la madrugada, tirado en el sofá como alma sin pena... porque te has aburrido. Venga ya Harry, que nos conocemos. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Soy un imbécil, Ron – dijo Harry inclinándose hacia adelante apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y escondiendo la cara entre las manos – he sido el mayor estúpido que ha pisado este colegio. He estado perdiendo el tiempo miserablemente por ser un cabezota y justo cuando recapacito y dejo atrás el orgullo, ya no sirve para nada.

-¿No sirve para qué? – le preguntó Ron que no acababa de entender a su amigo.

-Desde navidad Yael ha estado haciendo algunas cosas que han hecho que mis barreras se fueran cayendo y poco a poco fuera admitiendo que la necesitaba y la seguía queriendo.

-Eso siempre lo has sabido Harry – inquirió Ron.

-Ya – dijo cansado – siempre la he querido, pero quería protegerla de lo que representar estar a mi lado y eso hacía que me mantuviera firme, pero ella poco a poco ha logrado que perdiera el aplomo y el otro día – Harry miró a Ron y carraspeó incómodo – cuando atacaron a los padres de Herms, la empatía que sentía con Remus volvió y notaba como se sentía Hermione y no pude evitar sentirme celoso de que os tuvierais el uno al otro y os apoyarais tanto y tomé la decisión de intentar volver con ella, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Este mediodía he ido a comer tarde al Gran comedor y justo cuando entraba, ella salía cogida de la mano de un de su grupo de amigos Ravenclaws – le contó derrotado – he sido tan estúpido de pensar que ella estaría allí siempre y ahora que me doy cuenta de la tontería que he estado haciendo y de que quiero volver con ella...

-Ves a verla – dijo Ron con claridad y determinación.

-¿Qué?

-Levántate, ves a su habitación y habla con ella.

-Tío, no puedo...

-Puedes¿vale? Tienes miles de métodos para llegar hasta allí, puedes abrir la entrada de la sala, puedes aparecerte dentro mismo de su habitación. Harry sino lo haces es porque eres un cobarde y tienes miedo a que te rechace y tú, Harry James Potter, no puedes tener miedo de eso porque a pesar de lo que has visto hoy, SÉ que Yael también te quiere... cosa que no logro entender – acabó bromeando para quitar un poco de hierro al discurso que le había metido.

Harry, sorprendido por la dureza de las palabras de Ron y porque negarlo, por las verdades de todo ello, miró sorprendido a su amigo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con Hermione – le dijo para acto seguido atrapar al pelirrojo en un abrazo – eres el mejor tío.

-Lo sé – chuleó dandole unas palmadas en la espalda – pero si yo fuera tú, en vez de estar aquí acosándome iría rápidamente a la habitación de tu doncella.

-Tienes razón – admitió. Harry se levantó y en un rápido movimiento desapareció de allí.

-Aish, como me encanta que la gente me haga caso – dijo en tono pomposo Ron, levantándose él también para irse a su cama. No hacía falta esperar a Harry, si todo iba bien esa noche su amigo no aparecería por la sala

´´´´´´´´

Harry apareció justo en frente de la armadura que custodiaba la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw y soltó un profundo suspiro. Debía admitir que estaba nervioso, MUY nervioso.

En un movimiento instintivo se alisó la camiseta que llevaba y se pasó una mano por el pelo de la nuca para desordenarlo aún más, gesto exactamente igual al que hacia su padre. Consciente de eso, movió la cabeza para sacarse la imagen de su padre de la cabeza, ya estaba suficiente nervioso como para encima, pensar justo ahora, en los gestos de James.

-Muy bien, Potter, que no se diga – se animó él solo y dirigió una mano a la armadura que inmediatamente se apartó dejando la entrada libre.

Podía haberse aparecido, tal como había dicho Ron, dentro de la habitación o incluso dentro de sus doseles, pero su sentido común le decía que eso era allanamiento de morada y porque negarlo... tenía miedo de encontrase a alguien en la habitación que no deseaba ver acompañando a la chica. De esa manera, como mínimo podría salir antes de ser visto.

La sala común estaba tal y como siempre, todo muy ordenado, demasiado para su gusto. Por lo visto el orden era una cualidad demasiado arraigada en todos los ocupantes de esa casa.

Sabía donde estaba la habitación de Yael, aunque solo había entrado un par de veces ese año, así que, de puntillas y utilizando su poder de invisibilidad que ya dominaba a la perfección, se encaminó escaleras arriba hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las chicas de quinto curso.

Justo delante de la puerta se detuvo de nuevo, consciente de lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Cuando saliera podía ser el hombre más feliz del mundo o el más desgraciado del universo.

-Un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran paso para la humanidad – susurró en tono melodramático. Demasiado tiempo con Sirius empezaba ya a hacer mella.

Cogiendo el pomo con una firmeza que en realidad no sentía, lo giró y con cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió la puerta solo lo necesario para entrar.

La habitación solo constaba de tres camas e identificó enseguida quien era la ocupante de cada una. En la de la derecha colgaban todo de extraños objetos, parecidos a los que el director tenía en su despacho, que producían un leve tintineo al ser movidos por el aire, por lo tanto era lógico que era la cama de Luna Lovegood. La cama del medio estaba rodeada de posters de un actor muy conocido en el mundo mágico, que Harry no sabía como se llamaba. Yael nunca le había hablado de ese actor con pinta de creído por lo que la cama de la izquierda, la que en la mesa de al lado estaba llena de fotos de los hermanos pequeños de la chica, era la de Yael.

Todavía de puntillas se acercó a la cama. Oía las tres respiraciones acompasadas por lo que las tres dormían profundamente y ninguna se había despertado por su intrusión. Con un último suspiro para descargar tensión, movió su mano e insonorizó todo el alrededor de la cama, para que no les escuchara hablar...o discutir, que todo podía pasar.

-Yael – susurró bajito abriendo con cuidado los doseles. La chica dormía de lado abrazando la almohada con una cara de tranquilidad absoluta y ni siquiera pestañeó al oír su nombre. Harry siempre la había encontrado preciosa mientras dormía y estuvo tentado de no despertarla y esperar observándola hasta la mañana, pero si esperaba un poco más los nervios y la tensión acabarían terminando con él, por lo que volvió a repetir su nombre un poco más alto.

-Ummm – dijo entre sueños Yael entreabriendo los ojos, pero cuando vio la figura que estaba delante de él, los abrió de golpe - ¿qué haces aquí? – gritó incorporándose de golpe, Harry se felicitó por haber insonorizado el lugar.

-No te asustes – le dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz.

-Harry son las...

-Las dos de la madrugada, lo sé, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Ahora quieres hablar... – dijo con un rencor fingido la chica. Estaba completamente sorprendida de ver a Harry ahí y más con esa cara de preocupación y de cordero degollado. Podía intuir el motivo de esa visita, pero aún y así y aunque sabía que si Harry le pedía que volvieran lo haría, no pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles. Ella había sufrido mucho durante todo ese tiempo y quería hacérselo pagar.

-Yael por favor escúchame – le rogó. Ella puso una pose terca, sentándose en la cama y cruzando los brazos en una clara posición de: "tu habla pero que te crea es otra cosa". Pero sin embargo Harry no supo que decir, no sabía por donde empezar.

-Estoy esperando – le picó la chica levantando una ceja.

-No es fácil – se excusó cada vez más nervioso.

-Inténtalo, a lo mejor te sorprendo y te entiendo y todo.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo, las cosas no estaban saliendo nada bien.

-Si me has despertado para quedarte ahí mirando creo que...

-Te quiero- soltó. No sabía como explicar todo el lío en que él solo se había metido, por lo que esas dos simples palabras parecía que resumían todo y bastante bien – siempre te he querido, todos y cada uno de los días que llevamos separados. Por más que he intentado no te he podido sacar de la cabeza – dijo al fin con voz suave, muy parecida a un susurró sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de azules de Yael esperando ver alguna reacción, pero éstos estaban impasibles como si el hecho de que Harry le abriera así su corazón no le importara para nada.

-Pues sabías disimular muy bien.

-No he podido disimular contigo, lo sé. Siempre has sabido leer mis sentimientos demasiado bien y estoy seguro que no te he engañado, como mínimo durante mucho tiempo – dijo él sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Yael se estaba mostrando demasiado fría.

-¿Y qué te ha hecho decidir a dejar atrás ese Harry chulo y frió?

-Esta mediodía en el Gran comedor...

-¿Celoso? – inquirió la chica y sin poderlo evitar una media sonrisa asomó por sus labios.

-Mucho – reconoció. La sonrisa de Yael se acrecentó – Yael, no sé que decirte ni que hacer para que me perdones, he sido un completo idiota y sé que te he hecho daño, pero haré cualquier cosa para volver a ganarme tu confianza y para que dejes ese estúpido...

-¿Sabes Harry? – dijo soltando una leve carcajada que desconcertó por completo al animago - Sirius te conoce más a ti que tu mismo

-¿Qué? – preguntó completamente perdido.

-Jack es solo un amigo al cual le he tenido que dar explicaciones por haberlo usado como cebo, pero por lo visto ha funcionado – explicó, aunque Harry seguía sin entenderlo muy bien – pero era mi última esperanza para hacerte despertar.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y él...?

-No es más que mi amigo, no podría estar con él porque te quiero a ti – declaró sin tapujos Yael.

"Porque te quiero a ti"

"Porque te quiero a ti"

Esas simples palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Harry como si fuera musica celestial. No la había perdido.

-Te juro que nunca más volveré a hacerte daño y que nunca más voy a comportarme como un idiota y que antes de ser un... – empezó a prometer Harry de forma atropellada.

-Harry – le cortó Yael antes de que el chico le prometiera un chalet privado en la luna.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate y bésame – dijo Yael atrayendo finalmente a Harry contra ella, con tanta fuerza que cayeron en la cama.

Fue un beso intenso, desesperado, sin ningún tipo de romanticismo. Simplemente la desesperación de algo que deseabas desde tiempo atrás. Harry cortó el beso y abrazó a la chica con todas sus fuerzas escondiendo su cara en el pelo rizado de Yael. Inspiró profundamente el aroma que tanto caracterizaba a su chica y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran

-He sido tan estúpido...

-Lo sé – dijo simpáticamente la chica con una risita separando un poco la cabeza para ver la cara de Harry – sabía que eras cabezón, pero anda que no me ha costado lograr que te bajaras del burro.

-Has estado jugando conmigo – le recriminó en broma dandole un rápido beso sin perder de vista los ojos risueños de la chica.

-¿Te apetece jugar un poquito más? – le dijo de forma juguetona ella haciendo que Harry riera y volviera a abrazar a la chica.

Pocos segundos después, Harry cerraba los doseles de la cama de la chica y se aseguraba de que el hechizo silenciador cumpliera su cometido. Seria una larga noche.

´´´´´´

Aish! Mis niños vuelves a estar juntos! Jejeje ya les tocaba! Espero que os haya gustado esa reconciliación. Espero vuestras opiniones.

Nada más, disfrutad del sexto libro y nos vemos dentro de poco.

PD: Felicidades a todos los que cumplen años en estos días que son muchos. Un beso!

Have a nice day!


	24. Hopes and dreams

Ya está! Terminado el sexto libro. En realidad hace días que lo terminé (me lo leí en tres días) pero necesitaba un tiempo para desintoxicarme de JK Rowling y centrarme de nuevo en esto.

En fin! Ahora ha esperar unos dos años más para saber como acaba.

Mucha gente me ha preguntado si pondré spoilers en el fic a partir de ahora. Pues bien, no, no los pondré e intentaré no influenciarme para nada respecto a ningún personaje. Todo seguirá tal y como está.

Siento mucho deciros que por hoy no contestaré reviews, la prohibición esa de que fanfiction no deja que los autores contesten sigue por ahí, por lo que por esta vez, no me lo jugaré. Si no recibo ninguna noticia más, en el siguiente contestaré los de este capitulo y los siguientes, ok?

Pues nada más un beso para todos! Y feliz agosto!

* * *

Capitulo 24: **Hopes and dreams**

Sabía que estaba despierto pero aún así estaba tan cómodo que no le apetecía para nada abrir los ojos. Se sentía BIEN. Hacía muchos meses que no se sentía de esa forma y por eso, en un miedo irracional, pensaba que estaba en un sueño y que cuando despertara, esa buena sensación desaparecería, por lo que se aferró aún más al cuerpo que estaba a su lado y cerró los ojos fuertemente deseando alargar la situación un tiempo indefinido. Pero Harry Potter no tuvo esa suerte.

-Yael – dijo una voz de chica por fuera de los doseles de la cama – son más de las 9 y habías quedado en acompañarme a ver el entrenamiento.

Esa voz acabó de despertar a los dos ocupantes de la cama, sobresaltando sobretodo a la chica, Yael, que estaba profundamente dormida. En un primer instinto, hizo el gesto de levantarse y salir de allí, pero cuando notó que un brazo la tenía apresada por la barriga detuvo todo movimiento mientras su mente repasaba los hechos de la noche anterior a toda máquina.

Giró la cabeza y vio como Harry hacía una mueca divertida como diciendo que les iban a pillar, pero no parecía que estuviera disgustado ni cortado para nada.

-Eee...Ethel, me he dormido, baja mientras me doy una ducha. Tardo 10 minutos – dijo Yael escuchando atentamente por si su amiga abría los doseles.

-¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Ethel con voz rara.

-No, nada. Vete. Enseguida bajo.

-Está bien.

Y tras esto escucharon unos pasos apresurados cruzar la habitación y como la puerta se cerraba tras ella.

-¿En seguida bajo? – repitió Harry divertido – yo tenía otros planes – hizo un puchero y se acercó haciéndose el remolón al cuello de Yael.

-Si llego a saber – dijo Yael medio riendo por las cosquillas que Harry le estaba haciendo en el cuello – no le prometo nada.

-¿En serio tienes que ir? – Harry se apartó de la que volvía a ser su chica con desilusión.

-Me temo que sí – Harry se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón con aspecto de mártir.

-¿Y no puedes decirle que tienes un motivo muy importante para no ir?

-Claro, un motivo llamado Harry Potter. Si le digo eso a Ethel, me corta el cuello – Harry la interrogó con la mirada – ella cree que eres un cerdo despreciable y que no debería ni acercarme a menos de tres metros de ti.

-No si razón tiene la chica – murmuró para si Harry.

Yael no pudo evitar reír y le dio un suave beso antes de volver a incorporarse.

-¿Dónde vas a estar esta mañana?

-Ni idea, depende de si están Ron y Hermione o de que estén haciendo mis padres o... – le dijo mientras hacía un gesto con sus manos diciendo que queria decir que había muchas opciones.

-Nos encontramos por ahí¿vale? – Harry asintió y después de convocar su ropa que estaba dispersa por toda la cama y de despedirse como Dios manda de la chica, desapareció de la habitación Ravenclaw mucho más feliz de lo que habías estado cuando entró.

´´´´

En la sala común de Gryffindor había bastante alboroto, pero ni rastro de sus dos amigos, por lo que se acercó a otra cabeza pelirroja que estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Harry a Ginny, asustándola por su silenciosa aparición.

-Escribir a mamá. Esta semana le tocaba a Ron pero como siempre se ha escaqueado – dijo la chica levantando la mirada de la larga carta.

-¿Y dónde está ahora tu hermano¿Sabes si ha vuelto Hermione?

-Ron ha ido a la biblioteca...un pedido de Hermione – aclaró después de que Harry la mirara extrañado – y no, ella aún está en el hospital, aunque no sé mucho. Solo me ha dicho que iba a la biblioteca, que luego Dumbledore lo llevaría al hospital y que te había dejado una nota debajo de tu almohada.

-Perfecto – dijo Harry preparándose para ir a la habitación – me voy a dar una ducha. Nos vemos luego. Saluda a tu madre de mi parte – y dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación.

Tal como le había dicho Ginny, debajo de su almohada había una nota con la desastrosa letra de Ron:

_"¡Ese es mi campeón!_

_¿Qué¿Cómo fue? Te estuve esperando un poco despierto por si necesitabas un hombro en el que llorar pero al ver que no volvías pensé que tendrías otro tipo de cosas, jejejeje en las que...ejem.._

_Me has de contar todo¿vale? Yo me vuelvo al hospital a ver si arranco a Hermione de allí. Espero no estar todo el día, así que nos vemos esta tarde. _

_Pórtate bien, campeón. Eres mi ídolo._

_Un Ron orgulloso de su amigo el cabezota"_

-Estás loco – dijo Harry que no había parado de reír en toda la carta. La verdad es que tenía un amigo que no se lo merecía. Todavía con una gran sonrisa en los labios se dirigió a la ducha. Luego iría a la habitación de sus padres a darles la nueva noticia.

Pero lo que no sabía Harry sería la sorpresa que se llevaría cuando entrara una hora después a la habitación.

Ya solo al entrar notó algo raro, pero como tenía la cabeza en otro sitio no le prestó atención, pero la verdad es que había más ropa por el suelo de lo normal y había otro tipo de perfume en el aire, pero lo dejó pasar sin darle importancia.

-¿Remus¿Sirius? – preguntó en voz alta.

En la habitación se escuchó una maldición y la voz de Sirius.

-¡Vete! – dijo – vuelve dentro de un par de horas – ordenó la voz del animago.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo empezando a preocuparse acercándose a la puerta cerrada de la habitación desde donde provenía la voz de su padrino.

-Ni se te ocurra entrar que estoy desnudo.

-Ya te he visto desnudo, Sirius, el susto ya me lo llevé hace un par de años – dijo divertido empezando a atar cabos sueltos - ¿No estás solo, no?

-¡Olvídame¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Remus que está en la sala de profesores con Vector?

-Venga Sirius, no seas así – Harry intentaba contener la risa al oír la desesperación de su padrino – solo quería contarte una cosita.

-Pues me la cuentas luego – contestó y casi sin que Harry se lo esperara la puerta se abrió unos centímetros y salió Sirius con cara de perro asesino y simplemente con unos calzoncillos - ¿te vas? – añadió mandando una mirada muy significativa a la puerta.

-Vale, vale, ya te dejo – dijo Harry levantando las manos en señal de rendición – ¿esta noche estarás solo? Lo digo para venir a explicarte algo – preguntó.

-Ahora estoy solo – se defendió el animago.

-Claro – dijo en tono sarcástico – hasta esta noche entonces, te dejo SOLO – se despidió abriendo la puerta pero antes de salir añadió – ¡hasta luego, Nicole!

-Que vaya bien, Harry – contestó la voz divertida de Nicole desde dentro la habitación.

Harry empezó a reír a carcajadas por la cara que hizo Sirius.

-Ni palabra de esto¿me has entendido? – le amenazó.

-¡Aish que romántico! – exclamó con una falsa voz cursi – ¿ya le has llevado el desayuno a la cama? – dijo, pero tuvo que huir por piernas antes de Sirius le lanzara un hechizo de magia negra.

´´´´´

En vistas de que sus dos padres tenían planes, de que sus amigos no estaban allí y de que su novia estaría mirando a su equipo de quidditch como entrenaba, decidió que lo mejor y lo más provechoso que podía hacer era ir a la biblioteca y acabar todos los trabajos que tenía, para así, como mínimo, pasar ese fin de semana el máximo tiempo posible con Yael.

Había bastante gente en la biblioteca, por lo visto los chicos de tercero tenían algún tipo de examen porque estaba en masa ocupando las mesas más grande, pero él, como siempre se dirigió al fondo de la biblioteca donde solía ir Hermione.

Tenía que hacer un informe de Snape. El curso con él había ido mejor de lo que esperaba en un principio. Apenas había tenido problemas con las pociones y él había aprendido a no molestarse por los comentarios que Snape seguía haciendo, aunque últimamente estos habían disminuido de forma notoria. Esa semana se adentrarían ya en venenos sin antídotos que causaban un gran dolor y Snape les había ordenado un largo informe sobre el primero que harían.

Suspirando, buscó el libro de pociones en una de las estanterías de la biblioteca y añadió un par más para ampliar su trabajo. Estaba determinado a ser el mejor en pociones para fastidiar a Snape, así que sacó un pergamino, la pluma y la tinta y empezó a escribir.

_"Acababa de llegar con tranquilidad a su habitación y dejaba con cuidado su ya mítica chupa de cuero encima de la cama. Se dio cuenta que en el cuello seguía llevando una bufanda de colores que era de Yael y sonriendo, se la quitó y la dejó encima de su cazadora para devolvérsela al día siguiente. . Distraídamente se pasó una mano por el pelo y cayeron algunos copos de nieve que aún estaban enredados en el cabello. Añun le quedaban restos de la batalla de nieve y como estaba helado le apetecía darse una ducha muy caliente bajar a la fiesta, por lo que se agachó delante de su baúl para coger ropa limpia. Escogió un jersey de lana negro que le había robado a Sirius y unos vaqueros y se incorporó para irse al baño, pero de repente, de entre el pantalón cayó algo al suelo. Con curiosidad lo recogió y vio que era una carta dirigida a él. La letra con la que estaba escrita le sonaba mucho pero no sabía decir de quien era._

_"Lo tenemos. __South River. Sayreville. __21.00. Ven solo o..."_

_Dentro del sobre había un puñado de pelos negros. De repente, mucho movimiento, detrás suyo, apareció Ron gritando algo que no entendió, de forma nerviosa y una idea cruzo su mente._

_"-¿Dónde esta Sirius?"_

-¡Harry! La biblioteca está para estudiar, no para dormir.

Harry se despertó de golpe sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor para situarse y vio que estaba en la biblioteca con Yael a su lado con una sonrisa divertida. Parpadeó un par de veces para acabar de despejarse.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la chica al ver la cara que Harry hacía.

-Sí, solo que estaba soñando y me has asustado – le contestó de forma distraida.

-¿Qué soñabas?

-No sé – dijo – no me acuerdo, pero era estresante... bueno da igual, una tontería – acabó meneando la cabeza para quietarse esa sensación de la mente y se volvió a su chica - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Ya ha acabado el entrenamiento?

-Sí, Ethel ya se ha quedado contenta y la he dejado con Luna y uno de sus experimentos – sonrió pícaramente y dio un beso en la mejilla de Harry, mientras que éste seguía pensando en lo que acababa de soñar. No recordaba nada, pero sabía que era algo importante – ¿estás cansado? – le preguntó con diversión – a saber que habrás hecho esta noche...

-¿Esta noche? Ufff, no quieras saber lo que he hecho, te cansarías solo de pensarlo – dijo con complicidad - ¿te apetece dar una vuelta y asi hablamos un rato?- propuso.

-¿No has de entrenar ni nada por el estilo? – preguntó con malicia, recordándole a Harry la excusa que solía darle antes de romper.

-Eso es un golpe bajo – la acusó.

-Lo sé.

-Ahora, por mala, no te enseño que me regaló Sirius para navidad y mira que podría sernos de utilidad... – suspiró con un gesto teatral y recogiendo las cosas con velocidad salió de la biblioteca con la chica cogida de la mano.

Blackie, su moto, podía serles de mucha utilidad.

´´´´´´´

-Muy bien Padfoot, te toca descartarte a ti¿cuantas quieres?

-Dame dos. Vas a perder Moony.

-Claro que sí. Yo solo quiero una.

-La magia esta prohibida en este juego¿te acuerdas, verdad?

-Perfectamente.

Sábado. 10 de la noche. Sala de descanso de los merodeadores. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Ambos concentradísimos mirando las cinco cartas que tenían en la mano y evaluando cual sería la mejor combinación para ganar al contrincante. En la sala, iluminada solo a media luz gracias a unas pocas velas, no se oía más que los comentarios sarcásticos que los dos contrincantes se propinaban con tal de hacer perder la concentración al otro. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Habla – dijo Remus Lupin que era el que tenía la mano.

Sirius con una sonrisa de superioridad y con la ceja levantada, mostró las cartas.

-Full de jotas y nueves – dijo con una voz de chulería segurísimo de que nadie podía ganarle esa mano – para celebrar mi victoria voy a servirme – dijo y con seguridad, casi rozando la arrogancia, se sirvió una copa de firewhishy y se la bebió de un trago – lo siento lobito, pero vamos uno a cero. Doy yo – Sirius empezó a recoger las cartas pero la mirada tranquila de Remus le hizo detenerse antes de acabar de recoger las cartas de descarte - ¿qué te pasa?

-Mi querido Padfoot, por la boca muere el pez, o en este caso, el perro diria yo. Poker de damas – con un gesto ampuloso que no tenía nada que envidiar a la chulería de Sirius, dejó las cartas abiertas en forma de abanico, donde las cuatro damas de la barajas se vieron de forma perfecta.

Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido incapaz de creer que Remus hubiera superado su full, pero antes de que fuese capaz de reaccionar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a un Harry pletórico.

-¡Muy buenas noches! – saludó de forma efusiva el joven animago, pero no dio ni cuatro pasos que se detuvo súbitamente mirando extrañado la habitación - ¿estáis de cena romántica?

-Tu padrino que hay que sacarle las palabras a través de apuestas – dijo Remus felizmente, haciendo un gestó a Harry para que se acercara a él.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-Jugando al poker – le contó mientras le daba un beso. Harry repitió el gesto con Sirius que mezclaba las cartas con gesto experto pero con una mirada de odio a Remus (seguramente pensaba que había hecho trampa) mientras Remus le acercaba una silla para que se sentara a su lado – nos hemos apostado que el peor de 7 partidas le contara al otro, con sinceridad – remarcó esto con la voz y con la mirada - que relación lleva con su amiga-rollo-pareja y que el que gane no tendrá que contar nada y además, no podrá ser objeto de ningún comentario jocoso.

-¿Lo tenéis por escrito, esto? – preguntó de broma Harry asombrado por lo rebuscado que eran sus padres.

-Por supuesto – contestó Sirius seriamente, pasándole un pergamino a su ahijado donde podía verse perfectamente las firmas de Sirius y Remus, sin percatarse de que Harry lo había dicho en tono de broma.

-¿Te apetece jugar? – le propuso Remus – creo que tu también has de contarnos algo.

-Sí, pero no hace falta que sea bajo apuesta. Además no soy muy bueno al poker – rechazó Harry la proposición.

-Ya te pillaré yo y te convertiré en el amo del poker – le dijo Sirius con una mirada cómplice y de repente cortó la baraja en dos montoncillos, Remus señaló uno y Sirius volvió a unir la baraja dejando el montón que el hombre lobo había señalado encima.

-Esta bien, uno a cero – dijo empezando a repartir, una carta para Remus y otra para él, hasta llegar hasta cinco – has ganado una batalla pero no la guerra – con resolución, dejó las cartas sobrantes sobre la mesa y cogió sus cinco cartas, dejando su cara sin ningún tipo de expresión, la tan conocida cara de poker.

-La suerte esta echada – bromeó Harry, pero un ¡calla! de parte de sus dos padres le hizo cerrar la boca de inmediato.

´´´´

Última mano. Séptima y definitiva mano. 3 a 3 en el marcador. Quien ganara esa partida debía decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Tanto Sirius como Remus tenían las cartas en las manos, ya habían hecho el descarte y ambos habían cambiado una carta. En su rostro no se podía intuir nada, como perfectos y profesionales jugadores. Y Harry estaba que se mordía las uñas. Quería que ganara Remus para así saber de una maldita vez que le pasaba a su padrino por la mente con relación al tema Nicole. Por la frente de ambos hombres se podían ver gotas de sudor, sobretodo en la de Sirius, que era el que más tenía que perder. Este último hablaba.

Mirando las cartas con seriedad las mostró con una exasperante calma.

Un trío de ases. Era una buena jugada, pero teniendo en cuenta la cara de Sirius no le parecía tan buena. Seguramente en su mente, antes de descubrir cual era la carta que le había entrado en el descarte, tenía pensado otro tipo de jugada. Aunque un trío de ases era una opción muy buena para ganar la partida.

Harry y Sirius sostuvieron el aire mientras Remus miraba primero las cartas de su amigo, ahora enemigo, y luego las suyas. Su cara impasible como una roca, pero de repente...

-¡Soy el puto amo! – exclamó lanzando las cartas encima de la mesa. Un full de jotas y nueves, exactamente el mismo que había tenido Sirius en la primera partida y que a él no le había servido para ganar. Ahora sin embargo Remus no ganaba solo la partida si no que además la apuesta.

Harry se levantó gritando y chocó rápidamente de manos, en un gesto ganador, con Remus. Mientras Sirius maldecía a todos los dioses que podía recordar.

La celebración de Harry y Remus, este último dejando olvidada su madurez y sensatez, duró hasta que Sirius se levantó enfadado, más consigo mismo y su mala suerte que con Remus, y se dejó caer en el sofá, todavía refunfuñando.

-¿Podéis para ya? – les dijo en un susurró enfadado y los otros dos se dejaron de risas e intentaron ponerse serios, cosa muy difícil.

Harry, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se sentó al lado de Sirius y le hizo una carantoña para que se le pasara el disgusto, pero por lo visto el animago no estaba muy por la labor.

-Toma, anda, ahoga tus penas en el alcohol – dijo Remus ofreciéndole un vaso de whisky que Sirius liquidó de un trago sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Os odio – dijo mirando asesinamente a su amigo y a su ahijado.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, Padfoot y ya sabes...

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé – le cortó con mala leche – un merodeador nunca rompe lo acordado en una apuesta.

-Entonces...¿a qué estamos esperando? – le apremió Remus sentándose delante de Sirius y colocándose cómodo dispuesto a escuchar una cosa única, a Sirius Black confesarse enamorado.

´´´´´´´

-Pero a ver Sirius, no es tan difícil¿te gusta o no? – preguntó por enésima vez Harry.

Durante la media hora que llevaban hablando sobre la confusa vida sentimental de Sirius – confusa porque el animago era reacio a admitirse a si mismo que había caído en las redes de cupido – éste no había hecho más que dar rodeaos a su tipo de relación. Que si solo somos amigos con derecho a roce, que si nos entendemos muy bien, que los dos sabemos que no queremos nada serio...vamos siempre lo mismo y Harry ya se estaba cansando.

-Defíneme gustar – dijo un abatido Sirius que se cubría la cabeza con las manos, desesperado él también.

-Pues, no sé, que te encuentres pensando en ella en cualquier momento, en que pienses que estará haciendo, en que te gusta la forma en la que se mueve, en la que sonríe...

-Eres igual de cursi que tu padre – comentó Sirius sonriendo levemente mirando de reojo a su ahijado.

-Pues a mi padre se lo contabas todo y estoy seguro de que si estuviera aquí ya se lo habrías contado – dijo Harry mirando a su padrino que ahora lo miraba fijamente al nombramiento de James.

-Es que Harry, la cosa no se basa en si me gusta o no, ahí más – Sirius sonaba desesperado – vale sí, admito que al principio basaba la relación más en los encuentros esporádicos que en otra cosa y que ahora eso ha cambiado. Me doy cuenta de que me gusta – recalcó esta palabra – estar con ella y que sienta bien tener a alguien con quien confiar y que te de consuelo cuando lo necesitas – por la mente de Sirius pasó el momento en que el estaba en la enfermería esperando a que Remus despertara tras su regreso – pero no quiero enamorarme. Lo pasé mal cuando lo de Ava y no quiero pasarlo otra vez. No me apetece en serio, no.

-No tiene porque acabar como lo de Ava – dijo Harry.

-El niño tiene razón – opinó Remus que parecía un niño en una tienda de chuches. Toda esa situación le hacía mucha gracia y no había parado de sonreír abiertamente durante la explicación confusa de su amigo – cada relación es un mundo y la tuya con Nicole no tiene porque ser un matrimonio con hijos, puede ser todo mucha más liberal, sin ataduras pero respetándoos mutuamente. Es simplemente admitir abiertamente que necesitas estar con ella.

-Habló el que siempre admite abiertamente las cosas – murmuró Sirius.

-Venga Sirius no es tan difícil, en serio – apremió Remus dándole un golpecillo en la espalda.

Sirius cerró un segundo los ojos como para tomar valor y acabar de hacerse a la idea y después volvió a abrir sus ojos grises y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos susurró:

-Vale... admitió que la necesito y vale, sí, creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme.

-¡Aiii! Si es que en el fondo eres todo un sentimental! – exclamó Harry para después arrojarse a los brazos de su padrino cayendo del sofá.

-¡Ves que no era tan difícil! – le dijo Remus ayudándoles a levantar – ahora el segundo paso es...

-¡No, no , no! Quieto ahí – le interrumpió Sirius – no hay segundo paso¿vale? las cosas se dejan tal como están... por ahora – aclaró al ver que tanto su ahijado como su amigo iban a decir algo – yo solo ya pensaré que hago – determinó volviendo a sentarse en el sofá – y ahora creo que es hora de que el pequeño Harry nos cuente a que se debe su buen humor.

-Exacto. Que hemos oído algunos rumores, pero prefiero enterarme de primera mano.

-Remus, te estas volviendo muy cotilla.

-¿Él? Siempre ha sido una maruja. ¿No ves que con ese toque sensiblero que tiene siempre ha sabido ganarse la confianza de las mujeres para que les contara sus cosas?

-Pero no era yo el que iba por las noches a mi cama para que te contara que pensaban todas las chicas de la casa de ti – le picó Remus – venga Harry no te hagas de rogar. ¿Que ha pasado?

-Pues bien – dijo Harry entre risas – ayer por la noche alguien me hizo ver era un estúpido y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo alejándome de Yael por lo que...

´´´´´´

-...por lo que después de entrar en su habitación y despertarla, pues le pedí perdón, le pedí que volviera conmigo y bueno... digamos que ella me hizo pagar por todo lo que le había hecho, cosa que entiendo perfectamente. Y nada, ya podéis imaginar que pasó luego.

-Tío, eres el mejor. Cuando no volviste a los 20 minutos supuse que ya no volverías.

Harry estaba contando por segunda vez en una hora lo que había sucedido la noche anterior entre Yael y él. Estaba vez los oyentes eran Ron y Hermione que ya habían regresado del hospital, con la buena noticia de que los padres de la chica estaba muchísimo mejor y que si no pasaba nada raro el lunes podrían volver a casa.

-Me alegro muchísimo por ti Harry, la necesitas más de lo que quieres admitir– le felicitó Hermione dándole un beso. La chica lucía cansada, pero aún así sonreía abiertamente. La recuperación de sus padres le había sacado un peso enorme de encima.

-Me he dado cuenta – dijo devolviéndole el beso – no podéis ni imaginaros lo bien que me sentí cuando la volví a tener en mis brazos.

-Que tierno – se mofó Ron.

-Lo digo en serio, no os enfadéis nunca, no os separéis jamás y por supuesto no cometáis el mismo error que yo, que por idiota y orgulloso lo he pasado fatal y un poco más y la pierdo para siempre.

-Tomaremos nota – dijo Ron en medio de un bostezo – ¿y cómo se lo tomaron sus compañeras cuando esta mañana te vieron allí? – le preguntó con curiosidad mientras se levantaba.

-Nadie nos vio, aunque Ethel estuvo apunto de pillarnos en la cama, pero bueno, tampoco es que me hubiese importado mucho.

-Harry te estas volviendo demasiado merodeador – comentó Hermione, que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo cogió su mochila y empezó a mirar los apuntes que Harry le había dejado el día anterior.

-Hermione¿qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Ron – no, no te voy a dejar que estudies ahora. Tu, ahora mismo te vas a la cama, duermes toda la noche y mañana después de desayunar ya estudiarás.

-Pero... – intentó protestar Hermione, pero Ron no le dio opción. Le quito los pergaminos de las manos, los lanzó encima del sofá y sin darle tiempo de reacción a su chica, la alzó y llevándola a cuestas se dirigió hacia la escalera, con un Harrry divertido a su lado.

-Yo de ti tío, me aseguraría de que se acostaba – le dijo en tono pícaro – ya me entiendes.

-Harry por favor, deja de pasar tanto tiempo con Sirius – le gritó Hermione que se había puesto roja.

-Yo no he dicho nada – se defendió Harry en tono inocente – vosotros solos habéis pensado lo peor.

-Quizá no es tan mala idea – murmuró Ron. Y dicho esto se encaminó por la escalera que conducía a la habitación de las chicas.

Harry entró en su habitación que estaba vacía y se dejó caer en la cama, pensando que hacía solo 24 horas que volvía a ser un hombre feliz, aunque sabía que esas rachas de felicidad no acostumbraban a durarle mucho.

-Esperemos que esta vez sea diferente- se dijo a si mismo poco antes de quedarse dormido.

Pero las cosas nunca suelen ser como se esperan.

´´´´´´´´

That's all! Bueno gente espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos pronto!


	25. I've saved my life tonight

Hola! Perdonad! Creo que esta ha sido la vez que más he tardado en actualizar! Perdón, perdón, perdón! Mi excusa? Pues que he estado unos diez días de vacaciones sin escribir y cuando llegué no había manera de escribir nada decente y tuve que escribir el fic compartido que tengo y uf... muchas cosas. Os pido mil perdones de nuevo y para no haceros esperar más os contesto reviews y os dejo leer.

**Annoha:** Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Te gustó la partida de poker? A mi me encanta jugar y me divertí mucho escribiéndola, jejeje. Es verdad parece la mafia con este tema de los reviews. Yo me arriesgo, ya veremos que pasa. Muchas gracias de nuevo y cuídate! Nos vemos!

**Tanit:** Hola! Tardé muy poco en leerme el libro no podía parar! La verdad es que el libro en general no me gustó mucho, lo encontré flojo, pero el final, a partir de los últimos 4 o 5 capítulos me encantó. Me gustó mucho la muerte, jejeje y como ocurrió. Fue un final totalmente inesperado. Me alegro que mi capitulo te gustara. Me reí mucho escribiendo las escenas del poker y la de Sirius intentando echar a Harry de su habitación, jeje mira tenia un día comido. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un contrapunto no crees? Jejej Ese sueño...bueno es un sueño, ya veremos que quiere decir si quiere decir algo. Muchas gracias por el reviews, cuídate!

**LUNA-NIS:** Sigo, gracias!

**Noemí:** Hola! Sento no haver contestat els reviews en el capitol anterior pero es que estic de vacances y no tinc gaire temps. Pero ara et contesto els dos, ok? Doncs ami el sisé llibre...m'ha decepcionat bastant, mel esperaba més emocionant, encara que m'ha encantat el final, jejej la mort i l'asesí, em va encantar, pero si kuan lacabes et quedas una mica malament. Moltes gracies per elegir el fic! Petons! Cuidet!

**SB Groovie**: Hola! Que tal estas? Escribir a los tres juntos es un lujo, me río muchísimo imaginando la situación. Yo a lo que no me acostumbraré nunca es que Rowling junte a Harry y a Ginny, jejeje, odio a esa niña. Pero bueno. Te gusta Yael? Jejeje es mi niña pero sus cualidades son muy normales, no tiene nada raro, son características que puede tener cualquier persona, pero úsalas, da igual, mientras le cambies el nombre... Nos vemos besos!

**Sami-Marauder-girl:** Hola! Muchas gracias! A que es mono Sirius intentado echar a Harry de su habitación porque esta Nicole? Jejeje Ya veremos que pasa con ese sueño, quizá es solo un sueño. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Besos

**Avispa:** Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste. Bye!

**Demalfoy:** Hola! Que tal? Yo estoy muy bien, de vacaciones y esas cosas, por eso a penas tengo tiempo. Ya era hora que Yael y Harry estuvieran juntos de nuevo, tenía muchas ganas de unirlos otra vez. Ya veremos que pasa con el sueño, si es que tiene alguna importancia. Ah! Respecto a lo que decías en el review del otro capitulo que no contesté, la "novia" de Remus se llama Amelie Vector y si tienes razón, no les hago mucho caso, pero es que tampoco, la pareja es una cosa principal del fic. Bueno muchísimas gracias por todo, besos!

**HermioneGranger91:** Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no he podido escribir antes. Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo! Que estoy tramanando? Mmmm, yo? Jejeje Tu también has leído el sexto libro? A mi no me gusto mucho, me decepcioné. Solo me gustó el final, lo encontré muy sorprendente. Bye!

**Isillë:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Harry y Yael tenían que estar juntos, tenía ganas de unirlos de nuevo, y lo de Sirius y Nicole...jejeje Sirius es cabezón con esas cosas pero bueno como mínimo empieza a reconocerlo. Muchas gracias por el review y no te preocupes por si no me has dejado reviews antes. Besos!

**Red-Angel-EminemeF**: Hola! Esta vez si que he tardado! Lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo. La felicidad es efímera, jejeje. YAa veremos que pasa. No voy a poner nada del sexto libro tampoco hay mucho que pueda usar. Yo también me quede traumada pero de igual manera me encantó lo que pasó. Muchas gracias por el review! Ah! Por cierto tu eras quien me preguntabas cual era el disco de Bon Jovi que más me gustaba? Pues a mi personalmente me encanta el New Jersey peor también me encanta el These Day. Son muy diferentes entre sí, pero son geniales. Bueno lo dicho, nos vemos!

**Mariet Malfoy:** Hola! Sips Harry y Yael vuelven a estar juntos, ya tocaba. Tenía ganas la verdad. El sueño de Harry fue...un sueño? Jejeej YA veremos que pasa con eso. No te preocupes por el review, muchas gracias! Cuídate!

**Zeisse:** Hola! No he escrito tanto, de hecho tengo que recuperar mi antiguo ritmo de un capitulo por semana, pero muchas gracias. Que tal los campamentos? Te gustó la escena de los marauders jugando al poker? A mi la idea me encantó y me reí mucho escribiéndola, jejeje, me encanta el poker. Y sí tienes razón ya tocaba que Harry y Yael estuvieran juntos de nuevo. En fin que muchas gracias y nos vemos!

**Jack Dawson:** Hola! Mmm res de dolent al Sirius…. No se perque ho dius..jejej petons!

**Kei-kugodgy**: Hola! A ver, Ava es un personaje que yo cree pero que nunca a salido. Ava era la novia de Sirius, la única novia que ha tenido Sirius y que lo dejaron un tiempo después de que salieran de Hogwarts. Ella se fue a Francia a estudiar y el se quedó en Inglaterra estudiando para auror... mmm no se que más decirte, creo que era en el capitulo de navidad de volví donde James se lo contaba a Harry. Muchas gracias. Por cierto, te has leído el sexto libro? Que te ha parecido? Cuídate!

**Narwen Weasley**: Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo! La ultima frase...jejejej me encanta estas cosas, me gusta dejaros con intriga. Si sigues leyendo veremos si el sueño de Harry tiene algún significado o no. En el otro capitulo no contesté review por eso lo hago en este también. Me preguntabas si pondría cosas del sexto libro aquí. Pues bien, no, no habrá nada del Half-blood prince. Tampoco es que pueda aprovechar mucho, pero de igual manera no me dejaré influir por nada. Por cierto, a ti que te pareció? A mi no me acabó de gustar. Excepto el final, lo encontré muy soso. Bueno esto es todo, cuídate y nos vemos pronto!

**CLOVDM:** Hola! Muchas gracias! La felicidad no puede ser permanente, no crees? La tormenta se acerca...mmm a ver que pasa. Besos!

**Lladruc:** Veus com no soc tan cruel com us penseu. Teniu fins i tot a tots els marauders aparellats. Que vagi tot molt bé. Cuidat !

**Black Sophia :** Hola ! como estas? Muchas gracias! Nos vemos! Cuídate!

**Agus y Moony:** Hola! Ai ese sueño, os está dando mucho a pensar a todos, ya veremos que pasa con él, si es que pasa algo, puede ser solo un sueño...Draco, jejje, vale lo tendré en cuenta. Jejejej Síííí lo de Remus y los licántropos en el sexto libro me hizo mucha gracia, y no eres la única que me lo ha dicho, jejeje, casualidades de la vida, ya me gustaría parecerme a Rowling. Bueno chica cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto!

**Agus lupin:** hola! Lo siento! Siento tardar tanto pero he estado de vacaciones y no he tenido tiempo para escribir, además tenia que escribir el fic compartido y uf...no hay tiempo para todo. Que te pareció el sueño de Harry? Quizás solo un sueño y os estáis preocupando todos mucho por eso... un beso agus!

**Laconeja:** Aish, siento que no te gustara a ver si este te parece mejor. Bye!

**Laura owl:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Sirius empieza a reconocer que siente algo por Nicole, pero ya veremos que pasa con él. Ese sueño de Harry os ha intrigado a todos. Ya veremos que pasa con él. Bueno, muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

**Squall Lionhart1:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Que tal todo? Yo muy liada, jejeje, tantos fics y tanta vida social no es bueno, jejeje besos cuídate!

**Amon Black:** Hola! Muchas gracias! Por fin Harry se dio cuenta que necesita estar con Yael, le ha costado, pero bueno. Pero esa felicidad...no se si durara. Besos!

**Gala Snape:** Hola! Gracias! Me encanta el poker y el fic es una muestra de ello, jejejeje. Ademas la apuesta incentivaba a la emoción de la escena, jejeej. Sirius enamorado es muy mono, no crees? Besos!

**Jameslovestolily:** Hola! EL sexto libro no me traumatizo, el personaje muerto no me gustaba mucho, pero si que estuve en shock un par de días, el final es muy impactante, pero me gustó mucho. Lo de los reviews...es una cosa incierta, ya veremos que pasa, espero que no me sancionen. Bueno, muchas gracias por el review, cuídate!

**Josesita tonks black:** Hola! No te gusto ese final? Jejeje me encanta dejarlo de esa manera! Jejeje. Me alegro que el fic sirva para animarte, de eso trato. Si te digo la verdad no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, no tengo ni idea pero algunos menos que volví, que tenia 49. No lo se, ya se verá. Bueno muchos besos y cuídate!

**Sirvy-cat:** Hola! Que tal todo? Que te pareció el sexto libro? A mi me pareció bastante flojo, pero hay cosas que me gustaron, como lo de lupin y tonks jejeje y la muerte! Jejejeje me encantó! Soy sádica ya lo sabemos todos! Muchas gracias por todo y por acordarte de mi cuando viste la peli de Bon Jovi, jejeje. Nos vemos!

Tambien muchas gracias a **SabelaMalfoy, NenaOrion, Ana Black, norixblack, xes-black, Carla Grey, Clau, Elizabeth Black Swann, Laura P.E, Saruky, rebelleblack, ginger, elementhp, cangurito, lady kenobi, MAIRIM, serenitakou, cervatilla, mawi, cecil Gabbiani y a xaica**, que me dejaron review en el capitulo 23 y no les contesté en el pasado capitulo.

Muchos besos a todos y a leer!

* * *

Capitulo 25: **I've saved my life tonight**

Desde que tenía 11 años, Harry Potter siempre había considerado el castillo de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería como su casa. Durante esos 6 años que llevaba viviendo allí había recorrido todos y cada uno de los pasillos de esa mágica escuela cientos de veces, pero aunque tenía cariño a todo el castillo había un par de sitios que le encantaban porque siempre los encontraba vacíos y silenciosos listos para pensar y evadirse de todo el mundo cuando más lo necesitaba. Y ese día, era uno de esos.

Estaba en la torre de astronomía y ya eran las de más 7 de la tarde de un catorce de enero. Quizás, esa fecha no significaba nada para la mayoría de la gente pero para Harry esa era una fecha importante. Una fecha triste. Ese día era, o mejor dicho, hubiese sido, el aniversario de James Potter.

Harry se había pasado todo el día disimulando, intentando actuar de la misma manera que lo hacia siempre; había reído con Ron, comentado los ejercicios de clase con Hermione, había estado cariñoso con Yael y había pasado un rato con Sirius y Remus, como cada día, pero ahora, después de finalizar sus clases y de dejar a sus dos mejores amigos un rato de intimidad y de dejar a su chica en su sala para estudiar, quería un momento para él, para ser él mismo y dejar atrás el disfraz que había estado llevando durante todo el día.

Estaba sentando en el balcón, con las piernas recogidas y abrigado hasta las orejas intentando protegerse del frío viento que soplaba con fuerza y más a esa altura.

Suspiró con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la fría pared mientras cerraba los ojos con pereza.

Nunca le había dado especial importancia a ese día, siempre había sido un día más, pero esa vez no podía obviarlo y menos después de haberlo celebrado una vez junto a él. Siempre tenía a su padre en su mente, pero ese día aún más.

Sentía un añoranza terrible y por eso, deseoso de poder ver una vez más a su padre, había cargado con el pensadero que le había regalado Remus en navidad, hasta allí.

Volviendo a suspirar, se inclinó delante del pensadero e inmediatamente se encontró en el interior de su casa del valle de Godric, donde había bastante movimiento.

-Ai mi Prongsie que se me hace mayor – exclamó Sirius entrando en la casa acompañado de Remus. El animago después de saludar a Lily con un beso que había sido quien había abierto la puerta, se acercó a James y se lanzó encima suyo – aún recuerdo cuando me lo encontré en el tren para ir a Hogwarts – dijo separándose y haciendo ver como si llorara – era tan pequeño y parecía tan indefenso y míralo ahora: casado y padre de familia.

James que estaba siendo felicitado por Remus no pudo evitar reír mientras negaba con la cabeza por lo payaso que era su amigo.

-Yo creo que eso sería lo que te iría bien a ti – dijo Lily acercándose a James – una mujer y un niño, a ver si así maduras un poco.

Sirius se estremeció simplemente al imaginarlo.

-No gracias, yo prefiero quedarme como estoy. Pero ahora que has sacado el tema – hizo un gestó como si se hubiese acordado de algo y con una sonrisa que erizó los pelos de la nuca de James, sacó un paquete de uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora – un regalito para mi querido hermano.

-¿Padfoot, qué es?

-Lily, yo de ti me apartaría un poco para ver la cara de Prongs – le avisó Remus que estaba tomando posiciones para no perder detalle. En su cara también se podía ver una sonrisa divertida, una tipica sonrisa de merodeador.

-Mira que había gente en Hogwarts y me tuve que juntar con los más locos que había – murmuraba James mientras abría su regalo, que resultó ser un libro -"Estas casado y tienes hijos y aún no tienes los 25? Te damos el pésame" – leyó con incredulidad James.

-¿A qué mola? – exclamó Sirius mientras Lily y Remus reían – te dan consejos para no caer en depresión una vez te des cuenta del error que has cometido.

James iba a soltarle alguna impertinencia a su amigo pero justo cuando abrió la boca, desde el piso de arriba se escuchó un llanto de bebé que dispersó por completo el insulto de James.

-¿Cariño podrías...? – insinuó Lily señalando con la cabeza al piso superior.

-Por qué no va Padfoot, es el padrino – dijo James – hoy soy el homenajeado, cumplo años y no debería hacer muchos esfuerzos, que cumplo un año más.

-Pues justamente por eso, James, necesitas hacer ejercicio, que la edad es muy mala – contestó Lily divertida y para darle convicción a lo que decía puso una mirada de cachorro degollado que James nunca había podido pasar por alto.

Refunfuñando por lo bajo, James subió por las escaleras simulando enfado.

Los tres aguardaron silencio abajo hasta que escucharon que James intentaba calmar a Harry. Entonces, cuando estuvieron seguros de que no les escuchaba, Sirius se acercó a Lily y le dijo:

-Muy bien, este es el plan. Esta tarde vengo y me llevo a Harry a mi casa mientras James esta en el ministerio – dijo en plan cómplice – tu apareces un poco antes de que él llegue. Yo ya no estaré aquí. Y mañana por el mediodía Remus os trae de nuevo a Harry, que yo mañana trabajo por las mañanas. Y a ver si hay suerte y dentro de nueve meses, Harry tiene un hermanito – dijo ilusionado.

-Si lo pares tú por mi, estupendo – le dijo Lily pero se calló al ver como su marido bajaba con Harry en sus brazos. La boca del bebé se cerraba entorno el dedo meñique de James que parecía encantado de la vida.

-¿A qué es una monada? – dijo James a los otros. Los ojos del bebé estaban abiertos y miraba a todos los demás con curiosidad.

-Clavadito a su padre - ratificó Lily con una mirada ensoñadora. No había imagen en el mundo que le gustase más que James cuidando a su hijo.

-Algo de su madre también tiene – dijo acercándose a Lily, le dio un beso en los labios acompañado de un bufido de Sirius, y acto seguido se sentó en el sofá vigilando de no mover mucho a Harry que seguía entusiasmado con el dedo de su padre.

-Bueno familia, yo he de irme – dijo Remus rompiendo el silencio que la tierna escena había creado – nos vemos esta noche, Prongs – mintió mientras se despedía de James. El animago pensaba que esa noche cenarían todos juntos, pero no sabía que el regalo de sus amigos era una noche a solas y sin niño, después de 6 meses. El hombre lobo se despidió de Lily y de Sirius y antes de que el recuerdo terminara, Harry pudo ver como James despeinaba el pelo del bebé tal y como lo hacía él mismo.

Cuando Harry salió completamente del recuerdo dejó el pensadero en el suelo y se pasó la mano por el pelo en un acto mecánico, tal y como había hecho su padre con su yo-bebé. Sonrió al darse cuenta de su acción y bajó la mano.

Todavía sonriendo, miró al cielo intentando vaciar de su mente los pensamientos que siempre le sobrevenían después de adentrarse en cualquier recuerdo.

Estaba empezando a nevar nuevamente, por lo que decidió que lo más sensato era irse de ahí y dejar atrás los pensamientos de cómo hubiese sido su vida si ese maldito 31 de octubre no hubiese ocurrido nunca.

Con pereza, recogió el pensadero y empezó a bajar de la torre pensando en todas las tarea que tenía que terminar antes de acabar ese triste y melancólico día.

´´´´´´

El tiempo no había cambiado durante el transcurso de la semana y aunque todavía no nevaba, hacía un frío terrible y que entorpecería muchísimo el segundo partido de Quidditch de la temporada. El partido estrella del colegio: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

El partido no había empezado aún pero todo estaba ya listo para empezar a rodar. Los dos capitanes estaban en el centro del campo rodeados por sus compañeros, todos en sus posiciones.

El nuevo capitán de Slytherin, era un chico alto y muy delgado, que contrarrestaba mucho al lado de todos sus compañeros, que parecían moles de carga. Rupert Kostren, ese era el nombre del chico, jugaba de cazador, mientras que Jonathan Helbert, jugaba de buscador, en el puesto de Malfoy.

Harry le dio la mano con fuerza al capitán y después de que Madame Hock soltara los balones, emprendió el vuelo con rapidez.

El buscador de Gryffindor ya tenía suficiente experiencia en el mundo del quidditch, como para saber que con ese tiempo, lo mejor que les podía pasar a todos era que capturara la snitch cuanto antes mejor y encima, el nuevo buscador, no parecía tener mucha destreza en lo que su tarea se refería. Era demasiado grande para moverse con velocidad y tener los suficientes reflejos para seguirlo a él en cuanto hiciera el más mínimo movimiento. Por lo que en un principio se dedicó a jugar un poco con el chico, dirigiéndose con velocidad a un punto determinado como si hubiese visto la pelotita dorada, mientras sus tres cazadores, estaban volviendo locos a los cazadores del equipo contrario y al guardián de Slytherin.

La verdad era que el equipo de Slytherin estaba completamente destartalado y no tenían nada que ver con el equipo del año pasado que era un equipo difícil de jugar. Harry estaba pensando en que todo eso era debido a la ausencia de Draco Malfoy, cuando estaba vez sí, vio la snitch por el rabillo del ojo en una zona alejado del juego, por lo que sin mayor dificultad que girar la escoba hacia su derecha bruscamente, voló velozmente hacía allí y apresó la maravillosa pelotita entre su mano izquierda, dando por terminado así el partido después de tan solo 20 minutos.

´´´´´´´

-La verdad es que me esperaba un partido más difícil para vosotros.

-Yo también, me ha sorprendido mucho. No si al final resultará que Malfoy era un buen capitán y todo.

-No mejor que tú.

-Yo tengo a muy buenos jugadores.

-No te quites meritos.

-Yael, por más que me alabes, tendré que irme pronto a la sala.

Harry y Yael habían quedado como ya venía siendo habitual después de un partido de quidditch.

Habían estado un rato a solas en la sala secreta, su habitación favorita del castillo y ahora llevaban unos 20 minutos dando vueltas por los terrenos nevados del castillo. La nieve había respetado el partido, pero desde hacía un buen rato había empezado nuevamente.

-Me gusta el invierno¿pero es necesario que nieve tanto? – dijo Harry que apenas iba abrigado. Sus primeros planes no eran dar un paseo romántico por el frío invierno inglés, pero tras la insistencia de la chica y sus adorables caras de súplica no se había podido resistir. Como agradecimiento, Yael le había dado un beso y prestado su bufanda de colores que ahora Harry llevaba puesta encima de su cazadora y su camiseta de manga corta. Si no pillaba ahora una pulmonía pondría un montón de cirios a cualquier santo que encontrase.

-A mi me encanta la nieve – opinó Yael agachándose para coger un puñado de nieve.

-Ah no – dijo Harry leyendo el pensamiento a su novia – ni se te ocurra, no no no, Yael, n... – pero Harry se calló abruptamente cuando la bola que Yael había hecho, le dio de pleno en el pecho – ahora te vas a enterar – amenazó, y tras un movimiento de su mano unas cantas bolas de nieve se separaron del suelo y fueron tras la Ravenclaw que arrancó a correr entre risas.

´´´´´´´´

Unos tres cuartos de hora después, Harry entró a la torre de Gryffindor, donde había montada una buena fiesta, con una sonrisa boba en los labios pero calado hasta los huesos.

Solo al poner sus pies en la sala, un montón de chicos se acercaron a él a felicitarlo por el partido y a ofrecerle algo de beber, pero antes de nada necesitaba volver a entrar en calor y recuperar nuevamente su temperatura corporal. Con sonrisas de agradecimiento se deshizo de los chicos de su alrededor y buscó a Ron con la mirada. Lo encontró charlando con Seamus, seguramente estaban recordando algún lance del partido por que hacían exagerados gestos con las manos.

-¿Cómo están mis campeones? – dijo Harry a modo de saludo apoyándose en los hombros del pelirrojo.

-¿Ya has regresado, Romeo? – le dijo Ron chocando de manos con su capitán.

Harry le guiñó un ojo divertido.

-Voy a darme una ducha y ahora vuelvo¿ok? Esta victoria se ha de celebrar.

Subió con tranquilidad a la habitación, que por supuesto estaba vacía y se acercó a su cama donde dejó la chupa con cuidado. En el proceso se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la bufanda que Yael le había prestado. Sonriendo por lo que había sucedido en los terrenos, la dejó al lado de su cazadora para devolvérsela al día siguiente y se dirigió al baúl para coger ropa limpia para ir a ducharse. Distraídamente se pasó una mano por el pelo y le cayeron los restos de copos de nieve que aún resistían ahí.

Se agachó delante de su baúl y cogió un jersey de Sirius y los primeros vaqueros que encontró y se incorporó, pero de repente, de entre la ropa le cayó algo al suelo.

Con curiosidad lo recogió. Era una carta dirigida a él. La letra le sonaba pero no caída de quien podría ser. La abrió sin saber quien podía escribirle de forma anónima y la leyó con velocidad.

_" Lo tenemos. __South River. Sayreville. __21.00. Ven solo o..."_

Dentro del sobre, además de esa corta nota encontró un buen puñado de pelos negros.

Una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza, pero no tuvo tiempo de desarrollarla cuando escuchó pasos apresurados detrás suyo.

-¡HARRY! - gritó Ron – acaba de aparecer Tonks diciendo que...

Pero Harry no le dejó acabar la frase.

-¿Dónde está Sirius? – gritó. No le había visto en la sala, y esa carta, los pelos y esa noticia de hacía unos meses donde los Malfoy habían estado matando a perros idénticos a la forma animaga de su padrino le pasó por la mente como una película.

Miró el reloj. Las 20.54. Levantó la vista y sin decir nada más desapareció de allí con un suave PLOF

´´´´´´

Harry aterrizó de cualquier manera sin saber ni donde estaba ni como había logrado aparecerse ahí. No tenía ni idea de cual era esa dirección donde le habían "citado", simplemente había deseado aparecerse y ahora se encontraba allí.

Se levantó velozmente y se puso en posición de ataque. No le sonaba para nada ese lugar. El silencio era prácticamente absoluto, solo podía oír lo que podría ser un río bastante lejano. Estaba encerrado en un estrecho callejón sin salida lleno de suciedad y...luz solar.

De eso no se había dado cuenta Harry hasta que empezó a analizar la situación. Pero que aún hubiera sol era una cosa que le hizo inquietarse aún más. ¿Se podría haber equivocado al dirigirse a la dirección de la carta¿Se trataba de algún hechizo?

Harry maldijo por lo bajo mientras empezaba a andar con cuidado y sin hacer ruido a través de la calle.

Su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas. Ahora reconocía de quien era la letra, ahora recordaba ese sueño que había tenido unos días antes en la biblioteca.

-¡Qué imbecil soy! – se regañó.

La letra era de Malfoy, estaba cien por cien seguro. La había visto muchas veces en los trabajos de clase y esa estratagema tan cobarde de secuestrar a alguien para hacerlo ir él, era algo que solo los Malfoy podían hacer.

Le habían avisado. No habían pillado a los fugitivos Malfoy, sino que se habían dejado pillar para darle ese aviso.

Sabían que Harry solo acudiría si atrapaban a alguno de los suyos y Sirius era uno de las personas más importantes de su vida. Solo esperaba que estuviera vivo. No tenía ni idea como lo habían capturado pero no podía ni imaginarse que pasaría si Sirius...

-Que puntual eres cabeza rajada – dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Sintiendo como la sangre le hervía, se giró lentamente, haciendo de tripas corazón por lo que podía encontrarse.

Un Draco Malfoy mucho más crecido que hacía 4 meses, totalmente vestido de negro, el pelo rubio largo y desordenado y muy pálido, estaba en frente suyo, con la varita alzada y una sonrisa irónica en la cara. Sino fuera porque era de día, pensaría que era un vampiro.

-¿Qué tal te va la vida, Potter? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

-¿Dónde esta Sirius¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó rápidamente Harry con todos sus sentidos alertas. ¿Podía ser que Malfoy estuviera solo?

-Cuantas preguntas – Malfoy siempre con los ojos fijos en Harry empezó a andar lentamente alrededor del Gryffindor. Harry seguía sus pasos con la varita en la mano, que aunque no la necesitaba, siempre era más sorprendente dejar que lo desarmaran y luego actuar con sus poderes.

-¿Dónde esta Sirius y dónde estamos? – volvió a preguntar Harry con voz agresiva.

-Estamos en Sayreville, una bonita población de New Jersey, Estados Unidos – dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si el hecho de que se encontraran en otro continente, a casi 8000 kilómetros de su lugar de origen no fuera importante.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Te creía un poco más listo, Potty – se mofó Malfoy con descaró. Tenía la sartén por el mango y lo sabía – si nos encontramos aquí, a parte de muchas otras razón, es para asegúranos que ninguno de tus amiguitos de esa orden del pajarito aparezca en el momento menos oportuno.

-¿Y dónde esta Sirius? – insistió Harry totalmente descolocado.

-Pues supongo que ahora mismo estará en Hogwarts buscándote como un desesperado – contestó Malfoy y tras decir esto empezó a reír a carcajadas.

A Harry le costó un poco entender lo que significaban con exactitud aquellas palabras del que siempre había sido su más odiado compañero, pero cuando las entendió estuvo apunto de buscar el río que corría por ahí y lanzarse con una piedra atada a cada tobillo.

Sirius estaba a salvo, seguramente en algún lugar escondido del castillo pasándolo en grande con Nicole y él se había puesto en la boca del lobo él solito, sin avisar a nadie por ser un idiota. Lo que no entendía era lo que le había dicho Ron justo antes de que él desapareciera. Le había dicho que Tonks había aparecido en la sala exaltada... ¿qué debía haber pasado?

-Eres tan inocente, Potty... – dijo todavía riendo Malfoy.

-El inocente eres tú si te crees que vas a ser capaz de vencerme o de cualquiera de las cosas que te propongas.

-Por supuesto, el grandioso Harry Potter, heredero de Gryffindor, el cual tiene todos los poderes del fundador... tu arrogancia ha aumentado – dijo Malfoy tomando una posición más agresiva y en unos gestos que pretendían ser disimulados pero que Harry vio con claridad, miró por encima de sus hombros e hizo un levísimo gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te propones Malfoy¿Un duelo?

-¿Duelo? Yo más bien diría batalla – gritó Malfoy y un segundo después por detrás del rubio aparecieron decenas de figuras, todas vestidas de negro y con una capucha cubriéndoles el rostro. El único con la cara descubierta era Malfoy, que tras esas apariciones parecía que había crecido medio metro.

Harry se apresuró a guardar su varita en el bolsillo, ahora ya no servía de nada disimular. Tenía que salir con vida de allí lo antes posible y la varita no haría más que entorpecerle.

Sin apenas darle tiempo a dejar fluir su barrera de energía que había "heredado" de su antepasado, un hechizo extremadamente potente se estrelló en la barrera haciéndole perder momentáneamente el equilibrio.

Justo antes de mandar su primer hechizo contra un aventurado mortifago vio que se encontraba totalmente rodeado.

´´´´´´´

-¡NO LOGRO ENTENDERLO! – gritó Sirius dando un puñetazo tan fuerte en la mesa que las cosas que estaban en ella cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos – ¿pero como puede ser que haya desaparecido así de repente y preguntando por mi? NO LO ENTIENDO

-Parecía asustado, como si acabara de recordar algo. Me ha parecido que tenía algo en las manos, como una carta o algo así – intentó explicar Ron, que entendía tan poco como lo hacía el padrino de Harry.

Estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore. Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione y el mismísimo director mientras esperaban que se unieran algunos miembros de la orden del fénix.

Ron les había contado de inmediato que había ocurrido en la habitación y como Harry había desaparecido sin dar ninguna explicación.

Sirius estaba desesperado. Desesperado por no poder hacer nada, por no saber nada y también por las noticias que Tonks había traído: había habido un ataque en el Valle de Godric, un lugar, en teoría protegido contra los ataques de Voldemort, pero que en la practica eso no había sido así. La cifra de muertos era alta y aunque aún no había nombres, sabía que conocería a muchos de los fallecidos. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Remus no estaba en un estado mejor. Aunque él no pateara ningún mueble, se sentía tan desesperado como su amigo. Necesitaba saber donde estaba Harry y porque se había ido así, sin más.

-Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Hermione, justo en el momento en que Snape y McGonagall entraban en el despacho – ¿no hay un hechizo para encontrar a magos desaparecido? – preguntó – leí en un libro de encantamientos... – Snape hizo chasquear su lengua tras este comentario de la chica, pero antes de que Sirius y Ron soltaran algún improperio a su profesor, Dumbledore contestó.

-Lo hay, y de hecho es realmente útil, pero hay algunos magos que son imposibles de encontrar – explicó Dumbledore en tono didáctico – algunos lo son porque lo tienen innato, normalmente coincide en que los magos más poderosos son no-encontrables, y otros son capaz de aprender a serlo.

-Entonces...

-Harry es un mago no-encontrable – terminó Dumbledore – eso fue una ventaja después de la desaparición de Voldemort, ya que para los mortifagos fue imposible tomarse venganza, pero ahora nos hubiese sido una solución al problema.

-¿Tú eres un mago no-encontrable, Sirius? – le preguntó con curiosidad Hermione, pero Sirius, parecía que estaba en otro mundo dando vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado

-Sí, Hermione, lo es. Por eso el ministerio no pudo dar con el cuando se escapó de Azkaban – le contestó Remus

-Todo su afán por saber me parece muy bonito señorita Granger pero tenemos muchas más cosas importantes de las que tratar que si Black es o no encontrable. Tampoco es un merito tan grande, señorita Granger, se lo aseguro – dijo Snape mientras se acercaba a la pared y apoyaba todo su peso en el muro.

-Muy bien – dijo Dumbledore interviniendo otra vez, evitando así otra oportunidad de discusión – tenemos la certeza casi segura de que Harry no esta en el Valle de Godric ¿no?

-Exacto, Albus – dijo la profesora McGonagall – acabo de comunicarme con Tonks y entre ella, Nicole, y Kingley han rastreado por todo el pueblo y no hay rastro de él.

-¿Por el castillo? – les preguntó esta vez a Remus y Sirius – ¿estáis completamente seguros?

-Absolutamente – contestó el hombre lobo que habían estudiado el mapa del merodeador con mucho cuidado sin ningún éxito.

-¿Qué puedo haber ocurrido para que se fuera de esa manera? – volvió a preguntarse Sirius

-Señor Weasley, señorita Granger¿podían hacer el favor de ir a la sala común de Ravenclaw y traer aquí a la señorita Morrison? Quizá ella pueda decirnos algo que nosotros no sepamos – pidió Dumbledore y ambos se apresuraron a obedecer – la contraseña es "tenacidad y dedicación" – añadió.

´´´´´´´

A pesar de la multitud de horas que Harry había pasado entrenando desde el verano, de todos los duelos que había hecho y a pesar de que siempre había sabido llevarlo bastante bien, a la hora de la verdad la cosa se complicaba.

Había logrado deshacerse de un buen número de mortifagos, los cuales ahora estaban en el suelo sin conciencia tras hechizos y maldiciones certeras, pero aún tenía a un par de decenas rodeándole.

Su barrera se estaba haciendo cada vez más débil, ya que las maldiciones de magia negra que le mandaban eran mucho más difíciles de contener que ningún otro tipo de hechizo.

Malfoy seguía en frente suyo. Era difícil de admitir para Harry pero durante esos meses que el rubio había desaparecido del colegio, había mejorado muchísimo. Había dejado atrás el niño mimado de papá para convertirse en un mortifago experimentado y con sangre fría. Era el cabecilla de toda esa tropa de mal nacidos y solo con 16 años...

-Puedo ver tu miedo, Potter. Estas rodeado y empiezas a agotarte – le gritó el rubio después de que Harry se balanceara para contrarrestar el impacto de un hechizo tras su espalda. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, desvió otro rayo amarillo que se dirigía con velocidad hacía él – ¿cuanto tiempo podrás resistir así? – le picó.

-Muérete Malfoy – gruñó Harry, más preocupado por vencer a contrincantes que de pensar un comentario sarcástico.

-Aquí el único que tiene todas las papeletas para morir eres tú – dijo divertido mirando como Harry tenía que lanzarse al suelo para esquivar un rayo rojo. El Gryffindor se arrastró un poco por el suelo para evitar que le dieran alcance y luego, de un ágil salto volvió a ponerse en pie.

-No voy a morir – declaro con fiereza Harry, pero la determinación que su rostro mostraba se rompió cuando un hechizo logró traspasar la muy débil barrera de energía de Harry y le impactó de lleno en el pecho. El dolor era inmenso pero de igual manera se mordió la lengua para no gritar y dar ese placer a su enemigo.

Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el estomago y apretando los dientes, con lo ojos firmemente cerrados. Cuando el dolor empezaba a remitir levemente, un nuevo fiblazo de punzante dolor le cruzó la cabeza, esta vez tras una patada de Malfoy.

-Retiraros, es mi turno – escuchó Harry como ordenaba Malfoy. Hubo movimiento a su alrededor y Harry entreabrió los ojos. Los mortifagos se habían situado detrás del rubio y ahora Malfoy estaba enfrente suyo, tapándole la luz – no tienes ni idea de la de veces que he soñado esta situación – susurró malévolamente Malfoy. Éste se agachó y con la mano izquierdo cogió a Harry por el pelo echándole la cabeza hacia atrás, obligándolo a mirarle a la cara – hace un tiempo me dijiste que te gustaba ver la cara contra quien luchabas, una cuestión de honor dijiste... pues mírame bien Potter, mira bien la cara de la persona que te va a infringir el peor dolor que vayas a sentir jamás – Harry intentó moverse, deshacerse de Malfoy, apartarlo de ahí, pero estaba completamente paralizado.

-Tú no puedes matarme.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa – declaró Malfoy alzando la varita – solo quiero divertirme un rato contigo, luego, cuando me canse de tus gritos te llevaremos delante del señor tenebroso para que él decida como acabar contigo. ¿Tienes algún último deseo? – dijo con burla.

-Vete a la mier...

-¡Crucio! – gritó Malfoy sin dejar acabar el último deseo de Harry.

Una nueva oleada de dolor recorrió hasta el más recóndito lugar del cuerpo de Harry. Sentía como si sus huesos se estuvieran rompiendo partícula a partícula, como si alguna fuerza invisible tirara de cada tendón, como si todos sus órganos fueran perforados por ácidos ardiendo.

La varita de Malfoy no estuvo más de 10 segundos alzada, pero a Harry le parecido que habían sido 10 siglos. La cara del rubio expresaba el enorme placer que le producía la situación. Su más odiado enemigo a sus pies, retorciéndose de dolor, jadeando en busca de la más minúscula molécula de aire con la que llenar sus pulmones...

-Te arrepentirás de esto Malfoy – balbuceó Harry en medio de un ataque de tos especialmente fuerte. Tenía en la boca un desagradable gusto a sangre, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguar si era producto de su imaginación o era verdad.

-No estás en condiciones de amenazar Potter – dijo el Slytherin alzando de nuevo la varita, pero cuando Harry ya se estaba encogiendo sobre si mismo para soportar mejor el dolor de un nuevo crucio, escuchó la carcajada de Draco y sintió una patada en su costado – esto por lo que me hiciese a finales de año pasado – dijo y empezó a patear con fuerza en cuerpo de Harry.

Se estaba vengando de la paliza que Harry le propinó a finales del quinto curso, cuando después de la muerte de James, Malfoy se burló de él y Harry dejando atrás su sentido común y cegado por el dolor había apalizado a Malfoy dejandolo inconsciente.

Harry intentaba de todo. Había intentado hacerse invisible, para desaparecer de allí, pero no lo había logrado, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de dolor y no podía concentrarse lo suficiente porque los golpes le caían a cada pocos segundo. Intentó comunicarse a la desesperada con Sirius, Remus o incluso con Dumbledore, pero no servia para nada. Estaba demasiado lejos y él demasiado agotado. Intentó de todo. Buscó en su mente, entre golpe y golpe, algún hechizo que hubiese leído o hubiese practicado pero nada le venía a la cabeza.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba apunto de perder la conciencia. Malfoy se había cansado de dar patadas y había regresado a jugar con la varita. Las carcajadas, los hechizos y los comentarios que decía el mortifago sonaban como un murmullo lejano. Estaba a punto de ser derrotado por la persona que más odiaba en el mundo y sabía que si en esos último segundos de conciencia no tenía una idea brillante su vida, y la del mundo entero, estaría acabada.

Había actuado de una manera estúpida, inocente, infantil y si ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo, lleno de cortes, moratones y con un buen número de huesos rotos, era por su estupidez. Pero Harry Potter no podía acabar de esa manera: a los pies de un niñato engreído que se creía el Dios del universo, completamente helado, aunque por dentro estuviera ardiendo y habiendo sido engañado.

Fue solo un segundo antes de que Malfoy alzara por ultima vez la varita listo para darle el toque de gracia, cuando un recuerdo vago pasó casi de puntillas por la mente de Harry.

Un hechizo que reunía en un principio todo su poder y luego lo desprendía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, Sirius le había prohibido llevarlo a cabo porque podía costarle la vida, pero era lo único que podía intentar. Prefería morir por intentar salvar su vida que a morir manos de Malfoy o de Voldemort...

Veía como un rayo azul salía de la varita de Malfoy y no lo pensó más. Con un fuerte estallido su cuerpo desprendió una gran cantidad de energía cegando a todos. Lo único que vio Harry antes de quedar inconsciente fue a Malfoy salir despedido hacía atrás llevándose por delante a un buen numero de mortifagos.

´´´´´´´

Hasta aquí! Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, se que lo he dejado en un momento interesante, haré todo lo posible para que este en una semana.

Cuidaos y HAVE A NICE DAY!


	26. I still standing

Buenas! Que tal? Yo liadísima. La semana pasada empecé a trabajar y no tengo mucho tiempo por eso el retraso en actualizar. Y si unimos la falta de tiempo con la falta de creatividad la cosa no pinta nada bien.

Y ahora ya hablando del capitulo... me costó muchísimo (debido a la falta de imaginación) por lo que espero que como mínimo os guste.

Siento mucho no contestar reviews de nuevo, pero espero que lo comprendáis...

Un besazo a todos!

* * *

Capitulo 26: **I Still Standing**

El hospital de San Mungo de enfermedades y lesiones mágicas era un ir y venir de gente. Los pasillos parecían un mercado con ofertas. Multitud de medimagos y pacientes andaban arriba y abajo por todo el recinto, aunque curiosamente y por arte de magia, en el sentido literal de la palabra, el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del enfermo más popular, más conocido, más importante de toda la Gran Bretaña, por no decir del mundo entero, estaba prácticamente desierto.

Harry Potter se encontraba en la habitación 205 de la cuarta planta. La habitación más controlada de todo el hospital, siempre vigilada por un par de aurores y sin que el ministerio lo supiera por unos pocos miembros de la orden del fénix, sin sumarle los amigos de Harry, que hacían guardia día y noche. Y de eso ya hacia 3 días con sus respectivas noches. Y eso era porque Harry Potter todavía no había despertado.

-Voy a entrar como que me llamo Sirius Black – escuchó Remus, que en ese momento estaba dentro de la habitación – ¡soy su padrino y voy a entrar¿te queda claro?

-No puede pasar – dijo el auror con voz firme.

-¿Quién eres TÚ para negarme a MI la entrada? – replicó Sirius casi gritando – ¿dónde te dieron el carne de auror¿Te salió en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate? Para que te enteres, niñato, soy...

-Sirius, no montes el numerito, por favor – dijo Remus sacando la cabeza por la puerta y deteniendo el ataque verbal.

-La verdad es que no me extraña que Voldemort gane fuerzas con estos incompetentes – murmuró Sirius mirando sobre su hombro al auror mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras suyo con una delicadeza que no pegaba para nada con su estado de ánimo – me ponen enfermo – acabó diciendo dejándose caer en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Harry.

-Algún día un auror de esos te va a detener – murmuró Remus.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó el animago ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

-Como antes, pero yo creo que tiene mejor cara – Remus se acercó también a la cama del chico – la medimaga me ha dicho que puede despertar en cualquier momento – contó – en la revisión de esta mañana ha salido que todas las lesiones internas se han curado muy bien, pero que si no despierta aún es porque esta agotado.

-Fue un insensato...

-Debió ser el último recurso – declaró Remus pensativo.

La cosa fue así: mientras que ellos estaban desesperados por el castillo buscando cualquier método de acción con tal de encontrar a Harry, mientras Sirius al borde de un ataque estaba apunto de lanzar la primera maldición que se le pasara por la cabeza a Snape para que dejara de hacer sus estúpidos comentarios irónicos y mientras Dumbledore hablaba por la chimenea con un amigo suyo especialista en encontrar personas, un fogonazo de luz apareció en el centro del despacho. Cuando la luz desapareció, Harry mal herido estaba tendido en el centro.

Sin perder tiempo lo trasladaron a la enfermería, pero sus heridas eran tan graves que fue necesario llevarlo al hospital.

-Los medimagos aún no se explican como puede seguir con vida, no le quedaba ni gota, ni de energía ni de magia en su cuerpo – siguió Remus, que en un gesto mecánico apartaba los mechones de pelo de la frente de Harry – lo han catalogado como un milagro...

-Hace mucho tiempo que deje de creer en los milagros – susurró Sirius. Estaba convencido de que si Harry seguía con vida, era debido a la profecía. El destino de Harry no era morir a manos de unos mortifagos incompetentes cualquiera (debido al enorme despliegue de energía que Harry había soltado, los funcionarios del ministerio había podido saber con exactitud donde se había desatado la batalla, allí habían encontrado a un buen número de mortifagos, todos inconscientes, los cuales, los agentes del ministerio no habían tardado en apresar)

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. La respiración acompasada de Harry era el único sonido de la sala. Remus seguía acariciando la frente del joven animago mientras Sirius jugueteaba con el borde de la sabana.

-¿Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó el hombre lobo para romper el pesado silencio.

-Los he obligado a que subieran a la cafetería a comer algo. Se pasan demasiadas horas aquí, pero cualquiera los hace volver al castillo – dijo en un tono que pretendía ser divertido, pero que fracasó en el intento.

Hermione, Ron y Yael, llevaban desde el sábado por la noche en el hospital. Solo lo habían abandonado junto a Sirius o Remus, cuando uno de estos dos volvía al castillo por alguna razón, y como ellos se alejaban de la cama de Harry con cuentagotas, llevaban tres días allí y si se les insinuaba que debían ir al colegio, les echaban una mirada asesina que nadie osaba afrontar. Por primera vez en la vida, Hermione había encarado a Dumbledore, con voz firme, diciendo que prefería perder clases y si era necesario suspender los exámenes antes de salir de allí y dejar a Harry solo. Ante esa declaración de intenciones el director se había callado con un brillo divertido en los ojos y no había vuelto a insinuar nada a la chica.

Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta:

-Soy Nicole ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó la auror y tras el permiso de Sirius la mujer entró. Lucía cansada pero aún y así sonrió a Sirius y a Remus cuando entró.

La auror se acercó a Sirius y sin pensarlo, el animago le dio un leve beso en los labios mientras Remus intentaba esconder su sonrisa.

-Me voy a tomar un café, Padfoot – se excusó el hombre lobo rápidamente. Lo mejor era dejar a esos dos solos – si ocurre algo...

-Te aviso – acabó Black por él. Los dos llevaban los espejos intercomunicador que Sirius y Harry tenían así podían estar en contacto en cualquier momento.

Cuando Remus salió cerrando la puerta tras él, Nicole aprovechó para sentarse encima de Sirius. El hombre tenía aún la vista perdida en la figura de Harry y apenas se había dado cuenta de que tenía el peso de la mujer encima.

-Se pondrá bien – dijo Nicole para sacarle de su ensoñación haciéndole un gesto cariñoso en la mejilla.

-Ya, pero no me gusta verlo así – declaró Sirius.

-Ningún padre debería ver a su hijo en esta situación – dijo Nicole.

Sirius al escuchar eso no supo que contestarle. Simplemente sonrió tristemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Hay alguna noticia del Valle? – le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Pues... de hecho he venido para eso. Debes ir allí. Bueno en realidad debería ir Harry pero como no puede y al ser tú su padrino...

-¿Y por qué he de ir?

-Es muy curioso que una de las pocas casas que quedaron en perfecto estado, fuera la vuestra – empezó Nicole en un tono dulce – y los encargados de investigar qué ocurrió querrán preguntaros sobre que tipo de protección tiene la casa.

-La casa tiene los mismos encantamientos que todo el Valle - contestó secamente Sirius – que les pregunten a esos mal nacidos que apresaron el otro día...quizá ellos si que sepan porque no atacaron nuestra casa.

-Sirius – intentó interceder Nicole para tranquilizarlo – hay más. Ayer por la noche interrogamos a algunos testigos, algunos vecinos vuestros y dijeron...

-Dijeron que la casa parecía rodeada por un aura extraña – acabó el animago por ella – lo sé. Tenía el mismo resplandor hace 15 años cuando Voldemort desapareció por primera vez. Lo vi en directo.

-¿Qué es?

-La magia de Gryffindor – contestó en un susurró y haciendo un gesto para que Nicole se apartara, se levantó – la primera vez no entendí a que se debía, no estaba como para pensar en eso, pero cuando ayer Tonks dijo que la casa había salido intacta, en seguida pensé en eso.

-Creo que...

-No pienso ir a ningún sitio, no hasta que Harry despierte – declaró Sirius con voz firme.

-Está bien. Ya hablaré yo con ellos – dijo la auror con voz comprensiva y se acercó al animago que volvía a tener la vista fija en su ahijado.

´´´´´´´

-Ya nos quedamos nosotros – dijo Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de Remus – iros a cenar algo, si Harry despierta no querrá veros más delgados – añadió haciendo una leve caricia en el brazo del hombre lobo, que sonrió al ver el instinto maternal de la chica.

-Herms tiene razón – afirmó Ron que estaba de pie detrás de la silla de su chica observando como Yael estaba mirando con aspecto ausente por la ventana – si vemos que empieza a despertar, antes de que pestañee dos veces, ya estaréis informados – intentó bromear.

-¿Sabéis? Harry no podía haber encontrado a uno amigos más pesados – dijo Remus que convencido se levantó pesadamente – Padfoot y yo nos vamos a cenar – Sirius lo miró no muy convencido – pero cuando volvamos, vosotros vais a dormir un poco – les advirtió y después de que los tres chicos aceptaran a regañadientes, los dos animagos se fueron asegurando que como máximo en 20 minutos, estaban allí.

Tras que la puerta se cerrara, Hermione se acomodó en la silla y sacó el libro que estaba leyendo aunque siempre manteniendo un ojo en la figura de su amigo.

-Va a despertar dentro de nada, ya verás – dijo Ron acercándose a Yael – ya a pasado lo peor, solo hace falta esperar que recupere un poco las energías para que despierte –no es la primera vez que Harry a estado en la cama después de una "travesura" – el pelirrojo se apoyó en la pared haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos.

-Pero nunca había estado en el hospital¿no? – dijo ella en voz baja. Era la primera vez que ella vivía esa situación, con Harry en una enfermería y la sensación no le gustaba para nada.

-Bueno sí, es verdad – concedió – normalmente se quedaba en la enfermeria del colegio. Esta vez se ha pasado un poquito.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-Mira Yael, todos sabemos quien es Harry, y queramos o no, estas cosas le acostuman a pasar y lo peor de todo es que esto no acabará hasta que los dos se enfrenten – Ron evitó nombrar a Voldemort, la idea de su mejor amigo luchando a vida o muerte contra el peor mago oscuro que había habido en toda la historia le helaba cada gota de sangre.

-Pero es tan...

-¿Injusto? - acabó el pelirrojo por ella – lo sé – Ron puso una mano en el hombro de la chica para darle apoyo y se dirigió hasta la silla donde Hermione no había perdido detalle de la conversación.

´´´´´´

La noche fue larga, y el agotamiento, la angustia, el estrés y las pocas horas de sueño que llevaban acumulando en esos días hizo mella en los dos merodeadores y los tres amigos de Harry que uno a uno fueron cayendo en los tentadores brazos de Morfeo.

Tanto fue así que lo primero que vió Harry cuando abrió los ojos fue a todos ellos dormidos: Ron era el punto de apoyo de Hermione, que dormía prácticamente encima de él y de Yael que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Sus padres, por su parte dormían tirados de cualquier manera en sus sillas.

En un primer momento, Harry estuvo descolocado. No entendía muy bien donde estaba ni porque se encontraba allí, pero el olor característico, la blanquitud que desprendía toda la estancia y el dolor que sintió en su pecho al intentar incorporarse, hizo que recuperara la memoria: estaba en el hospital (estaba convencido que no era la enfermería, había pasado demasiadas noches allí como para no reconocerla a la primera) y la batalla con Malfoy y sus mortifagos llegó a su mente.

Un carraspeo se escuchó a su derecha. Sirius empezaba a despertar. Harry giró la cabeza para enfocar a su padrino que se estiraba perezosamente aún sin reparar que él también había despertado.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que despertaras – dijo el joven animago asustando a Sirius que no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa, cosa que despertó a todos.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó rápidamente Remus que se había levantado rápido como una flecha.

-Hay que ver que bien me cuidáis – bromeó con una sonrisa cansada el chico pero no puedo seguir mirando al hombre lobo porque su vista quedo cubierta por Yael que se lanzó encima suyo sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-¿Estas bien, cariño? – preguntó preocupada cogiendo con sus dos manos la cara de Harry para observarlo.

-Voy a buscar un medimago – dijo Ron y de inmediato salió de la habitación dejando a Yael mirando con mucha atención a su novio.

-Estoy bien – dijo como pudo.

-¿Seguro? – Remus apartó las manos de Yael y las reemplazó por las suyas.

-Estoy cansado y me duele todo, pero estoy bien – insistió pero por tercera vez en 10 segundos un par de manos substituyeron al par anterior. Esta vez era Sirius y lo miraba con una expresión que variaba entre el alivio y el enfado.

-¿Pero te das cuenta lo que ha estado a punto de pasarte? – saltó el animago – ¿no pensaste ni un segundo lo que hacías¿Tú te crees que es normal desaparecer así sin decir nada a nadie¿No se te ocurrió pensar lo mal que lo pasaríamos nosotros sin tener ni rastro de ti?

-Sirius...

-¡No Harry, ni Sirius ni nada¿No pensaste, ni se te pasó por tu mente que podrían estar engañándote?

-Padfoot – intercedió Remus, pero su amigo no se detuvo, pero tampoco Harry pensaba quedarse atrás.

-Pensé que estabas en peligro¿vale? – dijo el chico hablando tan alto como su voz áspera le permitía.

-Pues si hubiese sido verdad, hubiese preferido morir a que arriesgaras tu vida – Sirius detuvo sus gritos pero sin embargo miró más intensamente a Harry. Sus ojos grises no dejaban dudas acerca la veracidad de sus palabras. Lo que estaba diciendo lo sentía de verdad – NUNCA¿me has oído? Nunca arriesgues tu vida por la mía.

Harry no contestó pero tampoco apartó la mirada. No podía prometer eso. Se conocia demasiado como para saber que si la situación se repetía, volvería a actuar de la misma manera.

-¿Me has oído? – repitió el animago pero cuando Harry iba a contestar la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a Ron, ahora acompañado por una medimaga. Ambos se percataron enseguida de la tensión que reinaba en la sala, por lo que la medimaga los hizo salir a todos de ahí con la excusa de examinar a Harry.

´´´´´´

Aunque Harry mejoraba día a día, los medimagos del hospital no pensaban dejarlo ir tan pronto, para desesperación del chico que encontraba esas 4 tristes paredes blancas muy aburridas.

Hacía ya tres días que había despertado y se encontraba bien, bueno quizá no en disposición de hacer una maratón, pero según su entender lo suficientemente fuerte para como mínimo poder pasear por los pasillos, pero ni eso le dejaban. Según los médicos, sus niveles de energía y magia seguían aumentando correctamente, pero después de esa buena noticia venía el contrapunto y era que no se hiciera la idea de salir del hospital hasta el miércoles de la semana siguiente...y estaban a viernes; el fin de semana se presentaba prometedor...

Era poco después del mediodía y Harry estaba tumbado boca arriba mirando el techo, solo, aburrido, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y tarareando una canción la cual no recordaba más que el estribillo. Sus visitas se habían visto reducidas considerablemente. Una vez despierto y de nuevo vivito y coleando, Dumbledore había cerrado el grifo de permisos. Solo podían ir a visitarlo después de clases y ni hablar de quedarse a dormir allí. Esa restricción iba especialmente para Ron, Hermione y Yael. Sirius y Remus tenían alguna excusa más para aparecerse por ahí.

-Me aburro – suspiró Harry por enésima vez en media hora – me aburro, me aburro, me aburro mucho – se quejó – si como mínimo algún auror de la puerta entrara y hablara conmigo – dijo en voz alta, a ver si uno de los dos aurores de la puerta picaba. Pero para sorpresa del Gryffindor no fue un auror quien abrió la puerta, sino que fue una chica morena de pelo rizado y ojos azules que entró con cara traviesa. Harry la miró sorprendido, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Digamos que tienes un padrino al cual el titulo de ahijado le iría mejor – cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama de Harry de inmediato – no quería dejarte solo sin ninguno de nosotros y como ahora tenía clase con ellos, me ha dicho que si venía a hacerte compañía, luego mis notas lo agradecerían – bromeó. Sin ningún tipo de reparo, apartó las sabanas de Harry y se tumbó a su lado. Le dio un beso y tomó la misma posición que la de su novio, es decir mirando el techo - ¿qué hacías?

-Mirar el techo – contestó con simplicidad devolviendo la mirada a la blanca pared.

-Ammm... ¿ y qué¿algo que remarcar?

-Sips – dijo con tono infantil haciendo reír a Yael – hay tres manchas – añadió ya con su voz señalando con el dedo índice donde tres manchitas verdes se podían ver, aunque no al primer vistazo.

Yael, divertida, siguió el juego de Harry, el cual se debía de haber aburrido mucho para lograr ver esas tres manchas.

-¿Y piensas hacer algo al respecto? – tanteó girando la cara hacía él. Sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Harry que ya los había bajado del techo al tener algo mucho más bonito que mirar.

-Nada. No voy a quitarle el único pasatiempo al próximo inquilino de esta habitación – dijo con naturalidad y voz seria pero acto seguido rompió a reír siendo acompañado por Yael – me gusta que hayas venido, porque esto esta muy aburrido –dijo dándole un golpecillo simpático en la nariz.

-Pues el colegio sin embargo esta muy divertido – le contó ella – hay miles de rumores de porque estas en el hospital. Pero el Oscar al mejor guión original se lo lleva Katherin Bellis de Slytherin que dice que si estás aquí medio muerto es porque Remus te mordió y que él esta completamente orgulloso de ello, pero no te preocupes - añadió cuando Harry iba a decir algo – Luna, Ron, Hermione y yo ya estamos pensando en algo para quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza.

-Pero es que las fechas no coinciden – dijo todavía aluciando.

-Es una Slytherin, no le pidas que entienda que el hombre lobo solo muerte en luna llena, es más, no le pidas que entienda que es la luna llena – remarcó desesperada. Por norma general los Ravenclaw no se posicionaban nunca ni a favor de Gryffindor ni de Slytherin. Ellos hacían su vida en el castillo y los águilas la suya propia sin meterse en la rivalidad. Pero su relación con Harry había hecho que se sintiera una gran estima por Gryffindor y un gran odio hacia las serpientes, odio que se iba acrecentando poco a poco y que había llegado a límites insospechados al enterarse que había sido el Slytherin Draco Malfoy quien un poco más y mata a SU Harry.

Harry sonrió al intuir el odio de su chica por la casa de las serpientes y se acercó aún más a ella para besarla de forma lenta y cuidadosa, sin prisas, solo disfrutando de esos ratos de intimidad del que ahora disponían.

-¿No te parece emocionante esto? – susurró Harry entre beso y beso – tu y yo, solos, en un sitio diferente al que acostumbramos...

-Harry, estamos en un hospital... – dijo Yael separándose de él

-Justo por eso, también tiene que haber un poco de alegría¿no? No todo será tristeza – se defendió pero se calló de inmediato al ver la mirada que le mandó Yael – vale, vale, solo era una idea, una idea loca de un paciente muy aburrido – se separó de ella juguetonamente y volvió a su antigua posición.

Yael sonrió para sí, esa forma de bromear solo podía significar que el chico ya estaba recuperado completamente y además ese Harry divertido y juguetón le recordaba muchísimo al Harry del año anterior, cuando James estaba a su lado.

Aunque también era verdad que apenas había comentado nada de lo que había sucedido. Solo había contado brevemente donde había estado, como había sido la pelea con Malfoy y como había logrado salir a la desesperada de allí.

Sobre el ataque del Valle, a penas había echo ningún comentario. Se había limitado a escuchar y a esconder lo que pensaba en algún rincón de alma, pero ellos tampoco querían presionarlo, aún.

La Ravenclaw se giró hacia su chico y empezó a pasear sus dedos levemente por el pecho de Harry, en una especie de suaves caricias haciendole cosquillas, que por orgullo, el chico, intentaba no reír.

-Que parejita tan mona – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta ocasionando que los dos se separaran, más por el susto que por lo que estaban haciendo. Era la medimaga que se ocupaba de Harry. Era una mujer joven, no debía tener más de 35 años y para el gusto de Yael, demasiado guapa – venía a ver si estabas bien pero ya veo que sí – dijo sonriendo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, pero un pellizco en el costado de Yael le hizo retirarla- ¿necesitas algo Harry? – preguntó amablemente.

-No gracias, estoy bien – dijo Harry y la medimaga, con una nueva sonrisa, se fue.

-No gracias, estoy bien – repitió Yael imitando la voz de Harry.

-¿Celosa? – canturreó el Gryffindor.

-¿Yo¿De esa medimaga¡que va! – contestó con mal carácter cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros.

La verdad era que Yael no era una persona celosa, no en exceso, pero no podía evitar sentir antipatía por esa mujer.

-Ah, pensaba, porque Diana es muy simpática

-¿Diana¿Llamas a esa mujer por su nombre? – saltó Yael ofendida, tanto que Harry no pudo aguantar más la risa.

-Uiii, que malos son los celos – dijo entre risas.

-No estoy celosa.

-Oye¿pero no habíamos quedado que yo era el celoso de la relación? – bromeó, pero Yael seguía enfuruñada con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la puerta – sino recuerda la que te monté durante estos meses cuando te veía con alguno. Además – intentó de nuevo, esta vez acompañando sus palabras con besos – ¿cómo me iba a mi a gustar esa mujer teniéndote a ti a mi lado¿No ves que tú eres mucho más guapa que ella? Y mucho más divertida y sensible y dulce y...

-Vale, vale deja ya el peloteo – le cortó Yael, pero no pudo esconder que las palabras del chico le habían gustado.

-¿A qué parecía convincente? – dijo Harry con picardía, pero antes de que Yael pudiera contestar ya la tenia apresada entre su cuerpo y el colchón, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse de reprimendas y corresponder los besos que su novio le brindaba.

´´´´´´´´

Había muchas maneras de definir a Albus Dumbledore, pero en todas y cada una de las definiciones aparecerían las palabras bonachón, simpático, divertido y un largo etcétera alabando su carácter jocoso incluso excéntrico en muchas ocasiones. Pero había algunos rasgos del carácter del director que solo los muy allegados, o los que habían tenido la desgracia de enfrentarse a él conocían. Y ahora, la cara del anciano no tenía nada de las descripciones más comunes.

Era martes por la tarde y Dumbledore estaba sentado al lado de la cama del paciente de la habitación 205 con los brazos cruzados y una expresión poco amistosa esperando a que Harry Potter despertara.

No había hablado con el chico desde que despertara y tampoco lo había pasado a ver. Sabía de su evolución a través de Remus y Sirius pero todavía no había hablado con él, pero ahora, cuando al día siguiente recibiría el alta, le parecía conveniente comentar algunas cosas, la primera y más importante, qué había sucedido en realidad, y luego sobre lo que había pasado en el Valle de Godric.

La cara de Harry reflejaba tranquilidad, cosa realmente irónica debido al peso que el chico llevaba en sus espaldas, pero Dumbledore pensó que como mínimo en sueños Harry estaba en paz.

Poco a poco esa cara de tranquilidad se fue volviendo seria hasta que por fin, Harry despertó por completo. Estirándose perezosamente, parpadeó rápidamente para aclarar la vista y descifrar de quién era la figura que estaba sentada a su lado, pero tampoco le hizo falta mucho tiempo, la figura de Albus Dumbledore era reconocible con bastante facilidad.

-Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Harry bastante sorprendido por esa visita. La verdad es que le había extrañado esa súbita falta de interés a su figura.

-Buenas tarde, Harry – saludó Dumbledore con una voz tan seca que hizo que el chico se sorprendiera.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? – le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose qué querría en realidad.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de que hablemos.

-Estoy seguro que todo lo que necesita saber ya se lo habrán contado Remus o Sirius durante estos días – contestó con bastante bordería.

Dumbledore lo miró de forma penetrante como si quisiera leer que pasaba por la cabeza de su alumno y Harry consciente de que con el contacto visual era como se usaba la legilimencia y aunque él era bastante bueno en oclumancia, prefirió apartar la vista.

-No te equivocas, tus padres me contaron qué les explicaste, pero su explicación me pareció...poco profunda.

-¿Usted cree? No creo que se necesite saber mucho más de lo que conté. Malfoy me tendió una trampa, yo piqué y me vi rodeado por un batallón de mortifagos comandados por el niño mimado de Slytherin – contestó de forma desinteresada, irguiéndose en la cama.

-Eso lo sabía, y también sé como lograste salir de allí, pero lo que no sé es como pudiste picar en su anzuelo.

-Será que soy muy inocente – dijo Harry con burla.

-No, Harry, creo que tu inocencia ya empieza a perderse... – le contradijo Dumbledore, levantándose de la silla y situándose a los pies de la cama de Harry - tus poderes han aumentado mucho con la muerte de James – Harry sintió un pinchazo en el pecho por la forma tan cruda de decirlo – cosa que es muy beneficiosa para ti, pero también muy peligrosa para los que estamos a tu alrededor. Sobre todo para tus amigos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-No podemos permitir que consigas desaparecerte del castillo con esa facilidad, sin decir donde vas o porque te vas. Eres la piedra angular de todo nuestro destino.

-Ah, ya lo entiendo – exclamó Harry levantándose él también para encarar a su director – usted quiere mantenerme a salvo porque soy el único que puede liberaros de una muerte segura¿no? Solo soy una arma cargada que se ha de guardar entre algodones hasta que se necesite usarla – el tono de Harry se había vuelto frío, hablando con mucha crueldad. Le daba igual que quien estuviese enfrente suyo fuera el mejor mago de toda la historia. Cada vez se sentía más de esa manera, una bomba frágil, pero necesaria para ganar la guerra.

-Se equivoca señor Potter – contestó Dumbledore, remarcando el apellido. Las palabras amistosas se había terminado. El directo estaba sacando su faceta menos conocida – por muy extraño que le parezca veo en usted mucha más que eso.

-Pues muchas veces no lo parece...

-Le prohíbo terminantemente que siga recurriendo a su poder de desaparición dentro del colegio, Potter. Es un don demasiado poderoso en una manos demasiado inconscientes.

-¿Me lo prohíbe? – repitió Harry asombrado – usted no entiende porque lo hice...

-Lo que no entiendo es como fue capaz de caer en esa trampa y marcharse de esa manera sin avisar a nadie de lo que pasaba su cabeza...

-Lo que yo no entiendo es como usted puede seguir aceptando en su colegio a gente como Malfoy. Todos sabemos que todos los Slytherin son mortifagos, pero sin embargo usted les sigue permitiendo la entrada en la escuela.

-Se equivoca de nuevo señor Potter – le contestó Dumbledore bajando el tono de voz, convirtiéndolo en un susurro – da la casualidad de que los mortifagos que más daño han hecho no eran Slytherins.

-¿Ah no? – contestó Harry escéptico – ¿por ejemplo?

-Por ejemplo Peter Pettigrew.

Esas cuatro palabras cayeron como una losa encima de Harry. Toda la actitud de prepotencia que tenía se esfumó como el humo de un cigarrillo. Miró a Dumbledore que seguía observándolo y asintió de forma imperceptible. Seguidamente se sentó en su cama y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

-No puedo prometerle no volver a utilizar la aparición – dijo – si creo que alguno de mis amigos están en peligro...

-Eres igual que tu padre – dijo Dumbledore para suavizar la situación – el hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Es por el sacrificio de mi padre que tengo esos poderes, no puedo desaprovecharlos.

-Mientras nos comentes cuales son tus intenciones nos basta – admitió el director – y bueno, que seas un poco más cerebral.

-¿Saben algo de Malfoy? – preguntó Harry mirando de nuevo a Albus.

-No, ni rastro de él. Los mortifagos que apresaron después de tu despliegue de poder no sabían prácticamente nada. No saben ni donde están escondidos los Malfoy, ni los planes de Voldemort, ni nada que tenga un mínimo de interés.

-¿Y qué pasa con el Valle?

-Ese era otro asunto que quería hablar contigo – dijo el anciano director en un tono más suave – hay varios fallecidos de las casas cercanas a la vuestra, bueno a la tuya. Nicole se está encargando del caso y Sirius ha ido un par de veces, pero la casa está en perfecto estado. Por lo que Sirius nos ha dicho...

Entonces Dumbledore le contó sobre la supuesta magia de Gryffindor que cubría la casa y que eso era lo que la había salvado de la destrucción.

Ningún mortifago había sido capturado en esa pequeña emboscada, y no sabían porque habían atacado ese lugar.

-Las teorías de Nicole son que os querían hacer ver que la casa podía ser destruida y haceros recordar el pasado – acabó Dumbledore – pero aunque de alguna manera lo han conseguido, no han logrado su principal objetivo. Destruir el último recuerdo de tu familia.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo? – preguntó.

-No lo sé. Hablaré con Nicole y ella ya te dirá algo. Creo que no tendrá problemas en ir al castillo – dijo Dumbledore pícaramente. Harry pensó si a ese hombre se le escapaba algo alguna vez – debo irme ya. Espero que tu próxima aventura no te lleve al hospital – añadió en todo recriminatorio y después de una mueca de Harry salió de la habitación tarareando una especie de canción.

Harry volvió a tumbarse en la cama mientras negaba con la cabeza con un sentimiento desagradable. Ese hombre siempre lograba desconcertarlo y de alguna manera hacerlo sentir culpable.

Suspiró de forma audible y se puso a mirar a la puerta con la esperanza de que alguien entrara y le hiciera olvidar esa charla. Esperaba con ansias a que llegara el día siguiente cuando por fin le dejarían salir de esa aburrida habitación.

´´´´´´

Eso es todo por hoy. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capitulo y que si tardo un poquito en actualizar me perdonéis. Un beso a todos!

Have a nice day!


	27. You take the home from the boy but not

Holaaaaa! VOLVÍ! Cuanto tiempo sin hacer esto, Dios! Cuanto lo echaba de menos! Voy a daros una explicación de porque tanto tiempo de ausencia... primeramente porque el día tan solo tiene 24 horas y mi vida se ha vuelto estresante. Trabajo y estudio, durante los 7 días de la semana hago alguna cosa, si no voy a clase, trabajo y si no trabajo voy a clase, además me he propuesto aprobarlo todo a la primera, por lo que he de estudiar y bla bla bla...concretando, que de entre todas las cosas, lo de escribir quedó en un segundo plani, además pasé por una saturación del mundo de Harry Potter. Deje de leer cualquier fic, de leer ninguna noticia, y sobretodo de escribir. Llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo Harry Potter que me harté, por eso tampoco me apetecía escribir y no me salía nada aunque lo intentara, por lo que lo deje y decidí retomarlo de nuevo cuando me inspirara y eso llegó cuando la cuarta peli de HP se estrenó...me encantó la peli y no se de alguna manera me inspiro de nuevo y esto es el resultado.

He perdido un poco la practica y aun no tengo ese punto que era mío, pero poco a poco. Escribiré otro capitulo antes de que acabe la navidad, lo prometo, pero quizás luego desapareceré otra vez aunque intentaré no estar tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida. Eso sí, no voy a dejar el fic sin acabar, eso nunca nunca nunca. Este fic tendrá su final.

En fin, no me enrollo más y os dejo leer. Como hace mucho que no leéis nada mío, os refresco la memoria: Harry después de su duelo con Malfoy acabó en el hospital muy mal herido, pero como siempre se recuperó. En el capitulo pasado Harry estaba en el hospital y mantuvo alguna conversación con Dumbledore y sus padres. Más o menos era eso...

* * *

Capitulo 27: **You take the home from the boy but not the boy from his home**

Las dos gárgolas que representaban a unos horribles cerdos alados dieron la bienvenida a Harry cuando aterrizó junto a Remus y Sirius en los terrenos del castillo. Como cada vez que su medio de transporte era un traslador acabaron trastabillando y cayendo al suelo unos encimas de otros.

-Deberíais haber dejado que os trajera yo – gruñó Harry intentando levantarse mientras apartaba la pierna de Sirius de su espalda.

-No quiero oír hablar de desapariciones por un tiempo muy largo¿entendido Harry? – murmuró Remus sacándose el polvo su túnica. Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero por lo visto ninguno de los dos le vio porque Sirius le agarró del hombro y empezó a empujarlo discretamente para que entrara en los terrenos.

-A poder ser Whiskers, la próxima vez que crucemos esta verja sea después de pasar unas tranquilas y relajadas vacaciones. Nada de hospitales ni enfermerías ¿lo tienes claro?

-Lo intentaré pero no prometo nada – dijo Harry girando la cara rápidamente para no ver la mirada asesina de su padrino. Estaba seguro que tras esa medio broma había una gran parte de regañina.

-Pasarás la noche en nuestra habitación – le informó Remus.

-No voy a desaparecer de nuevo...

-Por si acaso – dijo Sirius dándole una palmadita en el hombro instándole a seguir y callarse.

Solo al entrar, Harry sintió que volvía a estar en casa. Había pasado un poco más de una semana fuera pero había quedado saturado del olor a hospital, a los cuidados excesivos de todos, del control que suponía pasarse encerrado entre cuatro paredes con siempre dos personas detrás de tu puerta. Como mínimo el castillo era grande, y de alguna manera encontraría un instante para escaparse de todo y de todos.

Era ya un poco tarde y un murmullo lejano pero constante le indicaba a Harry que sus compañeros estarían todos cenando en el Gran comedor por lo que disimuladamente intentó escaparse de sus padres y entrar para comer algo y saludar a sus amigos pero Remus, pillándole la intención lo agarró del cuello de la túnica y lo arrastró hacia las escaleras.

-Pero...yo...quería

-Tenemos que hablar contigo en la habitación – sentenció Sirius seriamente, cosa que hizo que a Harry se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Cuando Sirius estaba serio no era nada que presagiara buenos tiempos.

Los pasillos estaban prácticamente desiertos pero durante el trayecto hasta llegar a la habitación de los merodeadores se cruzaron con algunos alumnos despistados que cuando se daban cuente de con quien acababan de cruzarse se giraban inmediatamente y empezaban a comentar con su compañero en voz baja.

-Han vuelto los viejos tiempos – dijo con amargura mirando de reojo como dos niños de segundo de Hufflepuff hablaban exaltados.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado – le soltó Sirius tomando el último pasadizo antes de llegar a su habitación.

-Pero bueno¿se puede saber por qué estáis hoy justamente de tanta mala leche? -preguntó, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos llegaran a contestarle, el viejete del cuadro que custodiaba la entrada a la habitación empezó a llamarlo a voz en grito para saludarlo.

Media hora después (minuto arriba, minuto abajo) por fin lograron despedirse del viejo y entrar a la habitación y la primera impresión que tuvo Harry era que se había equivocado, que esa no podía ser la habitación de Remus Lupin, de Sirius Black, sí, pero no de Remus.

Remus debió leer la incertidumbre de Harry en el rostro porque dirigiéndose hacia el sofá seriamente le dijo:

-He tenido otras preocupaciones.

-Yo me siento muy cómodo – intervino Sirius sin poder aguantarse olvidándose completamente que en teoría estaban enfadados con Harry.

-Harry, siéntate – dijo Remus cortando a su amigo y señalándole con un adema donde debía sentarse.

Con reticencia y sin entender del todo, Harry obedeció a su padre. No entendía porque estaban de tan mal humor con él, justo el día en que volvía a casa. La verdad es que durante su estancia en el hospital no habían estado tan cariñosos con el como era normal, pero lo había achacado al estrés y a la preocupación, todo unido al susto que les había pegado, pero ahora que ya había acabado todo la cosa debería haberse pasado¿no?

-Tenemos que darte dos noticias – empezó Sirius.

-¿Una buena y una mala? – tanteó Harry

-Mañana tienes que ir al Valle de Godric – le anunció Remus sin rodeos. Habían intentado evitar esa posibilidad, pero los aurores y los encargados de la investigación requerían su presencia para hacerle algunas preguntas y aunque ellos no estuvieran muy por la labor de llevar a Harry al epicentro de un huracán de recuerdos, recuerdos, ahora, más nítidos que nunca y más dolorosos, no tenían opción de negarse.

-¿Tengo que ir a hacer qué?

-Eres el dueño de la casa y quieren hablar contigo.

-Y no...¿no podéis ir vosotros?

-Sirius ha ido un par de veces – le informó Remus. Harry, sorprendido, dirigió inmediatamente su mirada hacia su padrino. Por al cara que tenía el animago, éste no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de lo que había visto, por lo que el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su estomago, se apretó un poco más.

-Nicole pasará a buscarte mañana por la mañana para ir hacia allí – dijo Sirius – pero antes quiere hablar contigo.

Harry asintió como pudo, la noticia le había dejado tan traspuesto que ni siquiera tuvo ganas de hacer algún comentario sobre su padrino y Nicole a los cuales los había visto muy unidos en el hospital.

-Y ahora pasemos a hablar de tu castigo – retomó la palabra Remus, sacando a Harry de su submundo.

-¿Castigo?

-Todas las acciones tienen sus consecuencias – le recordó Padfoot – y tu acción fue muy gorda, por lo que tu castigo, lo será también.

-Esa regla de tres no la acabo de entender yo...

-Sí, mira es muy fácil – siguió Sirius levantándose – hoy, antes de que te dieran el alta hemos tenido una conversación con el doctor y lo que nos ha dicho ha sigo la puntilla para acabar de decidirnos sobre tu castigo.

-Por lo visto, aunque tus niveles de magia están perfectamente recuperados, aún siguen muy inestables – le explicó Remus mientras Harry miraba alternativamente a los dos intentando descubrir que pasaría a continuación – eso quiere decir que quizá por hacer el menor hechizo puedes desmayarte.

-¿Y...?

-¿Has hecho magia en el hospital? – le preguntó Remus.

-No que yo recuerde.

-Pues eso seguirá siendo así hasta dentro de dos semanas – terminó diciendo Sirius.

-¿Qué? – gritó Harry.

-Lo que ha dicho Padfoot. Tu castigo es no hacer magia.

-Pero...¿y las clases¿Y los entrenamientos?

-Puedes seguir las clases perfectamente, solo en la parte teórica, claro - siguió Remus. Si no fuese por quien era, Harry pensaría que el hombre lobo estaba disfrutando con todo eso.

-Y no habrá entrenamientos prácticos hasta dentro de una temporadita, por lo que me da que alguien leerá mucho en estos tiempos – Sirius, definitivamente, sí que estaba disfrutando.

-Pero si soy un mago – intentó reprochar Harry buscando cualquier argumento que pudiese ser útil – estudio en un colegio de magia, vivo rodeado de ella¿Cómo puedo estar en medio de un mundo mágico y no hacer magia de ningún tipo?

-De ningún tipo, tu lo has dicho – ratificó Remus – Ni con varita, ni sin varita y muchísimo menos animagia, por supuesto. Te podemos jurar que sabremos si practicas, Harry.

-Esto no es justo – acabó diciendo Harry cruzándose de brazos en una pose que intentaba mostrar su ofensa.

-Lo sentimos pero así están las cosas – dijo Remus levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Sirius le dio un golpecillo en el hombro y se fue detrás de su amigo, pero antes de entrar en el baño, por lo visto recordó algo.

-Y por cierto, se nos olvidaba comentarte: El quidditch también queda excluido durante esos 15 días.

´´´´´´

La noche se hizo eterna para Harry. No pudo conciliar el sueño de ninguna de las maneras. Solo al pensar que cuando se levantase debería ir al Valle de Godric, su verdadero hogar, ahora completamente destruido y con vecinos y conocidos fallecidos el nudo en el estomago que tenía desde la noche anterior se hacía más notorio.

No tenía mucha idea de cómo estaría el panorama ni el porqué querían hacerlo ir hasta allí, no creía que su presencia mejorara las cosas, en todo caso las empeoraría, como siempre, y si lo que querían era que explicara la supuesta aura que cubrió la casa durante el ataque, él no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Que hablaran con Godric Gryffindor si podían, el montó todo eso, seguro que lo sabría.

Estaba dando la enésima vuelta en la cama cuando escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría y tres voces hablaban entre susurros. Nicole había llegado para llevarlo al infierno.

-Harry es hora de levantarse – dijo Remus asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Sin muchas ganas Harry se levantó dispuesto a enfrentarse nuevamente a una situación desagradable.

Cuando ya estuvo vestido salió de la habitación donde sus padres y la auror estaban tomando una taza de café.

-¿Quieres? – le ofreció Remus pero Harry prefirió desechar la oferta. Aunque olía riquísimo, tenía el presentimiento que su revuelto estómago no lo soportaría.

Nicole le saludó con una sonrisa tímida, consciente de que en ese momento Harry no le tenía mucha estima.

-Lo siento Harry pero ya hace días que piden que vayas – se disculpó intuyendo el pensamiento del chico.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer cuando lleguemos?

-Mi jefe quiere tener una entrevista contigo, quiere saber si sentiste algo en el momento en que la casa fue atacada, si sientes algo nuevo al estar allí...no sé. Sinceramente, Harry, estamos un poco perdidos.

-Ese tío es un idiota – saltó Sirius - siempre lo ha sido.

-¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Harry.

-Claro que sí, era el jefe de tu padre y mío también. A nosotros dos nos tenía una especial manía, supongo que era porque nosotros con 20 años ya éramos mejor aurores de lo que él haya sido jamás. Nunca podré sacarme de la mente la cara de enfermo que puso cuando me detuvieron, creyéndose que él no se había equivocado conmigo y luego, el otro día cuando fui al valle, tan tranquilo, como si nada no hubiese pasado – dijo Sirius que se iba encendiendo a medida que iba hablando de su tan querido jefe.

-Robert Ryan no es una persona que tenga mucho don de gentes – dijo Remus para cortar a su amigo.

-Pues ese es mi jefe y como no aparezcamos delante de él enseguida, tendré que venir a pedir un puesto de profesor a Dumbledore – dijo Nicole apurando su taza de café.

-Quizá no sea tan mala idea – dijo pícaramente Sirius levantándose él también.

-Tómatelo con calma, Harry – le advirtió Remus pasándole la mano por el pelo en tono paternal – no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos, se cerebral. No te va a gustar lo que vas a ver, pero actúa con cabeza.

-Es hora de irnos – anunció Nicole alargándole un bolígrafo muggle muy roto.

-Cuando vuelvas, búscanos – dijo Sirius y justo después, sintió el tan conocido tirón del ombligo y la habitación desapareció de su vista.

´´´´´

Por primera vez en todos sus años en el mundo mágico, Harry aterrizó de pié después de un viaje con traslador. Nicole se las arregló de tal forma que los dos cayeron suavemente sobre sus pies sobre el suelo nevado del valle.

-Muchos años apareciéndome de esa forma – dijo la auror y cogiendolo de forma cariñosa del brazo empezó a andar a paso rápido para evitar el frío viento que soplaba de cara.

Habían aparecido a las puertas que daban la bienvenida al valle y solo al entrar, un ambiente enrarecido se hizo notorio. El ambiente cálido y tranquilo que siempre rodeaba el Valle había desaparecido y en un rápido vistazo se podía observar como una gran cantidad de casa estaban destruidas, otras estaban en proceso de construcción y algunas, muy pocas, seguían en pie, pero todo, todo rodeado de un silencio sepulcral. Harry apretó los dientes para evitar empezar a gritar de desesperación.

Por la calle no había muchas personas, pero las pocas que habían iban cabizbajas sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Eso sí, cuando alguien se daba cuenta de que Harry Potter estaba allí se dirigía rápidamente a él para estrecharle la mano y dedicarle cuatro palabras reconfortantes.

No habían ni cruzado dos esquinas cuando Harry ya tenía ganas de irse de allí y encerrarse en soledad. El agarre de Nicole se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que los vecinos paraban a Harry y le contaban entre lagrimas que el vecino del numero 8 había muerto en el ataque, o que la pareja del numero 20 había perdido el negocio y la casa y ahora no sabían como podrían seguir adelante.

-El ministerio esta buscando algún tipo de recurso para ayudarlos – le dijo Nicole al oído – pero no es fácil. El ministerio no anda sobrado de dinero.

Si el ánimo de Harry bajaba por momentos de forma proporcional a los pasos que daba, fue girar una calle y caérsele el alma a los pies de golpe. Allí estaba su casa, la casa que su padre había trabajado tanto para restaurar y dejarla en perfecto estado, rodeada de escombros de las casas colindantes, todas derrumbadas, sin quedar ni un tabique en pie.

-Harry Potter, ya teníamos ganas de verle – escuchó Harry que decían y casi sin ser consciente dio la mano a un hombre mayor con el pelo blanco y muy alto – Robert Ryan, jefe de los aurores del Reino unido – se presentó estrechando su mano fuertemente.

-Harry debería estar en clase, señor, por lo que no deberíamos retrasarlo mucho – dijo Nicole todavía cogida a Harry.

-Por supuesto señorita Rose – dijo Ryan con una sonrisa falsa. Harry empezaba a entender porque a James y a Sirius no les había caído bien – había pensado que podríamos hablar en su casa si me permite la entrada, por supuesto – dijo a modo de broma, pero como Harry no estaba por la labor, solo hizo una mueca e intentando no mirar mucho a su alrededor se adelantó hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada y abrirla sin mirar atrás.

Dentro, todo seguía tal cual lo dejaron al marcharse de allí por navidad, lo que aún hacía más desalentador lo del exterior.

Sin perder mucho tiempo y sin mirar si alguien le seguía o no se dirigió hacia la mesa del comedor y se sentó. Si querían hablar con él, lo mejor era hacerlo rápido. Si una cosa había aprendido en la vida era que las cosas dolorosas cuantos antes acabaran, mejor para todos.

Nicole no entró en la casa, solo lo hizo Ryan y por lo visto entendió a la perfección la idea de Harry porque se sentó delante de él y empezó a sacar pergaminos de su maletín.

-Tengo entendido, señor Potter que quiere dedicarse a la aurologia una vez termine Hogwarts – dijo el auror para intentar establecer conversación mientras sacaba una pluma y su tintero.

-Sí, me gustaría – dijo escuetamente.

-Si es tan bueno como lo fue su padre estaremos encantados de recibirle.

Harry no contestó, solo se cruzó de brazos esperando empezar para acabar ya con todo eso.

-Si no le importa, yo debería retomar mis clases cuando antes...

-Por supuesto – se apresuró a decir – el ministerio tiene entendido que usted posee unos poderes especiales debido a su conexión sanguínea con Godric Gryffindor.

-Ajá...

-¿Qué clases de poderes?

-Ninguno de los que usted quisiera oír, señor – contestó Harry.

-¿Sabe qué querría oír¿Posee la legilimencia?

-No, pero por lo visto usted sí, porque he practicado bastante con la oclumencia y sé reconocer cuando alguien quiere entrar en mi mente.

-¿Cómo...?

-No sentí nada cuando atacaron el Valle, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar y tampoco sé porque la casa quedó cubierta con el aura de protección, no tengo ni la más remota idea. Lo siento señor Ryan, pero no puedo ayudarle en nada – finalizó Harry haciendo el amago de levantarse, pero la voz del jefe de los aurores le hizo detenerse.

-Es muy parecido a su padre, señor Potter.

-He podido comprobarlo por mi mismo, señor

-¿Usted, entre todos esos poderes, no tiene una aura de protección cuando está en peligro?

-Fue un hechizo que me costó mucho perfeccionar, pero solo actua en mi persona y de cualquier manera, en ese momento no sabía que el Valle estaba siendo atacado, por lo que yo no pude poner el hechizo en ella.

-El señor Black nos comentó que hace quince años, la noche en el que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado desapareció, la casa tenía un resplandor igual – dijo Ryan sorprendiendo a Harry que no sabía nada de eso. Su sorpresa se debió notar en su cara porque el auror lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Harry intentó sobreponerse.

-Como comprenderá, no recuerdo ese día.

-¿Pudo haberlo convocado usted, ese aura?

-¿Cómo quiere que un niño de un año de edad convoque un aura que proteja a toda una casa? – saltó Harry.

-Un niño de un año de edad que venció al mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos.

-Ya he tenido suficiente – Harry se levantó bruscamente harto de tanta tontería – no tengo ni idea de que pasó la noche de Halloween de hace 15 años y no tengo ni idea de que pasó hace una semana, no sé porqué un aura extraña cubre esta casa y ni siquiera sabía que eso sucediera, por lo que yo no tengo nada que ver en eso – Robert Ryan miraba a Harry con una mezcla de extrañeza porque un chico de esa edad le hablara de esa forma y con enfado mal disimulado. Si Harry hubiese sido más cerebral, tal y como le había pedido Remus, hubiese pensado antes de hablar. Quien sabe, quizás ese hombre fuese su jefe dentro de unos 4 años.- Si quiere información busque en los libros o en archivos antiguos. Lo siento pero yo no puedo ayudarle. Buenos días – acabó diciendo y tras abrir la puerta salió de su casa, dejando dentro a un sorprendido Robert Ryan.

Nicole, que estaba esperando al lado de la puerta acompañada de Kingsley se sorprendió de que la reunión hubiese sido tan corta, pero aún se sorprendió más cuando Harry a paso rápido pasó por su lado sin decirle nada y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Harry, espera – le llamó, pero Harry ya le llevaba unos cuantos metros de distancia – Harry, que Sirius me mata si te me pierdes.

Pero nada, Harry apenas estaba atento de su alrededor y no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta estuvo apunto de chocar con un niño pequeño. Ese encuentro le hizo reaccionar. Reconoció de inmediato al chico, era uno de los pequeños del barrio y siempre le había caído especialmente bien. A pesar de tener solo 4 añitos hablaba por los codos con una fluidez que ya quisieran muchos mayores.

-Hola Harry – dijo el pequeño con su típica voz aniñada, pero sin el entusiasmo característico del niño.

-Hola Matt¿cómo estas? – le preguntó Harry agachándose a su altura. El niño iba cubierto con una bufanda que le tapaba hasta la nariz y un gorro que casi le cubría los ojos.

-¿Tú sabes que ha pasado aquí? – le preguntó el niño con voz confidente – desde hace unos días todo esta raro, la gente está triste, papá no viene a casa y mamá no para de llorar.

Esas últimas palabras acabaron por romper todos los esquemas de Harry que tuvo que evitar con todas sus fuerzas llorar delante del niño. Lo que no pudo evitar fue atrapar al pequeño Matt hacia él y abrazarlo.

-Tu también estás raro – hizo ver Matt aún entre los que parecían enormes brazos de Harry. Nicole ya había llegado a su altura y miraba la escena compungida

-No, no estoy raro – mintió Harry separando al pequeño y colocándole bien el gorro que se le había descolocado – es el frío que hace, que no me sienta bien.

-Harry, tenemos que irnos – dijo Nicole a lo que Harry asintió.

-¿Le darás recuerdos a tu mamá de mi parte? – dijo y el niño cabeceó – y ¿te portarás muy bien? – volvió a cabecear – así me gusta. Nos veremos muy pronto Matt y no te preocupes, todo volverá a ser como antes.

´´´´´´´

Por segunda vez en dos días Harry vio las feas gárgolas de la entrada a Hogwarts. Nicole le ayudó a levantarse (esta vez el aterrizaje no había sido tan perfecto como en la ida)

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí – contestó de forma no muy convincente

-Sirius y Remus me dijeron que fueras a verlos cuando volvieras¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No te preocupes, puedo solo. Además, quiero estar un poco a solas.

-Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto, pero no tenía más remedio – se disculpó la auror.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo – le dijo y después de despedirse, Harry se dirigió hacia el castillo a paso lento, las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Matt preguntándole que pasaba.

´´´´´

-Muy bien chicos¿quién pude darme el nombre de algún hechizo que inmovilice el contrincante de forma rápida y sin causar dolor? – preguntó Remus.

Los dos merodeadores estaban dando clase a los chicos de quinto curso de Ravenclaw, y aunque intentaban estar por la faena, ni Sirius ni Remus y tampoco Yael, que garabateaba distraídamente en el libro, estaban por la clase.

Todos lo chicos, excepto Yael levantaron el brazo tras la pregunta de Remus, pero tres toques en la puerta de entrada desvió la atención.

-Adelante – dio permiso Sirius, y por el hueco de la puerta apareció la cabeza de Harry. Yael volvió al mundo real y los dos merodeadores se acercaron hacia el chico.

-Ya he vuelto – les hizo saber.

-¿Qué tal¿Cómo estás¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sirius viendo a su "hijo" bastante decaído.

-Estoy..., estoy, dejémoslo ahí.

-¿Qué te ha pregunto Ryan? – quiso saber Remus.

-Debo irme a clase, luego hablamos¿vale? – dijo Harry intentando retrasar el momento de la charla lo máximo posible.

Y sin darles tiempo a nada más y tras mandar una mirada a Yael, salió de la clase para dirigirse a la suya; encantamientos.

´´´´´

Las clase de encantamientos eran una de las más divertidas de Hogwarts. Era la clase donde más usaban la varita y donde más practica hacían y normalmente eran las horas que más rápido se les pasaban a todos los alumnos. Pero si se tiene la cabeza en otro sitio y además se tiene prohibido hacer magia, la clase se puede volver un tanto aburrida.

Y eso era lo que le estaba pasando a Harry. Todos sus compañeros estaban practicando un hechizo para cambiar el color a cualquier superficie de madera y por lo visto era bastante divertido basándose en las risas que había por toda el aula, pero Harry estaba sentado en su pupitre jugando con la varita que le quemaba en las manos al no poder usarla y bastante absorto del mundo real que le rodeado.

-Oye chaval, estamos encantados de tenerte aquí, pero estoy seguro de que si le pides a Flitwich que te deje salir, lo hará – dijo Ron que estaba peleando con su trozo de madera.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer¿Ir a la torre de astronomía a ver si me atrevo y me tiro por ella? – dijo de forma sarcástica – mejor me quedo aquí y evito tentaciones.

-No hagas bromas con eso – le reprochó Hermione, que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia ese tipo de comentarios.

-Lo que tenemos que haces es ir a dar un paseo tranquilo por la nieve después de esta clase – propuso Ron

-Gracias chicos, pero ahora mismo no soy una gran compañía, por lo que mejor vais vosotros a dar vuestro paseito romántico, que yo me iré a la torre de astronomía...tranquila Hermione, no pienso suicidarme – aclaró rápidamente al ver la mirada de su amiga.

Y dicho y hecho. Una vez finalizada la clase, y antes de dar tiempo a Sirius y a Remus de encontrarlo, se apresuró a escabullirse a su lugar preferido de todo el castillo, su rinconcito de la torre de astronomía.

Hacía un frío terrible ahí arriba, pero había una tranquilidad brutal y un ambiente idóneo para relajarse y disfrutar de un momento de bajón en soledad, pero ese tan esperado momento a solas no duró más de diez minutos, que fue el tiempo que tardó Yael en encontrarlo.

-Supuse que estarías aquí – dijo a modo de saludo - ¿puedo sentarme? – preguntó y tras el asentimiento de Harry tomó asiento a su lado.

Estuvieron un rato sin decirse nada. Harry estaba aún mirando el cielo nublado que estaba tranquilo encima de sus cabezas intentado sacar de su mente cualquier imagen que hubiera visto, pero una imagen seguía permanente en su cabeza, y esa no era otra que Matt.

Él había vivido esa situación, pequeño, con grandes perdidas y sin saber nada de nada y de alguna manera la situación del niño era algo personal, propio, cercano.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no me pasaba esto. Estar a tu lado y no saber que decirte.

-Eso solo pasa cuando yo no estoy en mi mejor momento¿verdad? – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras giraba la cara para ver a su chica – estoy bien, esto no va a ser una gran crisis, no te preocupes.

-¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado?

-¿Te ofenderías mucho si te contestara que no? – interrogó de forma divertida.

-Claro que no – contestó rápidamente Yael.

-Pues lo siento cariño, pero prefiero reservármelo para mi..bueno para mi, para Sirius, para Remus, Dumbledore, la orden...que seguro que me lo harán contar en cuanto me vean – Harry sonrió levemente y tras darle un fugaz beso volvió a centrar su mirada en las nubes, por lo que ambos volvieron a caer en el silencio.

Los dos estuvieron de esa forma un largo rato y cuando Yael se estaba exprimiendo el cerebro para encontrar algo inteligente que decir, Harry la sorprendió con la pregunta que menos esperaba en ese momento...

-Yael¿a ti te gustan los niños?

-¿Eso es una proposición indecente? – contestó Yael descolocada, en broma, pero por la cara seria de Harry dedujo que el chico no hablaba en broma – Harry ¿qué te pasa¿Qué ha pasado en el Valle que estás tan raro?

-Cuando era pequeño – empezó Harry - y estaba en la alacena de casa de los Dursley soñaba en tener hermanos para no estar solo y tenía la determinación de que cuando yo fuera mayor tendría muchos hijos para eso, para que se tuvieran unos a los otros y nunca pasar por lo que yo estaba pasando, pero ahora...

-¿Ahora? – preguntó Yael temiéndose lo peor.

-Ahora no se si seria lo mejor. Dudo mucho que llegue a tenerlos, pero si los tuviera...

-No sigas, Harry, por favor – le interrumpió. Esa forma de hablar de su chico le recordaba quien era en realidad Harry y que tarde o temprano debería estar cara a cara con el que no debe ser nombrado batiéndose en un duelo a vida o muerte.

-Yael, deberíamos hacernos a la idea de que... – dijo mirando a la chica seriamente, pero Yael nuevamente le cortó.

-No sé que pasara dentro de uno, dos, cinco o diez años, pero si sé es que cuando acabe esta guerra tu y yo nos iremos a vivir a un lugar tranquilo y vamos a formar una familia numerosa, olvidando todos los fantasmas del pasado. ¿qué te parece el plan?

-Tienes mucha fe.

-Nunca la voy a perder – declaró con seguridad Yael.

-Gracias, Yael – dijo Harry visiblemente agradecido. No sabía el porque pero esas palabras de su chica le habían animado de alguna manera.

-De nada – contestó con una sonrisa, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantar – pero eso sí, espero que los niños salgan con mi pelo – bromeó.

´´´´´´´

La biblioteca de Hogwarts era ya de por si un lugar donde el silencio reinaba por todos sus rincones, pero ese silencio aún era más pronunciado si solo había un alumno y el reloj marcaba más allá de la una de la madrugada.

Ese alumno era, por supuesto, el quebrantador de normas más grande desde que los míticos merodeadores dejaran el colegio, que no era otro que Harry Potter.

Harry estaba en una mesa del fondo ( no fuese que la bibliotecaria se le ocurriera aparecer allí a esas horas) y estaba rodeado de infinidad de libros. Si Ron Weasley le hubiera visto segurísimo que le hubiese hecho algún comentario, pero ahora mismo la cabeza de Harry estaba absorta en otros temas.

La verdad sea dicha, no sabía exactamente que buscaba, solo estaba ahí para tener la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo que pudiese ser de utilidad, algo que ayudase de algún modo al valle para que nunca más pasara por algo como el ataque y también le había entrado la curiosidad sobre el aura de la casa. Él no sabías que también había ocurrido hacía 15 años y aunque estaba convencido de que su máxima explicación era un encantamiento que Godric Gryffindor le había echado para proteger la casa, algo le decía en su mente que siguiera buscando...¿y si era él tal y como pensaba Robert Ryan?

Estaba ojeando distraídamente un libro viejo y que de vez en cuando le hacía estornudar cuando una voz salió del bolsillo de su túnica pegándole un susto de muerte.

-¿Harry¿Harry estás ahí¿Me oyes?

Una vez pasado el susto inicial, Harry reaccionó sacando de su bolsillo el espejo intercomunicador que tanto Sirius como el poseían y en efecto, la cara de su padrino salía reflejada en el cristal. De reojo miró el reloj de cuco que colgaba en la pared... la 1 y cuarto de la madrugada

-¿Se puede saber dónde estás? – le preguntó el animago, no de forma muy cariñosa.

-Estoy en la biblioteca – contestó Harry sorprendido por ese tono pero en seguida entendió la preocupación de Sirius y no pudo evitar enfadarse – empiezo a estar harto a que me controléis todo el rato, no voy a volver a desaparecer, no soy tan idiota como os pensáis.

-¿Qué haces en la biblioteca?

-Criar gambas de corral, no te fastidia – dijo Harry de forma borde mientras cerraba con rabia el libro y en un gesto instintivo movía su mano para que con su magia, los libros se colocaran cada uno en su correspondiente libro, pero la voz de Sirius nuevamente, le hizo recordar su castigo, lo que le hizo suspirar de enfado.

-Menos humos chaval y a la cama – le advirtió Sirius.

Harry prefirió morderse la lengua a soltar algún comentario que más tarde pudiera arrepentirse, por lo que simplemente se levantó y empezó a ordenar los libros.

-Harry... – empezó de nuevo Sirius, pero Harry le interrumpió.

-Coloco los libros y me voy a dormir, Sirius, no hace falta que me controles durante todo el camino.

-Y tu no hace falta que me hables con ese tono, y si te estamos controlando es porqué...

-Porqué he perdido vuestra confianza, lo sé... cuando vuelva a recuperarla quizá sea demasiado tarde. Buenas noches Sirius – acabó diciendo cortando la comunicación dejando a Sirius en su habitación pensando en lo que había querido decir con eso.

´´´´´´

Hasta aquí. Espero escribir muy pronto, antes de que acaben las fiestas fijo, un beso a todos, portaros bien y feliz navidad!

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro interés por la historia


	28. Real life

Feliz día de reyes! Como os va el nuevo año? Espero que estos primeros días hayan sido muy muy buenos.

En fin voy por faena. Os dejo un nuevo capitulo, como veis no he tardado tanto como la ultima vez. La verdad es que tenia este capitulo listo desde hace dos días pero no he podido subirlo hasta ahora y así os lo doy como un regalo de reyes. Espero que os guste.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, llevo un montón ya, estoy muy muy feliz por todo el apoyo que me dais. Sois los mejores.

Nada más os dejo leer en paz, un besazo enorme y espero vuestras criticas. Besos.

* * *

Capitulo 28: **Real life**

-¡No puedo vivir sin magia!

Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado Harry tras pasarse dos días sin poder hacer ni un simple hechizo.

Era sábado por la tarde. Una tarde gris y fría, por lo que la sala común , donde en esos momentos se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaba abarrotada.

Esa circunstancia estaba poniendo histérico a Harry que no estaba de muy buen humor.

Debido al ruido de su alrededor no podía concentrarse en el ensayo que Snape le había mandado para el lunes con la supuesta intención de que se pusiera al día de las pociones que habían hecho en su ausencia. Si no sacaba como mínimo un 8, Snape le había amenazado en expulsarlo de la clase, y eso era una cosa que Harry no podía permitirse.

Estaba estresado y escribía todo lo rápido que su mano le permitía pero eso ocasionaba que grandes manchas de tinta salpicaran todo el trabajo, que con un simple hechizo podía borrar pero NO PODIA USAR LA MAGIA.

-Ya lo hago yo – se ofreció Hermione cogiendole amablemente el trabajo.

-No entiendo que pretenden con este estúpido castigo, la verdad – se quejó Harry. La relación con sus padres no pasaba por el mejor momento. El pensaba que lo estaban tratando como si fuera un crío y eso le tocaba en el orgullo, humillandole de alguna manera, pero lo que más le fastidiaba era la molestia que vivir sin magia le ocasionaba. Ya llevaba bastante retraso en las clases como para encima hacerlo todo " a pelo". Quizás se había acostumbrado demasiado a hacerlo todo utilizando la magia, pero ahora no podía entender como podía haber vivido 11 años sin ella y luego 4 veranos sin recurrir a ningún hechizo. Era un magodependiente.

-Lo hacen por tu bien - dijo suavemente Hermione mirando de soslayo a Ron que prefería mantenerse al margen. Ya conocía a Harry y sabía que en ese estado, cualquier comentario que pudieran hacerle le ofendería.

-¿Por mi bien, Herms! – saltó Harry validando el pensamiento de Ron – yo no le veo ningún bien, ahora mismo no estoy muy bien, Herms, estoy estresado, tengo miles de cosas que hacer, miles de ensayos que entregar y solo tengo dos días para hacerlos. Además Herms, tengo una vida social que mantener, pero claro, por mi bien no puedo recurrir a la magia para cumplirlo. POR MI BIEN!

-No lo pagues conmigo, Harry – dijo Hermione que a pesar de la rudeza con la que le había hablado su amigo no se había achicado. Sabía que no era Harry el que hablaba, era el temperamento Potter de Harry el que lo hacía.

-Lo siento, Hermione pero...

-Estas estresado, te hemos entendido – intervino por primera vez Ron en todo el rato.

-¡Tu lo has dicho! – concluyó Harry respirando profundamente para calmarse y preparándose para retomar su ensayo mientras era observado cautelosamente por sus amigos, pero cuando ni tan siquiera había acabado de leer la última línea que había escrito, un grito muy agudo de una niña de primero le hizo pegar un bote del susto manchando aun más su pergamino

-¡SE ACABÓ! Me voy de aquí. No me esperéis despiertos – dijo, más bien gritó, y cogiendo los libros los pergaminos y la mochila de cualquier forma salió hecho una furia por el retrato de la dama gorda mientras la casi totalidad de la sala le observaba.

-¿Últimamente esta muy raro, Potter ¿no? – escuchó Ron que comentaba un chico de tercero.

´´´´´

Si en la sala común de Gryffindor no había más que alboroto, la de Ravenclaw era una cosa totalmente opuesta. Los chicos estaban repartidos por las grandes mesas con sus libros comentando en voz muy baja los ejercicios, mientras el resto, quienes no estaban estudiando estaban alrededor del fuego hablando con tranquilidad, respetando quienes tuvieran que estudiar.

Yael era una de las que estaba en las mesas con un libro de defensa en las manos y un ensayo que entregar a Remus y Sirius. A su lado tenía a Luna, Ethel y Ethan, el más reciente novio de Ethel.

-¿Eran los crisopios lo que se utilizaba para combatir a los vampiros en luna llena? – preguntó Luna a Yael.

-No, los crisopios se utilizan para...

-Yael¿ese no es tu novio? – la interrumpió de repente Ethan señalando con la cabeza a la entrada de la sala.

Sin acabar de entender que había querido decir Ethan, Yael miró a la puerta y sí, efectivamente. Harry acababa de entrar a la sala cargado de libros y pergaminos y con la mochila colgando de su hombro.

La sala en pleno se quedó mirando al intruso sin lograr entender que hacía Harry Potter en esa sala ni como había podido entrar.

A pesar de los cientos de ojos que Harry tenía encima, él siguió su camino. Localizó a Yael en un rápido vistazo, se acercó a ella, dejó las cosas a su lado y agarrando una silla de al lado se sentó a la izquierda de la chica.

-Hola cariño – dijo tranquilamente y sin decir nada más se centró en el pergamino.

La cara de incredulidad de Yael hacía juego con todas las demás de sus compañeros mientras Harry, ajeno a todo eso, escribía en el pergamino.

La Ravenclaw intercambió miradas con sus amigos y se encogió de hombros, queriéndoles decir que ella estaba igual de confusa que todos ellos.

Lentamente se acercó a Harry y dijo en voz baja, consciente de que toda la sala le estaba mirando.

-Harry¿qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que acabar esto – dijo distraídamente señalando con su barbilla al papel.

-¿Y por qué no has ido a la biblioteca? – preguntó de nuevo

-Hace frío – contestó

-¿Y por qué no estudias en tu sala?

-Hay mucho ruido

-¿Cómo has entrado si no puedes hacer magia? – dijo bajando mucho la voz. Si Harry no podía hacer magia no había podido utilizar los poderes del heredero para abrir la puerta.

-Ayer te oí decir la contraseña.

-Ahhhh... – asintió Yael aún descolocada.

-Necesito tranquilidad para hacer los deberes, cariño – dijo Harry mirando a su novia. Empezaba a ser consciente de que lo que acababa de hacer era, si más no, raro – necesito que me acojáis un rato en vuestra sala – le dio un leve beso en los labios a Yael y tras mandar una mirada general de disculpa a toda la sala, volvió a mirar su ensayo. En la sala no se oía ni una mosca – esto si que es un buen ambiente de estudio – dijo y empezó a escribir velozmente.

Yael no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza e imitar a Harry volviendo a sus tareas. Bien mirado, no era tan malo tener a Harry ahí.

Lentamente toda la sala común volvió a su actividad, aunque aún de vez en cuando miraban de reojo a Harry extrañados. "Potter esta raro últimamente" pensaban todos.

´´´´´

La tarde se pasó muy rápida para Harry en la sala común de Ravenclaw, tan rápida que cuando se dio cuenta la sala esta prácticamente vacía y seguía a su lado, aunque dormida encima del libro de defensa.

Sonriendo abiertamente, Harry apartó lentamente los rizos que caían encima de la cara de Yael, haciéndole cosquillas por el leve roce ocasionando que poco a poco despertara.

-Buenas noches – dijo suavemente Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Yael pestañeó soñolienta intentando reubicarse.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó mientras se desperezaba.

-Tarde supongo, no me he dado cuenta de la hora, y de hecho ni de mi alrededor.

Tras esas palabras Yael recordó el porqué estaba durmiendo encima de una mesa de su sala común con Harry a su lado.

-Estás en mi sala común – le explicó tontamente Yael medio dormida, medio despierta.

-De eso me he dado cuenta, en mi sala no hay esas armaduras tan cursis – dijo a modo de broma que le valió un manotazo de parte de su chica.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? – le preguntó. Desde que había regresado de la visita del valle, estaba más retraído y decaído de lo normal y aunque intentaba enmascarar todo eso en el castigo que sus padres le habían impuesto Yael sabía que algo más había detrás de eso.

-Mañana es el partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff – dijo cambiando de tema y aunque Yael hizo una mueca de desacuerdo con el cambio de tema tan radical de su chico, Harry siguió como si no hubiese preguntado nada– ¿qué te parece si después del partido tu y yo nos damos una escapadita con Blackie? – propuso. Tenía a su moto muy abandonada por la falta de tiempo, pero se moría de ganas de echar a volar y que mejor que hacerlo con Yael.

-Tus padres... – empezó Yael, pero Harry la cortó con brusqueda.

-Mis padres que digan lo que quieran, pero no pienso pasarme un mes entero encerrado en el castillo.

-Harry...

-Si no quieres venir, me iré solo, necesito salir de aquí- concluyó de forma cortante. Se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacía atrás en una pose terca.

Yael tuvo que usar sus mejores armas para que a Harry se le pasara el enfado.

´´´´´

El quidditch era un deporte que a Harry le apasionaba. Le gustaba tanto que nadie diría que estaba viendo un partido que al él, ni le iba ni le venía. Bueno quizá un poco sí. Quería que ganara Ravenclaw por dos razones: una, por el campeonato y dos... porque ahora mismo se encontraba en la grada de Ravenclaw, rodeado de cientos de ellos y podían ponerse muy fieros si se le ocurría animar a Hufflepuff.

-Venga Patrick¡¡¡marca, marca!

-No me gusta ese Patrick – murmuró Harry. Patrick Davis, capitán y cazador del equipo de Quidditch. Un chico alto y muy guapo que estuvo "saliendo" con Yael en el periodo en que ellos no estaban juntos.

Yael, a pesar del ruido escuchó perfectamente a Harry y sonriendo al saber el motivo de su comentario le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo digo en serio – dijo Harry aunque en un tono más suave.

-¡GOOOOOL!

Finalmente Davis había marcado y Harry se encontró en medio de un grupo que gritaba como locos. Nunca había vivido un partido de quidditch en medio de una hinchada enfervorecida.

20 minutos después el partido se acabó con la victoria cómoda de Ravenclaw después de una captura fácil para el buscador de las águilas.

Yael estaba a su lado dando saltitos de felicidad mientras se dirigían al borde del bosque prohibido dispuestos a darse una paseo con Blackie. Lo que no sabían era que antes tendrían que enfrentarse con otro Black y con un lobo feroz.

-¿Donde te piensas que vas? – escuchó Harry desde atrás suyo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente. Había reconocido la voz (Sirius) y por el tono, podía jurar que habría una disputa.

-Nos vamos a dar una vuelta - dijo con simpleza. No había necesidad de mentir.

-Ibais a dar una vuelta – rectificó Remus. Tanto él como Sirius estaban parados delante de la pareja con los brazos cruzados y una cara de muy pocos amigos. ¿Cómo podían ser que dos personas tan divertidas tuvieran también ese porte de mala leche?

-No, no, ya lo he dicho bien. VAMOS a dar una vuelta – dijo con cabezonería Harry, agarrando de la mano a Yael con fuerza y dispuesto a seguir su camino, pero de nuevo la voz de Sirius le hizo detenerse.

-Estás castigado¿no lo recuerdas?

-Estoy castigado a no hacer magia y que yo sepa, Blackie funciona con gasolina, no con un wingardium leviosa.

-No seas insolente – le recriminó Remus.

-Ahora mismo te vuelves al castillo – Sirius dio un paso al frente acercándose a Harry, pero éste no se quedó atrás. Soltó la mano de Yael y también dio un paso adelante.

-No puedes darme ordenes- dijo con chulería.

-Es decir, a ver si he entendido de que va la cosa – siguió Sirius mirando fijamente a Harry – soy un padre para ti cuando necesitas alguien en quien apoyarse pero no soy el mismo padre cuando tienes que acatar mis ordenes.

Harry se paró en seco, sorprendido por esas palabras. Por la dureza de ellas.

Sirius miró por unos segundos más a Harry pero antes de que este dijera algo añadió.

-Mira haz lo que quieras, coge la moto y escápate, desaparece otra vez, haz magia, haz lo que te venga en gana, pero que sepas que como esa moto hoy sobrevuele Hogwarts, vas a tener que buscarte a otro para ir de buenas – finalizó dando la vuelta, dirección al castillo.

Tanto Harry como Remus se quedaron estáticos mirando como Sirius volvía con paso rápido hacia el castillo. Harry miró a Remus y éste no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y sin decir nada imitó a su amigo y empezó a andar.

-Harry... – empezó diciendo Yael acercándose a su chico y tomándolo de la mano.

-Nos vemos luego, cariño – dijo este dándole un leve beso para después marcharse a paso rápido en dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado sus padres dejando claro que no iba a coger la moto.

´´´´´´´

-¡Padfoot¡Padfoot¡Padfoot, para!

-Déjame, Moony

Remus estaba haciendo una persecución en todo regla. Sirius andaba a una velocidad que a Remus se le hacía difícil darle alcance por lo que no le quedaba otra opción que llamarlo a voz en grito en medio pasillo, rodeados de alumnos que regresaban a sus salas comunes después del partido.

-¿Quieres andar un poco más despacio, por favor? – le rogó, pero Sirius siguió a su ritmo como si no lo hubiera escuchado – muy bien tu lo has querido – le dijo Remus deteniéndose en seco viendo a Sirius perderse por el final del pasillo – esto requieres medidas drásticas – se dijo a si mismo y dando la vuelta en sus talones empezó a andar a paso lento hasta perderse en medio de la multitud.

´´´´´

Cuando Harry volvió a su sala común se encontró con que Ron y Hermione estaba en medio de una sesión cursi, como Harry lo llamaba.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de su lado sin decirles nada, pero por el suspiro que dio, Ron y Hermione se separaron y miraron entre sorprendidos y preocupados a su amigo.

-¿Tu no deberías estar de celebración con una Ravenclaw extasiada? – preguntó Ron lo que le valió un codazo de parte de su novia que había entendido a la perfección que Harry no estaba para bromas.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó, pero Harry no supo que contestar. Las palabras de Sirius aún seguían ahí martilleándole en la cabeza.

Quería a Sirius, lo adoraba y no era verdad eso que le había dicho. Era un padre para él en todas las situaciones pero... No sabía explicarlo. Se le hacía raro que fuera tan duro con él, no estaba acostumbrado y las veces que Sirius se había mostrado firme era poco más que desconcertante y no sabía actuar. De alguna manera cuando se mostraba duro le recordaba demasiado a los Dursley y sus castigos estúpidos y eso le hacía reaccionar de esa manera tan... tan infantil.

-¿Harry? – escuchó que le llamaba Hermione.

-¿Vosotros os peleáis con vuestros padres? – preguntó desconcertando a sus amigos. Sabían que la relación de Harry con Sirius y Remus no estaba en su cénit pero la pregunta era rara.

-Una relación padres e hijos no es relación si no hay peleas – dijo sabiamente Ron – las familias se han de pelear para demostrar que se quieren.

-Yo quiero muchísimo a mis padres y nunca me he peleado con ellos – comentó Hermione.

-Tu deberías ir a un zoo, cariño – bromeó Ron haciendo reír incluso a Harry

-Olvídame, Ronald – le dijo Hermione haciéndose la ofendida.

-No, en serio, es normal que te pelees con ellos, Harry – continuó Ron – solo que no estas acostumbrado a ello.

-Estoy segurísima que lo de peleas con los padres te recuerda a los Dursley – intervino Hermione y por como Harry abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, la chica supo que iba bien encaminada – y no tienen nada que ver, Sirius y Remus te quieren y se preocupan por ti como los Dursley nunca lo hicieron y es normal que a veces tomen decisiones que a ti te parezcan inútiles. Pero seguro que todo tiene su porqué.

-Yo no veo el por qué no de poder hacer magia – dijo con cabezonería Harry, ocasionando que Ron y Hermione negaran con la cabeza desesperados.

Harry estuvo un buen rato callado, acariciando distraídamente el gato de Hermione que se había subido a su regazo en busca de algún que otro mimo.

Después de eso, ninguno de los tres dijeron nada. Harry estaba tan metido en su mundo que si no llega a ser por Ron, no se hubiese dado cuenta de que Hedwig estaba en la ventana picoteando el cristal para llamar la atención.

Inmediatamente, un chico de quinto que reconoció la lechuza, le abrió la ventana permitiéndole la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Harry a su blanca lechuza cuando esta se posó en su hombro tendiéndole la carta. Apartó de un empujón a Crookshanks que bufó enfadado y con velocidad, Harry desató el pergamino preparándose mentalmente para lo que pudiera estar escrito. Él se esperaba una desgracia, no la letra de Remus, y menos lo que ponía.

"Te debo una explicación, ven a la habitación, por favor. Remus" 

-Este hombre me tiene loco – pensó en voz alta dándole la vuelta a la carta intentando encontrar algún mensaje oculto en ella.

-Yo de ti iría ya – dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez, a lo que Harry no se hizo de rogar.

Se dirigió a paso rápido hasta encontrarse de cara con el viejo del retrato. Una vez dicha la contraseña entró para encontrarse a Sirius sentado en el sofá y Remus ordenando la mesa.

-Hueles a gato - dijo Sirius a modo de saludó sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.

-Siento no ser un buen hijo en ese sentido tampoco.

-Haya paz – intervino Remus, acercándose él también al sofá.

-¿Qué estáis tramando? – interrogó el joven animago mirando a ambos intensamente.

-Tenemos que contarte una cosa – empezó Remus mientras Sirius giraba la cara como si de pronto la librería le llamara tremendamente la atención. Por la cara que tenía, Harry entendió que él no estaba muy por la labor de contarle nada – siéntate, por favor – le pidió y mientras Harry se iba poniendo más y más nervioso obedeció al hombre lobo.

-¿Bueno, qué¿Algo grave? – preguntó intranquilo - la última vez que me llamasteis de esta manera, tu te fuiste a Francia y regresaste más muerto que vivo.

-Esta vez nadie se va a ir a ningún lugar – dijo Remus – mira Harry desde que te prohibimos que hicieras magias has estado muy esquivo con nosotros. Sabemos que no entiendes el porqué del castigo, ni de la utilidad.

-Seguro que piensas que lo hacemos para fastidiarte –intervino Sirius sin mirarlo.

-La verdad es que el día que te impusimos el castigo no fuimos 100 sinceros contigo- retomó Remus la palabra cortando a Sirius y su mala leche.

-¿Qué queréis decir?

-Durante los días en que estuviste en el hospital – empezó Remus mirando como era costumbre en él a los ojos de Harry – tuvimos multitud de charlas con tu doctor. Es un medimago de confianza, un aliado a Dumbledore y que forma parte de la orden del fénix. Él era el único que sabe quien eres realmente y que eres capaz de hacer, pero aun y así, lo que tu habías hecho, vaciarte de magia, era algo que ningún mago hasta la fecha había podido hacer, por lo que se pasó muchas horas intentando darle una explicación a lo que te sucedía. Tus niveles de magia, Harry bajaron a limites imposibles para ningún mago y estos niveles son muy lentos de recuperar.

-Ve al grano por favor – le apremió Harry, impaciente.

-Cuando tu descubriste el poder de centrar tu magia en un solo hechizo te advertimos que ese poder podía matarte – dijo Sirius por primera vez, pero aún sin mirar a Harry- si un mago se vacía de su poder, muere instantáneamente y tu debiste morir ese día.

-Tus niveles de magia eran más bajos que los de cualquier muggle normal – retomó Remus – y recuperar esos niveles cuestan tiempo y sobretodo mucho descanso.

-Ya recuperé los niveles, cuando salí del hospital me dijisteis..

-Te mentimos – le contestó Sirius, mirándolo ahora sí – tus niveles de magia en este momento deben ser iguales a los de un niño mago de 5 o 6 años.

-¿Qué...?

-Por eso te prohibimos hacer magia. Cualquier hechizo medianamente potente te puede hacer volver al hospital y deberíamos empezar de nuevo.

-Pero esto es muy peligroso... y si hay un ataque y si...

-Intentamos reducir tu campo, te prohibimos hacer quidditch para evitar accidentes a los que tuvieras que recurrir a la magia, te prohibimos desparecer, salir del castillo...todo aquello con lo que pudieras hacerte daño.

-Deberíais habérmelo contado – exclamó entre enfadado y sorprendido Harry – yo podría haberos desobedecido.

-Confiábamos en ti – dijo con una sonrisa Remus – y vemos que aunque no estabas de acuerdo, has demostrado que eres leal.

-No puedes volver a hacerlo Harry – Sirius, por el contrario no tenía la misma sonrisa que su amigo – si tu cuerpo se vuelve a quedar bajo cero... – se calló un instante pensando como decirlo – en el mejor de los casos te convertirás en un muggle.

´´´´´´

Las tres escobas era el local más famoso de todo Hogsmade. Allí se podían encontrar a cualquier tipo de persona dependiendo de la hora a la que entraras. Por las mañanas podías encontrar a amas de casa que después de hacer las compras para la casa se pasaban por el bar a tomar algo caliente. Los ancianos ocupaban su lugar después de la comida, donde echaban sus timbas de cartas con los amigos. Éstos se iban a mediada la tarde cuando muchos chicos jóvenes se aparecían por allí a tomar algo con los amigos. Pero era a esa hora del día, por la noche, cuando más tranquilidad se respiraba. Eran las 11 de la noche del domingo y la gran mayoría de la gente que se encontraba allí eran parejas que se encontraban tras un largo día sin verse.

Nicole Rose, era una de las personas que se encontraba en el local. La auror del ministerio y miembro secreto de la orden del fénix estaba sentada en una mesa retirada de la sala removiendo con cansancio los restos de crema del capuchino. Había sido un largo día de trabajo en el ministerio y si no fuese porque Sirius la había llamado rogándole verse, estaría ya en la cama durmiendo profundamente.

-Siento haber tardado – dijo alguien a su espalda dándole un beso en la base del cuello. A no ser porque había reconocido a la perfección el perfume del hombre le hubiese mandando al fondo del salón con un certero hechizo.

-No importa – le contestó dándole un beso en los labios.

Sirius se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de la mujer y con un simple gesto y un guiño de ojo, Madame Rosmerta entendió que tomaría.

-¿Cómo estás¿Qué te pasa? Parecías preocupado por algo cuando hemos hablado antes

El animago no contestó de inmediato. Con tranquilidad se sacó la cazadora de cuero y la dejó en el respaldo de su silla justo en el momento en que Madame Rosmerta le traía un firewhisky con tres cubitos de hielo.

Agradeció con una sonrisa cansada a la camarera y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. La verdad es que no sabía porque había sentido una necesidad imperiosa de quedar con Nicole cuando ella se había puesto en contacto con él.

Quizá era porque después de que Harry se marchara de la habitación había necesitado salir él también de allí. Quizá era porque necesitaba estar con alguien un poco ajeno de sus problemas, o quizá simplemente porque necesita un poco de compañía, la compañía de alguien que le hiciera sentir bien.

-¿Ha pasado algo? – volvió a preguntar Nicole observando a Sirius remover su whisky metido en sus pensamientos.

-Necesitaba estar un rato contigo- dijo levantando la vista de su vaso y sonriéndole tiernamente.

-¿Un mal día? – le dijo con complicidad mientras arrastraba su silla un poco más cerca del hombre.

-No te llamó solo cuando tengo un mal día – se defendió él en broma haciéndose el ofendido.

-Si en el fondo me gusta que me necesites, tengo esa parte ególatra en mi interior – le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Sirius reía.

-Por eso te he pedido vernos, para satisfacer tus deseos egocéntricos.

-¿Solo los egocéntricos? – dijo con picardía la mujer.

-Todo se andará, cariño. Todo se andará.

No se sabe cuanto rato estuvieron tonteando en el bar. A Sirius el mal rollo se le pasó rápidamente y luego fue fácil verle reír tras cualquier comentario de la chica, o provocando él la risa. Finalmente, cuando se quedaron ellos dos solos en el local, decidieron que era hora de irse. Tras pagándole la cuenta a Madame Rosmerta se subieron a Silver y emprendieron la marcha. Esa noche, Sirius no dormiría en la habitación del castillo. Es más, llegó con retraso a la primera clase del lunes.

´´´´´

Hasta la próxima!


	29. Little secret

No tengo perdón. He tardado años, lo sé y no espero que me perdoneis...solo que intenteis poneros en mi situación. El día solo tiene 24 horas y yo solo tengo un par de neuronas, que se reparten entre el colegio y el trabajo es decir que el tema esta complicado. Lo siento muy mucho.

Como hace tiempecillo que no actualizo os recordaré como acabó el ultimo capitulo que subí.

-Harry había recibido el primer castigo de sus padres: Prohibido hacer magia, cosa que no llevó muy bien. A raíz de su enfado por el castigo se enfrenta con Sirius y con Remus, sobretodo con el primero que acaban diciéndole que si le prohíben hacer magia es por su propia culpa. Su cuerpo quedó tan dañado al desgastarse de energía con el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Malfoy que un simple hechizo podía borrar cualquier abismo de magia y quedarse como un muggle.

Más o menos ese era el resumen. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 29: **Little** **secret**

Cuando Harry entró en la sala común con la cabeza baja y la mente en un lugar mucho más lejano que esas paredes rojas, se encontró con una grata sorpresa: Ron y Hermione estaban sentados junto al fuego acompañados por una Yael que al oír ruido en la entrada había girado la cabeza hacia él y ahora lo miraba fojamente.

Sorprendido por la presencia de la chica, el Gryffindor se acercó hasta allí y aunque no tenía mucha ganas para sonreír, forzó en sus labios una mueca de diversión.

-Te estoy pegando eso de asediar salas comunes por lo que veo – le dijo a su novia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó ella inmediatamente. En su tono de voz se podía distinguir intranquilidad. Cuando había aparecido en la sala común de Gryffindor para asegurarse de que estaba bien y que no había hecho ninguna tontería después de la distupa que había tenido con Sirius, se había encontrado a Ron y Hermione solos y sin rastro de su pareja.

-Nada, Remus quería que hiciera las paces con Siruis – mintió rápidamente Harry. Aunque estaba perdiendo el mal vicio de mentir a sus amigos, en esta ocasión prefería guardarse la verdad. Tenía la total certeza que si Hermione o Yael sabían que al más mínimo rastro de magia que su cuerpo realizara podía perder la magia para siempre le tendría las 24 horas del día vigilado y realmente, no le apetecía nada.

-¿Y las has hecho? – preguntó Yael.

-Más o menos – volvió a mentir. La verdad es que ni las había hecho ni las había dejado de hacer, no habían hablado del tema.

Sintiéndose analizado profundamente por tres pares de ojos, Harry decidió que era el momento de cambiar de tema o si más no, buscarse una buena excusa para salir de ese juicio.

-Voy a...cambiarme de ropa . dijo y sin esperar ni un segundo, se apresuró a subir por las escaleras.

-Me juego cien galeones a que no nos ha dicho la verdad – comentó Ron a lo que tanto Hermione como Yael asintieron.

´´´´´

Las sospechas de sus amigos iban tomando peso a medida que los días pasaban. Harry no parecía haber hecho las paces con Sirius, ya que se les notaba distantes en clase, y Harry estaba más callado de lo normal, tan callado que ni siquiera se quejaba de no poder hacer magia.

-Seguro que Sirius y Remus le dijeron algo ese día – comentó Ron mientras Harry hablaba con Yael en el gran comedor – no es normal que de la noche a la mañana acepte el castigo que tanto le molestaba...

-¿A ti no te ha dicho nada? – le preguntó la chica, sabedora de que a pesar de ser su mejor amiga, la confianza entre los dos chicos era mayor.

-Nada...últimamente no habla, solo se queda pensativo y a veces me lo encuentro en la sala común, solo y...

-¿Escribiendo? – acabó Hermione la frase por él – yo también lo he visto. No sé, quizá escribe un diario para desahogarse y...

-Chicos os veo en clase, voy a acompañar a Yael a la suya – dijo Harry apareciendo por detrás de ellos. Hermione y Ron se apresuraron a contestarle.

-No nos ha oído¿verdad?

Y no, Harry No les había escuchado, porque su estado de animo no cambió ni ese día ni ninguno de los que siguieron. Febrero, un mes frío y gris fue pasando lentamente exento de noticias de ningún tipo.

Nuevamente Voldemort y sus secuaces habían dejado de atacar, pero eso no tranquilizaba a nadie, porque ya habían vivido esa misma situación en anteriores ocasiones: un tiempo de relax, seguido de un gran cataclismo que escandalizaba a la comunidad mágica.

De todas maneras y a pesar de los antecedentes, la orden del fénix no había convocado ninguna reunión, algo que Harry no echaba en falta. El seguia con su silencio roto con cuentagotas esperando con intranquilidad esa tranquilidad se quebrantara. Y eso sucedió el 18 de febrero.

Como venía siendo normal en los últimos tiempos, Harry había bajado a desayunar temprano y sin esperar a Ron ni a Hermione, que para cuando llegaron, Harry ya estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa removiendo con desgana su café.

-Buenos días Harry, le saludó Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días – saludó con suavidad Harry sonriéndole también a Ron, que tomaba asiento enfrente de ellos dos.

-¿Has dormido bien? – le preguntó Hermione. Últimamente, a la chica se le había subido el instinto maternal y lo exteriorizaba haciendo todo tipo de preguntas cariñosas y arrumacos impensables unos años atrás.

Pero Harry no llegó a contestar, ya que justo en ese momento llegaron las lechuzas con el correo matutino. Una par de lechuzas marrones dejaron un periódico a Hermione que lo cogió con velocidad, y otro a de Harry, que ni siquiera se molestó en desenrollarlo y lo dejó al lado de su croissant, olvidado también.

-Tío, había pensado que esta noche podríamos... –pero lo que tenía pensado Ron hacer esa noche quedó ahogado por un grito de Hermione, que ya había empezado a devorar el periódico.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras le ponía el periódico delante mismo de las narices de Harry. Después de un par de ademanes de la chica, Harry empezó a leer en voz alta:

"_Donación espectacular: un anónimo dona más de 250.000 galeones para la reconstrucción del Valle de Godric._

_Todo el mundo recuerda todavía el ataque que sufrió la población del Valle de Godric. Esa bonita población del norte de Inglaterra, conocida mundialmente por ser el lugar donde el innombrable fue vencido por primera vez por Harry Potter, fue devastada por los mortifagos hace un mes._

_La gran mayoría de los propietarios y vecinos de la zona perdieron, en el mejor de los casos, la casa o el negocio familiar de generaciones. El ministerio prometió ayudar en lo máximo posible a todos los damnificados para ayudarles a empezar de nuevo en el negocio y también a ayudarles a reconstruir las viviendas, pero por lo visto el ministerio no esta pasando por su mejor momento económico y la ayuda prometida no acaba de llegar, pero ayer noche, el ministerio hizo publico que había llegado una generosa ayuda de dinero, anónima y con claras indicaciones de que destinación tenía ese dinero._

_El rastro del donante y del lugar de donde proviene es un misterio y..."_

_-_¿Harry? – cortó Hermione a su amigo, dando por hecho que ese anónimo tenía nombre, apellidos, gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

-No me lo puedo creer –dijo a su vez Harry repitiendo la misma frase que había dicho su amiga, bajando el periodico para ver la cara de Ron y Hermione, que le miraban intensamente.

-¿No lo has hecho tu, la donación? – le preguntó con un hilo de voz la chica.

-¿Cómo la voy a hacer yo? – le contestó mientras levantaba la vista hacia Sirius y Remus que intercambiaban miradas entre ellos para luego posarlas en el chico.

-¿Quién puede haber sido? – Yael acababa de llegar, portando el periódico en la mano.

-Alguien con mucha pasta, sin duda – aportó Ron por primera vez.

-En el Valle viven viejecitos con mucho dinero – añadió Harry haciendo sitio para que Yael se sentara a su lado – quizá alguno de ellos no se encontraba allí el día del ataque y quería ayudar a sus vecinos.

-Pues o bien tiene tanto dinero que no podrá gastárselo en su vida y no le importa darlo a una buena obra.. – reflexiono Ron

-O quizá el Valle significa mucho para él – acabó Hermione.

-O quizá las dos... – susurró Harry, cosa que Yael asintió, pensativa.

´´´´´

El día trascurrió entre cuchicheos, hipótesis, rumores y todo lo que una noticia bomba como la de la mañana comportaba. Incluso Ron y Hermione no pararon en todo el día de hablar del tema e intentaron hacer participe a Harry de la conversación. Pero el Gryffindor no parecía muy por la labor.

-¿No estas contento de que alguien ayude a tu pueblo? – le preguntó Hermione cuando, ya pasadas las 11 de la noche, ellos tres eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala común.

-Hablar del pueblo, ahora mismo, lo único que me provoca es dolor - le contestó mirándola fijamente a los ojos – la última vez que estuve allí me destrozó, por lo que siento no estar tan alegre como vosotros, pero las imágenes siguen en mis cabeza.

-Lo siento, Harry, nosotros no...

-Ni importa, Herms, pero déjalo – pidió y sin percatarse de la mirada que sus amigos se intercambiaron cogió el libro de pociones y centró en el la atención, pero no logró concentrarse tal y como había estado ocurriendo durante toda la noche.

Era consciente que había sido un poco cruel con Hermione, pero prefería no profundizar mucho en el tema, porque sino la Gryffindor lograría entrar en su mente y no quería dar demasiadas explicaciones.

-Mejor me voy a dormir – dijo al notar el ambiente cargado que flotaba a su alrededor después de sus ultimas palabras. Dejó el libro de pociones en la mesa y se levantó, pero cuando aún no había dado ni tres pasos un fogonazo de luz apareció delante de él.

-No, por favor – se quejó, sabiendo qué significaba esa llama. La orden del fénix querría comentar las novedades del día y ni siquiera abrió la carta. La cogió, la lanzó directamente a la chimenea y colocándose la capa de forma cansada salió por el retrato sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Anduvo sin mucha prisa, sin ningunas ganas de llegar al despacho del director, porque sabía, tenía la total certeza que tal y como había hecho Hermione, le acusarían de ser él el anónimo donante del Valle y cuando él negase ser tal persona entrarían en una ronda sin fin de posibles candidatos.

Tras un largo rato, llegó por fin a la gárgola que daba paso al despacho del director. Sé dispuso a pasar la mano por delante de la gárgola para que ésta le dejara paso cuando una voz interior le advirtió que eso era hacer magia y que lo tenía prohibido.

-Que pena, no puedo entrar – se dijo a si mismo sin mucha convicción. No sabía la contraseña (ya no se preocupaba por enterarse). No le sabía para nada mal, si alguien le echaba encara el no haberse presentado tenía una muy buena excusa, por lo que un poco más animado que antes, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a andar en dirección contraria a la que había venido, pero siendo Harry Potter, nunca puedes esperar que algo te salga bien.

Por lo visto, Severus Snape, llegaba a la reunión con retraso, tal retraso que se encontró a Harry de cara cuando ya estaba apunto de desaparecer de ese pasillo

-¿Intentando escabullirse de la reunión, Potter? – dijo Snape, suavemente, pero con una fría sonrisa.

-No sé la contraseña – se defendió con el mismo tono de voz que estaba usando Snape.

-No sé la contraseña, señor – le replicó el jefe de la casa Slytherin y sin decir nada más siguió su camino.

Harry se vio en la obligación de seguirlo y aunque le apetecía más hechizarlo que entrar con el al despacho, pensó que lanzarle una maldición por la espalda era poco honrado, por lo que encogiéndose de hombros, siguió los pasos de su profesor más odiado

-Fresas con nata – dijo Snape a la gárgola y está se echó hacia un lado permitiendo la entrada. Harry tuvo que apresurarse a colarse, ya que Snape, aunque sabía que Harry iba tras de él, no había hecho ningún gesto para esperarlo y que la gárgola no lo aplastara contra la pared.

-Vaya con cuidado, Potter – le dijo, ya que al entrar con prisas, le había pisado los bajos de la túnica.

-Lo siento – pidió muy bajito, más dirigido al cuello de su camisa que no a los oídos de Snape.

Antes de que Severus dijera algo más, llegaron a la puerta de roble del despacho, y Snape entró directamente, sin llamar.

-Ah, ya estáis aquí – dijo Dumbledore viendo entrar a Snape, que como siempre prefirió dirigirse hacia un rincón de la sala y a Harry que se dirigió al lado de Sirius y Remus, sentándose al lado de este último – pensaba que ya no vendrías Harry...

-No iba a hacerlo – dijo Snape, como de pasada. Tanto Sirius como Remus miraron hacía donde estaba su compañero y a la vez enemigo. Si no hubiese sido porque habían escuchado su voz más veces de las deseadas, hubiesen pensado que no había sido el quien lo había dicho. Seguía de pie, imperturbable como siempre.

-No sabía la contraseña y por circunstancias ajenas a mi sigo sin poder hacer magia – contestó a la defensiva Harry antes que nadie más dijera nada.

-Un poco por su culpa si que no puede hacer nagia – volvió a interrumpir Snape.

-Lo siento, Harry, ha sido fallo mío – intervino Dumbledore antes que Sirius o a Harry les diera tiempo a contestar– debí haberte mandado la contraseña...De todas maneras – añadió – ya estamos todos – dirigió una mirada a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la orden del fénix – y como ya es bastante tarde, iremos por faena. Harry¿que sabes sobre la donación del Valle de Godric? – le preguntó Dumbledore, sin rodeos, centrando su vibrante mirada azul en los ojos de Harry.

Como el Gryffindor ya estaba preparado para la pregunta (ya eran muchos años conociendo al director), tenía su mente cerrada para los posibles embistes a sus pensamientos, tanto de parte del director como de Snape, y mientras sentía una acometida por parte del profesor de pociones, contestó, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Dumbledore, para darle más credibilidad a su respuesta.

-Solo sé lo que dice el periódico – dijo escuetamente

-No tienes ninguna idea sobre quien pudiera ser...

-Yo estoy 24 horas al día encerrado en este colegio, si usted, o alguno de los integrantes de la orden, que se pasan el día en la calle investigando, no tiene ni idea como voy a saberlo yo...

-Eres el heredero de Gryffindor, quieres mucho a tu pueblo... – dijo Dumbledore.

-Y por eso, el principal sospechoso, soy yo¿no? – le interrumpió Harry – soy heredero de Gryffindor, el pueblo es un hogar para mi, y soy rico...vamos, la oportunidad perfecta para que Harry Potter haga un gesto heroico de nuevo...

-No queria decir eso, solo pensamos que... – intercedió Remus esta vez.

-Dejemonos de tonterias – Snape volvió a hablar, por lo visto tenía prisa por irse de allí – ¿ha dado usted el maldito dinero o no? – preguntó.

-No – contestó con rotundidad Harry.

-No me mienta...

-No miento, profesor – dijo remarcando la ultima palabra.

-Muy bien, Harry, si tu dices que no has sido tu, seguiremos buscando – volvió a tomar Dumbledore la palabra. Aunque su tono de voz fuera tranquilo y suave, la mirada azul seguía fija en la figura del chico.

-Muy bien, si eso es todo, yo debería irme, tengo unos deberes que hacer – dijo Harry levantándose de la silla, esquivando la mirada reprobatoria de Sirius y Remus.

-Por una vez en su vida, estoy de acuerdo con usted, Potter – dijo Snape – Albus tengo una poción que requiere mi presencia – se excusó ante el director y sin esperar ni el permiso, ni la negación, salió del despacho haciendo ondear su larga capa negra.

Harry, no esperó mucho más, aunque si se despidió de Remus y Sirius.

Cuando salió de la escalera y se encontró en medio del pasillo, miró a lado y lado, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, y permitió relajarse. Una gran sonrisa cruzó su cara: se estaba convirtiendo en un gran mentiroso.

´´´´´´

Al día siguiente Harry se mostró más abierto de lo que solía estar los últimos días. Se levantó temprano, pero no se acercó solo al gran comedor, sino que se dirigió a la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw a esperar a Yael que se llevó una muy grata sorpresa cuando se encontró de cara con él.

Desayunó en la mesa de las águilas regalando mimos a una Yael cada vez más extrañada pero encantada de la vida.

-¿Y esa alegría? – le preguntó, después de tragarse una magdalena que el chico le había metido en la boca - ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Que pasa¿Que no puedo ser cariñoso con mi novia¿Por qué haga bromas tengo que encontrarme mal? – dijo Harry simulando enfadarse.

-No, solo que...

-...es raro en mi – acabó el chico la frase por ella – he dormido bien, y eso repercute en mi humor, solo eso.

-De hecho, me gustas más así – dijo Yael haciendo un gesto divertido con la boca.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que te gustaba de todas las maneras...

-Pues no te creas, vaquero – le siguió la broma. Yael, miró su reloj y se apresuro en apurar su taza de chocolate – ahora tengo encantamientos y transfiguraciones – dijo – pero esta tarde tengo historia de la magia y no pasaría nada si por un día una Ravenclaw responsable se saltara una clase...

-A una Ravenclaw responsable que se salte una clase de historia no le pasaría nada, pero a un Gryffindor irresponsable e irreflexivo se le podría caer el pelo si se saltara defensa contra las artes oscura.

-Vaya – dijo la chica con desilusión mientras se levantaba – podría haber estado bien.

-La vida es dura pequeña – Harry también se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw tomando prestada una magdalena – eso si, ahora te puedo acompañar y hacerte el viaje más agradable.

-Acepto el trato – dijo Yael y los dos se marcharon del gran comedor ajenos de que en la mesa presidencial alguien los estaba observando detenidamente.

Remus, que no había perdido detalle del buen humor de su hijo intentó llamar la atención de Sirius, que si no estaba tumbado encima de la mesa era por respeto y porque negarlo, por miedo a la reprimenda de la profesora McGonagall.

-Padfoot – decía Remus dando golpecitos en el brazo de Sirius – Padfoot, escúchame.

-Siiii – dijo vagamente el animago. No había pasado la noche en su habitación. Habia quedado con cierta auror y no había dormido mucho que digamos.

-¿Has visto a Harry? – le preguntó

-¿Ese hijo impertinente que tenemos a medias? -

-El mismo – ratificó Remus, no sin hacer un mohín con la cara – estaba contento.

-¡Que novedad! Deberíamos celebrarlo – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Madura Sirius – le recriminó a lo que Padfoot no respondió – tengo que descubrir el porque de tanta felicidad repentina.

-Pues mucha suerte, lobito, porque para sacarle algo a ese niño, la vas a necesitar – ratificó Sirius con pesimismo, pero Remus no se dejaría vencer por la pasividad de su amigo. Hablaría con Harry; de hecho ya tenía una sospecha bastante cimentada sobre el porque de su buen humor.

´´´´´´´´

-Coge la varita con más fuerza, Lavander.

-Ya lo intento, profesor Black – contectó Lavander jadeando, agarrando la varita con ambas manos mientras intentaba repeler un hechizo de Seammus.

Tal y como Harry le había dicho a Yael en el desayuno, los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor estaban en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Harry estaba mirando como Sirius le daba instrucciones a sus compañeros mientras estos intentaban desarmar y hechizarse unos a otros. Para esa imitación de batalla, habían cambiado la decoración de la clase y la habían convertido en una especie de cueva humeda y oscura.

Harry estaba sentado al marge de todo eso, apoyando su espalda en la pared fría, un poco ajeno a todo. Miraba pero no veía, escuchaba pero no oia los gritos...estaba de cuerpo presente pero como si no lo estuviese.

Tenía la mente en un sitio mucho más iluminado y calido que esa cueva. Exactamente tenía la mente en el Valle de Godric, penando que estarian haciendo sus vecino con el dinero que habían recibido, deseando que les fuera de ayuda y que pudieran empezar de nuevo su vida en ese sitio, tal y como lo había hecho él.

-¿Qué piensas?

Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Remus se había acercado a él y se había sentado con dificultad a su lado (la luna ya estaba a punto de dejar ver su cara completa).

-Miraba como se hechizaban... – mintió Harry, simulando mostrar interés a Dean y Parvati.

-¿Has visto como McMillan ha dejado KO a Parvati?

-Ha sido un hechizo inesperado.

-Sí, no me lo esperaba de él, y menos pensando que McMillan esta en el sexto piso dando transfiguraciones con el resto de sus compañeros Hufflepuff– dijo Remus sonriendo, mirando con picardía a Harry, mientras este bajaba la mirada como hace un niño pequeño cuando sus padres descubren que ha hecho una travesura- ¿en que pensabas?

-En...en nada.

-No se como lo has hecho Harry, y menos como has logrado que nadie publique tu nombre...pero sé que esa donación la has hecho tu – le soltó Remus de forma inesperada. Había tanta seguridad en la voz del hombre lobo que Harry no se molestó en corregirlo – amas al Valle, es un lugar que significa mucho para ti. Yo diría que el Valle es el único lugar donde, has sido completamente feliz. Un lugar donde cada centímetro cuadrado te recuerda a James y tu complicidad con él el lugar donde te une a él y a tus raíces. Y si además le sumas que eres rico y que no le das ningún tipo de importancia a la fortuna que posees... – acabó Remus. Se podía decir más alto, pero no más claro.

-Como... – intentó decir Harry sorprendido de que Remus hubiera leído tan bien sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que ni el mismo había interpretado de esa forma.

-No te juzgo, ni te estoy riñendo, ni te voy a delatar – le cortó Remus antes de que Harry intentara negar cualquiera de sus acertadas afirmaciones – me parece precioso lo que haces por tu pueblo, pero me hubiera gustado que hubieses confiado en mi y me lo hubieses contado.

-Pensé que si nadie lo sabía, mi nombre no saldría de nuevo en la prensa – se defendió Harry sintiéndose culpable consciente de que esa no era una buena excusa

-Ya te he dicho que no te juzgo – dijo Remus mirando con ojos cansados al chico – solo espero que la confianza que me tenías aún siga ahí o que como mínimo regrese de alguna manera.

-¿Sirius también lo sabe? – preguntó sintiéndose cada vez más incomodo.

-Supongo que lo sospecha, pero no acaba de creérselo. Supongo que es tan ingenuo como yo y piensa que una cosa como esta nos la hubieses dicho – dijo con simpleza, como si en realidad no le importara.

-Remus... no es que...

-No tiene importancia – dijo el hombre lobo, mientras que se levantaba apoyándose en el hombro de Harry – nos vemos luego. ¡Hermione dale más duro!

Yendo con una rapidez poco previsible para alguien con ese aspecto demacrado se acercó a Hermione que por lo que parecía tenía problemas para noquear a Ron.

Harry vio como el hombre lobo corregía a su amiga mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho y en la forma en que lo había hecho. Remus sabía tocarle le vena sensible de una forma impresionante.

´´´´´´

-No te quejes Ron, es un golpecillo de nada.

-¿Un golpecillo de nada? Pero si me has partido la ceja! Si hasta Sirius se ha puesto blanco al ver la herida!

-Jajaja

-¡No te rías Harry¡Auch!

-Ups...perdón

La clase de defensa se había terminado y ahora Ron y Hermione estaban en medio de una disputa. Durante la clase y siguiendo las ordenes de Remus, Hermione había conseguido dar de lleno a Ron y le había abierto la ceja. Nada muy grave pero si bastante escandaloso y Ron, quejita como hadie mientras recibía los cuidados de su novia se quejaba como un herido de guerra.

Mientras, Harry los observaba a los dos, tumbado en el sofá, muerto de risa, al ver a esos dos así. Sabía cómo acabaría esa escena: los dos saliendo cogidos de la mano dirección desconocida, pero era divertido ver como Ron se hacía el mártir para recibir cariños y Hermione le pasaba el algodón impregnado de un potingue repugnante con cara de enfado por todo el teatro del chico.

-Herms ve con cuidado no vaya a ser que con la fuerza que tienes le metas el algodón hasta el cerebro y le dejes más tonto de lo que es – opinó Harry con sorna

-Con cuidado chaval si no quieres que te parta a ti una ceja...

-Que agresividad, por Merlín – Harry hizo una mueca cómica de terror que incluso hizo sonreír a Hermione.

-Te he visto Hermione – murmuró enfadado Ron, girando la cabeza con fuerza, ocasionando que Hermione le clavara sin querer las uñas en la herida – ¿tu quieres matarme, verdad? – gritó llamando la atención de toda la sala.

Ginny que estaba a unos metros de distancia tumbada de cualquier manera, se acercó.

-Deja de quejarte - dijo a modo de saludo a su hermano que le enseñó los dientes.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta y te pierdes, hermanita? – le gruño, mientras Harry giraba la cabeza para que su amigo no viera la sonrisa.

-He recibido carta de mamá – le comentó Ginny pasándole la un pergamino viejo por delante de los ojos.

-Perfecto, lo que me faltaba para mejorar mi gran día...

-Quiere que vayamos todos a casa para pascua

-¿Ya es pascua? – intervino Harry en la conversación. La verdad era que aunque solo estaban a finales de febrero, los días se la habían pasado volando desde que habían vuelto de las vacaciones de navidad.

-Falta todavía un mes – le contestó Hermione – pero la profesora McGonagall quiere hacer un recuento de los que volverán a casa.

-No entiendo porque quiere que salgamos de aquí estando el panorama como está – refunfuñó Ron siguiendo con su mal humor.

-Querrá teneros a todos juntos – Hermione giró con suavidad la cara de su novio hacia ella y siguió con su tarea de currarlo – todas las madres piensan que los hijos están más seguros en casa.

-El instinto de protección... – susurró con su mente en un lugar y un sitio muy concreto, un 31 de octubre de hacía 15 años.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que harás tu, Harry? – le preguntó Ginny sacando al Gryffindor de sus pensamientos.

-No he hablado ni con Sirius ni con Remus de eso...de hecho no he hablado mucho con ellos últimamente. – pensó en voz alta – de igual manera no creo que podamos volver al valle con todo el alboroto que hay así que supongo que nos quedaremos aquí.

-Podías venirte a la madriguera – ofreció Ron.

-¿Y daros más problemas? No gracias. Además, Yael se quedará a estudiar, por lo que no me quedaré solo

-Mi madre se enfadará como se entere que te quedas en el castillo – dijo Ginny, levantándose. Había entrado Dean y le había hecho un gesto para que fuera hacia allí.

-Bah, total, un padre más que se enfade conmigo... – dijo Harry en tono de broma, pero por su interior sintió un pinchazo. Aún recordaba las palabras de Remus. Quizá había llegado el momento de ir a la habitación de los merodeadores y ver como estaba el ambiente.

´´´´´´

No puedo prometer cuando podré volver a actualizar. El mes de abril es un mes muy liado para mi, pero por suerte o por desgracia, las clases se acaban dentro de un par de meses y aunque tendré exámenes, tendré más tiempo libre para escribir. Eso sí, antes actualizaremos cuando a Crisy y Eva nuestro fic conjunto, Herencia de merodeador, que si se esta demorando es también por mi culpa, de nuevo, lo siento.

Un beso a todos y espero que paséis unas buenas vacaciones.


	30. You're feeling like a stranger

Capítulo 30:

**You're feeling like a stranger**

El mes de febrero era el mes más frío de todo el año, o como mínimo eso era lo que le parecía a Harry mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia la habitación de sus padres. Iba bien abrigado, muy bien abrigado, cubierto con un gorro de lana, la bufanda de lana gruesa de Gryffindor y un abrigo gordo que le llegaba a los pies, todo eso más veinte mil camisetas interiores, dos pares de calcetines y dos pares de guantes, y aun y así tenía más frío que un pingüino en el polo norte. Total, que como no llegara rápido iba a hacer juego con la estatua de hielo que aun duraba de la navidad.

Nunca le había parecido que la habitación de los merodeadores estuviera tan lejos, pero cuando por fin llegó, según él después de medio año andando por la Antártida, dijo la contraseña velozmente" heredero con 250.000 galeones" entró velozmente dejándose llenar por el calor que la sala desprendía.

Todo estaba en silencio, algo un poco extraño, ya que a esa hora, como mínimo Remus ya solía estar levantado. Un poco extrañado se dirigió hacía la mesa donde vio un pequeño pergamino, donde se podía ver la letra de Sirius:

"_Lobito, no me esperes despierto, ha salido temita. Nos vemos en el desayuno"_

Negando con la cabeza, Harry volvió a dejar la nota donde estaba y se dirigió a la habitación de Remus para darle los buenos días. Estaba seguro que al ver que Sirius no venía el también se había "distraido" con cierta profesora y por eso ahora se le habían pegado las sabanas.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no conocía tan bien a su padre como el pensaba porque cuando abrió la puerta de un tirón y dijo gritando "despierta dormilón" se encontró con que la habitación estaba más vacía que su estómago.

-Vaya fiasco – dejó escapar mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

El mes de febrero era el mes más frío de todo el año, o como mínimo eso era lo que le parecía a Remus mientras andaba a un paso lento hacia su habitación. Iba silbando una canción que había escuchado en "radio magia: la única que te sigue allá donde vayas, no es broma"

Remus solo silbaba en ocasiones muy contabas, tan contadas que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, concretamente con dos dedos.

Una de esas situaciones era cuando estaba exultante de felicidad, y en ese momento se sentía así, completamente feliz. Había pasado una noche estupenda, maravillosa, tan perfecta que parecía sacaba de una novela romántica muggle. No tenía prisa por llegar aunque se moría por una ducha de agua muy caliente...aunque pensándolo mejor sería una de bien fría.

Iba tan despistado, tan metido en su mundo particular de romanticismo que apenas se dio cuenta que había llegado al corredor de su habitación, había dicho la contraseña y había entrado. No fue completamente consciente de donde estaba su cuerpo hasta que una voz de chico, más bien malhumorado dijo:

-¿Pero tu has visto las horas que son? ¿No eres consciente de lo que he sufrido por no saber donde estabas? Mira que no dejar ni una nota...

Remus abrió los ojos como platos. Harry estaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho, con cara de estar enfadado y regañándolo como no lo había hecho nunca su madre. Pero dejando de lado la apariencia de Harry, Harry estaba allí, algo inaudito en esos tiempos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó atónito.

-No me cambies de tema, llego y veo que ninguno de mis padres están en casa y menos mal que Sirius ha dejado una nota, cosa que tu no...

-Lo he entendido – le cortó todavía más sorprendido. ¿Harry estaba de buen humor o es que de verdad se había molestado? – Siento no haber dicho que no estaría pero no pensaba que...

-¡Qué es broma tonto! - exclamó Harry divertido cambiando su expresión ceñuda por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – quiero saber exactamente todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días entre tú y Vector,? o quizá debería empezar a decir entre tu y mi madrastra? – dijo y agachó la cabeza para evitar un posible coscorrón de Remus que no llegó. Remus estaba tan sorprendido y agradecido por que Harry estuviera allí riendo y haciendo bromas que todas las burlas que pudiera hacerle, era poco menos que música celestial.

El mes de febrero era el mes más frío de todo el año, o como mínimo eso era lo que le parecía a Sirius mientras andaba a grandes zancadas que resonaban a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Aún tenía los hombros cubiertos de nieve, y las manos heladas. La moto era un instrumento realmente útil, pero en pleno invierno y a esas horas era como viajar encima de un cubito de hielo.

Enseguida llegó delante del retrato y dijo la contraseña. El viejecillo parecía muy feliz esa mañana, pero no prestó especial atención, en ese momento solo tenía una meta en la vida, llegar delante de la chimenea y poner las manos encima inmediatamente. Así que una vez dentro se dirigió raudo y veloz a la chimenea y no fue hasta que empezó a notar de nuevo sus diez dedos cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación.

Girándose lentamente se encontró cara a cara con Remus y Harry, sentados los dos en el sofá que se lo miraban de forma divertida.

-¿Qué? ¿Con frío? - dijo burlón Remus .

Sirius no reaccionó inmediatamente, pestañeó varias veces, asegurándose de que la visión de ese chico, la persona que más quería y que últimamente había dejado escapar de su vida por una estupidez, estaba allí sentado, como siempre lo había estado con una sonrisa enorme pero que se lo miraba con un poco de duda, y juraría que podía descifrar esa mirada: Harry tenía miedo de que él lo rechazara.

-¿Qué tal tu temita? – preguntó Remus consciente de que los dos se estaban estudiando

-Muy bien – dijo de forma escueta Sirius sin apartar la vista de su ahijado – realmente bien, la verdad – alargó un poco más la respuesta en un intento de disminuir la tensión que había en la habitación desde que él había entrado en ella.

Un silencio bastante incomodo asoló la sala, instante que Sirius aprovechó para sacarse toda la ropa de abrigo y sentarse en la butaca de al lado.

-¿Qué…qué curso tenéis ahora? – preguntó Harry para romper el silencio.

Remus esperó a que fuera Sirius quien contestara y ya de pasó hiciera una de sus tan típicas bromas sobre que se había aprendido el horario, pero la voz del animago no se llegó a escuchar y tuvo que ser él quien contestara al notar que el tiempo pasaba y Harry cada vez se encogía más en el sofá

-Tenemos a los primeros de Ravenclaw – dijo – hay que reconocer que la hacen más que bien por ser de primero.

-Bueno, son empollones Raven, no esperes ninguna otra cosa.

-No digas eso delante de Yael , si no quieres perder algún que otro privilegio – le aconsejó Remus.

Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo más, pero de reojo podía ver a su padrino, sentado de forma seria, todo vestido de negro y sin ningún gesto de broma en su cara, por lo que cerró la boca. En ese momento Sirius le imponía ahora más respeto que en su tercer curso, cuando creía que era un seguidor de Voldemort que quería acabar con su vida.

-Voy a ducharme – dijo de repente Sirius acabando con la ilusión de una pronta reconciliación de Harry. Y sin dar tiempo a que Remus interviniera, el animago se levantó y sin decir nada más desapareció por la puerta del baño.

Harry siguió a su padrino con la mirada y suspiró con amargura.

-Ya se le pasará – le animó Remus con una caricia intuyendo lo que pensaba Harry.

-Lo echo de menos.

-Y él a ti también – sentenció el hombre lobo.

Cuando Sirius salió del baño unos quince minutos después, se encontró con que Remus estaba solo en el sofá.

-¿Y Harry? – preguntó de pasada.

-Ha salido a buscar a Yael, a ver si le daba más conversación que tu – dijo Remus enfadado – había venido a arreglar las cosas.

-Pues como no arregle su carácter.

-¡Sirius! – le reganó – lo está pasando mal con todo esto de no poder hacer magia.

-Fue culpa suya – insistió Padfoot – le advertimos mil veces que no podía hacer eso, pero como no hay manera de que acepte ordenes – a medida que lo iba diciendo, Sirius se iba enfadando más y más. Por culpa de la cabezonería Potter del chico, un poco más y lo pierde. Y eso no podría soportarlo.

-Te echa de menos - era un golpe bajo, pero a Remus no le quedaba otra.

-Y yo, pero si tengo que hacer de poli malo para que sobreviva, lo haré – sentenció.

Y con esa frase, el animago salió. Remus se apresuró a seguirlo y aunque no era el momento, se alegró de que Sirius fuera tan maduro, tan paternal con Harry.

Ya en el gran comedor Harry estaba sentando en su mesa con Yael a su lado y aunque el buen humor con el que se había levantado se había evaporado, intentaba disimular con su chica.

-Necesito mucho chocolate – iba diciendo Yael mientras cogía el segundo croassant de chocolate – como no despierte, la clase de Bins se hará eterna.

-El café es más efectivo para eso– dijo Harry tomándose un sorbo de su café, solo y sin azúcar

-No sé cómo puedes tomarte eso compañero – dijo Ron apareciendo por detrás con Hermione. Esta saludó a la pareja y cogió como siempre su periódico que una lechuza ya le había dejado allí.

-Genética – dijo, y sin poder evitarlo sintió una sacudida en el pecho al recordar la forma como su padre tomaba e l café. Instintivamente miró a la mesa presidencial donde Remus y Sirius acababan de llegar. Este último igual de serio que los últimos días.

-¿Todavía no habéis hecho las paces? – preguntó Hermione que había captado a la perfección a su amigo.

-¿Cómo quedaron los Chudleys ayer? – preguntó Harry ignorando la pregunta- Hermione aunque se dio cuenta, pasó las páginas del periódico hasta la sección deportiva.

Había clases que a Harry le gustaban, otras que las soportaba, otras que odiaba y una en particular que odiaba con toda su alma. Y esa era, por supuesto, pociones. Y aunque ese año lo estaba llevando bastante bien debido al empeño que le estaba poniendo por ser el mejor (bueno, Hermione siempre le superaría en eso) y demostrarle a Snape que era digno de estar ahí, el haber faltado una semana entera a clase estaba jugando en su contra.

Era la última clase antes de la hora de comer y solo le quedaban 45 minutos para terminar la poción. Sus compañeros estaban atareados, cortando ingredientes, lavando los siguientes y removiendo sus calderos. Todo a la vez, gracias a una pequeña habilidad que todos ellos poseían. La magia. Magia que él no podía usar, por lo que iba como un loco por la mazmorra intentado dar abasto a todo.

Estaba nervioso, se jugaba su futuro, por lo que después de tirar a la marmita tres bigotes de gato negro, se fue corriendo a la despensa a por las raíces de boniato cuando la voz de Snape se escuchó por toda la sala.

-No se puede correr por el aula, Potter. Al próximo aviso se va fuera. Para siempre.

-Qué más quisiera – murmuró Harry. Si el jefe de Slyterin lo escuchó no lo demostró, por lo que reduciendo el pasó, entró en la despensa y cogió lo que necesitaba. Pero cuando salió, Snape lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

-No crea que voy a tener consideración con usted, Potter. Si por mí fuera, ya estaría en su casa, si no puede hacer magia no puede cursar en una escuela como esta – le susurró

-Yo no le he pedido nada, señor – dijo Harry deteniéndose del todo y mirando a Snape a los ojos – tendrá la poción en su mesa a su hora, profesor – dijo Harry recalcando la palabra y retomando su camino dejó a Snape mordiéndose la lengua.

Tres cuartos de hora después, Harry salía orgulloso de sí mismo del aula. Snape no había tenido más remedio que morderse la lengua otra vez cuando Harry, justo, pero dentro de la hora al fin y al cabo, le entregó la poción perfectamente elaborada e impolutamente embotellada.

-Pensaba que no lo lograbas, Harry – le dijo Hermione que lo esperaba fuera. Ella había terminado hacia 10 minutos.

-Yo también – reconoció el chico haciendo una mueca con la cara – he estado a punto de robarle los ingredientes al Ravenclaw que tenía detrás – confesó con sorna.

-¡No serias capaz! – exclamó sorprendida Hermione mientras se dirigían hacia el gran comedor.

-Herms, el pan de mis futuros hijos esta en esa clase, así que si tengo que robarle la grasa de escorbuto a alguien, lo haré – contestó con un mezcla de humor y malicia.

-Ui Harry si que os lo habéis tomado en serio lo tuyo con Yael. Nunca te había oído decir nada de futuros hijos - dijo Remus, que con Sirius a su lado los habían alcanzado justo en el vestíbulo – Paddy, vamos a ser abuelos – bromeó dándole un golpecillo en el brazo con una sonrisa.

Pero Sirius solo hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa mientras miraba al joven animago a los ojos. Lo que querían decirle, Harry no supo descifrarlo, por lo que incomodo, bajó la mirada y siguió caminando dejándolos a todos atrás.

-¡Ya basta, no, Sirius! – soltó de repente Hermione sorprendiendo a ambos merodeadores - ¡No ves que le estás haciendo daño! ¡Oh, que cabezones sois los hombres, por favor! – y dicho eso se fue a paso rápido detrás de su amigo.

-Moony, ¿crees que le tengo que quitar punto por gritar a un profesor? – preguntó sorprendido Sirius

-No creo que te hablara como a profesor, ahora mismo – y tal como habían hecho el resto, entró en el comedor, dejando a Sirius solo y pensativo.

Como esos días Harry no tenía entreno por las noches, los días se le hacían más largos. No estaba acostumbrado a tener horas de ocio, por lo que el estar sentado sin hacer nada le carcomía por dentro. Y más en esa situación. Era viernes por la tarde y Harry estaba sentado en la grada del campo de Quidditch, sin poder intervenir. Había pasado la capitanía de forma temporal a Ron y había cogido a Roger Cooper como buscador, un chico de séptimo para los entrenos. Todavía faltaba un mes para el último partido de la temporada contra Huffepluff, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas ya poder estar en él. Remus estaba a su lado. Pálido y cansado. La luna, aunque cubierta por las nubes ya era casi llena. Al día siguiente alcanzaría su plenitud.

-¿Por qué después del entreno no te vienes a la sala y cenamos en familia? – le dijo Remus – y así hablamos tranquilamente sobre mañana.

-Le daré la cena a Sirius - dijo amargamente Harry mirando como Ron paraba la quaffle – ni siquiera ha venido al entrenamiento.

-No seas tan autodestructivo, cariño. Sirius no ha venido porque está corrigiendo unos informes que se le han atrasado y que yo no pensaba corregir – Harry lo miró con sospecha - ¿Qué? ¿Quedamos para cenar? – la mirada de Remus era tan sincera que Harry no pudo desechar la oferta. Por lo que una vez finalizado el entrenamiento se dirigieron a la habitación de los merodeadores.

Por lo visto el abuelete de la entrada había tenido la misma idea que ellos, porque en la mesa había un festín de comida y un buen número de botellas de vino

-Que aproveche - saludó Remus – "Perros versus panteras" y después de la contraseña entraron en la habitación.

-Menos mal que has llegado – dijo Sirius al escuchar la puerta, pero todavía con los ojos puestos en el pergamino – he quedado con Nicole para cenar, te estaba esperando para marcharme.

-Tu no va a ninguna parte – dijo Remus logrando que por fin Sirius levantara la mirada – hoy cenamos en familia.

-Si Sirius tiene planes, da igual, Remus, ya quedamos otro día – dijo Harry. Lo último que quería era ocasionar más peleas.

-Aquí no se va nadie. Sirius, dile a Nic que te ha surgido un imprevisto y tu Harry ve preparando la mesa. Yo voy a avisar a los elfos para que nos suban la cena – y desapareció por la puerta sin esperar que nadie dijera nada.

-La luna llena lo pone muy mandón – opinó Padfoot mirando a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo puedes decir – acordó Harry

La cena pasó amena sin los típicos momentos de silencio de los últimos tiempos. Remus se las estaba apañando bastante bien para dirigir la conversación entre unos y otros y aunque no hubo conversación directa entre los dos animagos, pasaron una velada tranquila. El único momento tenso llegó con los postres.

Los tres estaban llenos. Dobby se había encargado personalmente de su cena y no los había defraudado. Remus se estaba sirviendo su segundo trozo de pastel de chocolate cuando dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar de mañana por la noche, Harry.

-No queréis que vaya, ¿verdad? – dijo mirando su trozo de pastel. A decir verdad, ya se había hecho a la idea.

-No es que no queramos – dijo Sirius. En las salidas de luna llena echaba mucho en falta corretear con Prongs y Whiskers lo distraía muchísimo – pero no puedes.

-Me aburro mucho estos días – se quejó - quiero volver a mi vida de sobresaltos de siempre – dijo haciendo reír a los merodeadores.

-Pronto todo volverá a ser como antes – dijo Remus. Y con más de un sentido.

El fin de semana se pasó rápido entre tareas, estudios, citas con Yael (la chica estaba encantada con el descanso forzoso del chico, incluso había bromeado con su falta de magia "estoy saliendo con un muggle" dijo risueña) y cuidar de Remus. En un pacto no hablado Harry y Sirius se turnaban para que el hombre lobo nunca se quedara solo.

La tranquilidad del fin de semana se rompió cuando, estando Harry con Remus, les llegó una carta de la Dumbledore, citándolos a todos para esa misma noche en su despacho. Al ver la hora, las ocho, Harry bajó al gran comedor para cenar algo. Una reunión de la orden con el estómago vacío era casi peor que un cruciatus.

Sentados en la mesa de su casa estaban ya Ron y Hermione, que como siempre estaban discutiendo.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó Harry a modo de saludo. Se sentó en frente de Ron y miró a la mesa de las águilas. Yael ya estaba cenando acompañada de Ethel y Luna. Harry le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice y se giró para ver que le contaban esos dos. - ¿Qué ha hecho el pequeño Ronnie esta vez? – siguió con tono jocoso.

-¿Por qué siempre es Ronnie el culpable? – dijo Ron ofendido.

-¡Porqué eres un desastre con patas! – exclamó Hermione. Parecía muy enfadada.

-La tienes mosqueada, ¿eh? – le picó Harry a Ron, no logrando otra cosa que el pelirrojo hiciera una mueca y Hermione se sulfurara todavía más – haya paz – interfirió al ver que no estaba el horno para bromas - ¿Qué os ha pasado esta vez?

-¿Cómo que esta vez? – le grito Hermione. Tal era el ímpetu de la chica que Harry coloco sus manos delante suyo a modo de escudo.

-Siempre os estáis picando por tonterías – intentó defenderse, pero no logró otra cosa que enfadar todavía más a la chica. Ron, por su parte, prefirió no intervenir, no fuera a ser que saliera más mal parado.

-¡Oye bonito, tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de relaciones y piques por tonterías! Como mínimo Ron y yo llevamos más de un año y no lo hemos dejado nunca.

-Ron, compañero, quítame el puñal que tu novia me acaba de clavar – dijo Harry de forma tranquila. Aunque intentaba bromear sobre lo que le había dicho Hermione, ese pequeño detalle era algo que le dolía y le carcomía por dentro.

-Ya te lo saco yo, cariño, no te preocupes - intervino Yael, que lo había escuchado todo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de los leones.

-Cuando te enfadas te pierde la boca, Hermione – le dijo Ron. Y eso fue el detonante final para su novia. Dejando el plato sin apenas probar bocado, se levantó y sin mirar a nadie más, salió airada. Ron suspiró.

-Esta vez, me lo voy a tener que currar – susurró y sin dar más explicaciones siguió con su estofado como si nada no hubiese pasado.

Harry y Yael intercambiaron miradas sin acabar de comprender.

-Estoy harta de estudiar – empezó diciendo la chica – ¿por qué después de cenar no damos una vuelta y así me despejo un poco?

-Lo siento cariño, reunión. Otra vez – le dijo Harry. Si ya le fastidiaba tener que ir, el pensar que podría estar con su chica todavía se le hacía más cuesta arriba.

-¿Algo grave? – quiso saber Yael.

-Lo dudo. Si hubiese pasado algo urgente nos hubiese llamado en seguida– dijo. Echó un vistazo por la mesa y se decantó por la lasaña – dentro de un rato saldremos de dudas ¿quieres?

De camino al despacho, Harry cayó en la cuenta de que otra vez no sabía la contraseña. Maldiciéndose por su mala cabeza, se apoyó en la pared de enfrente de la entrada a esperar a que alguien apareciera. "Parece mentira que todo el mundo sea tan puntal" pensó Harry cuando ya llevaba cinco minutos esperando.

Finalmente, cuando ya llevaba contadas 57 piedras de la pared de en frente, apareció Sirius por el final del pasillo. Con su porte imponente de siempre, se acercó a él, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y se dirigió a la gárgola " miel mil flores"

Sin decir nada, los dos entraron y la escalera empezó a girar y subir

-Buen chico – dijo de repente Padfoot dándole un golpecito amistoso. Harry no supo si se refería al hecho de no haber intentado huir otra vez al no saber la contraseña o al no haber intentado abrir la puerta con magia.

Estaban los dos en menos de dos metros cuadrados y solos. Si quería decirle algo ese era el momento.

-Sirius, yo…

Pero como venía siendo normal en esos últimos días, la reconciliación no sería posible.

Justo cuando Sirius se giró hacia él para mirarlo, la escalera se paró y lo que el animago vio a través de la puerta abierta lo dejó blanco. Harry juraría que más blanco que cuando había huido de Azkaban. Sorprendido, el chico miró dentro pero no entendió el motivo. Su vista paso rápidamente a Remus que tenía cara de circunstancias.

-Ya habéis llegado – se escuchó la voz amable de Dumbledore – pasad hijos, os estábamos esperando.

Harry dio un paso en frente pero como vio que su padrino no reaccionaba le tendió una mano y le dio un golpecito en el codo.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius? Me estas preocupando – dijo.

-No puede ser… - consiguió decir mirando fijamente a un punto.

Siguiendo hacia donde se dirigía la mirada, Harry solo vio a una mujer de unos 35 años, morena y con el pelo liso muy largo. Si la miraba fijamente podría jurar que le sonaba.

-Ya veo que has reconocido a nuestra nueva incorporación – dijo Dumbledore. Harry se sorprendió cuando Sirius le agarró la mano fuertemente. Incluso le pareció que temblaba – Algunos, quizá recordéis a Ava Gibbons.

-¿Ava, Ava? – Soltó Harry sin importarle el resto de los presentes - ¿Tu ex novia Ava?

Hola! Me da hasta vergüenza! Vuelvo a estar aqui! Aunque no os lo creais soy Pekenyita! Se que han pasado como unos 6 años desde la últimas actulización y puedo entender perfectamente que me odies por ello...si os soy sincera no pensaba acabar la historia, pero fue por allá el mes de marzo cuando Crisy Weasley me mando unos capitulos de "Herencia de merodeador", historia que teniamos a medias Crisy Weasley, Evix Black y yo misma y mira por donde me entró el gusanillo. Y poco a poco fui retomando la historia y...tachan! Aqui esta el capitulo 30! No os puedo pedir paciencia, porque si seguis leyendo esto ya habeis tenido más que suficiente conmigo, intentaré subir un capitulo por mes, mes y medio. Ya tengo pensado el final y como lo voy a llevar a cabo, solo me falta tiempo para poderlo escribir.

Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que aún a día de hoy estoy recibiendo y gracias por vuestra preocupación por mi. Todo estos año he estado bien! Simplemente me desconecte de Harry Potter, pero ahora que lo he retomado me he dado cuenta de que lo echaba mucho de menos.

Nada más! Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo esto! Un besazo enorme!


	31. Make a memory

Capítulo 31:

**_Make a memory_**

-Ya veo que has reconocido a nuestra nueva incorporación – dijo Dumbledore. Harry se sorprendió cuando Sirius le agarró la mano fuertemente. Incluso le pareció que temblaba – Algunos, quizá recordéis a Ava Gibbons.

-¿Ava, Ava? – Soltó Harry sin importarle el resto de los presentes - ¿Tu ex novia Ava?

Harry miró con preocupación a Sirius, que ni siquiera pareció haber escuchado lo que su ahijado había soltado sin pensar en el resto de los miembros de la orden, que miraban la escena con sorpresa. Incluida Nicole.

-Sentaros, por favor – intervino Dumbledore, y Harry todavía sorprendido por la situación, arrastró a Sirius a los asientos que Remus siempre les guardaba a su lado. En cuanto tomaron asiento, el hombre lobo colocó una mano en el hombro de Padfoot en señal de apoyo.

De la reunión, Harry no estuvo muy atento. Estaba más pendiente de las reacciones de la gente. Sirius parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Miraba fijamente a un punto del suelo mientras retorcía de forma impulsiva sus pantalones. Remus, que aunque parecía estar escuchando atentamente lo que iba contando Dumbledore, algo de un incremento de magia negra en barrios periféricos de Londres, también estaba pendiente de su amigo. Por su parte Nicole miraba con disimulo a su pareja y parecía no entender muy bien la reacción de Sirius. El director incluso tuvo que llamar a la auror dos veces cuando le pidió que contara algo de una redada. Y por último estaba Ava. La mujer estaba apoyada al lado de la ventana y miraba con atención a los que intervenían en la conversación, aunque en ningún momento había dirigido su mirada hacia ellos, se percató Harry. El chico centró su mirada en ella sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Era alta y aunque su rostro reflejaba madurez, era muy guapa. Seguro que en su época de estudiantes su padrino y ella eran, junto a sus padres, la pareja envidiada por todos.

Mientras oía voces de fondo, Harry intento recordar qué sabía de ella, y pensó que aparte de algunas fotos que tenía de los merodeadores de su época de estudiantes y de una conversación que había tenido con James en su primera y única navidad, nunca había oído hablar de ella.

****Flash Back****

-En el diario, mamá nombra a dos chicas: a Ava y a Marie, ¿Qué ha sido de ellas? – preguntó. No había querido preguntar hasta acabar de leer el diario de su madre pero ahora que James sacaba el tema...

-Se fueron – dijo – cuando acabamos el séptimo curso, Marie se fue a América en un intento de escapar de la guerra. Su padre había muerto en un ataque y ella y su familia se fueron de Inglaterra. Ava, por su parte, estuvo saliendo un tiempo con Sirius, creo que ha sido la pareja que más le ha durado a Padfoot y si te dijo la verdad, creo que ha sido la única mujer que Sirius a amado. Pero sin saber muy bien porqué rompieron y ha sido la única vez que lo he visto dolido por una chica. Después de eso se fue a Francia, creo, a estudiar periodismo. Perdimos todo el contacto con ella un año después de salir de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué rompieron Sirius y ella si se amaban?

-Los dos estaban estudiando, él para auror y ella para periodista. Y no pasaban todo el tiempo que querían juntos. Supongo que eso hizo que perdieran confianza entre ellos y empezaron las disputas por los celos. Padfoot otra cosa no, pero guapo era, bueno es, y no tenía muy buena fama con las chicas, en Hogwarts cada 15 días estaba con una y eso Ava lo sabía y al estar tanto tiempo separados no supo confiar en él. Aunque Sirius nunca ha estado con dos chicas a la vez y pondría la mano en el fuego que él nunca engañó a Ava. Son cosas que pasan, rompieron de mutuo acuerdo pero él no lo llevo muy bien durante un tiempo. Pero al cabo de 2 meses volvía a ser el mismo Sirius descarado y lanzado con las mujeres – acabó diciendo con una sonrisa.

**** Fin del Flash Back****

Un suspiro a su derecha le hizo volver a la realidad. Ava había empezado a presentarse delante de sus nuevos compañeros y Sirius, después ese suspiro se masajeaba con pesar sus sienes. Harry, por primera vez en toda la noche, prestó atención a lo que se decía en la reunión.

-Como bien a dicho el director, soy Ava Gibbons – empezó con simpatía dando un paso adelante para que todos la vieran bien – y soy periodista. Estudie en Hogwarts hace unos 19 años, pero cuando acabé y la primera guerra se puso cruenta me marché a Paris a acabar mis estudios para escapar un poco de todo eso. Aunque siempre un poco pendiente de lo que ocurría por aquí – apuntó y miró de soslayo a Harry y Sirius – Algunos de vosotros estaréis pensando ¿Y por qué vuelve ahora justo cuando la guerra vuelve a estar en su punto álgido? – toda la atención se centró en ella, incluso Sirius levantó la vista y la miró fijamente – hace unos meses mi jefe, François Remy, me mandó a hacer un reportaje sobre una nueva urbanización en las afueras de Lyon, donde se rumoreaba que se estaba instalando una colonia de magos ingleses huyendo de la guerra – dijo – como al fin y al cabo eso era lo que había hecho yo, mi equipo y yo fuimos hacia allí, y cuál fue mi sorpresa que en una de las pocas veces que logramos entrar, me pareció reconocer a alguien.

-Ese alguien es Lucius Malfoy – le interrumpió Dumbledore – ya hemos mandado a Kingsley y a Tonks a investigar.

-¿Y qué hacen los Malfoy allí? – preguntó Remus.

-Todavía no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta – dijo Albus – pero por lo que nos ha dicho la señora Gibbons – Sirius al escuchar el tratamiento de señora se cubrió el rostro con las manos ¿Estaba casada? – creemos que están creando un centro de operaciones. Están muy cerca del clan de licántropos, tú lo sabes bien, y por lo que mis espías han descubierto, hay un gran número de gigantes en la frontera con Alemania. Desde allí pueden organizarse bien.

-¿Y qué pueden hacen Tonks y Kingsley allí? – intervino Mundungus Fletcher, a lo que Harry dejó de escuchar otra vez.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde y después de debatir un par de noticias más - todavía coleaba lo de la donación en el Valle de Godric- Dumbledore dio por finalizada la reunión y sin dar ni siquiera tiempo a levantarse, Sirius ya había salido de la sala sin mirar ni despedirse de nadie.

-¡Sirius! – lo llamó Harry saliendo tras él, pero un brazo lo retuvo.

-Déjame a mí -le dijo Remus y sin dar más explicaciones, el hombre lobo salió por la puerta, dejándolo a él plantado en medio del despacho y siendo el centro de todas las miradas. Sonriendo a modo de disculpa, se fue a hablar con el señor Weasley.

Cuando Remus salió de las escaleras, vio a Sirius como giraba por la esquina, por lo que tuvo que empezar a correr, pero los efectos de la luna llena todavía hacían mella en él.

-Padfoot, por favor, baja el ritmo, que no puedo seguirte- le pidió.

-Mejor, déjame solo – le gritó de vuelta sin disminuir el paso ni girarse a mirarlo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, quiero estar solo- sentenció y Remus al ver que no le alcanzaría se detuvo y el animago se perdió de su vista.

Con pesar, Remus no pudo evitar en acordarse de James. En momentos como esos Sirius no quería estar solo. En momentos como esos, Sirius necesita a James.

Suspirando con amargura decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo para darle tiempo a su amigo a que aclarara su mente.

xxxx

Uno de los inconvenientes que se adquieren al pasar la mitad de la vida de uno con otra persona es que al final acabas conociendo a esa persona incluso más que a un mismo. Y eso era lo que le pasaba en ese momento a Remus Lupin. Cuando había llegado a la habitación después de la reunión, y aunque no tenía ningún tipo de esperanza, certificó que Sirius no estaba allí. Se imaginaba que estaría volando con Silver, era algo que siempre hacia y que le ayudaba a poner sus ideas en claro. Por lo que, cogiendo un libro, lo había esperado en el sofá hasta bien pasadas las doce, cuando aburrido ya, se había ido a la cama "Ya es mayorcito – se dijo – no será capaz de hacer ninguna estupidez". Así pues, se acostó y cayó en un ligero sueño. Su instinto lobuno le hacía permanecer pendiente hasta que su manada estuviese reunida y a salvo. Y siempre le había pasado lo mismo. En sus años de colegio, los merodeadores siempre se habían reído de él diciéndole que tenía instinto maternal de abuela regañona. Por lo que no fue raro que cuando a las tres de la madrugada se abrió la puerta de la entrada, Remus abriera los ojos de golpe escuchando y reproduciendo en su mente los movimientos de su amigo para intentar adivinar de que humor llegaba.

Sirius entró con cuidado, dejó las llaves de la moto y su cartera encima de la mesa y se dirigió al baño. Remus lo supo al escuchar el agua de la ducha correr. Eso era otro gesto muy típico de Sirius. Cuando estaba ofuscado, se daba una ducha, sin importarle la hora que fuera. Decía que le limpiaba el mal rollo. Unos minutos después, la puerta de la habitación que compartían se abrió y el hombre lobo entrevió la sombra del animago meterse en la cama.

-Ya he llegado, mamá, ya puedes dormir – ironizó Sirius. Remus no contestó haciéndose el dormido – sé que estas despierto Moony, puedo ver tus ojitos preocupados entre las sombras – un suspiro mitad divertido mitad enfado se le escapó a Remus.

-¿Estás bien? – se atrevió a preguntar

-Yo siempre estoy bien – contestó Sirius. Aunque eso distaba mucho de la realidad.

El resto de la noche pasó lentamente para ambos. Remus consiguió dormirse un rato y cuando a las 6.30 se levantó para encarar un nuevo día se encontró con que Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá ojeando lo que parecía un viejo libro.

-Buenos días – saludó acercándose a él.

-Buenos días Moony – le saludó. Parecía cansado- he hecho café.

-Una noche dura, ¿verdad? – Remus se sirvió una taza grande de café con leche y se sentó a su lado. Echó un vistazo rápido al libro que cargaba Padfoot y vio una fotografía donde salían James y Lily y Srius con…-¿Mirando fotos de Ava? Sigue siendo guapísima – apuntó a lo que el animago no hizo ningún gesto, permanecía impasible – Sirius, mira, sé que no soy James, pero si quieres contarme algo, aquí estoy.

-No te preocupes por mi Moony – le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada – solo que no me lo esperaba, eso es todo.

-Dumbledore nunca dejará de sorprendernos – bromeó Remus pero sin sonrisa. Aunque su amigo mostrara esa fachada de seguridad, sus gestos inconscientes le mostraban lo que realmente sentía – tendríamos que ir a ver a Harry. Se quedó preocupado ayer al verte de esa manera.

-Otro frente más – susurró más para si mismo que para Remus.

-Estoy seguro que ahora mismo, Harry, es el frente que menos te preocupa – le picó – vamos Paddy ¿me tengo que arrastrar para que me cuentes algo?

-¿Te estas volviendo todo un maruja, lo sabes? – Le riñó con cariño y después de un largo suspiro, de dejar el álbum con cuidado y de encarar a su amigo dijo – Lo muestro siempre fue complicado. Ya sabes que nunca fuimos una pareja modelo – recordó con melancolía. Remus sonrió al recordarlos tan jóvenes, locos, impulsivos – yo tenía miedo al compromiso y ella que conocía mi historial no confiaba plenamente en mí, cosa totalmente entendible. Pero te puedo jurar Moony, que nunca nunca la engañé. Al fin y al cabo me tenía completamente enamorado – Sirius le hizo una mueca divertida, como diciendo, "sí, yo, el ligón Sirius Black, enamorado" – y si en Hogwarts ya fue complicado, una vez fuera ya te puedes imaginar. Cuando los dos empezamos a estudiar nos veíamos muy poco, y el poco tiempo que estábamos juntos o estábamos en la cama o discutiendo, así que la conversación nunca fue nuestro fuerte. Y una cosa llevó a otra, un pequeño grano de arena se hacía una montaña y no sabíamos arreglarlo. Además ella siempre me echaba en cara que prefiriera estar con vosotros que con ella y al final los celos, los celos hacia mis propios amigos, la vencieron y me dejó.

-Pensaba…

-¿Qué fue de mutuo acuerdo? – dijo Sirius riendo con ironía – para nada mi lobito, yo todavía la quería, pensaba que cuando acabáramos de estudiar y toda la mierda de la guerra pasara, nos iríamos a vivir juntos y poco a poco las cosas cambiarían. Pero eso solo eran fantasías. No solo me dejó, si no que puso kilómetros de por medio. Salió huyendo de la guerra – dijo recordando lo que Ava había dicho en la reunión – y de mí y eso me dejó destrozado – admitió – ¿tan malo había sido que necesitaba irse del país para no cruzase conmigo? – Remus no supo que decirle. Sirius podía ser mil cosas, pero nunca había hecho daño a nadie (Snape no contaba)

"Me costó aceptar que realmente yo no había hecho nada malo, que el problema lo tenía ella, y poco a poco conseguí olvidarla, bueno, no acordarme mucho de ella – dijo sonriéndole a Remus con pesar – así que un tiempecillo después volvió a aparecer el viejo Padfoot dispuesto a pasarlo bien y de no volver a caer en las redes de cupido.

-Hasta que llegó Nicole – apuntó Remus un poco descolocado, sorprendido por la sinceridad que había mostrado su amigo.

-Bueno…

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? – dijo Remus sin ser consciente que esa frase la había soltado Harry recientemente

-¿Sabes Moony? Creo que es verdad eso que dice que solo hay un amor verdadero en tu vida. Nicole me gusta y estamos muy bien, pero nunca he sentido por ella lo mismo que sentía cuando veía a Ava – dijo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y añadió - Bueno, que siento cuando veo a Ava – remarcó el tiempo verbal – y aquí estoy, casi 20 años después, contando mis pesas por el mismo amor de instituto.

-Fue todo un shock cuando entré y la vi – dijo Remus para rebajar un poco la tensión y sacar a su amigo de la gravedad de la conversación.

-Dímelo a mí – siguió la broma – si no me dio un infarto, creo que ya no me dará nunca más.

-¿Iras a hablar con ella?

-¿YO? – Exclamó haciendo un gesto de ofensa exagerada – hace tiempo que me demostró que no quería saber nada de mí, así que se busque otro perro que le ladre – sentenció haciendo reír a Remus.

xxxxx

A esa misma hora, a unos cuantos pisos más arriba Harry Potter se desperezaba estirando sus extremidades hasta los límites físicamente permitidos. Era temprano, apenas eran las siete de la mañana del domingo, pero su cuerpo acostumbrado al poco sueño ya le pedía movimiento. Había quedado a media mañana con Yael para pasear un rato y jugar con la nieve, conocedores de que por suerte ya quedaba poco de invierno. Pero hasta ese momento se iba a dedicar a si mismo. Se iba a dar una ducha larga y con el agua muy caliente, luego quería bajar a desayunar él solo al gran comedor e hincharse de chocolate y café mientras leía el periódico profético, y luego iría tranquilamente a la habitación de sus padres para ver que tal estaba Sirius después de su shock emocional.

Pero por desgracia, él era Harry Potter y como siempre sus planes nunca salían como él hubiese querido.

Con solo poner un pie fuera de los doseles de su cama se dio cuenta de que Ron no estaba ocupando la suya, pero ésta estaba desecha. Por la noche, cuando llegó de la reunión, bien pasadas las 12, su compañero y amigo ya estaba acostado y por los ronquidos que escuchó desde fuera de las cortinas de su cama, dio por sentado que estaba durmiendo.

"Se despertaría a media noche a hacer las paces con Hermione", pensó y sin darle mucha importancia se metió en el cuarto de baño dispuesto a gastar toda el agua de las duchas del castillo.

Un buen rato después, entró silbando distraídamente una melodía cuando se dio cuenta que de no podría realizar sus maravillosos planes de domingo.

Ron estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, solo y dando vueltas distraídamente a su tazón de cereales, los cuales ya estaban revenidos a más no poder. Extrañado, Harry se sentó a su lado y lo saludó con un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Buenos días compañero! – Saludó con energía – ¿qué haces tan temprano un domingo por… - pero toda la energía que tenía se le cayó a los pies cuando Ron levanto la cara de los cereales y le miró. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y las orejas muy rojas.

-¿Qué pasa? No me asustes Ron, por favor – le pidió Harry – ¿está bien Ginny? – el pelirrojo no contestó - ¿Tus padres, los gemelos? Tío dime que pasa que me estoy poniendo muy nervioso – le apremió. Desde que no tenía magia, no podía notar la empatía con los demás, incluido ese lazo que tenía con Voldemort, pero por la cara que tenía su amigo, su hermano, algo con el mago oscuro tenía que ver.

-Hermione me ha dejado – dijo en un susurró. Y aunque la noticia era mala, un suspiro de alivio se le escapó de los labios de Harry.

-¡Ey! – protestó Ron.

-Perdona, perdona – se disculpó rápidamente Harry colocándole un brazo sobre su espalda – pero es que me había imaginado lo peor.

-¡Eso es lo peor!

-Quiero decir... – Empezó, pero al ver que no podía salir de ese atolladero cambió el rumbo de la conversación - ¿es por la pelea de ayer? No pensaba que fuera tan seria.

-Ayer McGonagall nos encontró por el pasillo y nos recordó que mañana tenemos que comentarle nuestros planes para las vacaciones de pascua – contó Ron con voz cansada y monótona. Harry hizo nota mental de comentárselo a Remus o Sirius – y entonces ella me soltó que se iría con sus padres.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? – exclamó el pelirrojo haciendo que los pocos alumnos que habían en las otras mesas se giraran hacia ellos. Harry le hizo un gesto para que se calmara – No puede irse con sus padres muggles, es muy peligroso. Más después del ataque de hace un par de meses.

-Ron, querrá pasar tiempo con sus padres, es normal – intentó mediar Harry. Podía entender el miedo que tenía su amigo por Hermione, pero también podía entenderla a ella perfectamente – pero sigo sin entender el porqué de la pelea.

-Le he prohibido que vaya – dijo con terquedad el chico. Harry lo miró por encima de las gafas empezando a comprender – le dije que no podía ir, que se lo prohibía, entonces ella me dijo que quien era yo para prohibírselo

-Tú le dijiste que su novio y entonces ella te dijo que te dejaba y así no podías prohibírselo, ¿me equivoco? – Acabó el joven merodeador y por la forma en que Ron dejó caer su cabeza encima de la mesa, supo que había acertado – sois un libro abierto para mi – dijo con un porte chulesco más propio de Sirius que no de él – a ver cómo podemos arreglar esto – y después de despeinar el pelo pelirrojo empezó a hacer cábalas para ayudar a ese par que tenía como amigos.

Al final, la mañana no fue tan desastrosa como parecía. Pasó todo el desayuno animando a Ron y envalentonándolo para que fuera a ver a Hermione, le pidiera perdón y le dijera un par de palabras bonitas y melosas, de esas que sabía que su amiga no podría resistirse. Así pues, después del desayuno, se fue paseando sin prisa a ver a sus padres, a los que se encontró a medio camino. Sirius parecía más tranquilo, aunque no quiso decirle mucho, y Harry sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago al pensar que era porque su padrino seguía enfadado con él. En cambio Remus parecía bastante contento y miraba raro a Sirius, como con un cariño especial, que Harry no acabó de entender. Los acompaño al Gran Comedor, para que ellos desayunaran no sin asegurarse antes de que Sirius hablaría con McGonagall para confirmarle que se quedaría en el castillo para la semana de pascua.

Al final la pequeña guerra Ron-Hermione no pasó a mayores. El pelirrojo tuvo que usar sus mejores trucos, sus palabras más empalagosas y los gestos más románticos para que la chica le perdonara y admitiera que se había dejado llevar por el pronto y que no quería dejar de estar con él. Lo que no consiguió Ron fue que no pasara las pascuas con sus padres. Intentó insistir, pero un codazo en el momento justo de parte de Harry, que había estado ahí en apoyo moral, le hizo callarse. Como mínimo consiguió que la chica aceptara ir a hablar con Dumbledore para pedirle consejo sobre lo que debía hacer en caso de problemas.

Así pues, la última semana de febrero siguió su curso como cualquier otra. Clases, tareas, ensayos y estudio particular en la biblioteca. Como Harry todavía tenía terminantemente prohibido intentar hacer ni un _"alohomora", _pasaba las horas muertas en la biblioteca leyendo antiguos libros sobre sus antepasados y las antiguas guerras que se habían producido en el mundo mágico. Una vez Hermione le había dicho que era importante conocer la historia porque tenían que saber que había pasado para poder saber dónde irían y eso era lo que él estaba haciendo. Estaba buscando cualquier pista que pudiera darle una idea de qué hacer cuando se viera en el inevitable duelo con Voldemort.

Y fue en una de esas escapaditas nocturnas cuando se llevó una gran y grata sorpresa.

Hacía mucho rato que estaba solo en la biblioteca. Después de cenar se había despedido de Ron y Hermione que estaban en plan reconciliación, y cubriéndose con la capa de invisibilidad había salido hacia la biblioteca. Sin hacer el menor ruido había esperado escondido detrás de una estantería hasta que Madame Pince, con un golpe de varita había apagado las velas y se había marchado de allí.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry se sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas de la puerta, había encendido una vela con una cerilla que había logrado robar de las cocinas gracias a Dobby y se puso a leer la tercera guerra de los gnomos escoceses, que aunque no lo pareciera, estaba interesante, cuando una voz a su espalda le asustó ocasionando una reacción en el que ni él mismo ni el propietario de la voz se esperaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – soltó Sirius de repente poniendo una mano en el hombro a su ahijado, sobresaltándolo tanto que pego un bote de la silla y haciendo que chispas rojas y doradas salieran de su mano al retraerlas del susto - ¡Harry! – le riñó Sirius por hacer magia, pero por la cara que puso el chico, el animago supo que no había sido queriendo.

-¡Qué me matas del susto! – fue lo único que pudo decir Harry mirándose las manos. Notaba un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo. Era como un calor que iba desde los dedos de las manos y que le recorría por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies. Miró sorprendido a Sirius.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó asustado - ¿Te duele algo?

-No, al contrario, me siento bien, me siento completo – dijo, y al término de estas palabras una pequeña aura dorada surgió momentáneamente envolviendo al chico. Y tan rápido como llegó, se fue. Sirius y Harry conectaron miradas como hacía días que no sucedía – creo que vuelvo a ser un mago – le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, a lo que Sirius se la devolvió. Parecía que sus disputas ya no contaran.

-Tu por si acaso no fuerces máquinas, empieza con cosas sencillitas- le sonrió - ¿Puedo sentarme? – Preguntó pero sin esperar respuesta cogió la silla que estaba al lado de Harry, la giró y se sentó a horcajadas apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo - ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

-Me aburría y estoy leyendo historia – le señaló el libro donde justo en esa página se podía ver una ilustración de un gnomo corriendo con una cabeza de un congénere suyo, solo la cabeza. Harry entrecerró los ojos sorprendido por la poca insistencia que había puesto Sirius con su comentario por la vuelta a la magia - ¿y tú?

-Vengo de dar una vuelta con Silver – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – y al pasar por aquí he visto la vela encendida.

-¿Has cenado con Nicole? – preguntó con malicia. Llevaba unos días interrogando a Remus cada vez que lo veía a solas para que le contara algo de lo sucedido la noche después de la reunión de la orden pero el hombre lobo no había soltado prenda. Ahora, y al ver que Sirius y él estaban teniendo una pequeña tregua decidió probar con su padrino.

El animago levantó la vista del libro de Harry y lo miró a él intentando captar el trasfondo de la pregunta.

-No, hoy no, el sábado – le contestó. Harry abrió más los ojos como instándole a hablar más. Todavía estaban a miércoles – esta semana le toca guardia – aclaró.

Un breve silencio los envolvió a los dos. Sirius miraba de forma distraída las ilustraciones de los libros que estaban esparcidos en la mesa sin percatarse de que su ahijado seguía con la mirada clavada en él. Parecía ausente. Harry abrió la boca para preguntar por su estado pero Padfoot le adelantó.

-Estoy bien, pequeñajo – le dijo interpretando correctamente el pensamiento del chico.

-Pues yo no – le soltó Harry de repente sorprendiendo al animago que cambió rápidamente su mirada distraída por una de preocupación – yo…llevaba días queriendo hablar contigo. Sirius, te echo mucho de menos – dijo de carrerilla pero sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los grises de su padrino. Éste fue a decir algo pero Harry le interrumpió – sé que me he comportado como un gilipollas contigo estos días, sé que tu solo lo hacías para protegerme de mi mismo, sé que te he dicho cosas feísimas y también sé que tienes razón al estar enfadado conmigo, pero es que no soporto más el que estés así conmigo – Sirius siguió mirándolo fijamente, sin mover ni un músculo, cosa que puso aun más nervioso a Harry – Dime qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones, por favor, pero es que realmente te necesito – "ala, ya lo he soltado", pensó Harry y esa declaración tan sincera era algo a lo que Sirius, ya tocado sentimentalmente esos días, no podía pasar por alto.

Sin decir nada, se levantó de la silla y la colocó con cuidado en su sitio. Harry al verlo, bajó la cabeza pensando que había perdido a su padrino, a su padre y aportó a vista de él. No quería ver como se iba de allí. Pero por sorpresa, notó como la mano grande de Padfoot se posaba en su cabeza y le despeinaba el pelo tal y como había hecho siempre. El chico levantó la cara y vio que Sirius le sonreía.

-Yo también te echo mucho de menos – le dijo y tirándole del brazo lo levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry se agarró a él – pero nunca, nunca hagas nada para que me vuelva a enfadar contigo - le dijo cogiéndole de la barbilla y obligándole a mirarlo de nuevo – no soporto hacer de padre responsable.

Tras ese perdón tan esperado por parte de todos, la semana pasó tranquilamente. Harry, tal y como le había aconsejado Sirius fue haciendo hechizos cada vez más potentes. Empezó con un "_Wingardium leviosa_" y acabó con un "_Stupeffy_" dirigido a Sirius que lo mandó al fondo del aula de defensa. Eso si, Remus le había aconsejado que durante un par de días más usara la varita "Solo para acabar de asegurar" le había dicho.

De esa manera, Harry volvió a su vida normal. Ese mismo viernes ya había vuelto a los entrenamientos de quidditch. Había cogido la escoba con tantas ganas, que Remus y Sirius (este ya había vuelto a supervisar los entrenos) estuvieron a punto de llamarle la atención para que volara más lento y se dejara de piruetas innecesarias. También, esa misma noche volvió a reunirse con ellos dos para volver a practicar algún que otro duelo, aunque Harry, que ya los conocía, supo enseguida que no le habían atacado ni con la mitad de su potencial, pero estaba tan eufórico que lo dejó pasar.

Quien salía peor parada de esa vuelta a la rutina tan ajetreada de Harry, era Yael, que perdería un buen número de momentos junto a su novio, pero Harry, en una actuación muy cómica le había prometido, por todas las estrellas del firmamento, de que todas y cada una de las tardes de los sábado estaría a su completa disposición.

Y en eso estaban. Eran poco más de las 8 de la tarde y estaban en la habitación secreta que un año atrás Sirius les había enseñado. Harry se había propuesto currarse esa y todas las tardes de sábado venideras, por lo que había hecho un pacto con Hermione y Ron para que esa tarde ellos no pasaran por ahí, y después de una sesión de mimos y de tomar una más que rica cena, cortesía de los elfos, ahora se disponían a comerse como mínimo, medio pastel de chocolate cada uno. Estaban en medio de un ambiente tranquilo, acogedor y romántico. Habían hablado de todo un poco, habían cotilleado de los nuevos ligues de Ethel, habían comentado las tareas y habían reído con las nuevas neuras de Luna. Se sentían a gusto y estaban disfrutando de la complicidad que había entre ellos. No hacía falta que ninguno de los dos dijera que estaban gozando de ese momento, porque sus gestos y sus miradas lo demostraban.

-Pues ayer por la tarde, Snape un poco más y me echa de clase porque estaba a punto de… - iba comentado Yael de forma expresiva moviendo las manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras, cuando al ver la cara de Harry se detuvo de golpe. Cosa que sorprendió a Harry que estaba escuchando atentamente a su novia.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? – le preguntó sorprendido. Yael se había puesto blanca.

-Harry, tu cicatriz – le dijo con voz entrecortada señalándose con su dedo la frente.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi cicatriz? – preguntó extrañado, pero empezando a notar un vacío en el estómago. Rápidamente pasó su propia mano a su frente y lo que vio en sus dedos, le dejo blanco a él también

-¡Mierda! – gritó con furia. Sus dedos estaban teñidos de sangre.

xxxx

NdA: Muy buenas chicos de nuevo! Aqui teneis un nuevo capítulo! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews que me habeis dejado! No sabeis la ilusion que hacen despues de tanto tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado la historia de Sirius y Ava, a ver estos dos como siguen...jejeje

Un besazo enorme y nos seguimos leyendo!


	32. One step closer

Capítulo 32:

One step closer

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡No corras tanto!

Harry y Yael corrían a toda velocidad por los pasillos de Hogwart. A esas horas ya había muy pocos alumnos merodeando por allí, por lo que sus apresurados pasos resonaban fuertemente por los oscuros corredores.

Harry no se lo había pensado mucho al bajar su mano y verla ensangrentada. Algo grave había ocurrido, y un mal presentimiento le corría por dentro. No había sentido nada. Ningún dolor, ninguna quemazón en la zona de la cicatriz y ni siquiera ninguna sensación a la que últimamente se había acostumbrado. No había sentido ninguna empatía con nadie. Hacía algunas semanas que no la notaba con nadie y él lo había pasado por alto. No podía creerse lo idiota que había sido al no caer en eso. Negó con la cabeza. A su lado Yael intentaba seguir el ritmo de su novio, cosa que le estaba resultando imposible, por lo que lo volvió a llamar.

-¡Harry! ¡Espérame! ¿Dónde vamos?

Habían subido ya tres pisos y estaban dirigiéndose a la zona este del castillo. Yael, que no conocía tan bien el edificio se había perdido hacía ya un rato al seguir a Harry al meterse por pasadizos pequeños y recodos que ella desconocía.

-¡A ver a mis padres! – le dijo girándose a ella y agarrándola de la mano para arrastrarla con él – ¡quiero saber cómo están!

-¡Pero si la habitación de ellos está... – le dijo la Ravenclaw, creyendo que Harry se había equivocado de camino, pero de repente Harry entró dentro de un gárgola que representaba un oso pardo y salieron por una esquina que iba a parar justo en la pasillo de la habitación de Sirius y Remus.

En otro momento Harry hubiese bromeado sobre su conocimiento del castillo, pero en ese momento ignoró por completo la desconfianza de su chica y dijo la contraseña rápidamente sin hacerle el mínimo caso al vejete que empezaba a darle conversación y entró a la sala, esperando a ver a Sirius y a Remus charlando tranquilamente en el sofá.

Pero en un vistazo rápido solo vio a Remus tumbado en el sofá leyendo un libro.

-¿Dónde está Sirius? – preguntó a modo de saludo el joven animago sobresaltando al hombre lobo que levantó la vista sorprendido por la aparición de Harry y Yael, pero al ver el reguero de sangre que ya empezaba a manchar la camiseta de su hijo se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Remus se acercó rápidamente a ellos y cogió a Harry de los brazos mirándolo con intranquilidad.

-¿Dónde está Sirius? – le gritó impaciente. Necesitaba que Remus le dijera que Sirius estaba en el baño o durmiendo en la habitación.

-Ha quedado con Nicole para cenar –le contestó preocupado – ¿has visto a Voldemort? – Harry le miró de forma ausente - ¿Qué has notado? Vamos a ver a Dumbledore – le dijo y empezó a conducirlo hacia la entrada, pero Harry con un tirón se deshizo del agarre del hombre lobo y rebuscó nerviosamente en el bolsillo de su vaquero. Con prisas sacó el espejo intercomunicador que Sirius y él siempre llevaban encima.

-¡Sirius! – gritó. Nada ocurrió - ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius Black! – El espejo no mostró nada, solo un fondo negro – ¡joder Sirius, por favor, contéstame! – suplicó desesperado. Remus también empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Sirius, por más ocupado que estuviera, siempre contestaba al espejo. Aunque fuera con un impertinente _"¡piérdete!"_

-Seguro que está bien, Harry – le dijo Remus con esa apariencia tranquila que siempre mostraba – vamos a avisar a Dumbledore que seguro que él sabe algo – y esta vez Harry, si se dejó llevar hacia afuera. Empezaba a notar un agujero en el estómago.

Por el camino nadie dijo nada. Harry andaba con paso rápido todavía de la mano de Yael, que no sabía que decir para lograr calmar a Harry. Por cómo le apretaba la mano, sabía que estaba muy nervioso. Remus los seguía con grandes zancadas, intentando recordar si Sirius le había dicho dónde iba. Pero no lo lograba recordar. Había estado más pendiente en preguntarle con sorna sobre sus planes con Nicole que asegurarse en saber dónde estarían. Tomo nota mental de que la próxima vez se aseguraría de saber a qué restaurante y a que hotel la llevaría.

La gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho apareció por la esquina y Harry se separó de Yael, corrió hacia la estatua, le pasó la mano por delante y ésta les dejó paso. Remus y Yael se apresuraron a entrar.

Dumbledore, que estaba sentado en su escritorio tranquilamente leyendo unos pergaminos que tenía delante con gesto ausente, levantó la vista sorprendido por esa interrupción inesperada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – le espetó Harry. Remus lo cogió del hombro para calmarlo.

-Nada que yo sepa – dijo tranquilamente el director– ¿tú qué sabes? – preguntó escrutándolo profundamente con sus ojos azules. Harry sintió una sacudida en su cabeza. Dumbledore estaba intentando leerle la mente. El chico le devolvió la mirada furiosamente. Lo último que necesitaba era estar pendiente de la intrusión del director en su intimidad. Empezaba a enfadarse.

-Harry tranquilízate – intervino Remus – Albus, ¿no has recibido ninguna notificación de los aurores o de alguien de la orden? - Ante la negación del director, Remus se apresuró a contarle lo que le había sucedido a Harry y la preocupación de ellos al no poder localizar a Sirius.

Harry los escuchaba de fondo. Sin pedir permiso se había sentado en una de las sillas de delante del escritorio y se había colocado las manos en las sienes, intentado abstraerse de todo y de alguna manera conectar de forma empática con Sirius. Pero nada, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había logrago antes y no conseguía hacerlo ahora. Al bajar la mano de su cabeza la vio manchada de rojo. Seguía sangrando.

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué no puedo? - se lamentó amargamente, cosa que llamó la atención de Albus, que cayó en algo.

-¿Cómo habéis entrado aquí? – preguntó como si preguntara cual era el hechizo para lavar los platos en medio de una clase – he cambiado la contraseña esta misma tarde, Remus no la puedes saber – esto último lo dijo más para sí que para el resto – ¿has recuperado tus poderes, Harry? – Éste le ignoró – Estas cosas me las tenéis que contar – dijo de forma autoritaria mirando directamente a Remus.

-No lo hemos pensado, Albus, hace un par de días que …– empezó a decir el hombre lobo, pero Harry lo interrumpió

-No te justifiques Remus – saltó el animago con furia. La rabia que sentía se hizo presente para todos. Como si de un radiador se tratara, alrededor de Harry se empezó a sentir un aura de calor y potencia. Un aura dorada – ahora mismo no importa si puedo o no puedo hacer magia, ahora solo importa saber que cojones está pasando ahí fuera para que la cicatriz no deje de sangrarme.

-Sí que importa que puedas o no puedas hacer magia – dijo Dumbledore, ahora en un tono más amable – porque por lo que acabo de ver, vuelves a tener toda tu potencia, pero sin embargo no has recuperado la empatía. Pero bueno ya hablaremos de eso, ahora voy a hacer algunas averiguaciones – y después de decir eso, salió por una puerta del fondo de su despacho sin decirles nada, por lo que Remus se sentó y con un ademan invitó a Yael a que hiciera lo mismo.

Un rato después, que para Harry, Remus y Yael, esta última miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor, les pareció que habían pasado lustros, Dumbledore entró de nuevo al despacho.

-No he conseguido averiguar nada – dijo a lo que los merodeadores no supieron si eso era bueno o malo – no ha habido ningún altercado , lo que pasa es que no he conseguido contactar con Amelie, lo que puede ser una señal de que algo se está cociendo – Amelie Bones, la ministra de magia e íntima amiga de Dumbledore y consciente de la importancia del director de Hogwarts en el mundo de la magia, siempre era la primera en pasarle las noticias más importantes y siempre estaba disponible para cualquier consulta de Albus. Si no estaba disponible, es que tenía faena, y a esas horas, ya casi las 10 de la noche, no era muy normal.

Harry suspiró.

-No tiene sentido que estemos todos aquí esperando – dijo Dumbledore – marcharos a vuestras habitación y a la mínima noticia que tenga os lo hago saber.

Y de esa manera tan cortes, el director los invitó a salir.

La espera se hizo eterna. Harry daba vueltas por la habitación de sus padres como un león enjaulado. Iba de arriba a abajo, murmurando cosas para sí mismo y comprobando cada pocos minutos el espejo intercomunicador, pero cuando tras sus ruegos para que Sirius apareciera en la superficie brillante eran en vano, se sumía en su propia burbuja y volvía a empezar a andar de forma compulsiva.

Remus, por su parte, había probado contactar con Sirius y Nicole por otros medios. Había usado la Red Floo para contactar con la casa de la auror, pero nadie contestó. Y había hablado con Madame Rosmerta, de las tres escobas de Hogsmeade, consciente de que ese era el primer bar al que Sirius solía ir. La mujer no los había visto en toda la noche, pero prometió contactar con él si aparecían uno de ellos dos por ahí. Desconcertado, se sentó en una butaca mientras miraba las llamas de la chimenea, esperando que se le ocurriera algo.

Pero en la habitación había una persona más, y se sentía incomoda. Yael estaba sentada en una esquina del sofá mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Remus y no sabía qué hacer. Conocía ya lo suficiente a su novio como para que una frase del estilo _"todo va a salir bien"_ le reconfortara en lo más mismo. Y Harry estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se daría cuenta si lo abrazada. Suspiró.

-Yael, deberías marcharte a tu sala común – le dijo Remus que intuía la incomodidad de la Ravenclaw – en cuanto sepamos algo te avisamos a ti también. Como mínimo alguien de nosotros debería dormir – le sonrió levemente.

-Sí, será la mejor – acordó ella levantándose y acercándose a Harry, el cual apenas había notado el movimiento – cariño – le dijo – avísame, ¿vale? - lo abrazó - cualquier cosa que necesites… - iba diciendo cuando un fogonazo de luz delante de Remus iluminó la habitación. Harry se soltó de forma brusca de Yael y se acercó al hombre lobo por detrás del sofá. En la nota solo ponía.

"_Ataque en Inverness. Enfermería. YA. AD"_

Sin decir nada, los tres salieron corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Dentro de la enfermería se oía mucho alboroto. Se podía escuchar la voz de Dumbledore que hablaba con alguien y los típicos ruiditos de envases de cristal al ser agitados y trasladados rápidamente de un lado a otro. Harry fue a abrir la puerta sin llamar ni esperar a ser invitado, pero Remus, le detuvo agarrándolo por el brazo y haciéndole un gesto con la cara.

-En la enfermería hay gente enferma, Harry – le reprendió suavemente – hemos de tener respeto por los demás a pesar de nuestro estado de ánimo –y dicho esto y sin estar muy de acuerdo, pero consciente de que tenía razón, el animago se colocó detrás de su profesor, que llamó con los nudillos en la puerta.

Dumbledore no tardó en asomar la cabeza. Les sonrió y abrió la puerta para que entraran. Lo primero que vieron fue a Nicole sentada en la primera camilla. Iba sucia y su ropa estaba un poco quemada, pero no parecía tener nada grave. Aun y así, se cubría la cara con las manos.

Una camilla más allá se encontraba Sirius inconsciente. Se podía ver una gran herida en su costado derecho, donde madame Pomfrey le estaba aplicando una poción que estaba en plena efervescencia.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? – gritó Harry dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su padrino.

-Ahora esta sedado – le explicó Madame Pomfrey retirándose un poco.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Remus a Dumbledore pero con la mirada fija en su amigo.

-Han atacado Inverness – explicó mientras dejaba pasar a Yael, que se había quedado en la entrada y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella – una localidad de las tierras altas de Escocia. Famosa por el mito del monstruo del lago Ness – dijo – hay muchas leyendas muggles que cuentan que han avistado multitud de veces a un monstruo enorme en esas aguas, pero lo que no saben es que lo que ven son sirenas. Las aguas tan frías de esa zona son estupendas para ellas, por lo que en esa zona hay una gran colonia.

-¿Y qué hacía Sirius allí? – le cortó Harry que en ese momento le importaba bien poco si allí vivía Nessy o Ariel.

-Estábamos cenando – dijo Nicole por primera vez. Su voz sonaba rota – cuando he recibido un aviso de que se habían avistado a unas figuras extrañas en el pueblo de Inverness. No pensábamos que fuera nada grave, por lo que nos hemos aparecido allí – contó – Al principio no vimos nada, pero de igual manera decidimos dar una vuelta rápida por el pueblo para asegurarnos – siguió – Por las calles había tranquilidad. Solo algún grupito de adolescentes que iban de un pub a otro rompía el silencio. Ya nos íbamos a desaparecer cuando todo empezó – Nicole seguía sentada en la camilla de espaldas a todos ellos, con las manos se cubría la cara y su voz sonaba distante – comenzamos a escuchar gritos y de repente nos vimos en medio de una emboscada. Nos llovían hechizos por todos lados. Conseguimos esquivar muchísimos y aturdir a un gran número de mortífagos, sobre todo Sirius – dijo y se le notó una nota de orgullo en su voz – pero no sé cómo unos cuatros mortifagos vinieron hacia nosotros acorralándonos y el que parecía el cabecilla me tiró una maldición, pero Sirius se puso en medio, me protegió con su cuerpo y le dio a él.

Un sollozo quebró por completo la voz de la auror. Dumbledore se acercó a ella y le abrazó por los hombros en un gesto protector. Harry, que había estaba mirando a la chica mientras hablada centró su mirada en Sirius, que seguía dormido, ajeno a todos ellos. Fijo su vista en la herida. Era negra y todavía quedaban restos de la poción que la enfermera le había echado.

-Poco después llegaron los refuerzos y los mortifagos restantes huyeron – terminó de relatar el director en vista de que Nicole no podía dejar de llorar.

-¿Y por qué esta inconsciente? – quiso saber Remus. Por mucha maldición que le hubieran echado a Sirius, un solo hechizo no podía dejarlo en ese estado.

-La maldición que le alcanzó era de magia negra – explicó Dumbledore – debido a las malas experiencias de Sirius con la magia oscura está más sensibilizado y de alguna manera le afectan más. Quizás a ti Remus, esa maldición solo te hubiese dejado inconsciente unos minutos, pero Sirius ahora mismo está luchando una dura batalla contra sí mismo y sus recuerdos.

0.0.0.

La noche fue larga. Dumbledore no pudo explicar mucho más. Dijo que Sirius despertaría, pero que no podía decir cuando, podían pasar horas, días o incluso semanas hasta que Sirius pudiera volver a vencer la magia negra y despertar.

Harry se había negado en redondo a salir de allí. Había arrastrado una silla al lado del cabecero de la cama de su padrino y se había sentado, con la mano de Sirius entre las suyas. Vio como Madame Pomfrey le daba una poción a Nicole para calmarla y le ordenaba que se fuera a su casa a descansar, cosa que la chica a regañadientes aceptó, no sin antes despedirse de Sirius con un beso y rogarle a Remus que si pasaba cualquier cosa la avisaran.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y Harry seguía despierto mirando como el pecho de Sirius subía y bajaba en un ritmo tranquilo. Remus acababa de salir de la enfermería para ir a buscar más café y Yael estaba dormida encima de su hombro. Ella también se había negado a dejar a Harry en ese momento tan duro, pero al final el sueño la había vencido.

El chico no podía creerse que volviera a estar en esa enfermería, por desgracia tan familiar para él. No hacía ni 3 meses que había pasado noches en vela, esperando a que Remus despertara y ahora volvía a estar allí. Asustado al ver como otro de sus pilares en la vida, volvía a estar afectado por la guerra. Estaba cansado. Cansado de sufrir sobresaltos cada dos por tres y cansado de ver cómo la gente de su alrededor siempre se veía involucrada. Estaba decidido a luchar, sabía que en algún momento u otro tendría que verse las caras con Voldemort. Y tenía miedo. Pero no miedo por él. Tenía miedo porque sabía que durante ese enfrentamiento no iba a estar solo. Estaba seguro de que Sirius y Remus no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a ver si volvía a casa, y también estaba seguro de que Ron, Hermione y Yael querrían colaborar. Y lo que él no podría soportar sería el vencer a Voldemort y encontrarse con otra gran perdida. Y al ver a Sirius de esa manera, inconsciente y mal herido tanto física como psicológicamente le estaba suponiendo un recordatorio de lo que podía pasar.

Suspiró profundamente, ocasionando que Yael se moviera incomoda todavía en sueños y se acurrucara en su silla, a lo que Harry aprovechó para levantarse y acercarse más a su padrino.

-Sirius – dijo suavemente – oye, despierta por favor – le rogó de forma infantil, como si por solo el pedirlo ya fuera a suceder – me hiciste una promesa, me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías – le pidió recordando lo que Sirius le había prometido en el entierro de James, cuando Harry destrozado le había pedido que nunca lo dejara. Con un nudo en la garganta, Haryy se giró hacia la ventana, por lo que no vio como Remus ya había vuelto y había visto la escena.

El domingo pasó lento y sin novedades en el estado de Sirius. Dumbledore organizó una reunión de la orden a la que Harry se negó a ir, por lo que Remus se vio en la obligación de disculparlo. Nicole también había ido y luego se había pasado el resto del día en la enfermería. Ya tenía mejor cara, pero seguía muy preocupada por el animago y se sentía en deuda con él. Ron, Hermione y Yael, también habían estado haciendo compañía a Harry durante todo el día y ahora mismo, lunes a las 7 y media de la mañana, eran Ron y Hermione los que estaban intentando arrancar al joven animago de la silla de al lado de Sirius.

-Tenemos que ir a clase – le decía Hermione.

-Id vosotros y luego me pasáis los apuntes.

-¡Si hombre! – se quejó Ron – tú te levantas y te vienes con nosotros, además tío, la silla ya tiene tu forma y todo, déjala descansar un rato la pobre.

-No me voy a mover de aquí, ¡como os lo tengo que decir! – dijo ya enfadado soltando el brazo que le había cogido Ron de forma brusca.

-Buenos días chicos – saludó Remus. El hombre lobo también había pasado la noche en la enfermería, pero por la mañana temprano había ido a su habitación a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa para dar las clases de ese día – Ron, Hermione, ¿podéis ser tan amables de dejarnos a Harry y a mi solos un momento? – les pidió, a lo que los chicos entendiendo por donde iban los tiros salieron de allí rápidamente.

-No voy a ir – dijo con terquedad Harry sin ni siquiera mirar a los ojos de Remus.

-Sí que vas a ir, porque no sé si recuerdas que tu primera hora es defensa contra las artes oscuras, conmigo, y como profesor tuyo te obligo a ir – dijo Remus con contundencia – mira Harry, no sabemos cuándo puede despertar, y Sirius está muy bien cuidado, no hace falta que te pases 24 horas al día a su lado.

-Sí que hace falta.

-Harry…

-Pero ¿y si despierta y no nos ve? – el tono de Harry ya no era tan convincente. ¿Cómo lo hacia Remus para siempre acabar ablandándolo?

El hombre lobo se acercó a él y le hizo una caricia en el pelo. Sabía que empezaba a ganar la batalla.

-Si despierta y no nos ve, estará contento de ver que seguimos adelante para hacer frente a lo que le había mandado aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa – además solo estaremos fuera un par de horas, tres como mucho, y seguro que dentro de poco viene Nicole que seguro que querrá estar un rato a solas con él.

-Vaaaale – acabó accediendo Harry. Se levantó y noto como si todo su cuerpo pesara tres veces más. Se estiró para reacomodar sus huesos. Cuando la gran mayoría de ellos dejaron de crujir, miró a Remus con un amago de sonrisa – pero que sepas que como despierte, le diré que fuiste tú el que me obligaste – y tras recibir una colleja en la nuca, los dos salieron de la enfermería, no sin antes echar una mirada atrás.

Como ya era bastante tarde, Harry solo le había dado tiempo a pasarse por su habitación, darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa. Por lo que ahora, estaba sentado en la primera fila de la clase de defensa esperando que entrara Remus engullendo una magdalena que Hermione le había llevado, _"por si te lo pensabas mejor_" había dicho la chica.

Cuando Harry vio como Remus entraba, se metió el resto de la magdalena en la boca y escuchó como el resto de la clase empezaba con el tan típico saludo.

-Buenos días Profesor Black – pero el profesor Black no entró. Solo entró Remus, que sonrió al escuchar a los chicos, y el resto de alumnos que no sabían nada de la situación se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Buenos días, chicos – saludó a su vez, dejando la cartera encima del escritorio y apoyándose en él – en la última clase estuvimos mirando los hechizos adormecedores, y si no recuerdo mal os pedimos que os aprendierais los gestos de varita de los tres primeros del libro. Hoy los ensayaremos pero primero, ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?

Justin Finch-Fletchly de Hufflepuff levantó la mano.

-Dime, Justin – le cedió la palabra Remus.

-Profesor Lupin, ¿dónde está el profesor Black? – preguntó de forma tímida el chico. Durante todo el fin de semana se habían escuchado leves rumores de que alguien importante estaba en la enfermería, y las apuestas ya habían empezado a surgir.

-Sirius hoy no puede dar clases – dijo tranquilamente el hombre lobo mirando de reojo a Harry, que miraba fijamente a su libro – si nadie más tiene dudas – pero la mano de Terry Boot se alzó.

-¿Está enfermo, profesor? – dijo el chico tras el permiso de Remus, que suspiró tras la pregunta.

-Me alaga la preocupación que tenéis por mi compañero, pero tendríamos que ponernos con los hechizos, porque si no… - dijo, pero una tercera mano se alzó. Susan Bones, pedía permiso – ¿quieres preguntar por Sirius?- la chica dijo que si con la cabeza, y Remus sonrió dándose por vencido – muy bien – claudicó – hagamos un trato, yo os cuento la verdad sobre donde esta Sirius, pero vosotros, en nuestra siguiente clase traéis todos los hechizos aprendidos y practicados – la clase, excepto Harry, Ron y Hermione, afirmó con la cabeza con fuerza. Les encantaba los pactos que tanto Remus, como Sirius les hacían. No era un mal método de enseñanza.

"Sirius está en la enfermería desde el sábado, debido a un hechizo de magia negra – contó y alguna exclamación de horror se escuchó por parte de las hermanas Patil – se vio en medio de una emboscada por parte de unos mortifagos y aunque consiguió deshacerse de algunos, no sé si sabéis que Sirius fue auror antes de todo lo que ocurrió – dijo mirando de reojo a Harry, que no había levantado la vista en todo el rato – no pudo evitar ser alcanzado por la maldición.

-¿Se pondrá bien? – preguntó con preocupación Susan.

-Por supuesto – contestó sin ningún ápice de duda Remus – Sirius es un luchador y ha salido adelante de cosas muchísimo peores.

-¿Por qué los mortifagos hacen las emboscadas? – preguntó Lavander Brown

- Es la forma de crear miedo de Voldemort – la clase se estremeció al escuchar el nombre – Para comenzar tenéis que empezar a perder el miedo al nombre, Voldermort no es más que un hombre, poderosísimo, sí, pero humano y mago al fin y al cabo y se puede vencer – la clase no lo miró muy convencidos – en la primera guerra ya hizo lo mismo. Va haciendo ataques, sin ningún tipo de orden ni concierto para crear disputas, intranquilidad, terror. Así es como poco a poco va minando la moral de la gente. Divide y vencerás, dicen los grandes estrategas. Y eso es lo que hace él. Te tiene tan atemorizado a que en el siguiente ataque te toque a ti, que acabas desconfiando de la gente, incluso los más débiles se unes a sus filas para ganarse la protección para sus seres queridos. Pero no os dejéis engañar, chicos – la clase estaba en silencio, bebiendo de sus palabras, agradecidos de que por fin alguien les hablara como lo que eran, chicos de 16 años ya, chicos que se estaban viendo en medio de una guerra en la que en mayor o menor medida estaban metidos y en la que por desgracia a algunos de ellos les tocaría luchar – Voldemort no tiene amigos, no hace favores, él solo va por su interés, por su afán de conquistar el mundo mágico y terminar con todo el resto.

-¿Y cómo se le puede vencer? – preguntó Justin después de unos segundos de silencio donde todos estaban digiriendo las palabras de Remus.

-Luchando todos juntos – dijo – plantándole cara a Voldemort y sus secuaces y seguir adelante pase lo que pase – aunque había sido Justin el que había hecho la pregunta, Remus no lo miraba a él, miraba a Harry fijamente, que por fin había levantado la vista y ahora le devolvía la mirada – tenemos que seguir peleando para que vuestros hijos no tengan que sufrir lo que están sufriendo los nuestros. Y estoy seguro que lo conseguiremos

Por lo visto, la charla que les dio Remus hizo efecto, porque no solo los chicos de sexto se aplicaron a fondo en el resto de la clase, sino que además no tuvo que insistirle a Harry para que fuera al resto de las clases. Eso sí, entre clase y clase, iba corriendo a la enfermería para asegurarse de que Sirius seguía bien.

De esa manera, corriendo de arriba abajo por todo el castillo, el día se le pasó volando. Cuando por fin acabó todas las clases, después de defensa tuvo encantamientos y por la tarde tres horas de transformaciones, decidió que ya había abandonado suficiente a Sirius y dirigió sus pasos hacía la enfermería sin pasar por el Gran Comedor.

Cuando entró se encontró con que la silla que el solía ocupar estaba ocupada por Nicole. La auror, que aunque ya estaba recuperada de la batalla, seguía mostrando en su rostro el sufrimiento y el remordimiento por ver a Sirius en ese estado por su culpa. Harry se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Algún cambio? – preguntó Harry sobresaltando a la chica.

-Sigue igual – contestó con pesar – pero Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que la herida ya está empezando a curar.

Y era verdad. Harry se fijó que ya había dejado de supurar y que el tono negro que tenía el sábado estaba empezando a dejar paso a un morado.

-¿Te quedas conmigo hoy? Remus me ha dicho que vendrá dentro de un par de horas, porque tiene que corregir unos ensayos que ya debería haber entregado.

-Ya me gustaría – dijo con pena -pero estaba esperando que vinierais, porque me tengo que ir a trabajar, que me toca guardia.

-Empiezo a pensarme esto de ser auror – dijo fingiendo enfado. Nicole le sonrió.

-No todo puede ser bueno - dijo mientras se levantaba y se despedía de Sirius con un suave beso en los labios – ¿Si ocurre algo me avisaras? – Harry afirmó y tras darse un rápido abrazó la chica salió de allí.

En cuanto la chica hubo salido, Harry ocupó la silla ya vacía y se dispuso a contarle a Sirius su día. Sabía por propia experiencia que luego Sirius no recordaría nada de lo que estaba contando, pero de todas maneras, explicarle las pequeñas batallitas del día le hacía sentir que estaba más unido a él y le daba más motivos para despertar.

Le estaba contando como MacGonagall les había dado un pequeño ratón para que lo transformaran en un conejo cuando tres toques en la puerta le hicieron detenerse.

-Adelante – dio permiso Harry y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la persona que asomaba la cabeza era ni más ni menos que Ava. La miró sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó la mujer.

-Por supuesto – dijo Harry levantándose – ya tenía ganas de conocerte – soltó de forma amable y fue a darle dos besos, cosa que sorprendió a la periodista que le correspondió un poco cohibida.

-Por Merlín, desde cerca, todavía eres más parecido a James – exclamó mirándolo detenidamente – pero los ojos… - sonrió con melancolía – sigues teniendo los mismos ojos expresivos que cuando eras un bebé – dijo y el animago la miró sorprendido.

-Pensaba que te habías marchado a Francia antes de que yo naciera.

-Lily y yo seguimos manteniendo contacto por carta – explicó – y cuando naciste estaba tan orgullosa de ti que me mando una foto tuya – dijo con cariño al recordarlo – de hecho, todavía la tengo por aquí – añadió de forma divertida y empezó a rebuscar dentro del bolso que llevaba. De él sacó un monedero y abriéndolo de par en par le mostró a Harry una foto suya de bebé. No debía de tener más de un mes de vida, pero le devolvía la mirada, todavía acuosa, pero con ese color verde esmeralda tan vivo – estas para comerte en esa foto – le dijo con simpatía, como si de hecho esa vez no fuera la primera que se encontraban.

-Mi madre te quería mucho - dijo Harry al recordar lo que decía Lily en su diario e iba a añadir algo más, pero se calló. Pensó que decir "Y no era la única" no era apropiado para un primer encuentro – por cierto, ¿qué haces por el castillo? ¿Hay reunión de la orden? – preguntó con picardía.

-Sí, bueno, no, bueno, quiero decir que he quedado con Albus para hablar de unas cosas – dijo atropelladamente y a Harry le hizo gracia. No era muy experto en analizar a las personas, pero se jugaba su escoba a que estaba nerviosa – y como llegaba temprano, pues…

-Has venido a ver como estaba Sirius, ¿no? – Ava le sonrió con timidez y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada por encima del hombro de Harry en dirección a Sirius– sigue igual, pero Madame Pomfrey dice que la herida ya está mejor, así que yo espero que se despierte pronto.

-Yo también – dijo Ava en un susurró pero el chico no pudo evitar escucharlo.

-Si quieres quédate un rato aquí conmigo, que aquí solo me aburro mucho – la invitó. Sentía curiosidad por conocer a la única mujer que había robado el corazón a su padrino.

-No puedo – se apresuró a decir y para dar más énfasis a sus palabras miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca – es muy tarde ya y Dumbledore me estará esperando - se colgó de nuevo el bolso en el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta. Harry la acompañó – me ha encantado verte Harry – le hizo una pequeña caricia en la cara – nos volveremos a ver – y después de una última sonrisa salió.

Y aunque Harry intentó reprimirlo, su espirito merodeador habló por él y le comentó:

-Cuando despierte le diré que has venido a verlo – le dijo mientras la mujer se perdía por el pasillo a lo que ella hizo un gesto con la mano como si no tuviera importancia - me gusta esta chica – dijo ya para sí mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta con cuidado pero una voz detrás suyo le hizo pegar un portazo.

-¿Se ha ido ya?

-¡Sirius!

.0

Hola! Feliz verano a todos! Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome. No me creo que muchos de vosotros sigáis ahí. Me alegro muchísimo que os haya hecho ilusión mi regreso.

En cuanto al fic…¿No sentís curiosidad por Ava? Dentro de poco, un par de capítulos empezará a haber más acción.

Un besazo a todos! ¡Nos vemos en setiembre!


End file.
